What We Do In The Shadows: Jen
by regertz
Summary: Based on the new TV show...Laszlo seeks a new human familiar.
1. Chapter 1

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen…"

Summary: There are unexpected consequences for Laszlo when he takes on a new human familiar…

Evening after sunset…Naturally…But not very late…

The large old Staten Island former mansion of the vampire community…

Laszlo, the self-proclaimed "most handsome man in my village" and youngest of the vampire community…To his lights, the most "connected" of the group to the human world…Paces his cell, then turns to face the documentary crew's camera…

"The Baron really had no right to kill my poor human like that." He sighed, referring to the murder/devouring of his human caretaker/familiar by their recent houseguest, superior, and would be conqueror of the New World, Baron Afanas. "I mean, she was not the most appealing of familiars…A bit on the older side, human agingwise, and not really a lot of pep to her. Still she was a most willing worker and she had the driest sense of humor, really…" chuckling. "I remember so many times when she…How do you people put it now?" friendly inquiring look "...Yes, cracked me." chuckle. "Poor thing…Wrong place, wrong time, I suppose." he shook head.

Cut to Nadja, the female of the community, well-dressed for a nineteenth century woman, perhaps less for the twenty-first, seated on couch in the living (more or less) room… "Laszlo is getting sentimental. She had no sense of humor. None at all. The woman was a total blank and irritating to be around. I know Laszlo was fond of her in his way, but really…A total block of wood, even when she was unthralled. Perhaps it's unkind of me but the Baron did her and us a favor by killing her. She would have been only more miserable as a vampire and we, I promise you, would have been even more so…Till we would have killed her to end the misery."

Back to Laszlo, still pacing… "Well, I need a new familiar. No offense to Guillermo, but God, the boy just cannot take up the slack…"

….

Cut to Guillermo, human vampire familiar, wearily trudging about in the basement.

"It's hard now especially, with June gone. Now Laszlo expects me to take up her duties till he finds a new familiar or decides to take me and let Nandor find someone new." He hesitates. "That might be nice. A bit of a change at least…And Master Laszlo does have that air of a…"

"Guillermo…" a ghostly but insistent call…

"Coming, Master…" Guillermo calls.

"You know though I am a special kind of familiar, not easy to replace, because I volunteered, more or less, on my Master's promise of Eternal Life, one day…In the future, not all that long, I'm sure. Though I have been waiting a while. Anyway, being a voluntary familiar, I have retained my independence, my pride." He notes, proudly.

"Gullermo, move your ass…!" heavily accented cry.

"Yes, yes…Coming!" he turns to documentary crew. "I have to go now. But I hope Laszlo finds someone nice…A bit younger than June…And soon."

…..

The next evening…

Laszlo, "decked out", he presumes proudly, in early 19th century black…" To go with black was always simpler, the coal dust and the problems with retaining servants healthy to properly clean good cloth…And black was considered very fashionable."…Suit with cape and top hat... "We, or rather I…The others backed out at the last minute except for Guillermo and Colin…Are off to find a new familiar for me. And frankly, who would want Colin hanging round when out for a vital, energetic new familiar…Man'd either bore them to death or drain them to torpor. Hard to evaluate them in that condition, you know? As for Guillermo…Well, I did suggest he join me later. After all, I might need transport assistance if I do find someone and put her in thrall… But, really… Look…" confidential tone as he waves camera in.

"I like the boy well enough, I really do." Slight wave of hand. "Very eager and respectful and all that but…When one is trying to impress young…People…I'm not saying it must be a female, you know… Trying to make a job that, I'll admit it…" putting up a hand…. "…Can be a bit monotonous over the long haul, especially if you're not enthralled…Seem rather glamourous and exciting all seven days a week, all hours…Guillermo is a bit of a pill. No offense to the boy, honestly."

We move along with Laszlo down street toward the main street into town… "I'm heading into town to what the local newspaper here…" he holds up a weekly… "Refers to as the 'hottest' new club on Staten Island, 'where Staten and all of New York City's young elite, meet'…" reading from weekly. "Sounds like just the place to meet a willing, rosy-cheeked young lady who'd be happy to spend her days round the old place during the day, keeping things in order, maybe brightening things up with some painting. A pretty little thing, humming the latest tunes perhaps, as she goes about her business…" he beams. "I had a girl like that, a serving girl, Milly, back in my human days. Wonderful girl, very hard worker, made the best bread…" fond smile. "I taught her to read and she used to practice by reading to me in the evenings, while she mended my socks. And always so cheerful, made you glad to be alive when she was around, really. A sweet young person can really brighten up a place, you know, even if she must board the place up continually to keep the sun out. And you know, I am not a demanding employer. Just keep the place reasonably clean, groom the lawn with Guillermo…It could stand some weeding, though not his fault, just too many chores to attend all efficiently. Yes…Mend and wash the clothes a bit…Bring in a few virgins for feeding. Perhaps she could read to me at bedtime?" hopeful tone. "We could debate the issues of the day…Milly used to do that with me. Quite a clever girl… But…" firm hand. "Nothing too onerous. I want my familiar to enjoy her…Or his…Time with us. I like to feel I'm someone you like working for."

"And I have to say, Nandor?…No offense to him…But the man truly abuses his familiars. Oh, not in his old, 'eviscerate them when they drop a plate' or torturing them to take up the Empire's cause as a soldier when he commanded Ottoman armies. No, it just that he's very thoughtless about the amount of work he puts on the boy. Day and night, season in, season out. And the lack of pay…Which to me, coming from an era that cared about the sufferings of the worker, you know, grates a bit. I know it's hard to come up with cash regularly when you don't have steady employment but come now, Nandor's a warrior and a vampire, surely he could cough up a few dollars or perhaps some jewelry or valuables from victims. I do credit Guillermo with a good heart on that subject…Though perhaps he ought to consider pressing the matter sometime, delicately…But firmly." Pauses. "You know, though I did feast on Milly after my transformation and she being my first, I killed her, much, much to my regret…Inexperience, you know?...I made very sure her family received all her back wages, plus a little something for her funeral." Solemn nod. "Which I'm sure helped them considerably at what I know was a very difficult time."

Sigh. "It is sometimes a bit hard…To be a vampire. Well, we should hurry along, it's getting on to eight o'clock when I'm told the place is 'hoppin'… I'll fly if you don't mind?" polite wait then at acknowledgement, he turns into a bat and flies off toward town.

…


	2. Chapter 2

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen…"

Summary: There are unexpected consequences for Laszlo when he takes on a new human familiar…

Part II…

About two am…

Outside the "Most hoppin' club on Staten Island"…

"Well…" Laszlo, brushing his hat and replacing it, shrugs to the documentary team camera… "That was a bit of a disappointment, though somewhat interesting. I'd no idea modern music had gotten so melancholy…Or loud. Last time I really tried to 'get with' modern, the songs were rather happy and light. Now it all seems to be about how preferable death is over life and love turned to ashes, with the sound deafening. Bit of a downer… What is bothering people these days so? Maybe it's just I've lived long enough to see so many changes…After all, in my day, people starved in the streets or dropped dead of leprosy or cholera in the streets or were robbed and left for dead by the starving or ill people, in the streets. Which really stank of horse manure and piss, by the way. I say, enjoy what you've achieved, Humanity. And, no, I did not find a suitable candidate for familiar tonight, obviously. The ladies in attendance being not quite to my taste…Not only rather bitter bloodwise but rather…'Skanky'? Is that the word? Yes… 'Skanky'."

Flashback to inside the club about two hours ago…

"Hello, I'm Laszlo…" Laszlo, standing at the bar amongst a large crowd, awaiting his order, a Bloody Mary, to the bartender's puzzled shrug, smiling at a woman in her late twenties, in rather revealing dress, who eyed him with cool disdain.

"What are you dressed up for?" she asked, eyeing him up and down.

"Oh, just out on the…" he stared as she walked away to proposition a tall, well-built fellow in open shirt and gold chains, laughing loudly at his replies.

"Now that was rude…" he frowned. Watching the woman go off with the other man…The man putting his hand on her rear as they went out on the relatively small and rather crowded dance floor.

"Nice costume, dude…" a young man in open gold lame shirt with chains passed him, signaling the bartender, a tall, athletic male in black shirt and pants.

"Thank you. Yours, too." Laszlo noted.

Hmmn… "Seems rather difficult to carry on a conversation with this noise…" he noted to the camera. "Rather wish the others had come…Though probably not Nadja. She gets a bit jealous when I'm around so many human women. You know, I think she was even jealous of poor Milly back in the day. Of course at that time, I'd known Milly much longer than her…"

Cut to Nadja in (more or less) living room, on couch… "Yes… Milly. That bitch." Grim tone. "Always flirting with Laszlo, her employer…No sense of propriety. A real slut, in my opinion… I'm sure she was expecting him to marry her, even trying to seduce him and get her pregnant. Of course in those days, Laszlo was a total innocent, always writing and occasionally speaking about social issues and uplifting the worker, a bit of a radical…I did like him for that, he was quite sincere in wanting to better the lot of poor people. Just not very effective, you know? But Milly was taking him for a ride, as they say? She wanted a rich…Relatively so…Husband and to advance in the world, I could see that. I mean when I was spying on them at night after I'd heard him speak at a meeting and decided I fancied him. But what he didn't know, being innocent Laszlo, was that she was involved with other men, in the village…In the city when she went on errands…In the country where her 'ill mother'… Making air quotes…lived when she 'visited' her. A total slut…I knew it just from looking at the way she cozied up to him, her employer. And I followed her around and saw the rest. Total slut. He was lucky she didn't get pregnant and blame it on him. Though I suppose she was fond of him in a way. There were richer men at hand…" sigh. "He was very charming…" fond smile.

"I suppose he told you he overfed on her and she died after I transformed him? That wasn't quite true…He did take quite a lot but he didn't kill her." Sheepish look. "I was afraid he might manage to transform her…My Laszlo…And that slut, with us for all Eternity?" frown. "But fortunately he didn't yet quite understand the process…In fact, though, he was so dazed still from his transformation, he's forgotten what happened. He was horrified at what he'd done to the girl and went off seeking a doctor. Left me alone with her, to watch over her. And yes, I finished her. I'm not proud of it, it was pure jealousy. Though the girl was a slut." Frown at the memory…

….

Back to Laszlo, at the club, in the earlier flashback…

"I took the liberty of adding a little real blood to my 'Bloody Mary'…" he indicates the drink he's nursing. "It's rather good, really…Tomato juice, vodka, bit of spice…Very tasty in its way. Of course one has to be careful, as vampires really have a delicate digestive system. Too much of this without blood and I could be ill all night and tomorrow. But, just enough to savor the taste, get in touch with the human world. I think I'm getting used to the noise now, though it was a bit painful at first… Could we perhaps move to a quieter spot?" he leads over to a booth as far from the sound as possible.

"There that's better… Yes, you know I don't mean to be critical. Standards change, tastes change. But it does seem that many of these ladies here tend to be rather forward…" he eyes several women dancing with men.

"I'm not saying I think women should be at home…" earnest look to camera. "God, I've had so many conversations with Nandor on the subject…Actually one-sided rants by him, really…He's a true man of his times, very opposed to women leaving the home. Would not even listen to the calls for suffrage back in the early 1900s… Of course Nadja won't stand for his bullshit. And he's gradually learned to respect her, after first wanting to kill her as a gypsy slut, then as a radical who was always telling his women they didn't have to put up with him… That did cause some serious problems around 1910 or 1920… But they got through it and we're all friends now, more or less. Though Nandor still retains his views even if he allows us ours. One has to respect him for that… Hello, Miss." He greets waitress pausing by. "Not for me…" he notes to her question of whether he'd like another drink. "Perhaps my friends here…" generous nod to the documentary crew.

"Come lads, I know we're not supposed to acknowledge you, but you are here and you may as well have something, eh?" he notes to crew. "Really, it's on me. Nandor and I secured some money the other evening and I'm quite flush."

Cut to shot of Nandor and Laszlo watching two thieves break open an atm in an alley…Nandor then hypnotizing the robbers, and he and Laszlo feeding then taking most, but at Laszlo's request, leaving a small amount with the unconscious thieves. "They might be honest men driven to thievery…" he notes to a more cynical Nandor as they walk off.

"Is this a movie or something?" the waitress askes, Laszlo eyeing her nose rings.

"A documentary…I'm…A social activist and these nice fellows are meandering along with me as I discuss the topics of the day. Speaking of which, Miss, how are you treated here? Are conditions fair and equitable?"

"Yeah…I guess." She shrugs. "Joey's a good boss, he keeps the clientele from getting too rowdy. I don't feel he's a racist or anything if that's what you mean."

"Oh, hardly. I'm sure he's a fine man. Eh, tell me, are you married?" he eyes the woman carefully. "Just for purposes of getting a broad range of points of view, you know?"

"Yeah, two years…We've got two girls…" she nods. "Can't say I really have much to say on things. It's a good job, though I'm in college for business. You guys want anything?" she takes a couple of orders from the crew.

"Thank you." Laszlo smiles graciously as she heads.

"Nice girl. It would have been interesting to get to know a black woman better. I've only known one or two black vampires and that werewolf girl from the gang we were having a bit of trouble with. But, husband, two little girls, and what I'm sure is a bright future, college and all? That would be a bit…And sorry, but what was that in her nose?" he shakes head.

….

Back to present…

"Still it was rather pleasant to 'hang out' more or less alone, though gentlemen, if I may one last time break our conventional silence, it was a pleasure." Nod. "I'm not discouraged, in fact I'm rather pleased I'm taking my time to find just the right familiar. Might try a quieter place next time though. My ears are still ringing."

….

Guillermo, at club, standing over at opposite end of crowded bar from where Laszlo had been…Looking about for Laszlo…

"Master Laszlo seems to have decided not to come after all. That's a shame, there seem to be some nice young familiar candidates here tonight. Uh, hello…" he addresses lovely young Latino brunette in rather glamorous dress passing who ignores him, glares at camera, and moves on.

"Yes, some very nice young people. Though the women all seem to have someone, I wonder why they come without them. That blonde lady over there told me her boyfriend was here at the bar but he's still not come to her and she's been chatting and dancing with five other men since. Well, I suppose that's how it's done in such a 'hoppin' place." He looks round…A man jostles him, causing him to spill drink, a water the waitress who'd served Laszlo had finally given him after he'd been continually ignored by the bartender and other staff.

"Watch the hell what you're doin'." The man who'd jostled him, growls at him, passing.

"Sorry. I wish Master Nandor were here, he'd've torn that rude man's head off." Guillermo notes proudly. "I suppose I may as well go home. Though I wish Master Laszlo had come and seen the place. A bit noisy and crowded but nice, really. Was rather nice to get out for an evening."

"You want more water or something?" the waitress who'd served him at last stops by…

"Oh, no…I'm leaving."

"Say are you part of that other guy's movie thing? The one who was in the booth over there…?" she points.

"Oh, right over there?" Guillermo peers at the now empty booth, with easy view of where he'd been standing for three hours.

"Yeah, I pointed you out to him but he said he didn't know you…"

"Oh." Nod.

…


	3. Chapter 3

What We Do In The Shadows: Jen...

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar...

Part III

"And the search goes on..." Laszlo, walking down the hallway to the library of the community's manor, notes, a bit sheepishly. Without success as yet though one or two of the potential candidates to date were not too bad...Just that Sally was a bit old."

Cut to night a few days ago, Laszlo talking to tall, late sixtiesish woman at her doorway...

"I'd met her outside the local library, not really seeking but just gone there as I sometimes do to review the latest works. She was carrying a copy of 'War and Peace' , that new novel by the Russian, Tolstoy, and we fell into conversation. While I have no specific objection to an older person as my familiar...The likely endurance with so many chores is limited and usually older persons are a bit set in their ways and require enthralling to hold, which limits their life expectancy even further than their age. I'd actually hoped she might have a daughter or niece or granddaughter about with similar interests...She was a very intelligent person and truly charming to speak with..."

Cut to Nadja in her open coffin a bit later... "Laszlo and his taste for older women...I suppose I should appreciate his willingness to look beyond the surface but sometimes I must wonder if it might be a subtle thrust at me, suggesting I lack some of their intellectual qualities? On the other hand, older women, bah...Come on, I'm Eternally Youthful and quite sexually fierce. Proud tone. And of course should he get too attached to one, it's easy to kill them and blame their deaths on their age and the work, pitiful lambs."

...

Guillermo, passing Laszlo who pauses...

"Guillermo, could you possibly clean a couple of corpses bodily fluids and other waste from my cell this evening? Oh, and dispose of the corpses themselves? Good lad." pat on back as he continues on.

Guillermo to camera... "You saw how I ignored him, not even a 'certainly, Master Laszlo'. Yes, I am still angry about the other night at the club. Of course I'll speak to Master Nandor and see about this extra work...Which of course he will tell me to do until Laszlo finds a new familiar." Sigh, then brightening... "But it will re-establish the proper chain...Master Nandor giving me my orders not...Laszlo. And nothing says I must do my best work. Though, as I am a professional and an acolyte, I will." pause. "Please don't tell Laszlo I didn't call him Master Laszlo...Even though it doesn't seem to bother him that I do. I suppose nothing I do, bothers him or matters to him in any way..." sigh.

...

"Bit of a tricky situation developing with Guillermo, I sense." Laszlo, now in library, seeking a copy of "War and Peace". "He was, I suspect, a bit hurt by my not meeting him at the club the other night. In fact, as you know, I did see him when that nice waitress with the strange metal in her nose pointed him out but...Well, Guillermo, you know? But he's been lacking that mix of groveling deference and genuine eagerness to please in our encounters recently. Not good in a familiar who has the power of life and death over one, especially another vampire's familiar. Especially Nandor's familiar, Nandor being very protective of his people, a trait from when he was a general and governor and had to hold Ottoman territories against all sorts of enemies, till one of course turned out to be Undead. Besides, I really do like the boy. I probably should have been a bit more considerate. Well, I'll make it up to him. And he actually could be very useful in my quest." Ah...He spies the book he'd been seeking and flies up the shelves to it.

"You know I really regret not meeting Napoleon. A fellow like me, with a sense of History, really should miss no opportunity to meet major world figures and leave my impressions of them for Posterity. I only wish the UN were open late at night to visitors, but someday I'll slip in and find a way to meet a few of the world leaders in late night conference or something. Who knows, I might well kill some manic who's bent on nuclear holocaust. Just being a vampire doesn't mean one can t take an interest in the world and its fate." solemn nod.

...

"So 'Master' Laszlo wants you should be cleaning up after him?" Nandor the Relentless, relentlessly questioning his minion, Guillermo, in his cell. "Well, tell 'Master' Laszlo, fine, though you have plenty of chores to do for me and he should clear such things with me first. But, all right, we don't want the house a pigsty, eh? But in the future, I insist he put such matters through me." smile to Guillermo, who nods. Little smile to us...

...

Colin, in his basement bedroom... In trademark beige sweater and beige pants...

"I generally keep to my agreement not to drain the human familiars...Especially Nandor's Guillermo, who really doesn't have a lot of energy to begin with anyway...Cause they get all pooped and instead of cleaning the place, they may start pooping around the place, too tired to even get to a bathroom. Place gets awful...The corpses, their stuff, yuck. So, I've agreed generally not to drain the familiars unless their owner asks me to...Sometimes a few thralled ones get too peppy and start wanting to leave. But I was a bit miffed by Laszlo not wanting me to come with him to his club the other night." frown.

"I nearly went anyway but I found a bunch of very angry people screaming things at some Muslim woman on the way and they really did it for me. I actually prevented what could have been quite an incident, the lady assumed I'd calmed the others down and was very grateful. In fact I'm invited to her mosque to attend a prayer service. It should be interesting and, I hope, nourishing. But anyway, I think I will drain Guillermo and see if he'll tell me what the club was like. He rarely talks to me and I think Nandor doesn't want him to, as the others don't like me to know where they're going at night and so on...Afraid I'll spoil their victims, which, I do...It's who I am."

...

Back to Laszlo, in library...

"So the other somewhat promising candidate was this delightful young girl, Terry, I met while looking in windows along the main boulevard in town. She was out with some friends and asked me if I was an actor. Naturally, to cover my true nature, I said yes...And it is true I performed in some amateur theatricals in my village and have a couple of times briefly performed on stage since my transformation. During the Crimean War I was impersonating an officer with the British forces...A damned good officer, by the way, compared to many of that lot, I kept my boys in order...And was asked to help out in a performance to raise a few funds to help the sick and injured. Of course I agreed without hesitation...One may kill humans but I never delight in their suffering. And I was, according to the camp newspaper reviews, rather good doing bits from 'Hamlet' and 'King Lear'. Anyway, Terry was interested in acting and questioned me about the Craft for a good half-hour...Very bright child, seems to have a real depth and breath to her knowledge I think though, fourteen is a bit young. Though if I took Sally now and waited say, oh, ten years...Especially if her dreams fail and she finds herself in a hopeless, blighted life...My offer of employment might become very attractive to dear Terry at twenty-four or so. Still, I will keep looking for now.

And it is true, Sally does have a young grandchild, a girl of five or so...The daughter a total wreck, in prison for fraud and theft, a drug addict, I understand from Sally, which ummn...Please, I heard that in confidence so, if we could avoid last names, thanks? Hard to believe, a woman like Sally with a daughter like that. Definitely not to my taste... But Sally, then either the granddaughter or dear Terry, that could work.

I did implant an instruction to Terry to contact me when she's twenty-one. Even if I don t need her as a familiar it would be nice to see how her life's coming along." fond smile.

"Oh, and I did come across something interesting back after my trip into town and feeding on a few passers-by. A real estate agent left a card in our mailbox...Asking us to contact her. You know, I have noted property values in our area have been finally starting to rise quite a bit. Perhaps we should consider putting the place on the market and finding something grander? Be one way to impress Baron Afanas... Yes, I'll speak to the others...I mean, this is a grand old place but it is rather getting infested with rats and such, due to the blood and corpses, I imagine. A more modern place or at least one with fewer rats might be very appealing. Would be nice to have one of those wall-sized home theater things..."


	4. Chapter 4

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part IV...

Laszlo, in his cell...

Two nights later...

"Well, I brought up the subject of the possibility of selling the place, last night with Nandor and Nadja...Separately, of course, to poll their feelings on the matter. It went reasonably well...Naturally, vampires being a conservative people opposed to change, neither was initially keen on the idea..."

Cut to Nandor, in the (more or less) living room... "So...Laszlo comes to me tonight and has the gall to say he thinks we ought to meet with some human agent who would sell our house, possibly for a very good price...What have I been saying at each community meeting for the last sixty years? We should never have taken this place, it's no fit place for Nandor the Relentless, General to the Sultan, Christian governor of Cilicia, the man who made the Euphrates run red several times. I mean the fancy room is acceptable, I used to campaign in the field, you know, in a tent...A very well-furnished tent, with lots of carpets and cushions, I was a general, you know. But we don't even have decent plumbing in here. The toilets are always backing up."

"That's because you try to flush severed body parts, Master." Guillermo, standing near, notes.

"Excuse me, Guillermo, I think I know what a well-designed home or palace should be capable of..." frown.

"Sorry, Master."

"I never had this problem in my castle back in my human day and my first vampire centuries, our pits and latrines could handle it all and if they got full, we just dug them deeper. And I would like a place with a nicer garden to stroll by night. And one of those home theater things would be good, with the sound all around you. But...I was a bit angry at Laszlo for so often refusing to consider moving whenever I brought it up in years past. And I'm sure it was Nadja who pushed him to denounce my suggestions. She can be very...Determined...Yes, let him persuade her and I will let myself be persuaded, with sufficient pleading on Laszlo's part. But her first...Really best not to get between them in such disputes..." slight grimace. Guillermo nodding. Best...

...

Back to Laszlo, in cell…

"I sensed Nandor could be persuaded but the real salesmanship involved Nadja. She has always been fond of the place and always urged, pressed, demanded, threatened violence, to get me to agree to stay here, even in the past when once or twice Nandor hinted at being interested in considering a change."

Cut to Nandor…

"He said that? The little vampiress-pecked coward! Uh, what did Nadja say?"

…

"Fortunately..." Laszlo continues. "My lady wife had just contracted a fancy towards a potential human familiar candidate, a disturbingly handsome lad by the name of Justin. Normally, I wouldn't allow it...Especially when Nadja tries to claim it's her turn to have an appealing lad about the house after I had such a charmer in June. Really? You've seen June? Wonderful person in her way, but come now...Strictly chosen to avoid any conflict with the lady wife. Still, given my own search hasn't gone well as yet and the waste ...And I mean waste as well as less offensive garbage...Is piling up, we need a new familiar or a cleaning service we would then either have to kill or enthrall, which can be a problem when records are kept and families are involved. So, if I make a strategic trade...Allowing this "pretty boy" in as Nadja's new familiar and she agrees to take a new house, and let me continue my own search for a new familiar, things could work out. I mean not only would we need all the human help we can safely enthrall for the potential move, which as you can imagine can be a logistical nightmare...Nadja's wardrobe comprises at least ten large trunks...But, should Justin prove a bit too "pretty" and "familiar", all sorts of accidents can happen during a big move. And humans are so fragile...No offense."

…

Cut to Nadja in cell…

"Laszlo thinks he's so f-ing clever, offering me the choice of Justin as my familiar, in exchange for me agreeing to consider an offer for the house and to move...And of course he still gets his own familiar..." frown. "The joke's on him...After I saw rats in my cell last week when I awoke...In daylight no less, though still in the dark, of course...I have been like...We can't get out of this rat infested trap soon enough." slight peevish look. "Though I did expect him to be a bit more jealous of Justin...I mean, this isn't like with my Gregor/Jeff, the reincarnation of my knight/lover whom I knew long before Laszlo, this is just some pretty little human we need to clean the damned place. He could be a bit jealous. The boy is very pretty. I got him off Mr. Craig's List, "man wanted for odd jobs, flexible hours" I said in the ad. That's all I needed to find one, Laszlo has to go and make a big production out of it, finding a human familiar is soooo difficult. He just wants an excuse to view pretty girls, he doesn't fool me." Shake of head. "No sure if I like the idea he'd take his own familiar. That often goes badly."

Cut to one hundred fifty years before in Europe, Nadja killing young woman in period dress of a maid, then chasing a protesting then fleeing-in-panic Laszlo with an ax.

"But, if we do move, I hope we can get one of those home theater things..." she notes, wistfully.

…..

"I approve of getting a home theater..." Colin notes, nodding. "They're wonderful and really good bait for drawing in people I can drain. But, as to moving? I'm rather a settled type and I like it here. I have my nice basement room with all the things I need to be as draining a personality as possible. A metal bed with a bad mattress...Metal, uncomfortable chair, here...Have a seat if you like. A metal table with no homey appeal whatsoever. It's very nice. Change leaves me cold...And a bit drained."

…

Laszlo, three nights later...In the library…Speaking to a lovely tall young blonde woman in business suit…

"Oh, this is Jennifer Steinecke, our new real estate agent..." he beams.

"Hi..." Warm smile, wave… "So you're filming Mr. Cravensworth's memoirs?"

"Yes, for the BBC...I thought it would be so much better to do it as a documentary rather than a book." Laszlo notes, eyeing camera...Slight wave to keep mum. "Give us just a moment, won't you, dear? Why don't you assess the library?" he closes door of library on Jennifer who notes as door closes that the library is a nice selling point…

"Yes, sorry, about that. But couldn't get into specifics with the young lady. Charming isn't she? I was expecting some one a bit more like Colin Robinson, but more useful in that they'd be able to sell our house for a considerable sum and convince Nadja and Nandor to agree. But now, given the fate of poor Dustin the other night when a bookcase fell on him...Not by my hand, as you saw..."

Cut to shot of Justin the familiar being crushed by falling bookcase resulting from cursed witch's skin hat Laszlo wears…

"...I think we might well kill two birds with one stone and have a human familiar real estate agent...Not only a familiar but one who knows property values in the area. She could be a big help in our efforts to achieve dominion over Staten Island. Knowing the property values, you see. And she does a good deal of charity work about New York. Excellent for finding virgins and disposable people… And she is very bright and charming..She has a real appreciation of the classic literature in the library." beam. "You know, she's of French background, even has a flat in Paris she inherited from an aunt. Funny how she reminds me of Milly. You know, I rather think she likes me..." smile. "And she's a big girl, as you saw...Should be able to handle corpses and do her fair share of the general cleaning."

Slight worried pucker…

"Just have to figure out how to sell her to Nadja. But, hell, I said nothing about Dustin. And I only want to enjoy having someone lovely and bright, perhaps dulled a bit by enslavement but sweet and gentle. Perhaps she could read to me at day?" hopeful look.

…

"This is quite an elegant old place..." Jennifer notes to us, strolling through the library. "I saw it was unlisted and left my card. I'm sure I can really get Mr. Cravensworth a good price on the place and I understand he and his family are looking for a bigger, more modern place? There are some good deals on the island but he might want to consider Manhattan. I have a few places there and some friends who could show him some really fine properties." warm smile. "Are any of you looking in the neighborhood?" Slight adjustment of blouse collar, smoothing of suit, all of which slightly shows off her ample bosum, renewed smile.


	5. Chapter 5

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part V...

Laszlo, in library, kneeling over a collapsed Jennifer on the floor...A little blood on neck…

Sigh from Laszlo as he looks up… "Afraid I jumped the gun so to speak, a bit early. But one of the things with being a vampire is we get aroused and blood-lustly easily. But I'm sure I haven't taken too much and the good news is, we have our new familiar." beam.

Slight wince..."Though I probably should have discussed this with Nadja. Well, hell...I'm as entitled to choose my familiar as she is...Yes." renewed wince… "Though I did hope to put it to Jennifer on a voluntary basis. Still, it's not the most attractive of job positions, on paper, for a bright, energetic young woman. On the other hand..." eager smile… "I distinctly got the impression she was taken with me...In fact she told me I was a most attractive man and that my accent was truly charming..." beam. "She liked my quoting Shakespeare...You know, she played Desdemona in a university production of "Othello'. Hmmn...She wakes..." he intones, Othello-style as Jen groans a bit and stares up.

…..

L aszlo off to seek some water for Jennifer…

"Please, call me Jen. Mr. Cravensworth, my Master, tells me I'll be seeing a lot of you as I'm now to be spending a part of my day helping out here..." Jen notes, smiling a bit wanly, her neck covered by an antique scarf, she seated now in a fine carved chair in the library. Smiles..."I told him, of course, Master...Laszlo, right? Yes...But I do have a pretty tight schedule. It may take a few days to get things cleared. And of course there's David and my little Suzette..." fond wan smile. "But I'll sort it out, of course. If I can just close the Ravensridge Road property and get the Meisters to close on Fresler St., I could come on Wednesday. But I'll have to be sure Jackie at the office doesn't ask me to take anything new on. Excuse me, I'm a little..." she passes out…

…

Hmmn...Laszlo, pacing the library as Jen sleeps heavily in her chair…

"I'm just a bit surprised to learn Jen has a family she failed to mention earlier...Husband and daughter… Of course I didn't really give us time to get acquainted properly before I had my little inappropriate moment but it was a bit surprising as I'm rather sure she indicated a strong interest in me. Still, she did say when she was conscious that she'd liked me from the start And I have had human familiars with families. It can be very nice, you get to know them and attend their little festivities, do little benefices for them...Kill them all sometimes but only if the times are hard or they learn your true nature or turn out to be in contact with a vampire hunter, that sort of thing. Otherwise it can be very rewarding..."

Sigh… "And of course there's still Nadja… But, leave that for now, it's getting late, Jen's family will be worried. Jen? Miss...er Mrs. Steinecke?" he taps her gently. "Ma chere…?"

"Oh...Master..." she opens eyes. "I'm sorry to have fallen asleep, Master Laszlo..." she smiles at him, offering a hand. "I should finish looking around..." swaying a bit as she rises. He holding her hand and helping her to her feet.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Steinecke, you've had a long day. You ought to be getting home, see your daughter, get some food and rest. And please, it's Mr. Cravensworth...Or Laszlo, if that's all right with Mr. Steinecke." smile.

"Yes, Master...Laszlo..." Jen nods. "It's Mr. Chu...I kept my maiden name...It looks better to some of my clients who are a little racist."

"Oh? Yes, I can see that..." Laszlo nods. "Well, call me when you can without being heard and let me know you're all right, yes?"

"Yes, Laszlo." nod. "I have a lot on my plate tomorrow and Thursday, may I come back on Friday to finish and carry out your commands to work round the house?"

"Friday? Well, if that's how it must be, certainly." kindly nod.

"I'll cancel my appointments and come after I drop Suzette at day care, tomorrow. Though..." pondering winsome look. "They are important deals and it might arouse suspicion, Master...Laszlo."

"No, no...Friday is fine...Do what you have to do, Jen. See you then." kindly nod.

"Unless I should stay?" Jen eyes him, putting hand on his arm. "I could call home and tell David I had to stay late and didn't want to drive home in the dark and stayed at a motel? I mean..." carefully eyeing Laszlo… "If you wan t me to stay...Laszlo."

He blinks at her...

….

"I hope I didn't come on too strong with the Master..." Jennifer, walking across the lawn, pausing to take a couple of photos of lawn and house on her cell...For the web listing, she explains… "I didn't mean to, he's just so dashing and English and sweet, really, and he is my Master and client… He wasn't offended, was he? I mean, sometimes I go the distance to make a difficult sale but only to close things and I really do like him..." wistful smile. "Not that I don't love David, it's just what you have to do to do business sometimes, though in Master Laszlo's case, it's real, somewhat… I mean I feel like I would die for him, lie, cheat, steal, maybe kill...Though I hope I won't have to?" eyeing us. "At least not David and Suzette? Excuse me for babbling..." wan smile. "I'm kinda tired, I should get home and forget all this like Laszlo told me. Except the buried commands, of course. Have a great night." she waves, standing now by her car.

…

"Well...That was..." Laszlo pauses. "Intense...Though, of course..." he raises a finger… "Thrall is often quite stimulating sexually. I know I had a hard-on the moment Nadja hypnotized me. But that was...Intense..." pause. "I do hope you noted I was a perfect gentleman and refused to take advantage of the poor girl.

…

Cut to Guillermo, in his cell…

"Master Laszlo seems to have made that real estate lady, Ms. Steinecke, his familiar, tonight. She's so nice, she spoke to me and asked if I was having a good day." fond beam at the memory. "And she's very pretty...I hope we get to work together."

"Hello, Guillermo..." a voice intones.

"Mr. Robinson? What did you want? And how did you get through the locked door, not being a vampire who can change to mist or dust." Guillermo stares at the figure before him.


	6. Chapter 6

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part VI...

Laszlo, alone in hallway..."It's really a matter of timing you see...If I put that matter to lady wife at the right time, especially if she's been unfair to me and is in the middle of making it up, as often happens with a woman of gypsy temperament, I can see it through with some hope of success. If however I catch her at time when she's feeling quite justified in her jealousy and especially with other matters annoying her, then Jennifer is quite literally, dead...And my life is Hell, possibly for decades. This must be handled carefully. Now, the girl did have a suggestion when I mentioned there might be conflicts about selling the house with my wife and our 'cousin Nandor'...Clever woman, really...She suggested she try to make a friend of each of them before we try to push too far on the selling of the house. That might possibly work with the familiar thing as well...I did have some luck before when Nadja liked a nice woman who worked for us in the 1890s, in fact...I believe she liked her so much, she turned her. Yes, that's right. She's living in Hoboken now, has her own little community. Yes, I even think she and Nadja keep in touch somewhat. What was her name…?"

Cut to Nadja in her cell, next evening… "Why would Laszlo mention Ruth? She's long vampire. She lives in Hoboken now. I see her occasionally..."

Cut to shot of Nadja and Ruth, a small, slender brunette of striking Italian features, dressed in 1930s fashions, in passionate embrace…

"He said she was one familiar we could agree on? Well, yes...Ruth was very nice girl, very willing and respectful...And she never tried to seduce Laszlo. She rather scorned his efforts...Well, she was a lesbian which helped. There were no problems there."

Cut to shot of Laszlo and Ruth, in the attic, Ruth in 1890s style clothes as it was 1893, locked in passionate coupling… Laszlo pausing to look at Ruth… "You really mean she believed you when you told her you were a lesbian?" "Well, I had to be convincing, Laszlo." Ruth notes. "Convincing? Convincing how?" "What does it matter…?" she grabs for him. "Now, wait a bit..." he tries.

Return to present day Laszlo, now frowning at the memory… "Ah. Yes. Ruth..." he glares. "That was it, the phony lesbian tale only she was bisexual and carrying on with Nadja as well. Still...Water under the bridge, what's good for the goose and all that, eh? And the lesbian thing might be a good fallback plan for Jennifer…" considers. "Yes...Well, in any case, leave it for tomorrow. Time to go topiary, my garden needs tending. Then perhaps a late night snack..."

…

Home of Jennifer Steinecke and David Chu, on Staten Island, an elegant but not ostentatious home in the Huguenot residential area on south side of the island… About nine o'clock…

Jen at car door… "Thanks for following me home, tell my master I got home just fine. Oh...A little wobbly still..." she chuckled, then blinked. "What was I saying? Oh, yes...Tell Mr. Cravensworth I'll see about the web listing and get back to him tomorrow but will come to the place on Friday at six. Thanks." she turned to greet her husband now emerging with a child in his arms of about two or so…

"Hey, sweetie..." she embraced both in one hug. "Hey, ma petit chere...Ma Suzette..."

"Honey?" David Chu, an Asian-featured man in his thirties, medium-height and build. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, they work for that new client of mine...Hello, Suzie..." she took the little child and swung her about, the girl cooing and giggling. "Mr. Cravensworth...They're filming events in his life or something and he insisted they see I get home while filming me a bit. It's ok. I was a little pooped and he was concerned. How are you, honey?" she kisses him.

"Fine..." David stares at camera. "Isn't this a bit of invasion of privacy?"

"They're not coming in the house, just Laszlo...Mr. Cravensworth wanted to see I didn't get killed or attacked by a vampire on my way home."

"What?" David stared. "Honey? Are you ok? Lets go in...Let me take Suzette."

"Yeah, lets...I'm really kinda hungry and pooped. Come on, baby..." she hugged Suzette and handed her over. "I don't know why I said that..." she told David. "I'm just a little woozy. But you can tell I haven't been drinking." she notes. "Good night!" she waves back to camera.

"Don't be mad, I was just working late..." we hear her telling David as they walk back into the house…

….

"Say, thanks so much to some of you for seeing Jennifer got home ok." Laszlo in crypt, preparing for his day's rest. "Sounds like she obeyed and forgot all about the little incident as instructed. Excellent. Say, how old was her daughter? Two or thereabouts? How nice. They're so lovely and nibbley at that age. Well, deal with all that tomorrow or the next day. Good morning."

…..

"I hate it when Mr. Robinson drains me..." Guillermo sighs wearily. "It leaves me empty for a whole day and Master Nandor thinks I'm shirking till Mr. Robinson admits what he did. He really didn't have to drain me anyway, I'd've told him all about the other night without that."

…..

"It's what I do..." Colin notes to us. "Though I'm so pleased he and Laszlo had a fairly uneventful in Laszlo's case and downright humiliating one in Guillermo's that I'll leave a note for Nandor to let Guillermo rest a bit cause I drained him. Wouldn't want our sole familiar to die just now anyway. Though I do think Laszlo is concerning the young lady who was touring the house this evening, some sort of real estate agent. Anyway she left still alive so either she's a familiar candidate or he's proceeding with the sale or both." smile… "I'll have to take action here. I think I'll mention this to Nadja..."

…

Bedroom, David and Jennifer's place...An hour after Jen's return home…

"Jen? Maybe you should try to get some sleep?"

"Sure, baby, sure..." Jen in underwear, having hastily stripped clothes after wolfing leftovers for a quick dinner. "After...Don't worry, I'll do everything, just lie back and let me serve you, Master." she cooed climbing up on him in the bed.

"Jen?! Honey?! What are you…?"

"Master! Master! Master!" she moans, forcing herself on him. "Oh, Master! David, I mean!" the bed shaking...

"Jen, please! This is very nice but...You'll...Wake...Suz...OHHH God!"

"Master, master...David...I love you! I love you, Master!" howl.

Faint cry from the next room, the nursery…

"Oh, shoot. I'll get her." Jen, climbing off a stunned David.

"Sorry, baby..." we hear her voice cooing...


	7. Chapter 7

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part VII...

Near dawn, the community home hallway to Laszlo and Nadja's crypt…

Colin, creeping along in the dark…

"I need to do this carefully. They say it's only instinct when they attack me when I come by during the day or near to it but I suspect that's just an excuse for their wanting to kill me." he notes. "So I need to get to Nadja's resting place before she's in the coffin and able to claim it's defensive instinct...Which is quite strong in night walkers during the day."

"Colin Robinson..." stern voice from behind. "Halt!"

Colin sighs…

Should have put that boy in a coma…

Turning to face an annoyed Nandor, Guillermo just behind him…

"You drained my familiar...My servant...Despite my orders. And our need, especially now, for a functional human servant." glare. "I should destroy you...But what is your defense?"

"Well, Nandor...I only drained him some and it's my nature. But have you heard the news?"

"I shall require satisfaction...What news?" stares...

"Laszlo's found a new familiar...A very pretty one. It's sure to piss Nadja off..." nod.

"Really? That rascal Laszlo…" toothy grin. "When did this happen?"

"Master, you were going to take your just revenge..." Guillermo tries. "I think Colin just means that pretty real estate lady. I told you about her and that I thought Master Laszlo..."

"Not now, Guillermo. I will take the matter of the insult to me in your draining up at the next house meeting, I promise. Go rest now. Between your accident in Manhattan and this you must be a bit exhausted."

"Very much so, Master. And my injuries still cause me great pain… Thank you for..."

"Yes, yes...We'll get you some Tylenol later…"

Colin, to Nandor, all three walking back to Nandor's cell, Guillermo's being near ..."This last evening...She's the real estate agent Laszlo was bringing over to see the house. I guess he decided she was a better familiar."

"I thought I heard a strange voice not crying out for mercy for the love of God last night..." Nandor nods. "Pretty, you say?"

"She's very pretty, Master." Guillermo tries to reinsert himself…

"Quiet, Guillermo. Tell me more, Colin Robinson…I should be fully informed as the cryptmaster and champion leader here. Come to my crypt, it is nearing dawn."

"Oh, well...I had business with Nadja..."

"I insist. All regards my familiar will be forgiven..." gracious wave, Guillermo sighing… "And you may even drain me a little...A very little. As a token of my good will..."

"Fine..." shrug, following after Nandor.

"Really pretty, eh?" as they walk...

"If you care for blonde, lovely, tall...She's rather French..." Colin noted.

"Oh, my...French?" Nandor beams. Uh… "Tell me Nadja doesn't know?"

"Not yet..." Colin, thin smile.

"She spoke in French to Master Laszlo, Master. They were laughing about it." Guillermo tried.

"Yes...Lovely…Get yourself to bed, Guilermo. So, Colin Robinson, really pretty?"

"If you like that sort of thing..." Colin sighs.

….

Guillermo enroute to his cell, alone now...

"It was nice that he noticed I was still suffering. In some agony, really…" he raises his arm with cast. "But I did tell him already about Ms. Jennifer and Master Laszlo probably forming a master-familiar pair. That will be nice if it comes off. I can use the help. And she does seem very nice." beam.

"I can teach her a lot about being a familiar and if she's enthralled, I could suggest to Master Laszlo he make her heed my every word. Sometimes the less or non-enthralled ones, don't. And I end up doing their work too… But I sense she's not like that."

….

"Well, good night, darling...Pleasant daydreams..." Laszlo's voice from his closed casket told Nadja's closed coffin.

"It's rather nice when I get to put her to bed without aid of a familiar. I feel it brings us closer together." he spoke, lifting his lid barely open a crack. Opening a bit more and lifting head up, he looks over to Nadja/s coffin. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

…

Nandor's crypt…

"It's a bit lonely, though also a relief, when I don't have Guillermo fussing about before my day's rest. But the boy has had a busy week, with massive slow-healing injuries, and so much extra work. It will be good to have another, energetic for once, even if enthralled, familiar." nod to us as he sits upright in coffin.

"The lady sounds very charming and nice. I wonder if Laszlo would be amenable to a swap. He does seem to like or at least tolerate Guillermo..."

…..

Thursday night….

"So, yes, it's Thursday night..." Laszlo sighs. "Jen is due to start working here tomorrow by day if my buried commands hold and, yes, I still haven't quite worked up an appropriate approach to Nadja to introduce her as my new familiar. But, since she will also be our potential real estate agent, I think that could be a route for the two ladies to meet on safer ground and see if Jen's warm nature can win her over, or if Nadja snaps her neck and drinks her warm blood. In the meantime, during the day she'll be working with Gizmo...Oh, yes...Guillermo... And I could explain additional voices as extra temp help, helping the boy out. Who knows, perhaps, that could go on that way for decades. Though I was looking for to having Jen read to me in my crypt."

...

Colin in his room, Thursday night...

"I've decided to hold off on speaking to Nadja since Nandor pointed out how nice it would be to have a young and energetic familiar around and Guillermo seems somewhat livelier when talking about her, meaning he'll be a better feed." Pause... "Also Nandor threatened to remove my head from my shoulders if I prevent either the move or getting a young, pretty girl around here. And when it comes to that sort of thing past experience does support he would do that..."

Cut to shot of Nandor in 1877, tearing a perceived rival for a female vampire's attention in two, during a country festival. The victim, another energy vampire, who had been standing next to Colin, merely chatting to while feeding energy off, the vampiress, now spewing blood in every direction as the recently happy villagers flee in all directions, in fact saving most of their lives.

"...though at that time Nandor wasn't that familiar with energy vampires..." Colin notes. "And tended to be a bit less even tempered, which I think is one beneficial effect of my draining him daily. Also he mistook my wife Henrietta for a man. She was a rather large person, with a somewhat manish face, so it's an understandable mistake in the dark beyond the village bonfire."

….

Parking lot of Zeller Properties, Ginny Zeller, owner...Top real estate agency on Staten Island…

About eight pm...Evening…

Jennifer Steinecke emerging from the front door of the building, large folder in hand, talking to a large and attractive brunette standing in the doorway…

"I'm sure I can close with the Meisters by Monday, they just need assurances about the repairs to the heating system." she tells the woman. "I'll be sure and call him tomorrow, to confirm, and I'll get back to you, don't worry, Ginny, I've got this nailed."

"All right, but do whatever it takes, Jen. Go the distance." Ginny, warm smile, pats her arm., then peers out to see camera and documentary crew.

"Jesus..." gasping whisper.

"It's fine..." Jen tells her. "They work with the Cravensworth guy. It's some kind of documentary he's making, he's a writer or something, I told you."

"I don't want then filming here. People will talk." Ginny frowns. "It's too much like the local news team. Get them out of here!" she eyes Jen who sighs but smiles.

"Sure. Right away." Jen turns to go… "Guys!" she calls...As Ginny hurries down a couple of stairs to her, seizing her arm.

"Ginny?"

"Are you wearing a wire?!" intense hiss. "I've got nothing to hide..." she speaks aloud. "But I can't allow my people to be used like this." raising voice.

"Ginny, I'm clean, no wire." Jen notes, shaking head. "I'll tell them to go and not come back, they're just covering all of Mr. Cravensworth's life."

"Well that's narcissistic." Ginny stares over to the documentary crew. "Ok, but get them off my property now. And I want any film they took here."

"I'll speak to the..." Jen begins then hesitates… "What?" she blinks.

"Jen? Get them outta here..." Ginny hisses, then sees her pale face. "Are you ill again?"

"I'm...Ok...Sure...I'll speak to Mr. Cravensworth, I'm to see him tomorrow. Good night, Gin. Hey, fellas!" Jen calls to the crew, stepping quickly over to us.

"Ms. Zeller would really appreciate it if there was no more filming here? It gets the place a bad name, people think you're investigating us. Not that we have a thing to hide, here." warm smile. "You can speak with me over at that Starbucks, down the street?" she points, camera cutting out.

…

"It's so interesting what you're doing with all this filming..." Jen, now at the Starbucks' parking lot. "I'm so fascinated by Mr. Cravensworth, but I looked him up on the net and all I could find was his property title for his house with Mr. Nandor and his wife and a Mr. Robinson...And some interesting stuff about a Cravensworth family in England. I wonder if he is related to that family, the last of them died during a plague some people there claimed was caused by...No, no, no...I must never speak of this!" she turns stridently harsh, then calms.

"What were we talking about? Oh, yes, I'm coming to see Laszlo...Mr. Cravensworth and his family tomorrow. My appointment is at six but I'm going over at eight, in the morning..." she turns blank-faced. "I must not let anything keep me from my duties. Guillermo will instruct and assist me." then return to warm smile. "I've promised Laszlo...Mr. Cravensworth...Such a beautiful name, so Downton Abbey, right?...To win over his wife to our deal and Mr. Nandor as well. He said Mr. Robinson doesn't have a say. I think I can make Mrs. Cravensworth like me, do you know her well?" warm smile to us, slight movement offsetting her ample bosum under suit.


	8. Chapter 8

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part VIII...

Home of David Chu and Jennifer Steinecke, Friday morning about six am…

"Jen?" David eyes her as she pulls back to regard him in turn after a passionate kiss, the two in bed naked under sheets. "Do you really have to go out so early? It's such long day for you and you've been ill."

"Just a cold, I'm fine..." she beamed, moving in again to kiss. "Ma chere...Oh..." she hugged him.

Pull back to show documentary crew in bushes, taking long range shots of the bedroom window…

David and Jen in long-range focus through window…In bed, heads and arms and some chest occasionally visible through the window shot.

Back inside...

"Well...Wait, honey..."

"Come on, we haven't much time before I gotta get up..."

"Yeah, but...Couldn't Mr. Cravensworth see you before six? You say it'll take a few hours to finish going over the house and talking to his family...That's such a long day, Jen."

"You work long hours when you have to, Davey. Honey, it's my job." Jen notes. "Lets make the most of the time we have..." coy smile.

"Sure, but..."

"Maybe Laszlo...Mr. Cravensworth'll let me off earlier than I think. I'll try. Are you set to pick up Suzie at 4?"

"Sure...Ok, but Saturday is free, you promised." David, firmly. "Ginny's been working you much too hard."

"It's my choice. But yeah, it's our weekend...I might have to go out Sunday but just to Meister's place. The deal there is nearly set."

"I hate that guy Meister. He's a fat pig and he practically drools on you." David frowns.

"David? Are you jealous?" she grins. "Come on, he's a sad case. I just throw him a smile, now and then, I feel sorry for men like that."

"He's hardly insecure Jen..." sigh. "You know, I would never interfere in the way you work but sometimes..."

"Yeah?" she eyes him. "'Sometimes'…? Say what you mean, Davey."

"You're a warm person and you like to flirt, I know. And I know you mean only to make people feel good but...Jen, sometimes..." he paused.

"Davey is jealous..." she teased. "David, you know there's no one but you and the Master..."

"What?" he stared.

"What?" she stared back. "There's no one but you...For me."

"'And the Master'? That word again..." David eyed her.

"What?"

"You said 'and the Master' and the other night, when you were practically fucking my brains out you called me 'master'."

"Did I?" she regarded him. "I guess I was being kinky...I've called you names like that before, come on lets take a shower together and then wake up Suzie for a walk." she rolled out of bed, standing naked before him.

"But what about…Jen, are you ok?" David eyed her.

"Davey..." she sighed. "I been workin' my tail off for us and I'm tryin' to keep the romance goin' . Come on, ma petit..." she beamed. "Take me in the shower and show me who the Master is. Come on..." she backed away, giggling.

"Aw, come on...Je t'aime beaucoup...Je veux te baiser, bebe." forefinger in mouth.

"Eh...fine. But try and get off early, will ya?" he rises from the bed and she backs away, heading for shower facing him, giggling.

…

Guillermo in his cell, struggling to get a new sweater vest over his arm cast…

"I'm expecting Ms. Steinecke, Master Laszlo's tentative new familiar about eight...I'm not to discuss her around the house after sunset...And I hope she'll like it here. I figure we'll take it slow the first day. She's in thrall and I can't move very easily. But I'll show her the ropes of dealing with the 'food supply' and cleaning up and what generally need to be done during the day. Not sure how long she's staying today though Master Laszlo said she'd be available all day and would be meeting with him in the house just before sunset around six." thoughtful nod, final pull of sweater.

"That's kind of him to get up early for her. I understand she has a child and I think he wants to make sure she gets home to be with it. And of course less time for Mistress Nadja to see her. He told me he'd be introducing her tonight as a real estate agent only. I wonder if that means we might be selling this place?" Guillermo, looking around. "If it could be a little more modern, maybe a bit smaller or with more familiars? That would be nice. Moving will be tough though. There's a lot to move. And it's hard to find crates to hold the coffins."

…

Colin, in his cell, dressing for work…

"I'm not sure when Ms. Steinecke is coming, Guillermo only told me she'd be by this morning as well as coming tonight to see Laszlo. I hope I can catch her and say hi, feed off her a bit. On the other hand, Nandor's always available and has even agreed to allow a little draining. I always do anyway in the am but it's nice that he's willing. Avoids any chance of an incident like in 1932. I came down too soon and he was able to chase me right out into the street before the rising sun made him bat back."

….

Nadja, in her coffin...Just readying for daylight rest.

"Laszlo was very sweet yesterday and today, settling me in as we have no familiar since Justin's head was crushed by that bookcase, while Guillermo...Not that I'd want him about me...Is too 'injured and tired' to settle us well. I suppose he was hurt the other night but humans can be lazy...Plus I know he doesn't like working for Laszlo and me, though Laszlo is very kind to him. He's always 'Master Nandor' this and 'Nandor the Relentless' demands that..." frowns.

"Still, he's a nice boy generally, just too pathetic to have hanging around one all the time. Laszlo is up to something by the way..." renewed frown. "He's being much too attentive which means he is up to something. Still, perhaps it's just he wants to press me to agree to selling the place."

"He has an agent coming tonight. Our new Renfield, you know? Smiles... "Like in the new book by the Irish guy that they keep making into movies? Very funny, really, but most of them are fairly respectful of us. And there was a 'Count Dracula', but he was rather old and conservative, would never move to England like the fictional one did. Though they do say he met the Irish guy and told him some tales or sold them to him… Maintaining castles is expensive, you know. Laszlo says his family would, if he had not been the last of his line and I hadn't killed him, have had to turn his family estate...Some uncle owned it, Laszlo did inherit but we had such trouble what with him being dead, to prove his claim we gave it up...Into a museum, like most of the big British castles now. Or perhaps a winery and upscale hotel...Which would have been rather fun. Hostessing and eating the guests... Yes, but that Dracula, I don't know. He was obsessed with his dead wife just like in most of the movies but I don't think he would have sold his story. Now he did have a rather sleazy grandnephew, Vladimir...Who did lay claim to the Dracula title. It could have been him. He would have sold his mother's crypt and his mother's staked ashes remains. A vampire hunter got her, I understand. Some poseur...Claiming he got the great Dracula. Bah, if I remember her right, she was old at transformation and could barely move even at night."

"Well, if it is about selling only, surprise, darling...It won't be that hard a sell." she smiles. "But, hopefully Nandor won't be a problem. I'm really looking forward now to a more modern place, perhaps a bigger larger parlor and of course the home theater..." wistful look.

…..

"David, I have to go now..." Jen tells David, rising from table at seven twenty. "I can't be late. Take Suzette." she hands the toddler over and quickly examines makeup. "I'll text you I got there and call you at lunch."

"Ok..." David with Suzette in his arms, accepting her quick peck kiss. "Just...Jen?" as Jen vanishes out the door. He staring out after her through the glass of the door as she hurries to her car, briefcase and her sports bag for gym in hand.

….

"I must not be late." Jen tells camera as she drives. "Thank you for coming along so I don't get lost, my cell isn't getting a good signal this morning and same for my car GPS."

"I suppose I should feel bad rushing out on Suzie and David like that but I have my commands from Master Laszlo. After all he's waited and had me forget about him these last two days, so they've had all the attention I usually can manage. Anyway, I'll make it up to them tomorrow, if the master allows and I don't have to kill them or offer them to him. I hope I don't. I probably won't, you think?" she asks us wistfully, then at sound, looks at message on car screen… "Incoming call from Troy Meister..."

"I have no time for you either, Troy." she frowns. "Still, I should check in with him when I have a minute, that deal is just too good to let slide. I'll explain to Master Laszlo when I see him. David is right, Troy is kinda a pig. But I do sort of feel sorry for guys like him. I mean it's just business, flirting with him a little...That one time I slept with him. Just to help move things along, you know?" sigh.

"I mean, it's only business, you know what I mean?...And maybe feeling bad for him." She brushes hair back. "Poor guy couldn't get a date with twice his money and he's plenty loaded, though he is a bit of a pig. I probably shouldn't go on with him any more but it's just, I don't really mind it when the guy's nice enough. I encounter a lot of jerks in this world who think they're entitled to everything including me and I hate that attitude. So I like making nice fellas who don't think they're very hot stuff happy for a minute. Help them with their self-esteem, you know?" earnest look…

"And Ginny, my boss? She taught me the business and she is a big believer in 'going the distance' to do everything to keep the client happy and seal the deal. Not that I sleep around with every client." nervous look. "Please don't let the master think that...Let me explain." she pauses. See...

Picture a lovely young Jennifer in braids and school suit in Catholic high school…Boys eyeing her...She smiling at several of the shyer, less attractive types who nervously smile back or avoid her smile till she pauses and speaks to them, kindly. Several rather full of themselves types, female and male, frowning at her as she ignores them and continues conversing with a nervous tubby fellow who finally beams at her, talking freely...

"Ever since I got kinda pretty in high school I've felt this way. I had my troubles when I was young and kinda chubby and sick from some liver problems I had then and there were some nice, maybe a little nerdy types, who were kind to me when other kids teased me. See, a lot of guys are really nice guys who just don't have a lot of confidence and it's nice to perk them up a bit. Sometimes, mostly, it's just a little flirting, sometimes, maybe a little more. I mean nothing all that big...Really...Just a little fooling around, maybe just a little more. It makes them feel great, being with a pretty girl. I always enjoy it...I wouldn't if the guy is an out-and out a hole...And it's not something that would ever touch things between David and me. Or the Master and me, now. I love David…Well, David and the Master, the Master a little more I guess now. It's a little confusing..." she notes.

"I suppose I've been using my looks a bit too much in my work these last few...But...College for Suzie and money for our retirement...It don't make itself, you know? It's no big deal, just pushes things along and I'm very careful not to ever let it embarrass David. Still, I hope I can get round Troy and close things without another 'sleepover'. I mean he stands to do well here, too. I never use sleeping with a client to allow shoddy work, you know." firm nod. "Well, worry about all that later...I have other priorities now." nod.

"I brought jeans and a sweatshirt for the work around the house, as the master said there'd be some heavy work. That should be nice, I'd like to see more of the house. I like working around old homes, it helped get me into real estate as well as home restoration. Say, should I get coffee for Guillermo, sort of a little starting day present? He likes coffee, right?" regarding camera.

"Well, I'll get some and see. He seems a very nice kid and the Master wants me to take instruction from him. Though I am not to obey any orders to destroy the Master he gives should he be pissed off at the Master." reciting tone. "You know, like open a window and the Master's coffin?" she eyes road, making turn.

"There's a Starbucks. I'll get us both some vanilla bean scones as well. Just a nice 'thanks for welcoming me' present. You know...I think Guillermo is a virgin...He's definitely at least bi...Maybe I could give him another sort of present as well?" warm beam. "He seems to need a little confidence boosting… Do you think I should ask the Master about that? I don't want to cross any lines on my first day." earnest look.

…


	9. Chapter 9

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part IX...

Outside the community manor, the backyard...About 9 am…

Jen passing Guillermo with warm smile, hair tied in bandana, looking casually lovely in sweatshirt and jeans, lugging a large plastic trash bag of what looks vaguely but suspiciously like body parts… She kindly waving him off as he tries to move to help her.

"It's fine, Gui, I've got this...Hey, guys!" friendly wave as she continues on out a gate to the street to leave the bag with several others for a "special" private garbage service pickup.

Guillermo beaming…

"Ms. Steinecke...Jen...Is so nice. She brought me coffee from Starbucks and some very nice scones..." he holds up coffee with free arm. "And she's been taking out all those bags of garbage I couldn't lift this week. I'll be showing her how we paper and board up the inside of the house next. After I'm pretty sure Mistress Nadja is sleeping. She is so nice...Jen, I mean. I hope Master Laszlo keeps her." pause…

"She already gave me a cool nickname...Gui. Isn't that cool? She is so nice."

….

Colin in his office hunting ground...Seated at desk…

"I actually do have a job here and sometimes I have to do some work, which I can either finish with amazing speed or do later. No one much cares." he types a bit. "There, enough for now. Time to feed a bit." he rises from chair.

"I missed Ms. Steinecke this morning, she was pulling in as I got on my bus. I should ask Laszlo if she could drive me to work if she's coming at eight. That would be like cheese danish to Nandor my coffee. Which he was today, for sure." smile. "Well, she seems to be a nice and very energetic person...I look forward to draining her dry. Hello, Jan..." he hurries after a young coworker who seems eager to avoid him. "Did you know that there's a new article in Time about the company in Thailand that made your blouse with slave labor from very young children?"

….

"Gui here is so funny..." Jen beams at camera, holding large box of implements used in a recent ceremony/orgy for draining victims' blood into goblets, standing by a beaming Guillermo in the manor storage basement room near Colin's room. "He was telling me about how Master Nandor, his master vampire, flies him around his crypt and other rooms, just to please him...That's so sweet...And always makes these 'wooooo….woooo' noises. Right, Gui?" smile to Guillermo who nods. Woooo…

Woooooo...Guillermo mouths to us, glance to Jen busy setting box in place.

"This house is really a gem..." she notes to Guillermo. "I know I can get Master Laszlo and his friends a great price." she ponders. "You know, I think my boss Ginny may have just the sort of mansion they'd be interested in...Secluded, nice grounds, very modern place. I'll speak to her about it and see if I can get her to send some pics on my phone before we see my master tonight."

"That sounds great...Would it have a home theater? My master really likes home theater."

"Oh, sure...The best." she nods. "It may cost a bit but I imagine Master Laszlo can get them in his price range..."

"Oh, he or my master could probably get it for free...They're very good at thrall and hypnosis." Guillermo notes.

"Great...That would really make things easy. Might have to do something to Ginny too, though, in that case. She'll be expecting a big commission from that place." Jen, thoughtful.

"Is your boss nice?"

"Oh, she's great…I've been with her eight years. Taught me everything I know. Very good about flexible hours for my little girl and all. Though tough about demanding performance..."

"Master Nandor's the same way...But I think you'll find Master Laszlo a little easier going."

"He's so nice..." Jen smiled, a bit rapturously.

"I guess...I don't know him all that well..." Guillermo, a bit less brightly.

"But I'm sure not nicer than you, Gui..." Jen, fondly. "Well, you were going to show me about papering and boarding the place? Maybe we could take a look at the condition of the wood beams and the plumbing as we go? If you're not tired? Did the Advil help?"

"Oh yes, I feel great..." Guillermo nods. "How old is your little girl?"

"Two...Going on two and six months. Wanna see a picture?" she offers cell…

"Sure…" he moves closer. "Oh, she's lovely, she looks just like you." he eyes the photo.

"Jen..." pause. "Maybe you should leave..."

"What? Gui?" she stares. "I thought I was doing ok. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No..." he pauses. "It's just. You're so nice...And you have such a nice little girl..."

"Master Laszlo's not going to kill me yet...Probably not for a long time." she notes. "It's sweet of you to worry, Gui."

"I don't think you know what you're getting into here..." he tries. "I'd hate to see you or your child hurt and people...Mortals like us...Get hurt a lot around here."

"I can take care of myseff, Gui. Please don't worry." hand on his arm...Wistful look.

"You're enthralled. Jen, I think if you were yourself you wouldn't want to stay. And what about your daughter?" he eyes her.

"Suzette? She's fine. If anything happens to me, David...My husband'll take care of her. Unless the Master requires her, of course."

"See..." Guillermo sighs. "That's what I mean. You wouldn't say that if you weren't enthralled."

"But...I like being enthralled. It feels so...Liberating, in a way." Jen smiles at him. "Gui, you are so sweet to be concerned like this. But you really have to stop talking this way or I'll have to report it to my master and while you know him better than me, he might punish you, even kill you."

Guillermo, blinking…

"Like I said, you know him better..." she notes.

"He might...Kill me." Guillermo nods. "Though Master Nandor would stop him, maybe. But Master Laszlo's a fair man. He'd probably just warn me or make me forget about it."

"I know he is..." Jen, wanly rapt. "But you know I don't want to say anything...Please Gui? Leave it to me?...It won't be bad and I'll be fine, even if I die. And we can have such a nice time, workin' together." she steps near to him. "I really like you, Gui. Don't worry for me." fond smile, taking his free arm. "You know, I would never want to kill my husband if Mr. Cravensworth ever turned me. That would mean, if I'm ever turned...I'd probably be looking for a vampire mate." she eyes him.

…..

Phew...Jen beams at us. Guillermo off to fetch some heavy wax paper for papering windows…

"That was a little close. Gui is so sweet to be concerned and I would have so hated to have to get him in trouble telling my master about his trying to warn me off..." shakes head.

"But he's a prince of a fella to take that risk..." beams. "He reminds me of David, I mean, in how noble and brave he is. And the master." she nods. "Oh, when he's out of that cast, I really wanna do him." she beams. "Be very good for his ego."


	10. Chapter 10

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part X…

"Really when you take this place all-in-all..." Jen, back now in her business suit, standing before the group on sofa and chair in the "fancy room"...Laszlo and Nadja on sofa, Nandor in chair. Guillermo seated for once in chair Jen had thoughfully placed in the room for him earlier in the day…

"...It's probably the most valuable property in this neighborhood,,.At least till you hit the North Shore area. I would say you'll have no trouble getting 3.5-4 million for it, easy." she beams to the group.

"Four...Millions?" Nandor blinks.

"It's not so much these days as it may sound, Master..." Guillermo notes. "Money is worth lots less now."

"Four...Millions..." Nandor gasps. "What? Not that much?"

"Yes, but that is still a very good price for an old rat-trap like this..." Laszlo, pleased. "Mrs. Steinecke, that sounds very interesting to me. And you think very little would have to be done to the place?"

"A good cleaning, maybe remove some of the boards blocking some of the windows..." she shrugs.

"Which we only installed to protect those valuable old windows of course..." Laszlo notes, hastily.

"Maybe some work on the heating system...I don't think the plumbing is in bad shape, really, Mr. Nandor." Jen eyes Nandor who'd raised his concern earlier.

"It does sound...Interesting." Nandor, nodding slightly. "But of course, we are people...Human people...Of conservative tastes. It is hard to leave our home, especially when it suits us so well...In some ways."

Hmmphf...Nadja hastily represses contemptuous laugh… "Yes, so it does...But in politeness to you, our guest, we have heard you and should consider your proposal carefully, out of politeness."

"Of course...Mrs. Cravensworth..." Jen nods. "And I know from Mr. Cravensworth that you'd want a place waiting that suits your needs and tastes. Maybe just a bit more modern and easier maintenance?"

"That would be..." Guillermo begins, eagerly.

"Guillermo..." Nandor silences him. "Yes, we would require such a place...Easier of maintaining and modern, with of course the home theater systems of modern castles...Homes."

"And you did have an idea or two on those lines, didn't you, Mrs. Steinecke?" Laszlo urges gently.

"Oh yes...Ma...Mr. Cravensworth..." Jen nods eagerly. "Here is one place that my boss Mrs. Zeller just got hold of, new to the market and really quite a place..." she offers cell phone with image of large estate on screen to Nadja, who peers at it, Laszlo leaning over to see. "It's on the North Shore, easy access to Manhattan and LI, nice bit of beach...Plenty of land and a small wildlife area adjoining to help keep most strangers away..."

"That is very nice..." Nadja blinks at the image.

"If you click on the arrow to the right, you can see more of the place..." Jen urges.

"Oh, yes…My, what a nice kitchen...Hmmn…" Nadja frowns. "Very well lighted large room with a nice fireplace but there is much glass. That won't do." 

"No..." Laszlo nods, reluctant sigh. Damn, what a nice place...

"Oh, the glass is UV proof and turns opaque...You can't see in and since Mr. Cravensworth mentioned he has a problem with too much light, you can actually opaque the glass from light going in as well, totally blocking light if you like. It's a very nice feature." Jen nods.

"Totally blocking?" Nandor asked. "This is possible…? Guillermo, why have you never told me of this?"

"I didn't know it could be done, Master Nandor." Guillermo sighs.

"It's very new technology, available only in some of the more upscale homes..." Jen notes quickly, kindly glance to Guillermo.

"It sounds wonderful..." Laszlo eyes phone, flicking images.

"Laszlo, I was not done looking there." Nadja complains. Repressing urge to hiss at him...

"Sorry...How do I go back to…?" Laszlo eyes Jen.

"The left arrow, click...There you go." she smiles warmly.

"Thanks." Laszlo smiles…Ummn quickly less warmly as Nadja eyes them.

"What is the price of this place?" Nandor asks.

"Well, they're asking ten million but I know I can get Ginny to get them down to eight...The market's cooled a bit and it is hard to find many buyers willing to go that high and who can keep up the estate."

"Price is no object, really…" Laszlo notes, grandly. Nadja rolling eyes...

"Yes, that would be a large task, keeping this estate in worthy conditions. Guillermo?" Nandor turns to him. "Do you feel you could handle the tasks required to serve us in such a place?"

"I'd need some help..." Guillermo notes. "I'd do my best but to be honest, that is a big place..."

"Yes. Well, we could arrange extra help." Nandor nods thoughtfully. "Sometime..."

"I'm sure I could get you a good landscaping and general cleaning team if you'll need them." Jen beams.

"Eight millions…?" Nadja asks. "If your boss can get them 'down'".

"That's not a bad price at the going rate on the North Shore…" Laszlo notes. "I've been checking the neighborhoods myself on the Zillow webbed site and it seems reasonable. And really, the price is not a major problem, eh, Nandor?" smile… Nandor giving cautious nod.

"No...But eight millions...That is princely." Slight beam. "Worthy of a great prince indeed. Or a retired general."

"Ah, now you are playing real estate typhoon again, Laszlo..." Nadja frowns.

"Tycoon, dear and it's not fair to bring up the Ponzi scheme again." Laszlo frowns. "How was I to know…?"

"Laszlo lost part of our fortunes several times, especially in the Panic of 18...er 1993. Took us months to recover."

Cut to shot of Laszlo robbing corpses en masse…The corpses dressed in 1893 style…

"I see...Well, this is a good price but you are free to check it out and compare, of course. And I will do all I can to get Ginny to get them to come down a bit for you." Jen smiles.

"I think I could, if I could give it the personal touch..." Laszlo begins…

"Yes, I too could personally touch this Ginny person." Nandor suggests.

"Is that a bar…In the house?" Laszlo asks, staring at phone picture.

"Oh, yes...The house is great for entertaining. And the home theater, in the living room and the entertainment room in the basement is top of the line."

"Oooh...Yes?" Nadja, hopefully. "How are the bedrooms? Let me see, Laszlo!"

…...

Later…

Laszlo, in library… "Well, that went quite well so far...Jen stepped out to get a better cellular telephone signal to call her friend Genny...Ginny?...About the new house and then we'll talk a bit more before she goes when she can answer a few more questions." he beams. "I thought it would really be a tough sale to Nadja and Nandor, but they actually seem taken with the idea of moving. I think Jen is even making a hit with Nadja and hasn't she concealed her thrall well?" beam. "I'm rather a master at thrall, really, but she is a good actress. I wish I'd seen her 'Desdemona', I must get her to do it for me..."

"I have half a mind to suggest the familiar thing tonight but lets not push it..."

…

Guillermo, pacing cell, sent to rest at Jen's kind suggestion that his casts on arm and leg must be leaving him pretty weary…

"I guess you saw I wasn't too happy with Jen's entralled stated and potential dying and maybe killing her own kid or handing it to Laszlo to kill thing. She's nice and I don't meet many nice people. Still, you don't meet many people in my profession and it has been nice to have her around. I mean, it's not my business to tell Master Laszlo whom to enthrall and all but...You know...I don't know if I like this where she's not voluntary and she has a family and all." pause.

"On the other hand, she would tell Master Laszlo if I tried again. And I doubt Master Nandor would see it my way..." pacing cell.

"To be fair to her, though, even though I'm voluntary, I have brought victims in to be killed. I suppose I can't claim she's being unfair to threaten me. It's just I mean, I want to be a vampire and I chose to be a familiar...If Jen had chosen this...Still...She might live a long time as a familiar, maybe everything'll be fine and by the time there might be trouble, I'll probably be a vampire and not really bothered by it all. But, I don't know. She's so nice..." sigh.

"I guess Masters Nandor and Laszlo will do the right thing whether it's to keep her, kill her, or let her go. But maybe I should go back and make sure everything goes ok tonight." he nods. "Master Nandor will probably be calling me anyways as soon as he forgets I'm hurt…And wants something."

….

The group reassembled in the 'fancy room'...Jen having gotten some info from a startled Ginny…

"These guys can handle a property like mine?" Jen assuring her that, yes, the...Mr. Cravensworth and his family definitely could...And yes, they'd like to meet with her, too...Asap...Tomorrow evening being fine.

...She'd answered some of Nadja's questions as to lack of rodents, size of kitchen...Confirmed the opaque thing and found a website describing it to Nandor's not-fully comprehending but accepting satisfaction...

"Well, it does all sound very nice, for starting things. But there is just the one more thing, small little thing..." Nadja, sweet smile.

Uh-oh... Laszlo...Nandor… As Nadja turned grim...

"Yes, Mrs. Cravensworth, it's true." Jen, catching her mood, quickly nods to her hard stare. "Mr. Cravensworth enthralled me when I first came over Sunday."

Laszlo, choking a bit, Nandor staring...

"You did?" He asks Laszlo. Who gives nervous shrug...

"I'm his new familiar and slave and I am sorry not to have told you outright but I thought we should first intro me as your new real estate agent then move into the rest." She eyes a grimly staring Nadja.

"I hope you won't kill me 'cause I really think I can be of service to you, mistress, as well as to the master." Beam. "Though if you must, please don't blame the Master."

"Please don't kill her, Mistress Nadja..." Guillermo pleads now, stepping forward. "She's very nice, and works really hard and she has a very nice little girl..." he hastily blurts.

Nadja frowns at her mate... "Laszlo? You took her when she has a little girl?"

"I didn't know...At the time..." he tries.

"A little girl? Really?" Nandor, curious. "How old?"

"Two and a half...It's my fault, mistress." Jen notes. "I didn't mention it when I first met him and I was flirting a bit with the master, before my enthralling, to get your business, he naturally assumed I wasn't married. I'm so sorry if I misled you, Master Laszlo." Apologetic tone to Laszlo...Who offers kind smile...

"Oh, really, it wasn't..." he faded off at Nadja's grim stare.

"Well...Normally I would cut your head off and drain you dry and not speak to Laszlo for several years..." Nadja begins.

, hard glare to Laszlo...

"Now, dear..."Laszlo tries.

"I could take her off your hands..." Nandor quickly offers. Guillermo staring...

What, Guillermo?" Nandor frowns. "I'm master vampire here, I can have all the familiars I want...Don't be like that. Jealousy is very unattractive."

"Shut up, Laszlo..." Nadja glares at him. "Now if I thought this was a serious flirtation and the girl wasn't just a whore doing her business...Another Milly."

"She's not..." Guillermo… "Now Milly wasn't..." Laszlo...Both quickly backing away at Nadja's hiss…

"I suppose I was pressing the flirting a bit...It's just business, Mistress. But I am fond of Master Laszlo, I can't say I didn't find him attractive...I know I have to be truthful with you, just as I must be with the Master." Jen notes.

Laszlo beaming a moment, then looking apologetic as Nadja rolls eyes...

"I appreciate your honesty, whore business girl. And a little child is involved...Plus, frankly, this house sounds too good to miss." Nadja nods. "Laszlo, I must have your promise and your command to her that you will not have sexual relations with this woman. Or turn her. Though if I like her as a friend and she is not as whore as your others have been, I might do so when her child is grown."

"Of course, darling...What were you thinking? I didn't take her to 'take' her." Laszlo, geniunely offended. Nadja eyeing him...Then smiling…

"Well, you are not lying, right now...That is nice. And life-saving for you, whore Mrs. Steinecke." Nadja nods. "But you have a whore's way about you, it makes me nervous. Laszlo is so easily taken in...'Your master' or no."

"Of course, Mistress." Jen bows head. "If Master Laszlo will command it, I'll never try to have sex with him..." nod.

"I would be glad..." Nandor begins…

"Shut up, Nandor." Nadja frowns. "You can't control her if Laszlo bit her first and she would always be looking to be near Laszlo...It's what the enthralled do. And you, whore girl, can't resist wanting to serve Laszlo, even if you were not whore in nature. But if Laszlo commands you not to come to him for sex and never when I am not present, and you only work here by day when we are at rest, except to do business as our Renfield agent at night...And I must always be present when you do this business…."

"Renfield? That's rather..." Laszlo smiles.

"...Shut up, Laszlo..." Nadja continues… "...We can try you out as a mostly daytime familiar, to work here, helping Guillermo. At night and the weekend days you should be with your daughter anyway."

"I work some weekends..." Jen notes. "For my job..."

"See, she is looking to get round me..." Nadja frowns.

"Just to do her job, darling..." Laszlo tries.

"She is whore nature, like Milly..." frown. "I think this will end badly but, for the child and so we can get that nice house and have some help, we will try it out." Nadja shakes head. "Command her, Laszlo...As I have said."

"Of course...Ummn...Could she possibly...When not too busy by day?...Read to me...To us? In our crypt? With the coffin lid closed?" Laszlo, hopefully.

"I'd love to..." Jen, beaming. "To both of you, of course...And once I learn to do that darning socks thing Master Laszlo asked me to learn..." Nadja frowning…

"We both need socks mending...And you hate darning socks." Laszlo notes.

"I am too indulgent with you. Fine. But never when I am away."

"When is Mistress Nadja away, Master…?" Guillermo whispers to Nandor. "She's always here..."

"Before your time, Guillermo." Nandor notes.


	11. Chapter 11

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XI…

Seven forty-five pm…

"Well...How do I feel?" Jen, in car, pulling seat belt in place… "Maybe a little down, I have to admit. I was sad to be ordered never to have sex or be alone with Master Laszlo. I mean, 'Never'? That's such a long time, especially if the command holds should I get vamped by him or Mistress Nadja or Master Nandor. Or that Baron, Guillermo was telling me I should be careful around." sigh.

"I mean...It's not that I need to have sex with the master to serve him. And I will, I'll really give it 110 percent with the work round the house and all...But he is sooo cute with that British accent and all. And I think the thrall thing does make him even more appealing…" smile, sigh.

"Still, he has been around a long time and, I think, has been with a lot of women. I'd hate to ever give David anything. I'm always very careful that way. I always use a condom… But maybe with vampires...It's different and condoms don't work? Do you know? No?" looking at camera.

"Well, in any case I have my orders...No sex. But I can read to him, which will be so nice. And I will learn to darn socks. I can sew some already, my mother taught me, so it's shouldn't be too hard. And I will be serving him and Mrs. Cravensworth by working on this place and the new one. I really think they all liked the North Shore place and it is a nice property. I'll have to make sure Ginny comes tomorrow. I guess Master Nandor will thrall her? Unless?...Can Master Laszlo thrall more than one person at a time? Oh, well that would be nice if we both have the same master, I suppose..." she backs the car out and heads for the gate.

"I hope Suzette ate her dinner ok... She did have a little constipation this last week and we took her to the doctor's, Dr. Engelsby? And he said she was ok, just a little blocked, perfectly normal, and she did move her bowels on Tuesday, David said. It was nice of Master Nandor to ask about her. Is he fond of children? Hmmn...Well, they say a military guy can get to having a lot of remorse about things they had to do, like those Vietnam vets who go and help Vietnamese kids? David was in Iraq for eleven months, a captain in the Army Reserve eight years ago, while we were dating." she smiles, turning onto main road as she leaves the gate..

"He was so brave...Even though he's a bit on the small side, he was right there in the middle of things. He saved three men once from a burning tank. But he's the sort of brave guy who hates to talk about these things. So modest…" fond beam.

"You know I think Mistress Nadja must like me or she'd've killed me. Though I wish she wouldn't call me a whore in front of Master Laszlo and Guillermo. I suppose she's just not used to modern women and sexual liberation...But she seems very nice and if the Master loves her, I've got to love her too. And I do..." nod. "I'm good at getting people to like me without coming on too strong. You have to be able to do that in my business. But even if I have to exaggerate about a place to push it or leave out something, I always try to be sincere about liking my clients. People can tell when you fake it so if I don't like them, I go for very professional. I think I like Mistress Nadja, it should be fine." Pause.

"Of course I could run into the Master in town sometime. Mistress Nadja never told him to tell me we couldn't have sex away from home. Though he did command me not to have sex with him and I guess that covers every situation, maybe. Well, we'll see…"

…

Laszlo, in garden, trimming topiary… "Well, that was a bit hairy for a moment, after a good start. Fortunately Nadja has become a bit broader-minded and thankfully, less jealous or at least a little more trusting. It was nice that she believed me about the sex thing. I mean, yes, sex is always nice but I know that sort of thing with humans can cause trouble and my main goal here has always been practical…To have a good, young, healthy human to help out and perhaps bring a touch of sweetness and light, metaphorically speaking, to our existence. And to read to us in our crypt by day…I really love that."

Considering… "Bit mean of her to hit at Milly like that. I'm sure she never gave Nadja cause to think of her that way, she was very friendly and kind but never a prostitute…Seems a bit cruel to slander her memory, poor girl. And Jen's certainly not a prostitute. I think sometimes Nadja's even more conservative than ole Nandor. Who did seem to like Jen quite a bit…Perhaps too much." frown.

"I mean suggesting twice that we swap…Guillermo for her? Come now. I mean if you want a new familiar go out and get one, like I did. Or use the Internet webby thing…" stern nod.

"But there's not a chance in Hades I'd ever swap Guillermo for Jen…Unless of course the lady wife insisted absolutely. But I think I sense she rather likes Jen, in a way…Nadja can't help her jealousy, it's a part of who she is, her gypsy heritage and all that and really…I love her for it." Fond smile. "Good thing she likes children and it seems after all she's really ready for a change, homewise, which did surprise me. But wasn't Jen quick and sharp with that fine new place? She's very good at her job, I'd say. I honestly can't wait to see it. I hope she can persuade her employer to come over tomorrow night. Though she told us we could go over regardless with her, see the grounds and either she can steal the key or we can try to break in, though it has a good security system and guards patrolling which means we would probably would be best to avoid trouble and be patient."

"Wasn't Nandor a surprise?" pleased nod. "He seemed quite taken with the place, I never thought he'd be so amenable so quickly. But it is a wonderful place and I suppose he takes it as the proper due of the Sultan's general and all that… Though no way is he choosing the paint in the living room and parlor."

...

Guillermo, in his cell…Lying on cot, as his injuries are paining him a bit…

"I'm glad things went ok in the end. I thought for a moment, Mistress Nadja was really going to kill Jen or order Laszlo to release her. Not that they've ever released a thralled person except, I think, for that Mr. Peterson who is still a little crazy and in a mental institution. Though maybe he's still kinda under Master Nandor's spell, even there, since he is still a little crazy…" pondering.

"Jen thought the Renfield thing was funny. She explained it to me when I was following her to her car to make sure she got out ok but wasn't with Master Laszlo as I hadn't seen 'Dracula' or read the book, though I borrowed a copy from the library room and I'm reading it now. It's very interesting, I wonder if the 'Dracula' guy is real? He sounds a little like Nandor, though it could be he's based on the Baron, our house guest, maybe? Baron, Count, I mean."

"Jen was joking that she ought to start eating bugs. She's so funny." Smile…

….

Colin Robinson on his cot in his bedroom…

"It seems a bit unfair, that they had a meeting about the sale of the house and didn't include me. I am after all, a member of this community and it affects me. But I did listen in from outside the door and got most of it. The new place does sound nice, I should go over and see it before any of them can, during the day. I could lay claim to a drab basement room for my new place, though I don't want the whole basement, that would be too much space. I wonder if it has a pool? I like to float face down and have people coming to see if I'm dead. Which of course I am, in a way."

…..


	12. Chapter 12

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XII…

Saturday, 5:30pm…

"It's really neat to be included in the Cravensworths' documentary like this…" Jen beams at camera as she drives. "You guys really get into your work I see. I wouldn't have expected to be important enough for you to follow around but I think I get that you want to trace my development as a familiar, right?" Nod, adjusting sunglasses.

"I'm headed over to our office to get the keys to the property I was showing to the guys on my phone yesterday. I promised I'd either bring Ginny over to discuss things or get the keys. She was a little reluctant but after she reviewed Mr. Cravensworth's credit info this morning after I called her, she was pretty willing to go ahead. I wonder how he managed such a great credit history and bank account info? Is it from his family? He did tell me his family had owned a castle in England but they were all gone so far as he knew after he died." She eyes camera. "Well, he has been around a long time, maybe Gui can tell me more. We will have to be sure after all the transactions will hold up so I need to know if anything's faked. Ginny does want to meet them but she's got some family things so will come by on Monday evening." Sigh. "Think, between us, her daughter's in trouble again at school and she's driving out to lay down the law to her. Elsie is a good kid but she tends to think she can get away with murder…And she's not a vampire…" teasing smile.

"Suzette had such a nice time today at the park with us." fond beam. "They had this arts and crafts fair? Annual thing… So we took her and she got her face painted and got to finger paint a little. She's very talented if a mom may said so herself…" smile. "I promised David I'd only be out two hours as he's cooking a nice meal for us. Northern Italian, actually." Grin. "His dad's mom's side."

"I think I can let the guys in and let them wander round and lock up later. Though I have to remind them there is a security team and they shouldn't kill any of them. I'll clear them with the guard booth when we go in." she pulled into the Zeller Properties lot and up to the door ramp, hopping out quickly, dressed rather casually in sundress, hair bound up in band, sunglasses perched.

….

Inside office doorway, camera sweeping around the cubicles and offices…

"Well, this is Zeller Properties…Uh, I have to ask you not to film in here, I don't think Ginny would like it and until she's enthralled probably best not to get her riled. Ah, there's the keys…" Camera cuts out.

….

6 pm…The community manor…Just outside Laszlo and Nadja's crypt…

"I am bursting with anticipation…" Laszlo, decked out in the black suit he'd worn to the club a few days earlier. "I think it's safe to say we all are, really. A new place, modern, nicely isolated with some acreage. I think even Baron Afanas will be impressed, a clear testament to our rising dominion. Nadja?! Jen will be coming soon! Are you nearly ready, darling?!"

"Yes, I'm nearly ready! You've been asking for the last hour!" Nadja's voice from within the crypt.

"Sorry! Just don't want to keep Jen waiting, she'll need to get back home soon."

Cut to Nadja, prepping within crypt…

"So now we can't keep our familiars 'waiting'?" frown as she works on eyelashes with heavy mascara. "I knew that whore would have Laszlo wrapped around her little finger, just like Milly all over again, except for the child…And the husband…" sneer. "I can guess what he's like. Another Laszlo, running about, waiting on her hand and foot, utterly humiliated." Eyes us. "I don't do that, myself, of course."

"Still, I am eager to see the new place…It looked so very nice on her phone cell window. I hope it will be as nice in real life." Sigh.

"I hope she is not neglecting her child for us. I understood today she was to take her girl for an outing. She promised to bring pictures…"

…

"I just have to stop for one second here, see if I can get a signature…" Jen, putting car in park after pulling into a rather large driveway to a rather large house. "Troy?!" she calls, waving, to large, heavy-set man in suit coming down stone walkway to her car, pausing to eye the documentary team.

"To be honest…I'm glad you guys are here. That should keep this short. But I'm supposed to continue with my job to avoid suspicion and this is a pretty big deal with the Meisters. Hey, Troy…! Don't mind the guys here. It's something for one of my other guys… Fellas, can you cut it a mo?" she turns to us. "But don't go anywhere? Thanks."

"What's with this, Jen?" Troy Meister, said heavy-set man eyes camera suspiciously as camera cuts out.

"They're doing some documentary work for a writer client of mine…" Jen notes. "Sorry, they get a little enthusiastic."

"Yeah, I want anything of me they filmed." Meister frowns. "And keep that camera out of my face…Take your van outta here!" he addresses the crew members with Jen.

"Troy, I'm sorry, we'll be right outta your hair. I just need your John Hancock pressed down right here." She offered a carboned form. "I would have emailed this but I know you wanted a hard copy."

"You didn't need to bring the whole crew for that…" he glared. "And I was hopin' you could go over things, in the house. I'm still not clear on everything."

"Oh, I just have a couple of minutes, Troy. Can we do that next week? I need to be here on Tuesday anyway to oversee the repairs to the roof."

"Yeah, but you'll be busy then…Can you go?" annoyed, he turns to face us, pointing to documentary crew van.

"Guys, just wait by your van a second, ok?" Jen, smiling warmly. Giving eye suggesting she'd prefer the crew stay out of the van.

"Yeah, just give me a few of your precious time, ok? I have a few questions." Troy insists, sweating running a bit on large face.

"Really tight, Troy? Shouldn't we hold off on this till Tuesday?" she asks.

"What, a million-dollar deal I throw your way and you can't spare me five minutes for a question or two?" he fumed. "Just come in for a minute…"

"Hetty around?" she asked.

"She's at her sister's. Come on, this'll take five or ten minutes. Fifteen at the outside."

She looks around…Sighing…

"Sure…" wan smile.

"You look great, Jen…" he notes, taking her arm as he leads her up walkway to house…

….

Thirty minutes later…

"Well…That's over…" Jen, adjusting hair, brushing and smoothing sundress. "Not much more to do with this one, thank God. I'll call the Master and explain the delay...Fortunately we'll be there soon. " she pulls up phone. "Do you guys have a soda or water, I need to get a bad taste out of my mouth?" Dialing…

….

"Guillermo, the telephone device is ringing..." Nandor's voice from his crypt where he is dressing.

Guillermo, by ringing landline phone… "Yes, I have it, Master. Hello...Relentless residence?"

Holds phone… "Master Nandor had no last name per se so he's used 'Relentless' as his last name for his social security and bank account...Hi, Jen? This is Gui, yes. What? Oh, ok...Fifteen, maybe ten. Great. No, everyone's still getting ready and it's not quite dark enough yet. Oh, yeah...They're all excited. How was the park? Did Suzie have a nice time? Great...Well, we only have the landline here so I'll go and let Master Laszlo know. See ya soon, Jen. Oh, yeah...I'm good, thanks. Yes, I'm taking my Advil. Ok, see ya." he hangs up.

"She is always so nice, asking how I'm doing." he waves cast-wrapped arm. "Well, let me go tell them she's just a little delayed." he jumps to find the Baron's familiar at the entrance to the little anteroom where the telephone is kept. Nadja disliking the ringing, it's kept out of the living room and "fancy room".

"Hello. Sorry, you startled me. I have to go now, bye." he slips nervously past her and proceeds down hall.

"Who was that, Guillermo?" Nandor's voice from his crypt.

"Jen was calling, Master. She's on her way but was delayed a few minutes. She'll be here soon!" he calls.

"Good. Bring me my hat, please."

"I'll get it, Master. I just want to tell the others, if I may."

"All right! She's not driving too fast, is she? The driving is very dangerous the television newspeople say."

"I don't think so, Master!" Guillermo calls. "She drives a lot for her work, I think she's very careful."

"Good! Ok."

"I think everyone is getting fond of Jen." Guillermo notes, pleased. "I hope we keep her a long time without dying."

…...

"Colin Robinson...We've not yet formally met. I'm the daywalking energy vampire of the group." Colin notes to Jen who smiles. Nandor, frowning as he and Guillermo stand with Colin, Jen, and Laszlo in the "fancy room". Waiting for the still-prepping Nadja...

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Robinson..." Jen nods. "I'd shake hands but the Master says I'm not to get too near to you?"

"He'd drain you." Nandor frowns. "And we have a strict agreement that he is not to drain our familiars from now on."

"Yes, no draining, Colin..." Laszlo insists.

"As long as I get the room I want, in the basement..." Colin, firmly. "Is there a room in the basement...Like a storage room or something?"

"Well, the basement is finished, mostly...There are some nice rooms that could make a stand-alone apartment..." Jen nods.

"But no storage areas, drab and lifeless, no windows?" he eyes her.

"Yes, there is storage there, a couple of rooms, cement, without windows. But I thought you were able to go out in the sun?"

"Yes, but I don't like sun. We'll see...It might do. Is there a pool?"

"Yes...A nice one." Jen nods.

"That's good. I like pools." Colin, reassured.

"What would you do with a pool? Swim?" Laszlo stares.

"Oh, yes. I love to do a dead man's float." Colin nods.

"You look very nice. Did you have a good day with your daughter?" Nandor to Jen who beams, nodding.

"Thanks, yes. Suzette had a wonderful day. Would you like to see a picture?" she holds up phone.

"Oh, let me see too..." Laszlo steps over. "Oh, she's a very lovely child. Look at that? Is that blood?"

"Facepaint. She was doing arts and crafts and got a little messy." Jen grins.

"Well, she is a delightful child. You should bring her and your husband over for dinner some evening. I give you my solemn promise they will be under my protection." Nandor nods regally. Jen beaming…

"And mine..." Laszlo, firmly.

Lets remember who the Master is here…

Jen bowing to him… "Thank you, Master. You're so kind." fond beam.

"Well, it's nothing...Gizmo will see to the human food...Right?" he turns to Guillermo…

"Guillermo, Master Laszlo...Yes, I'd be glad to. We could have it catered."

"Yes...Say, why don't we do it to celebrate the new place?" Laszlo suggests eagerly. "I mean, if all works out and I'm sure it will, with Jen handling things."

"Oh, thank you, Master." she beams.

"That sounds very good, Laszlo." Nandor, graciously. "It will be a fitting dedication of our new home...You and your very nice family will be our guests, Jen. We will have a formal reception...I will wear my old uniform of the Empire. Very colorful." he nods to her.

"That sounds wonderful..." Jen, happily. "I just hope you all like the place and we can get Ginny enthralled and working on it with me soon. But first, lets have you see it for real. I think you'll really like it."

"Ah, Nadja..." Laszlo greets the entering Nadja, clearly having worked to make an impression...Regally decked out in formal dress.

At last...He does not dare say…

"Good evening, all. Mrs. Steinecke..." gracious nod. "How is your daughter and husband?"

"Oh, they're both very well, Mistress." Jen bows. "You look lovely. Forgive me for not dressing up but I wanted to get over here quickly and it was a bit casual for us today."

"Not at all, child" gracious smile and offer of hand which Jen takes and kisses, rather pleasing Laszlo...Girl knows the proper form, unusual nowadays... "You are always very lovely. Laszlo?! Has Jennifer had something to drink or eat? She looks a bit tired."

Guillermo eyeing us with smile…

She's in…Concealed thumb's up. Wonder where she learned to do the hand kissing thing? Of course she is kinda French.

"Oh, I'm fine...Thank you so much, Mistress. You're very kind."

"I should have thought of it...Jennifer, what would you like? Gizmo?"

"Guillermo, Master Laszlo..." Guillermo corrects with sigh… "We have soda, water, wine, juice...And some snacks I keep in the kitchen fridge for...Guests."

"Well, just some juice if it's no trouble. I should go with you, Gui. He's still pretty banged up there., I don't want him hurting himself. We'll just be a minute, Master...Mistress...Master Nandor." she notes to the group, bowing slightly as she leads Guillermo out to the hallway.

"Charming girl..." Laszlo notes. "I mean, you don't see many Americans who do the proper form with aristocrats."

"She is whore. But nice whore..." Nadja waves hand. "The kissing of the hand is clever, must be that she is French."

"I agree with Laszlo...You do not see many now who know the ways of polite society." Nandor nods solemnly. "I will enjoy giving this reception in the new house with all due ceremonies befitting a general of the Ottoman Empire. I understand Mr. David, the husband, is a former military man?"

"Yes, Jen said he was a captain in the American army for a bit...Something like that." Laszlo notes.

"That is wonderful...I can discuss military affairs with him. And learn from him the strengths of the human military in this country to help secure our dominion."

…..

Jen with Guillermo in kitchen, she having fetched juice for them both…

"It's going pretty well, you think, Gui? I think Mistress Nadja is warming up to me. I mean as warm as a dead person can..." wry grin.

Guillermo, shyly smiling… "I think so. She really liked the hand kissing. Where'd you learn that?"

"Old movies...Ma grandmere was big on old movies about aristocrats...Greta Garbo and all that. They did that sort of thing and when I ask her, Grandmere Eloise said that's how the royalty and aristocracy did it, before people like her tore them down and cut their heads off."

Guillermo, a bit nervous… "You wouldn't..."

"Gui? My Master and Mistress? I'm enthralled, how could I?" she shakes head. "Don't be silly." she pats him.

"David could, if he ever found out. He's small but fierce." she notes. Guillermo staring, blinking a bit.

"Say…Gui?" she eyes him sidelong, sipping juice. "Have you ever had a girl?"


	13. Chapter 13

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XIII…

The North Shore of Staten Island, Fielderson Estate near Goethals Pond…

"So the bird sanctuary is that way…" Jen, leading group including Nandor, Laszlo, Nadja, Colin, Guillermo, and at Nandor's invitation, the Baron's familiar…

May as well impress with the new place right away…He'd noted to the others.

"Careful, Gui…Can you manage all right?" Jen calls to Guillermo, struggling with leg cast over the stony ground of the estate driveway.

"Yes, let me help you Guillermo. This is somewhat difficult terrain for you." Nandor, with sudden solicitude which startles Guillermo.

"Fellas, I and Ms. Zeller called before, the Cravensworth party to tour the estate." Jen spoke to the guard at booth on driveway. "I've got the house keys…And here's my id."

"Thanks so much…" Laszlo, graciously to the nodding guard as they passed his booth.

"So…" Colin had gone up to the booth, greeting the guard. "Security guard on a big place like this. Must be exciting, standing and walking, walking over all these acres…You know I did a little research on the estate, did you know that in 1868…?"

….

"Oh, look at that…" Laszlo, gasping a bit as Jen turns on the floodlights around the large pool.

"Magnificent…" Nandor nods, "Are those Roman?" he eyed the sculptures about the pool.

"Not all are originals but they're Greek and Roman…Those three are originals." Jen pointed.

"Oh, my…This is a true palace…" Nadja, openly awed.

"Lot of work…" Guillermo stared about. "Lot of work…"

"I'll be around to help and we'll get a good maintenance and landscaping crew in once everyone's resting place is set and settled." Jen notes. "Don't worry it won't be on you alone, Gui." She pats his shoulder.

"Now this feels like a real castle…Minus the battlements and moats and all that…" Laszlo beams, looking round. "Jen?...Excellent work…" he praised. She beaming shyly.

"Thank you, Master Laszlo."

"So that road is the only way in?" Laszlo points back to the road they'd walked down.

"Yes and besides the bird sanctuary behind the house, there's a cliff on the water to your left. Very difficult for trespassers." Jen points. "Shall we go in?"

"Oh, yes…" Nandor, enthusing.

"Indeed." Laszlo nods. "This so reminds me of my second cousin's place in Derbyshire. Remember I told you about his sculpture and pool, darling?"

"Yes…And never took me." Nadja frowns.

"I really was not anxious to have my few remaining family connections eaten by us." Laszlo shrugs. "I thought you understood."

"His last descendant died in 1911. Why haven't we gone to see it since?"

"Well…We've been busy here in America." Laszlo tries, a bit lamely.

"Doing what? Conquering it?" she glares.

"Well, maybe we could go this summer. Or escort the Baron when he returns to…"

"What do you know of the Baron my Master's plans?!" hiss from the Baron's familiar who'd quietly followed, listening throughout without a word.

"Uh…Nothing…" Laszlo began…

"Careful, Master!" Jen had rushed to cover him and Nadja, both staring at her… "Mistress!...Keep back, you!" she took defensive stance.

"Oh, it's fine, Jen…" Laszlo, hastily. As the Baron's familiar likewise took up a defensive stance, hissing at Jen who glares, with arms raised in self-defensive posture.

"Ladies, please…All's well." Nandor intervenes. "Madame, we meant no threat to your Master. Laszlo merely wished to express his devotion to the Baron's care and well-being by offering to accompany him back to Europe whenever that sad day should be. We've no idea of his plans, I swear to you."

Gimlet-eyed stare…Frown at Jen still in her defensive posture…

"The girl is simply enthralled and very devoted to Laszlo and Mrs. Cravensworth…" Nandor continued. "Jen, please…All is well, you may be at ease."

"Yes, Jen…It's fine." Laszlo notes. "Nice defense though…Where did you learn that?"

"Self-defense classes with some tai-kwon-do…" she relaxes a bit. "Sorry, but you mustn't threaten my master and mistress." She addressed the narrow look of the familiar.

Laszlo eyeing Nadja…Hmmn? Hmmn? Defends us both?

"Enough, Laszlo, she is good girl if whore. Jennifer, come by me. Keep away from her, you old crone." Nadja frowns at the familiar who glares. Jennifer moving to a spot by Nadja, Nadja putting protective arm about her shoulder…Even as Jen continues to monitor the Baron's familiar who eyes her carefully.

"Now, now…All is well." Nandor, conciliatory tone. "We and the Baron are blessed to have such devoted familiars…" slight eyeing of Guillermo to side who sighs.

"Four broken bones, contusions…" under his breath… "Sorry, Master. I would have jumped on her if she threatened you." He speaks up.

"Ha, ha, ha, hah!" the Baron's familiar heartily laughed, stunning the rest. "You?" She resumed silent pose.

"Hey, Guillermo would never shirk his duty to his Master." Jen frowns. "He's been a faithful familiar for ten…Right, Gui?,..Years."

"Ten, yes…" he beams.

"Bah!…I have served the Baron for forty years." The familiar sneers proudly. "I have defended him, killed for him, cleaned his castle and his apartment, including of unmentionables, hid him from the Nazis who wanted to experiment on him…"

"Really?" Laszlo, curious. "I had heard something about that…"

"I'm sure you're a devoted slave…"Nadja sighs. "But that's neither here nor there now. We are no threat to the Baron, nor is Mrs. Steinecke here."

"Very…Well…" sniff. "But I shall be watching all that goes on. And I will report all to His Excellency."

"Of course…" Nandor bows. "Naturally…" Laszlo agrees.

Sound of faint splashing in the pool… "Oh, this is nice!" Colin's voice from where he is floating, fully-clothed in pool, face down, arms extended.

…


	14. Chapter 14

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XIV…

The enormous living room of the Fielderson estate…Night…

"Look at that…" Laszlo, fascinated as Jen turns the large floor to ceiling windows to opaque and then to opaque outside only then transparent…

"Amazing…" Nandor stares. "And you say the middle setting lets light in but denies the meddlesome any view from outside?"

"That's right…" Jen nods. "Though we might want to put in a new control that only goes to full opaque and locks, to prevent any accidents…."

"Yes…I know Laszlo could easily fry himself fooling about the controls…" Nadja notes, to his frown… "Come, you know you love to fool with control things and you always ruin the good settings, look at our television back home."

"I fixed that, it's much better now…" Laszlo protests.

"This could have been very useful in my day as a general…For concealment of forces and supplies." Nandor reflects.

"Is Mr. Robinson all right in the pool like that?" Guillermo stares out the again transparent window.

"He's fine, he can do that float for hours…He doesn't really need to breathe." Laszlo notes.

"And we don't need to see him…Jennifer, if you would…?" Nandor indicates the windows, she turning them back to opaque.

"Oh, you should be going Jen. Doesn't your husband have dinner waiting?" Laszlo, solicitously.

"Yes, and your daughter should not go to bed without Mama present…" Nadja agrees.

"Well…If you're sure you can see all you want around the place…?" Jen, hesitantly.

"Absolutely…And we'll leave the keys with the guard on the way out." Laszlo nods, shaking keys in his hand. "We can handle it."

"Yes, my dear…Go…And have a very nice evening with your family." Nandor, benevolently. "This place is wonderful. You have served your master and all of us well." Nod. She beaming.

"Thanks…I live to serve…And I love all of you." She bows. "I'll get Ginny over tomorrow night and we'll get moving on this…So long as you're sure you're happy with the place. Remember, if there's anything you don't like or feel is quite right, I can take care of it. And of course, we'll do a full inspection with an expert when things get rolling."

"We'll do a very careful check and let you know any concerns…Have a wonderful evening, my dear." Laszlo beams.

"Gui? You get some rest too." Jen pats him as she heads for the door.

"Thanks. I will." He beams.

"And tell Mr. Robinson it was so nice to finally meet him and I'm glad he likes the pool…" Jen calls from the door and then heads out, closing.

"Will do that." Laszlo, waving grandly.

"Kiss the little one for me, child…" Nadja calls.

"I will!" Jen's voice through door.

"The palace may be acceptable…" the Baron's familiar suddenly appeared in the living room doorway, addressing Nandor who jumped a bit. "What rooms will be reserved for the Baron?"

….

"I'm so relieved they all seem to like the place…" Jen, in her car, adjusting rear-view mirror. "I know being from Europe and so experienced, they've seen a lot of places and this could have seemed like…'Eh'…But they liked it!" she beams.

"Of course, it will be tricky to arrange the sale and the transactions but given the Master's and the others' powers I doubt it'll be too difficult. Then comes selling their place, which really should not be a problem, I think I have at least two people who'd snap it up." She ponders. "You know, come to think of it, I think one of them, Miss Reynolds, might be a vampire herself. I've never seen her except after dark…No, there was that one time we had coffee in the morning when I showed her the Weissner place. Nope, not a vampire unless she's one like Mr. Robinson. Well…" shrug.

"I really think Mrs. Cravensworth, Mistress Nadja, is warming up to me. At the Master's suggestion, I'm trying not to force it, just be nice and friendly and leave her her space. But she did seem to be happy with the place and it was sweet when she stood up for me with that strange lady, the one they say is familiar to their guest the Baron." Thoughtful pause.

"I wonder when I'll meet him. He sounds really important and powerful, though a little dangerous to be around if you're human. Well, I'll be careful…I'm commanded to be." Nod. Sound from her dashboard, light and image indicating phone call coming through. "Oh, there's Davey. He's getting antsy, so sweet." Fond smile, pressing button. "HI! I'm on the way!"

"Ok, I just wanted to check." David's voice from the dashboard speakers. "Everything go ok?"

"Honey, I think I just moved the Fielderson estate." Jen notes, a gleeful tone. "Ginny's gonna be so excited."

"That's great…But, it's hers right? Will you split the commission?"

"Well, we'll see…Ginny'll do ok by me, I'm sure. Oh and I should be doing well on the Cravensworth place. They want to go ahead now they've seen the Fielderson."

"Great…But I hope you won't have to work too hard, Jen. You seemed pretty tired today."

"I'm fine…It'll be a lot of work but you know me, I can handle it. Tell Suzie I'll be home soon."

"Ok, I've got dinner ready. Hurry up but drive carefully."

"Yes, sir!" mock salute. "Love you!" she pressed phone off.

"He worries about me…It's so sweet. I really believe he'd try to kill the Master and the others if he knew I was in their grip. But that would be…Just awful…" slight grimace. "I'd have to kill him and I'd really feel so bad, I think. Though Master Laszlo would probably have me forget all about it…" wan look, then brightening. "But I'll be careful and he won't find out. And if he does, Master Laszlo could make him forget…Or enthrall him too. So it should be fine, right?" wan smile.

"Well, I worry too much sometimes. It was a great day and I should just do as the Master commanded and go home and have a wonderful evening."

…..

"Now this is a dining hall…" Laszlo looks about the huge dining room…With multilayered marble and glass fireplace in center of one side. Polished marble floor.

"We would never entertain this many…" Nadja stares, looking about.

"I don't see why not…When we establish dominion, we'll need to entertain more." Laszlo shrugged. "And it's nice in any case for when we have more vampires over. Hell, maybe we could even invite the local Werewolf Support Group in the interests of the truce. Let them have the run of the back acres as a gesture of goodwill?"

"No way, they'd piss up the place…" Nadja frowns.

"Perhaps for a formal dinner extending the truce when the time comes." Nandor, clearly relishing the thought of being at head of said dinner's table. "As Laszlo says, a gesture of good will."

…..

Guillermo staring about basement rooms in wonder…

"Master Nandor says these would be my suite and the rooms for lodging victims overnight or other visiting vampire familiars. I've never had a room like this. They're so big…And the floors are nice…Marble here in the big area, this could be a nice place for victims to dine before…You know?...And the carpet in the bedrooms is amazing. It's like cashmere for your feet. And there is a big extra kitchen down here for preparing banquets or something like that and four bathrooms with those big bathtubs?…I could wash every corpse off in no time flat."

Colin, wiping off with towel, striding by. "This is a nice place, isn't it? Come and see the room I want."

Guillermo, eyeing us, shrugs and follows Colin to a storage room of medium size.

"This is perfect. Absolutely dreary and it's already wired for internet broadband." Colin notes happily. "And the big marble-floored room is great for victims to come and have their last meals. The feeding I could do from here…"

"Glad you like the place…" Guillermo glumly gazing round from as far from Colin as politely possible…

"I had my doubts…But sometimes, change, bad as it always is, has some good sides to it." Nod. "You better be going. I'm a little hungry and I promised Nandor not to drain you."

"Yeah. Thanks." Guillermo heads off.

"Wow. Mr. Robinson really loves this place." He notes to us. "I've never heard him talk about the old place so much." Shaking head in wonder.

"I guess this is one of those things that makes being a vampire worthwhile. I mean if you're not incredibly rich. But even then you don't get to enjoy a place like this very long before you get old and sick and die. A plus for vampires, they get to take places like this and stay in them for a long time." Pulls phone.

"I borrowed Mistress Nadja's phone while she's busy looking around. Just gonna call Jen and see she got home ok. Hi…Yes, it's Guillermo…Gui. Did you…? Oh, good." He looks over to camera. "Almost home, just picking up dessert." He returns to phone… "I won't keep you. Everyone loves the place so far. Yes…Sure, if you can…Two o'clock is fine, but don't let it get in the way of your regular work, yet. Uh-huh, yeah…I can order a few things, what does Ginny like? Ok, sure. I should get some bottled water too…New victims who get enthralled are always really thirsty. Yeah, I remember you drank right from the tap after you finished off the juice I had." Smile. "Ok, see you at 2." He shuts off phone.

"She seems so happy. I hope they don't find anything wrong with the place, like maybe werewolves have a den in the woods back there or something?"

…..

…

…


	15. Chapter 15

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XV…

"Blood and tonic, sir?" Laszlo manning the bar grandly, in guise of an English publican, to Nandor who graciously bows, accepting proffered drink with gracious flourish.

"And for the lady, sir? Miss? Fair Miss?" to a mock-frowning, then smiling Nadja…

"Very funny, you are a child, Laszlo. But the same…" she nods.

"Now come…Both of you…You love the place…" he eyes each as he hands her her drink in turn, the blood from his favored vintage flask.

Though usually the "favored vintage" was the most recent draining… Blood not keeping all that well in a metal flask, generally at room temperature.

"It's a fine place." Nandor nods. "I would be a bit apprehensive about an upstairs bedroom even with the opaque windows device…Still, with wood shutters to protect the bed itself. From the occasional power failure."

"I find the idea exhilarating…An upper bedroom again…After all these years…" Laszlo beams. "And Jen did say the house has a backup power system...Solar panels plus its own generator run on biomass." Laszlo beams.

"Is that all life mass? People included?" Nandor asks.

"I believe it's plants mostly...But you could probably use people. We can ask about that...Let me make a note." Laszlo pulls out pocket recorder Jen had given him to record any deficiencies or questions on the spot. "Can we run the generator on rotting human corpses? You know that would be a most ecological recycling of the victims. Biomass to ashes, ashes to dust."

"But where do we put the coffins, Laszlo?" Nadja points out.

"Jen had a fine idea about that earlier…We replace that huge bed with a specially made one, with the coffins in the bed itself, covered by a very thin bit of mattress that unzips to expose the lids…" eager tone. "The native soil in the box with us under a proper cover and we are set. We'd actually be sleeping in a real bed again sort of. Remember I had something like that fitted out for me in my first sixty years, when I had trouble sleeping in a crypt?"

"That was stupid, the windows kept getting opened by the maid. You nearly burned to death."

"But now we have advanced technology…" Laszlo notes happily. "They've finally done something to benefit vampires as well as humans. Jen? Can you locate a good bedmaker...I mean I believe a carpenter, to carry out the idea you suggested as to our bed?" he speaks to recorder.

"With a few wood shutters to protect the bed just in case, I would do it." Nandor nods. "It is time I slept on a higher plane, was able to survey my dominion each day."

"New ways to burn to Death, wonderful." Nadja sneers.

"Ah, but the glass is the UV proof and equipped to filter glare, Jen says, it may not allow sunlight to burn us." Laszlo notes. "In fact, I had heard that some of our people are already living the good life in the light of day, inside, with similar protections. Science marches on..."

I have heard that also…" Nandor, eagerly.

"From whom?" Nadja snorts. "Colonel von Saunders, the fried vampire? This is Edgar Hardee, all over again. Well you and Nandor can be the first to march burning...How do you know the glass UV will stop the sunlight from killing you. Remember Edgar?"

Cut to Laszlo seated on incredibly comfy, very plush white sofa in the estate's living room…

"Laszlo, you just sat down..." Nadja frowns. "And you should get up, this is not our home yet. You may dirty the furniture and make us look like inconsiderate pig types."

"It's fine. The cushions are protected. Jen told me it was fine to sit. Look." he rises, then sits.

"As it is…" Nandor, eagerly sitting. "So comfy…Bouncy too…" he bounces. "Guillermo?" he looks over to where Guillermo had emerged from the cellar… "Come, come and bounce on our new cushions fit for a sultan's harem." he waves to Guillermo.

"We are not having a harem, Laszlo. Do not even fantasize about it." Nadja, sternly, catching Laszlo's eager look.

"Well…Edgar Hardee was our first native born American vampire friend, a resident of this fair isle of Staten who welcomed us with open arms on our arrival. A quintessential American, a true believer in Positivism and Science, of his era, about 1876 or so when we met, eagerly meeting each new discovery with, well, open arms."

Shot of Edgar, a reasonable pleasant-looking large-mustached man of medium height with slightly poppy eyes in typically mid-nineteenth century clothes with bowler hat, on enormous front wheeled bicycle on dark road bearing torch. Shot of Edgar with early wax cylinder phonograph cranking handle. Shot of Edgar with early telephone, cranking handle. Shot of Edgar proudly turning on electric light which causes all five other vampires in group to cringe behind capes. Shot of Edgar standing proudly by small Zeppelin floating on rope lit by electric bulbs. Shot of Edgar with mechanical milking machine approaching terrified victims…One human, one cow. Shot of Edgar with early mechanical can opener, proudly holding opened can.

"About 1929 he got all excited when sunglasses were invented, by a fellow named Foster and got one of the first pairs, believing they would protect his eyes from the sunlight. He wrapped himself up like a mummy and, one must give him credit for his adventurous spirit, with his new glasses firmly wrapped on, went boldly out into the morning sun...On the very day of the stock market crash...An intrepid vampiral pioneer. Sadly…""

""He flamed up, eyes first." Nadja shrugs. "Moron."

"His investment banker thought he'd committed suicide...He did, in a way..." Laszlo notes.

"But the technology is much improved, they can look through glass like this in outer space now...the Ether, Nandor...Where the unshielded sun can even destroy humans."

Nadja rolling eyes. "And you can intrepid yourself looking right out window into flaming death."

"We wouldn't have to risk ourselves on the first try. I can turn a cat and see how it fares…"

"That would be horribly cruel to a dumb beast…" Nandor, shocked. "Perhaps one of our human victims…"

"Either way…"But I have faith in human technology. We see how they fare and if not fried to a crisp, we can survey our dominions by the light of day…" Laszlo proudly notes.

"It would be rather nice to look out in the daylight..." Nandor notes, a bit wistfully. "See the humans ground under my heel for miles...And the trees and the animals."

"Let Guillermo or Jen take a video for you..." Nadja shook head. "You'll end up going through the window...What's so important about daylight viewing anyway?" slighly apprehensive glance to Laszlo, contemplating his view of dominion and bouncing on the sofa cushions a bit more.

Cut to Nadja in crypt at old house, later…

"Yes, it is big deal…Perhaps…" sigh. "Laszlo is having all kinds of humanish regrets these days…Missing Milly, wanting daylight viewing. I fear…" sad look. "He is having regrets again about his Immortality."

Cut to newly transformed Laszlo in his old apartments, kneeling by dead Milly, terrified doctor fleeing room behind him. "My God! What have I become?! What have I done to this poor girl?! Doctor?! Oh, Doctor?!"

"Handsome Englishman, Mr. Cravensworth…" Nadja of this era in long dress cooing. "Come away with me, my love. I have taken the burden of life and death from you. You are…Immortal…Now."

"I asked you to stay with her, help her." Eyes her. "You bit me, right in the middle of…My God! Debauchery, lechery…They've caught up with me at last, just as my grandmother warned me."

"And is Grandmother Oh-So-Wise here now? Is she young and beautiful after centuries? Or dead? Or old and decrepit, awaiting death?" Nadja sneers.

"Point taken, yes. But, this poor girl…" he pats Milly's corpse. "Dead, at my foul hands! Oh, God forgive me!"

"Yes, yes…Terrible. She died still young and beautiful not old and falling apart or in abject poverty with loathsome diseases or beaten to death by drunken husband after bearing four, five, ten awful, dirty children."

"Point taken, again…Fair lady…Or foul creature of the night…" he eyes her narrowly. "You did this, to me anyway."

"I chose you, Laszlo Cravensworth…From among all men." She intoned. "You are mine, forever."

"No, never! Avant, dark creature! I will fight the fight for my soul. Though I have been driven to murder this poor innocent girl, I can still call on God to save me!"

"Sure, yeah…I tried that too. You want to wait for bearded almighty one to appear, doing magic tricks?" she smiles.

"Profane His Name but you cannot speak it! Sweet and holy…Jesus?" he tried, tentatively. Hmmn, thought it would certainly burn my tongue if I could say it. "Yes, Christ…Ok…" Pleased nod. "…Is my salvation…"

"I thought you were atheist? You talked that way at meetings all this month." She eyes him. "Now you are dead and got religion?"

"How else may one deal with the forces of Darkness revealed to me, than to call upon God?! Reason, I suppose?" eyeing her. She shrugs...Why not? "Well, I call upon Reason but reserve the right to seek salvation if Reason has no effect here."

"You are going to argue me to Hell?" she stares. "Fine. I was like you, mortal. But unlike you I had hard life and little joy from this God guy or from 'Reason'. Then vampire bit me and turned me and now I am powerful and Immortal...Though...Oh, so...Lonely."

"And now you've killed me and drawn me to your dark existence..." Laszlo, solemnly. Patting Milly's dead arm...

"You had early stages of leprosy...You prefer you died that way?"

"Yes, well...What about this poor girl?" he indicates Milly. "Can you revive her?"

"No, she needed to drink blood from you. Is too late."

"Oh...Poor child..."

"Look..." Nadja pulls back Milly's blouse to reveal sore. :She has early moark of plague. She would have died in agony. Now, she's at peace."

Return to Nadja, later in present… "It was an old burn scar she got roasting a turkey for Laszlo but he was eager to be convinced..." sigh. "I just hope he is not again having remorse thoughts. I hate it when he has remorse thoughts, makes me feel bad. I truly love him. Even if I have fling with Gregor my old reincarnated lover now and then."

…

Back to the estate living room, present...

"I want to check the toilets." Nandor rises, heads for the nearest bathroom. "Come, Guillermo, you may need to clean up."

"That's fine...I will check...The home theater..." Laszlo smiles at Nadja who mock-frowns at his patting of a seat beside him, but takes seat.

"Oh, my..." she blinks as one wall of the room turns into a CNN broadcast…

"The toilets are marvelous!" Nandor proclaims from a bathroom, sounds of rapid flushing… "Aren't they marvelous, Guillermo?!" "Yes, Master."

"Don't break anything, Nandor…!" Nadja calls, nuzzling by Laszlo and eyeing screen… "We do not own the place yet."

"Mein Gott!" the Baron's familiar stares at the colossal screen from the living room doorway…. As an episode of "Star Trek" classic begins with field of stars and music...

…..

Sunday morning, next day, 10:30… Popover Pantry, favorite brunch locale for Jen and David…

"David…" Jen in business attire to frowning David in casual attire, Suzette happily playing at food in high chair…

"It's business…And two really big deals. Ginny is giving up part of her Sunday, too."

"Ginny only cares about her business and bank account…" irritated tone. "Jen, it's our Sunday."

"And I'm here, I just have to do a few things later. I'll go at two, back by seven for dinner."

"You're working too hard…You look tired and pale." He noted.

"Thanks…" wry frown. "Just what a girl wants to hear…"

"You know what I mean…"

"When everything's settled and papers are signed, I'll take a break…I promise. I've been meaning to cut back on my hours with Suzie getting bigger anyway, you know that."

"I know you keep saying that…" he sighs.

"Now you're hurting me a little…" she eyes him. "But, ok, I'll put it in writing, how's that? And you can't have complaints about the sex…I hope." Sidelong glance.

"That's been tremendous…If a little extra kinky recently." He notes. "Suzie…Stop that and eat!" he turns to Suzette now making a puddle of her cereal.

"Suzie…" Jen, wiping her face with napkin. "I thought all men liked to be called 'Master' in bed, once in a while." Roguish grin to David.

"Within limits…" he grins back. "I like to think you're enjoying it too."

"If you can't see that, you need better glasses, babe." Smile, fond pat. "Ooops…" she feels buzzing phone and pulls. "It's Ginny."

"Yeah…Hey, yeah…I'm set to meet you at five, with Mr. and Mrs. C. Do you have the directions? Great. Yeah, they went crazy over the place, Mr. C says it's perfect. Well, he feels they can move on it right away if we can get things rolling at our end. Sure…Sure…Ok…"

Commission? David mouthed. She put up a hand…

"Yeah, they just wanted to get all the initial paperwork set so we can start hitting the banks Monday for the security. He seems to feel there'll be no problem with that. Yeah, PNC… And I've sent out emails about their place. Miss Reynolds, The Greens…And that historical society…Well, it's more complex with them but they're were looking for a place like that. Ok, see you at five. I'll be doing some checks there after I get the keys from the guard at Fielderson's. I'll be from 3 on if you come early but the C's won't in till 5:30 at the earliest. Ok. Great, Ginny." She closes phone. "Ok, free till 1:30." Smiles at David who shakes head.

"She ought to be up front about your share of the commission. You found these folks and are doing all the work…"

"Ginny'll be straight with me, don't worry." Pat. "Come on, Suzie's set, lets eat…I'm starved." As a waitress set down their orders. "And then we hit the sidewalk for some clothes shoppin', Suzie…Oh!" she tickled the giggling girl in her chair.

…..

Three pm…The community manor…Or, as now defined in Jen's papers, the Cravensworth-Relentless estate…

Cut to Colin, back in his cell…

"And the importance of being a daywalker..." smiles.

"Being a stickler for paperwork by nature and profession, back to my days in the Patent Office in the 1840s, I made sure we arranged, over time, the proper paperwork for ownership of our house and land…Thank you." Nod.

"Of course, I probably should have put my name on the documents along with Nandor's and Laszlo's but I was trying to piss off Nadja at the time, whose wrath in those days I fed very well from, and to avoid being killed by her I had to keep my name off as well as hers to placate her a bit when I'd claimed the government here didn't allow women to own property. Which did rather sell America to Nandor… But everything should be in order, deedwise. Fortunately I enjoy going over to the property and deeds offices-locally, county, even to Albany for an occasional holiday among the drones of the state office…Simply wonderful, really. Albany is probably the best place on Earth for someone like me…Except maybe, Buffalo? Almost totally drab and soulcrushing throughout…But as I was saying…Sorry, yes, I am feeding off your cameraman, you might want to…New meat, great, thanks. Hi, there." wave.

"…So as I was saying, it's a hobby of mine to go and check and update all our paperwork at least once a month as to property, social security, medicare…I keep having to fully update us in the system every five-ten years so no one gets suspicious, though for the long term stuff like updating our birth registries I find a clerk or someone with access, then by night have Nandor come to them at home to get them to file the updates, then erase memories… We've found it's best to mildly enthrall some young office person just high enough to have access and keep them at their job till they're old, grey, and drop dead from ennui and frustrated dreams. Of course if they've any real talent they have to refuse promotion out of their dead-end existences." He notes. "Just a light draw to compel them and then prey on their fears of failure and need to follow rules a bit. Generally pretty easy."

Cut to Birth Registry office four years earlier, middle-aged woman behind glass shield questioning Colin in dull beige business suit, sleepily…Nandor standing by…

"Ok, but if he's Nandor Relentless III, son of Nandor Jr…Where's his birth registration in the system?" she peered at her screen. "I can't find a record, do you have any documentation?"

Colin glancing round…No one watching…Either busy with others or gone for day… "Nandor?" Nandor, in a strange mix of cape, business suit, hat pulled low over head, stepping over, cautiously.

"Althea…You remember me…" he stares at her. "Quietly, please? And nice to see you again."

"I…Remember you, Master…" Althea intones flatly in low voice.

"You see nothing wrong, go ahead and register me in the system…It's the easiest thing to do." Nandor intones, waving hands and staring at Althea, the clerk, staring back at him blankly.

"I can't override the system…I'll need to put a new fake record in. It's harder nowadays, the system's almost all digital. Can you come back next week?"

"You can't do it today? I had to wear body wrapping like a mummy and it's raining today." Nandor urges.

"I see from the weather report it'll be sunny all next week." Colin, contentedly unhelpfully.

"I may get caught and I would be sent to prison, Master. And they would see whom I was doing it for…" she notes, flatly. "You'd be in danger…"

"Oh, very well…Do it when you can, in secret, then forget, but only after you call Colin here and tell him when we should come back."

"Yes, Master…" Althea notes.

"Are you well? You had high-pressure blood last time we met. How is George?" Nandor, politely.

"I'm on meds but still a little trouble. George had a heart attack last year. We're thinking of retiring next year and traveling a little, maybe live abroad if we can manage it." Adjusting glasses.

"Oh, no…" Colin hisses. "We have to do Laszlo and Nadja next year. She can't retire."

"Althea, you may not retire next year." Nandor intones. "You love your job and fear any change. Travel does not appeal to you, you hate the thought of living in some strange new place. Besides, retirement is boring. You should take up a hobby instead…Take some vacation time, perhaps. But do not retire. And forget that I told you this."

"Yes, Master…" Althea nods. "So, you'll have to come back with some kind of documentation, Mr. Relentless. But I'll check again later and call you if…Why would I call you, we never call…?" wanly puzzled look.

"Her will's pretty strong despite the soul-crushing nature of this place…" Colin notes to Nandor.

"Althea…" Nandor intones. "You will call when you have placed the fake document but forget that you called, remember? Ok?"

"Yes…" her voice trails… She blinks as they leave her window.

"Next…?" a bit feebly.

"Poor Althea, she's lost a lot of her pep and vitality…" Nandor shakes head as they head out of the office. "I hope she can do some vacation, she looks like she needs it. Colin, perhaps even if it may be difficult we should let her retire and take on a new person to handle our affairs here."

"Not many candidates…Young folks don't want to work here in most cases unless they have to…" Colin notes. "It wasn't a bad deal for a young black woman back in her twenties to get in here then but now…Eh…" shrugs.

"Really? I know it's not got the thrill of being in the army slaughtering your foes but I thought this was an essential public service?"

"In public service commercials, maybe…" Colin notes, mocking smile.

Back to modern Colin…

"She's still working at that office, afraid to retire, thanks to Nandor, all the vitality and spirit she had crushed out of her after years of our keeping her chained to that job…They tried to promote her again, last year but she refused. Her husband left her for a younger woman with a little more spirit two years ago. Nandor feels a little badly about that but I say the world needs more crushed, sadly pathetic people manning government clerical offices till they drop dead in their chairs." Nod.

"Anyway, we should be good to go, but I'll go and review our paperwork at the Deeds Office this weekend. Then look over the papers Jen leaves and review things for the financial transactions with Laszlo. Sounds like I'll be having a great week…" beam.

…..

…

…

…

…


	16. Chapter 16

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XVI…

4:30 pm, Sunday...The community manor…

"You really don't have to help with this today, Jen." Guillermo sighs to Jen as she lifts the other end of a large tarpaulin-covered object exactly the size of a human body, Jen in an old shirt and jeans she'd brought with her.

"It's silly for you to strain yourself when I'm here to help, Gui. I expected to be crawling round the place getting a look at the heating system and how bad that rat problem is...It's fine. I got this end, ready? Ok, lift!"

"You do that for your other clients too?" he eyes her as they lug the object down to the rear gate for disposal as "special" trash.

"Well...Not usually. Especially regards checking for rats myself, I usually get an exterminator..." slight grimace. "But if it's needed I'm always ready to go the distance...And I always have to be ready to muck around a place to see what's needed. Really, it's no problem." she beams. "I've had to do some stuff to get a deal set that makes this..." Ummn...She eyes the blood oozing from a loose fold.

"I'll get that after we set this down outside." Guillermo notes, both eyeing the bloody puddle. "And I'll get another bag from the kitchen to wrap around there."

"Let me do that, you've been running around too much on that leg cast." Jen insists. "Lets just get this out for pickup." she shook her end slightly.

Setting it down just outside the back gate, Jen regards the tarpaulin. "Gui? Do you ever say anything?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean..." she shrugs, indicating the object on ground.. "It was somebody once. It could have been either of us."

"Do we really have to talk about that?" he looks about a bit nervously. "I mean, it's just the 'circle of life' and all. We eat things, we get eaten, but I kinda prefer not to think about it."

"Sorry. It's just...Sunday and all."

"Oh. Are you religious?"

"Ummn...Not so much...Kinda Catholicish a bit...I was raised in it."

"Sorry. Say I was raised Catholic too. I've kinda moved away from it, now." he eyes the tarpaulin.

"Sure. I guess me too. Still...It might be nice, since they did the Master and his friends a service..." she gives winsome look. "Maybe just a 'thanks and hope you find the afterlife nice'?"

He regards her vaguely stricken face… "Uh, sure...I suppose it would be respectful. No problem."

"Ok..." she beams, moving before the object on grass now. He coming to join her.

"Hi. We just wanted to thank you for helping our masters and mistress." Jen notes. "Gui?"

"Uh...Sure. Hey, thanks. Hope the afterlife is nice for you." he nods to the tarpaulin.

"Thanks, Gui." Jen pats him. "Let me go get a bag and some paper towels and Windex."

"And salt and water? They say salt gets that out of anything..." Guillermo notes.

Wow...He eyes camera after Jen has gone up steps after closing outer gate. "Kinda weird there. But she's very sweet to want to do that, right? Just...Makes me feel a little...Odd. I hope we don't have to do that again." he eyes tarpaulin on grass. "Still I guess it was nice. Respectful, you know?"

…

"I got it!" Jen calls as doorbell buzzes. She opens front door to reveal the lovely fortyish brunette Ginny Zeller, well-made up, in business suit, a sachel on her arm.

"Jen?" staring at the younger woman smiling at her in rather filthy old shirt and jeans…Holding bag with Windex and salt and some rags.

"Hey, Gin!" happy beam, setting down bag.. "Come on in!" she pulls the woman in, closing door. "You're early, they'll be pleased. Forgive the mess, I've been crawling all over the place."

"Yeah...I see. Well, you're always a go-getter, Jen." nod. "I just hope they don't stand much on ceremony..." eyeing her ruefully.

"A little but not that kind..." smile. "They're British...Well, Mas...Mr. Cravensworth is. And his wife and Mr. Relentless are European. Say, they appreciate your coming a day early."

"Really...Oh, no prob..." Ginny, looking about and setting down her sachel. "Are they here yet? I was hoping to go over things with you first."

"They can't be with us till 5:30..." Jen notes. "What did you want to go over?"

"Well...This is quite a deal, Jen. The biggest of the year if it goes through. I want to be sure we've got our best game going here, even if this is preliminary."

"I'm sure we've got it in the bag." Jen nods. "They're very anxious to do this."

"Great. But a deal like this is complicated..." Ginny points out. "Is there somewhere…?"

"The living room's in here..." Jen leads her.

"Great..." Uh...She looks around. "It looks like the first thing this place will need is a good cleaning...And why are those windows boarded? Is this place abandoned?"

"No, the Cravensworths live here, more or less..." Jen shakes head. "You can put the stuff on that table and have a seat. Want something to drink? We have lots of stuff in the kitchen."

"Really at home here, eh?" smile. "Well, you always know how to get in with the clients and go the distance." nod, taking seat. Hmmn… "Do they keep a dog or cat or something? I smell something..."

"We'll have it completely fumigated." Jen nods. "So…? Drink?"

"Bottled water if they have it..."

"Coming up. Gui keeps plenty."

"Gui?"

"Their caretaker, very nice kid...He's out back."

"I think a place like this needs more than one...Jesus!" Ginny jumps a bit as the Baron's familiar enters the living room from the hallway, eyeing her icily.

"Oh, this is a servant of the Cravensworths' friend and guest, Baron Afanas." Jen intros...The familiar nodding stiffly. "He's visiting and she takes care of him as he's rather elderly."

"You are this woman's human superior?" the familiar eyes Ginny sternly.

"Uh...Yeah..." Blinking...

"She is very capable and dutiful." solemn tone.

"Thanks..." to the retreating form…

"Thanks, ma'am!" Jen calls after her. "Back in a sec, Gin. I need to leave this bag with Gui and I'll get your water."

"Sure..." Ginny nods, sitting with a bit of anxiety… "Hurry back.", looking after Jen leaving from exit to kitchen area.

"Hello." Colin in sweater smiles from the doorway the Baron's familiar had departed.

"I'm Colin Robinson. You must be Ginny Zeller, owner of Zeller Properties with over 5 million dollars in new sales this quarter and the largest residential stock on Staten Island."

"You do your homework." Ginny agrees, rising to offer hand.

"It's on your website. You know most people fail to read the details. Best not to shake just yet. I tend to shock people...Static electricity from my sweater." thin smile.

"Oh?" nod. "So you're one of the owners?" 

"Not officially but I live here and I'll be handling a lot of the paperwork as the others are a bit behind regards modern methods and financing...I have their power of attorney, don't worry. Did you know the power of attorney stems from..." he begins…

"Oh, hi..." Ginny catchs sight of Guillermo coming up behind Colin.

"Hello..."

"Mrs. Zeller, this is Guillermo, our caretaker." Colin introduces.

"Yeah...Hey..." Ginny offers hand… "Oh, sorry..." she offers Guillermo her other hand as he can't grasp her hand with his cast arm hand. Shaking the free hand. "Jen's told me about you. I understand you and she are getting on like gangbusters."

"She's very..." Guillermo, crying out as Nadja appears in bat form and takes human shape, immediately going for a screaming Ginny, biting her fiercely as the woman struggles a second in her grip, then relaxes.

"Oooh..." the returning Jen, with water bottle in hand.

….

Cut to Nadja on sofa, a blank-faced Ginny, blood on collar beside her…

"It was safe enough to come out early inside the house and I prefer not to have Laszlo take another human woman just now. I did say, no harem. And Nandor doesn't know how to deal with modern women. He's improved very slightly since I first knew him and he called me a gypsy whore who deserved to die but he'd likely have her waiting on him and casting rapturous looks just to show off. Ridiculous and gets people trying to do intervenings, telling her he is bad for her and all that. Which is true but then she starts ranting her love of the Master and ends up in madhouse or equivalent. Or someone who knows better sends for aid and we end up facing vampire hunter."

"At least Laszlo refrains from showing off his control that way...Wisely."

….

"I'm...Sorry...I'm a little tired..." Ginny wanly addresses the group. Jen beside her, patting her hand.

"Quite all right, child." Nadja nods graciously. "This is preliminary meeting and you are new enthralled, you'll be fine by tomorrow or next day. Just drink plenty of water."

"Yes, Mistress." Ginny nods, drinking a gulp from water bottle. "Anyway...I think the owners can be talked down to seven point five million, given the estate is such high maintenance."

"Very good." Laszlo nods stiffly from his chair...Still a bit miffed at not getting to Ginny first.

Not really thinking "harem" but it would be nice to have them both in thrall to him at once. He could've had them draw a chariot with him the driver along the road to the new estate...Or, less risky, have them do a pedicure or manicure at the same time while Jen also reads to him.

"...Of course we'd be arranging a mythical transaction with our bank so it really won't matter what we pay them. And I'd like to see Jen get a decent commission..."

"He means fake..." Colin notes. "And I will be arranging that. He'll just sign papers and hypnotize or enthrall the necessary people."

"Thank you, Master." Jen smiles to Laszlo. "But I'm happy to serve for love of you. Strictly thrallment love, Mistress and I love you too." to Nadja, who nods. "That is fine, child. I understand, within limits."

"Best to keep within reason, Laszlo." Colin notes. "Phony or not we don't want to raise red flags..."

"I love...Red...Flags." Laszlo, mock-solemn.

"You won't love the IRS all over this..." Colin frowns.

"I think...Master..Mr. Robinson is right." Jen, gently. Ginny vaguely agreeing...

"I suppose. Very well, as you see fit, but Jen gets a good commission."

"Indeed." Nandor nods. "She has deserved well of us and all human treasure we can bestow upon her and her nice family, we shall."

"Yes...A good commission, Colin." Nadja agrees. "For the little one..."

"Well, Mistress Nadja..." Jen, carefully. "This is Ginny's property...I'm just helping out."

"You did all the work...You get the commission. Ginny? You will give Jen the full commission, she did well."

"I will...Give Jen the full commission, Mistress." Ginny nods, a bit wanly. "But...It might look strange..."

"Maybe we could split the commission, Mistress." Jen suggests. "It will be pretty large."

"How large?" Nadja, turning to Ginny…

"Depending on the final sale price and fees, about six to eight hundred thousand, Mistress." Ginny, wanly.

"Well, Jen should get lion's share. Give her four to six hundred thousands of that." Nadja insists.

"Yes, Mistress." Ginny nods.

"Oh, but I'll be getting a commission on the sale of this place too..." Jen notes.

"Well, does not Ginny as your superior get something from that?" Nadja asks.

"Well, the office does, so she does, but...I just don't want to be greedy, Mistress."

"If we split on this place too, that would be fair..." Ginny notes.

"Whatever I say is fair for you, is fair. You make no decisions here." Nadja frowns.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am. It's my nature to be assertive in my work, ma'am."

"That is fine but I will decide on this matter, as it concerns me."

"Yes, Mistress..." Ginny nods.

"It would prevent questions if we do a split on both, Mistress Nadja. People wouldn't believe Ginny wouldn't take her cut on these two." Jen, gently.

"Very well...So long as you get lion's share, two-thirds on each. Lie to your other business peoples if you must to keep it unsuspect. You'll be lying a lot on this anyway." Nadja notes.

"Yes. Mistress." "Yes, Mistress Nadja." both intone.

Hmmn...Laszlo frowns…

Jen catching his annoyance at apparently being supplanted…

"If all that suits you, Master?" she turns to him.

"Oh, yes...Of course, Jennifer. I approve. You deserve it." he nods, pleased.

Girl never forgets to show respect…

"So you just had the questions about the glass, if a carpenter can do the bed up the way you want, and if hedges could be planted in the garden, as to the new place?" Jen resumes discussion.

"Yes, I'm very fond of topiary work, you know." Laszlo nods.

"Well, I don't see a problem once you own the place as to the hedges...It's your place." Jen notes. "Let me confirm with a couple of furniture carpenters I know, but I'm sure it can be done the way you want. As for the glass, we might have to do the test you suggested. I don't think there's anything on vampires using it."

"Well, we can handle that..." Laszlo waves hand. "Just let us have the keys and we can bring someone or thing in and turn them in time for dawn."

"I hate turning someone just to test the glass." Nadja shakes head. "You turn them and then you're stuck with them, possibly for Eternity or until you shove them out the glass. Unless the test fails. Make it an animal, a rat or something."

"No way am I biting and turning a rat..." Laszlo grimaces. "What about Gizmo here? He's always asking about being turned. Gizmo? You want to be a vampire and the first in our group anyway to see the dawn?"

Uh...Guillermo stares.

Cut to Guillermo in living room later, with Jen beside him, looking sympathetic.

"I do want to become a vampire, preferable at Master Nandor's hands but I don't want to flame up my first day. Not that I'm a slacker or anything."

Return to present…

"No, no, no...Guillermo is my familiar. I say when he is to be sacrificed." Nandor fumes. "Laszlo, I would never be so disrespectful."

"Sorry, no offense intended." Laszlo puts up a hand. "It's just something I thought the boy might like to do."

"I'm glad to wait till the Master says I'm ready, Master Laszlo." Guillermo notes.

"If you'd like, Master?" Jen offers. "Ginny can handle the daylight work..."

"No, certainly not..." Laszlo shakes head. "No, dear one..." Nadja agrees. "You have child and husband to care for. This is not your time."

"I'd offer, Mistress." Ginny, vaguely. "And my girls are nearly grown but I think you'll need me by day till this is done..."

"No, you are right. We'll use an animal. There are rabbits on estate, I sensed them, you can manage turning a

rabbit, Laszlo." she eyes him.

"I suppose so..." frown.

"Poor bunny." Nandor ponders. "Still, if it survives, it can be nice to have an immortal pet. I had a falcon for centuries but it got too hard to control...Bird poopings everywhere, wiping out villages...And then it got ambitious and starting turning others. A very clever bird, I hated destroying it."


	17. Chapter 17

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XVII…

"So it's Wednesday and things were complicated by a death in our...Well, I like to think of my Master's circle as my own...circle." Jen notes as she drives. "Tuesday morning Mr. Afanas...Turns out he wasn't Baron Afanas after all...Died. Poor Gui still feels terrible about it. I'd just dropped him off with some roses Master Nandor requested for Mr. Afanas' room and the poor, if somewhat terrifying Gui says, man was right there and burned up in a sec. Yikes." shakes head.

"Really Gui was very shaken up though the guys were great about it. The Master even said he'd actually done them a favor as Mr. Afanas was a bit volatile. You never know what he might do, you know? Anyway, I feel bad I wasn't there to help him clean up, but I'd had to get right onto work. Some things at the office and we'd been planning to arrange a meeting with the Fielderson estate about initiating the sale. Poor Gui...Master Nandor was a bit angry but in the end he agreed with Master Laszlo that it was for the best. They held a ceremony and Mr. Afanas' wife and familiar...Yeah, she was his wife, she told them right after he flamed..."

Cut to the front lobby of the community manor…Tuesday morning.

"I really am so sorry..." Guillermo to the Baron's...Well Barren's...Familiar…

"Husband….Can you truly be dead?" the familiar, kneeling by the charred remains, hands in Afanas' ashes.

"You might want to be careful, it's very hot." Nandor urges. "Guillermo, get some water in case she burns herself."

"They say butter is better for burns..." Laszlo notes.

"No, I have read it is not..." Nandor counters. "Wait..."

"Husband?" He, Laszlo, the stunned Nadja…

"We married in 1943, after I helped him escape his confinement at the Nazis' Todt Korps installation."

"Death Corps?" Laszlo stares. "I had heard rumors…."

"Wait..." Nadja frowns. "You married the Baron...Barren,,, in 1943? How old were you?"

"Twenty two...I was a worker in the camp, a Jew from Spain...The bastard Fascists handed us over to the Germans when they requested any with experience with the Undead. My father was a great vampire hunter."

"Twenty-two?" Laszlo blinks. "But this is 2019, you'd have to be..." calculates…98,"

"I'm 99." the familiar shrugs. "A dose of Barren's blood, it's kept me aging slowly."

"But your father was vampire hunter?" Nadja...All three vampires pulling capes up in terror as if expecting stake-bearing vampire hunters to flood the room. Guillermo staring...

"Who taught me all he knew...But in course of working with him, I came to realize vampires are not truly pure evil." the familiar notes.

"Now see here...We're very evil." Laszlo, a bit miffed.

Reputation to think of…

"You must kill to live and you sometimes relish it, but no more than humans do and you still care for your families, you can love." she shrugs. "And Barren was so charming then, so helpless a victim, like me. And had no prejudices. He saved me from a guard who would have raped me, then killed me to conceal his having had sex with a Jew. He did kill and he had his rages but all-in-all he was a good and loving husband." she smiled fondly.

"I'm so sorry..." Nandor patted her gently. "You may take vengeance if you like...Guillermo?"

Guillermo, sighing…Uh-boy…

"That is not necessary. It was an accident, the boy is not to blame. Besides...Barren was dying." 

"Dying? What?" Laszlo, looking at the others in turn in puzzlement. "But he's Immortal? A bit decrepit but..."

"He was exposed to too many substances during the experiments...Over time they affected him. Not his appearance, that was something else. But he was weakening in body and mind." she sighs.

"And his sex drive was just fading away..." renewed sigh.

Eehew...Collective thought…

"You mean he didn't come here to conquer America?" Laszlo eyes her.

"Of course not...He's no fool with grandiose dreams like Hitler. Besides he loved America...They crushed the Nazis and forced out the Communists who took our home in Hungary, his ancestral castle."

"So he was a Baron..." Laszlo…

"No, a third son of a minor knight, but the last descendant living made a fortune in industry and had bought the place, he took it as rightful heir when that one passed away...I loved it, a grand place. We really brightened it up after the war till the Communists took over fully. But of course we had to conceal our marriage once word spread he had returned home. From both the living and dead..."

Cut to Laszlo seated in living room later…

"Yes, I'm afraid there's some prejudice among vampires against human-vampiral mating, at least when it's official. Always has been, it's unfortunate. After all, we were all human, once. Of course there is the practical difficulty such marriages pose...Official records, weddings and receptions at night, human inlaws become off limits to casual killings..."

Back to Mrs. Afanas…

"During the Soviet years, it wasn't a problem so much...Vampires were too busy dodging the governments like everyone else the Communists disliked. But in the 1970s things became less oppressive and people in our community, human and vampire, started to notice us. Barren felt it was dangerous for me...Sweet lover." fond pat of ashes.

"Really, careful there." Laszlo notes.

"So, in 1979, I took the guise of his familiar and remained so for forty years."

"Very nice..." Nadja nods. "Bit of a sacrifice, apart from the near-slavery, he having no genitalia."

"We found ways to compensate..." very fond smile to ashes.

"Ah, yes..." Laszlo nods. "He was very good at compensation...So, why did he come to America?"

"He wanted to see it. He knew his time was short and his mind starting to go a bit. So we decided to come. He knew he'd have to give a good excuse like conquest to explain our leaving...So many young vampires eager to take his seat on the European Union Vampire Council, they'd pounce and literally on us both, if they knew the truth."

"Poor fellow..." Nadja shakes head. "So this really was a vacation?"

"His last chance to tour a bit, try the locals' foods and the local for food, see Disneyland and Mount Rushmore...New York City above all..." tearing. "He knew he might not live to see everything but he did see a bit of New York, thanks to you good friends." teary smile. "He loved his time here...And he finally got to try pizza pie."

"My heart is heavy with sorrow for you, Mrs. Afanas." Nandor, gravely. "I wish he could have lived to see more and to see our new home."

"I showed him the pictures. He loved it." beam…

"You know, you should continue his journey..." Laszlo suggests. "You should go on to see all he could not."

"I intend to. That was our plan if he were to pass." she notes, rising. "After we give him a proper ceremony, I shall take his ashes and scatter them across this wonderful new world. At all the places he wished to see."

"Wonderful notion..." Laszlo nods. "In a sense he will conquer America."

"Yes, yes...And you must begin by scattering a few here...Well, that's already done...And at our new home...Perhaps in the woods, there, too?" Nandor, eagerly.

No way he's getting into our beautiful new carpets...Nadja, Laszlo did not say...

"That would be a fine honor to him, thank you." bow.

"This is a lot to do for a 99 year old human..." Nadja eyes Mrs. Afanas. "Even with slowed aging...Are you sure you can manage? Perhaps, if it was your husband's intent that you join him in Immortality at some point...We could…?"

"No...We considered that but frankly, Immortality can drag a bit, over time. And Barren wished to have an end, at least on Earth, and see what lies beyond. He has an adventurous soul, in truth." smile.

"We all saw that last night..." Laszlo, kindly agreement.

"Yes, I will be quite all right for the journey, as I am...And when I have traversed this great new world and seen all we planned to see, leaving a bit of Barren at each place, I will end my life and join my husband's soul, wherever it has gone."

"Oh...This is beautiful..." Nadja sighs. "We should do this, Laszlo, if one of us ever dies. Probably you from stupidity."

"Certainly, indeed." Laszlo, clearly not eager to die first…Sighing at Nadja's wistful look…

Oh very well…

"I promise to kill myself, after doing any remaining business we discuss, after you die, if you ever die...Which I pray never comes." he nods.

"And I pledge to do the same, my beloved...I might go see my ancestral home once more and perhaps your family place in England, scatter your ashes there."

"Yes, I like that...Sort of going full circle through existence..." Laszlo nods.

"Love is beautiful, isn't it Guillermo?" Nandor sighs.

"It will come again for you, Master." Guillermo pats him.


	18. Chapter 18

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XVIII…

"So you guys just follow the Mistress and her friends around? And us humans, uh…Familiars, right? And record all we do?" Ginny Zeller, seated in her car stares. "Jen says you're trying to document us as we become servants to our vampire overladys and lords?" shakes head. "I can't say I'm crazy about that idea. But the Mistress says I should cooperate so… The thing is I've had trouble with reporters in the past. Did Jen say anything about my ex-husband and his things? No? Well, that's good… Ok, fine then, ask me what you like, I'm ordered to answer truthfully." sigh.

Cut to living room of manor, Nadja firmly insistent in her orders to Ginny. "You will cooperate with nice documentary people. If they ask questions, you answer…Truthfully. You understand me, Ginny Zeller?"

"Yes…Mistress." Sigh. "But if they ask about my business…"

"They are interested in you as my slave and familiar, only. But, if you have done wrong, like pig landlord in my home village, you should admit truth. They are not bailiffs or police. They can't arrest you."

"They wouldn't…Tell?" nervous tone… "Even if no one could prove anything, it would hurt my business…My girls."

"Their film will be seen. Most won't believe, some will. It will be historical document and could be profitable, so they tell us. An earlier one was, this one…Eh, who knows." 

"Oh, I have confidence this will be as big as the New Zealand one. Probably more since we're American vampires, sort of…Legally, by Colin's documentation." Laszlo, beside Nadja on sofa, notes. "But don't frighten the poor woman, Nadja. She's clearly got a few skeletons in her closet but don't we all? It'll be quite all right, dear…" reassuring pat to Ginny in her business suit, facing them, standing, somewhat woebegone expression. "These folks can be trusted. And we can ask them to use false names…That'll be all right, right folks?" he eyes camera.

"There, see…No problems."

"Just heed my commands, Ginny." Nadja, frowning. "Cooperate and be truthful. Your daughters will be fine, they are better with honest mother."

"Truth above all…" Laszlo agrees, solemnly. "After all, this is for History and Posterity."

"Yes, Mistress…Master Laszlo." Nod.

"Though...Is it really that bad?" Laszlo, curious…Slyly…

"Laszlo. Enough…She is my familiar, let her be and have her little secrets. Go, child. But set better example for your daughters, do not lie and cheat the people whom you deal with."

"I just push the envelope a little, Mistress…It's a tough business."

"Not that tough, little one." Nadja frowns. "You are about to get huge commissions, from us and those other owners…And if you are good familiar and follow my orders, I will see you do well for your little ones."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, Mistress." Bow of head.

"And I want the whoring to stop." Stern look.

"Mistress?"

"I know from Jennifer you urge your women to what did she call it, Laszlo?"

"I believe it was 'go the distance'." Laszlo notes.

"Yes. In other words, whore to please clients. That must stop."

"But, Mistress…I never tell my girls, specifically…It wouldn't be legal."

"Don't take this old gypsy girl vampire for fool, Ginny. You push girls to please clients. Jen told us how you urge and push them. Deal is close, sleep with guy. Or girl, I understand?"

"Oh, my. Wait? Did Jen say…?" Laszlo, blinking. "She never told me that."

"Mistress, sometimes you have to do a little extra for a client to get him or her over that line…Everyone else does it, sometimes, I'm sure." Ginny, plaintively.

"An honest person does not…" Nadja fumes. "When I was gypsy, we were terribly poor and the villagers would call us whores but we never whored. I only took men I cared for, I never whored. I thought you modern women were independent."

"Ma'am, it's just business…And I never give a girl who won't any trouble."

"This is not what Jen says." Nadja, grimly. "She says you fire girl who won't sleep with clients."

"That's not true…This is about Angie Gonzales, isn't it? The guy said she slapped him and was disrespectful."

"Jen says she defended self and you punished her. What is truth? Ginny?" Nadja, staring intently.

"I…I didn't want to lose the deal. But Angie made too big a deal out of it. He only groped her once. And she shouldn't have slapped him, that was assault. Or, he coulda claimed it was. I had to make him happy." Sigh. "Angie made too big a deal out of it."

"So you fired the girl and you slept with him?"

"Just once…But I didn't fire Angie for not sleeping with him. She shouldn't be slapping clients."

"This does not happen again. If clients want whores, let them go buy whores. You tell girls they never need to do this. Understand? This is my command."

"Yes, Mistress. Can they be nice to them? My girls are very friendly girls, very personable. I chose them for that."

"Oooh…Define 'Nice'?" Laszlo beams.

"Laszlo!"

….

"I think the deal should go okay…" Ginny notes, rather relieved that the crew does not pursue a line of inquiry about her business practices.

Though these no longer include pressure on her staff to "go the distance"…

"…Though I do worry about what Master Laszlo and the Mistress may have to do to put this over. I gather Mr. Robinson has pretty good paperwork and there will be a proper electronic transfer of assets, but…" sigh.

"Well, that's their job. Mine is to get all the paperwork done at our end and bring the clients together. The masters and mistress will do the rest." Wan smile. "It actually does make things a lot easier."

"I guess Jen had to tell her Master all about what our girls would do for clients…" Ginny sighs. "I know I couldn't refuse to answer. Still, I just hope she didn't give it away without an order. Jen's always been one I could count on to keep her mouth shut on important matters. Not that I would want her to keep anything from the Mistress or her Master…Never, I would never want that." anxious look. "It's good the Mistress knows all, that's how I want it. It's a better example for my own girls." She eyes camera… "Have you seen my girls? Eloise is at college, Jackie is in high school. Lovely girls, see." pulling wallet and showing photos. "The Mistress said they were." Fond beam, nod. "Naturally I offered them to her but she very kindly said it wasn't right to take them just now. Let them live a little, she said. It's nice to know really that when I get old, if I haven't been turned, that they'll be ready to step in and take over the business and serve the Mistress and her family." She pauses to press button for buzzing cell phone.

"Yeah, Anne? I'm on the road."

"Ginny? There's a call from Joanna Reynolds and Tom Biggins wants to move his eleven o'clock to ten-thirty if you can take him then? Are you on your way in? Phyllis and Angie need to speak with you."

"Ok for Tom. Yes, I'll be in in ten and I'll see the girls when I get there. Put Ms. Reynolds through…" she eyes camera. "Uh...Fellas? This is business, so…?"

….

Jen, at her desk on phone…Ginny, with vague reluctance and under compulsion from Nadja having agreed to those of the crew following Jen to film her at work, to amused yet concerned looks from the rest of the staff. Video cameras at work not really being a good thing in their experience. Allowed in only under court order in the past…

But in this case, to general astonishment, allowed in with Ginny's wan confirmation...Just an eccentric buyer's whim, the Cravensworth guy must have money to burn to hire a documentary crew like that...

"Well, sure Troy, if you like, we can work that into the counterproposal…But really, the buyers have come up to nearly all of your terms. I'm not sure if they can go much further, especially regards the roof situation. Oh…No, not really…I can't come over today. Nope, not tomorrow, I'm sorry. I'm swamped and I know Ginny can't spare me." Sigh, then wan smile to camera.

"I do consider this a big deal, Troy. I've worked on it for three months. No, I'm not…No…No, no, no…It's my call, I'm answering to no one. Yes, I do take it seriously. Hang on a sec, ok?" Jen presses button for a hold.

"Erika?!" call over to another cubicle where a striking blonde of about thirty-five in grey suit, pink blouse somewhat tight and unbuttoned perhaps one too many…Sits, reading her computer screen.

"Ye..ah…?" slight Germanic accent.

"How'd you like to take over Troy Meister? I can't deal with him right now and he wants someone to come over and hold his hand…" sigh.

And a few other parts, along with letting him hold some of yours, she did not say…Aware the said Erika was quite aware of Troy's preference for detailed customer service.

"The Meister? Seriously?" incredulous stare… "I got lots on my plate right now."

"Oh, please? Forty-sixty split."

"Jesus, I'll take that if she won't…" Phyllis, a forty-something brunette in black suit, white blouse, a bit more buttoned up with bunned hair, from her cubicle.

"Honest, Jen…? Forty-sixty?" Erika called. "F-off, Phyl. Done if you're serious."

"I can't take my eyes off the two biggest I got right now…It's worth it to me."

"Well…Ok." Nod. "If he can go with it, I'll take it."

"Troy? Sorry to keep you waiting…Look, I really can't make time but I've got Erika ready to take over and she'll have everything I've got on the deal. Yeah, Erika Swinburne…Yeah, that Erika." Jen gives thumbs' up to waiting, watching Erika who raises her phone.

"Hey, Troy…Erika Swinburne. I'm gonna fill in for Jen for the rest of the arrangements. Well, we want to give you undivided attention and Jen is getting swamped right now. Oh, sure…" chuckle. "I'd love that, I'll be over in twenty minutes. Looking forward to it, Troy." She hangs up.

"The latest?" she eyes Jen who indicates a stack on her desk which Erika, rising from her own, hurries over to scoop up and quickly skim several folders on the top of the stack.

"And the next two…" Jen notes.

"Right, great…" Erika, reading and walking back to her cubicle. "This looks just about all set…"

"Just some roof work he's hedging on…"

"Well, that's easy money…" Phyllis notes. "Though of course…There are the 'fringe benefits'…"

Guffaws…

"He just likes a little extra attention…" Jen shrugs. "It's not bad…"

"If Hetty Meister doesn't catch the two of you." Phyllis grins. "Though, given I've seen Troy Meister close up…I would put a reservation on that 'not bad'."

"Believe you me, for forty percent on Meister, I'd take much worse…But are you sure, Jen? You did the work on this…" Erika eyes her. "Lets make it thirty-seventy."

"And it's still a crime…" Phyllis chuckles. "After three months with Bluto, I wouldn't give you ten to save the whole deal."

"It's fine…" Jen notes. "Thirty-seventy."

"Done. Let me finish looking this over…" Erika at cubicle…

"All he'll care about is how easily he can unhook you…" Phyllis, lewd grin.

"Thirty seconds unless he wants to pay for a new bra or blazer." Erika, calmly, taking seat.

"Ladies…" Another voice down the row of cubicles… "Lets keep it clean, cameras."

"Lets hope he is, Gwen." Erika calls. "Later, I'm off to Troy...A German bearing some neat gifts." pulling on blazer and rising, grabbing folders, then heading for the office door.

"Wear a trojan with that horse, girl." Phyllis guffaws. "Nothing like using your college education..." she beams round.

"The girls are just fooling around…" Jen notes, a bit sheepishly. "Why don't we get some coffee in the break room?"

Phyllis rolling eyes at Gwen, a fiftyish red-haired woman in suit. "Her highness, Jenerys the Shit-Eater hast spoken..." hissed whisper. "Five to one, she's sleeping with all three of them."

"Ten to one, she's been wearing a wire and those clowns are feds..." Gwen noted.

….

"Really, I don't want you or the Master to get the wrong impression." Jen, seated with coffee at break room table. "We may kid around and do some flirting sometimes but you know…We keep it classy. I mean, yes, sometimes with an insecure guy like Troy or if the deal is really hinging on the client's attitude, most of us will do what needs to be done. But within boundaries and as you saw, Troy was reaching mine. Hopefully he'll be happy with a new face and a little flirtiness. Erika's good at keeping it in limits…European women know how to handle guys like Troy." Sipping.

"I'll have to be a little careful…The guys found it strange I'd give up even thirty percent of the commission on that one and what with the negotiations and the work around the old and new places, I'll probably have to cut back on several projects and not take too much more on. I guess I can drop some hints that I've done well and want more time for Suzie and Dave. Heck, I'll have made a couple of good years' salary with these two deals plus the ones I have in the works. About time I took it easier."

"I was so relieved to hear Gui isn't in too much trouble over that Mr. Afanas…Poor kid, I know he was worried. But it really wasn't his fault…These things happen. But Master Nandor was very kind about it, as was Mrs. Afanas. I should really send some flowers, with a card. I'll let Gui know and put his name on it as well."

"So, nearly two weeks of enthrallment and really, I've never been more productive or felt so alive and connected to the world." Jen beams. "I know, you guys think…I'm a slave now and ready to off myself or anyone I've ever cared about…Degrade myself…Hand over my best friends as food to my master…Not exactly the best definition of connected to the world, right?" shrug. "But, really…I've never felt so one with everything. Work used to obsess me…You've seen how I would 'go the distance' at times, really not much better than slavery, if you think about it…Slavery to work, to money, if I'm honest about it. And the Master has never, not once, asked for anything like that. Not even asked me to kill for him, not even for feeding, which I mean…Hey, we all kill to eat, right?" sincere look.

"But now, work really doesn't mean a thing to me. Don't tell the guys here that, ok? Gotta keep my rep up, even if Ginny doesn't mind, quite so much, now, herself." Wink, smile. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I still love my job and it's nice knowing my little girl is taken care of and if anything happens to David's career, he's ok financially, even if I…You know, move on, courtesy the Master or his friends? But I'm no longer…The next deal, the next deal…" She makes hand movements in wheel motion… "Bigger, more…Nothing matters but going the distance and closing the big one…You know? Now...Heck...We could retire tomorrow and we'd be fine, Suzie'd be fine. I could do community work freelance as well as my work for my master and I'd be happy as a clam. Though I'm glad to be in a position where, if my overlords ever need money, I can produce, legally, without too much risk to them, for their sake's, not mine. I'm at peace, content, more than I've ever been...And two weeks ago, while I was fairly happy with my life, I wasn't at this place." Warm smile.

"And yeah, you could argue it might seem terrible that I could, if push came to shove, do what the Master bids, even if he decided David had to go. But I don't think Master Laszlo ever would do that, unless say I was stupid and David found out and got all antsy and 'must save my beloved, kill the foul creature defiling her' and all that. Which is kinda what I think he'd do...He's so sweet, really...And very brave. A real hero when he was in the military…" fond smile. "So, I'll be careful never to let him find out."

"Anyway, it might seem bad, as I said, that I could act against my husband like that but really, I don't see it happening, at least not to the 'I'm sorry but I hafta kill you, honey. Maybe we'll be together in the afterlife' stage. And I really think if anything, all that's happened has made me appreciate Davey and Suzie more. And get away from some of the nonsense, that really...And it was my fault, I know...Came close to ruining our lives. My obsession with work and all that...Which seems so empty and foolish now. I could have let it push David and Suzie right out of my life, especially if I'd gone on doing whatever it took to move deals until it destroyed my soul. Now, I feel like I know what's important...What matters… And while Master Laszlo is the center of my universe now, David and Suzie will always be important to me." shrug.

"Hey, Jen?" Phyllis at break room entrance. "If you guys could finish it up? No one wants to use the break room while a camera crew's filming everything…?"

"Sorry, we'll finish in the parking lot..."

"Yeah...You guys got release forms? I know I prefer not to have my face on film without my permission."


	19. Chapter 19

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."\

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XIX…

Ginny in car, en route to meeting with owner family of the Fieldersen estate…

"I'm hoping all will go well, I think the credit info and financial report I sent over on the Cravenworths and Master Nandor will satisfy that they can back up a reasonable offer. Mistress Nadja did ask me not to haggle too much but I've explained to her we ought to do my usual so as not to let these folks think I'm rushing to close the deal and get them all antsy and reviewing everything and looking into the Cravenworths' background. Though Mr. Robinson did insist everything would hold up." Pause…

"Of course I know the Mistress and her friends can do a lot to move things along once we're in the door but a lot hinges on my selling this just right." nervous look. "See they were pretty sure and I was pretty sure the only solid buyer would be the historical preservation folks here, it's just too large a place for most individual buyers unless we got a really loaded guy interested in a Staten location and I mean, if you're that loaded...You go for Manhattan or the Hamptons." shrug. "Only natural...Still, I think they'd prefer a private buyer, less red tape. Though no doubt, as I warned the Mistress and Master Laszlo, the historic pres folks will want to get involved. But as the guys love the place as is, it shouldn't be too bad. Besides...Confidentially? I mean that." hard stare.

"I've worked with the historic preservation folks before, on a couple of places...And one of them, this guy Rick? Really into me." smile. "Very nice guy, though, really. A college professor… We've dated, it's not just sex and business. But gives me a leg up, you know?" nod. "So I think I can carry out the Mistress' commands…I mean, of course I will...Or die trying." firm stare.

"I understand you know Simon Devious and he's a vampire lord or something? I handled one of his properties in Manhattan, I had no idea. I even had a couple of meetings with him, during the day. Though indoors of course, at his club, the one that burned down?"

….

Laszlo, in manor living room…

"We're all excited to learn how the initial negotiations with those selling us our new home are proceeding. Given Nadja told Ginny not to haggle too much over price and such, it's really a matter of ensuring Colin's documentation of our finances, with what help Jen and Ginny can provide, will convince them we can in fact meet their price." Careful nod.

"Naturally we'll then proceed to seeing that the offer is truly one they cannot refuse." Slight attempt at Don Corleone accent at end. "But we need to get that first foot in the door… Still, I've no doubt our minions will succeed, Jennifer and Ginny are very fine businesswomen, and have proven devoted servants. Ginny has promised to seduce at least one if they seem resistant or cold on the deal and bring him, or her, to us. But probably won't be necessary till later." Confident nod.

"Things were a bit hairy around here the other day what with the Vampiric Council summoning us in on the death of Baron…Barren…The barren Baron…" smile. "Afanas…But, we managed to cover for Mrs. Afanas and while that went a bit unexpectedly dangerous, given we had good information the Council was not all that broken up about the Baron's death, all went well, in the end and the good lady is off to discover America, with her husband's ashes. Very sweet lady, she was reluctant to testify against us as the Baron's familiar but as Nandor pointed out to her, we owed her husband a debt and they would've killed us all, including her, in any case. Great acting on all parts there, Nadja was especially good with the gypsy curse thing on the dear lady after she testified. And what a twist to learn it was Gizmo who actually did the deed. Would never have thought it possible for him. Have to watch him from now on, of course." stern look.

"Lucky thing about vampires, especially ambitious ones who want uncomfortable facts and incidents and people swept away into the sunlight, they lose interest in pursing 'Justice' rather quickly. Just have to be careful Nandor doesn't start feeling he should throw his hat…Turban…Whatever he likes, but not my witch skin hat…Into the ring for head of the European Union Council, to honor the Baron. Not only do we not need a long sojourn in Europe just right now but it would stir up the hornets' nest all over again."

Cut to Nandor, later in living room…

"Dear God, I've no personal interest in politics again. Last time I had personal interest in politics, I tried to join a cabal against the Sultan Ibrahim the Mad. He fed me to his vampiral harem…Which was not the worst torture imaginable but pretty bad after they finished using me for sex. Of course then the chief vampiress of the harem did give me the choice of becoming either a vampire or a eunuch. Clearly I did not become a eunuch." Smile.

Cut to Laszlo, later in living room, waving hand, making eye rolls...Eh…

….

"It's been a pretty scary couple of days..." Guillermo notes, pausing as he cleans up Nandor's crypt, whistling, clearly a happy minion. "First, I thought Master Nandor might kill me, as in dead, for good, no immortality...Then that the council would kill us all, though then it all turned wonderful." Beam... "Master Nandor saved my life and nearly died doing it. Then I got to help save him and the Cravensworths, thanks to Mr. Robinson, of course." nod.

"Mention it. I saved everyone." Colin, standing by doorway, notes.

….

Jen, outside, at Zeller Properties, parking lot…

"Well, it's true some of the girls aren't my biggest fans. I'm aware of it and I know it's cause Ginny has been so supportive and nice to me, really taken me under her wing, even hinted at my becoming a partner and even once or twice when we were out to dinner, at my becoming her successor. But she was a bit tipsy then." Wan smile, shrug. "I get it, I'd probably resent it myself. Still, I really have never expected and do not expect special treatment. Though I don't deny…" winsome sigh… "Maybe I have taken some of Ginny's lessons to heart a bit too much, gone a bit farther than some of the guys."

Cut to Phyllis in office…

"Ok, fine…If Ginny has put it in writing that I can speak freely and you guys swear in writing that this is off-camera and my name will be withheld, sure, I'll give you my two cents on them. Jennifer Steinecke is a very bright, incredibly energetic, sweet, lovely woman with a nice kid and a nice, kinda clueless or just choosing to be blind cause he seems too smart not to realize what his wife also is, namely a high-class slut who'd anything for a deal. But to be fair…" hand raised. "Ginny presses that sort of thing pretty hard…It's the ladies version of Glen-Garry/Glen Ross here and a lot of the girls if pretty enough find themselves pushed that way. And to be more fair, some of them are quite willing to go as far as they need to…Some aren't and generally Ginny is careful about pushing too hard unless it's a really tight deal and really worth the dough." Quizzical look. "Just how is this useful for your boss' documentary on himself or whatever this is? Ok, you're thorough, nice… Do you want to know if I've ever 'gone the distance'?" wry smile.

"Yeah. By my choice, with one or two guys who I actually liked, when I was single again after my divorce. But not every creep with a house to sell worth a few bucks…" sigh. "Look, I know this business and I know there's a reason why even in a good office, where they follow all the rules, the middle-aged, chubby ladies with varicose veins get the family homes for sale and the hot young things get the hot properties. And to be square about it, Ginny's not as bad as some guys I've worked for, including her ex- who truly was a pig and got her in some hot water when she was younger and more naïve. But Jen is Miss Pageant Queen every year and she has never hesitated to gut any one in her way, including yes, yours truly, if they were in her way. It's business, we take it as it comes, in stride, and try to get along, but we don't have to love the hand that sticks the dagger in, ok? That's all I'll say and there had better be no repercussions on this as I did record you guys and photod your release form. Great, we're good." Nod.


	20. Chapter 20

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XX…

Colin Robinson's cell…Colin in trademark beige sweater and khakis...Seated on his cot.

"Well, I don't know why they ever had a doubt my paperwork wouldn't hold up as to the financial end, I've been working on it for years with a nice little bunch of enthralled or hypnotized public servants, a few tax lawyers, and a couple of bankers, one of whom even warned me of the coming stock market crash in 1929, thanks to Nandor's mind control. Heck, we even own two oil wells in Saudi Arabia, well, at least, sixty-five percent control. Of course we could actually handle the purchase price here...Not that we'll probably pay eight million outright, though we'll have to see a lot of that paid out to keep things looking legal. I think the guys can persuade the owners to forego some follow up transfers, it'll probably be about five million that has to change hands."

Slight sigh…

"Of course now Nandor and Laszlo think they're real estate tycoons and are already looking to buy up some more properties. Heck, we don't want to attract attention much, eh, guys?" rolling eyes.

"Well, Nadja will probably talk some sense into them or get the lady minions to. Or it may all end in tears and more burned vampires when the police or the IRS or both show up. Oh, well...Lets hope I get to use that pool again, I really enjoyed it. And it would be fun to see Nandor in his official general's uniform at the reception he wants to give for the new house. I think even Nadja's going a little gaga there, talking about inviting some of the vampires who disrespected her and Laszlo, to let them see they're making out well, redecorating, showing off the daylight-allowing windows to some of us daywalkers. Sweetie? We just got you away from the death sentence of the Vampiric Council? Though, it would be nice to see some of the Council and others come and stew and feed off their wrath. And they can't try a vampire for the same crime twice. You cheat Death, you're pretty much good under the Code. They hate the bother and fuss of a second trial." shrug. "You would think near-Immortals would have more patience but..."

"I hafta say, I admire the way that new one, the agency owner, Ginny, gets around Nadja a bit, more and more each time. See with enthrallment or mind control, depending on the character of the subject there are three ways to go. A strong-minded person tries to resist, then breaks...And either becomes a bug-eating Renfield looney or tells themselves, oh I always secretly wanted this and I was already sexually attracted to my master/mistress at sight to the point of abject slavery. You know, like Stockholm Syndrome. Then there are the people of either weak or maybe better to say, 'flexible' character...These are folks who shift their morals for a living or are have lived with lies to survive all their lives...Say a con artist, or a good spy, or an abused wife. They know how to bend with the wind so even though they may seem to grovel more, they manage to keep some independence. 'Yeah, Master I'll kill my boyfriend but wouldn't it be better if…?' That sort of thing. I can see Ginny doing it already. Not that she wouldn't kill her own daughters if Nadja commanded it but she'd squirm and dodge and suggest all kinds of reasons why it would really be better not to do it." shrug.

"Still, a lot of those types make the best minions, they can still think for themselves and warn you if you're getting a little power mad… You know, like telling Hitler, 'Really dude, invading Russia is a bad idea.' Which as a matter of fact I did when I was working for a few months in the Statistics Office of the Abwehr for a bit when I wanted to get away from Depression America for a bit in the late 30s. Given I immediately came back here after that memo, you can guess what 'der Fuehrer's' attitude was..." wry smile.

…

Laszlo, in the fancy room…Looking as regal as possible...Nadja beside him...Likewise…

Nandor beside them, also attempting regal stance… Guillermo watching from side, pleased to see his new friend and...Well, she tries to let him feel that way...Assistant, Jennifer, being honored...

"Minions Jennifer and Ginny..." Laszlo addresses the kneeling, heads bowed, Jen and Ginny in their business suits…

"You have served us well. Know that we, your Master and Mistress, and your other overlord, Master Nandor..." bow to Nandor who reciprocates… "Are pleased with you." regal nod.

"Yes, very good work, girls. We be very pleased, truly." Nadja, friendly beam, nod.

"We live to serve..." Jennifer, Ginny in unison.

"Up, girls...You must be uncomfortable like this." Nadja waves them up. Jen only hesitating a second till Laszlo seconds Nadja…

"Yes, yes...No need to grovel. We just wanted you to know how pleased we were. Very fine job, ladies." Laszlo agrees

Jennifer and Ginny standing…Jen beaming, Ginny, respectful smile...

"Now, we just need for Colin Robinson to arrange the earnest money transfer… And let the paperwork magic move along." Laszlo, rubbing hands. "Oh and of course we must arrange the sale of this place. Jen? You have some news on that?"

"Yes, Master." Jen nods. "Ms. Reynolds is very interested and some others have expressed interest. I think you know one of them, a Mr. Devious. Ginny's worked with him but says you told her he's a vampire lord in Manhattan?"

"Simon...Phooey..." Nandor frowns. "He's not getting our place, the little creep."

"No way..." Laszlo agrees.

"We could see some of the blocked windows are left open..." Nadja suggests. "Bring him for a tour and...He's arrogant and stupid enough to come during the day if the girls work it right."

"Oh, Lord no...Do we need another death sentence from the Vampiric Council?" Laszlo frowns.

"Point is taken..." Nandor notes. "Ladies...Do not lure Simon the Devious here during the daylight. Still, given the place is becoming rat-infested...With some residual stench from the corpses..." pregnant pause, smile to the other vampires.

"Stick him with this shit-hole...Not a bad idea at that." Laszlo agrees.

"Do we really want him on Staten Island, the prick?" Nadja eyes the other two…

"If I may, Mistress?" Ginny askes...Nadja graciously nodding… "I think he just wants the place as an investment property. He actually has two on the Island now."

"He has homes here on Staten Island and never bothered to pay us a courtesy call?" Nandor, annoyed. "He is indeed of the prick sort persuasion."

"Well, Revenge is a dish best laced with cash...Simon's in this case." Laszlo beams. "Lets stick it to the bastard. Girls, suck him dry. Financially."

"Guillermo? If Simon the Devious takes the house I want you to make sure the place is thoroughly rat-infested after we move." Nandor beams.

"Of course, Master." Guillermo, nodding.

"Oh, Master Nandor..." Jen, anxiously. "I would never challenge your commands unless they conflicted with my Master's but, I think we would be in trouble if the place is full of rats when we close."

"Hmmn...You're sure? Ginny?" Nandor includes her.

"Yes, Master Nandor. I agree with Jen." Ginny sighed. "But if the local rats frequent the place, they would probably return later if we could drive them away till after the sale..."

Cut to Colin standing in doorway, glancing at us…

See what I mean? And not a bad thing necessarily…

"Well, that's not a bad alternative..." Laszlo, turning to Nadja..." We drive the rats away, have our girls make the deal with Simon the Devious Prick, and then let the boys come running back to home and hearth. I like it." Laszlo nods.

"Yes...I wish we could be there to see the rats scampering back...Simon hates rats." Nadja beams. "On the ship over he was always looking for them and asking me to scattering them."

"But wear crucifixes under your blouses at all times with Simon and company." Laszlo insists. "We don't want those assholes feeding on our dear familiars."

"Indeed not. I second Master Laszlo's command, Ginny." Nadja nods.

"Thank you, Mistress...Master Laszlo." Ginny smiles. "Now, about my office staff...There are a few folks whom you really should ensure won't ever speak about the deal when the paperwork gets to us. I mean they'd never ask a question about it but if things ever went wrong at work, one or two might wanna get back at us and they're required to handle some things or it would look suspicious."

"And of course it's a good place for you to feed, if you don't kill them." Jen notes.

"Ah, yes..." Laszlo, brightening at the prospect...An office full of mostly young female victims, ready to become his servants.

"Not you, Laszlo." Nadja, grimly. "I said no harem and I meant 'no harem'. And you gave your word." hard stare.

Laszlo, sighing...

"Fine...Unless there's a male in the office?" Laszlo eyes Jen and Ginny.

"Only a janitor...I try to encourage women in our profession." Ginny, a bit wanly proud.

"How about I go a day or two, as a new temp?...I have hundreds of leave and sick hours at my regular job and I could use a new feeding ground." Colin speaks up. "Come on, you folks owe me. And I can watch over the transactions better..."

"I'll be glad to find some other victims for you, Master." Jen offers, pained by Laszlo's distressed look.

He's such a good husband, really…

"Thanks, Jen...Very kind indeed. Yes, let Nandor go, I'll take any leftovers Jen can find." Laszlo sighs.

"Oh, stop it, Laszlo. You can come and feed. Just no enthralling. Or turning." Nadja, shaking head.

Laszlo, sly grin to camera...

"Mistress? If we could avoid killing my staff?" Ginny speaks up, a bit anxious. "It might be hard to explain...And we don't want the police around right now."

"Don't worry, Ginny. We'll be very discreet and only drain a bit from several of the girls. Nandor and I will then enthrall the ones we need to cover any loose ends." Nadja, soothingly.

"Thank you, Mistress." beam and respectful nod. "I think I can take Mr. Robinson on as a temp for a few days when he likes if that's ok with you. I'd like to try and thank him for saving your lives."

"Fine by me..." Nadja shrugs. "Enjoy your buffet, Colin Robinson."

"Yes, that seems only a right reward. And you can help our minions see all goes well." Nandor agrees. "But I will see you even more properly rewarded, Colin Robinson. I suggest we name our new pool, the Colin Robinson pool." smile.

"Fine..." Laszlo shrugs. "I don't swim anyway."

…...


	21. Chapter 21

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXI…

Zeller Properties…Second morning after…

"Gwen?" Ginny in pink business suit, crucifix chain barely visible above white blouse. "This is Colin Robinson…" indicates Colin in his beige suit who nods with smile. "He'll be temping a few days to help with the Fieldersen estate sale."

"Hey, Gwen…I understand you handle the earnest money and cash transfer paperwork here and most of the mortgage work…? I specialize in international and high-end mortgage work. Are you familiar with the actuarial code on French mortgages? I gather Mr. Cravensworth has some of his money there and will be using it in the purchase…" pleasant smile.

Gwen eyeing Colin carefully…

"We suddenly need extra help? And yeah, I either know it by heart or know where to get it, buddy."

"Great, then we should really enjoy working together…" smile.

Especially after you've been drained a few pints…He does not say.

"It's a big deal, Gwen and I don't want things tied up unnecessarily. The Cravensworths are hot on this and we want to please them." Ginny, a bit anxious.

"Don't we work for the seller here?" Gwen, a tad sarcastic.

I know we work for whomever forks over but…

"Well, of course…But they're already pleased with the deal and we want to make sure everyone's happy and things move along."

"I get that…This was quite a white elephant." Gwen, a bit less annoyed now…Colin's feeding having a tranquillizing effect.

And Colin's not unattractive in his creepy and quietly strange way…To the middle-aged Gwen…

"I'm sure we'll enjoy our time together. I know I will." Colin beams. "Just show me where I sit and where the files are…"

"Sure…Fine…" Gwen shrugs at Ginny's look. Leading Colin off, he greeting several agents in their cubicles cheerily.

"Who's the dick in beige?" Phyllis hisses to Ginny as she passes by her cubicle.

"An accounts temp I hired to help with the Fieldersen deal and the Cravensworth sale. Try to be polite Phyl, he's a financial wiz." Ginny frowns. "Oh and can you tell everyone the Cravensworths are coming in today?…Just slip the word around to be on toes, in case people fail to see my emails, we want them to trust us. It's a big deal on both ends."

"Is it that far along? So fast?" Phyllis stares. "I never thought that place would move quick."

"That's why we want them to be happy, Phyl. Just pass the word along, ok? Best foot forward and all that. They should be in at eleven."

"Sure. Congrats. Jen does it again, eh?"

"Well, I hope I helped here." Ginny notes, wan smile. "But yeah, she did a terrific job. Don't be catty, Phyl, it's good for all of us and I'm the one who has to split."

"No…" hand up. "I'm still recovering from Jen offering Erika thirty percent on the Meisner. Sincere congrats all around." Wry smile. Hmmn…She stares at the front door as documentary crew enters.

"What the…? Are they back again?" she eyes Ginny. Susan, another agent, fairly new, in her twenties but quite the eager beaver, ambitious type in dark blue suit, pale yellow blouse, coming over, anxious to learn the latest…

"Is that the film crew from the other day? The ones who work for Cravensworth, you said, Ginny?" Susan, staring over.

Phyl sardonically waving, "Hey fellas. Welcome back."

"What is this, Ginny?" she turns to Ginny who shrugs.

"Mr. Cravensworth is doing a documentary on his daily life, something to do with his writing or political stuff, I think. It's no problem, you signed their release, right? Both of you?" she eyes the two.

Definitely these two are meeting our clients…She thinks.

"Yeah…But this is weird." Phyllis frowns. "Are you sure this isn't an investigation? It's no skin off my nose, but I want to watch what I say."

"Always the best policy anyway, right Ginny?" Susan notes, shrewd beaming smile to the boss.

Phyllis rolling eyes…Lord, another Jen-in-training…

"Yeah, but as I said, no need not to be truthful with them. Ma…Mr. Cravensworth and his wife…" fond smile… "Are very insistent on getting the truth. So, don't hand these guys a lot of bullshit. Just answer their questions and if they ask anything you think is too sensitive, refer 'em to me." Ginny pats Susan.

Should ask the Mistress to ask her, once she has to answer truthfully, if the little shit-eater did leak on the Foster deal to Bill Maxwell. I just know we had a mole on that one.

Not that I want to lose a young new go-getter who goes the distance without any pressure…Though of course I must insist she never whore with clients, as the Mistress commanded, sighing audibly.

"Susie, walk over to my office, will ya? I just had a couple of things to go over." She tells Susan who nods and follows her, the two headed for Ginny's office in back. Phyllis eyeing them, then the camera crew setting up, shaking head.

Something's not right here…

"Are those guys back to film again?" Billie, another agent, red-haired, thirtish, in tan skirt, green suit, just arrived, stops by Phyllis' desk.

"Yeah…Looks like it." Nod.

"Jesus…It must be feds. What are they after?"

Phyllis shrugging, "Your guess' as good as mine, girl."

"Is Ginny up to something? I don't like this." Billie, nervously.

"She says it's just the guy buying Fieldersen and selling his own place, Cravensworth…We're just to put up with it." 

"Ginny said that?" stare. "The Ginny who wouldn't let me show phone pics of my kid's birthday party for fear I was takin' pictures."

"It's a big deal, she's keepin' him happy. Or so she says. She also says the family's coming in today."

"Really? It's moving that fast? No way?"

"The temp with Gwen, Colin, is here to help push it along. But at ten million or so it's worth it, plus the buyers' own place is worth a couple million or so Jen says." Phyllis shrugged.

"The guy in the suit? Geesh, but I guess it would be worth it. She's really got her hooks in if Ginny is going partners on Fieldersen…" Billie shakes head. "Did Jen really give Erika thirty on Meisner?"

"She did…Hell, she offered forty and I woulda taken it. But Erika's not as greedy as I am." Smile. "Jen says it was worth it to her to focus on these two…After all, Troy's barely a million-five deal."

"Not even that would get me over there with that pig." Billie grinned lewdly. "But Jen sees it differently, I guess. Erika too?"

"Erika can handle them better…Or at least is less willing to go the distance if she don't have to." Wry smile.

….

"Hello, Colin Robinson…" Colin leans over cubicle.

"Yeah, hi. Eloise Knieve." The young black woman in black suit, red blouse looks up from her computer.

Ooops…Colin is saved by his general dull ability to fade in the memory and the brief nature of their encounter…

Thought I sensed a strange fluctuating energy…And smelled wearwolf sweat…

Though her deodorant is good…Unless it's her perfume.

Gwen appearing looking wan…As if something had drained some of the life out of her…

"Colin…I have those photostats and the files up. I'll be in my cubicle."

"Got my coffee, coming right along, Gwen. Nice to meet you, Eloise."

"Colin…" sudden grab of his hand. "You feed on me and…" narrow, angry look.

"I never feed on your kind…" he hisses.

"You're from their place, the Cravensworths…Those sob vamps…I knew there was something about that address. And those camera guys were there, I never forget a scent." She glares. "What the f- are you mother-fing bloodsuckees pulling?!" intense hiss. "The copy room, now."

Colin, nervous glance to camera…

"Not them." Cold hiss, almost a snarl.

"Can you believe that Ginny just told me she hoped I'd never gotten the wrong impression about going the distance with clients?" Susan, just out of Ginny's office to Phyllis.

….

Eloise, in copy room, ten minutes later, facing camera crew just let in to see…Ummn…The copy room…She'd brightly told an inquisitive Susan who'd come to the door.

"They wanted to see it and I have to copy the Williams stuff…" she closes door. Susan blinking…

"Ok…" Eloise frowns to camera. "So yeah, I'm the werewolf you guys filmed who was pissing on and pissed off by those sob vamp friends of yours a couple of weeks ago. This Robinson guy's a daywalker, eh? Good thing it's not possible to feed off us without a big effort. He's lucky I didn't transform, moron. It's happened a few times when those bastards try us, we instinctively ratchet up our energy level, adrenalin rush, Roy our pack leader says." Shaking head.

"He…Colin…Says this is just business but his pals are coming, the Cravensworths and that dude who nearly killed Toby in that rumble. I mean, fair is fair, it was cool but really, throwin' a bone? Low. But are they really just trying to buy a new place? I mean, I work here, this is my career. And I have two kids at home, fully human who need their momma working steady." She regards camera.

"Yeah, I was only taken about five years ago, after my Stevie was born…Just some lone wolf asshole who was out hunting when I was coming home from my college class at night. Business math. It's cool. I mean it's a little hard to conceal it from my girl and boy but they're young and I'm careful. Hey, I keep my room secure…Bars, chains. I never take chances with my kids. No, I killed their dad…He was an sob anyway, I'd kicked him out and he came round, looking for money then thought he could beat it outta me. Not that time…" smile.

"But that was strictly self defense." Solemn look. "I'm not violent by nature, you know. I go vegetarian when human and I try to keep it strictly animals when I transform. I'm a good mother and I have never let my nature touch my kids, family, friends. That's why I don't want any trouble here. Some of these girls are friends of mine and the rest, well…Colleagues. So I need to know what's going down when those Cravensworths show, ok? Cause if they're planning some kind of blood orgy in my office, on my human colleagues and pals…" stern forefinger raised.

"They'll be asking for some serious shit."

….

"Very nice…I like your organization of files, Gwen." Colin notes to the ever-wanner Gwen, seated at her computer, he observing from seat next to her.

"Thanks…" Gwen, vaguely. "You seem to know your stuff, too. Sorry if I was a little…" Yawn… "Rude earlier. I think I really do need some help today…"

"You look a little drawn, how about I get us more coffee?" Colin rises.

"Sure…Thanks." Wan smile. She takes buzzing phone.

"Hey. Gwen here. Sorry, I'm a little zonked this morning…Could you repeat that?" she tells phone as Colin steps out to the corridor between cubicle rows, heading for coffee machine.

"Don't want to suck too much from her. We promised not to kill anyone. Though Gwen is very appealing to me, tastewise. Just the right sauce of slightly bitter frustration with a surprisingly active libido and overall personality."

"Mr. Robinson…" warm smile from Eloise now suddenly before him. "I have those papers you wanted, can you come into the copy room a minute?"

"Uh…Sure, Eloise. Ok." Nod

….

"Ok, your friends told me your friends are coming to seal the deal by enthralling a couple of us, and that Ms. Zeller and Jennifer Steinecke are already groveling puppies." Glare.

"Oh, I don't think they're puppies…" Colin begins. "More like servants, familiars…You know."

"I don't like seeing women enthralled, Colin. How come your boys don't take a guy's office?" stern look. "Are they fucking them? I don't let rape slide by." Cold tone.

"I don't think so. Laszlo hasn't raped his, that I know of…If you could call it…"

"It's rape." Firm stance, icy look. "Don't give me bullshit about how much the thrallee wants it. That's just drug rape."

"Well, so far as I know, they were taken as enthralled familiars, and to help with purchasing the new place and selling our old home. No sexual intercourse that I know of and I doubt Laszlo's wife would allow it. Plus she took Ms. Zeller, not one of the boys. And you ought to know I can't." he notes.

"Strictly business? So if you tell their guy, f-ing Master, or the lady mistress to make them tell truth over a speaker or video phone, they'll say there's been nothing sexual?" hard stare.

"So far as I know…" nod.

I hope, he thinks.

"All right. You stay where I can see you and no calls to your friends. If this story checks out, ok. But who else were you guys planning to enthrall?"

"Just the ladies who might handle some of the transactions that could be suspicious. Gwen, maybe Phyllis…You'd have to check with Ginny."

"We're gonna do that in five if she's free."

"And the guys might feed a bit round the office…No fatalities, just keeping them calm and not asking too many questions."

"No killing? No turning?" hard stare.

"Not that they told me…And Ginny and Jen specifically…"

Knock at copy room door…

"Occupied!" Eloise calls. "Just a sec…!"

"El, I gotta make some copies, here, come on!" A voice calls back through door.

"We'd best be…" Colin begins.

"Leaving, good idea. Ok, lets go see Ginny. If she backs up your story after an order from her…Guy…We could have a deal." Shrewd smile.

"That sounds like…"

"I'm not greedy…" Eloise shrugs. "But I'm a single working mom and I'm just getting started here in this office. I don't steal from my colleagues but I can offer you a unique service." Rather coy smile…

Uh…Colin blinks…

"Ten percent on the Fieldersen place, from Jen's commission, and I'll survey it by night for any trouble. You know…" shrug… "Homeless, a rogue pack, zombies, anyone hiding out in those woods. I'll earn it, don't worry. Any potential trouble, I'll drive them off, no killing, just get a few friends to help me shove them out." Smile.

"Hey! What's up?! Other people need to do copies." pound on door.

"I SAID OCCUPIED!" Eloise cries in deep, menacing growl tone, eyes briefly red, nostrils flaring.

"Jesus, Elly…" Susan's voice. "Just get a room will ya." Chuckle. "Hurry it up, ok?"

"Sure…" Eloise calls. Frowning…

"That bitch will have it all over the place that we're fooling around in here. Strictly a colleague and I might let you guys eat that one." Sigh.

"Come on…" she urges, opening door.

"Sorry, Sue." She smiles at the still waiting if now somewhat more cautious, Susan. "All yours. Mr. Robinson? Lets see what Ginny has to say on this."

….

Laszlo, peering into the garage of the manor…Nadja nervously beside him…

"Preparing for DPT…'Daylight Protective Transport'…Is quite an elaborate procedure. First of course you must determine the best means of transport, in our case, a car, which has been specially prepared this morning by our familiars, Gizmo and my own dear Jennifer…" smile to Jen, currently in rough blouse and jeans, surveying the blacked out rear and passenger windows…Only the windshield left largely open and a rectangular tube running back from the rear-view mirror to a carefully sealed open spot on the rear window.

Guillermo using arc lamp to spot any light leakage…

"Then of course, as extra protection, a large tarpaulin wrapped about our bodies…Cozy, eh my dear?" smile to Nadja as he indicates large tarp on garage floor.

"Joke about this later Laszlo." She notes nervously. "Guillermo? Jennifer? Be sure all is secure!"

"Yes, Mistress Nadja…" Jen calls. "We're on it, Mistress Nadja." Guillermo calls.

"Of course it's wise to layer up a bit, a good coat, gloves, perhaps a face shield or bandages…" Laszlo notes as Nandor comes in from main house, encased in armor, including helmet.

"Nandor, you look ridiculous." Nadja frowns.

Cut to Nandor, helmet off, seated in living room…

"This is my old war armor…As a Christian general working for the Ottomans I preferred full armor to the leather stuff some of the Turkish generals wore. Much more sword and arrow-proof, even if heavier. Padded too, it is surprisingly comfortable and excellent sunlight protection since I had all cracks and openings sealed." He moved slightly.

"It can be a bit difficult to get into but happily I have gained no weight since my transformation. Guillermo, a bit of help here?! It's hard to stand up with this armor, you know!"


	22. Chapter 22

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXII…

Dark interior of minivan, under stretched tarpaulin…A battery lantern thoughtfully provided by Guillermo, along with a flask of vintage blood…

"Well…" Laszlo eyes camera… "Here we are, on our way to Ms. Zeller's office. Jen has kindly set up a video link so we can actually see outside, the rather lovely if harsh light of day…Here, on her phone…" He holds up the phone, view of outside whizzing by.

"Jesus, Guillermo, drive carefully!" Nadja peering at phone. "Jennifer?! You should drive! Guillermo drives too fast."

Cut to front of van with Jennifer and Guillermo, Guillermo at wheel, frowning…

"Ma'am, I'm going thirty in a forty mile speed zone." Guillermo calls.

"I'm not so used to using the back tube mirror as Guillermo, Mistress Nadja. I really think Gui's driving as well as I could, he's being very careful…" Jen calls back.

"Damn…" Nadja, feeling a very slight bump. "All we need now is have a deer or bear or boar run across the road and we crash, tear open, go 'poof'."

"Now, darling…You always get this way. We're well protected and Guillermo's a very careful driver." Laszlo notes. "And Jenny is watching him. We're quite safe. Right, Nandor?" bangs on Nandor's suit of armor laid flat beside him.

"Mmnn…Please stop that, Laszlo. I am getting a headache." Nandor's muffled reply.

"Maybe…That boy is slow-witted and probably using drugs to escape the burden of his labors. I saw documentary on television about humans addicted to drugs to escape burdens…" Nadja, fretting.

"I don't use drugs…" Guillermo, nervously to Jennifer. They able to hear all over Jen's phone and just by Nadja's voice in the cabin.

"I'm sure Mistress Nadja isn't accusing you, she's just nervous…" Jen pats him. "You're doing just fine." She beams.

"When did she become 'Jenny'?"

"What?" Laszlo eyes Nadja eyeing him carefully.

"You call her 'Jenny' now? Like… 'Milly'?" glare.

"Now, darling…It's just a pet name. Short for Jennifer..."

"Uh-huh. 'Jenny'?" Nadja, forcing calm. "You wish to sleep with my husband? I will not oppose. He will need a bedwarming companion."

"Uh…Well, Mistress Nadja…I…" Jen, nervously…Reddening…

"That's not fair, Nadja. Jen can't help herself." Laszlo, frowning. "I haven't slept with her and I don't intend to…Right, Jennifer?"

"Yes, Master!" emphatically… "We've never slept together…" slightest of sighs.

"All right…Fine. I am jealous bitch. Apologies, Jennifer. Forgive me." Nadja, somewhat peeved at first, then easing. "I know you are good girl, more or less. I am just nervous here."

"I understand, Mistress Nadja!" Jen calls, settling back in her seat with a slightly woebegone look.

"I'm sorry. Love is tough, I guess." Guillermo, briefly patting her arm with his free hand.

"Thank you, Gui." Jen, sadly.

Cut to Nadja in back under tarpaulin, lantern illuminating her face…

"All right, now I feel badly. Laszlo is right, Jennifer cannot help herself from loving him. And I was lucky to find a mate who still loved me after he turned, not just when helpless victim. But driving like this makes me so nervous, I was in train wreck a century ago. Nearly killed by daylight, screaming and suffering people all around me…For the first time in long time, I felt remorse for killing, though it's just what we do, like hunting to eat…But it was very traumatic."

"Oh, I remember that…1897." Laszlo nods. "We'd gone out to Chicago on the train to see if the meat-packing places were as fun as some had told us what with humans and cows getting all mixed in together, went to see the sights, had a silly argument and Nadja'd run out and then taken a train home by herself."

"You mean when I found you in the arms of that opera singer…" Nadja glares.

"That 'dead' opera singer…And given it was Chicago one could question if it truly was 'Opera'. Though the girl was not too bad, really. But the key word here is… 'Dead'. As in she was food, not a rival, dear."

"You fed on her to death but after sex with her." Narrow look.

"Well…Yes…But need I point out…" he begins.

"Ow…Please do not move around so…" Nandor calls.

"Sorry."

"Fine, she was only temporary. But I was still hurt. I thought for a moment you had turned her, replacing me."

"But…I didn't. And when I got that telegram from your familiar that the train had crashed and she couldn't find you, I was so frantic…"

"Yes…" Nadja, sight smile… "You were…"

"I ran out into the daylight, forgetting…I nearly burned to death but for that hansom cab."

"I remember…" she pats fondly. "You were still smoking a bit when you found me in rubble."

"Yes, well I was trying to dig you out with just an umbrella held by our familiar for cover." He nods. "And by the way, who is Gregor? That name you kept crying out when the Vampiric Council was set to roast us alive?"

She blinks…

…..

"I know David is a good man and I do love him as much as I still can…" Jen, sobbing now on Guillermo's rather nervous free, though not so free as traffic increases, arm… "But even if I can't help loving the Master and wanting to do him morning, noon, and night…Forever… I cheated on David before just to move deals, Gui. It seemed like nothing at the time, just something I was doing for him and for Suzie' s future, but now…"

"I'm sure…Uh…He'd understand." Guillermo, trying to pat with held arm. "If you explain you were doing it for him...Maybe."

"He might but he'd never be able to trust me again…Especially if I ever try to kill him or Suzie to protect the Master." She notes, sadly.

"Well, that is different. You're enthralled, you can't help that." Guillermo shrugs. "And it may never happen, you'll be careful to see he never finds out. Master Laszlo doesn't want to hurt him or your daughter. He's fond of her and you and I'm sure he'll like David when they meet."

"David is very impressive, despite being on the small side…But Master Laszlo is…Just a bit…" sheepish grin.

"Yeah…But a powerful vampire all the same and very cultured and all."

"They're both wonderful…" she beams. Sobbing immediately… "And look how I've treated them…Well, David…But I've sort of cheated on the Master too. I know he prefers virgins."

"Oh, no…Uh, could you move…? Thanks." Guillermo moves arm out. "Little bit more traffic here. No, he's very fond of you and he understands. You were married, he knew that."

"But I could have been monogamous. I know men of his era preferred that…"

"He and Mistress Nadja haven't been…That. Don't let it bother you. Just try and make David happy and take of Suzie and do your work for Master Laszlo and the guys and don't worry about it." He sighs. "After all, you're enthralled but I'm not. I probably should feel very guilty about some of the things I do for Master Nandor but…You know…People die. Our masters just do what they have to. The main thing, I think…Is not to be mean, you know. And you are the sweetest person I know, Jen." He eyes her. "David and Master Laszlo are lucky. And if David has any brains he'd be glad just that you stay with him and he has a daughter with you. Though maybe, it might be good if you go ahead and try cut back on working so hard and…The extra stuff with your clients?" sheepish look. "I know I'm no one to talk but..."

Wistful look...Nod….

"You're so sweet, Gui. I've gotta find you a nice girl. Maybe once the guys are done in the office and some of the girls are more…Receptive?" hesitant pause. "Or a nice guy, if…?"

"A girl is fine...But I was keeping myself for my vampiric bride." Guillermo notes, slightly wistful glance.

"Oh, Laszlo!" sob from under tarpulin. "You know I love only you, really. When you don't do things like abandoning me when you escape from Vampiric Council."

"Nadja, I was going to come back...Soon as I got help, weapons."

"What help?" frown. "Guillermo?"

"He and Colin did save us all."

Guillermo, slight smile, Jen patting him.


	23. Chapter 23

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXIII…

Colin, at his temp's cubicle, pausing from his computer…

"So Eloise and I had a quick meeting with Ginny and she confirmed that no blood orgy was planned. We also managed to reach Laszlo and Jennifer on Jen's phone…They're stuck in traffic but should be in the garage across the street soon, then they just have to get over here…Probably should have done this last night, guys…And Nadja ordered Ginny to confirm what she'd said and Jen agreed to let Eloise have ten percent of her commission on the new place, so long as she does a night survey and drives off any troublemakers. Probably not a bad idea in any case and Nandor wanted to make a friendly gesture to the Staten Island Werewolf Support Group. Which probably won't do any good but can't hurt, unless they demand access to the estate for night running… Anyway, truce. Though Eloise is going to be watching the guys and promises to call in her posse if we start any orgying. Is it 'orgying' or 'orging'?" smile.

"The work's going fine. Our stuff is all set for now. Gwen is very well-organized though I've already caught several questionable transactions in the files. Seems the local mayor likes to invest in real estate without having the cash or credit to do so… And I've been feeding en masse off these energetic and ambitious, mostly…And mostly, young…Women, so it has been a great morning so far."

…

Cut to Eloise, glancing over to Colin's cubicle from her own…

Narrow stare to us…

"That release form I signed had better hold up. If my kids find out I'm a werewolf because of you guys, fear the night, boys. And no little crucifix or vamp friends are gonna save ya." glare, then sigh.

"But, sorry if I'm getting on my hinds, I'm very protective of my little ones. Did you guys get some of Wanda's donuts? She always brings in the best, the ones from downtown? Yeah, they're the bomb." Warm smile. "So, tell me…Is it freakin' crazy hanging with these dudes? I mean, vampires…I don't want to promote hate but really, some of them are not people you can deal with easy. Some, sure…They're cool. And Roy kinda likes that Mr. Cravensworth and his garden, he was sorry it got pissed on. It's just what we do, in the shadows." Smile. "But lets remember, some of these girls are friends of mine so I will be watchin' to see your gang keeps their word. Nice job though with Ginny, very light touch, I like that…She's functionally independent still, not drooling and groveling around the way some get when not out in public. And, to be honest…" she leans close… "The girl needed a little 'moral reinforcement' and I did notice she's been telling the girls not to push so hard with the titties, if you pardon my French. Which is good. Plus, got my ten percent on Fieldersen…" gleeful clenching of hands, beaming grin. "But I'm not tryin' to cheat Jen here, I'll do my share and then some, no worries. It's just really nice to have that coming in right now, the kids are nearly done with school and it will be a big help with our vacation and even a little college and rainy day money. So, so far, so good. How about some coffee?" friendly beam.

….

Ginny, in her office, at computer…Worried look, a bit wan…

"I'd no idea Eloise Knieve was a werewolf…Kinda makes your head spin, you know?" sigh. "But I hope she's satisfied with what I and the Mistress and Master Laszlo told her as to today's 'activities'. It'll be fine, no one's gonna die, hopefully, and I can tell you, enthrallment is rapture…" blissful smile. "Phyl, Gwen…And I've recommended Susan, a really top-notch girl, and Martha, my secretary, be taken…Are very lucky ladies, I'm sure. I hope the Mistress regards any of them she takes as my gift to her, along with everyone else she drains." Wan smile.

"Just in case, I've been looking on the Net at how you kill or enthrall…Cause I think Eloise enthralled would be a very good guard for my Mistress…A werewolf. It's hard to get reliable stuff but I think you can do it by silver bullet, silver club, fire, gunshot through the heart if you really blast them, silver knife through the heart…I'm not sure if regular steel or iron can do it…All of the above plus infection or head crushing blow when human…Amputation of head or torso, explosion if enough to really tear the body up, especially in human form. There was a story about a local werewolf who fell to his slow and painful death from a high building around here.., As to enthrallment, it's possible if she's in human form…" slight glance to camera, nod. "But according to what I can find it won't hold when she reverts unless the vampire is really powerful on mind control. Even then there's tendency to revert and a previously mind-controlled werewolf is a pretty pissed independent werewolf. I'll need to check with the Mistress on this."

Buzz…

"Yeah, Martha? Ok, put her through…Sorry, guys, I have to take this…" she eyes camera.

…

"See…I told you." Laszlo, patting Nadja as she sits up in minivan now safely parked in garage across from the Zeller Properties' office. "No problem…" Eyeing himself on reversed image on Jen's cell phone in the relatively modern business suit Jennifer had purchased for him, suggesting, with careful politeness, it might be wise to appear in the guise of a modern business type for the transactions with humans on the new property.

"Not too bad…But this material is rather thin, though it is lighter and cooler than broadcloth."

"You look great, Master Laszlo." Guillermo nods. "I like the new hat."

Laszlo patting his new Homburg. "Yes, that is rather nice. You know I had one of these years ago, after I had seen some film where a very powerful man kills at will via his minions. Lovely film, and the hero…Or villain, not quite sure, was very nicely dressed."

"Yes, these are very interesting clothes…" Nandor, in his suit. "Not exactly a cape but there is a certain elegance…" he makes sweeping move in open suit. "And I agree, Guillermo…These are quite nice hats. Do all powerful human males wear them now?" he asks Jen.

"The wealthy and powerful ones do, for business…If they want to look like old money conservative…I thought that was really you and Master Laszlo's look." She nods.

"You know it's funny how I can see myself here and on those photographic things but not in a mirror." Laszlo notes. "I once wrote to a scientist who studied optics, around 1875, about this, under an assumed name, of course…He wrote back that I should perhaps consult a priest or a physician. Which I did but neither wrote me back, very rude of them."

"I could ask for you, Master." Jen offers. "David's a biologist and he could check with some friends who like to speculate on the occult. I could say someone asked it on a vampire forum and I was curious if there were a scientific answer?"

"Vampire forum? Really? On the Interiornet?" Laszlo, intrigued. "I must check that out, probably quite a lot of old friends…Well, acquaintances…" Nadja eyeing him.

"Well, acquaintances whom I tried to kill or cheat…" shrug.

"I've been to many. There's not a lot of accurate stuff there." Guillermo notes. "I think it's mostly fans of 'Buffy' and 'Twilight', maybe a few who've read 'Dracula' or watched vampire movies."

"Christopher Lee…Ohhhh…" Nadja swoons. Laszlo also looking a bit swoony.

"Well, David's friends could get a scientific answer…If you'd like, Master." Jen, glance to Guillermo…

They like Christopher Lee?

Who knew? His shrug back…

"No one has a word about my outfit?" Nadja, miffed tone as she stands, Laszlo quickly and gallantly twirling her about in her new red power suit and skirt. Sunglasses in place, hair styled as best Jen could manage.

"Lovely, my dear." Laszlo beams.

"Indeed…A bit revealing on the ankles…And the legs…Is that thigh?" Nandor notes, a bit perturbed. But it is the modern style, just a bit shocking to see Nadja embracing it.

"Let me see…Oh…" Nadja, taking Jen's phone. "I look like Jacqueline O, without pill hat. Oh, Jennifer, very nice choice, thank you."

"I live to serve, Mistress Nadja." Jen bows.

"You'll forgive my little outburst before?" Nadja, winsome tone. "I was just nervous about dying a horrible death in flames."

"Of course, ma'am. Please don't apologize, I'm just so grateful you allow me to serve you all." Jen beams.

"Well, now…We modern plutocrats have a business meeting to attend, don't we, Mrs. Steinecke?" Laszlo, swinging umbrella. "Mrs. Cravensworth, my dear?" offering arm. "Mr. Relentless? Shall we?"

Nandor bowing gallantly. "It is an honor to help escort your lovely wife to this event."

"Just a bit longer, Master, Master Laszlo, Ginny says the clouds outside are moving in now." Guillermo, peering at his own cell, a present from Jen.

A good chief familiar needs proper tech, she'd noted sweetly in presenting it.


	24. Chapter 24

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXIV…

Laszlo, in new, reasonably modern, if extremely conservative, medium brown suit and hat, holding umbrella, peering out a tiny garage door window covered by cloth which he's very gingerly pushed aside, keeping to one side…Turning to face camera while signaling all clear to the nervous Nadja and Nandor well back. Jen, in her standard suit and Guillermo in new suit purchased by her for the occasion already outside keeping large umbrellas raised and ready. Jen also keeping an emergency tarp handy, folded but out of bag.

"Raining and very cloudy, just perfect. You may be wondering why we'd ever choose to do this at eleven am, even on such a day but we felt it necessary to be completely above suspicion. And who could suspect wealthy business people making important business deals of being vampires when they're out and about at 11am, eh?" beam. "Besides, Ginny's office is already equipped with the same opaque windows as in our new place, a suggestion by Simon "Devious", her previous client when the son of a whore's devious bitch was doing business with her, playing human. Reduces glare and makes people feel more comfortable, he told her." Rolling eyes. "Still his contractor made her a good price, she said." Shrug.

"And of course if you're going to mildly drain an office full of people, best to do it in the morning before lunch. They can eat something and make a reasonable recovery by the time they leave work. Safer for the drive home, you know? Jen?! Guillermo?! All set?!" he calls through the door.

"Ready, Mr. Cravensworth!" Guillermo, carefully slipping into the proper mode of assistant to wealthy and powerful English and Romanian businessmen.

"All set, sir!" Jen agrees.

"People…Things to do, fellow business people to meet." Laszlo turns back to face the others who hurry forward…

….

"Mr. Cravensworth…My secretary, Martha Wallis." Ginny, just outside her office, presents Martha, a late fortyish brown-blonde woman in grey suit who rises to shake his hand and is a bit startled to have hers kissed.

"Pardon…I'm a man of the old school." He smiles. "Very nice to meet you, Miss Wallis."

Come on, come on…Nadja frowns, sighing. The windows out here in the main office are blinded but who knows if the cloud cover will last, you idiot? Her nervousness apparent, Jen moves to her from a spot beside Laszlo. Nandor, erect and holding a polite smile resolutely beside Nadja, Guillermo, finger twisting in tight collar beside him. The various staffers eye the group from their cubicles. Colin watching from his temp cubicle with Gwen, awaiting a summons later.

"Ma'am?" Jen hisses to her. "The outer windows are all opaque. Ginny had it done a couple of days ago. I thought I told you all last night."

Nadja, remembering, nods. "Yes, you did…Sorry, child. I am not used to…These hours."

"Lets go into my office…Martha? Bring some tea, water, and coffee in about ten minutes, along with the Fieldersen folders I asked you to keep on your desk?" Ginny leads the Cravensworths, Jen…Nandor following after, Guillermo turning to follow.

"Sure, Gin…Nice to meet you, sir...Ma'am. Mr. Relentless." Martha nods.

"My dear…" Nandor bows, following the others. "I know, that name is a bit odd. Changed from the foreign, you know." sly smile which she grins at.

"Hey." Guillermo nervously smiles, trailing after.

Door closes…

"So that's the Cravensworths…" Phyllis, wry look, standing in her cubicle's entrance. "They have money, no question."

"They'll need it for that place…" Susan from her cubicle. "The wife's a big girl…"

"They grow us that way in Europe…" Erika from hers. "The other one, Mr. 'Relentless'?"

"Sounds like a bad horror or crime film guy." Susan jokes.

"He seems Eastern…Eastern Europe, I mean." Erika notes. "Probably changed his name. Not too hard on the eyes, really." Smile.

"You seen their current place yet?" Phyllis addresses her.

"I drove by yesterday. Not bad, a bit gloomy. Nice lot and garden, it'll sell."

Martha by coffee station, setting up tray… "They seem right out of Downton Abbey…" smile.

"Yes, yes, very Brit…ish…" Phyllis, affected accent. Then moving quickly to take buzzing phone. "Hey, Billie…Too bad you're out, big doin's here. Whatdaya want?" she sat down, listening.

"Lets hope they're for real…" Susan notes, turning to head back into her cubicle.

"They seem very polite…" Gwen a bit wanly, to Colin, seated at his computer, his cubicle opening into hers and two others.

"Yeah, the British conceal real xenophobia that way, polite but keep away. The wife really seems kinda foreign though." He notes, smile to camera.

…..

"Carefully, Nandor…" Nadja to Nandor. "Don't overdo it and kill her and don't mess your new suit. Though excellent choice in that brown, Jennifer. Blood will dry almost to that shade."

"Thanks, ma'am." Jen nods. Nandor pulling up from where he had been taking an early lunch from Martha…

"Not a problem, I know my victim's limits. And just a little back, from me. Guillermo?"

Guillermo offering small vial of red fluid…

"He likes to measure it beforehand. He prides himself on getting just the right amount of his blood for a good enthrallment without turning the subject, even if they die right after." Guillermo tells camera.

"It can be tricky with some people…" Nandor, holding vial to Martha's lips. "Drink, Martha and become my faithful servant."

"I never bother with all that folderal. Just that little bit of blood back in and they're ready. Eh, Jen?" Laszlo beams at Jennifer who nods, smiling.

"Yes, Master."

"Uh…Walls have ears, folks, Mistress. At least round here." Ginny, cautioning. "I don't say my guys spy on me but there's a lot of competition."

Martha, coughing…Opening wan eyes.

"Are you all right, dear? Here, sit." Nandor helping her sit.

"I'm a little weak…What…Happened…?" she stares up at him.

"You…Bit me." She blinks, wan stare after.

"I took you, dear Martha. Now you will serve me for life. Ok?" Nandor eyes her.

"Yes, Mr. Relentless." She nods. "Am I fired, Ginny?" turning to Ginny.

"Oh, no, Martha…You're just working for two bosses now, Master Nandor and me…"

"There's no one I will serve more devotedly than the Master!" Martha, flaring a moment, then subsiding. "I don't feel so good."

"You feel wonderful…" Nandor intones, she staring at his eyes. "But, you really should get cleaned up and have lunch, maybe leave early today and rest a bit." Uh, huh…She nods.

"Not with her two boys…They're monsters." Ginny shakes head. "Best if she just lies down on the cot in my back supply closet, I sleep there some nights when things are busy or back when Derek was being an asshole."

"Yes, well…Go lie down, Martha. Maybe half an hour, then get some lunch and rest again later If you need to, or go home." Nandor commands. She staring again, then nods.

"Yes…Master." She heads for back supply room. Pausing… "Oh, Ginny, I should scan these…" eyeing the signed documents bearing the Cravensworths and Nandor "Relentless'" signature on desk. "…And you have that conference call at twelve-thirty."

"I can deal, you go rest, Martha." Ginny nods.

"Don't forget to clean up, especially your neck there." Nadja calls.

"It's a neat job but I say again, best to trust to instinct. She seems just a bit over-suppressed." Laszlo notes to Jen who nods.

"Let me scan these in on the machine in here, then we'll have Phyllis in." Ginny, waving the documents.

"Did you really get all the other windows in this opaque style?" Nadja asks Ginny, indicating her office windows.

"Oh, yes, Mistress. Though I gave orders no blinds should be opened. We usually keep the main office ones closed anyway." Nod. "But Jen suggested it. I had my office done already when Mr. Devious put me in touch with his window guy. Cuts the glare down. I just called him back and had them all done. Do you like it?"

"Very thoughtful…Thank you." nod.

"Indeed." Laszlo agrees. "But not too expensive I hope…?"

"Well, not too bad…" Ginny notes. "Of course we did have them put in some overtime…So they'd be finished for today."

"Laszlo, have Colin Robinson write Ginny a check on our account. You should not be spending so much on us, child." Nadja shakes head.

"Yes, Mistress…Sorry, Mistress…" Ginny nodding.

"So long as anything's left after today…" Laszlo jokes.

"Oh, no, Mistress…" Ginny, anxious now.

"Just kidding, dear." Laszlo, raising hand. Nadja frowning… "Sorry, we've plenty yet. Colin isn't draining us dry, I swear. It'll be fine. Your lady mistress is right, you shouldn't be spending so much on us."

"I won't, Master Laszlo."

"Just perhaps a nice bottle of champagne for all our human staff to pass round when these two little transactions are complete." Laszlo beams.

"Yes, Master Laszlo, that's very kind of you." Ginny smiles, pressing scanner buttons.

"And flowers…Guillermo? Those things you killed the Baron with?" Nandor asks.

"Roses, Master…" sigh. Downcast look...

"I'm sure he would have loved them, Guillermo." Nandor, kindly.

…

"Well…Documents signed and sealed for the earnest money and offer…" Laszlo beams. "And a celebratory lunch with our new staff." He indicates a nearly unconscious Erika, murmuring in his lap.

"Laszlo, I said not too much." Nadja frowns. "Jen, help Miss Erika to a seat."

"How may I serve, Mistress?" Phyllis, eagerly, standing by a chair.

Hmmn…I may have given her back a bit too much, Nadja thinks. "Uh, just help Jen with Erika. And don't get blood on your clothes, if you can, ladies.

"Yes, Mistress." Phyllis, again eagerly, though turning a bit wan immediately. "We'll be careful, Mistress Nadja." Jen notes. "Come on, Phyl. Hey, Erika, let us help you sit, right over here."

"Yeah, sure…As the Mistress commands…" Phyllis nods eagerly, taking Erika's free arm.

Guillermo eyeing camera…Hmmn…

Maybe just a bit too much…

"Susan?" Nandor, just a bit anxious… Girl seems a bit anemic… To Susan in chair next to him, staring wanly, eyes barely open, a drop of blood running down neck. "You are feeling a little better now."

"Yes, I feel a little better." She vaguely replied. "I'm so sorry, Master. I didn't mean to faint like that."

"No, not at all. It happens sometimes." Nandor, kindly. "Just glad you're feeling a little better."

"Yes…I feel a little better…" nod.

Ginny at desk, looking over… "Is everything ok? Should I tell Martha not to get 911?"

"Yes, no 91and 1…" Nandor waving hand. "Just a bit of shock I think. Susan? Are you anemic?"

"Just a bit…Master." Nod.

"Oh, I am sorry. I should have asked before taking so much. But it's not always easy to check these things."

"Martha? She's ok. Don't call." Ginny tells phone.

"I'm…Alright…Just very tired." Susan nods wearily.

"Well, have some more to drink and then take a nap on Ginny's cot." Nandor pats her.

"Colin? Don't come in now." Nadja turns to see Colin at inner office door. "These girls are very tired."

"I'm not feeding. Heck, I'm stuffed to the gills." Smile. "Just wanted you to know the transfer went through fine. They've accepted the initial offer."

"Excellent!" Laszlo beams. "Another step on our road home, to the new home. Congratulations, all!"

"Yay!" Jen, Phyllis, vaguely from Susan and Erika…Ginny a bit more reserved, but smiling.

"Mas'…Mein herr…" Erika mumbles.

"Laszlo?" Nadja, looking over. "Did you give her your blood? You little…She was only supposed to be fed on, not enthralled. You swore…" anger rising.

Ginny looking over, anxious…

"The Mistress is angry!" Phyllis hurries over to Nadja. "Shall I kill him, Mistress?!" Glare at Laszlo, who stares…

Oh, Lord…Laszlo sighs. Definitely too much…

"Quiet, child…Not now, perhaps…Later." Frown at Laszlo.

"Darling, I didn't give her blood." Laszlo tries. "Who?" eyeing Jen, now quietly beside him, looking guardedly grim at Phyllis.

Don't even think about it, sister…Intense glare…

Guillermo glancing from one to other…

"Erika, Master." Jen offers, close eye on Phyllis who narrowly eyes her.

"Phyllis, sit." Nadja orders. Phyllis quickly taking seat, though continuing to watch Laszlo…

"Yes, right…Erika, did I give you my blood? Truthfully, please."

"No, Mein herr…Master." Erika shook head vaguely.

"She seems very much enthralled to me." Nandor eyed her.

"She is German, right, Jen?…Perhaps…" Laszlo, speculating… As Jen nods affirmatively.

"I know what this is…" Nadja glares. "Laszlo? Have your gums been bleeding again?"


	25. Chapter 25

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXV…

Ginny's office…Zeller Properties…

"Hey, guys?" Colin enters room, Martha behind quickly shutting inner office door behind him…

Nandor, still tending the somewhat vague and wan Susan, looking his way…

"Mistress?" Phyllis, quickly taking defensive stance…

"Sweetheart…" Nadja sighs, rolling eyes. Sometimes minions are more trouble than their miserable lives and services are worth. "You know Mr. Robinson is one of us, our roommate and working with you people to see our purchase goes ok."

"Yes…"Phyllis carefully, still eyeing Colin apprehensively. "Sorry, Mistress…I'm a little keyed up, I guess. The thrill of meeting you and entering your service…" fond beam but a bit wobbly on legs.

"Hey, why don't you sit a mo, Phyl?" Jen suggests. "You can serve Mistress Nadja much better if you're rested."

Phyllis, slight glare…Narrow-eyed… "No one need tell me how best to serve the Mistress!"

"Phyllis!" Nadja, annoyed. "You'll be polite to Jennifer and to my own familiar, Ginny. Obey them as you would me, only me more so. Understand?"

Phyllis, a bit trembling… "I understand, Mistress. Forgive my rudeness, Mistress Jennifer."

"Oh, no…No…" Jen pats her. "I'm just Jen, your friend, Phyl. We work together to serve our overlords, just be careful you don't overdo the first day, that's all. It's fine. Your Mistress knows you mean well, don't you, ma'am?" anxious glance to Nadja, who nods.

"Of course, dear girl. Don't fret yourself, sit and rest a bit, as Jen told you. I will call upon you when I need you."

"All right, Mistress." Phyllis nods, taking seat.

"Of course, I'm still your boss…" Ginny smiles from her desk… "So in that, keep taking my orders."

"Yes, Mistress Ginny."

"Lets keep that whatever you used to call her, girl." Nadja insists. "As she says, follow her instructions as you used to you as well as any commands I send through her."

Ginny repressing smile…Nadja eyeing her…

"What is so funny, my familiar?"

"Sorry, Mistress. It's just Phyl never much heeded my orders before, except when she wanted to, it's kind of new to have her willing to listen now."

Phyllis looking vaguely embarrassed…

"It's fine…" Jen pats her again. "Ginny's just trying to see the funny side here. See once you get settled and got over that hyper feeling, you'll be able to relax and enjoy your servitude like we do."

"Yeah, Martha?" Ginny answers buzz. "Anne's here? One second…" She looks over from desk. "Mistress? Our office aide, Anne? The twenty-three year old? Did you or Master Nandor…?"

"I'm good." Nandor shrugs. "Maybe later." Nadja agrees. "I know I'm full right now."

Laszlo clearly rather miffed at not being consulted…

"Martha? Just have Anne do some of that copy work and maybe take the notarized documents to file? And anything else that you need her to do. Great, thanks."

Phyllis nodding to Jen… "Ok, Jen. Sorry, if I offended Mistress. I will do better. My life is yours." Eager flash, then subsiding to wan look, adjusting bunned hair.

Cut to Nadja, somewhat later in office chair in main office…

"Yes, the boys are right…I did give her a bit too much, just over the right level. But she should calm down in a day or two. Just have to give her strict instructions to act normally the first few days."

Colin, standing near, shrugging… "See? Exactly like I told you. Strong personality, breaks like a dry stick. Hopefully it won't be too bad…I've seen bad enthrallings that were real train wrecks. Most of them end up in the mad house or nowadays, in therapy, heavily medicated."

Back to present…Colin eyes the group…Nandor, seated with weary but anxious to reassure him, Susan…Nadja peering at computer images of the Fieldersen estate and various home décor websites with Phyllis eagerly guiding her…Guillermo and Jen talking to Erika, still a bit weak but recovering, they explaining the duties of a familiar, even an unexpected one with limited duties….Laszlo sulking a bit, watching them…

Laszlo to camera, frowning…

"So now I can't even drain a few more of the staff, so lady wife says. It wasn't my fault…I've been trying to follow the oral hygiene regimen the last dentist I could consult gave me but the gums still get a bit bloody from time to time. Whatever Nadja says, I have been flossing every day. You know, it's not easy to find a vampire dentist or a human dentist either delicately enthralled to just the right point or willing voluntarily to treat a vampire for a vast amount of cash. My family has soft teeth and bad gums by nature…" sigh, shrug. "Besides, we want a good brace of minions in the office and Erika was already slated to sell our home, we'd surely have had to take her in any case, as my dear Jen so kindly pointed out." Beam to Jen, still with Erika but glancing to see him and smile.

"Master? Do you need anything?" call…

"No, no…I'm fine, Jen."

"Cheated of a nice feast…" he grouses to camera… "But, fine."

"Guys…" Colin calling for attention. "Miss Eloise is here and wants to see how it's going as per our promises to her."

Hmmn…He eyes the newly enthralled Phyllis, Susan, and Erika…

Two of em look ready to die and the other about to start babbling about rats or something…

Still, at least they restrained themselves and didn't go hog wild through the office.

…

Anne, a medium-sized, brunette young twenty-three year old in navy blue suit, white blouse, black skirt, in outer office, pulling a cart of files.

"So you guys film everything Mr. Cravensworth and his wife and friends do?" she eyes camera. "Is he that important, or just…Eccentric? Oh…A writer and philosopher…" at hearing the explanation Laszlo has suggested to the crew.

"Wow…That's impressive. And I hear he inherited his money…Or do his books sell that well? I've have to look them up, but Angie, who's out now, told Marie over there…" points to cubicle. "…she couldn't find any books under that name. Does he use a pen name or something? Really? He's never told you? He sounds eccentric. Still, I guess he is loaded. That wife of his seems pretty elegant. Does she work?" nod at evasive answer.

"Sort of like charity work, that sort of thing…" nod. "She seems the type."

…

Eloise in outer office, waiting by Martha's desk, Martha on computer typing but keeping watchful eye.

Something different about Elly and I sense her tenseness and intense curiosity about what's going on in Ginny's office isn't just normal curiosity.

"So…Everything goin' ok with the deal?" Eloise asks, pausing in her just renewed pacing.

"I guess. They seem happy." Martha notes.

"Girl…Were you bit?" Eloise eyes her. "You stink of vamp blood too."

"What…?" Martha, tensing, reaching for phone…

Must alert the Master…

"I'm in on it, don't get worked up. Ask whichever of them took you." Eloise shakes head. "Go on…"

Colin emerges from inner office…

"They can see you now…"

"Ok, thanks." Nod.

Martha eyeing Colin…Questioning.

"It's fine, Martha." He notes. "You want to get the girls in here some more water, they probably should hydrate."

"I should…Check…" Martha, hesitant.

Eloise frowning at Colin who shrugs.

"She's just anxious to protect Nandor. It's ok, I'll have him call you right back, Martha. Eloise is part of the team, don't worry."

Martha calming…As Colin feeds a bit…

"Don't hit her too hard…I can sense your feeding." Eloise notes.

"No, just calming her down. They're always a little hyper the first day. Come on in, everything's fine."

"Let me get my phone out…" Eloise insists. "I want Roy to see I'm ok. Not that I don't trust you guys but…"

"Sure…Fine…" Colin nods.

Cut to Eloise later, in her cubicle…Leaning in chair as she faces camera…

"I wasn't trying to throw some shade there with having Roy watching, but you know…Vamps. Sometimes they're not cool and they pull real shit. As do some rogue wolves, like the dude who took me, so it's cool." Puts up a hand.

"They do seem to do a neat job. Martha was pretty much herself, just protective of that tall dude, the one who beat our guy Toby?…Nandor Relentless? But it's cool, like I said. It was a fair fight." She bites donut, a custard-filled one with chocolate glazing.

"These are da bomb, right?" warm smile. "Told ya. Wanda brings the best." Smile, then slight sigh. "Shame your guys can't do food. I don't mean to be disrespectful but seems to me vamps get a pretty raw deal. Lots of power, sure but only by night…You can't eat…It's hard to be with regular humans without eating them…Crosses and holy water burn…Shit, a wood splinter could kill ya. To me…Again, no disrespect…" hand on heart. "If you gotta be among the Occult, Undead, whatever…Werewolf. But that's me, you and other folks might see different and that's fine." Shrug.

"I know some of our girls do now." Wry smile.

"So, ok…They respected the truce and it didn't look like an orgy in there. Though I never love to see girls I know enthralled, these dudes do have a light touch, generally. And I get they need to keep things cool to get everything done and it's not like they're killin' everyone in sight. Though Phyl seems a little antsy. But it was good, they showed me respect and we're good, for now." Shrug.

"I mean, I get it. You do what comes naturally. I mean I don't love that I kill people sometimes, but nobody lives forever and I didn't ask for this, right? I try not to go after nice people, especially with kids…And I have never eaten a child or a baby. But, what can you do, you try to do the ones doing evil or harm or just nasty and when you aren't sure, you try to take just what you have to. I generally try to take a good piece of thigh. They can do a lot of reconstructive surgery now so it's not too bad a deal to fix. Do I transform people?" she eyes camera.

Slight wave of hand…"Eh, I try not to but sometimes, you get carried away, ya know? But if I know they're really bad dudes or dudettes…Like this gang that was comin' into my old neighborhood, really evil types, killin' kids who sold weed on their own, breakin' into old folks' places and hurtin' them, just for fun and some macho thing to enter the gang? Oh yeah, I make sure those kind of dudes don't see the light of the sun or the moon, you know what I'm sayin?" smile.

"Well, that's about all I can say for now. So far, we're good. Lets hope it stays that way." Careful nod. "Excuse me, I better get back to work here. I have an appointment at two and I need to get my paperwork together."


	26. Chapter 26

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXVI…

Ginny's office-midafternoon…

"Awwwwh…Sorry, I'm not used to these hours." Laszlo notes, stretching a bit as he yawns.

"Anyway, alls gone reasonably well. The initial offer by us was accepted, for eight point seven millions, and now just a matter of having the place inspected and hoping all transactions hold up well. Also there's a bit of to do with the Staten Island Historical Preservation Society who want to have a representative meet with us to discuss the obligations we'd be taking on with the place, keeping it up properly and all that. Nadja finds it irritating to be told what she can do with house and grounds but as Ginny says they aren't much interested in the interior of the house as it's fairly modern construction, I say, why not keep up standards? I mean who better to respect History than Immortals, right? Nandor feels the same way, expect he wants to reserve the right to carry out military maneuver exercises on the grounds should he ever wish to gather an army, at least for practice, keep up his skills as a general, that sort of thing. Now that he has the land for it. Fine by me as long as it doesn't mess the grounds up too much. Jen suggested we could ask about Revolutionary War reenactments, the Society might actually be pleased to help us do some of those here. I didn't know about that one, I'd assumed Britain let these colonies go. Might be interesting to read up on it." Shrug.

"Interesting how my quest for one familiar has wound up giving us a brace of them…Nandor now has three, Susan, Martha, Guillermo. Though of course Susan and Martha were not volunteers, though they seem very devoted to him. I rather think they fancy him and even Nadja is behaving a bit annoyingly ever since he donned that new suit Jen got him. Mine suits me far better, I don't know why she's suddenly finding him so attractive…" frown.

"Nadja may complain about me but she seems rather pleased to have two familiars herself now, Ginny of course, our hostess today, who made this deal possible, and Phyllis, rather a botched job if you ask me. Nadja just lacks the instinctive touch with enthrallment, she ought to go with Nandor's way of measuring out a proper amount of blood to feed. Still, she did do a fine job with Miss Virginia, our Ginny. And my Jen does feel Phyllis' current emotional disturbances are playing a role. Seems the poor woman's had a rough time with men…A couple of divorces…Somewhat abusive boyfriends…Nadja's quite upset with the latest, bad luck for him if she catches up with him, all I'll say there. But the woman's just a bit too obsessive and clinging, not to mention she doesn't seem to care for me much…Overly jealous of her mistress, it seems. But at least she's not gone totally daft and started eating rats or bugs or something." Wry smile.

"Of course Nadja, for all her 'You must never threaten my husband' and all, is relishing it. But it won't be too comfortable for me if dear Phyl takes up any householding duties. I've seen minions like her before. I'll be worrying about 'accidents' ('Oh, sorry Master Laszlo's blackened ashes, I didn't realize I'd left the window open') all the time, and no doubt she'll be forever spying, trying to get some dirt on me. One minor flirtation and it'll go right back to the lady wife with dire consequences. Hardly fair, really. Does Jen ever spy for me on her? Never…" sigh. "Well, lets hope Phyllis remains strictly an office drudge slave. Frankly none of us wants too many humans cluttering up the place, no offense."

"And of course I now have dear Jen and Erika. Erika, a very nice girl, taken rather by accident while feeding. But she seems very content with her new lot and really, as I keep pointing out to the lady wife, as Jen had asked her to help with the sale of our place, we'd likely have had to take her at some point. She's quite suitable, a European of Bavarian extraction, here since college fifteen years and long divorced from her husband, a college romance that sadly did not go well long run. Since she recently broke with her latest boyfriend and had been living along anyway, a perfect choice." Nods.

"So quite the little human family already…" smile. "If we can just keep most of them off doing their own business, should be rather nice at parties and such. Extra help and all that. Though I doubt Nadja would like me having Jen and Erika and Ginny dress up as French maids…" reflecting, a bit downcast.

"And then there's this matter of this 'Gregor' fellow, whoever he may be or have been. I know I can't grudge Nadja having fond memories of some former lover…But he sounds rather up front and living from the tone of her cries in that well when we were facing bitter death by dawn."

Pondering… "I wonder if I should ask Jen to see what she can learn. A very capable girl at getting things out of people and so very discreet even Nadja would have trouble guessing what Jen was up to."

…

"I was a little nervous, I have to say, at seeing all these new familiars joining Jen and me, at one time…" Guillermo eyes camera while standing watching with serious air, Susan and Martha at their respective cubicle and receptionist's desk in the outer office area. "But Mistress Nadja and Master Laszlo agreed with Master Nandor that I should be in charge of the human staff. So, here I am, in charge." Beaming smile.

Cut to Nandor…

"I told Martha and Susan to heed Guillermo in the office earlier when Jennifer suggested it, but quietly, to check with me on any serious matters. Guillermo can get confused very easily, I've noticed, so I warned them to be ready to step in for him. Truly thoughtful girl, Miss Jen…So many familiars get obsessive and jealous of their owners and in a larger family, such as ours has become, it can lead to problems…But she seems very unegotistical and sincerely caring for others. She has worked hard to build up Guillermo's self-confidence and to defer to him. Very warm-hearted of her…Even if induced under mind-control…"

…..

"The Mistress says I should speak with you and tell you of the joy and wonder I feel at becoming her familiar and absolutely devoted slave…" Phyllis, a trifle wild-eyed as she sits in her cubicle in the outer office, nervously glancing to see Nadja with Laszlo and Ginny.

"That bastard…No, I must not speak of my Lady's husband that way, she ordered it so…But I know the type, like my ex-s, girls all over the place, think they're God's gift to women or female vampires." Frown. "But I must learn to love Master Laszlo, and I will…I will…" she insists.

"Master Nandor seems kinda nice, a bit shy, really…Erika says he's Eastern European or further East, maybe from Turkey or Iran." Smile. "Very gentlemanly guy, it was really nice the way he was worried about Susie. I wonder if the Mistress would consider taking him for a husband and letting me expose Master Laszlo to the sun or something. Does the staking thing really work, like on 'Buffy'?" pauses at seeing a few drops of blood on sleeve of blouse.

"I should really get some spot remover on that…"

….

Susan, from her cubicle eyeing Guillermo up at the front of the outer office…

"So I guess he's our new boss, sorta…I mean under the Master and when we're not here, workin' under Ginny. Though I should point we're more or less private contractors here…Naturally Zeller takes its share from our commissions."

Carefully looking Guillermo over…

"He does seem nice. Jen says he can teach us a lot about vampiral servicing and all that. Naturally I want to do all I can, the right way. I truly love Master Nandor…" fond expression on her lovely face. "He was so kind when I took ill after he drained me. He was really worried, I could tell. And Jen says he's very kind to Gui… So, I wasn't quite clear on things…Do I need to start the process of breaking my lease and planning to move in with my Master and overlords? I guess when it's quiet I can check with Gui. Thank God I'm not in any serious relationship right now. I don't think I'd take losing Dick very hard even if I weren't so fond of the Master. I don't know how Jen does it, I don't see how you can bear to be living with some ordinary guy when you're the adoring slave of a powerful creature like the Master or Master Laszlo. Still, she seems to feel she serves him better this way…And David is a nice guy and Suzette's the sweetest lil' thing." She pauses, looking wan. "Think I better drink some more water…" takes swig from bottle on desk.

"I mean it will be a hard place to maintain without a good-sized staff and in college I waited tables and did cleaning work, so I could be a bang-up maid when not needed here. Oh, better do this later…" As Gwen, looking a bit less wan, comes over.

"Are you guys doing this with everybody or what?" she asks, staring at camera.

"They just wanted to ask about how things were going with the deal on Fieldersen since Jen went out to deliver the papers."

"Why doesn't she just scan em and send?" Gwen shrugs.

"This is such a big one, Gwen." Susan, solemnly. "So important to the Ma…Cravensworths, I think she felt she had to be sure things keep moving."

"Grass never did grow under her feet, that girl." Gwen, shaking head. "Well, I'd better get back and see if that temp Colin's reconfigured my computer."

"He seems nice…" Susan, slight smile, a bit wan…Taking another swig of water.

"Yeah…A little on the beige side, though…But nice enough. We can work together…" nod.

"Maybe more…You ought to ask him out." Susan, urging…

"Please…Though if he should suggest goin' for coffee, I might not say no." pause. "You ok, Sue? You look tired."

"Kinda…" sigh. "I even had to rescheldule my three o'clock. I'm just not up to it. Probably a bit of cold plus my anemia. Mr. Relentless was really sweet about noticing I wasn't feeling too well. And Ginny too." Nod.

"Really…He does seem nice. Say what's up with Phyl? She's getting a piece of one of these now? And Angie said she nearly bit her head off when she brought some papers in to Ginny."

"Phyl…" shrug. "You know… Probably trouble with that last jerk…Or her kid."

"Lets hope the drama ends soon. Though if she's getting anything, I should have as much right…I've worked like a dog on these transfers. And feeling it too."

"I'm sure they'll take care of you, Gwen." Susan smiles.

"Lets hope so…Awwh…" yawn. "Maybe I'm catching what you got." Gwen notes.

"Something like it, I'm sure. I think it's going round the office."


	27. Chapter 27

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXVII…

Next afternoon…

"Uh, really Miss…" Guillermo eyes the exhausted Phyllis as he rakes a bit in the old residence's front yard while Jen trims some hedge. "There's no need for you to stay…You guys did a bang up job inside this morning and Jen and I have this about ready. We're actually going over to the new place to make some plans about what we'll need in a few."

"Leave our Mistress and the others unattended?" Phyllis, in somewhat begrimed white blouse and black business suit, hair askew from intensive cleaning. Having refused to change to work clothes in order to cover several meetings with clients…Given the Mistress had wanted her to continue her old work. There was no time to waste in the Mistress' service!

"They're resting now…" Guillermo, pointedly emphasizing the 'resting' given that Laszlo and Nandor had already complained about the noise of Phyllis' rather thorough cleaning. Susan, still a bit weak had helped as best she could with moving a few remnants of a recent feast in the basement…

"Yeah, Phyl, I really the guys would like to be left alone to sleep for another couple of hours." Jen suggests. "They'll be fine, the place is locked up…And you need to go home and get cleaned up before your boy gets home, right? Sue can help me finish here and make sure alls ok."

"One of the Mistress' own slaves should be on guard here! Nothing matters but the Mistress' safety and comfort!" Phyllis insists, a bit wild-eyed. "If you're truly chief of staff here, boy, you ought to know that!"

"Lady…I've been here ten years…" Guillermo, heated now. "And Mistress Nadja isn't the only vampire here."

"And look at the condition of this place…!" Phyllis rages. "Dirt, blood, smells all over…!"

"Calm down, Phyl." Jen frowns, coming over seeing the building confrontation. "Gui was alone here except for one old lady…He's done a fine job. And he is chief of staff, by your own Mistress' order, so you ought to heed him, if you want to please Mistress Nadja."

Phyllis, something twisting in her face…Clearly on edge…

"Wow…" Colin, observing from the front doorway… "See what I told you…This one's broken like a stick and just about bonkers. Well, me to the rescue…And the feeding off hysteria…" smile.

"You're right, of course, Jen. Master Gui. I am sorry." Phyllis, forlornly, head bowed.

Jen and Guillermo exchanging glances. Phyllis kneeling now…

"I've no right to question you. You are our leader by the order of the Mistress and our Lords. Punish me if I've done wrong, please. I only live to serve the Mistress and our overlords."

"Uh, sure…No problem." Guillermo, a bit nervous. "Please get up…Please?"

She rose. "Thank you, Master Gui. From now on I will carry out your orders to the letter."

Colin, on lawn nearby, watching, slight grin to us…Shrug…

"Ok…Uh…Great…" nod from Guillermo. "You know, like Jen says, you probably should get home before your kid does, right? Best for the Mistress and all."

"Yes, sir!" Phyllis wheels, heading for her parked car.

"Uh, try and act natural…" he calls after her.

"Hey, nice to see you again…And feed off that edge of rage…" Colin waves.

"Nice to see you, sir." Phyllis calls. "Am I acting naturally as Master Gui commands?"

"Not really…No offense…" Colin shrugs, raising hand at her distressed look.

"I will try harder…Goodbye, Jen…Goodbye…Gui." She waves cheerily at the two staring after her.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Guillermo to Jen…

"She's a little calmer now, thanks to yours truly." Colin joins them. "She may settle down in a few days or maybe she'll start telling us she needs lives for the Master and eating bugs. Either way, a nice dinner for me."

"I'll check on her later on my way home and remind her Mistress Nadja wants her to behave normally, maybe I could suggest it's a threat to her safety?" Jen eyes Colin. "Attracting too much unwanted attention?"

"It may help…" Colin nods. "Maybe not…"

"Her kid'll be ok, right?" Guillermo, nervously as Phyllis drives off, honking horn and waving to them…

"Greg's in junior high…He should be ok, right Colin?" Jen asks.

"Well, she'll either kill it and offer its drained blood to Nadja, put it to bed with drugs or booze at seven so she can come back and try to lick Nadja's feet…Or maybe be very nice to it, as she did mention to me yesterday that since Nadja likes kids like Jen's little girl and that college kid she turned, she must try to be a better mother." Colin shrugs.

"You better check on her in a bit…" Guillermo nods to Jen who nods agreement.

…

About the same time…

"This is Jackie Williams…" Ginny introduces the late thirtiesish brunette seated across from her to camera in her office… "She's my junior partner just back from her vacation in the Caribbean and quite pleased to hear it looks like we've sold the Fieldersen."

Jackie, a lovely but rather grim-faced, just now, woman in elegant suit, eyeing camera… "Ginny? Why do I have to be in this? I don't like being filmed like this."

"It's for Mr. Cravensworth's documentary, Jacks…I told you, he's a bit eccentric but a great guy." Fond smile. "They'll give you a release form, right guys?"

"I don't want to discuss business with these clowns around, Ginny. Excuse me, please leave." Jackie, firmly. "And I'll want the film you took here."

"She'll be fine after our overlords 'speak' to her…" Ginny, risen to let crew out whispers to camera as she closes door. "Sorry about this…" shuts door.

Martha at desk, looking considerably more healthy and rested than the other day… "Yeah, Jackie's even worse than Ginny about this sorta thing, guys, sorry. She did put up some capital she'd inherited to buy her partnership when Ginny's ex- nearly ruined this place with his crooked deals, so she's got some leverage here. But like Ginny says, she'll come round when one of our guys can have a moment with her." Warm smile. "I do wonder about that convenient 'inheritance' though…" she leans in close… "I don't wanna be a bitch but back when the ex- was here…Lets just say I got the impression Jackie and he were…Close. In deals as well as the other stuff…" slight wave of hand… "And he didn't just lose all that money he grabbed from the firm and clients…Though I think his hands were tied regards turning her in. Just sayin'…Be nice to see what our Lady and Lords could get out of her." Nod.

"Hey, Angie…" she broke off suddenly as the other woman enters…

"Ginny got a mo? I have a couple of questions…And Jen and Phyl seem out for the day."

"In with the partner, junior…" thumb to door. "They're working the field…Big doin's, ya know? Phyl's lending a hand to help, I think."

"Junior, my ass…She's got something on Ginny, mark my words." Angie frowns. "Ginny might take a junior on to save this place but she'd never defer to one the way she's been doing…"

"I think that's just about over…" Martha smiles.

"Yeah, I guess with Fieldersen and this other place, Ginny's rid of her." Angie nods thoughtfully.

"Something like that." Nod from Martha…

….

The old residence…Just a bit later…

"Ok…I had an ulterior motive in having Sue work with us today…" Jen beams, slightly wicked gleam in her eyes as she and camera watch Susan eagerly if wearily assisting Guillermo in moving some tarpulan-wrapped 'sacks'. "I think Gui likes Sue…And who wouldn't, huh? She's very pretty and sweet. And she likes him…Sue has, like me, always been ready to try and see the deeper side of a guy. Between Gui being really the sweetest thing and him being chief familiar, I see a pathway to Romance for our Gui." Shrug… "So I'm a matchmaker…I've a bubbie grandmother on Dad's side." Grin.

"I mean I was ready to do him myself, to try to build him up…But it would've hurt him a little later on to have to break it off. Now Sue…She just broke up with a first class ahole and she's enthralled to the same Master Guillermo voluntarily took up with. I mean, come on…It's Destiny." smile. "And Master Nandor thought it was a great idea, he's so sweet about Gui…"

Cut to Nandor in residence living room just a bit later…

"Jennifer is so very kind-hearted to worry about my familiar Guillermo's love life. I confess it had troubled me as well…No one should go through life without some bit of romance. And if he does survive to become a vampire, what kind of Immortality is it without the confidence to make love to a woman?…Or, someone? I really wasn't sure in Guillermo's case. He's always been so fixated on me, I admit I was a bit worried about that too. Yes, I think I can heartily approve this little romance." Shrug.

"So long as my new minion, Susan, does like him. Forced love relationships never work out. The enthralled or hypnotized come out of it one day or they transform and come out of it or they die and then what do you have…? Anger, remorse, savage beatings and killings, eternal hauntings, vendettas on one's family, sometimes. No, I want to be sure Susan does find Guillermo someone she could fancy. Which, given Guillermo… Though Jen does insist she likes the boy and has a warm heart." Wry grin. "She will need it." Hand up… "Though don't get me wrong, I love the boy."

...

"Yeah...Look at em." Jen beams, watching the pair lug another 'sack' to the special disposal area...

"I just got get him in a decent suit…"


	28. Chapter 28

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXVIII…

"So I guess things are going well. They're meeting the history guys tomorrow at Ms. Zeller's office and that will probably be the last thing to settle, really, before they close the deal…" sigh. "I'm sorry if I'm not quite myself..." Guillermo sighs to us. "There's something weighing on me as you know, from the other day. Not that I really have any reason to be down, I know, I mean less than a month ago I was the only familiar... And while I wouldn't say I was unhappy, it was lonely sometimes and there was a lot for me to do alone...And I had several cracked ribs and bones and such. Now here I am, chief familiar with a staff, most of them very nice...No , now that Phyllis seems to respect me more, I would say they're all very nice... I should be pretty happy... And Susan has even told me she likes me and would like me to ask her out... Wow. Of course she's enthralled to Master Nandor and so kinda sees me as his deputy sort of, but she did tell me that she honestly does find me sweet and has always liked shy, slightly geeky guys. She was even a LARPer for a bit till she got too busy at work." Wan smile. "Maybe that's true…Though as I told her, she can't really judge all that clearly now, given her enthrallment. Still, she's very nice, and Jen says she really always was nice to all kinds of guys, and that's all fine."

"But it's the other thing weighing me down a little…" sigh.

…..

Susan in residence, dusting library shelves in old blouse and slacks…Hair tied up…

"So is Guillermo ok? He seems a little down and you guys know him better than I do. I hope he wasn't put off by my asking him to ask me out? I know some guys feel embarrassed when the woman makes the first move but he seemed to need a push and Jen agrees with me on that. You don't think he thinks it's just the enthrallment talking?" anxious look over her pretty features. "I mean, sure, he is Master Nandor's representative and chief familiar but I really do like him, you know? It's true, in the past I would have considered his financial status a bit of a negative, though I know Master Nandor would take care of him that way…But it never stopped me from find guys like him…A little shy, a little geeky, maybe, but really sweet and smart too…Very appealing." Warm smile.

"Believe you me, I've no use for guys who spend the day in the gym except where they're in the office till eight or nine making deals but mostly chasing skirts when not admiring themselves in the mirror. I dated a few once or twice and got out of that as fast as I could. God…" sigh.

"I mean, I know I look good and I like that and try to keep myself up…You may have noticed Ginny selected a few of us on our looks as well as our skills, though she didn't take anyone who couldn't toe the mark, businesswise…But I have always tried to look beyond the surface. I mean, we have to see how we get on but, we're both free and clear…I unloaded a true dickhead, a couple of weeks ago, so…We work together and I see he's a hard worker which I like …I'm actually also into sci-fi and fantasy stuff, though until I was enthralled I was more of a 'Buffy' person…We like poetry and reading and music…We adore Master Nandor…We like working outdoors and remodeling and fixing up indoors, and he is cute, really, so why not? And if we're taken as vampires, we're a good match for a vampiral couple like Master Laszlo and Mistress Nadja. He was taken, after all, and look at them now…" fond smile.

"Anyway, if you do hear anything from him, try to let him know this isn't all enthrallment talking…" she notes. "Though if it is anything else, I'd like to help him with it, if I can, so…" shrug.

….

Jen, in attic, checking round a bit and jotting notes for the packing of certain items Laszlo had asked her to secure…

"Well…Susan asked Gui out, so to speak…" smile. "I gather he was a bit startled…But pleased. Though Sue told me he seemed down and I noticed that when I was speaking to him." Worried look. "I hope I didn't push her too hard his way. I would never want him to think she was doing it just out of enthrallment. She really does like him…And Sue, like me, can appreciate guys who aren't the most studly, you know? Yes, we do consider money and all that but it's never first with us and you do hafta consider finances in any relationship. The best thing regards the enthrallment is that it becomes clear to you that those things can be taken care of and while nice to have set, aren't all that big in the scheme of things." Smile.

"Well, I'll give her a chance to sort it out with Gui, then put my two cents in and see if there's anything else bothering him. I just know they'd make a great couple if they can get started. Sue may have more experience but she's very sweet and really the most innocent girl in the world." Nod.

"Well, as you can see…" she indicates her clipboard and boxes about the room… "Things are moving along…We're starting to get crackin' packin'…" grin. "Tomorrow the Historical Preservation Society sends its rep in…You know, Ginny's boyfriend, among others…" wicked grin. "I really think it'll go well. Master Laszlo is very eager to keep the place up to their standards as he has a real love for History. It's really nice to see the Masters and Mistress so excited for the move…I and everyone at the office, enslaved and enthralled or no, are truly and completely determined to see it goes off perfectly as we can make it."

"Jen!" Phyllis' voice from the stairway… "It's 4:45. I'm going to head out in ten!"

She sets down clipboard, goes over to stairway… "Ok, Phyl! We're about ready to go too, it's getting on Suzette's dinner time and I want to review things for tomorrow at home. Tell Sue she should pack up now!" She looks to camera… "And I wanna make David's evening magical…Before I have something to do back here, later, about eleven…If you'll pardon me, that's a little surprise for my dear Master." Grin. "Gotta go! See ya, tomorrow if you're not around later!"

….

Phyllis' car…Just after she'd entered from the residence, to head home…Phyllis adjusting her hair as she eyes herself in mirror…

"I'm determined to start over properly with Master Guillermo, our chief familiar, and representative of the Mistress." Phyllis, a bit stridently to camera, then relaxing a little. "But, I know I should try to be more relaxed and natural, please don't tell him or the Mistress I was a bit tense about this. I will not be a liability to them. In fact I know I can help Master Guillermo to better serve the Mistress and our overlords. The others mean well but they don't have the devotion I have. Besides, the little fellow, no offense…" anxious look. "…Is kinda cute in his way. And I think he needs a slightly older woman, like me…Not some young pretty but flighty thing like Sue or even Jen, who has a husband and little kid, after all…To help him. He's just a late bloomer and I agree with Jen, definitely not gay. I won't sell myself short…I'm not as young as them but I'm still pretty good-looking, with all due modesty." Nodding at her quite attractive when relaxed face in mirror…Smile… "Yeah, I think I'm just what he needs. And together we can really give the Mistress and her friends the right kind of service."

Slightly nervous look… "Not that I'd do this just to get ahead…I get that the Mistress would be annoyed if I played up falsely to the guy. I really do like him now I've got to know him a little…He's very much the cuddly type." Beam. "And really, fellas? After the guys I've had crap on me…I need the cuddly type. Honestly, I'll be very good for him and to him. And my kid, Greg, needs a good father. He's at the age he really needs that kind of guidance." Sigh, with frown at end, watching Susan emerge from front entrance of the residence, with Jen, both now in their business suits and well-groomed, not wishing anyone to question their begriming and wearing cleaning clothes .

"She's not the one for him. It's like I was saying to Colin, the daylight guy/accountant? She comes out of thrall one day and then what? Sure, maybe she's zapped and doesn't remember the thralling per se, doesn't call the police and all, but first hunk she meets? Gone with the wind… Poof! Me? I'm the type who goes in for the long haul. I won't abandon him." Firm nod. "Yeah, I'm the one for him. Well, boys…" shrewd smile. "Tomorrow is another day." Turns key.

Cut to Colin, watching the action from the front door after greeting and following Jen and Susan out…

"It's interesting to follow Phyllis' logic here, the kind of twisted, mad, but definitely logical fanaticism Hitler had…I mean if you had read the memo or really crazed, threatening rant he sent back to us, me really, as it was my memorandum to him, at Abwehr, on why Russia must be destroyed and can't fight us…Nazis, I mean, then…Germany must have 'living space', Russia has the only real 'space' in Europe…All Jews are insidious destroyers who created the Bolsheviks to destroy, Russia is ruled by the Bolsheviks, so Russia is destroying herself…Stalin is building up, he will strike out of fear of us, we must strike now…All that sort of thing. Now with Phyllis, she's shifted from initially resenting Guillermo to realizing internally she's not got much chance with Nadja or the guys so the chief familiar is sort of the stand-in for them now. 'The Chief Familiar's the best shot she can get. He needs someone to keep him at top efficiency to please Nadja and Nandor. Who rules the Chief Familiar rules the roost, now, really… Guillermo seems easily dominated.' See the crazy but clear logic developing?" shrug.

"And Guillermo is…Pretty attainable…" Colin notes. "So I sense…Catfight…Or at least a power struggle…Which means I feed well." Smile.

….

Cut to Guillermo's cell…

"I can't be a vampire hunter…Even if I am of Van Helsing stock. I love them." He paces. "Why did I have to take that stupid ancestry test…" pausing, sighs.

"I wrote my auntie, in Mexico, for more information on our connection to the Van Helsings. I've heard ancestry studies of DNA can be crappy. She wrote me back…" Holds up letter.

"'Dear Guillermo, please come to see me. I am ill and there is much I have to tell you before I die. Auntie.'"

"That can't be good, can it? I mean, apart from Auntie dying, of course. Master Nandor gave me ten days leave, he's still very sad about his granddaughter, X 30, dying from shock at seeing him in her window. He's given me the teddy bear he wanted to give his granddaughter, X 30." Holds up teddy bear.

….

Eleven thirty, the crypt of Laszlo and Nadja Cravensworth…

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…" Jen, glasses for astigmatism perched, seated in rocker in casual outfit, darning Laszlo's most worn socks while reading from "A Tale of Two Cities", to the two sealed coffins…

"This is very nice but not too late, dear girl!" Nadja calls from her coffin.

"Ditto, there…But please, continue!" Laszlo calls…

"Just till 12:30, ma'am, Master !" Jen returns.


	29. Chapter 29

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXIX…

Next day…

Guillermo's cell…12 noon.

He glumly pacing…No one due to drop by till later, then just Jen and Erika to make a report to the guys on the respective progress on the two sales…

Though Jen had mentioned on phone that Susan would likely drop by as well, to see if he needed a hand with anything…He eyeing envelope with his DNA results…

Wonder how interested in me she'd be if she finds out…

Heck, even Jen was ready to kill me a little while back for Laszlo's sake… I mean, she would be very sorry about it, I'm sure. But…He pictures host of Zeller Properties' enthralled agents enraged and attacking him as he prepares to stake Nandor in open coffin, Nandor sleeping peacefully.

Why would I picture killing Master Nandor? He blinks. I mean I have had my troubles with him but he saved me from the Vampiric Council just this month.

Uh-boy. Is this that "Destiny" thing? No, I am not fated to kill my friends.

Though they are killer vampires…They're such nice people, really. Maybe all a bit overbearing, inconsiderate, and aristocratically arrogant in two cases…

Generally this the one moment of the day when no one bothers or bothers with him. Though now, the heavy burden of Chief Familiar takes a unique form…Apart from the new burden he carries concealed within…

"Gui! Guillermo?! It's Phyllis!" rap at door.

He nervously opens to reveal a beaming Phyllis, hair and face carefully made up, in black suit with gray scarf to conceal still-healing throat wound and cream-white blouse.

"Sorry if I startled you, I know it's not my day here but I had some time before my next client and I thought I'd bring you lunch." Warm smile, holding bag. "Master Nandor couldn't be sure what you liked but Jen said you seemed to like barbecque. I did bring a salad, too, mainly for me. Can I come it?"

Wan grin at his hesitation… "I know you're not a vampire, Gui. Just being courteous."

"Yeah, sure…Please, come in." he opens door wider and waves her to a chair at his desk. "Have a seat." She eyes the one seat.

"I'll just sit on my bed, I usually do when someone comes in."

"Well, how about I do too?" smile, she taking seat on bed, near him. "We can do this picnic style, if that's ok with you? It's nice and quiet here. Unless you'd rather go to the kitchen or outside?"

"Uh…Sure. Here's fine."

"At least we won't be bothered by the rats, huh?" smile. "Master Nandor really laid down the law to them the other night, huh?"

"Yeah…That and the strychnine in the attic and hallway…" he nods. "And your mistress did some laying down."

"Yeah…She's quite commanding in her own right, my beloved mistress." She nods.

She unpacking bag, clearly a bit nervous…He eyeing her from his side of the bed.

"I hope you like this, it's supposed to be the best in the city. I tried to get every sauce I could…And I brought Diet and Regular Coke."

"Thanks. That's…Nice…Thank you. Ummn…Diet's fine."

"Great, well…Don't stand on ceremony…Honey." Beam. "That's beef brisket, that's pork, that's chicken. Dig in." she takes paper plate from bag, pulling salad out of bowl. He a bit reluctantly taking out plate and taking some barbequed beef and chicken, she eagerly spooning salad on his plate at his faint request.

"I hope you like it." She hesitates, he taking forkful.

"It's great, thank you."

"Good. Glad you like it." Pleased smile. "So, is everything going ok here?" she took forkful of salad. "I guess it's mostly planning now, but it's gonna be a madhouse in a day or two, what with starting to pack up and clean and all, right?"

"Yeah…It's not too bad today, thanks to you guys helping, but we've been planning it out."

"Well, you know I live to serve…" open smile. "But I honestly want to help you, so don't be shy about asking me to do anything I can."

"Thanks…" nod. He swallows some more down.

"But you're not getting into too much now? You're just getting over your being hurt before." Anxious look. "Jen said you had some pain last week, is it better?"

"Oh, it's fine and everyone's been so helpful round here and nice. All of you. I'm doing just fine. We've really got caught up on things here." He notes to her worried face. Now close by his own…She edging over gradually and gracefully.

"Yeah, really appreciate all you guys have done…" he notes.

"Thanks. I only wish I could've done more." She sighs. Taking pull from her Coke, more of her salad.

"Thanks for bringing lunch…" he nods, taking another forkful. "This really is good."

"Great." Fond smile. "Gui, you've done such a great job here for the Mistress and the Masters, all by yourself. I don't know how you've managed. Cleaning, fixing, finding victims, disposing of the corpses." Shake of head.

"Well, they are very powerful vampires. Master Nandor helps me with anything really heavy inside during the day or outside at night."

"He seems the type to. Very nice guy…If I weren't Mistress Nadja's slave, I'd be proud to work just for him. But I guess I do, really. He's my Master too." Smile, hand on Gui's as he stares at hand.

She putting her plate down… "Guillermo…" she breathed, edging to him. He blinking at her…

"I sense you're the kind of guy who lets nothing get in the way of serving his Master or Mistress…And providing for his family, Gui." Phyllis, intense stare. "I'm saying flat out…I like you. I want you. And this isn't just because I think the Mistress would like it…"

"I kinda doubt she would…She doesn't really think too much of me." Guillermo sighs. "Look, Ms…You know I still haven't gotten your last name?"

"Nugent. But call me Phyl…Or whatever you'd like. Gui…" she puts hand to his cheek, helping him set down his plate on the bed with her other hand. "I know Susan says she likes you, I know Jen likes you. But they're kids, nice girls and all but spoiled, really. And you know Jen's married and you're not the sort to take a married woman with a kid in thrall, I can see that."

"Yeah…Well, Phyl…" he tries.

"I know Susan thinks she cares for you and she's beautiful, I don't deny it, Gui. But I'm not bad looking…" sheepish smile… "…And I have been through things she couldn't survive. Gui…" seriously intense stare, touching cheek with left hand, unbuttoning blouse with right. "There's nothing like an experienced woman who's been slapped down enough by life to appreciate a good man. Yeah, Susie would probably look great on your arm, I know that…" sigh. "You don't have to make promises, Gui. Just give me a chance to show you..." …moving to embrace him.

"I don't think you're unattractive, Phyl...Ms. Nugent. But just right now…" Guillermo tries, squirming a bit out of her embrace but finding himself held tight. Eyeing the lovely brunette, looking at him with rapturous look that took years off, hair just starting to fall out of its bun, blouse undone to reveal cleavage and the top of her bra...Lips parted.

"Thank you." Warm smile, kiss, then serious, slightly forlorn look as she relaxes to his acute relief. "Gui, I won't push it. But look… Sue comes out of thrall one day. She may not remember Nandor or what happened. But lets say Nandor has her remember you and she remembers at least dating you…I won't be catty and say she'd dump you right away, she's not a bitch, honestly. But you know, she's young and thinks she can have anyone. It wouldn't be long before she'd be looking around, comparing you to other guys. She wouldn't be able not to consider the dollar sign, his status, what he looks like. She's young…" wan shrug. "I mean sure, if she stays enthralled…Or same for Jen, if she loses her husband or has to kill him…I know they'd be very devoted to you while in thrall. It's just…Wouldn't you always wonder? 'Do they really care for me? Or would they run if free?' " she eyes him seriously…Intently.

"But someone like me…I've made those mistakes, Gui. I know what I want, thrall or no thrall, and I want someone good and kind and decent…I got money myself and I know Master Nandor would never let you go hungry, I've no concerns there…"

"You might be surprised…" he sighs.

"Oh…" she sighs. "You sell yourself short, Gui. He's very fond of you, I can tell. You're like the son he had who died hundreds of years ago."

Oh…He blinks…

"You could have him ask me to answer truthfully, I've been the breadwinner for a few guys who didn't deserve it. That's not a big deal to me. Not that I don't think you'd pull your own weight…Just…Money shouldn't be a problem for us."

"Please…I…Really…"

"Sorry…" she releases and pulls back. "I'm only coming on strong because I want to make my case. Gui. I want you. I love you. I know I could make you happy. And if you want kids, I'm still young enough." Fervent look.

He blinks…Uh…

"You're very nice, Phyl. But I just don't think I should take advantage here. Of any of you…"

She eyes him a long moment, then, as he gets a bit nervous, looking round, considering if there was anything an enraged woman might make use of about the room, a sudden warm beam… "I thought you'd say that, you're that sort of guy." Fond look. "Well, you need some time. I can wait, Gui. Just let me know, I'm in the running. I won't make trouble about it, I swear, if you decide you want to try and see how you like Susie or anyone else. But tell me, honestly? You haven't settled on anyone?" careful stare.

"No, I haven't." he shakes head anxiously. She nods and pulls back.

"Ok, then." Smile. "Just remember that I love you and I'll prove it. But take all the time you need, Gui. I can wait. I'm patient. Experience teaches you that. And I'm in a profession that requires patience." Warmer smile, fond pat.

"Sure…" he nods, eyeing camera with stricken expression.

"I better go and get off to my 2 o'clock. Still gotta make the donuts, you know?" fond smile, again patting him…Quick sudden kiss of cheek, then rising as he stares at her beaming face.

"Sometime you should come see me in action with human clients. I'm a shark, but a decent one…" grin.

"Yeah…" he nods, blankly. "Thanks…That'd be nice."

"It's a date, then." She beams. "I hope you liked your lunch. I'd love to do it again, soon."

"Oh, hi, Colin…" to the faintly smiling Colin Robinson in Guillermo's doorway. "Sorry, gotta run."

"Sure, nice to see you, Phyllis. See you tomorrow at the office." Nod.

"Yeah! Good luck with the final details! Let me know if I can help!" cheery call. "Bye, Gui! See ya!" sound of her scurrying feet.

Guillermo staring after her…

"Well, well. Knee deep in thrilled loving minion assistants are we? Boy, are you screwed." Colin, grinning at a distressed Guillermo.

…

Phyllis in car en route to her appointment…Beatific expression…

"Gui is such a good guy. Any of a dozen guys, offered what I offered, knowing he could take it without any promises…" slow shake of head. "I love that man and hell, if I have to share him with Susie or the rest of the office, fine. It's a sacrifice I'm ready to make, just as I'd lay down my life for the Mistress." Nod. "I can be big about it, till he sees I'm the one who truly loves him." Firm stare.

…


	30. Chapter 30

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar...

Part XXX...

Laszlo, in the, more or less, living room of the old residence...

"Such a lovely evening, Jen reading to us...Dickens, very fine modern writer...And look what a nice job she did with my socks..." holds feet up.

"That girl is a wonder and a treasure. Imagine her going to all the trouble of learning the art of darning for us. Well, of course, if I asked her to murder her own child and then stab herself repeatedly, she'd do it but still in her normal day's course she has rather recovered a measure of her independence...The balancing act all long-term enthrallees must do to keep their sanity. But once they do, you can see the differences and what basic character contributes." nod.

"Now Ginny, she's a fine slave and all, don't get me wrong. Utterly devoted to the lady wife and working herself very hard to get our new residence secured...Quite willing to let us take anyone of her staff, even her daughters if we so choose. But you can sense she's recovered a bit of her old business acumen, which of course for us right now is all to the good, and is tending to focus on what she likes to do, in our service, certainly but...I would guess if Nadja asked her to say, bake bread, while she'd do it and burn her hands off trying if it came to that, it wouldn't quite be with the real zest Jen puts into such things."

Deprecating smile...

"Well...Everyone has their favorites in the family...Daughters, familiars. I mean, for Nandor, much as I think he's enjoying having a couple of adoring females in his crew, Gizmo is still the familiar he's fondest of, in his own way." Smile...Then slight frown...

"Perhaps I was a bit abrupt with the boy the other evening. I was distracted, sensing that bastard Gregor reincarnated and about...I mean the lad didn't mean to annoy...Well..." shrug... "Terrify...Me with those Amazonian stakes. I'll say something to him to put it right tonight. I know he means well." Wave of hand.

"But let me tell you how much I enjoyed the session with the professor from the Historical Society..." he begins, beaming.

Cut to Nadja, frowning...

"Dullsville, as they say on the television. Two hours of those two in the office going on about how wonderful it was that the grounds were so well preserved...And how important it is to preserve the place for Posterity...And then they go off discussing the Roman Empire? Eh..." wave of hand. "I was ready to rip both their heads off after one hour. Still, it went well, I suppose it is good they got on. Ginny tells me this sort of group can make life hell for a homeowner if you get them on their wrong side. And far too many to kill easily. Though whatever little plans Laszlo and Nandor are making for playing soldier in these what?...Reenactments of battles? I will put my foot down and my fangs out over having my nice new home overrun with dirty soldiers, even pretend ones." Sigh...Faint smile...

"Still, it was so beautiful the other night, to hear that Laszlo has been destroying Gregor all these centuries out of jealousy and the devoted husband thing...I mean, not that I want Gregor eternally or constantly destroyed, poor lamb. It's just, after all these centuries...Well...It's the feeling as that Irish guy Joyce has his wife character say in that long book? Yes." Smile. "I am a lucky girl. No word of that to Laszlo, you know." Cautioning finger raised.

"Oh, this is the color I've picked with Ginny and Jen for the new curtain blinds in the living room and bedrooms." She pulls over a bookof fabric samples. "Aren't they lovely? We are all so excited now, I just hope Colin Robinson doesn't screw things up with the finances just to get us frustrated. But he's been stuffing himself at Ginny's office all week and he likes the new pool at our new home, so...I think we're ok there."

She holds out nails, newly manicured. "I had a manicure and pedicure the othernight, at a place Jen uses...I've not had one for years. Didn't they do a fine job? She works such a tight schedule she's found such late open places to keep up her appearance for work. Very hard working girl, she is, though I hope she'll be taking it easier now that these sales are bringing her so much. Her little one needs her, and she has such a nice husband in David, from what she's told us of him." Thoughtful nod...

"Now I need to help Ginny find a good fellow. The professor, Roy, is not seeming a bad man,even a little more colorful than I expected, though not when he and Laszlo get talking. Ginny says she is rather fond of him but not sure if he's right for her..." shrug. "I suspect she's hesitant after her dreadful ex-husband who will one day answer to me." grim look.

"Hard to know if I should push her in this. Well, Laszlo does like him and it would give him some interesting evenings allowing me a little free time. I should question him...I just hope he's not married or seeing someone else. That I would not be happy about. Though Ginny is so lovely, he would be fool to pass on her." Slight impish grin.

"Speaking of lovely girls...Guillermo seems to be attracting several of our new minions. Of course, naturally as we have given him authority from us over them, they can't help but see him as invested with some of our power but I think Susan and my Phyllis are very fond of him." Smile, then slight sigh...

"Poor Phyllis, I did really botch the job there, though she has been settling down somewhat." wave of hands...Ah, well... "I've asked Jen and Ginny to keep reminding her that maintain a normal attitude is essential to serving me well and it seems to have helped calm her. I do think Susan a better match for Guillermo, they are closer in age, though normally, to be frank...She's far too beautiful for him. I say that only with concern for their future. Though, with some help from us, he could be a modern prince or mogul type, in terms of wealth or position, easy. And after all, I went with Laszlo, a handsome man but not the most handsome in the world, to be frank again...Never say that to him." Grim look. "But the most loving...And that makes him the most handsome..." fond beam.

"Perhaps that's all that's required and as long as Susan is enthralled for life, well, she should be able to appreciate him. Although...Jen does insist she is the type who can appreciate a good guy. Anyway, is difficult. And with the other hand, I do think he could be good for Phyllis, he is the sweet and insecure type who would be grateful for her devotion, yet she is older and might be better with a more experienced man. Well, I will have Ginny and Jen watch them all and see how things go. Perhaps the boy will choose experience over young beauty and Phyllis is lovely in any case." Sly smile... "Poor boy, he must be out of his wits with these lovely girls all pursuing him. Even Jen considered offering herself to him, she told me. But chose to be his friend once she settled down in her new life." Pondering... "I really should have Laszlo counsel him. And warn him not to hurt any of them." Hard stare. "But he is sweet boy, really, in heart, he'll be fine." Pulls fabric book back...

"Now see what I'm thinking of for the bedsheets and coverslets..."

...

Evening, the Fieldersen estate...

"Well, Eloise and I are here to see how things are at night, before we move to close." Jen explains as she walks, with flashlight, over grounds, Eloise beside her. Both casually dressed, Jen in sweatshirt and jeans, Eloise in "The SI Rules" t-shirt, jeans, dungaree jacket. Jen carrying extra large open purse.

"We've taken the precautions to make sure I'll be seen as family when Ellie does her transformation thing, if the moon does come out, given the clouds...So I should be fine." Applying a shot of spray then returning the bottle to her bag.

"Oh, yeah...It's cool there." Eloise notes. "I'll protect her against anything we come across as well."

"And the fence will protect the security guards who only patrol around it on the outside...And we gave them instructions not to come inside for any reason tonight." Jen nods. "Should be ok. And I have a stake, crucifix, wolfbane...And silver cross. And a pistol and crowbar for any vagrants or zombies, just in case we get separated while Ellie's patrolling round." wry shrug. "Look at me, a couple of weeks ago the big menace for me was some client getting closer than I'd like and getting Susie's spinach off my blouse. Now I'm Jen the Zombie Slayer/Vampire's Minion. But that's life, right?"

Fond smile... "Master Laszlo was so sweet to be so concerned for me. He wanted to come actually, but we persuaded him it would be better if I could carry implements against any rogue vampires hanging around on the grounds. I couldn't bear it if some accident happened or if he got harmed in a fight."

"And she has me, the best protection you can get..." Eloise chimes in. "Though so far, so good...Not even a human scent and I can pick em up miles away."

"I really hope though we don't run into any vampires." Jen sighs. "I mean, yes, no rogue groups should be encroaching on the Master's property, say some of Simon Devious' people? But to kill the Master's kind would be...Well, a little hard. Say,Ellie...?"

Eloise, looking over to her...

"You ever run into aliens? There's been a lot of talk about UFOs being real recently. I wonder how we'd handle them...?"

"Nope. But I'm thinkin'...Barbeque sauce if they give us any trouble." Smile.

"Uh, guys...?" to camera. "I wanna go start markin' our territory here, so as to warn off any other werewolf groups pokin' in later on? A girl likes a little privacy?" Coy smile.


	31. Chapter 31

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXXI…

Fieldersen Estate, night…

Large old tree in the deep of the grounds' forest…

"Well…" Laszlo perched in human form in his trademark black suit on branch, Nadja near…Voice low… "Here we are on what I've been told by my new human friend from the Staten Island Historic Preservation Society is one of the few surviving ancient elms on Staten Island. Nadja and I and Nandor naturally couldn't allow our dear Jen and Miss Eloise, our new werewolf and real estate associate, to risk themselves on our soon-to-be new grounds alone…"

Nadja, sour frown at him…

"I had every intention of coming out, lady wife." He notes plaintively.

"Yes, just as you were going to return and save me from the Vampiric Council." Grim reply.

"Indeed I was…" hurt tone. "Now, while I am a man of discretion and sense, have you ever known me not to risk myself for friends when I had them then and you since I did not?"

"Eh…" wave of hand. Sly smile to camera…

Cut to Nadja in, more or less, living room of old residence later this night…

"It's true, he's never not fought for me when it's come to that…But he does have an annoyingly practical sense of wanting to be sure the odds are in his favor if possible." Firm stare, then smile. "I know he was coming back that night with the Council. But, a wife does like to know her husband will die for her when required, without qualification or careful consideration of odds, right? I mean if I were living Gypsy girl in World War II, would he run from Nazis, leaving me, hoping to save me later? By then I'm in gas chamber, dead. Thanks, loads, lover." Frown…Sigh.

"Though it would be what I want, him surviving. I love him more than Unlife, after all. But you want to know he would die in gas chamber with you, you know? Still…" slight, then warming smile. "I know if there was no chance, he would stay and die with me. He has, often enough, nearly." Beam.

"You wicked bitch…" Laszlo, seated next to her, mock glare… "Thank you, lady wife." Pat, then kiss, of hand.

Back to tree perch some hours before…

"Well, that's hurtful…" Laszlo notes, a bit downcast. "But given we're here to see our faithful minion doesn't deprive her daughter of a mother, lets move on and see how they're getting on."

"Don't bat!" Nadja insists, genuinely anxious now. "Jen has anti-vampire stuff, she may not know it's you. Let Nandor do the viewing from the air, he can fly in normal form much better than we and she'll see him. Plus Guillermo is with him on ground, Eloise can sense him faster."

"That's true as to the flying…" Laszlo notes to camera. "Nandor has great ability in that regard. I'm rather jealous of it, actually. He can just 'take off' in vampiral form and fly round like Superman, impressing the ladies, without ever changing to bat form. I've tried but I just can't quite master it. My dark powers lie more in seduction and thrall, obviously." Lewd grin.

"Really?" Nadja, disdainful look. "I'd never noted that. Then again, perhaps you are just too fat to fly in normal form."

"Oh, that's charming…Right in front of our crew, you say that to me? It's not my fault, you know. In my day, a gentleman took on a bit of embellpont as a sign he was successful and prosperous." Sigh. "I use the stairmaster every day, religiously…"

"Fine…You are portly stud." She grins to camera after frowning at him.

Cuddly sexy portly stud…She breathes to camera.

"Lets just watch from here for a bit, we can sense most of what's about." She notes.

"Or we could try misting…I can do a fair mist when I put an effort in…" Laszlo, rather eagerly.

Nadja rolling eyes…

"I intended to condense into a puddle that time." He insists. "Perfect camouflage."

"A dog tried to drink you…" she glares.

…..

On the grounds…Just entering the woods of the estate…

Moon behind clouds just rising now…

Shine of flashlight…

"So Guillermo and I are here with Nadja and Laszlo…" Nandor notes as he presses back a branch, Guillermo behind, shining flashlight lantern to peer ahead. "…to see that Jennifer and our new werewolf friend, Eloise, are ok checking the grounds here. It seemed wrong to leave them alone when we weren't sure what might be lurking or haunting here."

"You'd better let me go first, Master." Guillermo urges. "Jen did say she'd keep some vampire implements with her just in case some other vampires are hiding out here."

Hmmn…

"That might be wise, Guillermo. Ok, you go first." He pauses, holding tree branch for his familiar who passes nervously. Both proceeding on…

"Guillermo? Did you bring the unmentionables and the hammer for the zombies?"

"I did Master…And my personal unmentionable is round my neck, under my collar." He pats hidden crucifix.

"Good. And you did spray yourself again with the scent Ms. Eloise gave you before?"

"Yes, Master. I think you can smell it. I can."

Hmmn. Nandor sniffs…

"No, not really anything different. I think it matches your usual."

"Oh." Slight sigh.

…

Cut to Guillermo in cell later…Looking anxious.

"It wasn't really bad…Just a bit uncomfortable. I mean holding stakes in a bag, wearing a crucifix, carrying holy water…And being ready to kill any other vampires who made trouble. I mean Master Nandor was really being so kind, tryin' to make sure Jen and Eloise were ok. I was just nervous, after…You know. But I had no urge to kill him or Nadja or Laszlo, really." Firm nod.

"It was just…Strange, carrying all that stuff, like a vampire sl…Hunter…Uh, protector of some vampires against really bad vampires." He corrects anxiously.

"Ja, ist vas strange, ja?" he notes.

Blinking in horror at his unconscious Dutch accent and use of a few words…

….

Mist on another large tree branch takes Laszlo's solid form…

"See?" he notes as Nadja takes form beside him.

"Fine. You can do it. Don't do it again." She grouses, peering out. "Can you sense them?"

"I think I can sense Jen, vaguely, to our left, about a quarter mile, I'd say. No one…Ah, I sense Nandor, he's probably the same distance behind them, that way." Laszlo points. "No one and nothing else but some mice, a couple of squirrels…Raccoon…"

"Raccoon?!" Nadja, nervously. "Don't the TV people say they carry rabies?!"

"You're right. I'd better look to it. Mist!" Laszlo dissolves again.

"No, Laszlo! Wait! Oh…Damn!" Nadja sighs. "Wait for me, you moron!" takes mist form and flows down tree.

….

Guillermo leading the way through woods, Nandor close behind…

"Careful, Guillermo…Make sure Miss Jennifer and Miss Eloise know it's you if they sense us. And beware the unholy creatures that may lurk in the shadows here." Nandor intones.

"Yes, Master…Everything seems quiet." Slight apprehension now…

"I was just setting the mood, don't worry. I think it's good. I don't sense anything but Laszlo and Nadja and maybe a vague whiff of Miss Eloise ahead." Smiles to Guillermo's anxious look.

"So…Guillermo…" As they resume their careful march through the dark woods, following the narrow trail to the back cliff grounds of the estate, a mile distant. "I understand from Jennifer and my new minion Susan, you may be having the dating and mating soon?" teasing tone.

"I don't know, Master…" Guillermo, looking ahead, shrugging.

"Guillermo…" shaking head. "This is a good thing. You should be doing this with the ladies at your time of life. And I hear some other ladies are also interested in my familiar…" smile.

"Maybe…Not really, they're just in thrall. I think they just see me as representing you, Master. Did you hear that?" he turns back to regard Nandor, both pausing.

"I think Laszlo materialized badly. That was his groan. It's fine. Now, Guillermo…" paternal tone. "You should not sell yourself shortly, my familiar. You are very sweet boy. Susan says she thinks you are a very good guy, she asked me what I thought of you and I agreed. Very good guy." Kind nod.

"Thank you, Master." They press on.

"Don't worry too much about the enthrallment…If they really disliked you, I or the others'd have to order them to approach you. Susan does like you. As do Phyllis…Though, Phyllis is a bit…Strained in her enthrallment. And she is a bit older for you. Though, if I may say…From my own experience as a husband of 37 wives? Older women can teach you much about life…And love." Fond nod, reflecting…

"I don't know if I'm really ready to…For that…Master."

"Guillermo? When is anyone 'ready'? Was I 'ready' when I married at twenty, after my first great victory for the Sultan, 37 wives? You must really stop fearing life, Guillermo. Enjoy it while you can and let it take you where it will. It's short enough…And then…" He pauses.

"Yes, Master…" Guillermo sighs.

"It shows your good heart that you don't want to take advantage. And don't…That is my order and of course the Lady Nadja would have your head if you hurt any of the ladies, you know?" firm stare.

"I can imagine, Master. We'd better go left here, the trail leads that way." They proceed…

"But…Susan truly likes you and she and Jen say she has had the wisdom to see her past boyfriends in the whole, not just the surface. Though, Guillermo…This is not criticism, you should be as you wish…I always am, myself, of course. But maybe…" hesitant.

"Master?"

"Just perhaps you could try dressing a bit more befitting a Chief Familiar now? Not that you can't go casual when doing your work about the old and new places, but just…You really looked good in your suit in the office the other day. Even Nadja said so." firm nod.

"Thanks. I'm not really able to afford a lot of clothes, Master…"

"Yes." Sigh. "I have been a bit remiss on finances with you. But now you are my Chief Familiar and it is time you were rewarded appropriately. Besides, a young man about the village needs something to squire the ladies about, eh? Eh?" slight poke to Guillermo's ribs as he grimaces. "Colin Robinson has my instruction to see a proper salary is now paid to you, my Chief Familiar. So tomorrow, you go with Jen and Susan and do a little shopping, eh? Clothes may not make the man but a proper outfit never hurts."

"That's…Very kind…Master, thank you." Guillermo, squeaking a bit…

"No problem. But, don't let me influence your choice. Naturally I rather like the idea of my familiars getting together. But, if Phyllis or some other young lady… Or, someone else?" hesitating.

"Else?" Guillermo, pausing in mid-step. "You mean, a guy?" blinking.

"I just want you to know you have my blessing whomsoever you choose. Frankly, we didn't make a big deal of it in my day but there were plenty of gay people about. We practiced don't ask, don't tell, but if caught at the wrong time when the wrong Sultan was on the throne, execute, a lot in my day. It was cool." Friendly pat to arm.

"I'm not gay, Master. If I were, I'd be proud of it…But…"

"I meant no offense, Guillermo… You should be proud if you were. But, if you are not…I wouldn't mind a sort of grandchild gracing the new place." Beam.

Guillermo, eyeing camera…


	32. Chapter 32

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXXII…

A rather wet Laszlo still triumphantly bearing a squirming trash bag by edge of a stream. Nadja beside him, annoyed and shivering…

"Had just a bit of trouble with the rematerialization while pursuing our furry friend here." He indicates the bag.

"You got swept into the stream here and nearly headed out to, and as part of, Atlantic Ocean." Nadja frowns.

"Not really that serious…But thanks, dear lady wife for the minor assist."

"Minor, he says." She glares.

"And I did capture the beast…" holds up bag. "Though I sense from one bite he managed that he is in fact, not rabid. Though perhaps suffering a mild case of the flu, poor soul."

"I am not nursing you…" Nadja frowns. "I will probably be ill myself tonight. I swallowed much of brook saving you. Probably some fish as well…Eehew." Grimaces.

"Stomach illnesses are the ones that last a bit with us. Amusing, eh?" Laszlo notes to camera as Nadja glares, groaning a bit now. "We could shake off my old leprosy, this fellow's potential rabies, that AIDS stuff, all sorts of diseases…I've seen terminal cancer cleared in a day's rest by a newborn vampire…But stomach bugs involving human food can leave us down for days. Probably the food itself…"

"Can we finish this and go home?" Nadja fumes. "Where are Jen and Eloise now?"

"I think they must be in the back woods about a mile from here. We headed back towards the front gate in chasing Robert here." Shakes bag.

"Don't name him." Nadja sighs, waving arms. "We'll never get rid of him. If he's not sick from the rabid disease, let him go or eat him and lets go find Nandor and see the girls leave here safe."

"Nadja….I couldn't eat Robert. Besides not really much to him. But I'm not sure I should leave him out here now. Any of his compadres might sense my strange scent on him and see him as a threat."

Nadja, rolling eyes. "Fine, then we'll leave him in the basement of the new house. He can sleep in Colin Robinson's storage room, the smell will appeal to him. Give him here, I want to get a towel from the house to dry myself anyway."

"Really?" Laszlo beams. Gasping in horror as Nadja hurls bag up over trees, clearly heading for a long trajectory and a likely hard landing.

"Robert…?" he stares after bag. "Nadja?"

"Did you think I would bring that animal into my fine new home, even to Colin Robinson's room?" she frowns. "Oh…I will get you fish." She sighs at his downcast look. "A new fish tank would fit well into the decoration scheme Jen, Ginny, and I are working on."

"Robert…" sigh, looking over trees. "Well, farewell, my furry comrade. Happy landings."

"Eloise would probably have eaten him anyway…" Nadja, perhaps just a tad guilty now.

…

Eloise leading Jen towards the back cliffs of the estate, they just emerging from the woods…

"Looks ok, so far…" she notes to camera… "But I think your old vamp man and his lady are here, back there somewhere…" she points back, Jen looking.

"The Master and Mistress? Here? Oh…They must have been worried about us." She shakes head with fond sigh, beaming. "They are so sweet."

"Like we couldn't handle this?" frown from Eloise. "They're a couple of ole vamp fussbudgets and they'll probably get us hurt trying to avoid 'em if we do get in a fight. You know, when I get my dander up, I don't always stop to check whom I'm tearing to shreds if I'm not sure they're marked as family. Ah, there's more…" sniffs deeply. "But at least they had the sense to use my spray. One's human, the other…Vamp…Yeah…" nod.

"Gui and Master Nandor, I'm sure." Jen nods. "That's really so nice of them." Fond tone.

"Well, just likely to get in our way, if you ask me." Eloise fumes. "Still, seems pretty quiet here. Whoa!…Up at two o'clock, duck! Something whatever this way comes!" She looks up as Robert's bag comes soaring overhead, parting some upper tree branches of a tree in the cliffside and then going on to plunge into the sea.

"Was that a meteor or what?" Jen stares from where she'd hirt the dirt, rising in a minute.

"No heat…Either it was flying on its own or somebody tossed it." Eloise, looking round. "Hold tight, it could be a challenge." Sniffs hard. "Ok. I got nothing new…"

"Are you able to sense everything, you know…Supernatural?" Jen asks.

"Mostly, the ones I know about…But you never know…And I've never done zombie or mummy…Though I've heard they both stink awful. What the f-?" she growls at the blue light before them.

"Suffering victims of the Unholy…Your salvation is near!" a large figure in early nineteenth century clothing, surrounded by a blue shimmering light appeared before them. The figure of a large man, wavy wild hair, open old-fashioned white shirt about neck, buttoned waistcoat, outer broadcloth coat. Arms raised, one hand bearing what looked very much like a crucifix, the other, a stake.

"Abraham Van Helsing pledges his soul to you, unhappy pawns of the Undead…You will know peace and those who have defiled you will pay with their existences!" loud cry. The figure immediately fading out.

"Whoa…" Eloise blinks…

"Who or what was…That?" Jen stares, nervous. "You think he's here to hurt the Master?"

"I don't know him personally, girl but that did look like the classic vampire hunter to me, including the speech." Eloise notes. "But I don't know about that blue glow shit and…Jen?...Hey, Jen?!" as Jen races back toward the woods.

"Master! Lady Nadja!" her cry…Plunging in…

Shit…Eloise, sensing her transformation beginning as the moon appeared out of the clouds, full and bright.

"Girl…Devotion to your old man or Master guy is all very well but…GRRRAHHHH!" she throwing off her jacket to the ground.

Damn…Knew I should have got this T in extra large…Her last human thought, with the sound of her t-shirt tearing…

…

"Really, Guillermo. I think you would make an excellent father." Nandor was telling a rather flummoxed Guillermo as they continued on through the woods. "To be honest, a good father needs a bit of the feminine nature so he can nurture his children and in fact, well…I was actually rather a good nurturer…" smile to Guillermo's stare.

A harsh growl echoing across…

"That was a werewolf." Nandor, inclining to listen. "I sense nothing new about but I hope Miss Eloise is having no trouble. We should hurry, Guillermo."

"Yes, Master."

Anything to stop your advice on love, marriage, and child rearing, no offense, he thought.

Cut to Guillermo in chair in his cell, later that night…

"It's not that I don't appreciate the Master taking an interest in my love life…I was thinking he didn't believe I was capable of one, frankly. And that he'd want to be sort of a grandfather to my kids?…Well, I think more Susan's kids…But it was kind of him. Still, a little embarrassing, you know? Though I do appreciate my promotion and the idea of actually having a salary. I couldn't keep applying for internship money for my geriatric nursing project working with elderly reclusive patients with an aversion to sunlight much longer and if Auntie is ill, that source is gonna dry up soon too…" sigh.

"Poor Auntie…I hope I can leave before she gets any worse. And I hope what she wanted to tell me has nothing to do with Vampire Slaying and Hunting or Abraham Van Helsing. But I have this strange, creepy foreboding…" nervous look about. "Anyway, I don't want to leave the ladies in the lurch with the move and all, till we're sure it will be after I come back, if I can help it, even though Jen and Phyllis and Susan were all very nice about insisting they could handle things if the closing had to be quick. But Ginny and Jen and Colin Robinson all thought it would be about three weeks at the earliest, given all the details to be settled and paperwork reviews and all that." Rising and nervously pacing a bit. Then taking seat on his bed.

"Well, it doesn't matter…Even if I am of Van Helsing stock, it's very limited in my family background and after all I chose my vocation independently. It's not like I was enthralled and my ancestor was crying out to me to escape these monsters, destroy them, and free their poor victims from the curse of lifelong, even eternal, bondage and the loss of their very souls." He notes. "I chose to be a familiar. I want to be a vampire." Shrug.

"Of course I've always hoped I could be sort of a vegetarian like Edward." Nervous shrug. "Or maybe stick to animals?"

Laughter about him in cell…He looking about.

"Yes…I always told the girls that I was a 'vegetarian'…Ah, ha, ha, ha, hah!" from his beloved poster of Antonio Banderas as Armand, Armand's face howling with glee.

"Gui?! You alright?!" "Guillermo?! Honey?!" cries…

Guillermo, waking on bed, terrified. To find Susan and Jen anxiously shaking him, seated beside him. Jen, a bit bedraggled from her time in the woods, but only more lovely for it…Susan, in business suit, rather carefully made up.

"You screamed something about being a vegetarian…Are you ok?" Jen, looking him over, worriedly.

"Guillermo?" Susan, taking his hand. "Should we get Master Nandor?"

"No, no…Sorry…I nodded off. What were we talking about?" he nervously glances round, spying his clock on bedside table.

"Oh, it's after midnight…You both should get home."

"I'm staying over…I want to pack up some things in the morning and my 9am's close by." Susan insists. "You look pale as a ghost. Maybe we should get you to the ER."

"No, really…I just fell asleep. Jen? Won't David be worried."

"Oh sure, but I called him and let him know I was ok and I'd be along soon. I just wanted to finish telling you and Susan about what Elly and I encountered in the woods." Jen notes. "I think we may need to be on guard." Solemn look.

"It does sound weird." Susan agrees. "But I want you to go to the ER with me after Jen leaves, Gui." Gentle pat. "I think you've been working too hard."

"NEIN!...I mean, no… I was just tired. Sorry, Jen, I didn't mean to interrupt. You were saying…?"

"Well…So…The man or ghost or whatever it was, called himself Abraham Van Helsing and told us we were victims and he'd save us or something. Eloise thought he might be talking to me, as he sounded to her like a Vampire Hunter and since I'm an enthralled familiar. We think he might just possibly be a ghost of one, killed there maybe, attracted to me somehow."

"Maybe you were both dreaming…It was late." Guillermo, feebly.

"Both of them?" Susan ponders… "That doesn't sound likely."

"We couldn't both have dreamed it, Gui." Jen shakes head. "And Master Nandor has heard of Van Helsing, says he's famous in the movies and actually existed, though he thinks he's long dead."

"Abraham Van Helsing…He actually said that name?" Guillermo eyes her.

"Yeah…Have you heard of him too?"

"He's the one who hunted Dracula in the book. And in the movies…" sigh.

"You mean the Dracula?" Susan blinks. "That guy was real? Wow."

"Right…" Jen nods "I remember seeing the ones with Christopher Lee and there was a really old one with that Hungarian actor, Bela Lugosi? Boris Karloff's sidekick? My grandmere and I watched it a couple of times when I was young. She really got into Bela Lugosi. But those were just movies…And the book? The guy really did exist, this Van Helsing, like Master Nandor says?"

"And Dracula too?" Susan, curious. "Or was that Master Nandor or Master Laszlo, using a phony name?"

"I don't know. Yeah, looks like it." Guillermo, sighing deeply. "No, it wasn't Master Nandor…There was a powerful vampire named Dracula and Van Helsing…At least in the book and according to some stories I've heard."

"No…" Susan, Jen, gasping.

"Killed him…A human doctor?" Susan stares. "Killed one like our overlords? Is that possible?" anxious look of horror.

"That's what Master Nandor told me when I asked about Dracula. A vampire hunter got him. But his grandson, also a vampire, lived to tell his story, to that Irish writer, Stoker." Guillermo, nervously.

"But I didn't know the vampire hunter's name really was Van Helsing."

Laughter about room…Laughter only Guillermo can hear, the two women quite unaware of it. Guillermo shaking a bit now.

"Oh, Gui…Don't worry. He was just a ghost, I'm sure." Jen pats him. "Sue, I doubt he could ever harm our masters and mistress. And we'd never let him, right?" firm stare, holding his hand tightly.

"Guillermo would never allow it. Nor will we." Susan, firmly, fond beam to Guillermo, patting him. "We'll all die, first!"

"Sure, right."

"Maybe we need to get rid of him…You know, do an exorcism, on the estate grounds? I saw Barnabas Collins do that to an evil ghost on the old 'Dark Shadows' series when I watched it as a kid." Susan suggests. 

"Really, you watched 'Dark Shadows'?" Jen stares. "I saw that with my grandmere when I was young, on DVD. She was very fond of Barnabas." Smile. "Guess it runs in the family…" grin to Guillermo.

"Some friends of mine were really into 'Buffy' and found out about it when they were looking for other vampire shows. We all watched it together." Susan explains.

"Barnabas was such a great character…Villain and hero, all for love." She notes. Jen nodding in agreement.

Susan eyeing Guillermo…Taking his hand. "When you become a vampire, I'd bet anything you'll be like him. Noble and loving…As much a hero as a creature that kills humans to live." Earnestly fond tone.

"Exactly." Jen nods, rising from bed, fond beam to Guillermo, standing before him as he looks up at her, Susan fondly holding his hand. "Boss, it's your call as Chief Familiar but if you want us to look into exorcisms…?"

"And I should see if 'Dracula' is in the library and read it through tonight." Susan insists. "There might be useful info on this guy Van Helsing there." Pausing... "After I get you to the ER, Guillermo."

"Really, I'm fine." He insists. "I think those are great plans, girls. But, tomorrow…Jen should get home and see her family, and if you really want to stay tonight, you should get to bed, Susan. Tomorrow, Jen, you can research exorcisms, maybe after your regular work at the office? Susan, maybe after your work, you can get 'Dracula' and check out Dr. Van Helsing. And I'll google all I can and talk to Master Nandor more about him, ok?" he eyes the two eager faces.

"That sounds great, Gui. You're right, I should be going before David sends out the cavalry. Sue? You take good care of our Boss here." Jen beams at the two on bed. "He probably can wait on the ER, you'd just be there all night but get him to a doctor tomorrow if he has any problems."

"You betcha. Good night, Jen." Susan, smiling as Jen left, closing door.

"Well…" Guillermo nods. "I guess you ought to…"

"I could stay…" Susan notes, warm smile to his stare. "You probably at least shouldn't be alone, tonight, Gui. I've got my overnight bag here…" indicating bag on floor. "Just let me run to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and put my nightgown on…" she rises.

Uh…Guillermo blinks to camera.

…

Back to woods earlier that night…He, with Nandor quickly passing him, pressing hurriedly on after hearing Jen's faint cries…

Meanwhile…Laszlo, with a still annoyed but increasingly ill, Nadja, hears the cry of his minion in the distance…

"That sounds like Jennifer! We'd best hurry, love! Can you fly?!"

Bhhhhharrrwwww…Nadja soaring off, in the right direction, propelled by vomit stream much like Baron Afanas during his first taste of American pizza pie.

"Well, that's one way…Bat!" Laszlo cries, transforming.

….

"Jennifer! My dear girl!" Nandor, setting down after flying off from Guillermo with quick word…

"Master Nandor! There's a vampire hunter on the grounds!" she cries, waving her stake, the closest weapon she could find.

"Please dear girl! Put that away!" he commands, with concern in his voice as well as a degree of terror.

"He may be around here, sir. Eloise and I encountered…Well, something…" she gasps for air.

"I sense no one, dear child, calm yourself." He raises hand. She still gasping but calming a bit.

Growl in distance…

"Eloise, it's fine." He notes to the worried Jen…

"Yeah…Sorry if I freaked, Master. Where are the Master and Mistress?" frightened tone rising. "I must find them!"

"It's all right, dear…" Laszlo's voice as he materializes to their left. "We're fine…Well, Nadja's a bit ill and I'm all wet but otherwise…"

Growling, louder…

"Master, are you sprayed? Eloise may not be able to distinguish you…Here…" Jen quickly pulls bottle of spray and squirts.

"Oh, Lord…" Laszlo, choking… "Dear girl, please…Enough!"

"Sorry, Master." Jen sighs. "But where is Mistress Nadja?!" frightened again.

"Here, here..." Nadja, materializing. "No thanks to my dear husband…I just managed to take form before I hit tree after…Oh…" she groans.

"Brook trout…She swallowed a few pulling me out of the stream back there." Laszlo explained. "Afraid it's borderline human food even if living and bloodied. Plus probably some trash in there."

"Can I get you anything, Mistress? I have some Advil in my car." Jen offers.

"No…No…I will be fine…"

"Hey…" Eloise has come up, human form…Jacket buttoned to cover torn T.

"Clouded up again, so I managed to revert. Is everything cool?" she asks the group. "You guys look like you took a swim?" she notes to Laszlo and Nadja, Nadja frowning.

"We are all fine, thanks to you, Miss Eloise. Thanks to you and Jen for your warning, I mean." Nandor explains. "But I have not yet sensed your vampire hunter."

"Vampire fucking what?" Laszlo, panicky look about.

"Holy Je…" Nadja, expelling flame on tongue.

Hmmn, actually, that helps…She notes to self. Must burn off gas or something…

"A vampire hunter? Here?! On our estate?! Well, nearly…" she cries.

"No one will harm you, Mistress…Master." Jen, stoutly.

"There's no one else here, Nadja." Nandor shakes head. "Jennifer, what did you and Miss Eloise actually see? I sense no other human but my Guillermo, back in the woods."

"You're sure…? Laszlo?" Nadja, looking about, terror also helping to overcome her upset stomach.

"I don't sense anything either, dearest. But we'll die together if…"

"Oh, shut up!" she fumes.

"Never, Master!" Jen, pulling crowbar. "I'm ready to die for you!"

"Now, now…Please…People." Nandor raises hand. "Miss Eloise? You did see it too?"

"It was weird." Eloise notes. "But we both saw it. A guy in clothes like Laszlo's there, surrounded by a blue glow…He said he was here to free us, from the Unholy or something like. Kinda a religious nut, I got the impression. But he wasn't really…There, you know? More like a hologram or something?" Jen nodding.

"Eh, typical vampire hunter…All full of self-righteousness and cant…" Laszlo frowns. "But the blue and immaterial form sounds like ghost to me."

"Ghost? For real? Shit…" Eloise shakes head.

"He said his name was Abraham Van Helsing…" Jennifer notes.

"What?" Nandor stares.

"Van Helsing?!" Laszlo, blinks. "THE VAN HELSING?!"

"Dracula's Van Helsing?" Nadja chimes in.

"Killer of Vlad Dracule, the Impaler and show-off?" Nandor frowns. " 'Oh, I will never accept Ottoman domination, I will defeat them and retake Constantinople.' Yeah, with what? Oooh, an army of the same Undead warriors the Turks had beaten multiple times? And they have no vampires fighting for them? Sure, not till you created them, idiot. What a fool. And he has the gall to call me a collaborator, when I saved millions of our people by treaty with the Sultan. You have to face reality, Asshole. The old Empire was gone. Constantine XI was gone. It was the Venetians who ruined us, not the Turks." He fumes. "I'm glad Van Helsing nailed him." He eyes the stunned Nadja and Laszlo.

"There…I've said it. I'm glad. Good job, Abraham!" he calls.

Guillermo, stumbling through woods, exhausted, hearing as he breaks through to the small clearing where the others have gathered, near the edge of the woods…

Danke, he inadvertently thinks.


	33. Chapter 33

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXXIII...

Susan, looking lovely in her nightgown, in comfortable chair in the library of the old residence, reading "Dracula" by light of a tall lamp.

"This is quite a book, though a little tough getting through with all the old-style words and all." She notes, holding up book.

"This Harker guy is pretty brave, all alone there in Dracula's castle...Though something tells me it wasn't all bad what with that harem of vamp girls coming to him every night." Smile.

"You know that's the way Master Nandor told us he became a vampire...Some crazy Sultan caught him in a revolt and let a vampire working for him transform a harem...Sort of an ironic punishment, you know? Anyway, it's nice he's so eager to save his wife. I'm sure Jen Steinecke's Davy would be the same way." Shyly coy smile...

"Yeah, I kinda had a little crush on Davy before I became Master Nandor's slave and familiar. Not that I ever did anything about it. He's solid on Jen and Jen is my best friend, an amazing woman really, even if she's a little...Or maybe was a little, before Master Laszlo...Full of herself? I mean, that's a little harsh, she's always been so nice...But she kinda was, just a little at times, and don't get me wrong..." hand raise... "I've been that way myself...You know, you have to be aware of your positives sometimes in this world. We're both good-looking, in a classy way, if I may say so, with brains and all that with a little work can really open doors. Though Jen really has it all together. The manner, the brains, and God knows, the looks...But also something more, which I hope I have a little of...Real class, meaning she really makes people feel she cares 'cause she really does. You can't fake that. And it's the difference between being practically a whore...Sorry...And that goes for the guys too...Who could spend their whole lives shilling everything including themselves and get nowhere...And someone who could be really somebody one day and deserves to be, 'cause whatever they do to get there, they are fundamentally good and decent people who care." Shrug.

"It's the getting there that's the problem...Especially if you're not born to it. I know it shouldn't be that way but you can't ignore how the world is, just try to keep in bounds, you know? Go the distance, put it out there a bit and all, without overdoing? I know...God do I...In our business, sometimes you kinda hafta push a little but I don't know... I know it doesn't mean anything really, not fundamentally. But, I'd be hurt...And have been, believe me...If my guy, especially a husband...Was occasionally 'getting a little', even if it was just for business. Maybe especially if it was for business, like it didn't matter. And I can't help thinking while I get she's doing it for him and Suzette, Jen takes too many chances with a great guy like David. But, it's not my business and I cast no stones." She shakes head. "I can't say I've never gotten involved with a client, though I hope I always liked the guy and never when I was with anyone serious. But I don't wanna be a cat. Jen's a great girl and always been like a mentor to me and I really believe anything she's done she did for her family and her career." Sigh.

"I guess we're all a little jealous of her...At the office...She's always been the top producer and apple of Ginny's eye, you know? And somehow, even before her enthrallment, she's never been ruffled or bothered or anxious...Just does what needs to be done and gets it done. Even Ginny hasn't got her degree of cool and her poise. I guess it's the French or something. And I guess you fellas know, every guy who meets her falls for her, at least a little." wan smile.

"Yeah, one or two of mine...But she's never done anything and they weren't serious. She's not that kind." nod.

"Really, it's to her credit she took a guy who didn't come from money and while David's a great guy, fine scientist type and provider and all, she could easily have done much better that way if she'd wanted. And she didn't have it easy, there wasn't money in her family, she had to get out and hustle, especially after her mom died and her grandmother was in the hospital with cancer. I've been there myself, though not quite so tough."

"Yeah, we're good friends...She's the role model I always measure myself against at the office." Smile. "A great mentor...I've learned so much from her. There and now, here." smile.

"And now, thanks to her, my life is complete. I'm the familiar of Master Nandor and all the things that used to worry me, work, lovelife, keeping up with the guys, impressing clients...I mean I always tried to keep it in perspective but now, I really see...Not important in the big scheme of things, you know? I mean, of course, we want to keep the business goin' and do well, to the Master and Master Laszlo and Mistress Nadja's benefit but it's not the be all and end all it used to be, you know. I'm at peace now, happy just to be doing all I can for the Master. A little of Jen's cool, I guess..." engaging smile. "That's it really, she's always done what she had to and not sweated it, even before Master Laszlo took her. I owe her for giving me a little of that." Nod, smile.

And just, the slightest, imperceptible, buried shaking...

"And now, there's Guillermo..." fond beam, rosy face. Wave of hand...

"I know...He's Chief Familiar and Master Nandor's first and, wow...Voluntary... But he really is the sweetest, bravest thing." Warm beam...

"I'm sure even if I weren't enthralled, I'd've fallen for him, if we could've met and I could've had the chance to really get to know him." Giggle. "He's so shy, but so kind and sweet. And you can just tell he's a fine guy. You know, he told me just now we should get to know each other first before I spent the night with him and he's right, I don't want to rush things." Solemn nod, eyes wide.

"Though I do want him to know while I could accept him wanting Phyllis or any of the other girls the Masters and Mistress take, too...I'm ready and determined to have him, if he'll let me...The whole nine yards. We could be very happy together, even a great vampire couple one day, when the Master no longer needs us to serve him...And frankly..." warm if slightly coy grin.

"I spoke to the Master about my feelings for Gui and he was just...Wonderful about it." ecstatic beam... "He'd love to see us together. He'd even give me away, though it might be painful for him to attend the service...The religious stuff and all, you know? And he'd love some foster grandkids. I mean to be a granddad to, not to feast on. Though, naturally if the Master should ever...' depreciating spread of hands. "But I don't think so, he's not the type to enjoy hurting Gui or making me feel a little bad or guilty. Oh, it would be so nice..." nod. "But of course, I want Gui to want this, too. I would never pressure him except to let him know, a certain Susan cares." Smile. "I think he likes me, though. But..." she raises book. "Work to do and I should get some rest tonight so I'll be up for my 9 am. And I want to check on Gui and leave him some notes I've taken before I head for bed..." smile. "Ok...Of course I did primp up a bit." Indicating nightgown with shy shrug, coy look. "Always a chance he'll change his mind about tonight...And never hurts to leave a good impression. Though I respect his wanting to be a decent guy, he's wonderful that way..." fond smile.

...

Over to Guillermo, nervously pacing his cell...

Romance not currently at the top of his list of concerns...

"Ok...Ok...So maybe the ghost of my very, very distant ancestor appeared to Jen and Eloise tonight." Slight gulp.

"I doubt he could've been killed at the Fieldersen estate, he must have died in Europe and everything I've read says he died a natural death. So why would he be here? And why appear to Jen and not me?" he pauses.

"Of course she is enthralled and he's said in the books and sources to have had a lot of sympathy for the enthralled, saved quite a few from their...Enthrallment...By killing..." gulp.

"Look, I like Jen and Susan and the others..." he eyes camera. "But it's not my...I mean I love Master Nandor, and Master Laszlo and Mistress Nadja are ok, most of the time. Master Nandor's been like a father...Well, a nice uncle who's Undead...To me. They're all like family to me after ten years. And the ladies don't seem unhappy even if their lives are forever changed and they'll likely be slaves till they die. I mean, as Masters and Mistresses, and employers in general, go, they could do a lot worse.' plaintive tone.

"Jen really seems to feel her life has changed for the better...She's not doing some things she didn't like to do and she's very content with her life now and still doing her other work and she'll even be spending more time with her family, soon. Yeah, she's good...As long as she doesn't have to kill her husband to protect Master Laszlo or he orders it on a whim, or has to offer her daughter as blood sacrifice in some orgy, I guess. But Master Laszlo and Mistress Nadja wouldn't do that...Probably..."

Sitting down in chair...

"And there's Susan...She's really nice. I don't know if I should let her starting thinking too much about me, though sure, she is nice and I like her." Sigh. "Not that Phyllis isn't nice...And very pretty, too." Waving hands.

"Oh, I really should try to stop thinking about all this. Wait till I see Auntie when I can and hear what she has to say. But why did Dr. Van Helsing come here, if his ghost really did? I mean he must know I'm not a vampire killer. Well, yeah..." he ponders.

"Technically I am, after the Baron and that other guy at the Vampiric Council. But I didn't mean to...I think."

He started at a knock on the door... "Grandfather? Granduncle? Plus how many?" tremulously...

"Gui? It's me, Susan. You ok? I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to check on you before I say good night to the Master and go to bed." Susan's voice at door. "Can you open up a moment?"

He nervously went to door, opening...To see Susan in nightgown and robe beaming at him, her long blonde hair hanging free.

"Hey..." warm smile. "I'm halfway through 'Dracula' already and I took some notes." She offers yellow legal pad. "Maybe tomorrow you can look em over and when I finish the book we can put our heads together?" cocking head at him.

"Sure...That would be great." nod

"Unless...You might care to put our heads together, tonight?" she gives coy grin, raising hand at his stunned look.

"Sorry, I don't mean to press it. I just want you to know I'm really crazy about you, Guillermo." She kisses him, full on lips, quickly parting and pulling back.

"Good night, darling...Boss." She grins, closing door, leaving him stunned and blinking...Holding her pad of notes in one hand.

He raises pad to view...One underlined line catching his eye...

"Harker's so like you, Gui...So brave. So noble. So loving..." Her note. He drops pad.

Help me...He hears a faint, pathetic scream, growing louder...

Help me!

Help me, my love!

Help us! Cries throughout the room... Help us, Guillermo! Help us, Van Helsing! Save us!

Putting hands over his ears... No!

NO!

"NO!" he cries, aloud now. "I can't! I can't!"

Suddenly realizing the cries he had been hearing were not just the mingled voices of the new familiars but the same lost cries the vampires had uttered when calling him after Baron Afanas' sizzling death...

"Guillermo!" a final cry. "Save us!"

He woke to find Colin Robinson eyeing him...

"Sorry, door was open and you were puttin' it out like a generator." smile.

...


	34. Chapter 34

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXXIV…

Guillermo's cell, about thirty minutes later that evening, or rather very early morning…

"I really should get to bed and sleep a little, Mr. Robinson." He notes to Colin.

"That's fine…I don't mind." Friendly nod. "But if you have any questions about ladies and how to really get them agitated, I'm your man. Though maybe not so much agitated sexually…"

"Thanks…I seem to be getting offered a lot of advice about women recently."

"Laszlo's sure to be next. I'm sure he's itching to go on about his sexual predations and exploits." Colin nods. "I'd like to come by then, if you don't mind."

"I think I would…Please don't."

"Oh…Ok…" shrug. "Well…I'm gonna go see what I can get out of that girl Susan before she falls asleep." Sly grin.

"Just jerkin' your chain, Guillermo." Smile. "And feasting on the reaction…Though not too much, I did promise Nandor."

"I don't need Nandor to drive you away, you foul…!" Guillermo cries.

"Whoa." Colin grins. "Nice. Where did that burst come from? Please, tell me. I really enjoyed that."

"Sorry. I'm a little upset. It was a busy night. But please don't bother Susan."

"Nah, I'm good. And she's actually a bit too content right now to generate a lot for me. I'll leave her be. Have a good one, kid." He pauses. "Unless you don't mind if I…"

"Please…Go…"

"Sure. Say, good luck protecting this crew from Van Helsing if all that's real and the girls weren't just going all Renfeld and such tonight. Though I guess werewolf girl would just go wolf." Chuckle. "God, they are all so dead if that guy's really here. I just hope we get to move in first, I'd really like to use that pool a few more times."

…

Laszlo, very early morning, in his crypt, in nightshirt, about to retire…

"A rather disturbing occurrence this last evening, Jen and our werewolf/real estate associate Eloise encountered what may have been the ghost of a rather famous vam…Scientist who studied our kind…Self righteous bastard by the name of Van Helsing. Yes, like the fellow in that Irishman's book. And the movies…And the television shows…Hell, I can't tell you how many times in my porn career I've been killed right at the 'climatic moment', so to speak, by some version of him." Glare. "Has to come and haunt our new place…Damn. As if we were the worst vampires ever to lurk in the shadows. I mean we've always been very willing to avoid unnecessary killing and you've seen we're not into tormenting or even playing with our food, right? Yes, I mean it's unavoidable we do a few things that might be construed by some of you as somewhat evil or whatever, but everything kills to live, eh? Imagine how a cow or chicken feels in the slaughterhouse…Right? And yes, we have several familiars who are utterly devoted to the point of abject slavery or serfdom…But you've seen how content they are. I think Jen and the others have never been happier in their lives. And we haven't forced them to move in…Lord knows, we wouldn't want them around 24/7, we cherish our privacy too. Though it is nice to have Jen and Susan and Erika about for stretches. I truly enjoy talking with them and Jen reads to us which is very nice, just like my old days with Milly. What?" he stares at the crew, someone among them pointing to a small mirror surface in the lighting equipment.

Laszlo in the mirror, waving arms, pleading look…

"What the hell?!" Laszlo stares…The image immediately disappearing. "Is this a practical joke, people? Because while I try to be a good comrade and all, it's really not very funny, especially just right now. No? May I see that again?" he peers into mirror, nothing reflected back.

"Well I'll be…None of you did this?" questioning look to crew. "No offense, I don't mean to imply anyone is lying." Hand raised.

"Well, this is…Very strange. Any of you lot understand optics? Is it possible it's something from the camera recording? We were discussing the other day how odd it is that most of us have no reflection in a mirror yet we photograph and record on film though I have heard that's more based on our superstition. Like religion, you know? You're raised in one faith, you become a vampire, you can't enter a church without flaming. But I can enter a mosque, isn't that odd? I've never tried a synagogue though. Nadja did once, said she burned a bit. Strange. As is this. Say, did you record the image, could I see it on your playback device? Thanks…Again, forgive my little upset there, just a very disconcerting evening. Ah…" he peers to see the playback.

"Yes, there I am…Can we get closer in on that? Thanks…" As the image was zoomed in… "What the hell am I doing? Looks like I'm waving for help for something...Wait." he looks at camera. "Could this be the future? Could I be trying to warn myself?" anxious look.

"Yes…" thoughtful nod. "It is a strange world, you're right. But you, there, George right? You think it could be possible? Something to do with all that subparticle, quantum stuff you lot have figured out. Kudos on the march of Science, by the way. My ole friend Edgar, rest his Undead essence, would be so excited if he'd survived his sunglasses incident, to follow the latest advances. Though there's a caution not to put too much blind faith even in Science, eh?" nod.

Sigh…"Well, suppose we keep this bizarre little incident under wraps for now, eh? No need to worry the others till we know what's what, especially the lady wife, poor lamb. She's already terrified about this Van Helsing encounter. He was quite a dangerous fellow in his day. Brilliant, I grant you. He could take on the most dangerous of our kind, including Dracula…Though I agree with Nandor. Vlad was quite overrated…His no account grandson truly exaggerated his power and abilities to that writer."

"Tell you what. I'd best get to bed before the wife gets antsy and comes out of hers, but if you lot would keep an eye out for any more strange occurrences, I'd truly take it as a kindness, especially if you can record it? Thanks. And George? If you do see anything about a possible subatomic, quantum, whatever explanation for that view of me, I'd really appreciate discussing it sometime. Thanks, lads. Always a pleasure. Have a fine day." Nod, wave.

…

Guillermo, lying on bed, fully dressed…Staring up at ceiling, then to his Armand poster…

"This isn't fair. It's not right. I had a dream. I just wanted to be a good familiar and one day become a vampire, one of the nicer ones who rarely kills and never for sport. Instead what do I get? I find out I may have vampire hunting in my blood. And now, I got voices calling to me, for help? The ladies, Susan telling me I have to help them? They haven't said a word to me about being unhappy." Sigh.

"I guess really they couldn't, being enthralled…But this must be my imagination, right? I'm letting all this get to me. And all the new work and stuff…Yeah. But something was there, by the cliffside, Eloise saw it too. There's something going on…" he pauses, listening.

"Nothing now. But why call to me? What can I do? I'm not a Van Helsing…And then too…The others, calling like they did that day the Baron died. What's that all about? They don't want to die, I know they don't. Right?" he eyes camera.

"And Mr. Robinson…" frown. "Why's he always poking around now, trying to suck life force from me and get me to say something? He couldn't know, could he? Nah, he'd've told the others, just to enjoy watching them tear me apart."

"I can't do anything. I love them, they're my friends." He eyes a mirror. Nadja in dress, terrified expression, holding up arms in pleading…Then a sheet of paper, on which, written in English… "For the love of God, Guillermo…Help us!"

"G-G-God?!" he gasps. The image gone. He shakes head.

"No, I was dreaming. It wasn't Nadja. She couldn't, she wouldn't…Write that." Pause.

"Could she?" he stares at camera. "Ok, it's five am…A little early but Auntie won't mind. Just gotta find a place, away from here, far away, to call." He hops out of bed and hurries for door, rushing through to the main entrance and hurrying out. He stops as a car pulls up, an eager and beaming Phyllis inside, dressed in suit and brightly ready for the day.

"Hi, Gui!" cheery wave. "Just checking in, you heading out? Can I give you a ride? We could get breakfast!" holding passenger door open. "Let me take you, Gui. You won't catch a bus this early. Gui?" anxious tone. "Anything wrong? You look exhausted, honey. Come on and let me take you. I've got plenty of time before work at the office."

Guillermo, shaking head…Sigh. Moving to car door…

"Sure, fine. Thanks. But just drop me, please? I've errands to run that'll take a while."

"Right after breakfast…" Phyllis insists, eager smile. "I know a good place that's open now and you look like you need a good one." Shutting door on his resigned form.

"Some folks are eager beavers today…" Colin eyes them from a window in his cell, pausing in filling out form.

"Wish I'd known he was headed out, I'd've asked for a Starbucks."

…

Twenty minutes later…

"Hello…" Susan, in robe at front door beholding the figure at said door, a tall, grey-haired man in homburg hat and elegant overcoat who'd been knocking enough to literally wake the dead, in this case, Master Nandor who'd called out for Guillermo to get the damned door and send away or annihilate the knocker.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to trouble you, young miss." Slight accent, warm smile. "I was looking for a young man, Guillermo? Does he reside here?" She regards the quite handsome, if older face. Sixty-something, maybe? she guessed.

"Oh, yes. But I think he went out to do some errands. Oh…" she gasps. "You're not his uncle or something…Did something happen to his aunt? I know she was sick."

"I am…A family friend. Dr. Aluca." He smiles. "Yes, I know Madame well and she is ill but very much alive and eager to see him, when last we talked. But I had hoped to meet with the boy myself. Will he return soon, do you know?"

"Honestly, he didn't tell me…And I wish he did, I'm worried about him." Frown, then sigh. "He works much too hard, keeping this place up and all."

"Well…He is very lucky to have such a lovely young lady concerned for him." Smile. "Are you his wife or…?" 

"Girlfriend…" hastily. "Well, tryin' to be." Smile. "He's a bit shy but I hope to get it settled between us soon. So, you're a family friend?"

"For many, many years." Nod. "And I have important information for the boy but I fear I must leave now. Would it be possible to leave my card so that he can contact me later?"

"Oh, sure… But, you're sure you don't want to wait?" she suggests. "You're welcome to come in. I'm making some coffee."

"My dear girl…" the doctor frowns, shaking head. "I appreciate the offer absolutely but it's not safe to let a stranger into your home these days, unless…Someone is with you, I hope?"

"Oh, yeah, my friends are all here." Nod. "I'm very well protected." Smile.

"Good, terrible as it is that one must take such precautions, I'm glad to hear you take care. Well, much as I would love to, I must go…Before the dawn…" eyes the first glimmers of said dawn. "Perhaps we can do this when Guillermo is available?"

"Yeah, I'd love that. I'll tell him I want to be around when he has you over."

"Excellent. A very fine day, dear child." Turns and heads off to parked car, a rather nice-looking Lexus.


	35. Chapter 35

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXXV…

Booth, Hyman Diner…About 5:30am…

"Gui?" Phyllis eyes a forlorn Guillermo, picking at his toast and eggs. "Is anything wrong?"

"Hmmn? No, no, not really…" he sighs.

"Try some of my potatoes, this is the best diner on the Island…In my humble." She smiles, forking over some potatoes to his plate.

"Please?" winsome look…He nods and takes a dutiful forkful.

"They're good. Really."

"Like yours truly. Good. Really." Phyllis, wan smile.

"No…I don't mean that." He shakes head.

"Good." She smiles. "Then tell me I look great for 5:30 am and make me feel like a million bucks."

"You're always beautiful, Phyllis." He eyes her. "I'm sorry…"

"Now that's what I want to hear…" beam. "But don't be sorry, tell me what's wrong? Guillermo…You know you can tell me anything." Hand on his wrist.

"Is it about Sue? Are you in love with her? It's ok, you know…I told you before, you know? Though…" rueful smile. "Maybe I was too quick there."

"No, God, no. I mean, she's great, you're great. It's great you like me…I couldn't be more flattered."

"And yet…Flattery gets Phyl nowhere…" wry smile. "Gui? What is wrong? Is it your aunt? Or…Us?"

He eyes her anxious face, his own rather stricken.

"I know a guy like you must wonder if he's doing the right thing…I mean, don't get me wrong, I am happier than I ever been in my life. I've never been so at peace with myself, Gui. But I could get, you know, you might be feeling say, a little guilty. Like maybe you're afraid the thrall is letting you take advantage?" careful stare.

"Do we have to talk about this?" he nervously looks away.

"So that is it, some?" she asks, intent look. "Guillermo, I didn't choose for Mistress Nadja to take me but really, I am happy. And you've done nothing wrong. Nor has she, really. It's just what she does, her nature. I've done a few things in this life I'm not proud of…"

"Did you kill…" choking off.

Think of whom you're speaking to…He tells himself, eyeing her worried face.

"I aborted my ex's kid while we were still married, though separated. He hurt me and I wanted to get back at him." Calm tone.

"That's not the same as luring someone to your home and killing them…Or just luring them and letting someone else…Please, lets not talk about this. I know you're concerned for your Mistress, I'm not gonna do anything to hurt her."

"You'd never…I know that." She shakes head. "No, no…No, Gui…" taking his hand. "I'm not a faithful slave tryin' to see if you want to hurt my Mistress, I'm asking for your sake. Gui, I love you. I hate to see you troubled and unhappy."

"Thanks…You shouldn't waste it on me."

"You're not responsible for killing anyone." She insists. "You're just helping a glorious creature survive. And I'm sure the Mistress never kills good people."

"Aren't you a good person?" he sighs.

"I'm not dead, Gui." She eyes him. "And I don't want to die, not for a long time. And, well…I'm…Pretty good, mostly." Smile. Brown eyes sparkling at him.

"Yes, I am Nadja's servant. Yes, I would die for her and kill for her. But we're all slaves in some ways to different things. This career of mine…" she shrugs. "In college I wanted to be an architect. I'm not bad at design. But I saw I wasn't really good enough. What I was good enough at was selling places better people in the field designed. Though I do know enough to be able to tell people what they're getting...And to keep the money coming, I've lied about that, sometimes. It was killing me, Gui. I was a slave to my job and my salary. I was miserable…"

"Please…" he put up a hand. "I know you mean well, but I've heard all of you say things like this."

"And because we're enthralled, we're lying." She eyes him firmly. "Well, maybe…Maybe in some ways, some of us are…But I'm not lying when I say I'm happy, for the first time in my life. You saw how I was the first days…I was still troubled and tryin' to show off for the Mistress. But that's passed and I really am at peace now. If you wanna call it addiction, a drug…A crutch…Fine." She shrugs. "But I've never felt so content with life. So, please Gui. If you have to feel bad or guilty about us, don't for me."

"I'd like to believe that, Phyllis." He shakes head. "It would make things a lot easier."

"Well, at least…Don't fret about it." She smiles. "Though if you'd like to make the girl even happier to ease that guilt, she won't mind."

"I'm glad you feel happy…" he nods. "Could we change the subject though?"

"Sure…So what are you up to today, out here?" she resumes eating.

"A few things I need to pick up…And I wanted to try to call my auntie, away from the house."

"I get that. Family matters should stay private." Nods. "Is she very bad?"

"I don't know, I suppose so."

"You should go to her. The deal won't finish for weeks and we can start the packing and take care of things. Though…" cocking head at him. "If you'd like to show off your pretty if experienced new girlfriend, probably make your aunt feel better to know someone loves you." Smile. Quickly raising hand. "Not pushin' Gui. But I'm a girl who makes the most of opportunities. And I'd love to see Mexico and your home town…" coy look, patting hand.

"Don't worry, I won't push it. But see? I'm not all selfless devotion to my Mistress." Grin.

"Phyllis…You have a son. What if…?"

"She'd never ask me to hurt him, I'm sure. If she did…" sigh. "I won't lie to you, I'd have to obey. But she's not like that, Gui."

"I hate to think how you'd all feel about me if…" he pauses.

"If we 'came out of it'? I don't know." She shrugs. "If I didn't remember it all, just sorta ran into you, like we'd never met under these…Unique…circumstances?" grin… "…maybe I'd misjudge you, just see the surface. Maybe, if I remembered everything I'd even hate you. I'm being frank here, honey. But there's something real here in how I feel about you, I swear. And I'd bet that would survive even my coming out of thrall. Oh, Guillermo…Don't cry. Oh, honey…Please don't cry." She rises and hurries to him, patting him, embracing him, finally kissing him.

A waitress bearing more coffee to them eyeing the two…

"We're fine, my friend's worried about a relative…" Phyllis frowns at her. "Just bring the check, please, thanks."

"I love you, Guillermo." She kisses him, stroking hair. "You gotta believe that."

"Phyllis…You're killing me…You're going to kill me." He sighs.

"Don't say anything. Don't tell me anything." She whispers. "I don't want to know." Kissing him again. "And you know, I should." Firm stare at his stricken face.

"Come on, sit down and eat your eggs." She smiles at him. "And since I understand a certain Chief Familiar is finally getting the salary he deserves, he can take the check." Grin.

…

Home of David Chu and Jennifer Steinecke…6:00 am…

"Mornin'…" Jen rolls over on bed to face the set face of her husband.

"I know you're mad." She sighs.

"You got in at 12:30 am, again. And you looked like you'd been in a fight or something."

"I had to tramp around the Fieldersen, I told you that. And it wasn't that bad, just some scratches I got. Something spooked me and I ran…It was just a raccoon or something. Eloise and the security team were there." She eyes him. "You think I'm up to something, Davy?" frown.

"I don't know…But I have to ask…Are you?"

"This is the biggest deal of my life, maybe ever. This is Suzette's ticket to college and ours to a great retirement. It's gonna require work, I told you that. You knew that."

"After midnight, every other night for nearly two weeks?"

"You got Sue the other night on the phone. Do you think she was lying for me?"

"No…Jen…" he sighs.

"Lets have this out. Do you think I'm seeing someone?" she eyes him. "Did I look like I'd been seeing someone last night?"

"God, Jen…" he sighs again. "No…"

"I've been up front with you when we were dating. You knew I'd been with a few guys and sometimes it was for business, but only when I chose to…Do you think I'm what? Sleeping with Mr. Cravensworth?" stern regard. "He's married you know. And has a pretty full house at his old place. Plus he's a bit old if rather charming for me." Grin.

"I don't…It just…Suzette and I miss you."

"And I miss you…But I'm doing this at least in large part for us. And it won't be much longer…David, you took a second tour in Iraq when I didn't want you to and what did I say? I said I'd accept it, even if I didn't like it. That was a full year, babe. A year when I worried day and night about you. All I'm asking for is a couple of weeks where I get home late on some days."

"Yeah…Well, I can't help worrying…And wondering why you need to spend so much time on this."

"It's people service, David. The Cravensworths are old-fashioned and they expect top service. That's what I give…And Ginny and Erika and Sue and sometimes Phyl are all involved in this. It's a big deal for the firm. It'll make us very comfortable and me, likely, a full partner."

He eyes her…

Yeah…She nods.

"Ginny agreed to that?"

"She did…Hey, I'm too valuable to let run off to another place with this one under my belt." Smile.

"Congrats. But I thought you said so long as Jackie was partner, Ginny wouldn't take on anyone as better than associate."

"Well, things have changed…And as for Jackie, well…Ginny and she are going to settle things between them, finally. Soon."

He regards her… "Can she? I mean, does she finally have the goods on Roy and Jackie?"

"I think they'll have to make a fair settlement between them now." Jen nods.

"I thought you said Ginny had too much riding here to risk cutting her out?"

"Things change. Jackie is going to be more amenable to settling things."

"Really? Will she hand back the money Roy stole?"

"Dave…" cautioning look. "That's not our business and we don't want to be involved there."

"I said before, if Ginny's involved in what Roy did, you need to get out of Zeller before she goes down." He notes, firmly.

"I don't think there's anything solid there. Ginny made mistakes trusting him, but she's not implicated."

"The feds seemed to think she might be before…" he sighs.

"But they didn't come up with anything…Even Jackie dodged them." Jen shrugs.

"And you said, they're still digging. And if Jackie does have Roy's cash squirreled away and used some of it to buy her way to that partnership…Ginny was a fool to do it, take her money, especially if she was clear." He frowns.

"She had no choice. It was either take the cash and let Jackie have the partnership or go under, thanks to good ole Roy…Her dear felon ex. But lets leave that." She shakes head, putting arm round him. "I said I'd leave if it started to really look bad and I will, but we can't just walk away from 600000 plus, David. I mean so long as nothing can touch me in this. And really, I think things will be settled soon."

"Don't be foolish on this, Jenny. I don't want to see you involved, if things get bad. The earlier stuff with Roy was bad enough. Even if you're not implicated, there's sure to be collateral damage." Urgent tone. "Promise me you'll get out, even if you have to give up the deal if things really look bad."

"Cross my heart." She made cross.

Hmmn…That hurt a little, geesh.

"I will, David. I promise."

"Ok."

"Now, as to my affair with the distinguished Mr. Cravensworth…" she grins. "I am rather charmed by the guy…And his wife and friend…They're amazing. Frankly I do enjoy spending time there, talking. And once you meet them, I think you'll see why."

He frowns. "Oh? Really?"

"But I promise to try to keep a lid on hours. I will be home early today, I just have to go over things with Erika as she's taking Ms. Reynolds through their old place later today. And Ginny needs me for a couple of hours at the office. But home by four, I promise. Ok?"

"Ok." Nod. "I know you're doing all this for us but…Jen?" he eyes her earnestly. "Don't go too far trying to please everyone. You take perfectionism to a whole new level sometimes, you know. Let someone else take some of the pressure and stress."

"I am…I told you…" she nods. "I got plenty of help on this. And, honey. You've noticed it yourself…I've never been so serene as these last two weeks. And when this deal is done, I swear…I'm going to be focusing on you and Suzette a lot more. The office doesn't matter to me the way it did. I can let it rest a bit, after this. In fact…" grin. "I may be after you to take some time from the lab. We need a vacation."

"That'll be nice. And yeah, you have seemed pretty together all through this, though I worry it's just complete exhaustion." Grin to her mock frown.

"Ok, I'll try to be easier-going on this. But just take it a little easier."

"Done. Now take me…" coy smile.

"With pleasure…But could you leave out the 'master' kinkiness?"

"Yes…Master." Smile, chuckle.

….


	36. Chapter 36

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXXVI…

The old residence…

7am…

Susan, readying for morning shower, pauses to call in…

"Hey, Ginny? Yeah, I'm at the Master's. Guillermo's out for a bit, he went out early, errands I think. Everything's good here, though a friend of his family stopped by just before dawn. A Dr. Acura, said he was an old family friend who needed to see him. I'm afraid it may about his aunt, poor guy. Guess he's from Mexico, he did have an accent. Yeah…He seemed ok, looked like a doctor…Very good-looking doctor, in his fifties or early sixties. If your professor doesn't work out, you may want to have Gui intro you. If the Gui endorses him, he's gotta be a great guy, right?" Smile.

"Yeah, I should make my 9am, no problem. I'll drop by after, is there anything new for me? Ok, that's fine, I've got a lot to do here…Jen and I are starting to box up a few things this afternoon if we can and see about the new beds for the coffins. Erika's due to bring that client Ms. Reynolds round today and I guess Phyl will be by too if she can. Nah, we can handle it. Is everything else going good for the new residence? Great. No, they're all resting. It's just me right now...And of course, the guys here." Wan smile to camera…

"With my life, you know that, Ginny. Anyway, Gui should be back before I go and Jen will be here soon too, to drop off some packing supplies. We're fine. Ok, see ya. What? Oh…Nah…" shrug. "He's shy and I didn't want to press too hard. A real gentleman…Yeah. Though, I hope sooner or later…" winsome smile.

"Well, no offense to Phyl but she's gonna have to work for this one cause I don't intend to share unless Gui wants to…And I don't see him as that sort. No, I'd never let him or them be bothered by it, Ginny." smile. "But you know I never give up easy, so… We'll settle it like ladies, or if we do fight it out, some place far away and alone. Well, I'll see ya. Give my best to everyone…" she hangs up.

"Ginny's a little worried the competition here might get disruptive over Gui." Shrug to camera. "Well, I'd never let it bother the Master or the others or Gui but I don't give up easy as I said. If Gui wants Phyl over me, that's one thing and I'll deal…Or I could accept sharing…But otherwise…I can duke it out with the best of them, in the shadows." Firm stare, smile.

….

Zeller Properties…10 am…

A frowning Jackie eyeing the camera…

"What? You people back again? Look, take that camera and…"

Ginny emerging from her office at a concerned Martha's urgent summons…

"Hey, guys…It's fine. Jackie? Could we go into the office?"

"I want these guys out, Ginny. What the hell are they doing filming here all the time?" suspicious eyeing of her partner who gave innocently nonchalant shrug.

"Mr. Cravensworth just wants this documented as part…"

"F- Mr. Cravensworth…!"

Oh, you are so lucky Mistress Nadja is the one who took me…Bitch…Ginny smiles warmly at her.

"Not till we settle a couple of deals worth over ten million, Jacks." Ginny, benignly. "It's little enough to humor him. No one's doing anything that they shouldn't." careful stare…Hiss. "Be reasonable…How can it hurt to have a film crew here showing we're totally aboveboard. Come back in the office with me."

"Jesus…" Jackie fumes. "Fine…You people keep out of my way!" she grouses, following Ginny.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" she eyes a beaming Martha at her desk… "Get back to work."

"Hey, she is working. Cool it, Jacks." Ginny frowns, opening her inner office door. "Come on back. Sorry, Martha…And hold my calls till I buzz you, unless the Cravensworths or Mr. Relentless call, ok?"

"Sure, Gin…" Martha, whistling contentedly.

"Life is but a dream…Life is but a crazy dream, oh, yeah…" she sings, a bit ecstatically, under her breath. Pressing button to take call. "Hello, Zeller Properties? Oh, hi…Sorry, Ginny's in a meeting, can I take a message?"

"Jackie seems the agitated type." Colin Robinson, at his temp spot in cubicle with Gwen notes to the said Gwen, now once again a bit more sedate and placid than her usual self.

"Yeah, she's always been that way. But never so high-handed with Ginny till she became a full partner." Gwen, yawning a bit.

"Sorry. I think I didn't sleep too well last night. Haven't for a few days, really."

"That happens…Do you know how many Americans don't get a proper measure of sleep throughout their lives and the cumulative effect on the GDP?"

"No…" shake of head. "But how about some coffee first…?"

"Sure…I'll get it. I wanted to talk to Angie for a minute." Colin, rising.

"Thanks…" wan smile.

"No offense to Gwen…" Colin notes, camera following him as he walks to coffee machine. "But she's a bit tapped out after a week next to me and Angie is rather peppy still. Though you may have noticed between the enthrallings and…Me." Smile. "There's been a certain decline in the energy level around here overall. On the other hand, as the enthrallees like Ginny have regained their strength and refocused, I would say overall efficiency has also increased. The place may be a bit more subdued but it's a lot more focused…Not to say Virginia and co weren't good businesswomen BE…Before Enthrallment." Thin smile. "It's just there's a lot less tension among our strongest go-getters now. They're all pushing for the same goal, do it for their owners." Thanks…He notes to Billie at the machine who offers him a cup as she takes her own, heading for her desk.

"No, neither Hitler nor Mussolini were vampires, though they should have been, given the way they got people to march to destruction, right?" smile. "But, heck, vampires would never have been stupid enough to invade Russia or Greece." He regards camera.

"Remember, I didn't say anything about Stalin or Franco, the ones who hung on…" smile.

"Hey, Angie…" he pauses by cubicle, smiling at Angie, a small brown-eyed young woman in dark suit with somewhat harassed air, since his arrival only partially due to her semi-pariah status in the office. She eyeing him…Questioning look as he nods. "Got a minute?"

Billie from her cubicle giving them a hard stare…Angie frowning back, waving Colin into her cubicle…

Cut to Colin outside, a short time later…Angie leaving him to head for her car for a client appointment…Perhaps just a bit less spring in her step.

"Still a bit of tension here, lucky me…Angie having pissed off half the office six months ago by forcing Ginny to rehire her after she'd fired her for hitting their client, that fellow Meister, one afternoon in the lot here when he put the moves on her." Colin grins. "The other half, equally po'd, taking her side, in secret, natch. You know, when I heard about this through Gwen I offered to and reviewed the state code on sexual harassment in the workplace for her, and of course, my own pleasure, and I think, even if Ginny did get her to sign a waiver in order to have her job back, she has a good civil case against Meister here. Especially since with Nadja pressing her a little, Ginny would now happily testify for her and forget/destroy said waiver, even if Meister countersues her office." Shrugs.

"Yeah, sometimes even a son of a bitch like me can do a little good. Though the thought of watching the guy squeal like a pig in court while his wife screams at him while feeding off him is a definite inducement." Thin smile.

"Colin? Can I speak with you a minute?" Ginny had come to the office front door.

Just the slightest note of respectful deference in her tone…Cautiously so, Billie and other unthralled staff having noticed Ginny behaving with unusual deference to the undoubtedly able but, hey, temp in the past couple of weeks. But Ginny has been seeming a lot less stressed recently…And quite a bit more forbearing, even easy-going.

Clearly the big Fieldersen deal going so well was a load off…

"Anytime, Virginia…" Colin, smiling. "What can I do for you?" he came to her.

"Mr. Devious called a few minutes ago." She explains, looking round carefully. "He wants to pursue the Mistress' residence. He wanted to set up a house tour."

"Really? Well, vampires do heal fast…Though I'd've thought he'd be tied up with rebuilding his club. What did you say?"

"I told him I'd have to call back…I wasn't sure what to do? Fortunately I was meeting with Jackie, to keep her from prying too much till she's settled. He wants me to call back asap." she shrugs, nervously. "He's our enemy…I mean the Mistress' and Masters', meaning ours to the death, right? Should I lure him in and open the windows? Master Laszlo was suggesting that earlier on. Sorry to involve you, I hope this talk doesn't offend you, as one of his kind." She notes, a bit sheepishly. "But I didn't want to disturb our Lady and Lords when they hadn't planned to come out today…Unless you think I should? See, I've never had to possibly try to kill a vampire before. Not sure what we should do here…"

"Sweetheart. It's fine. Believe me, Simon is not 'my kind'." Smile. "Not that vampires then to have much attachment to those outside their immediate clan. You probably should go ahead and set up an appointment for a tour so he doesn't get suspicious…"

"But if he knows you and our overlords live there now…And he's angry at them?" Ginny, anxiously. "I can't endanger my Mistress."

"From Simon?" Colin chuckles. "He probably does, if only from the blabbermouths on the Vampiric Council. And no doubt he wants revenge for his club and to get that hat of Laszlo's…"

"We'll kill him first." Ginny, grimly. "If we all have to die trying…"

"Then you won't kill him if you'll all die trying." Colin notes, smiling. "Come on, worry a bit for my sake but lets not overdo it, right?" eyes her. She nods, still anxious… "Lets just set up a time, in the evening in the next few days but not too late. Then get hold of Laszlo or Nadja or one of the girls over there and see they know what's up. Let them handle things. They'll let you know what else to do, if anything."

"Right." She nods. Then, nervously… "The Mistress said he's very devious. And he did seem it when I met him before. Of course I thought he was just a shrewd business guy passing himself as a kinda freaky playboy."

"And he didn't bite you himself then?"

"Well, I was with some folks, the owners of the property he was looking at…Though come to think of it, I never heard from them again after we closed."

"Clever. But Nadja says he has some self-restraint in dealing with humans as he does. They're probably ok, he wouldn't've killed them…But I'd bet they gave him a great deal."

"It was a steal…" she agrees. "But I thought at the time I'd…" slight shrug. "Guess not…" winsomely sheepish look.

"No, you probably did convince them to the sale. He just made sure of it." Smile.

"Jesus…" she blinks. "You know I only took 4% on that, come to think of it. Did he?"

"I'd say for sure, yeah." Beam.

"Christ…Everyone kept asking me about that, but I was sure it was good business, though now I don't know why I thought so." She shakes head.

"You're lucky you got 4% and didn't wind up in his storage room, or dancing in a cage in his club." Smile. "He probably thought it would raise too many questions, you might be useful to him again, and he does like independent women, he's always had something of a thing for Nadja."

Grim look from Ginny, tensing… "Master Laszlo and I will tear him limb from…!"

"Sweetheart…" Colin patting arm…She, draining of emotion, calmed.

"Thanks…Anyway, just do what I told you. We'll take care of him. Heck, maybe we'll go ahead and sell him the house. His money's as good as anyone's."

"And then send in the rats…" Ginny, nodding eagerly now, smiling contentedly at the notion.

"That was your idea, wasn't it? Not bad…" Colin nods, smiling.

"Say what about…Angie? I suppose she's still steamed…" sigh.

"I'm pushing her to go after that client, Meister. She wants to keep her job, so you shouldn't have too much trouble from her. Just let her know you'll support her in anything she does on this."

"I was pretty unsupportive…Won't she suspect something?" careful stare, brushing back some hair.

"Tell her you don't really care about Meister now you've got the big one. And you already got his signature on the bottom line, right? He won't want to forego the deal…Especially if he needs to pay a lawsuit." Smile. "Just tell her, you were concerned about your other business problems then but now you see you should have been there for her and you will be."

Hmmn…Uncertain sigh… "Doesn't really sound like me. I've never been really big on harassment or women's rights or any of that if it gets in the way of my business."

"You had an epiphany. The Me Too movement got to you." He offers. "You thought of your daughters and how you want them treated and the light broke in. Have Nadja reinforce that till you really believe it if you like."

She nods. Guess so…

"We will have to deal with Jackie Williams soon though. She's asking too many questions and she's too keen on pushing her way into the Fieldersen deal. She has something on me, you know." Sigh. "I'm so sorry…I've put you all in jeopardy." Shaking head.

"The thing with your ex-? Eh." Colin shrugs. "You were a fool to let him talk you into getting involved but the feds found nothing. I assume Jackie has signatures of yours…?"

"Yeah…" Woebegone look, nod. "She used them to force me to sell her the partnership. Of course the money came from what Roy stashed. Though that should be clean."

"Then, ok, she'll hand them over soon. She's held off because she's implicated and when she's taken, that'll be that. I'll double check that everything's clean when she does."

"I guess. Thanks, Colin." Smile. "Sooner the better though. Maybe we could bring her over to the residence today? I'll ask when I call about the Devious guy."

"That should take care of it." Nod.

"I wonder if Gui keeps chloroform or something around the place, I mean in case she won't go voluntarily?" she eyes him.

"Best to keep it simple, Ginny." Colin pats her arm. "Just keep talking about the money involved…She'll want to see the deal's going through and find out the details. For humans, money's always a great motivator. Can't you how many we've lured into the place thinking they'd rob us or get rich quick some way."

…

Laszlo, in his crypt, in armchair, watching television set...Copy of "Dracula" on table beside chair…

"Hello, bit early in the day for me but I couldn't sleep much…Thought I'd make my bit of research contribution by watching the old Dracula films featuring our possible 'guest' on the new estate, Dr. Abraham Van Helsing. And there he is…"

On screen, 1931 "Dracula" film…Van Helsing confronting Bela Lugosi's Dracula…Fighting off the vampire's "dark power" of attraction…

"Bit homoerotic there, I must say, especially for 1931. But it is true they say Van H was a fellow of extremely strong will…No doubt a huge ego there."

Sigh…

"Don't get me wrong, intellectually I understand the appeal…The fellow is fighting a powerful creature to save his fellow humans, and there's the more or less unselfish fight to save the little female wife of the rather romantic Mr. Harker. But that's movies…And that dratted book, you know? Grandson Vladimir never did our people a worse turn when he babbled all that nonsense to that Irish writer. I mean giving away so much about us and our vulnerabilities, and casting us in such a bad light. I mean, yes, from a certain perspective we're evil and all that, but I say again, think of the chicken or cow in the slaughterhouse and how they must feel. I can assure you, Nadja and I never torment our prey, hell, you've seen we can be quite considerate. But people die, so often for ridiculous, brutal reasons, just as we did, and once you're more or less Immortal, your perspective shifts a bit."

Smile… "Of course, as you saw, Nandor is not a fan of the famed Vlad. Seems they ran into each other several times during the 15th century…Nandor long a vampire but still a commander of sorts of Turkish forces under several rather insane Sultans. I understand the 'great Impaler' felt Nandor had betrayed the old Byzantine state and played a role in its final demise by accepting the Turkish overlordship and let him know it. Impaled the lot of one of his armies, actually, after some minor victory…Human and vampire alike…A bit cruel to the average GI Joe of the day, eh? Though of course it was hardly a day of the Geneva Convention even minus vampire commanders. But, lets be reasonable, Vlad with all his new found powers and his 'army of the Undead' couldn't change the fact that the Roman Empire had had its day. Nandor was hardly the only Christian general to join the Sultan's forces and probably did save many lives in his day by doing it. You have to face realities. We're Immortal, we prey on humans and the occasional animal…We don't go round wiping out cities full of people, like some humans I could mention. We try to be, generally, polite and as kind as we can be…I have great respect for human achievements, myself, as you know, in the productive sectors. Circle of life and all that, right? Still I can see where some of you would root for a fellow like Van Helsing. The odds do tend to be against him in the short term and his record was impressive, all things considered…" shakes head.

"But why here, well at our new place, and why now? Very odd…I mean it's not like we've never had familiars, including enthralled ones, before… Could it be he actually traveled to America, even before us, perhaps pursuing some other powerful vampire and his spirit got stuck on the place? I've never heard so but…?" shrug.

"I wish my old friend Edgar were still with us, he'd lived here since the 1650s and probably could've offered invaluable advice regards the supernatural history of Staten Island. Still, the miracles of your webbly thing and the public library's fine loaning system should prove invaluable. Yes, that's the thing…We need all we can learn about this dear isle and the battles that took place here between the Living and the Dead." Arched eyebrow, wagging forefinger, suspenseful tone. "And of course more on the so-called 'good' doctor…" he raises book.

"It's a shame there were no vampiral account of the battle between the Impaler and Dr. Van Helsing, all we know by passed rumor and this little tome…" indicates book in hand… "Is Van Helsing apparently won, possibly with the help of the young female Vlad had his eye on at the time, and her husband. Though, if you ask me, frankly, I think Vladimir romanticized all that to sell the story. Sounds a bit too pat for me. My guess is Van Helsing got the government involved and it was all a matter of economics. Vlad was killing one peasant too many in the new Romania after independence from the Ottomans and they wanted him out. But Vladimir needed money and a best seller, so he and that Stoker turned the whole thing into a romance novel." Pauses, reflecting... "Not a bad idea, really…And given we hope to profit from your labors…" smile. "In fair partnership with you lot of course…Say I wonder if you shouldn't try to play up Nadja and me as a romantically cursed couple. You know, our tragic fate winding up in love but Undead and all that. Bet that would sell this film of ours like hotcakes. Perhaps even a TV series or a line of books… 'Laszlo and Nadja, Vampire Lovers' something like that, I'm sure we could do better. Say, what about a series about heroic vampires saving the world? A loving couple who occasionally must kill to survive but also perform sterling service to Humanity and the world, now that's romance and adventure, eh? Eh?" shrewd look.

Hand on chin…"Still, I have always heard Vlad was pursuing his dead wife, some silliness about believing she'd reincarnated, apparently multiple times. Yes, that's it…" nod, chuckling… "Why, now I recall, there even used to be a joke going around about how he kept insisting every decade or so, some girl must be his Elisabete…He spies some show girl who vaguely resembles… 'Oh, that's my Elisabete, reborn'…some milkmaid… 'Yes, you are my Elisabete'. Throw his admittedly great powers of hypnosis and thrall in and any poor drudge of a girl he meets is equally convinced she's his Countess. And why not, eh? You're some dirty kitchen wench and Count Dracula tells you you're his reborn wife and he wants to sweep you away to his castle in Transylvania, what do you say? Thrall or no. Till of course you see what a mess of a place it is…How poor Romania is…And he begins to notice you don't really seem to remember anything about your life as a Countess or a Dracule. What was that TV show about the vampire seeking his dead wife?" pondering… "Ah, of course… 'Dark Shadows', yes. Nadja used to love that thing. Barnabas the dark romantic hero and all that. Was rather nice to see one of us a hero in fiction, actually." Sighs.

"About time, really. If you people knew the number of times vampires have stepped up and saved the day, by night. Well, all I'll say is…You wouldn't begrudge us a few hapless victims, especially boring or evil ones. Yes, that was Vlad to T, hopeless romantic. But he carried it to silliness, really, poor fellow. I'd bet there was no real fight at all, he practically let Van Helsing stake him, hoping it would finally get him back with his girl. I could see that." Faint smile. "I might do it myself if…" shrug.

"But there's also that bit about my showing in that mirror of yours…Say, George? Sorry to break the fourth wall again and all, but did you perchance…? No? Well, keep at it, if you would…There must be an scientific explanation. Well, let me get back to Van Helsing vs Dracula on film here…Christopher Lee up next. Rather glad Nadja is sleeping yet, she rather fancies Mr. L…Always gets my dander up. Fine portrayal though…Dark power at its best, and he kept it up, even in his old age…He really should have been one of us." Smile.


	37. Chapter 37

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXXVII…

Nandor's crypt in the old residence…About 7am.

Nandor sitting up in coffin, on landline phone, Susan having brought phone in from outer hall after hearing his calls to Guillermo. She off to shower at his polite insistence.

"Ah, hello Martha dear, this is Nandor…Relentless…" he notes, warmly. "Yes, thank you, dear. How is your day going? Oh, no, no…Don't bother Miss Zeller, I just wanted to see you were doing today. I was just…Oh, not at all, Martha. Thank you, dear…No…" he looks over, covering mouthpiece. "The poor girl is such a dear thing. I was worried she might still be a bit dazed yet, she's not quite as young as the others. Oh, dear child…" he returns to phone. "Don't get upset, I just wanted to be sure you were all right. Not at all, Martha. Why, my dear, that's very kind of you…You warm this old fellow's dead heart. Truly. How are your sons? Behaving themselves I trust." Listening…Shake of head.

"Well, they are young. But they should respect their mother, especially when she is doing so much for them alone. Perhaps I should speak to them, a grown man's guidance can be critical in these formative years. Oh, no, not at all, no trouble. Oh, no…No, I would never think of it, Martha. That's far too great a sacrifice. I think you would regret it in time, darling…Truly, not necessary." He looks up…

"Very sweet of her to offer her sons to me as food or servants but really…" he puts up hand.

"But I would like to speak to them…No hypnosis, just a man to young men's talk, eh? Let them know boys may be boys but they need to show respect to their elders as they become men. Yes…Oh, any night that works for you, dear. Oh, no…Please…Since I can't eat human, it's really not necessary to go to any trouble. I'll bring a bottle of wine and something for myself. Well, Martha…Lets see…You could just tell them your office's new client took an interest in you…Not at all…Dear, I would be flattered to be presented as your boyfriend." Nod. "No, Martha…It would be an honor, truly. Martha? Please don't upset yourself, you had quite a shock from the blood drain the other day, dear. That's it, relax, breathe…Good. That's right, just breathe a moment…"

"Poor dear thing…It's so sweet that she is so excited. But she is a fine woman, if I were human I would be a fool not to wish to obtain her for my harem as one of my senior wives. Or date her, as they do now." He addresses camera, waiting for the clearly overwrought Martha to calm…

"Are you better now, dear? Good. Really, Martha…You should not underrate yourself. I find you a very lovely and sweet person. Well, I don't think anyone should be surprised that a wealthy and, thank you, far too flattering, handsome fellow should wish to meet you outside of business matters. But you determine on a good evening and I will come and meet your sons and see your lovely home. Of course, it must be lovely, it is yours. All right, my dear. I should let you get back to work now. But keep drinking water, and no heavy lifting for several days, ok? Good. Tell Miss Ginny and the gang I say, 'hi' and best wishes. We're all proud of the work you are all doing. Goodbye, my dear. Oh, Martha, don't cry…Not even for happiness would I like to see you cry. Good, take care my dear. All my best. Bye…" hangs up.

"Such a sweet lady. Well, I will have a talk with her boys and explain to them the deference and respect a mother like Martha should have. I used to have these talks with my many sons…Some of them started acting like arrogant prince pricks with their moms and I had to put a stop to that. Even in my day, maybe more so, we treated mothers with respect." Sigh…Wry smile… "The poor woman was so delighted with the idea of my coming over, it makes my truly dead heart smile. You know, I never thought this sort of association with humans again would be so delightful. Though I will have to be cautious not to agitate her too much nor to have the boys thinking I might become their new dad. We'll have to explain we're just casual dating…Then maybe we decide to remain good friends but not get too serious? Still…" he smiles. "It would be nice to be a sort of father to sons again…" wistful tone.

"I'm worried about my Guillermo. He seems quite sad about his poor aunt. I wish he'd just go and see her while he can, we are quite well settled right now and while I know he wants to be here, family is family. It should take precedence…" nod. "But I'll urge him when he returns…"

Thoughtful pondering… "You know he has really stepped up to this Chief Familiar post. I'm very pleased to see him showing some confidence and the ladies seem to truly respect him…Of course, that is due to their enthrallment, largely, but still…" shrug. "He has handled himself well with his new responsibility." Careful nod.

"And I am pleased, though I never really doubted him, that he's handled his new authority with discretion. I have known some far more…Manly?...Macho, yes, that's the word…Macho…" shrug… "Types who could not be trusted with such power over a group of beautiful women and whatever my questions about him were before, I can see he does appreciate their beauty. A good soul, that boy."

Smile…

"I rather hope he chooses to go with Susan, frankly. They make a good couple, all-in-all, and she would truly bolster his confidence, such a beauty on his arm. But let things take their proper course, Nature will decide. I just hope our children…" wistful smile… "Of sorts. Will be happy."

"But what a strange thing the other night with that apparition appearing to Miss Eloise and our Jen, eh? Van Helsing, of all people…Very odd. Perhaps our rise to dominion here is attracting the attention of the Other World? Well, the ladies are looking into it and Laszlo is all aflutter, seeking a 'scientific' explanation. Well, we shall see. But I say, while it could be a cause for concern, a ghost or spirit or whatever it was…Maybe even someone just filming one of those promotions for a new film or TV series on Van Helsing?...Can't stake you. But wise to be on guard, of course."

Shrug… "I was perhaps a bit unfair to old Vlad of the Dracule the other night. He had his faults, that Impaler…Including vanity and a tendency to impale first, without reviewing the facts of a matter…But I can't deny his patriotism to Byzantium. But it still hurts, his accusations…So unfair. My principality had been lost to the Empire long before, we had no way of standing up to the Turks…And we had the damned Mongols on our doorstep after they took Baghad. What were we to do? If I could've, I would've gladly marched to join the Emperor Michael when he retook the Holy City from the damned Venetian scum but we were a thousand miles away, with families to look after. I did what I could to protect my people…And we had sworn oaths of fealty to the Sultans. They would have been legally justified to wipe us out if we'd broken them." Sigh. "And it's not like Vlad turned the tide, even with an army of Undead warriors. The Sultan had them as well, and not just me and mine. If I'd thought there was any real hope I'd've joined him but it was crazy and it would've ruined the whole country just when it was getting back on its feet with the Ottomans. I am sorry about his wife, though." Sheepish look. "I suggested the stratagem to the Sultan of sending a message and a rather disfigured head to her that her then still human husband had been captured and killed. It was a military ruse to get her to contact him so we could locate his army. You do that in war. I couldn't have known she'd commit suicide or that her soul would never rest." Wan look. "Well, hopefully, they have found each other in the afterlife…What?" eyes camera.

"Well, yes…There are times when I wonder…Will I ever see my wives and children again? Am I so accursed that they would never consent to see me? It has troubled me at times, I can't deny it. Still, they must know, if all things are known in the Great Beyond as is said, that I did love them and even as a vampire, I still do. I can only say…I did not ask to be thrown into a vampiral harem and turned by the chief concubine of a mad Sultan. If I should have been stronger in the centuries since, I regret it but I have rarely met vampires who could overcome their nature, who sought redemption. And yes…" wry shrug… "There you have my real bone with Vlad…He did truly seek redemption later in his Unlife, as some of the stories claim. But he had Elisabete calling to him, trying to help him all those dark years. I had no one…Not to be unfair to my family, but guys? A little help here? Did no one care enough to try? Truly, that's what hurts most. I have never heard a call… 'Nandor, husband, lover, father, fight your evil nature and return to us'. Whereas Vlad? Every few decades he seemed to get a cry from Elisabete, reborn somewhere in the world. Maybe it was his imagination but still…Selim? Nandor Jr? Harissa? Couldn't you be bothered just once to give the old man a call through the Ether? Well, that's as it must be. Pardon me, I think I'll rest a bit now. But thank you for listening…" gracious nod.

…

"Just remember, punk…" the harsh voice sneers through the phone Guillermo holds...One of the very few remaining pay/credit call phones on Staten Island, downtown. "When the bitch dies, that's it as to the money. We've none to waste on your fool ass."

"Enrique. Just put Auntie on. I don't care what you do." Grim reply. "Put her on."

"Ah…!" snarl… "Hey! Auntie!" howling cry of pain.

"Son of a bitch! Get out of here!" furious woman's voice just audible. "I may die tomorrow but today I'll cut you out if you don't go now. Roderigo, throw him out!"

"Auntie?!" Guillermo calls to phone.

Sounds of scuffling, cries…Slam of door.

"Good riddance…Maldito bastardo. Guillermo? Are you there?" the woman's voice on phone.

"Si, Auntie. Are you all right?"

"Eh, I had Roderigo toss the bastard out on his ass. Miserable greedy bastardo, like most of them. How are you, little one? Are you eating? Did you get my box of pasteleria?"

"Yes, Auntie. And yes, I did. They were great."

"Good, good. I am glad you called, Guillermo. There isn't much time."

"I'm coming right away, Auntie. Are you very ill? What's the matter? Can I arrange a doctor?"

"Waste of time, doctors…I've had the best, including an American specialist…Remember Jacinta Fernadez? The house on the hill above us? She's an American doctor, now, cancer specialist. Unfortunately, she's married." Sigh.

"I remember her…She treated you for cancer, Auntie? Why didn't you call me about this?"

"Nothing you could've done but worry, dear one. It's not bad, I've good pain medication and nursing. Don't worry about me, my sweet boy. I've had a wonderful life and I'm ready to move on." Warm tone. "A new adventure for me…Think of it that way and don't mourn too much."

"Auntie…" bleak sorrow…

"Now, Guillermo…You know I appreciate your sincere sentiment but I also hate sentimentality. And forget what prickhead says. You'll be well provided for, dear boy. But it's you I am worried for. And there's much I have to tell you…"

"But Auntie…"Guillermo grips phone tight. "I'll be home in a day…Sooner…Just wait for me."

"There's not likely to be that much time, honey. Which is why I have sent an old family friend to you. One who knows all about it and can help you. Trust in him."

"In…Who, Auntie? He's coming here? To where I live?"

"Dr. Acura…He will call himself. He will reveal himself to you, soon, my dear one. Now, listen…Heed my words, boy. There are many things about our family you do not know…"

"We're descended from the Van Helsings and they were vampire hunters?"

Pause… "Not bad, smart guy." Slight annoyance in tone. "Where did you hear about that?"

"I had my and my boss' ancestry checked. DNA testing and paper trail stuff."

"I see, good, then this will be a little easier…" she notes. "Now heed me, Guillermo. I must tell you of our family's destiny…And yours…"


	38. Chapter 38

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXXVIII…

1880…

Outside the great City of London, just south, inside the wall about the grounds of Carfax Abbey, a venerable and ancient estate, somewhat dilapidated in sections, though part recently refurbished to accommodate a new owner…

Though the refurbishing rather less than one would expect to make such a place livable… Ruined and long-neglected garden all about…

Night…

Dark and, yes, stormy…

"Professor Van Helsing…" the tall, commanding grey-haired figure in dark cloak, arms crossed, standing at the gate of the main entrance to the Abbey, by what once had been a rose bower in happier times, eyed the man before him, three assistants positioned to the man's sides and behind, all armed with crosses, vials of holy water, stakes. The Professor addressed, an equally riveting figure, with the same wavy hair and broadcloth coat and linen shirt of the apparition seen in present-day Staten Island by Jen and Eloise.

"Count…Dracula…" firm nod.

"Thank you so much for coming out on such a night, my dear friend." Dracula beamed. "Welcome to Carfax Abbey, all of you. Please, come in out of this weather." He waved them in…

….

"Wait…What?" Guillermo eyes phone. "Professor Van Helsing was friends with Dracula? Not his bitter and implacable enemy? That's the great secret?"

"The most important…The vampire slaying thing is also big, I suppose…" Auntie on her end replies.

"You say he was helping him find his wife and win redemption?"

"Our great ancestor had transcended the desire to merely kill his opponents to avenge victims, my dear one. He sought to free their souls, the truest victory over the Darkness. Count Dracula, after all those terrible lost ages, had come to realize he must save his Elisabete from damnation, the damnation he'd helped to cause. And to save his own soul if he was to save hers."

"Whoa…But this wife of his was…?"

"After centuries seeking to save him, she'd been trapped herself in hideous form…The powers of Darkness seeking to ensnare them both, and others, forever."

"So she was a vampire too?"

"A most hideous yet tragic one…Mighty in her evil power, yet demented, even childlike. A terrible fate, Guillermo."

"Yeah…I guess." He sighs. "Yeah, terrible to be in the grip of evil, unable to control yourself…A slave, really." He looks down at his feet, holding phone.

"'So what happened, Auntie?' might be your next question." Auntie, a bit exasperated.

We don't have a heck of a lot of time here, boy.

"Yes…Yes, what happened? Did Great-great-great whatever…?"

"…uncle…" she notes.

"…uncle…Did he help the Count and his wife?"

"He did. And others…"

"So he what, found the other one, the wife vampire, and…" slight gulp. "…helped her?"

"In a manner of speaking." She agrees.

"…And Dracula?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Auntie? You mean he staked them?"

Pause…

Gasp from the phone…

"Auntie? Auntie?! You okay?! Auntie?!"

"Guillermo? This is Roderigo." Roderigo's voice on phone, a man's near his own age. "Auntie's had a fainting spell, I've put her to bed. She's pretty weak, you mustn't excite her too much."

"Roderigo, I needed to finish talking with her, she was telling me something important…"

"Right, the crazy stuff about vampires and vampire slayers. Did she say she was Buffy?" chuckle.

"That's not funny…" Guillermo, angrily. Then, pondering… "Has she said she slayed vampires?"

"Nah, I just thought that was hilarious." Roderigo guffaws. "But she did claim she'd met the real-life one, Buffy, not the actress, I mean. And some relative of ours had helped her, the real Slayer girl, decades ago. Geesh, I thought Buffy was twenty-something…Or forty-something now, I guess." Chuckle. "The poor ole girl's just a little gone in the head, Guillermo. Don't let it freak you. Are you coming home to see her?"

"She said she wouldn't live that long…How bad is she?"

"Sounds about right. But she's not in pain, don't worry on that score. They've got her higher than a kite, but comfortable. Which may explain the stuff she's saying. Truly, Guillermo, we've got her good doctors and all that, don't worry." Sigh. "Sorry if I was joking before, it's been rough. You know I love Auntie. I just hate to see her go, but really, she's going easy." Slight sadness in tone.

"Yeah…It's fine, Roderigo, I understand. I would like to come and see her, I'll try to head out asap."

"Good, good…And don't worry, Enrique is not coming back. The little punk…I threw him out on his ass." Grim tone. "You come home and we'll see her off in grand style, as she deserves. But she's not suffering, Guillermo. Remember Jacinta, the girl who used to live up the hill? She's here, a great American doc now, she's got things in hand."

"I know you're doing everything right, Roderigo. You're the best." Guillermo told phone. "I'll be home soon, tell her when she wakes."

"That'll make her very happy, even if you don't catch her before she sleeps, Guillermo. See you soon, cousin."

"Oh, Roderigo?" hastily. "Do you by any chance know a friend of hers, a family friend who's supposed to be coming to see me? A Dr. Acura?"

"Oh, him?" considering… "Nice guy. I met him once. I think she had the hots for him, actually." Warm tone. "I didn't know he was that close to the family, though, I only met him the one time when he'd come to see her. Very good looking for an older gent and seemed well set." Smiling tone. "Coming to see you, eh? I wonder if she wasn't involved with him, sounds like a romantic gesture on the old fellow's part. Well…Good for her." Chuckle. "If he's that close, invite him to come. She'd want him there, I'm sure."

"I will. But if you should find out anything else about him…?"

"I'll dig around. Let you know what I hear. But, so far as I know, he's ok, a wealthy doc who knew her maybe when she was a nurse and they stayed friends…Or whatever? But I'll look into it."

"Thanks. Hope to see you all soon, cousin. I know you'll take good care of her. When she's awake, tell her I love her, will ya?"

"Sure thing, cousin. Come soon as you can. Love you, cousin. It will be good to see you again."

"You too." Guillermo agrees, hanging up phone a moment later.

Not seeing as he did so and turned to walk on downtown to the shopping area, Phyllis watching him from her concealed car…

…

"I'd never mean to spy on him…" she tells camera from her driver's seat, watching Guillermo trudging off… "But I'm worried about him. I just want to be sure he's not in trouble or doing anything that'll get him in trouble. What?" she frowns.

"That's an awful thing to ask me…" twisting finger in hair anxiously. "I love him and I know he'd never do anything to harm the Mistress. I just don't want him to do anything that could hurt him." She sighs. "I guess I shouldn't have done this, but…I couldn't bear it if he did something, for us…For me?" eyes camera, winsome look. "And…I don't know…Got in trouble?" She shakes head as if to clear it. "But Guillermo would never do that…He'd just ask them…Our overlords…I mean if he thought we were in pain or something…And you know, the Mistress likes him, she'd never be angry with him for…Asking. I just have to explain to him, make sure he realizes how happy I am. How happy we all are…" fond smile.

"Jen's right. I worry too much, he's just checking on his aunt and nothing's wrong. You won't tell him, will ya? I'm just concerned for him." Anxious look.

…

The old residence, about 11:30 am…

"Gui, I'm so glad you're back." Susan greets him with beaming smile at front door. She now in business suit, made up, blonde hair carefully coiffed. "Were you able to speak to your aunt? Is she ok?"

"Yeah…She's not so great but not in pain." He sighs. "Sorry I ran out so quickly this morning, I had a lot to do." Indicates bag of groceries and various requested items including a new lipstick and finger nail kit for Nadja, brought at Jen's and Ginny's suggestion.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." She smiled. "But I'm glad you got out for a bit and that you spoke to her. Is it very bad?"

He nods.

"Gui…" she hugs him tightly, he gasping a bit… "Sorry…I just feel so terrible for you. You're going to see her, right?"

"Soon as I can…Maybe tonight." He ponders.

"Yes, go…We've got things under control here. Gui, if you need any money…?" she eyes him.

"No, it's fine…Thanks." Sigh.

"I could go with you, if you want company." She suggests… "Not pushin', but I'd love to go if I wouldn't be in the way."

"You're very kind, Sue." He nods. "Kinder than I deserve…"

"That's bullshit…" she frowns, startling him. "Well, it is…Here, give me some of those bags…" she takes several from him. "You're the kindest guy I know and you deserve everything we can give you…Everything I can give you." She eyes him, a devoted look.

"But you know how I feel…" wistful smile. "Lets get this junk put away…Oh, Erika will be here very soon with Ms. Reynolds, so I went round soon as I got back from my appointment and stopping by the office." She tells him as they walk inside to the kitchen where both set bags down. "I think we're in good shape…The place looks great and the stench is gone, smell?"

He sniffs… "Yeah, it smells fine. Almost like no one was ever killed here or left to die." Sad tone.

"Gui…" she eyes him, coming over to him. "You aren't responsible for that. No one is, really, it's just what has to be done for the Master and our other overlords to survive."

"You don't know what you're saying, Susan…" he sighs. "You don't know me…And whatever you feel for me is because I'm Nandor's familiar."

"That's not so…" she shakes head. "I've told you…Gui…?" she tears up.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Susan."

"I know I love you, Gui…And not just because you're our Boss of Bosses for what really matters." She smiles wanly. "I know, thrall or no, you're a good man."

"A good man…" he shakes head. "Thanks."

"Take me to Mexico with you and prove it." She eyes him steadily. "The thanks I mean."

He ponders a moment…Studying her anxious, open-hearted, quite lovely face…

She might be safer there…Maybe even the thrall would be weakened. Or, if it's true and we have a history of Slaying, someone might know a way…

Hopefully, I could leave her there and never have to see her face when she realizes what I let happen to her…And her friends…

But she could be spying or not spying per se, just trying to find out what I'm upset about, what I might do…And if she did dig up anything, and told the others about my ancestry…After all, she's a very determined girl, even prethrall…If she told them …And managed to guess what I'm thinking about doing…

What might be my duty…My Destiny.

Oh, how did this happen…And why to me?

"Gui?" she looks at him, worried.

"Yeah…I don't know, Sue. Let me think about it and check with the family…It's a rough time to have a guest…"

"You mean it?" she beams. "Oh, Gui…You know I'd be happy to stay at some place away from yours, a motel or something. I wouldn't get in the way. I'd just be there, for you." Excitedly quivering.

"I know, thanks." He nods. "I will think about it."

"Great! Oh, Gui…Before I forget? You had a visitor really early today, just after you left…A Dr. Acura?"

"Dr. Acura?" he stares.


	39. Chapter 39

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XXXIX…

Evening…The old residence living room…

The full vampire community in attendance to receive Laszlo's latest, Erika's, report. Jen and Ginny sitting in chairs at Nadja's kind insistence, but carefully attentive to both the report and any possible requests by their overlords.

Guillermo currently off on his way to Mexico, in the company of Susan, whom he'd finally decided to take along, despite his misgivings, particularly at her eager acceptance and the eager encouragement of Master Nandor. Vaguely feeling it was wise to have one of the enthrallees along to avoid any question regards his behavior as well as a vague hope her presence might help him to make a decision, once he'd spoken to Auntie, in what secrecy he could arrange…

And admittedly, though shamefacedly, somewhat pleased to have her company…

"So this Ms. Reynolds likes the place?" Laszlo, eagerly to Erika who'd taken the client round a bit earlier over most but, of course, not all of the house…

"She seems to…I think she'll go for 3.7 million but I can try to hold out for four, sir."

"Should we haggle like this?" Nadja asks. "We do want to unload the place and be free for our move."

"With all due respect, Mistress…" Ginny speaks up. "I think we shouldn't seem too eager to sell. The price is fair but it's only natural to hold out." Jen and Erika nodding…

"Well, you're the ones with the experience, ladies. But what about Simon the prick-y Devious?" Laszlo notes. "We did hope to stick him with a huge bill and a large rat infestation."

"I'm waiting to hear if he still wants to come by tomorrow, Master Laszlo." Ginny explains, a bit concerned. "But is it safe to bring him here? Mr. Robinson thought so but…"

"Don't worry about the little bastard…" Laszlo sneers. "He surely knows it's our place…If he tries anything…We'll deal."

"I don't know, Laszlo…" Nadja, worried. "We can handle him, sure…But he might try to harm our friends, especially if he realizes they are our familiars."

"Maybe we should just kill him?" Ginny suggests. "He wouldn't be expecting us to go ahead and stake him, right out of the blue?"

Hmmn…The three standard vampires eye each other…While Colin grins…

Somehow, it makes one uncomfortable, even the staking of an enemy…

"I don't know, stakes are tricky things in the hands of inexperienced users…Accidents can happen." Laszlo shakes head. "Perhaps we'd best just overpower him and then expose him to sunlight…?"

"Laszlo? That's awful…Though deserved." Nadja sighs. "I can't agree to that."

"I agree…Most disrespectful. Equally important, it could even get the Vampiral Council up in arms against us again." Nandor, mouth puckering in distaste. "Besides I think financial staking is far more painful to Simon the Devious. Let us have him view the residence and if he makes the request, tell him…Five point five millions." Arching of eyebrows, smile.

"Oooh…" Laszlo grins. "Way above market, Jen?"

"High but not insanely so…He might go for it, if he tends to want what he's denied as you told me, Master." Jen nods, smiling. "Sounds like we could jerk him around to at least five…Then we tell him you aren't that eager to sell right now and hit him up to the five point five. He strikes me as the sort who'd bite."

"That sounds like ample revenge to me…" Nadja beams. "A stake right to the wallet…"

"Yes, but this could be a scheme on his part…" Nandor frowns, pensive. "Get him and a few of his crew in here and then, under the guise of business, he takes vengeance… The Trojan Horse stratagem, I must admit I'm rather fond of it myself."

"We'll never let him near you, Mistress Nadja…Master Nandor, Master Laszlo." Ginny insists.

"Yes, but I don't want you at risk, Miss Ginny." Nandor, shaking head. "And he will be expecting to encounter us."

"We could tell him you've already moved." Jen notes. "And really you should be away, out of any possible danger when he does come."

"It'll be during the day…" Nadja frowns. "The little bastard will try to be clever and catch us at our weakest, trapped in here, once the girls invite him in."

"Isn't it only the owner who can invite a vampire in?" Ginny asks.

"You're our minions, you represent us." Nadja. "Even without thrall a servant or trusted human friend can let him in."

"I say, we lie in wait and kill him as he comes through the door with stakes and daylight while you are all away, in safe hiding…Take no chances." Erika insists. "With your permission, Master mine herr?" She eyes Laszlo.

"Far too dangerous, ladies." Nandor shakes head. "Simon has many powerful vampiral associates."

"Yes, he might expect a trap like that…" Laszlo agrees. "Probably has his own army of human minions ready and waiting to pounce."

"I doubt it…" Nadja shrugs. "Simon is arrogant and vain and hates to be indebted to humans…He might possibly send a human representative to put us off but he's got no army of such. Still, he will bring other vampires if he can manage it and I would not like to see our ladies in danger. Though actually I doubt there's any need to engage him so long as you wear your crucifixes and avoid close contact. I'm sure he really does want to buy…He wants the place to wear like a bauble…Paint a lot of graffiti insulting us…Spit on our crypt floor, that sort of thing." Grimace. "Especially if we're not at hand to try and kill. But I fear he might try to kill a few of you girls as an act of disrespect, especially if he senses our hold…And sadly that's very difficult to mask to another vampire."

"Well, if we stay…" Laszlo offers.

"You mustn't, Master!" Jen, anxiously, the other enthralled women urgently agreeing. "It's too dangerous. Please, you must be away when he comes. We'll deal with him and anyone he brings, or die trying, I promise."

"Precisely the problem, my dear…" Laszlo sighs.

"Wait…" Nadja put up a finger. "I have an idea." Smile. "Virginia? You still have the number for those craftsmens who installed the opaque windows at your place?"

"Yes, Mistress." Ginny nods.

"This sounds…Devious, lady wife." Laszlo beams.

"It will be…" Nadja, coyly. "But that still leaves the true menace…Van Helsing." She shudders slightly.

Ooohhh…Groan from another chair in which the unconscious, Nadja-drained Jacqueline Williams lay…Ginny having successfully lured her uncomfortable "partner" to the meeting.

"Yes…" Laszlo frowns. "The so-called 'good' professor's appearance the other night is disturbing."

"Master?" Jen raises a hand which Laszlo graciously nods to… "Could it have been a trick by Mr. Devious? An illusion that fooled Eloise and me?"

"That's not impossible…" Nadja notes, nodding. "Simon is experienced with the theatrical and the human magic, from his club…He actually loves to dabble in such things."

"Eehew…Stooping to mere illusion?" Laszlo shakes head. "He may be devious but that's low."

"Could the Devious One be seeking our new home?" Nandor suggests, concerned. "Miss Ginny? There have been no other attempts to purchase our beautiful new place?"

"None, Master Nandor…" Ginny shakes head. "It was a difficult sale due to the size…I never received any offers before yours."

"I really…Sorry, Master…" Jen began, halting respectfully to await Laszlo's permission to speak.

"Please, dear?" gracious wave of hand…

"I actually don't think it was an illusion, on second thought. Eloise didn't sense any vampires or humans."

"Good point, my dear." He nods. "Well, it still could have been some sort of trick but given the man's rep as a vampire hunter we'd be wise to assume the Ghost of Van Helsing has taken an interest in us or in our new property."

"Indeed…Always best to assume the more dangerous threat in military matters…" Nandor agrees.

"But could a ghost threaten us…?" Nadja eyes the others. "And if I understand, he was mostly concerned with Jennifer as a victim of a vampire, not with us, specifically."

"Oh, no…" Jen, gasping. "I'm so sorry, Master…Mistress…"

"Oh, no…No, dear one…" Nadja, shaking head. "It's not your fault. It's just that the professor's ghost…"

"Self-righteous prick…" Laszlo interjects.

"…May be sensing your enthrallment and trying to do in Death what he did in Life."

"Returning perfectly content enthralled minions, happier than they've ever been in their miserable lives…No offense, ladies…" Laszlo notes. "…To the daily misery of independent mortal existence, with no omnipotent creatures like us to protect and nurture them. Cruel, if you ask me. What's he about, sticking his big Dutch nose in here? You're none of you unhappy or feeling oppressed, are you, ladies?"

"No, Master…" Jen shakes head vigorously.

"Not at all Master Laszlo…" Ginny.

"Never, Master…" Erika, firm shake of head. "We love you all dearly, with all our hearts."

"Well, hear that, Professor Morality?" Laszlo calls. "Hows about leaving well enough….?"

All staring as the figure of Van Helsing appears before them, ghostly lit, dressed as before, and bearing a ghostly, if ghastly to the vampires and their horrified minions, stake.

"Take heed, foul demons of Hell! And pitiful victims of Evil!" the figure cried. "Salvation is at hand for you all…!"

"Now, really…" Laszlo rises from his seat… "This is too much…Sir, I must ask you to vacate these premises." he advances toward the Professor's ghostly apparition...

"Laszlo! No!" Nadja cries, grabbing at him as the Ghost eyes him.

"Master! No!" Jen screams, jumping at Van Helsing and falling through him.

"Careful, my dear!" Nandor cries, rushing to help her up.

"Go away!" Ginny cries. "Avant!" Erika waves arms. "No one needs your help here!" she insists.

The Ghost fades immediately.

"Whaaa…?" a slowly awakening Jackie stares about in her chair… "You…" she eyes Nadja…

"Well…" Laszlo, looking round. "Lets hope the bastard got the message. Jen, are you all right?"

"Fine, Master." She nods as Nandor helps her to seat. "I just wish I could have caught him."

"Why must he bother us?" Ginny sighs. "We're not asking for his help, I promise you, Mistress." She turns to Nadja, now urging a kneeling if very woozy Jackie to her feet.

"I'm yours, Mistress…" Jackie notes as Nadja urges her up.

"Yes, sure…That's fine, dear. Sit back down, please. Give her some water, would one of you?" Nadja turns to the other minions.

…

"He must have been drawn here…" Laszlo notes as the group ponders the visitation at home base.

"By us…" Jen agrees, sadly. "I'm so sorry if we've put you in danger, Master."

"Danger?! To the Mistress?!" Jackie rose…Looking round, arms flailing. "I will…Kill…Mistress, where's…The danger?" she stumbles a bit. Erika helping her.

"Sit down, Jackie." Ginny insists.

"The Mistress is…In danger…I will die…Protect her!" struggling out of Erika's grip.

"Sit, girl!" Nadja commands. Jackie immediately sitting on floor.

"Fine, whatever. Drink your water and be quiet. There is no immediate danger here. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress…Sorry." Jackie woozily taking up her bottle of water and drinking.

"I'm very tired…" she notes to Erika standing by her.

"Be glad you're not dead and able to serve the Mistress, bitch." Ginny glares.

"Ginny. Enough." Nadja, insistent. "Jacqueline is one of you now, a sister familiar. What's past is past."

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry." Ginny nods, sheepishly.

"But later, after resting, she will explain about your husband's missing money and make what restitution she can…And I think she ought to help the police locate the son of bitch Roy, eh?"

"Yes…Mistress." Ginny beams. "Thank you so much, dear Mistress."

"What about this Ghost?" Jen urges. "We have to do something…Perhaps we should all kill ourselves, Master?" she turns to Laszlo. "If he is here to try to save or protect us, he might leave if we're…The enthralled ones, at least…Are dead?"

Ginny a bit glum now…Uh…

Erika nodding…Anything to protect the Master!

"Oh, no…No…Dear? Don't even think of it…Over and above the call…" Laszlo, concerned.

"Certainly not…" Nandor agrees.

"No…Well, not necessary right now…" Nadja notes. "We'll see later…"

Hmmn…Ginny, eyeing the others… "I don't think it would be wise. There's so much to do on the sale yet and we couldn't protect you. And Mr. Devious might be deceiving…" she paused, startled by Jen's sudden glare.

"Ginny?!"

Erika looking angry as well…

Who would not die for our overlords?!

Jackie on floor drinking, struggling to rise… "I'm rea' to…Die…!"

"Help her to her chair, Jen, would you, dear?" Laszlo urges. Jen carefully leading Jackie back to chair as Jackie tries to insist on her readiness to die…

"Sure, Jackie, sure…We all are…" Jen, soothingly.

"I'm just sayin'…I would die for you in an instant, Mistress, you know that." Ginny pleads to Nadja. "I'm just thinking it wouldn't be useful for us to kill ourselves just right now." 

"No, I agree, dear. Don't fret…It's fine." Nadja nods.

Colin from his seat, arch smile…

What did I tell ya…? She's slipping round, finding ways and excuses… I mean, yeah, I believe she would die if ordered to but she's in no great hurry…

Always fascinating to see how enthrallment plays out in these people…

"Well, the main thing is, we have to find out what Van Helsing's Ghost is up to?" Jen notes, patting Jackie, now seated again and drinking water.

"Van who?" Jackie, wearily.

"Later, Jacks…" Jen pats her. "Just rest for now."

"Why must he bother us?" Ginny sighs. "We're not asking for his help, I promise you, Mistress." She turns to Nadja.

"But it must be us..." Jen sighs. "He never appeared or bothered you that you know of before we were taken, right Master?" eyes Laszlo.

"Unless it has to do with the new property..." Colin points out. "Some ghosts take trespassers very seriously. If he died there, somehow, he might resent vampires moving in."

Shrug to Laszlo's stare… "Just throwin' it out there..."

"Maybe...But there's nothing I could find on the net about the real man, just a lot of movie and book references involving Dracula...And nothing about him ever moving to America except in TV stories." Jen frowns. "Master?" she turns to Laszlo… "What do your people say about him? You all had heard of him."

"Oh, yes...Certainly. Legends abound..." Laszlo nods. "But frankly..." shrug. "Most of it is the same TV and movie and book stuff you mentioned. I mean his name is spoken with fear and dread in our circles and there are those who say they've seen him or even been hunted by him."

"Liars..." Nadja frowns. "All tell vainglorious tales of how they bested the one who took down Dracula. And no one even witnessed that battle. Still...Vampires have been destroyed by him and his...Many vampires." a chill entering her voice.

"And always his card, left atop the pile of dust resulting..." Laszlo, nervously.

"That and a crucifix..."Nandor, even he speaking with some awe. "To prevent the defeated foe from ever rising again..."

"Geesh..." Ginny stares.

"There was one I spoke to, decades ago, whose story of seeing him in action seemed true..." Laszlo, solemnly.

"Oh, yes...Bruno..." Nadja nods. "What a moron. Stupidest vampire ever turned. I've no doubt Van Helsing didn't feel it worthwhile to waste a wooden stake on him at the time."

"But his story fit and he made no claim of fighting the Professor or his minions..." Laszlo ponders.

"What happened, Master?" Jen asks.

"Well, as Bruno told it...A last victim of Dracula, an English girl, was trying to raise her own clan of the Undead. A Miss Westerna…" Laszlo notes.

"Like the girl in 'Dracula'?" Jen blinks. "The friend of the wife of Mr. Harker?"

"Really? I hadn't got that far..." Laszlo… "Well, anyway, yes...Miss Westerna had been starting a clan and Bruno, poor fellow, happened to be traveling in England...Fleeing rather...From the Continent, where Dr. Van Helsing and his horde of self-righteous bigots had been slaughtering our people right and left, along with...Her..."

"Her..." Nadja gasps…

"Her." Nandor closes eyes.

"Her?" Ginny...Jen...Erika…

"The Slayer herself...The Greatest Slayer..." Laszlo intones.

"Cicely the Vampire Slayer..." he breathes…

The fire in the fireplace leaps up…

Which was especially odd as there was no fire in said fireplace…

"But I thought Dr. Van Helsing was the Slayer…?" Jen, puzzled.

"He was a Hunter...Human but brilliant and skilled. But Cicely was...The Slayer...A human endowed with the power of Demonity." Laszlo shakes head.

"One new Slayer and only one, born in each generation...Until the Greatest, the Cicely..." Nandor nods.

"Wait...Isn't that the Buffy story?" Jen stares. "Are you saying 'Buffy' is real?"

"Vampires sitting right in front of you having turned you into their servants..." Colin smiles. "Why not a Vampire Slayer?"

"But after Cicely, none were given the power of the Slayer except Cicely herself...The reincarnation of the First Slayer...Alpha and Omega..." Nadja, nervously.

"Now only she can return to be the Slayer...And her last personification died decades ago, having found and saved her beloved, at last...William the Bloody (Awful)." Laszlo shakes head.

"And if what I've read of his work as a poet is his, truly bloody awful." nod.

"Spike is real?" Jen stares. "Sorry, I was a 'Buffy' fan in the 90s."

"But the Slayer is gone from this world, away with her William, at peace after..." Nadja, gulping.

"Van Helsing helped her save, more or less, depending on your point of view...Him." Laszlo, nervously.

"So the real life 'Buffy' was this Cicely? And she's gone? Master?" Jen eyes him.

"It was said she'd found peace after her last reincarnation as Elisabeth..." Nadja hesitates.

"Summers…?" Jen blinks.

"Mr. Whedon was her nephew, by one account I've heard." Laszlo shrugs.

….

The stunned group in the residence eyeing each other…

Colin, as always, however, rather tickled pink to sense the fear and chaos rising…

"So… 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' was a real person, just born and died before the TV show?" Ginny eyes Laszlo.

"Ten years before, I understand...More or less." he nods.

"And Professor Van Helsing helped her?" Jen stares. "How could that be? He must have died in the 19th century."

"It was as Cicely, not Elizabeth that he helped her." Laszlo explains. "Though frankly there are those who say it's all poppycock from the TV series and not true. But I've met vampires who saw the Slayer in action..."

"Including Baron Afanas….He barely escaped her, or so he told us." Nadja notes.

"Master Nandor?" Ginny addresses him.

"I have heard of the mighty Slayers...And of the Cicely...It was said that one of them defeated Dracula's army in 1474. But she's not been heard of since that one, Elizabeth died, of, I understand, natural causes." Nandor nods. "Not having ever encountered such a creature, I felt it best to consider it a legend but be wary."

"But how can you be sure she's gone for good?" Jen, anxiously.

"My dear...If we believed every legend about vampires and vampire Slayers and Hunters, we'd leave the residence even less frequently than we do." Laszlo smiles. "I'd never seen her...Nadja never saw her...Nandor neither. And all those we knew who were expert on the subject were convinced she'd left this world."

"And there's no need to assume she's involved here..." Nadja, anxiously. "We have one problem, Van Helsing...Well, two, if Simon isn't playing on our fears...But Simon is little problem and we have plan to deal. Our concern is with Van Helsing's Ghost."

"My lady wife is right..." Laszlo nods. "Ladies, your concern is admirable but given nothing's been heard of the Slayer since Elizabeth Summers' death in 1980 or thereabouts, we can at least lay that dear lady to rest."

"Perhaps..." Jen, worriedly. "But if Van Helsing is back ...Where did this Cicely work?"

"Cicely? England. She was British." Lassno nodding. "Elizabeth however did her work largely in..."

"Sunnydale, California?" Jen asks.

"Actually, Cleveland...A true haven for American vampires in the 1960 through the 1990s when it got so bad even they left." Laszlo shrugs.

"America." Ginny stares. "But not Staten Island..."

"Never that we've heard or experienced." Laszlo nods.

"But something drew Van Helsing's Ghost to Staten Island...And now, here." Jen sighs.

"And if he's come or coming...Maybe this 'Slayer' could be on her way as well..." she notes.

"Now, now...Jennifer..." Laszlo, sternly as Nadja blanches. "You're frightening Nadja…There, there, dear."

"Mistress Nadja, I'm so sorry...Forgive me, I'm just worried about you and the Master and Master Nandor." Jen, anxiously.

"We must not panic..." Nandor puts up a hand…

Please do...Please...Colin beams…

"There is no reason to assume that the Slayer is coming...Van Helsing's Ghost may simply be bothered and unsettled by our taking so many lovely familiars..." Nandor notes, gallantly.

"Master Nandor..." Ginny beams, Erika likewise. Jen, a bit more apprehensive, but also smiling at him.

"Maybe we should try an exorcism." Jen suggests. "Drive off the Ghost before this goes any further…?"

Hmmn...Laszlo ponders. Perhaps not so as all that…As ideas came and went.

"Maybe a séance would be safer first? Could we not explain to the Professor he's wasting his time?" Erika suggests. "We don't need help from him, we don't want it. Mein Gott!" she looks to see herself in one of the large wall mirrors, in the same suit she wore, but hair askew, a desperate pleading, hands outstretched…

"What is that? Is that me?!" she cries… "Master?" she turns to Laszlo. "Do you see?" 

"I did…" Laszlo nods. The image of Erika gone from the mirror now.

"What was that?" Nandor stares, having caught it.

"I don't see anything…" Nadja, eyeing mirror.

"Me neither…" Ginny, peering.

"It was just there for a moment…" Jen notes.

"Yes, just as I myself the other day…" Laszlo shakes head. "What is going on here?"

"Simon! If this is a joke…!" Nadja cries.

…

Meanwhile, at JFK International Airport…

"Gui, I'm so happy…" Susan beams, arm in arm with Guillermo who nervously accepts her attentions…

"Thanks so much for letting me come. I promise I won't inconvenience your family. But I'm so looking forward to meeting them." She went on, excitedly. "Do I look ok? Not too much, but you know…?"

"You look beautiful, as always. Don't worry." He sighs.

I sure hope this was the right thing to do.

What if enthrallment has a range limit and she kills me as soon as we reach it?

Well…Maybe that's my destiny, too…

"Pardon me…" A distinguished-looking older gentleman in suit had risen from a seat near the gate of their flight.

"Oh, Doctor!" Susan beams. "Gui, this is Dr. Acura. He came to see you just this morning."

"So I did…Thank you for remembering an old man, my ego is much flattered, my dear. So…You are off to see your dear aunt Rosa in Mexico? What a delightful coincidence as I am also heading to see my dear old friend."

"Oh, we're on the same flight?" Susan smiles. "Isn't that nice, Gui?"

"Yes…Very nice."

"It is good to meet you, Guillermo. But let me properly introduce myself… I'm Philippe Acura, an old friend of Rosa's. I had hoped to find you at home while I was visiting New York City but I was expecting we'd meet at your aunt's. I am so sorry it must be under such heavy circumstances." Sigh.

"Yeah…" Guillermo nods.

And sure…I believe we just happened to run into each other…Booked the same flight tonight.

"My dear…Could I possibly borrow your friend for just a moment's talk? I have some important matters of his aunt's that I am pledged to discuss only in private, I'm sorry. I promise I'll return him in ten minutes. It's just that we have this chance to talk before our flight…"

"Well…? Gui?" Susan eyes him.

"Just for a moment, Sue…"

"Ok…Could we have a moment, Doctor? I want to pick up a gift for his aunt and I need Gui's opinion." she smiles at Acura who beams…

"By all means, dear. I'll just wait here a moment." he retakes his seat as she and Guillermo move off into the airport hallway,

"Gui? Is this guy dangerous? What's up with him?" Susan hisses, startling Guillermo.

She may be in thrall but she's no slouch…He can't resist smiling at her.

"I think he's ok…"

"But he only showed before dawn and now it's after dark…Is he a vampire?" she whispers, glancing over to where Dr. Acura had retaken his seat, smiling at them.

"I don't know, maybe, but I'm not really getting the vibe. You're kinda more… 'Attuned'…Do you get anything?"

"No, that's the strange thing. I should sense it, I think. I actually asked Master Nandor this morning at the house and he said I should sense vampires like a divining rod finds water. But maybe he's very good at concealment? Why's he following you? He must have arranged this."

"I think so too. But it can't hurt to hear what he has to say. It could be important."

"But what would your aunt have to do with a vampire? Gui? Is this a threat to our Masters and Mistress?" she asks, anxiously.

"I don't think so…I don't know but we should find out what's what, right?" he eyes her stricken face.

"I don't like you taking chances like this. Maybe we should confront him, together?"

"I think that might just make him mad or he might just go…Let me talk to him, Sue. I think it'll be ok. He won't try anything in a crowded airport."

Hmmn… "I dunno." She shakes head. "You stay right close. And if there's anything…Anything…You duck and let me handle him. I've got a lot of control over my adrenalin now, I can get up some pretty good strength in a hurry."

"Thanks…I'll be fine." Nod…Gasp as she grabs and kisses him.

"I love you, Gui…! Be careful!"

"Yeah…Yeah…Thanks." He nods hastily, gulping.

"Sorry, Doctor!" she calls to Acura, waving a bit. "I hate to let him go. He's all yours for ten minutes."

"Ten…Minutes." She eyes Guillermo who nods.

….

Guillermo, with Dr. Acura, strolls just bit by the next currently unused gate to take a couple of seats by themselves, Susan watching, anxious but smiling to their glances, from her seat by the active gate.

"Well, thank you for indulging me, son. …Guillermo…Yes. I am…" smile.

"Dracula." Guillermo nods. "Count…Dracula…"

Chuckle…"Well, I didn't expect that my current name would fool anyone for long, I hope you believe me." Dracula grinned. "Though it actually is my legal name these days."

"And the title really passed with my Wallachian principality in the 1700s so, Dracula is just fine. Or Dr. Philippe Acura, if you care to use what currently is my full, legal name." Smile. "The medical title is actually real and earned. A little tribute to your great ancestor and my dear friend, Professor Van Helsing." Fond nod.

"Tell me, how is your dear aunt? Have you spoken with her?"

...


	40. Chapter 40

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XL…

The old residence…Living (more or less, at least currently a balance of the Living and Undead present) room conference…

"So lets be methodical about this…" Laszlo, seated on sofa next to Nadja, nervously holding his hand, urges. "Jen?" 

"Ready, Master." Seated, she raises hand above laptop keys…

"Van Helsing has manifested twice to our knowledge…Once on the new residence's grounds, once here…Right here." Laszlo sighs.

"With stake, however illusionary…" Nadja, shuddering a bit.

"And he seems concerned about our lady friends…" Nandor points out.

"Indeed. I think we have to assume we are his 'foul minions of Hell'." Laszlo agrees.

"That's so wrong…" Jen sighs. "Never, Master!" Erika insists.

"No way…" Jacqueline in her chair, feebly…Taking another swig of water.

"The guy is crazy." Ginny shakes head. "Why can't he leave us alone? We've never been more content than in your service, my Lady…My Lords."

"Well, I hope we are good employers…" Laszlo nods.

"None better…!" Erika, stridently. "This man must leave us be!"

"But there is the question of these mysterious appearances in mirrors…" Nandor notes. "Laszlo, you have seen yourself in the camera crew's mirror?"

"And our friends with me…Right, gents?" Laszlo eyes the camera.

"And a few of us saw Erika, pleading…" Nandor ponders.

"It could not have been me…Yet…It did seem like me." Erika shaking head. "I swear Master…" pleadingly to Laszlo… "I never…" He putting up hand kindly.

"Of course, dear…I have absolute faith in you."

"If Mr. Devious is trying something…An illusion to fool us?" Ginny suggests.

"Simon is cute with his tricks and devious but not this good." Nadja shakes head. "Even if he knew which of your firm's people we'd taken or just assumed you were all in our grip, how could he pull off such an elaborate deception?"

"I agree with Mistress Nadja…" Jen nods. "I doubt he's involved here."

"Master?" she eyes Laszlo nervously. "Is it at possible…? Not wishing to hurt your feelings or suggest anything terrible…But could something in enthralled people…Cry out, like Erika's image did?"

"No!" Erika, angrily. "I love the Master as much as you, Jennifer! How dare you suggest I might…Some part of me might…Seek escape!"

"It could be me too, Erika." Jen notes. "The Professor came to me first, after all."

"But Laszlo…?" Nadja, anxiously. "If you were also involved in these images…" slight trembling…

"Dear, no…No…" he pats her hand. "I've no regrets whatsoever…None."

"You can't speak for your soul, Laszlo…" she sighs. "Somewhere, buried within…"

"Nadja, my dearest…Never…"

"When I took you, you were horrified…You tried to escape me for a moment, soon as you turned and were released from thrall. Said I'd condemned you…"

"Just a bit of foolishness…All vampires have that moment…And coming out of thrall, seeing poor Milly dead, at my hands…" he shrugs.

"Shock…Very common. I was a bit troubled myself on rising." Nandor nods.

"Soon as I realized the gift you'd bestowed upon me…" Laszlo insists, Nadja shaking head nervously.

"Oh, put your mind at ease, dearest lady wife." He sighs as she rises, pacing in her outfit…Her new modern suit purchased by Jen, worn at her claim to keep Jackie unsuspicious before her enthrallment.

"Something in you…And at least a few of our girls…Is calling out to Van Helsing." She insists, eyeing him.

"Oh, Mistress Nadja…" Erika, weeping suddenly. "You can't believe I would ever…"

"No, no…Dear…" Nadja pauses before Erika, now standing before her chair, sobbing… "It's not your fault…It's just some residue of your spirit struggling against your Fate, seeking escape."

"What can I do? Could the Master take more of my blood? Give me more of his? Perhaps I didn't receive enough from you, mine herr?" Erika, anxiously to Laszlo.

"Calm yourself, Erika. It's probably nothing to do with you specifically…" Nadja sighs. "And we will probably see more of the same…"

"Perhaps you should turn me now…" Erika suggests. "I don't want to escape…"

"No, I doubt that would help, given Laszlo." Nandor notes. "Lets calm ourselves and continue as Laszlo suggests, methodically, as in any military campaign."

"Right." Laszlo nods. "But the lady wife is probably right. We will probably find more of us appearing in these manifestations in mirrors and similar things."

"Could we just smash all the mirrors?" Ginny suggests.

"Even a window can reflect…" Colin points out. "Are we gonna smash every reflective surface and then find out it's done no good?"

"Colin Robinson makes a good point. We need more information." Nandor nods, rising now. He also in his modern suit.

"If this is communication from the Ether, perhaps I am the One to probe here. My skills in penetrating the Ether are rather good." He notes.

"How would you even begin to do that?" Nadja frowns.

"Someone cleverly mentioned a séance…" Nandor points out, smile at Erika who beams.

…

JFK Airport…

Guillermo, shaking head as he walks the hallway with the infamous though certainly charming Dracula…

Susan anxiously glancing back at them from her gate seat…

"I just don't understand…Why is Professor Van Helsing appearing to me now? He's never tried to reach me before…When I took up as Master Nandor's familiar…When I first…Helped…With a victim…Why now?"

"I'm sorry, my boy. But you do accept that you are a Van Helsing, a descendant of his illustrious line…" Dracula, sympathetic tone.

"I guess…But…This is so wacky. You're Dracula and my great-plus granduncle's good friend…? Trying to tell me I have to kill my friends?" anxious hand to forehead.

"My boy, my boy…" Dracula sighs, shaking head. "No one is asking you to kill anyone. Though, technically…Your friends are dead. And horrified at what they have become…As I was, once I came to see what I had done to my dear wife and to others and restored my soul."

Guillermo eyeing him…

"And it was your dear ancestor, my beloved friend, who helped to make that possible. And now I have a great debt to pay, to him and to all his line. But I am not here to add to your problems, my poor boy. Only to help you see your way clear…"

"How…?" Guillermo sighs. "And how do you know Auntie? Was she a Hunter too?"

"Oh, yes…" smile. "And in her day, a great one." Dracula nods.

Susan now pacing by her chair…

"We shouldn't let your poor friend get too nervous…" Dracula glances back to her. "I see she cares for you very much."

"She's enthralled…She can't help herself." Guillermo shrugs.

"Yes, I sensed it the morning I met her."

"Yeah…And now she thinks she loves me…" Guillermo, shaking head. "Though of course, if she finds out who I am…Who my ancestor is…"

"She cares for you, boy. That can't be fully forced by enthrallment…" Dracula pats him. "But you do have a duty to her and the others…And that is why…"

"That's why Great plus Uncle's come…" Guillermo sighs. "To make me do my Duty?"

"These poor women…And your friends…Are trapped in horror. Someone must help them." Dracula eyes him.

"But me? Doctor, I'm no hero. I helped my friends kill people, lets face it. I'm a monster as much as they are…Maybe more so, they can't help what they are."

"That's so." Dracula, calmly. "As I was a voluntary convert to my dark Fate. But no one, boy…Not even me, or you, is irredeemable."

Guillermo stares at the old man's stern but sympathetic face… "You're here to help me…Redeem myself?"

"To help you find your way…I can't do more, I'm afraid. Each man or woman's soul is their own to save, Guillermo. As was mine, so is yours. But God…And yes, now I can say His name…Is merciful and allows us a chance to escape our Fate. And to save others trapped by us and by the Darkness."

"You are not the Dracula they talk about…" Guillermo eyes him.

"I was…But mercy came to me. My wife interceded for me and our love saved me. And the friendship of a good man."

"Great plus Uncle…"

"Oh, yes. A great and good man. Who still labors to do all he can, from his resting place in the Other World. And because he is my friend I am here to help you to have your chance at redemption."

"Sue said she couldn't sense you as a vampire…I'm a little bit able to get vibes. But there are none from you. Are you still?"

"In a way, yes…I remain relatively Immortal. My Duty requires that I continue on Earth to do what I can for the suffering. But not the traditional vampire…I'm free of much of that curse and I can exist during the day, which I assure you makes a doctor's life much easier. Though my powers are weakest then and I did not wish to risk an encounter with your friends at my weakest. Nandor, my old frienemy is still a very powerful vampire, even if he has gradually recovered fragments of his humanity, as have all your friends."

"He's still a bit pissed at you."

"He should be…" grin. "We had some rough times in the 15th century. A few good ones, too. No one can carouse like my old nemesis, Nandor."

…

From her hiding place, down the hall, a janitor's closet, Phyllis carefully peered at Guillermo and Dracula as they walked.

Who is that guy? She wondered.

And why are he and Gui thick as thieves? Is he a family friend, he does look a little foreign…

Jesus, Sue…She looked down hall to where Susan was anxiously peering after Guillermo but keeping close to her seat.

If you really love Gui, you oughta be pushin' in and finding out what's up.

Though that'll have to wait far as I'm concerned…Gui would order me home or even ask Master Nandor or the Mistress to command me if he sees me following him.

But, since I have no orders not to go to Mexico…She smiled, patting her boarding pass for a different airline…

Someone has to look out for Gui…And Sue is just not up to the challenge, clearly.


	41. Chapter 41

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XLI…

The old residence, a bit later…

Nandor having urged that they try to move quickly on their idea given Van Helsing's closing in, Jen, Ginny, Erika, and a still rather feeble Jacqueline were rushing to set up a few implements suggested by Nandor and Laszlo for their counterstrategy…In the "fancy" room, at Nandor's suggestion, Laszlo and Nadja agreeing hurriedly.

Anything to try something that might possibly avert the wrath of the World's Most Famed Vampire Hunter…

Outside of Buffy Summers, Laszlo had felt gallantry required he point out, both in fictional character and She known to them as Cicely…

Especially considering Van Helsing was to most of the world likewise a fictional…Hmmn…

"You don't suppose she actually used the name Buffy in her modern reincarnation?" Nadja eyes him… "If the man Whedon was her nephew…But it's such a foolish name…"

"I have the copy of 'Dracula', Master…" Jen holds up book to Laszlo's view.

"Good, good…Put it on the table."

Nadja nervously eyeing the object wrapped in thick paper in Erika's hand…She and Ginny having gone hurriedly out to the nearest place available, a church four blocks away, to steal it and one other item deemed crucial…

"Do we really need that? Laszlo…?" she shuddered.

"It's just a church prayer book, Nadja. We were in a church recently, remember?"

"And almost dissolved/burned to death…"

"It's simply to help attract Van Helsing's spirit. He'd surely feel more comfortable with one around."

"Fine…Just…Keep it covered, girls." She nervously waves it off, Erika cautiously setting the wrapped missal down on table near center.

"And this…" Ginny nervously held something also wrapped thick. A cube-like box apparently wrapped up inside a thick cloth.

"Ah, perfect…You didn't have troubles taking it?" Nandor asked.

"It burned my hands a little…" Ginny notes, showing one hand slightly reddened on underpalm. "But it was easy to steal, they didn't lock the cupboard up."

"I'm so sorry, my dear…" Nandor, shaking head. "But I think it necessary. And please be very careful with it. It's very dangerous for us. Also it would be sacrilege to drop it."

"What is that? I feel sick just sensing it in the room. Laszlo…?"

"Just don't stare at it, dear…"

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Jen notes. "It was my suggestion from reading 'Dracula'."

"And a fine suggestion it was, Jennifer." Nandor nods, she beaming.

"What is it?" Nadja, keeping eyes averted from the package.

"Make sure you return it to the church afterwards, but leave it by the door if they're closed." Nandor commands.

"Yes, Master." Ginny nods.

"It's…A host…Well, The Host." Laszlo notes.

"What?!" Nadja, hastily turning away.

"Dr. Van Helsing used it to fight Dracula, according to the book it was his ultimate weapon." Jen, sighing. "I'm sorry, perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, no…We want to use every means at hand to reach the 'good' doctor." Nandor shakes head.

"Yes, it's just what we need. Just be very…Very…Careful with it." Laszlo, warily peering, then averting.

"And of course treat it with greatest respect." Nandor, firmly. "We may not be of the persuasion now…But one should show respect to all faiths. And I was Orthodox once, though ours was a bit different."

Ginny setting the wrapped cube, a box containing the cup containing the said Host, very carefully on table.

"Well, we'll either summon Van Helsing or be killed by the stuff we're using…" Nadja sighs.

…

"Now this really takes the cake…" Colin in beige sweater, seated at table, smiles at camera. "Vampires and their enthralled human minions performing a séance to summon a famed Vampire Hunter in order to ask him why he wants to haunt/hunt them?"

"Quiet, Colin Robinson…" Nandor frowns at him from his seat at cloth-covered table in the "fancy" room. "Please, all of you be seated…" he waves to the four human women and the other vampires.

"Virginia? Can we please cover those things more?" Nadja points to the implements on table.

"Yes, ma'am." Ginny throwing a blanket from cupboard over the center of the table.

"All right now…Please…We will have to extinguish most lights…Laszlo, Jennifer?" Laszlo moving to extinguish oil lamp on table, Jen to turn out the electric lights via the wall. "Could you please lower the camera lighting to the minimal intensity you can work with?" Nandor addresses the camera crew.

"Thank you so much…" as the lighting dims.

"I hope this works…" Erika, nervously from her seat by Nadja. "You've never tried this before, I mean for anyone, not just a Vampire Hunter?" she eyes Nandor to her left.

"Only a few times after my rising, to speak with my wives…The dead ones at the time. Though never with such powerful implements."

"Did it work?" Ginny to his left…

"I believe so but they were not anxious to speak to me…" sigh. "Though, through a servant girl, my wife Irani did tell me she resented my killing her uncle and aunt. The leaderess of the vampire harem, who turned me, told me I was being foolish and taken in by the girl, but I think she was jealous of my trying to reach my dearly departed after my living family had fled or died. I did hope that I might at least speak to a few of my children, but none came to me."

"Oh, my…Sorry…" Jen shakes head from her seat by Laszlo…

"Well, in the Unliving flesh or through the Ether, they were frightened of the old man…And I was a bit hard to deal with in my early Undead days."

A true maniac even two hundred years later when we met, Nadja nods.

"Are we gonna die now? I'm ready to die…" Jacqueline notes wanly.

"No, no, dear…That's not called for here." Laszlo, kindly. "Just everyone take hands…Oh, Jennifer, would you set that glass ball on the table, right in the center? Thank you so much, dear. Everyone take hands."

"Perhaps not you, Colin Robinson…" Nandor notes. "Your negative energy might put our guest off."

"So he's your 'guest' now? Whoa…" Colin grinned. "But, sure, no prob. Should I go, though I'd rather see this fiasco through, at least as an observer."

"Please…" Nandor, gracious nod. "Does everyone else have their partners' hands? Good…Bow heads and concentrate, please. Van Helsing…Van…Helsing…"

"I say, you might try Dr. Van Helsing or Abraham Van Helsing…" Laszlo suggests.

"Yes, polite to use his title…" Nandor nods. "Dr. Van Helsing?...Dr. Abraham…Van Helsing…" he intones.

"He can't kill us incorporeal…He can't kill us incorporeal…" Nadja repeats in whisper. "Oh, please lets get this over with and get those damned blessed things back where they belong?"

"Dr. Van Helsing…A word, if you please…" Nandor intones.

….

Aboard the flight to Mexico City…

Susan a bit anxious…

Peering over to the other side of the plane where Dr. Acura sat by the window with a middle-aged woman to his right…

"You ok?" Guillermo eyes her. "Have you flown before?"

"Oh, yeah…I'm fine. It's just…What did the doctor have to say to you?"

"Oh, just about knowing my aunt as a nurse and that, well, he wanted me to be prepared for the end."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gui." She pats his hand.

"She's at peace, Roderigo says. I'm ok with it."

"No…Though that's good." Wan smile. "I'm sorry you're lying to me."

…

One hour later, the old residence…

"Well, this seems bust…" Nadja sighs. "Do we just sit here all night while Nandor moans name and the Ghost just laughs at us… Miss Jacqueline should go rest and Jennifer needs to go home and see the little one. And the other girls have had long day. And who knows what side effects those things on the table are having with us…"

"I'm fine…No problem…" Jacqueline, head swaying…

"I can give it a little more time, Mistress…" Jen assures her.

"We're fine, thanks Ma'am." Ginny notes, Erika nodding.

"Could we have quiet, please?" Nandor insists.

"We've had quiet for an hour, Nandor…" Nadja frowns.

"Now, lady wife…Please." Laszlo pleads. "We all promised to give this a fair try…"

Hmmn…He eyes the glass orb on table which now glowed brightly…

"Oh…OH…OHHH! Master! I don't feel so…" Jen rose, pulling from his and Erika's grip, standing erect suddenly. Looking round… "So…" she stood, eyeing the group calmly as they all stared back at her firm gaze and smile. "Herr Cravenswood und his lady Nadja…Und Lord Nandor, the surnamed Relentless." In thick Dutch accent. Her suit somehow opened a bit, revealing what would have been the Professor's manly chest but in her case…Her own rather nice set, just less than half revealed.

"Right…Don't mind me…I'm not even here. Or the right kind of vampire." Colin, a bit petulantly.

"Shh…Colin Robinson." Nandor hisses.

"Dr. Van Helsing, I presume." Laszlo eyes her. Nadja and the enthralled humans staring nervously.

…


	42. Chapter 42

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XLII…

A stunned Guillermo eyeing the calm-eyed Susan seated next to him, smiling wanly at him.

"Susan? Why would I be lying to you? About what?"

"Gui…This guy the doc came to us in the early am and then hooked up with us for the flight. Now he's not exactly a vampire, he survived daylight in the late afternoon at the airport and I couldn't get a real vamp vibe but there's something about him…"

He frowns at the girl… "So, you came with me to spy on me? What are your orders from Nandor?"

"Gui…" she sighs. "I had no 'orders'. I came to help. I know you're trying to do something about this guy and you didn't want any of us to know. I just…I was afraid you were getting into something dangerous." She shakes head, patting his arm. "I'd never doubt you can handle most things but this looked serious and no one was telling us anything…I couldn't bear it if you got hurt cause no one was around to help."

He regarding her open face…

"I know it's not my place to question the Master but…"

"You think Nandor sent me?"

"I hope he didn't, not without help." She eyes him. "Are you saying you are doing this on your own? Without the Lords and my Lady knowing?"

"They don't know…" he sighs. "This was my idea."

"And this Dr. Acura…How is he connected, Gui? Is he really a friend of your aunt's? Is he dangerous? A threat to our Masters and Lady?" anxious look.

Should I be flattered she was afraid for me? Sad she still thinks I'm doing this for them, 'cause she can't conceive that I might be…An enemy? Embarrassed she didn't think I could handle it?

All of the above?

…

"You wish to know why I've come…Manifested earlier, possessed, for the moment, this lovely young lady…" Van Helsing/Jen smiles at her image in a mirror on the wall.

"Ah, your documentarians…" she eyes the camera crew. "Gentlemen…Ladies…An honor. I trust your work will survive to guide future generations but let me hope it will only be of historical interest to them…"

"Meaning we will be gone…?" Laszlo eyes her.

"The Darkness possessing and tormenting you, yes…I dearly hope so." Jen/Van Helsing nods.

"This young lady is a wife and mother…" Nadja hurriedly notes. "Please don't harm her…Or give her some unique brand of 'help' ala murder with stick or otherwise."

"I've no intention of doing any creature physical harm, Madame Cravensworth." Calm smile. "I am unable to in my current state and have no particular wish to. I will be leaving her quite soon, I promise you. Though if to your credit that you still can show what I see is sincere concern for your minion, I would point out it is you who hold her mind and body in thrall…"

"Well, technically…" Laszlo speaks up…

Wait, is she/he checking Nadja out?

He/she is …Glare.

"Yes, you are the one who enthralled this poor girl…Though as much a victim yourself, Laszlo Cravensworth." Jen/Van Helsing smiled at him.

"And apparently one worthy of intercession by one who…"

"It's about me…" Nadja, forlornly. "Laszlo's soul in the mirror, crying out to be free of me…He hates me. This is the Truth. This is why you are here."

"Lady wife…Dearest…" Laszlo sighs.

"Herr Doctor, you must abandon these efforts…" Erika speaks up from her seat. "We didn't call upon your aid, we are devoted to our friends…"

"My dear child…" Van Helsing/Jennifer sighs with wry smile at her. "You're gone in the head from thrall and don't know what you're saying. And you, and your companions, did indeed call upon my aid. Though it was your 'friends'…The souls of these evil-possessed wretches…"

"Jennifer, really?" Laszlo, hurt tone.

"My apologies…But there is little other way to describe the demons possessing you." She/he shrugs.

"We know what we want, Jen…Dr. Van Helsing…" Ginny insists. "We've never been happier."

"That is doubtless true, dear one." Jen/Van Helsing eyes her. "The happiness and really, ecstasy of the craven addict. It's a powerful draw…So much so even those freed of the curse in the various ways accomplished can never free themselves completely of that occasional longing to return. The happiness of the slave who need not trouble herself about thought or responsibility, merely obey."

"To Hell wid you!" Jacqueline cries, rising… "I never trusted ya, you bitch! I was gonna fire yer ass asap! Spyin' for…" she vaguely looked round. "Gin's ma sister now…Yeah."

Ginny eyeing her…

Uh-huh…Right till the Mistress declares open season…

"Careful with her, poor child." Van Helsing/Jen urges. Carefully placating wave of hand to Jackie who eyes her narrowly again.

"Ms. Williams, please. Leave this to us." Nandor orders. "All will be well."

She eyes him briefly…

Ok…Nodding and sitting down…

"You say you intend no 'physical' harm…" Nadja addresses Jen/Van Helsing. "Meaning you do intend us 'evil-possessed wretches' some form of harm, on the Other Worldly plane."

"Oooh, a battle in the Ether…" Nandor considers.

"I…Myself…Will do no 'battle'. I am here, in fact, to prepare you for your fate." Surprisingly warm smile for Van Helsing at least…

"Our time is nigh, that sort of thing, right?" Laszlo asks.

"Exactly…" nod.

"Seems a bit cruel…Gloating…If you ask me. No offense intended."

"Perhaps, from your demon's point of view. But that demon has made thousands suffer." Van Helsing/Jen notes.

"Really? Now that's a bit unfair…" Laszlo, frowning. "I do my best to always make my victims fairly comfortable."

"Apart from those killed or maimed for life, there is also the suffering of those left behind, Mr. Cravensworth. The loved ones and beloveds of your victims. Though in a few cases…" Jen/Van Helsing eyes him reprovingly.

"Well…They were nasty people." Laszlo frown.

"That doesn't matter. We want you to go…Be gone!" Ginny waves arms at Jen.

"Virginia, please…" Nadja sighs.

"Just what do you intend, Doctor?" Nandor speaks up. "Will you kill us through our own minions?" 

"Grab her! She's got a stake!" Jacqueline rose vaguely in her chair, waving arms at Jen.

"Not at all…My poor child…" Van Helsing/Jen holding hands outstretched. "Your Masters and Mistress have nothing to fear from me except what I herald…"

"We should all kill ourselves right now…I mean we humans" Ginny hisses to Nadja. "She's plotting to use us to kill you!"

"No, don't do that, Ginny!" Nadja insists.

"It would be foolish…" Jen/Van Helsing shakes head. "You ladies are not my instruments and would not be even if I could take you from your controllers."

"Does that mean…? Another Slayer is coming?" Nadja, anxiously.

"Indeed…Another is coming to free themselves and you from the Darkness…"

"Indeed? Any chance of a name, in the name of sportsmanship?" Laszlo. "If it's the Cicely, we'd treat her with the utmost respect by avoiding her like the plague, if you could possibly…?"

"This is a holy calling, Master Cravensworth." Van Helsing/Jen. "I'm afraid such rules of conduct cannot apply here."

"Self-righteousness, Doctor?" Laszlo frowns. "I need not point out the unhappy results of merging church and state in the past."

"So whoever is coming is intent on destroying us…Our 'evil-possessed wretches' side? Correct?" Nandor asks.

"Rescuing or reclaiming you, some would call it." Jen/Van Helsing notes.

"Well…They and you would find us the formidable foes." Nandor, proudly.

"Damned straight! All of us!" Ginny cries. Erika agreeing stoutly, Jacqueline rather feebly.

"Should we kill her now, Master?" Erika asks Nandor. "Then the rest of us, like Ginny says, just in case he should be lying?"

"No, no. I believe the Doctor and Jennifer speak the truth, Erika." Nandor waves a hand.

"You would, if you could, only harm a vessel and a friend of yours." Van Helsing/Jen shrugs. "But, just as you, pitiful victims, can now summon all your bodily strength…Hmmn…Adrenalin, yes, she says…Quite right, child…" apologetic look. "Sorry, Jennifer wished to contribute…As you can summon great strength in your Overlords' service, so can this young lady." He/she indicates herself.

Is he checking her out? Nadja eyeing Jen eyeing herself in mirror.

I thought he was religious moral zealot…

"Lovely thing…You're lucky, Mr. Cravensworth to have been so loved and capable of inspiring love…" Jen/Van Helsing smiles at him.

What? What is that supposed to mean? Nadja, glaring now.

"Laszlo, you and Jennifer swore…" she hisses to him, furious.

"Dearest…" He put up hands. "We did. And you know we…Didn't."

"He's quite right, Lady Cravensworth." Van Helsing/Jen smiles at her. "He is faithful to you in his demonic and even his human fashion…"

"Yes, yes…All very fine…" Nandor cuts in, a bit frustrated. "But if you truly mean us no physical harm can we not negotiate? Surely, as creatures of the Night and Shadows, our record is not so bad as many…"

"It is remarkable…In many ways…" Jen/Van Helsing beams. "Though not without considerable harm in its times…"

"They're not really…" Ginny, hesitant… "I mean they don't like to do harm…They've never harmed us or our families…"

Yet…Phew…Laszlo thinks.

"You are slaves, condemned to a life of slavery, perhaps even eternal life if they should take it into their heads to turn you…Ginny." Van Helsing/Jen, with a bit of effort to remember at end.

"We're all slaves in some way…" Erika tries.

"Pap, dear." Jen/Van Helsing frowns. "What is the modern word? Ah, psychobabble…Thank you, Jennifer. You can't allow yourself to contemplate freedom, dear girl. Yet your soul, unbeknownst to you, for the most part, cries out to me for freedom and salvation. As do theirs…" she eyes the vampires, briefly eyeing Colin who returns her stare.

"Please, ladies…" Nandor, firmly. "Van Helsing. You say our record is remarkable…Can we not find a compromise that would keep your agent or friend…"

"The fellow Susan spoke of…!" Erika cries. "The one who visited this morning! He must be her…His agent. I'll call Susan and get his full description! We'll find him and kill him, Master!"

"Wait, please!" Nandor sighs, hand raised. "Erika!"

I used to be so much more commanding…Especially to enthralled minions…

"Sorry, mein Master…" Erika, bowing… "I was overcome with anguish for you. I did not mean to presume, I await your commands."

Sorry…Did not mean to embarrass you, Lord…She mouths to Nandor.

Hmmn…Well…At least they want to seem commanded…

"Doctor? Can we reach an agreement? Could we perhaps vow to not to kill humans? We rarely do nowadays." Nandor notes. "Perhaps we could be of service, killing or arresting evildoers. I understand the current leader of this country is a psychopathic madman…"

"Yes, we three could be dark heroes…" Laszlo nods eagerly. "Like that Batman fellow, Mr. West…"

Hello, still here…Colin eyes him.

"Laszlo…" Nadja sighs. "I've told you again and again. He was the actor on the television, Bruce Wayne was the Batsman."

"Right, well…We could do it, in any case. I feel the call to right injustice stirring in my blood even now."

"Doctor?" Nandor, urging…

"We'd all help!" Ginny nods. Erika also, fervently…Jacqueline, a bit wanly.

Yeah…

"That may be required of you one day…But first the demons must be driven out, destroyed…Your own souls cry out and mine own must find their redemption. Don't be afraid, my friends." Warm smile. "This is liberation not punishment. That is my message to you. Farewell…" she/he raised hand.

"Look to see him no more…" Laszlo intones…As Jen nods her head, as if falling asleep.

"Oh, I may return to speak again as need arises…" Van Helsing/Jen notes, with wry smile. "Farewell, friends, for now…Do not fear."

"Master?" Jen stares at the group…

…


	43. Chapter 43

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XLIII…

The old residence, the "fancy" room…

"Nice bedside manner, that vampire slayer doc…" Colin smiles thinly at the group, collectively rather nervous, he notes to himself with considerable pleasure, raking in the psychic energy at mild rate.

Nothing like getting the best of everything…And the better of everyone…

"He did seem very pleasant…" Laszlo agrees, eager to calm the very anxious Nadja.

"Of course he probably always acts that way just before giving the dying patient or pitiful evil-possessed wretch vampire that fatal sip or stake." Colin beams.

"Mr. Robinson?!" Ginny, Jen… "Herr Robinson!" Erika, annoyed.

Who's that…? Jacqueline asks Nadja quietly. "Do I gotta kiss his ass, too, Mistress?"

"Most certainly not…" Nadja hisses back. "Enough, Colin Robinson…And stop draining us. You should go to your room."

"Sure…Not like I'm on the hit/stake list…" grin. Colin rising and leaving…

Nice that Van Helsing's compassionate about it, really…Revenge is actually a dish best served warm and fuzzy with a lot of time to contemplate it.

…

Coming into Mexico City…

"I'm sorry I can't tell you all about what I'm trying to do but Dr. Acura isn't out to harm Master Nandor or the others. He's just giving me info about some things, though he is a friend of my auntie's." he eyes Susan's worried but open and loving face…

"I don't understand how a friend of your family's…Were you all minions of vampires? Is that a family tradition?"

"It's a tradition of ours for some of us to be associated with them, yeah." Guillermo nods. "Sue, you'll just have to trust me on this. And believe that I want the best for the guys and you."

"I do, Gui. Just keep me informed as best you can. I want to help." She sighs. "And I don't want you hurt, so try not to be a hero, unless it's to save them. And if you do, I want in."

"Sure. I doubt any of them would see me a hero…" he nods.

"Stop that." She frowns. "It should be enough that I think you are." Stern look.

"Though you underestimate how our Overlords think about you. It's just their nature not to dish out the praises, mostly. They love you, Gui. I know they do. You know they do."

"I suppose I do…" he notes, wistfully.

"Then no more down on yourself…Ok? Even if they didn't feel that way, I do and that's enough. Besides, in some ways I prefer you thinking it's just me on team Gui." Smile.

"And let me keep an eye on this doctor guy. I know there's more to him than human." She insists.

"If you like, but don't press him too hard, Sue. I can say he really is trying to help here."

"Ok…I'll leave that call to you, but I still want to watch him." Nod then clasping his left hand in her right. "So, what are the ground rules here? Can I meet the family? Can I say we're seein' each other? You know, I bet they have nice rings in the airport shops here." Smile…

"What…Rings?" Guillermo blinks.

"Just sayin…" grin.

…

The residence, living (more or less) room…Nandor feeling the "fancy" room be best preserved for truly crucial events such as that which had just transpired.

"I can't believe Dr. Van Helsing possessed me…" Jen sighs. "You're sure I didn't say anything wrong?"

"No, he was quite the gentleman…Though I think he likes you." Laszlo smiles, patting her hand. "By his lights, I think he was trying to be kind about things."

"Yes. He offers it as a mercy killing. Wonderful." Nadja glares. "What do we do now? A Vampire Slayer is on her or his way even now…She could be the Cicely, on our trail."

"Seems strange he'd warn us…You." Ginny pondered. "Why let us know?"

"Self-righteous flummery, no doubt." Laszlo shrugs. "Give the pitiful wretches fair warning and a chance to repent, that sort of thing…"

"I think he was sincere, Laszlo Cravensworth…" Nandor shakes head. "A very gentlemanly fellow…Though lovely as always, Miss Jennifer."

"Thank you, Master Nandor. I'm sorry I couldn't kill him or drive him out…" Jen sighs.

"Yeah…Ya shoulda." Jacqueline glares. "Ya probably…" she yawns deeply… "Workin' with the feds and him…Gotta wire." She fumes a bit then calms, head nodding…Yawning again.

"I think Miss Jacqueline needs a ride home and a chance to sleep." Laszlo notes. "Could you take her home, Erika? I'd also like Virginia to take Jennifer home, in a bit. I'm a bit concerned the experience exhausted her as well."

"And Suzette is waiting for you…" Nadja adds, nodding.

"Thank you, Master…Mistress." Jen beams. "I would like to tuck Suzy in but I feel ok, really. Maybe just a bit tired if Ginny doesn't mind taking me."

Ginny nodding… "Glad to, sir."

"Of course, mein Master." Erika bows head. "Jackie? Time to go. Come…" she offers hand. Jackie frowning…

I'm read' ta…Die…Mighty yawn…For ma mistres'.

"Go, Jacqueline. Now." Nadja commands.

"Yes, Mistress." Jackie rose immediately, attempting to smooth suit.

"And drink water and get some rest when you get home…" Laszlo adds. "You too, Erika. You can return at dawn. We'll be fine till then."

"I will and I will remind her, Master." Erika notes. "A fine goodnight to all."

"Yes, a very fine evening, ladies…" Laszlo, bowing to the departing ladies. "Good night, girls." Nadja nods. Nandor bowing to them.

"Ok, thanks…He's cute the Mistress' guy. Is that ok to say?" Jacqueline asks Erika as they head out.

"Did I say anything useful, Master?" Jen, earnestly to Laszlo.

"It was all rather vague…But the essential point, as the lady wife noted, was that someone is coming to kill/free, depends on your pov…If you're a religious fanatic or not, I mean…Us. And soon."

"Then it could be the gentleman who came here this morning, checking us out defensively." Jen, thoughtfully. "We need to get his full description from Sue."

"It could…" nod.

"We should build up our defenses…" Ginny notes, anxiously. "And you should take the rest of us and maybe a few strong guys. He'll probably attack in the daylight. We should be ready. Master Nandor, you're a general…What should we do?"

"It's likely…" Laszlo agrees. "But lets not panic and take half of Staten Island just yet."

"Laszlo is right…Though your suggestions are not without merit, Miss Virginia." Nandor nods regally…Or Generally.

Once again Nandor the Relentless takes the field…He thinks, rather contentedly.

"We must evaluate this threat. This gentleman may not be unaided. I wish Susan were here so we could question her further as to this fellow." Nandor, pensively.

"I'll call and have her come home at once!" Ginny, urgently.

"Well, that perhaps should wait…A phone call would suffice for now." Nandor suggests.

"After you take Jennifer home…" Nadja chimes in.

"I can call on the way…" Jen notes.

"Fine but she and Guillermo are probably still airborne…" Laszlo notes.

"I'll call all night till I reach them…" Ginny insists.

"Yes, that's fine…But not you, Jennifer." Nadja commands. "Tend to Suzette and David and let Ginny get the information from Susan. You need to do some family time and rest, right Laszlo?"

"Oh, yes…Certainly. Do so, Jen." He nods.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Mistress." Jen bows head.

"Lets go…Sooner we get you home sooner I can get the scoop from Sue." Ginny notes. "Mistress? I'll report as soon as I learn anything! And I'll be back before dawn to help guard."

"That's fine, Virginia. But don't forget to eat something. And don't stay up all night calling, it can wait till the morning if you haven't reached her by midnight." Nadja insists. "She'd be in bed, by then, I trust. Now that is my direct command, Virginia."

"Yes, Mistress." Sigh. "Goodnight. Goodnight Master Nandor, Master Laszlo. Come on, Jen."

"Ok. Good night, everyone." Jen nods. "If I have another visitation I'll call immediately."

"That's fine, good night dear." Laszlo smiles to her as the two leave.

"Ladies." Nandor bows again as they pass.

"Well…What now?" Nadja sighs to the others.

"I shall remain on guard duty for the night." Nandor insists. "You two rest a bit and can take over near dawn. Erika and Ginny will in by then to assist."

"I suppose that's wise…" Laszlo nods. "But can you handle a Vampire Slayer?"

"Laszlo Cravensworth…" Nandor, annoyed. "I am Nandor the Relentless. So long as I know she or he is coming, I can defeat any opponent."

"I feel safer already." Nadja, drily.

"Maybe you should get Colin to stay up with you. He could deceive and drain even a Slayer…And he'd no doubt enjoy it." Laszlo suggests.

"A fine idea…I will propose it to Colin Robinson."

"Just remind him…He may not be his or her target now, but she or he is bound to realize what he is. Plus, we dust…He gets no pool." Nadja, grimly.

….

Benito Juarez Mexico City International Airport…

"Well, my dears…" Dr. Acura had joined Susan and Guillermo during the walk to baggage claim. "I'm headed for my hotel…Can I drop you anywhere? Are you staying with your aunt, Guillermo?"

"I'm staying at a hotel so as not to impose, maybe we could ride together?" Susan suggests, hastily. "I booked at the Gran Ciudad…"

"Indeed? As did I." the doctor beams. "I should be happy to take you, my dear. Guillermo? You could ride with us and continue to your aunt's if you like?"

"I think maybe I'll stay with Susan tonight…If they have an extra bed for the room. I don't want to bother auntie or my cousins so late, it's after ten now."

"Yeah…That's a great idea." Susan beams. "I'm sure they can give us a rollout, but after all…We're engaged."

Guillermo, blinking…

"Indeed? Why, congratulations, my boy…Both of you…How wonderful." Dr. Acura smiles. "This is joyous news. How pleased your aunt will be to hear. I'm sure it will lift her spirits considerably."

"Excuse me…" Susan, noting her buzzing phone. "It's Ginny from work, Gui. Let me just take this while you fellas get the bags?"

"Certainly, my dear. Shall we, Guillermo?" Guillermo still recovering from Susan's announcement of their betrothal…

Susan on phone, speaking rapidly…

"Seems your fiancée is suspicious of me…" Dracula notes with smile to Guillermo. "She's in conference with one of the other ladies regards me."

"You can hear them?" Guillermo eyes him.

"To some extent…Extra sensitive hearing is one of my unique gifts. But lets leave the lady to her business, I understand her concern is with your friends. And it's always wise in Mexico City to keep your baggage under your control." Smile.

"She's not really…It's just thrall…" Guillermo struggles to explain as they head for their flight's baggage carousel…

"I think you might be surprised, my boy." Dracula, kindly.

…


	44. Chapter 44

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XLIV…

The Cravensworth crypt within the old residence…Approaching eleven…

"Laszlo? Lassszzlo…?" plaintive call.

"Yes, me lady wife? What's about?" From the opposing coffin…

"I'm afraid…"

"Oh, my dearest…Nothing to fear…Truly."

"Van Helsing's minion…The Cicely perhaps…Laszlo…?"

"Darling we're quite safe. Plenty of daytime support. All will be well…"

"So said that guy Pompey in that television show of 'Rome' just before the fat Egyptian kid had his head cut off…" sigh. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Gladly, dear…Just…I'm a bit stout-fitting for two in one coffin."

"We can leave the lid open…Though you ought to lose some weight."

"I have tried, dear. Curse of immortality…" he emerges from his coffin in 19th century nightshirt and opens the lid of her standing, at angle, coffin…She now out of modern business suit and in 19th century nightgown, with cap, eyeing him with sad eyes…

"There, there…Nandor may not be the brightest light bulb but he is our best fighter." Laszlo notes, trying to ease into the coffin's space. "And Ginny is getting intel on this fellow who visited…Perhaps not the Cicely at all, just some feeble, if over-confident vampire hunting ordinary human."

"Van Helsing was an ordinary human and he nailed Dracula…And many others." Looking away, shaking head.

"Sweetheart…" pat.

"Laszlo…?" Turning back… "You didn't summon him? Your soul, I mean. You don't hate me?" she asks, sadly.

"Not even my soul hates you, Nadja. And I didn't summon Van Helsing."

"Thank you." Embraces him. "Dammit, close the lid, it's cold. And you could've worn socks, Jen darned enough pairs for you. Your feet are ice!"

He pulls lid as closed as possible.

"You did lock the crypt door? Laszlo? Did you lock the crypt door?"

"I'll go and check, just a mo…"

"Our existence in danger and you didn't lock the crypt door?!"

"I'm going to check now…" he emerges, rolling eyes at the camera.

"Close the lid! I want a little privacy!"

"Yes, dear…Certainly." Closing lid.

"Is it locked or no?"

"I'm just going over…One mo…" he calls.

"Oh, you don't remember? Something like that, that our lives could depend on?! You forgot, didn't you?! Laszlo?!" call from within coffin

"Darling, please…" he reaches door of vault…Locked.

"It was locked. It's fine, dear." Calls.

"Uh-huh. I'd like to see the film tomorrow. I bet you didn't lock it. Laszlo, where is your head these days?! Moron!"

He acts out dumb show of being staked and receiving peace at last…Thank you know who…He mouths…

"Laszlo?! What's taking you so long? Stop partying with the human boys and come back to me…" mournful tone.

He puts up hands in wry plea, shaking head to camera…

"Lasssszzzllooo…!"

…

The living room of the old residence…

Where a dutiful Nandor, now in one of his simpler old uniforms…

If one is to meet the enemy in battle, one should show the respect of proper attire…

Thanked a sardonic Colin for his attendance…

"No problemo…" Colin grins to camera, seated by Nandor. "I'd love to see you do battle with a girl armed with a stick…Or some wuss human hunter."

"I trust I can trust you to assist me by at least draining him or her…" Nandor eyes him.

"Absolutely. Would I pass on that feverish Slayer or fear-soaked or foolhardy courageous energy?"

"Good, then. I trust I shall vanquish any foe attacking us tonight."

"Cicely's never been beaten…Herself or in any reincarnation…Nor was Van Helsing by all accounts I know. Good luck." Grin.

"Thank you." Dutiful nod.

"Whatever…Where do you want the ashes scattered?"

Nandor eyeing him… "My homeland, if you would be so kind."

"Ah…The rationality of a true general…They said the true greatness of a commander is how he handles defeat."

"I hope for victory…But I know how wars can go…" shrug. "Will you do so, should I fall?"

"Sure…" mocking bow… "An honor, sir…As they say in books and movies at least." Nod.

Certainly a gleeful pleasure…Oh you enemy… Pity though he has to have some nobility to him, even in this form…

Rather have him trumpian. Boasting to the end he could never lose due to his 'stable genius' as a commander…

But I'll gladly dump your ashes in that dung hill of an ex-country…And piss on em.

And I'll see you happily in Hell as well, after. Along with the Cravensworths…

The one thing still not quite nailed down yet…The one piece I need to make it all worthwhile…

The three of you in Hell…With me…Forever…None of that wussy last decades redemption and escaping your Fate.

And my poor Henrietta, safe in Heaven where she belongs. You did me a service there, in a way, Nandor, killing her before she could condemn herself. But I'm long past being the type to count such favors against debts. And cutting me off from her forever is a debt nothing can really forgive.

But you won't escape…No kindly Dutch vampire redeemer…And your f-ing traces of Humanity that opened an escape route for you won't save you. I'm the Anchor that will drag you with me down to Hell, all of you.

"Thank you, Colin Robinson…"

"Anytime, a pleasure…" grin.

…

Mexico City…The Gran Ciudal Hotel…

"Nice…" Susan looks about the foyer as Dracula and Guillermo carry in the bags.

"Very. I've stayed here a few times when visiting the city." Dracula/Dr. Acura notes. "You should call your family, Guillermo while Miss Susan and I register. I'm sure your aunt Rosa will be relieved to hear you and she arrived safely."

"Yeah, probably a good idea, Gui…" Susan agrees, eagerly.

Hmmn…Dracula seems to want a moment with her? Guillermo ponders.

Geesh, he not gonna release her from thrall now? I really don't want her cursing me in the middle of the hotel and in front of my family…Sigh.

But he good as said he couldn't…

Hmmn…The two had already moved off to the registration desk as he stood…

Well, may as well…

"Well…If it isn't Guillermo?" a somewhat familiar, if elusive, voice addresses him…He turning suddenly.

"Mrs. Afanas?" he blinks at the rather changed if just barely recognizable figure before him. The former familiar and widow of their powerful vampiral guest, now in a rather lovely pink suit and blouse, sunglasses elegantly in hand beaming at him. Her remarkably youthful and softened features belying her ninety-nine (actual) years.

"I'm visiting a few friends here in Mexico City." She smiles. "In fact, I think we're both visiting one. Sorry to hear your dear aunt, my old friend Rosa, is so ill."

She did say she was a vampire hunter's daughter…Guillermo eyes her. And I imagine ours is a rather small, if international, community…

…

"So Doctor…?" Susan smiles at Dracula. "How long have you known Gui's aunt?"

"Decades, my dear…Forgive an old man's vanity if I am imprecise as to the exact date. Might I ask in turn how long you and Guillermo have been together?"

"Oh, long enough, though not that long…I have my vanity too, Doctor." Smile.

"Miss…Room 413. Doctor, yours is 802." The returned desk clerk offers key cards. "Would like help with your bags?"

"Not for me, my boy, thank you. I tend to travel rather light." Dracula smiles, raising his relatively small bag.

Hmmn…Could be just big enough to carry a little native soil…Susan thinks.

Though he sure takes daylight well enough…

And it could just as easily hold stakes…And holy water…

Though I think I'd get some kind of "back-off" vibe…

Could be he's clever enough to just have clothes and a toothbrush in there…

"Uh, you can have mine taken up…" Susan notes to the clerk, offering her and Guillermo's modest luggage, taking her key cards as Dracula did his.

"I see your fiancée has met an old friend of mine…" Dracula notes, looking to where Guillermo stood talking with Mrs. Afanas.

Susan looking quickly…

So…That's why the doctor wanted to separate us…

"She's also an old friend of his aunt. Mrs. Afanas…" Dracula waves.

Guillermo looking over to see a sight he'd never expected to see from his study of vampiral lore...If more the fictional, romantic sort.

The famed Dracula happily waving to an old friend with a lovely young woman, though in thrall, not his own servant by his side, he quite the urbane modern tourist in a fine suit.

Still, Bela Lugosi's Dracula had spent his first night in London at the theater charming his new neighbors…

"So you know…?" Guillermo begins.

"Count Dracula? Certainly…He and my husband had a rather interesting rivalry/friendship for centuries." She smiles. "Dr. Acura!" she waves, calling. "How nice you were able to come!." Lowering voice… "We'll speak later, when your lady friend is unable to listen, all right?" she eyes Guillermo quickly.

….

The dining room and bar of the Gran Ciudal…

Dracula's suggestion of a light snack and nightcap before retiring having been eagerly accepted by Mrs. Afanas and Susan…

"So last week I was in Palm Beach, doing the tour of those lovely little 1920s hotels, the ones all in pastel…?" Mrs. Afanas continues the tale of her travels…

"Oh, yeah, I was down there once, Ginny sent me to look at some property her husband had a finger in." Susan notes. "Those are beautiful, we should go sometime, Gui."

"Yeah…" Guillermo nods, anxiously.

So clearly this is some kind of vamp hunters' get together…All for Auntie?

Well, just gotta wait till either Dracula Reformed or the wife of the super vamp I killed fill me in…Or maybe that's Auntie's job. Though the Missus A did want to speak…

"Lovely…Barren, my husband always wanted to see them." Mrs. Afanas sighes. "But I felt his presence with me throughout. And earlier when I was in Colonial Williamsburg in Virginia and at the Universal Studios of Orlando."

"Barren Afanas, your husband…Who stayed with…Gui's friends and landlords?" Susan, carefully.

"Indeed. They were so kind to us…" Mrs. Afanas smiles at Guillermo. "Thanks to them, my Barren got to see much of New York before he passed on. Even got to try pizza pie…" beaming at the memory.

"Really?" Susan eyes Guillermo…Who nods.

"That's wonderful to hear. Barren always needed a chance to get away and travel." Dracula notes. "He was so oppressed with his work in Europe. A rather high-level executive and diplomatic position in the European Union…" he explains to Susan.

"It was very nice for both of us. I'm only sorry he didn't see more but I am seeing it for him." Mrs. Afanas, wiping a slight tearing.

"I am sure his soul is free and traveling with you." Dracula, patting her arm. "Yes, I'll take another glass of that excellent red wine, thank you, Miss. My dears, I heartily recommend this one." As their waitress pauses by their table.

So Dracula does drink…Wine…Guillermo thinks. "Another diet Coke for me, thanks."

"But what is this the good doctor tells me? You two are betrothed?" Mrs. Afanas smiles at the beaming Susan and the rather nervous Guillermo. "How pleased Rosa will be to hear this. But have you told her? She hadn't mentioned it to me last we spoke."

"Uh…No, not yet." Guillermo, sighing.

"It's just been a short time since I got Gui to ask me." Susan smiles. "We haven't even settled on a ring or a date yet."

"Well, waste no time, young lady." Mrs. Afanas, firmly. "Life is short, even for those who might believe they can live forever."

"Where are you off to, after you've seen Rosa?" Dr. Acura asks.

"Well, I still have the entire Midwest and Western US to see. Not to mention Canada and Hawaii…" smile. "But I may see a bit of Mexico first. It's such an interesting mix of old Spain and the New World." Mrs. Afanas nods. "What about you, dears? Will you travel? Broadens the mind and I would recommend some while you're both young and have your health. At least you will travel for your honeymoon, won't you?"

"We haven't decided…" Guillermo, hastily.

"But here we are, travelin' now." Susan beams.

"Indeed." Dr. Acura nods. "And as Cicely says…"

Guillermo blinking…

Who…?

"…travel broadens the mind."

"Cicely…?" he eyes Mrs. Afanas.

"My grandmother was British…" she smiles.

Susan eyeing Guillermo, then Mrs. Cicely Afanas, carefully.

What the hell…Am I right about…?

Gui?

Not wanting to be racist but…Somebody got some 'plainin' to do…Quickly…Tonight.

Fortunately there's no escapin' my web, Guillermo, she eyes him.

"How did you all meet, Doctor?" Susan, benign smile. "I mean you and Mrs. Afanas and Auntie Rosa."

"A long and likely boring story…But if you're not too tired…" Dracula smiles, raising a finger.

"Not at all." Susan nods.

"On a battlefield, no less…Eh, Cicely?" he smiles. "In the Balkans…"

"Oh…You mean like the Serbs and the Bosnians…? In the 90s?" Susan asks.

"Serbs, Bosnians, Croats…Romanians…But it was the 80s." Dracula nods.

I'd ask if he means 1880s but I don't think I want to know Auntie Rosa is actually that old…Guillermo thinks.

…


	45. Chapter 45

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XLV…

The old residence…The living, more or less, though currently, the War room.

"Naturally, I prefer not to make war in my own home…" Nandor, in his simple field uniform of cap, short jacket with a sort of epaulets on shoulders, trousers. "…but if negotiation should be impossible, I shall defend our bastion to my last breath…Or simulation thereof…"

"Beware, my Lord…Of Jealousy…" Colin seated in chair nearby, grinning…

Nandor staring…

"Sorry…Had this 'Iago' moment come over me…Please…" he waves.

No doubt he thinks I mean a hunchback servant of a mad scientist…I seriously doubt Nandor is an "Othello" fan. Hell, he's probably not even a "Frankenstein" movie fan.

"My old battle armor stands ready…" Nandor indicates suit of armor. "But it's very hot, so I'll just be putting on the chest protector for now…"

"Well, should be stick proof…" Colin eyes said chest piece. "But I imagine modern-day Cicely or Van Helsing, Inc, uses a high-powered stake-firing assault rifle."

"Could you please, Colin Robinson? Just lock it in behind?" Nandor had lifted chestpiece and put arms through the front.

"Now am I thy lieutenant…" Colin grinning, snapping clamps of the suit on the rear.

"If you wish, granted. Ah…My old sword…" Nandor lifts rather impressive old sword, elegantly carved hilt. "I have not used this since my last major battle in the 1400s…As commander of the Sultan's Army of the Undead, you know."

"Army…Of the got-Slaughtered." Colin notes to camera. "So…" he turns back to Nandor, who is practicing sword moves. "How did your Army of the Undead make out? I understand the Slayer and some human allies kinda put a stop to you?"

"We had known numerous victories in the Sultan's name…" Nandor frowns. "The Euphrates ran red…"

"Nice…"

"Then the Sultan grew fearful of us…Despite our proven loyalty in battle."

"Shame…" Colin smiles. "How could a human not trust a vampire army?"

"He summoned the Slayer and her vampire hunter allies…And betrayed us. We were ordered to march as part of the army into a narrow pass. I should have remembered Byzantine history…Never march into narrow passes. It lead to two major defeats…"

"Right, the one where an Emperor got his skull turned into a drinking cup…" Colin grins. "And the other killed all hope for reconquering central Turkey and doomed the Byzantines. But still you decided it would be a-ok to go right in, eh…?"

"I trusted my Sultan…And his human scouts." Nandor sighs. "I had pledged him my loyalty, just as I had his predecessor when I'd been human…In order to make the best terms for my human Christian and then Undead, Demonian peoples."

"And he decides to go and kill you all…Kinda stupid, I suppose, really. An army of vampires to help him and he sells you all out."

"We had developed a reputation of brutality…Killing, turning, destroying whole populations. Sadly it wasn't always the enemy's population. I suppose were I him, I would've done what seemed necessary."

"Big of you…But of course you and a handful escaped." Colin eyes the rather sadly reminiscing Nandor.

"It forced me to flee. I had substituted the Sultan's service for my country. Now I had nothing…Not even the vampiral harem I'd collected. And my family hated and feared me, any descendants who knew of my legend."

"Well…Now you can take vengeance on the Slayer or whoever…Maybe it'll be the soul of the same girl, huh? You can gut her like a fish or maybe turn her. Or whoever is coming…But lets hope it's the girl…" Colin, enthusiastically.

"I have no wish to gut Cicely or her descendant like a fish, Colin Robinson." Nandor sighs. "If she or the one coming will heed me, I will try to negotiate for our lives. If my sole life is sufficient…And they would spare the Cravensworths..."

"That's cowardly." Colin, angrily. "You can't humiliate yourself begging some kid or some feeble human guys…No offense, fellas…" to camera. "You're Nandor the Relentless, feared killer vampire and Lord of Darkness. And there's your sword…Just run her or whoever through. No more pesky humans threatening…Voila."

Hell will I let the bastard go nobly…No way is he winning redemption now, at this last moment. Shit!

"There are other kinds of courage than fighting to the death, Colin Robinson. And we have our poor human ladies to think of. I cannot risk them trying to fight for us. My sword is not here for fighting…I shall offer it to our opponent, in surrender."

Jesus, damn you! For any part you're playing here! No! I will not let this son of a bitch die well! None of them!

"Nandor…The ladies'll be fine. The Slayer or Hunter would never harm them. Just tell them to stand down." Attempt to maintain calm and monotonous tone.

"Sadly…" Nandor sighs. "That is one order their devotion to us will not let them obey. No, I will face the Slayer or Hunter or Hunters, offer this, my sword, and do what I can to make peace, if it costs me my life. After all, it's my guilt that is heaviest…From the human pov." Shrug.

"It's shameful for you to go down like a wuss, crying for peace! Fight, kill…Don't let them take you that way!"

"You are very agitated, Colin Robinson." Nandor eyes him.

"As a vampire, even a psychic one, I'm offended…" Colin, sternly. "It's embarrassing to have you surrender to humans like this. When did you get a soul?"

Nandor, shrugging…

"Time has mellowed me, Colin Robinson. I had hoped to live in peace here, enjoy a few virgins and non, even not killing them when possible, destroying a few evildoers to improve my record. Perhaps some bit of Humanity has returned to me." Sigh. "But I will go down fighting if the Slayer or Hunter…Hunters…Choose to refuse my offers and seek to harm the Cravensworths. I am pledged to their defense and that of our ladies." He regards Colin. "I expect you will survive, Colin Robinson. I charge you to negotiate the safety of our human minions, though my death will free three of them. Don't let the Hunters kill them out of ignorance should Laszlo and Nadja fall."

"Sure…" nod…

Why of course I will…Grin.

…

The Gran Ciudal, Mexico City…

"Well, we ought to get to our beds…" Dracula notes. "Miss Susan, Madame Afanas…" he rose, bowing to them. "Shall we breakfast tomorrow and see what time is best that we each visit Madame Rosa, so as not to overtire her?"

"That would be great…" Susan nods. "Yes, wonderful." Mrs. Afanas beams.

"Guillermo, my boy." Dracula smiles at him. "Don't be too troubled, lad. Your aunt is comfortable and she'll be very pleased to hear of Miss Susan, I'm sure. Friends, a very delightful evening…See you in the morning." He nods again and heads for the restaurant exit.

"Might I have the favor of Guillermo's company to my room, dear? Just for a moment." Mrs. Afanas turns to Susan, smiling serenely. "I'd like to give him a small keepsake of mine from his aunt."

"Uh…Sure…" Susan smiles. "Gui, I'll get a shower. Don't be too long, you should get to bed too."

"I promise I will not keep him long." Mrs. Afanas nods. "Guillermo?" she rises, offering an arm to him as he rises, a bit uncertain.

"Not long, Gui." Susan, hugging him, urgently as Mrs. Afanas kindly pulled back, waiting. He nodding…Yeah.

Hmmn…Phyllis, watching from a seat at the bar, somewhat hidden by a pillar and other customers.

What's with the middle-aged broad? Another of our sisters? Some old minion of Master Laszlo's? Jen said he'd had older ones, she liked that about him…

…

"The young lady is…Enthralled?" Mrs. Afanas asks quietly as she and Guillermo ride the elevator up to her floor…

"Yeah…One of Nandor's."

"I see. And she loves you?"

"No, she thinks her Master, Nandor, would like it if she loved me. And he would, I guess. And I'm Chief Minion which, so long as they trust me, makes me pretty popular among our ladies." He sighs. "Of course, she'll kill me when she learns who my ancestor was…And what I may be destined to do. They all will."

"You know your Destiny so well?" wry smile.

"I'm a Vampire Hunter…Well, that's my heritage. I kill vampires."

"So was I. I married a vampire and loved him dearly." She eyes him.

"Cicely…" he regards her. "Are you…The new reincarnate, I mean…?"

"No, I'm not that Cicely…You needn't fear that." Cicely Afanas smiles. "Vampire hunteress, but not a full Slayer. Though I am related…"

"Your grandmother…" Guillermo nods. "But she's returned since…She was even put on TV."

"Oh…Her…" Mrs. Afanas nods. "Yes…Elisabeth, 'Bethy' the Vampire Slayer, in her last reincarnate form."

"So…Buffy the Vampire Slayer is modeled on this one, 'Bethy'?" Guillermo stares.

"Well, the fellow who created and wrote most of the series was her nephew. I believe she used to babysit him."

"Joss Wheldon? His babysitter aunt was a vampire slayer?" shakes head.

Does explain a lot, though…

"I really do have something to give you, Guillermo. That Rosa gave to me, years ago…" Mrs. Afanas notes. "It may help you…Both to reach your Destiny and to save your life." Hard stare.

…


	46. Chapter 46

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XLVI

Ginny Zeller's car…

"That was something…" Ginny eyes Jennifer in passenger seat briefly as she drives. "How do you feel?"

"Not like a Dutch doc and vampire hunter, if you're wonderin'." Sheepish grin to Ginny's quick stare. "Honestly, I don't know why he chose to take me for his mouthpiece."

"You were the first of us our Lady and Lords took…" Ginny shrugs.

"In this batch…Gui's told us they've had other enthrallees. Just never so many at once."

"There's nothing else? No reason he'd choose you?" Ginny, wonderingly but slightest edge.

"I've no idea. I could even be family but I don't know of any connection." Slight frown… "Gin? I hope you're not questioning my devotion." Jen asks, sitting up.

"Well, you do have a nice family…David and little Suzette. Could be there's something in you…?" shrug to Jen's stare. "Look, I don't mean anything…It's just we have to find some way to be ready for this guy and his helper or partner or more…"

"Cicely, the Vampire Slayer…" Jen noted. "And I get your concerns, though you have two girls yourself."

"Whoever…" Ginny shrugs… "And I've offered them to the Mistress, no hesitation." Sighs at Jen's forlorn expression… "Sorry. I know you're as devoted as any of us, if not more so. But maybe the Doc Helsing likes little kids or feels protective about them?"

"I guess that's possible…" Jen nods.

"Unless he just has a thing for wearing French-American blondes like suits." Ginny grins.

"Was it that bad?" Jen stares.

"He definitely liked what he saw." Smile. "But the doc was a gent…Though it's not hard to see that he must've liked the ladies in his day."

"Now that's creepin' me out a bit…" Slight nervous brushing back of hair… "He really didn't do anything?" earnest look.

"No. Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, Jen."

"I've just hated to have done anything…Weird…In front of the Master and Mistress." Jen sighs.

"Just acting like a pretty macho vampire killer and telling us your…I mean his…Partner would be killing our beloved Overlords soon. Sorry…" at Jen's wincing… "But, Jen…" Ginny, a bit distraught now. "We gotta come up with some way to fight this. I couldn't bear to see the Mistress die. And you know that's coming from a girl with a pretty good sense of self preservation and centeredness… I know you're as concerned as I am at least. More so, maybe..." troubled sigh. "You know better than anyone just how centered on myself I've been."

"I never thought you were self-centered, Gin. Just very focused and anxious to succeed." Warm smile. "It's a tough business and you've had to be tough, especially what with Roy and all... We all have done what we had to do until our Masters and the Mistress woke us up to what's really important." Jen notes, patting Ginny's arm. "But…You're right. And I couldn't lose Master Laszlo, I'd rather die myself. But maybe Gui and Sue will find something in Mexico. Maybe even that guy who came looking for Gui is the one."

"He should have let us know…Guillermo." Ginny shakes head. "I love him, too, of course…I get he's concerned for us…And I would never question his authority, in any normal sit. But…Jen? He's not exactly equipped to fight a great vampire hunter, let alone some kind of superpowered Vampire Slayer."

"Sue will keep us informed, if it really looks serious…"

"More of us should be there…Phyl would go in a heartbeat. You know she's gaga over him now, since she settled down a bit." Wan smile.

"She is?" Jen eyes her. "I kinda thought she was showing some interest the other day at the house, but she'd been so fixated on the Mistress. I've been afraid for Master Laszlo with her, you know."

"She is…She asked me yesterday when I was checking on her and giving her some more of the lowdown on the real situation if you or I were involved with him. She was like a high school kid having her first crush. Though I did point out Sue had asked first…And that I…Well…" slight blush.

"Gin? Really? Not making fun…That's sweet. After all, I'm pretty fond of the Boss myself." warm smile.

"He's Chief Minion…And a nice kid… How can we help it? But, as Mistress Nadja pointed out to me when she was explaining that I should follow his orders but kinda watch out for him, I am pretty experienced and he probably should be with someone near his age and without grown kids." Slight winsomeness.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything…" Jen offers.

"No, it's ok…I wouldn't want to hurt him or more likely, embarrass him. And there is Richard. I'm really very fond of him and Mistress Nadja thinks he'd be good for me. Yes, I love Richard." Ginny nods. "He'll be my husband and a good father to my kids and the Mistress will be pleased." She beams.

"I really do like him…" she concludes, a bit carefully. "Jen? You're so together on this…Balancing the Master and the Overlords, David, Suzette. Can we really still manage it? Love someone else and still serve the Great Ones above all? I mean is that even possible…?"

"I don't know…I just do." Jen shrugs. "I know it pleases the Master and our Mistress that I'm happy in a good marriage. Frankly, I think I was headed for trouble before…"

"My fault…" Ginny sighs. "I pushed you guys all too hard. I see that now, praise my Mistress. Even if I still waste too much time on business."

"Nah. Ginny, I made my own choices and some were bad ones." Jen shrugs. "Among them, Troy Meister…And a few others. I put my marriage in jeopardy and nearly hurt David and Suzie. And I made the bad call, myself. For reasons I knew and know weren't really justified whatever I tole myself. But now, I really find it easy to keep things in balance. Easier than when I wasn't thralled…" smile.

"And God knows you shouldn't lose your hard edge…It got the Master his new home. We don't want to all go broke and worry them you know." She grins.

"I guess that's so. And I do care for Richard. I think I could be happy with him." Ginny notes.

"I'm sure. But remember the Mistress would want you to be really happy, not just please her." Jen notes.

"I am. He's a good man, I liked him a lot before I stepped up in the plane of existence. I even kinda put the cash on the back burner, given he's not exactly loaded. I was just afraid he might find me too high-pressure and the business with Roy…If he heard the details…Someday…"

"Wasn't your fault Roy was no good." Jen pats her arm. "You only did what you had to, to save all you'd worked for. And your evidence helped get him convicted, in the end. You're a good person, Gin."

"I guess…Anyway, Gui's great but can he really handle this, if that guy is the One. Our most feared enemy?" Ginny, anxiously. "Besides, I thought this 'Cicely' was a girl." she frowns, puzzled. "Though if you mean the Van Helsing sub…? He'd fit the bill, I guess. But…"

"She might not be female now." Jen pointing out to Ginny's fleeting stare.

"Or, yeah, she might be partnered with him." Jen shrugs, considering. "And Dr. Van Helsing might not have been telling us everything. As for Gui, we have to trust he'll be careful and Sue will let us know if help's required. Gin, if we all went down there…"

"I know. It's just…The thought of Mistress Nadja being in danger and me no use to her worth a damn. It's unbearable, Jen. I love her more than my life."

"I feel the same way about Master Laszlo…I've had nightmares of him being…Hurt."

"Oh…?" Ginny, quick fixed stare. "Like how…Hurt?"

"Someone in his crypt, stakes him…His cries ringing in my ears. I can't stop the killer in time."

"Uh-huh…And who is the killer?"

"They're in the dark…I can never make them out."

"Man or woman?" sharp tone…

"I don't know…Gin?"

"Just curious."

"I'm not Van Helsing in hiding, Gin." Sigh.

"You might not know…" Ginny notes. "He's taken you. Maybe he could kill through you. They trust you, he could be counting on that. Hell…You could be the reincarnation of Cicely, in hiding till Van Helsing triggers you."

"Gin…You're scaring me. And you could be, just as easy. If she's that easy to take in thrall."

"I guess…But we should have all of us checked out. Master Nandor could force us to talk, even if Van Helsing is hiding in us."

"He could've killed them already if one of us could be used that way. And the Overlords and My Lady didn't seem to think I was." Jen points out.

"Yeah…Meaning we don't have a clue…" Ginny sighs. "I think I should go back as soon as I drop you…"

"You're no good to them too tired to fight or work the prob here, Gin. Mistress Nadja wants you to rest some."

"But Van Helsing keeps getting closer…And we're doing nothing, while my Mistress is in danger…" Ginny, a bit strident at end.

"We've done a lot, at least Master Nandor has…" Jen points out. "And we won't stop trying…"

"I know…But what if Van Helsing and his friends attack tonight? Master Nandor's alone on guard…" Ginny nervously. "He could be dead already and…" slight hysteria building…She pulls over suddenly.

"Sorry…" clenching and unclenching hands on wheel.

"Gin…" Jen pats her shoulder. "They're fine. Look I'm dialing now. Hello? Master Nandor? Yes…Hi, it's Jen. Yes, good evening to you, too. No, not yet…But we wanted to check in with you. Is everything ok? Good." She gives Ginny a thumb's up.

"Well, we can't help worrying, Master. Good to hear alls well. Is Mr. Robinson with you? Great."

Wonder how much help Mr. Beige will be, Ginny thought. Still I did sense he has great power too, in his weird daylight capable way.

But anyone can see, even with a bit of thrall dulling their suspicious nature, that Robinson has his own agenda, separate from the Mistress' and Masters'.

"Yes, ok Master…I'll let Martha know alls well. We'll see you bright and early, minus the bright light, in the morning." Jen continues.

Tell him to be careful, Ginny hisses. "And check on the Mistress and Master Laszlo, as much as he can."

"Ginny says hi and please check on her Mistress and my Master? Thanks so much, Master Nandor. Sure, we'll make sure Martha doesn't get upset. I think it's best we keep all this from her now, actually. Yeah…Ok. Ginny will be there with Erika at daybreak and I'll be over a bit later. Yes, I will, thank you…Good night." She hangs up, beaming.

"He's always such a thoughtful man. He wanted me to give Suzette a kiss for him. I think he really loves kids, poor guy." Sigh.

"Just hope it doesn't affect his fighting edge…" Ginny shaking head. "Jen?" sidelong look. "If Van Helsing really likes you, could we possibly use that against him?"

Jen eyeing her…

"I mean, maybe if you appealed to him…Lay it on a little thick…He might back off."

"I don't think he'd believe me, he'll be sure I'm just trying to save my Master. But I can try…Though…How?"

"Maybe we could try a seance…" Ginny suggests.

"Us? We don't even know how. And we don't have all the extras the Master had us fetch."

"Oh, yes we do." Ginny smiles. "I had Erika put them in the car here with us. I told her we'd get them back to the church later. And I will… Before I get home. But first…? If you're ready to go the distance for Master Laszlo…?"

"Of course…But…If he takes me again?"

"Maybe if he were killed in a human body?" Ginny suggests, eyeing her.

"I don't think Master Laszlo wants me to do that…Not unless we could be sure…" Jen shaking head.

"And you said I didn't seem willing to die for my Mistress…" Ginny, censoriously.

Jennifer sighs…

"If I were sure, Gin…I wouldn't hesitate. But it would mean one less of us…And I think the Master would be hurt."

"I could claim it was an accident in the dark tonight. I'll smash up the car with your corpse inside and if I get killed too, well…We saved them." Ginny notes, somewhat strident at end. "That's all that matters."

"I think we should hold off till we're sure about this…" Jen puts up hand. "Ginny, if I thought dying with Van Helsing inside me would save Master Laszlo, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But they didn't think killing me was the right idea before…"

"Maybe…But I still say, anything's worth a try." Ginny frowns. "Our lives mean nothing. David could find another mother for Suzette. I'd do it, if Van Helsing would choose me. You know I'm ready to take on that Devious guy if he tries anything."

"Well, I think the séance might be worth a try…Maybe he'd just appear to us and I could try to talk to him." Jen offers.

"All right. We can do it in the office, we're nearly there." Ginny notes. "And then I'll take you home…It shouldn't take long. And even he says no, maybe you could get something out of him."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…" frowns. "When his people are coming. What they or Cicely may look like… You know how to play a client, give him the works and get all you can out of him. I'll try too, natch."

"Fine…But I doubt a ghost…"

"Guys are guys, Jen…And he liked what he saw." Ginny smiles. "Come on, this is for the Master, right?"

"Right…But not too late, Gin. I really want to get home and tuck Suzie in."

Sure…But if the opportunity arises and I gotta take it…I'm sure Susan or I or Erika could step in as new wifey/mom after a decent mourning period. Or maybe Annie could be taken and made to fit the bill, being a younger kid. And she seems good with kids, Suzette likes her.

The Mistress would want Suzette to have a mom who knew her mother.

….

Mexico City…The Gran Ciudal…

"Gui? Really, you could come to my bed…We're consenting adults, after all." Susan calls to him in the other bed. "This feels like a really old movie where even a married couple couldn't be shown in the same bed. We don't have to do anything but cuddle. I'd really like a cuddle, honey."

"Susan…I think it's best if…" he gasps as she plops beside him, in a rather lovely, fairly decorous nightgown.

"I promise not to let you take advantage of my poor thrilled state…" she beams at him. "Gui, I get it. You're a good man and you feel this is some sort of hypno rape. But I'm happy just to be with you, ok? I can wait till you feel it's right. Besides, we should talk…"

Why do I feel talking is the main reason for coming on to me…? He sighs to himself. Though I know she means to be sincere about caring for me.

"I don't think we've learned much more to talk about…" he shrugs, wincing a bit as she hugs him close.

"You're such a teddy bear, Gui." Grin. "I could eat you up…"

I'm sure…He sighs. Oh, no…God, please no… Don't do this to me, I'm trying to be a good person here.

Think peaceful, calm thoughts…He tells himself. As she kisses him…

"Sue, please…If you wanna talk, lets talk." He insists, nervously pulling from her.

"And we could talk from across separate beds…"

"Not as discreetly…" she smiles. "Gui, don't be mean to me. I swear I won't blame you if I ever come outta thrall…I think in fact…"

"Susan." He sighs. "You'd never have looked at me if you'd not 'met' Master Nandor. You've no idea how angry or ready to kill me you'd be if you ever came out of thrall."

She stuns him by copious weeping…

Oh, God…Come on…I know I deserve Hell for what've I done and let happen but…

"You think I'm terrible…Stuck up and full of myself." She weeps. "And only drugs or this would make me a decent person…"

"You're a very decent person, I'm sure. That's not why I mean. But it is true about the drugs and this…Thrall is like a date rape drug, Sue. You can't help yourself."

"Ok…Ok, then…" she wipes eyes. "Then it's your Duty to protect me. Keep me close and see I don't get hurt or do something I'll regret, right? I'm not asking you to screw me, Gui…Though frankly, I've screwed guys who made you look like Cary Grant. And not for the job, but because I liked them." Stern frown. "But lets say you're right and I can't 'help myself'. Then you should do whatever it takes to keep me safe, right? And letting me be here, safe with you…That's your Duty."

"Fine. But just…"

"I'll be good." Smile. "Think of me as your sister…Who wants to share all her confidences with big brother Gui. I'll back off a bit, ok? Lets just talk…I think we should go over the day. And what did that lady the widow of Mr. Afanas give you anyway? Gui, it wasn't something that could help here?"

"I doubt it would help…It's just a book, a Bible. My Auntie gave it to her to keep safe when she took ill and asked her to give it to whomever she designated when the end was coming. Me, I guess, though she'd not told her who I was till a little while ago."

"Then she didn't know you were the one when she stayed with you at the house?"

"Actually, I think she did. Auntie told her before that."

"I see…" Susan frowns, propping head on pillow. "Meaning this isn't something she wanted to let Master Nandor know about…"

"Maybe…But I think she just thought it was personal…And waited for the right time."

"Can I see?"

"Sure…" he reaches under bed to pull the Bible Mrs. Afanas had given him…Paired with the Book, just in case the thrilled minion asked. He hands it to her.

An old, well-thumbed Bible…But nothing unusual about it, except notes and underlinings written in…

"It's got some passages Auntie loves underlined…" he notes.

"Ow!" she drops it on bed after taking it.

"Sorry." He picks it up. "I forgot the Master's blood in you might make it hard to handle… You ok?"

"Yeah, but it burns my hands some." She eyes the Bible.

"I guess that means you have some faith in it…" he notes.

"I don't…I guess…I did go to church as a girl. But I don't generally worry about it. Haven't been to church in a while."

"Neither have I and certainly not the Master but he reacted when he went to Church for his granddaughter X30." Shrug. "Like riding a bike, I guess."

"But it doesn't bother you?"

"I'm not bit." He sighs. "I was completely voluntarily in choosing this…But you would think I'd be roasted alive for handling this."

"You're not Evil, Guillermo." Susan, fiercely. "Don't you ever think that!"

"Nah, I'm just the Nazi who only followed orders…" he sighs.

And got rid of the corpses…He did not say…Weeping suddenly to Susan's stunned horror.

…


	47. Chapter 47

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XLVII…

Nandor, in uniform, seated in the living (more or less) room awaiting a possible attack and mentally preparing for surrender and potential self-sacrifice.

"I was glad to speak to Miss Virginia and Miss Jen for perhaps a last time…" he notes, dignified tone. "They have promised to very carefully inform Martha when the time, if necessary, should come. Though I imagine should I be destroyed, she would be free of my influence and not too inclined to grieve."

Slight wince at sound of shutter banging slightly…Camera briefly swinging to doorway…

Nothing. As Nandor immediately confirms…Reaching out…

"More likely to dance on your ashes…" Colin notes with smile to camera.

I know I will…

Though I seriously doubt battle or abject surrender looms…Tonight, anyway…

…

The Zeller Realty building…Ginny's office…

"Hey, Davy…" Jen speaks into cell. "I'm on my way but Gin and I had one thing to do at the office, I'll be home in a jiff, promise. Suzie doing good? Great…Yeah…Hey, sweetie. How's my little love? Mommy'll be home soon."

Ginny setting out the holy implements on her desk…Carefully handling the box with the Host wrapped up in a towel to avoid burning her hand. Glancing over at Jen pacing with phone…

"We're ready, Jen…"

Mistress, I know you love Jen and I do too, but if I must, I must…To save you… She thinks.

But how does one kill a person? Especially a big girl like Jen who probably can draw on adrenalin in thrilled state…

Though I guess I can too…Just wait and see if she goes into a trance? But I don't want to do this unless I'm sure he's there, after all.

Then…Maybe the realty award for 2009? She eyes said plaque on wall near desk. It's pretty hefty…One good slam to the head, then maybe strangle her? Or just keep whackin' away?

"Ok, bye sweetie. Davey? Love ya, home soon…Yes, I promise." Jennifer blowing kiss into phone and closing.

"Sorry, all set…"

"Suzie ok?" Ginny seated at her desk now, motioning for Jen to take the seat in front of the desk.

"Yeah, Dave's keeping her up just a bit later for me. I hope this won't take long. Try to make it speedy, eh, Doc?" she calls, smiling at Ginny.

"Not that I won't take as long as we need…"

"I know." Ginny nods. "And I know you love them…Lets just do whatever we can here, ok?"

"Sure…What should we do?" Jen looks about, carefully avoiding the box with the Host, still wrapped in towel and the church reader Ginny had set down, it wrapped in plastic which Ginny was carefully pulling away, without touching the book itself.

"Master Nandor just concentrated and Van Helsing came to you…" Ginny notes. "Lets just try to clear our minds and call out to the Doctor. Let me just turn the lights down…" she rose and dimmed the office lights.

"Ok, concentrate on Dr. Van Helsing…" she commands as she sits back down. "And lets take hands…" she reaches for Jen's with hers.

"Right…" Giggle…As the two hold hands across the desk, the implements in the center of Ginny's desk.

"Jen?"

"Sorry…It just suddenly feels a little foolish." Smile. "If anyone had tole us what we'd be doing tonight a week ago…"

"Yeah…" Ginny, wan smile.

That I might be killing my best friend…But I know she's willing to die, if it offers any chance…

"Hey, Doc?" Jen calls. "We're looking to chat…" she looks about the room, eyeing the dark windows.

"Are the opaque things open to transparent? That might make a difference." She notes to Ginny.

"I fixed the controls so they're frozen on opaque, I couldn't risk any accidents happening with the Mistress when she visits. I figure if Simon Devious does decide to come here, I could smash a window open after I find out what he may be up to…"

"Oh…" Jen, nodding… "That probably the best way…After all, the Overlords' mansion's pretty well boarded up. I doubt it really…"

"It's unfortunate that your friend's guilt has twisted her so…" Ginny eyes Jen with rueful smile. "She was seriously considering murdering you, you should know." Stretching a bit in seat.

"I'd've thought your people would have developed more comfortable chairs than these in the future. This is not good for the lower back…" she notes.

"Dr. Van Helsing?" Jen stares at Ginny.

"Don't be alarmed, Miss. I just felt it safer for you for me to speak through this lady, given her intent. Understand that she isn't responsible for her actions, to some extent at least." Ginny puts up a hand.

"Hmmn…" she looked at the arm. "Lovely skin…Might I trouble for that mirror over there?" she indicated a small mirror in frame on the right side of the desk, Jen reaching to grab it.

"Sure…Here." Jen hands mirror.

"Thank you, my dear. Yes, lovely woman…" she eyes herself in mirror, touching hair. "Please, sit dear." She indicates the seat Jen had risen from.

"Ginny was going to kill me, you say?" Jen asks, sitting back down. "I'm sure she was only thinking of her Mistress' safety."

"And eager to please her…This woman seems to be a bit ruthless in her drives. Sorry…" she eyes Jen's frown. "I understand she is your friend but her nature seems a bit centered on her own goals."

"I'd've probably thought about killing her if we'd planned it for her."

"Yet you aren't now…?" warm smile.

"I guess not, but I'm hoping we can negotiate. Plus I imagine it's not only not easy to kill you but I'm pretty sure you were serious when you told us it wouldn't hurt to hurt me before." Jen shrugs.

"Quite true as to physical harm…Please assure your friends if I again speak through any of you that it would be pointless. But it indicates a kindness in you that it's not your immediate thought, Jennifer."

"Ginny's not a bad person, Doctor…Nor are my Master and his friends. They don't enjoy killing, much."

"I've no doubt they are both fine souls and as monsters, less viciously evil than many." Ginny sighs. "But you pleading for the creatures who took your life and freedom is rather abject proof of the Evil involved here. And you can't understand, in your current condition, just how misguided your request to spare them is. They, or at least their human souls, are trapped, desperately calling to me, to all of us…To you, Jennifer…For salvation." Earnest look…

"I'm sure you believe that Doctor, but…" Jen twists in her seat, pleading stare. "I can't lose my Master and my friends…I love them more than my life. I can't let them be hurt…And if you're planning to use me…"

"Calm yourself, Jennifer." Ginny, soothingly. "They won't be harmed in any way by you. I've no need nor frankly the ability to use you in that way."

Jen sighs. "Couldn't you spare them? For now, at least. There must be worse vampires about…That Mr. Devious seems like a real monster and he's got power in the human world. Why not focus on him? Our Masters and the Mistress have offered to help you fight real Evil. They'd help you destroy him."

"Simon Devious is quite Evil, in his limited selfishly human way…Which is why I'm not concerned with him right now. His fate is sealed by his soul's own dark nature and no one has pled for him…Which is the greatest punishment of all, really. No one cares and he will suffer to learn that most of all, one day…"

"Then…Someone cared about the Master?" Jen asks. "Someone asked you to come, to summon your people to destroy him? And the others?"

"A number of people did, though few remain to. But one in particular, who endured much to return and find him, a long and laborious journey. But she was backed by the many others who did care and still do. Your friends are loved and mourned, Jen. I did not come out of some spirit of anger or revenge, but because it was time. And they need salvation…Their souls are becoming desperate."

"But why now? They're living quietly, they don't go around harming lots of people…They're very kind…" she notes, anxiously.

"They're in touch again with their Humanity, after centuries…As Dracula and others achieved, after centuries. You see, Jennifer…Salvation requires the desire to be saved. It can't be done without that."

"They don't want to die…" Jen shakes head. "Please, let them live…"

"Exactly…" Ginny nods. "And we will…You will. I realize I can't break their hold and make you see but don't worry, Jennifer. All will be well. Call me anytime but be careful your friends don't try Miss Virginia's idea. You'd only regret it terribly later. I swear to you, it would not harm me or drive off my people." She pauses.

"You have to tell me more…Where are your people? Who summoned you here? When are they coming?" Jen, insistent. "No more mystical stuff…Tell me!"

"Jen?" Ginny blinks. "Was I…Asleep? Oh…I'm all sweaty." She sighs, feeling herself.

"He came to you." Jen notes, sighing.

"And you let him go?" Ginny, annoyed. "Why didn't you kill me?! I…"

"I know…You were going to kill me." Jen nods. "But it's ok…I understand."

"Only for them, Jen…" Ginny, apologetically. "And you heard, I wanted you to kill me…"

"It wouldn't've helped, Gin. We can't hurt him that way."

"So he says…We don't know that…" insistent.

"I believe him. He's not a liar. Gin? He didn't say much but he said they want this, their souls…"

"Yeah, he'd say that." Ginny, bitterly. "And what? You fell for that?! Jen?!"

"I think he means it but I don't want them dead…I can't lose the Master anymore than you could bear losing the Mistress." Jen, firmly. "I'm just trying to stick to what I got out of him."

"Sure…" Ginny brushes nervously at hair, calming… "So? What else? Did he…I…Say anything sensible?"

"He told me someone who loved the Master, Laszlo, I mean, is responsible for summoning him."

"Bastard…Or bitch." Ginny glares. "Someone? Who? A relative? Who remembers him after all these years? Some nerd Buffy fan researchin' the real thing?"

"He said she…She…Came back after a long journey, for him…Or to save him…Something like that."

"A woman." Ginny nods. "Ok, that's something. Came back…Could it be another vampire? Some old girlfriend who got 'redemption fever' like that Dracula?"

"Or, maybe…Maybe he means she came back…From there…The Dead." Jen shrugs.

"Cicely? That Vampire killing bitch?" Ginny suggests.

"Maybe. But it sounded more personal."

"Right. Some old girlfriend who wants him Dead and in Hell. Is that all you got? Nothing else?"

"That's it. But he said specifically it wouldn't hurt him to harm anyone he takes. And that he couldn't use us to kill the Master and the others. Though he also said he'd come back to speak anytime."

"Taunting us." Ginny frowns. "But maybe it's true. We should summon him back and grill him some more till we get something real out of him. Though this bitch, the one who started this, I guess…We need to get her. Find her and kill her." She insists to Jen's look.

"You know we have to…" firm nod.

"I guess…Though we should talk to her first."

"Whoever she is…Cicely or some relative or some vampire…Or some weird history buff who read up on Laszlo and wanted to meet him or whatever…She's put them all in danger. I think we should speak to her corpse or her burning ashes."

"Well…We have to find her first." Jen points out.

"Dr. Van Helsing?!" Ginny demands to the open room. "Get back in here!" she touches herself. "You can do whatever you want with me but I want some answers! Come on, Doc! Me or Jen, here! You said you'd come, so come already. Jen?! Call him, he seems to like you! Tell him he can have you if he wants! Look, we promise not to kill each other if you take us! We just wanna talk! And anything else you'd like…!"

"Ginny?…Fine…" to her angry frown. "Hey, Doc? We'd like to talk some more…" Jen calls.

…

The residence living (sort of) room…

"Please explain to the ladies…Dear friends and business venture associates…" Nandor addressing camera formally… "That I never meant harm to them and whatever our position vis-à-vis Master-Servant, etc, I was very fond of them. And could you give this note to Guillermo?" he proffers note…

"I'd be glad…" Colin begins as cameraman gingerly takes note, keeping crucifix close under shirt.

Fine…Make your farewells to the little toad. Shouldn't be too hard to encourage the ladies, those who survive, to have the fat little turd up on charges. Kidnapping, rape or assault with intent to rape, theft…Maybe even a murder or two…At least accomplice.

Hey, the little punk is guilty, right? Inward sneer…

And who am I, that I should be kind…? Particularly to the minion of mine enemy…

Though like Iago, one could debate whether I have cause to hate the Christian-Ottoman-Vampire as I do…

But perhaps Iago loved his wife in his own strange way, dearly too…

"I just want to thank him for his years of service…" Nandor, solemnly waving hand… "Encourage him to see the ladies to safety…Then, might be best to flee with the items I've put aside for him…Tokens of my esteem that may be of help to him financially…Before they might choose to report him to the authorities. And of course, to assure him, he would've made an excellent vampire…One I would have been proud to call comrade and brother…"

Pause… "I always did hesitate to turn him, much as he sincerely seemed to want it. Not merely his general incompetence at living and likely unfitness for Unlife, it seemed as though somehow, he wasn't truly destined to be of the Undead…"

Too useless to live, too stupid to die…Colin, pleasant smile on bland face. Likely true he wouldn't have lasted ten seconds among your kind.

But he'll do just fine as junior Nazi stooge at the trial…

He was, after all…Only following orders…

"But he has been another son to me…Truly. And, as well as the Undead can, I love him as a son." Nandor smiles.

The feeble-minded, idiot one…Colin, still pleasantly smiling…

Phone rings…

"Here, let me…" Colin strides over to pick up landline phone.

"Hey…Jen? Yeah, we're holding the fort here. How are you? Oh? Really? Van again, eh?"

"Is there any problem, Colin Robinson?" Nandor, looking over. "The minions of Van Helsing have not attacked the young ladies?"

"No, but he seems to have put in another appearance…Hang on. Jen? Let me put Nandor on…" Colin brings phone over as Nandor waves for it...

"Hello, Miss Jennifer." Nandor, eagerly to phone. "Is everything all right? Is Miss Virginia well? Good. Sorry, I allowed Nadja's cell phone and the one you gave me to drain power out. Thanksfully we have this one. So, Dr. Van Helsing came to you or…? I see. Is Miss Virginia really all right? Good, good. Make sure she rests, possession can drain one. Oh, yes? He said someone had summoned him? And we were anxious to be 'freed'? I hardly think so, my dear. Though…One can never be sure about the soul…Fickle and aimless component. Are you all right? Good, good. No…No incidents here as yet. No, no sign of the good doctor. Not as yet… Yes, Guillermo has said he would call tomorrow from his aunt's home…In the morning unless something important… Oh, no…No, Jennifer. I did not send Guillermo with such a mission, I would never do that…Without proper support, of course. No, he is simply tending to his soon to be deceased relative. Yes, don't worry. And Miss Susan is with him, just in case. Oh, yes…I did encourage her to go. For his safety…And to encourage…Romance." Smile.

"Love is beautiful…" Colin, smiling sarcastically to Nandor's quick look.

Especially when it's accomplished via mind control…He notes, aside, to camera. "A whole new level of rape there…" grinning.

"But it's not like familiars are in this for either the money or noble purposes…"

"Well, it sounds as though you both did your duty excellently as always." Nandor continues. "Well done, both of you. Please, it is no more than you deserve…You and Miss Virginia. A summoner, yes. We must ponder this when you return. Oh no…I want you and Miss Ginny to rest. See your dear child and husband, there's plenty of time. Yes? Certainly. No trouble at all, I should inspect the premises any way now." He stands up. "I'll call you, briefly, as soon as we checked on them. But head home as soon as possible and Miss Virginia as well. I'll call you in just a moment, Miss Jennifer." Nandor hangs up…

"Come, Colin Robinson…Miss Jennifer is anxious about Laszlo and Lady Nadja and I promised to check on their well-being."

"Sure…A summoner, you said?" Colin standing by him, taking phone and replacing it on its stand.

"It appears so…Someone, not yet revealed, appears to be the reason Van Helsing became interested in us."

"Human? After all these years? Or some vampire?"

Give me a name, mein Commander Idiot…Someone I can match to a face and kill before they rescue you from the Hell I mean to lead you to.

"Difficult to say though I would imagine Van Helsing would have little interest in accommodating a vampire seeking vengeance on us. Though naturally, Simon Devious does come to mind."

Colin snorting… "Him? He'd never turn to calling in a vampire hunter, he'd pee his pants at the thought of one, let alone the Slayer."

"Perhaps…" Nandor sighs. "But I can think of no one else…No one living knows of us but a few enthrallees and they would never seek to free us."

"Free?" Colin stares. "What do you mean, 'free'?"

Damn him, he's practically human now…Even if he's not aware of it…

I should have found a faster way to condemn him forever…But it's tricky and it seemed he and the others were firmly on the road to Perdition. But I've seen the signs for decades, I should have guessed the souls were converging…

"Hmmn? What, Colin Robinson?" Nandor eyes the rather agitated fellow.

Never have known Colin Robinson so excited as he has been this evening… The heat of potential battle and anticipation of feeding on a Slayer, perhaps?

"You said no one would ever seek to free you…" Colin, somewhat accusingly.

"Did I? I meant destroy, of course…"

"Of course…" sneer…

I blame Dracula…Him and his fool "quest" for "redemption". It's polluted the Ether with notions, it never used to be that you'd encounter vampires of the physical kind wanting to connect with humans like those three New Zealand idiots on the Vampiral Council or that fellow Garrett who mourns the baby Laszlo turned into a vampire for fun when he was bored. Everywhere now you find vampires seeking redemption, souls…That fellow William the Bloody who was put on "Buffy" as a character. Of course it's the Slayer, too. Ever since Cicely came back to save her husband it's no longer a good ole knock-down, drag out fight. Now she reincarnates and she goes soft…Wants to save us, not kill us. Though thank whoever she's not appeared since that Elisabeth…The one Whedon modeled "Buffy" on, took off to her just reward of wifey to William for eternity. But Dracula, Dracula started it all…

If only that punk grandnephew of his had had the balls to kill him…But he went all chicken-shit when Van Helsing appeared and saved his old pal.

Yes…I do know more details of that battle than most…Colin, eyeing us. After all, I was there.

But no way am I putting that on film for Posterity…Not at least till Nandor the Relentless and his friends are sinking into dust, bound on the Highway to Hell.

Then, possibly…For the sake of History…I might consent to an interview.

"Colin Robinson?" Nandor, puzzled to find of all people, Colin, lost in some reverie…

"What? Oh, yeah…So, no clues?"

"I can't think of anyone…Unless…" Nandor pauses.

"Hmmn?..."

Just gimme a name…Hopefully an address…And they'll be in a coma by tomorrow evening.

At least a coma…

And you'll enjoy the bliss of Immortality till something or someone kills you for no "redemptive" reason…

And Hell for the rest of it…In my company, you can be sure…

Now that's what I call, Hell. Fond beaming…

"If the Slayer can resurrect…And I have heard of cases…" Nandor, thoughtfully.

"You think someone has resurrected? To…Uh… 'free'…you?"

"It seems unlikely, after all these years…Though perhaps Laszlo or Nadja…?"

"Yeah, maybe some dirty little gypsy sister descendant…They're big on family…And long term curses and oaths of vengeance and such."

I should have stayed in Germany and made sure Hitler killed them all. Slipped up there.

But say what you mean, Nandor… Colin, sneering inwardly. You hope and pray someone you loved fought to come back and save you, don't you?

"Of course, it could even be a descendant of yours…You did find your granddaughter X30…" solemn look.

Oh pray it is…Some little human I can kill right in front of him, killing or at least shoving off that pitiful soul of his hovering round, horning in.

"That would be…" Nandor, sighing. "No, far too much more than I would ever deserve. No, far more likely it is someone of Laszlo's or as you say, a gypsy descendant of Nadja's."

"Welll…Allow me to hope, sir. It's someone of yours." Colin smiles.

…

…

…


	48. Chapter 48

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XLVIII…

Jennifer walking to her front door, Ginny's car heading off…

"Well, that was quite a night." She ruefully grins to camera. "I'm still coming down off it all…Though of course I know Ginny didn't mean anything by considering killing me. It was all for the Mistress. But it was odd that Van Helsing seemed to think I'd be different. I mean I appreciate that he thinks I'm kind-hearted but really I'd do whatever it took to save Master Laszlo and I hope his people get that. But it's nice in its way…I mean I try to be good to people as much as I can and I really would feel badly having to kill anyone, though I wouldn't slack in my Duty to my Lord, I promise you that." Putting up hands. "I just believed him when he said killing one of us while possessed wouldn't change anything. And I'm sure Master Laszlo wouldn't want me to kill Ginny or anyone without some purpose." Sigh.

"Unfortunately it didn't really make much difference in any case…He didn't tell us much, just that someone who knew the Master summoned him. Which I guess could be important…" shrug… "Though who it could be is impossible to say. Ginny wants to research it with the Master tomorrow and maybe he'll have an idea but it seems far-fetched to me that we'd find anyone living who'd reach out to Van Helsing. Seems to me it would have to be someone in the afterlife, some relative. I don't think the Master was married during his human time but maybe his mom? A sis?" she shrugs, brushing her blazer.

"Jen?!" call from the front door…David staring over.

"Gotta go. Say wouldn't it be something if Van Helsing takes me again, here?" grin. "Well, I shouldn't wish that for Davy's sake." Rueful smile, nervous glance to the house… "He might either try to get me to a doctor or start asking questions, so please don't, Doc." She rubs chin. "You guys get the feeling he may be playing with us? He sure doesn't seem to like giving out specifics. Coming, honey! Just a sec!" she waves to the perturbed…Not these camera guys, again?...David.

"But I guess if it were me, I wouldn't want to put my friends in danger by telling too much. Thank God at least Master Nandor found everyone safe and sound. No attacks by vampire hunters or Slayers as yet." Warm chuckle… "Isn't it a hoot though that 'Buffy' was a real person? Who've thought, huh? Of course Ginny was arguing that it could be her, still…The Slayer summoning Van Helsing to get his people to help. But none of our Lords or our Lady have met her, why would she be so interested in them, given there are plenty of more dangerous vampires around, from what our guys have told us?" shrug. "Well, I gotta go and see to my guys, ok? Talk to you tomorrow and thanks for checking in. Let the Master know I'm home safe and sound, will ya?"

She hurries off to the front door, David casting annoyed glance at the camera crew…

"Don't these guys ever let up?" he grouses to her as she enters.

"They were being nice, seeing we got home ok. Come on, honey…They're just doing their job. Besides, Mas…Mr. Cravensworth's promised he'll get us a copy of the filming with me. Be nice for Suzie to see me in action one day, on the biggest job of my life, right?"

He sighs.

"And the last big one, for a while at least, I promise, David." She crosses heart. "But it's going so well, and means so much for our future, right?"

"I suppose…" reluctant tone…

"One more week and alls set. Honest." She kisses him. "Now, lets go see Suzie and have dinner, I'm starved."

"Is that wax on your sleeve?" he eyes the drops of candle wax on her blazer sleeve.

"Oh, yeah…They use candles at the old house. Very British, I guess…" she grins, pulling him along. "Don't worry, it'll clean off easy. And now I can buy all the ones I want…Though I think I'll be more in the market for a nice nightee. Come, sweetie." She tugs.

"Yeah. Jen. You know the dry cleaner called about the other one I dropped off. She said there were blood stains she couldn't get out on the jacket."

"Really?" she stares. "Well, I have been crawling around both places. I must've cut myself. That's a shame, I liked that one. But, like I say…" smile. "In a week, I can buy all the blazers I'll ever want, if I ever want another."

"I hope so." David, shaking head. "Well, come on in and lets give Suzie a look at Mom."

…

Ginny, pulled up at her home, a large townhouse…About twenty minutes later…

"Weird…" she shakes head. "I can't believe someone was walking around in my body. A guy at that… Creeps me out, I tell ya. How did Jen manage to handle it so calmly, like it happens everyday? Still, at least he didn't do anything strange or kinky in me… Though that would've been fine if he'd given us anything to really work with." She opens door and climbs out…

"As it is, all we got was that someone…Some bitch who knew Laszlo or knows him…Maybe someone he took but who abandoned him? Someone he fed on and spared, foolishly? Summoned that bastard Van Helsing to kill the Mistress and the others." She shakes head.

"I still wonder…Could it be that Devious guy? Would he maybe have found someone human he could induce to summon an assassin or bunch of assassins to take out our Overlords?" she ponders. "I think I better try and get him to come over, see what I can get out of him. He can't thrall me now and if he gives any trouble I'll just smash a window and destroy him. Maybe I should in any case, just as a precaution. Besides, the Mistress doesn't like him."

Sigh…

"I feel bad about nearly killing Jen. But it was my Duty to the Mistress if it could have ended her danger and Jen understands that. She've done the same, maybe. Though she is a little too sweet on those things sometimes. I wonder…You know…" she eyes camera. "If Van Helsing is so keen on helping us, maybe putting some of us in danger…Or an innocent, say my girls?...If there was a threat to them? Maybe we could still force him to back off and get his people to do so? I mean maybe just have us all threaten to commit suicide? Or I could threaten to kill my girls and Martha her boys? He'd have to back off, if he's as good and anxious to save people as he claims to be, right? I know it may sound a little harsh to threaten my own girls but it's only right I offer my own…and there's always Jen's little girl. She ought to be willing to sacrifice Suzette for her Master if she's truly devoted, right? And we wouldn't really have to kill anyone, just convince Van Helsing we were willing to. Which if he is as good a vampire expert as they claim he ought to believe. Certainly not more than one to prove we mean it…"

She looks off, a bit uncertain… "I don't want to hurt anyone but I can't see anyway clear to saving our Overlords if we don't know anything about who's coming to kill them unless we make it clear we're ready to do whatever it takes to save my Mistress and the others. I mean, humans have immortal souls, right? It's not like, if we did have to kill someone to send Van Helsing a message, that they'd be dead forever. But our Overlords would be sent to Hell, if I understand correctly. And Hell's…Well, Hell. We can't let that happen. Besides, I'd be willing to be the one if I must…After I see Devious and learn his game and then see the deal through, natch. Though who knows how much time we have…" she twists hands in frustration.

"Well, the Mistress wants me to rest and she's probably right…Master Nandor told us she and Master Laszlo were all right, so I guess it's best I get some sleep. I'll talk to Erika and the others tomorrow. And see what's up with Susan and our Boss, Gui, in Mexico. God, let them come up with something…" she turns to open her mailbox and takes some mail out. Staring at one and quickly opening, scanning…

"Jesus, this is from Roy…My ex-… Ummn, you guys mind if I finish reading this inside? It shouldn't have anything to do with the Mistress and the others. I'll let you know if there's anything that does. The skunk probably needs money, but I'll be giving this to the police, you can be sure. I'm taking no chances these days." She pauses. "He asks about the girls…" her voice trailing…

"Guys? You're not thralled, right?" Hesitant… 

"Am I a monster now?" she eyes them.

…

Laszlo and Nadja's crypt in the old residence…About one am…

"Well, Nandor stopped by to check on us which nearly sent the lady wife into a fit of hysteria…" Laszlo sighs in armchair.

Nadja, beside him in her own chair, grim look…

"I was not fitting hysterias. I was startled by the knocking on the gate after finally getting to sleep." She grouses.

"Well, in any case…" Laszlo, rolling eyes… "And it did prove I locked the gate, eh?...It was sweet of Jennifer to be concerned for us."

"I suppose…" Nadja, still grim.

"And Nandor, in that damned old uniform…What was he planning to do in that?" Laszlo, chuckling a bit. "Unless he was hoping the Slayer or Hunter would laugh themselves to death."

Nadja, slight smile…

He did look silly.

"Of course I suppose it was rather noble of him to be ready at his post and all that…" Laszlo shrugs. "But I wonder why he'd not donned his armor, even if it's not fully stake-proof, it would shield him from sunlight if they very understandably chose to have an edge like that."

"I don't think he expected to do battle…" Nadja, suddenly nervous. "Laszlo, he was expecting to be defeated…That was his burial shroud." She eyes him.

Laszlo eyes her…

…


	49. Chapter 49

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part XLIX…

Mexico City, the Gran Ciudal…

A reluctant Susan had returned to her own bed as part of a deal in which Guillermo promised to stop reflecting on his guilt…He noting her sleeping with him hardly could mitigate his feelings.

He pondered as he lay in bed…Despite the urge to start immediately thumbing the Book, he couldn't take the risk she'd spy it.

Perhaps a quick trip to the bathroom keeping the Book hidden and displaying the old Bible? One that turned extensive due to the call of Nature and perhaps a bit too much wine the night before? Then once she was surely asleep…?

Maybe he could even find a reference to liberating the enthralled, short of the death of the thrallee or thraller?

Leading perhaps to his own death at her enraged hands before dawn…?

He carefully rises out of his bed…Trying to keep the Book under the bible. He just barely managing to turn to conceal both when the light on her bedside table snaps on…

"Gui? You ok?" she asks, a bit wearily.

"Fine, just gonna use the facilities…"

"Oh, ok…Say I may as well call Ginny, let her know what's going on here."

"It's kinda late…" he notes, carefully sliding to the bathroom door.

"She'll be waiting for it." Susan shrugs. "And if she's asleep, she'll still want the message."

"Yeah, I suppose so…Well, say hi."

"Sure…" as he enters the bathroom, quickly shutting door.

"Hey, Gin…Did I wake you?" Susan asks phone. "Oh, ok…No, nothing so far except the guy I'd met was hanging around us all night, deliberately I think. And that lady, the wife of Baron Afanas, is here too. She knew Gui's aunt…What? No…No, Ginny. Gui's just been trying to see his aunt. Uh-huh, good. I didn't think the Master would have done that without telling some of us. But Gin, I do think this guy, Dr. Acura is following us. There's something up here, I'm glad I came with Gui…Apart from, you know…" grin.

"No…He's been a perfect gentleman. Ginny? Though I could wish he'd be less so…!" raising voice a bit at end.

Guillermo, in bathroom, trying to listen as best he could while looking over the Book. An ordinary, tan-colored, leather-covered journal by appearance…

Just hope those spots aren't dried blood…

"The Annals of Van Helsing…" on title page just inside.

"Dedicated to the suffering…And my courageous friends who labor in the Shadows…"

"Abraham Van Helsing…1890."

"Van Helsing did what?!" he hears Susan's stunned voice raised. "Gui! Van Helsing came by again and took Ginny this time!" she calls.

He eyes the Annals…

"She ok?!" he calls.

"Fine! Just kinda stunned! You wanna come out and talk to her?!"

"I'll have to call her back…Just ask her what happened, ok?! I mean, did he say anything important?!"

"Sure!"

He nearly drops the Book as he turns to a graphic illustration of the mechanics of staking a female vampire…In rather bold if beautiful color print, no less…Complete with bloody spurt from the rather innocent-looking and lovely girl's chest.

Blood? But I thought…

You know…Just a nice sudden disintegration to dust…No blood, no gore…

Unless maybe this is about that occasional mistake? I suppose they got a few premature burials wrong in those days…

"Contrary to popular myth…" the account under the print began… "The vampire is a physical and corporeal creature who will bleed and even suffer as a mortal one until its final…"

"Gui! She says he didn't really say much, just that it wouldn't hurt him to harm her and that what he's doing is to help the Master and our other Overlords as well as us. Yeah, right, huh?!"

"…destruction which can take a few minutes encapsulating the decomposition mortal flesh requires weeks or months to undergo. The Hunter must not let normal human pity of suffering prevent him or her from completing what must be done… Remembering that this is an act of salvation…"

Right… "Yeah…" he calls.

Yeah…Sigh.

…

Laszlo, pacing in crypt, in dressing gown…

"Well, so far no signs of an attack…" he notes, pausing. "But what a stunner to learn that Nandor was ready to surrender to our foes if they'd spare us and let the ladies go safely. I must confess I was both touched and somewhat pissed…Given the lady wife can't stop going on about it. I always suspected she had a bit of a thing for Nandor, repressed by her disdain for his disdain for women and his past active threats to horsewhip or beat her as a worthless gypsy whore who didn't know her place. Now it's all… 'How noble he is…I never realized how noble he is… What a brave if stupid nobleness he bears, etc, etc. Fuck! I'd die for her in a minute and lets remember I once did, perhaps not fully voluntarily but…" fuming.

"Though at least I'd try to see if I could defeat whomsoever comes…Heck, it might be some wuss human with little experience and fool notions of grandeur."

Sigh…

"Of course now, I've got to stay up all night and day on guard duty and if the Slayer shows, let myself be staked. Naturally. Hell, she wasn't even too pleased with my suggestion I'm might be able to take a human Hunter. So much more romantic if you die, you know…" grimace. "As I say, I'd die for her, but with some meaning, thanks very much. And one might ask, dear…" grim dark look to crypt door… "Might one's husband venture to hope that you would exchange the favor? Or is that too much to ask, especially when there's always a Gregor or even a Nandor about to fill one's shoes in the event of tragically noble demise?"

Deep sigh… "Well, that's marriage and Unlife…Give and take. I give, she takes. Anyway, the latest news was that call from Ginny to say that she and Jen were again contacted by our unwelcome visitor who seems to be making it as much a habit to call on us as to use lovely young women to do it. Ginny in fact this time…Which did work out as she did confess to have considered trying to kill Jen should the Doctor take up residence there again." Frown. "Well…It was plotted with a good heart, the girl just thought it might worth a try to end the whole business but it seems Dr. Van Helsing has a soft spot for enthralled ladies and acted to prevent the business by seizing Ginny. Which suggests to me, either his spirit is capable of spying on us in some incorporeal state…Meaning the good doctor could be lurking about anywhere in here. Or, he's somehow in touch with the ladies' spirits…At least enough to sense danger to them. Which as Nadja also emphasized to her, was a good thing for her. I'd've been quite pissed to lose my Jen in such a meaningless way…Though I suppose, again, Ginny meant well." Shrug.  
"And she understands now that that…The killing of possessed or perhaps temporarily released?...Maybe he can do that?...Minions is a measure we reserve to Ourselves. Nadja made that quite clear, thankfully." Frown. Then relaxing… "Though I do believe Ginny was sincere in saying she'd've gladly died in Jen's place if it would have stopped Van Helsing. So, we'll say no more of it."

Grin… "I will confess it is interesting to learn the Doctor shares my appreciation of the fairer sex. Pity his self-righteousness likely wouldn't allow him to settle for residing in one of our ladies for a few years. Must be quite an experience though, taking up residence in a pretty young thing's body…Or better yet, in several. I can see the appeal of being incorporeal if it allows such."

….

The Gran Ciudal, Mexico City…

Susan now somewhat loudly snoring in her bed as Guillermo continues to read the "Annals of Van Helsing…"

"Contrary again to presumed myth, the vampire is not a creature of pure instinct, killing for food and a certain pleasure…Nor do I believe is it simply a creature of evil, though the darkest side of the human nature does surface in some. I have come to believe, after much study and many encounters, that the vampire develops to some extent as a human child would, despite its entry to the world equipped with the memory and life experience of the human host. Its behavior is violent at first as emotion and instinct dominate and the development of the brain is slow…It can take many decades to reach the point at which the maturity at least some adult humans display will cause its behavior to approach human sensibilities. But, it must be noted, the vampire can and will, in the course of time, progress to the point of near- or even complete human emotion…Moving from a instinctive regard only for the self to the ability to empathize and even experience and express affection, concern, what we humans choose to call, Love. However the vampire's perspective remains an Immortal one which can tend to regard mortal, human life as too transitory to be concerned with…Therefore its emotional maturity will favor its own Immortal kind."

"I get that, Great-plus Granduncle." Guillermo sighs.

"Far more reprehensible is its effect on its victims…Not merely the killing for food and sometimes with sadistic intent…But its ability to use its powers to ensnare humans for use as protectors and servants, often for years and decades before death is allowed. And to convert some humans to their own Immortal kind, though that does not occur so often as one might think."

"Yeah." Dryly. "Tell me about it."

"It seems the natural tendency of mortal creatures to expand their dominion and increase their numbers is somewhat lacking in the Immortal vampire. After a relatively small clan or family is established, they often have little interest in increasing their number. While my evidence here is strictly anecdotal, I can say that those I have been in contact with, having told me they prefer not to expand their numbers in any great quantity after their "childhood" of sorts. Given the actual fragility of the vampire…The danger of sunlight, the threat of wooden and silver objects, and of those items sacred to the human host, the rationale for the effect of which I shall discuss hereafter, it seems odd such a creature should prefer not to increase and multiply, even dominate…At least in areas where their food supply of humans and animals is abundant… While some have considered it the result of a profound arrogance on the part of these creatures, my best conclusion is that once some level of emotional maturity is regained, they have an instinctive reluctance to inflict their fate on most humans. Which may possibly be the result of my next subject of interest, the interphasion of the original, Immortal soul of the human host with the creature. But we shall discuss that later…"

"Given this, the actual fragile nature of vampires and their tendency to naturally restrict their numbers, why then should Humanity fear these creatures? Therein lies the question of the purpose of the vampire and its source…"

"Gui…" faint call. "Are you ok?"

"Sure, just a little constipated. Be done in a minute."

"You want me to call room service for Pepto Bismol or something? You did drink some bottled water?"

"No and yeah… I'm fine, I'll be right out."

"Oh…Ok…Drop a deuce for me, Boss…" faint giggle.

"Will do…Sure."

"That's crazy about Ginny and Jen, huh? A little creepy, him crawling round inside them…"

"Yeah…But at least he didn't stay…"

Hmmn…He ponders.

No, I'd really prefer it if Greatuncle didn't show up in the bed next to me, thanks.

"Say…I wonder. Gui? What if he stays in them? Maybe he's in control of both of them now?" she calls, voice a bit nervous.

"I'm sure Master Nandor and the others would sense it." He calls back.

"Yeah, I guess. Creepy, though. Gui? You gonna come out or stay in there all night?"

Well…Ideally…He thinks…

"Gui? Are you hiding in there from me? I said I wouldn't press you."

Thralled or no, she's no fool…He sighs.

"No, no…I'll all set…I'm coming now." He closes the Book and hiding it under the sweatshirt he'd opted for as nightwear, with the pants he'd worn all day, carefully flushes and after washing hands, emerges from the bathroom.

To find Susan finally asleep…Eyeing her carefully…

No, best to wait…Slip back in later…

Not that I think she's faking to deceive me, poor kid. But I imagine with the thrall, she's kinda hypersensitive…

Loud snore…

God, she even snores pretty…Sigh.

Oh, now not that…Come on.

The phone buzzes…

Yikes…He grabs, eyeing Susan, who remains sleeping with more loud snores…

Ok…Well… "Hello?" he hisses quietly.

"Guillermo?" Dracula's voice… "Is the young lady asleep? Just say I called to check on you both if not but she should be by now."

"Yeah…Did you…?" Guillermo puzzling furiously to remember if the good doctor had been alone with Sue long enough to do…Anything.

"Oh, no…In her state I couldn't. It would only arouse her resistance and immediate suspicion. No, in the last glass she had I slipped a fairly potent but quite safe, I assure you, sleeping draught. Is she sleeping soundly?"

"I think so…"

"Good, then you should be free to peruse the Book. Cicely did get it to you?"

"Oh, yeah." Sigh.

"Don't worry, Guillermo. But try and read as much as you can tonight and if chance and time allow we can discuss any questions you have tomorrow."

"Sure…Uh, look. Wouldn't you be the best person to handle this? I'm sure to screw everything up and get the girls killed and screw up whatever Great-great, etc granduncle meant to do for…My friends."

"If I could, I would, my boy. But my abilities are limited here. Frankly, I can only assist you, as you will learn as you learn more. But I will to best of my ability. And other help is at hand."

"You mean…The Slayer?" Guillermo tenses. "Is she already there, in New York?"

"When she's needed, she will appear. But I don't know exactly where or in what form, son, I'm sorry. The Powers That Be are not inclined to make resurrection or redemption simple. But focus on what you can do for now, and read the Book…It should explain much that I cannot. See you in the morning, my boy. Do try and get some rest in a bit. And remember, Guillermo…Even your friends wish this, in their souls. They as well as myself and others will be there to help you." Pause.

"But only I can do it, right?" Guillermo eyes phone. "Not even the Slayer can, just me? That's what you, Mrs. Afanas, Auntie, and Greatuncle are trying to tell me, isn't it?"

"You are learning quickly, my boy. Now, don't let things weigh too much on you at once. After six centuries, I can tell you, that's the greatest lesson you must learn. Good night, son. God bless you…"

He senses Dracula's twinkling smile even over the phone…

"…That I can now do that should give you some comfort. See you at breakfast."

,,,,


	50. Chapter 50

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part L…

Nadja, in her Victorian nightgown, sitting up in the Cravensworths' crypt, at dressing table by her coffin…

"I haven't slept all the while, the remaining night and day to noon now….Laszlo!" call…

"Yes, what?" his faint return from down the hall to his post by the locked crypt door…

"Just checking…"

"Right…" faint return, barest of sighs audible…

"I was so fearful…Not even so much that he would be dead, with me to follow shortly…But…" Carefully lowering…

"What if Death brings him release? From me, I mean." Tears running now. "I never meant to harm him, I love him, even above my occasional lover, Gregor, and not a thought worry on my casuals. But what if his soul has been crying out to Van Helsing and the Slayer, begging for release?…And he blames me? So unfair…" sigh.

"All right, it would only be fair." Shrug. "I took him…Yes. I murdered him, to the human points of view." Frown. "And it was in part, selfish…I was lonely and afraid. Immortality can really suck when you are mostly alone…" shrug...

"You people may think your little spells of loneliness, isolation, and poverty are rough…Try 500 years of it. But I loved him then and I do now. Must I lose him? Not only lose physically, in this world, but with all that religious hype about an afterlife…Even in that version of eternity, when his soul rejects me as his murderess? Oh…" she put hand to mouth. "This thought torments me so…That his soul has hated me…Blames me. What?" she looks over.

"My soul? Loves him, no doubt." offhand wave. "How do I know?" frown, then ponders. "Well…I just do. Yes?" vague, wistful smile at the comment made by one of the crew, the director.

"You are very kind to say that, thank you. Perhaps he does know how his soul feels…Perhaps…" smile. "But he is very kind…And afraid of my temper. He might conceal his soul's dislike of me. But it is very kind of you to say so…" she hushes on hearing Laszlo's approach from his post by the crypt entrance…

"Hello all…" Laszlo waves. "Good morrow, here we all are, still alive and/or Undead." He moves to a cabinet against the crypt wall and opening drawer removes a metal flask and drinks…Wiping mouth.

"Well, a long night and day's journey but as yet no horde of Hunters or Slayers. Lady wife, you all alright?"

"Of course…" Nadja frowns. "Do you think I was sitting here trembling in fear like some little snit of a human, non-Gypsy woman?" Accepts flask offered by him and drains it in a nervous gulp…

Hmmn...His quick sidelong glance to camera, taking the flask as she waves it for him to take back and returning it to drawer...

"I should hope not, My Lady Cravensworth…Even if I never inherited the title officially…Hardly the stuff for a lady of your standing." Closing drawer, with fond smile her way.

"Bug off…" she glares…With sly little smile…

"Much too tired for bug, bat, or even mist…Well, I'm to bed." Laszlo groans, stretching…

"You're leaving me alone?" Nadja, annoyed but some clear fear…

"Lady wife. The place is locked tight. The new alarm system Jen had installed is on...Colin Robinson being kind enough in his sneering way to demonstrate again this morning as he left that it works just fine…."

Asshole...They eye each other, shaking heads. Just lucky Ginny came just twenty minutes later to shut it off and dealt with police.

Of course you had insisted after that first time yesterday that you understood how to shut it off over your cell phone...Laszlo naturally did not say...

"Ginny and Erika are patrolling the place like guard dogs. Martha will be here when Ginny has to leave…No doubt your Phyllis and Miss Jackie are hurrying over even now to do you service and homage. Nandor should be up soon. I really think we're well protected."

"Martha is a bit small and middle-aged, if devoted. The others must work a bit first...And Jacqueline will still be weak. Perhaps that werewolf…? She is earning her share of Jen's and Ginny's commission, right?"

"A werewolf? Guarding vampires?" Laszlo, amused at picturing the thought. "Well, I can speak to Ginny to speak to her…Eloise, right?" he turns to camera.

"Well, she ought to earn her share properly…" Nadja, insistent.

"I'll go right now and see about it…" he patted her arm.

"Ok. Then you should rest. I'll guard with the ladies and Nandor. Laszlo...?" as he turns to go. A plaintive, but sincerely wounded note…

"Ah…Of course…Sorry, dearest." Kisses her cheek.

"I love you. Truly." She pulls him back for another quick kiss. "Make sure you remind the girls to be careful. And remind Ginny that my order not to kill Van Helsing possessed enthallees stands if he should wish to speak again through one of the girls!"

"Righto and Righto! Back in a mo…"

Laszlo, camera following him down hallway of crypt…

"She's terrified, I know…Poor dear thing." He sighs.

"Yes…" sigh at comment from one of the crew… "I guessed that too. I wish I could set her fears at rest. But frankly, I've never known much about my soul, assuming I have one and it's not a lot of religious cant. I could swear I commune with myself constantly but she'd know I was lying. All I can say regards that is, so far as I know, I love her with all my Undead being, such as it is. I would think any hatred the soul might feel must bleed through, in some form I could feel, right? Unless of course it manifests itself as occasional frustration..." he ponders.

Unlocks and opens crypt door…

"Mein Master!" Erika, in her business suit, hair well-coiffed, standing by door, snapping to attention…

"Dear? You haven't been standing here all the time since we last spoke?" he eyes her.

"No, Master…" shake of lovely head… "Ginny and I have been on patrol…And I did a little cleaning and straightening up for Ms. Reynolds. And the family, when we're all out this evening…"

Uh…

"I mean the family and servants, of course, Master." Quick bow of head.

"Not at all…Not at all, dear." He beams, patting her arm. "I'm pleased if you're starting to think of us all as one family. That's lovely." She rapturously moving at his touch…

Uh…

"Sorry…I don't think I should encourage such feelings. Your lady Mistress, you know…" hasty pull back.

"Thank you, Master." She smiles a bit wistfully. "I know I mustn't cross any sexual lines, on your orders…Und the Mistress', but I do love you so. All of you, of course…But especially…" fond beam at him, eyes fixed on his.

"I'm truly flattered, Erika. Thank you." He nods. Yawning…

"You have been up all night and into today…You must rest, Master." She noted anxiously.

"In a bit, yes. But I needed to speak to Virginia for a moment. Is she upstairs...?"

"Ginny?!" Erika had already speed-dialed. "Master Laszlo needs to speak with you! Should she come?" she turned to Laszlo, phone to ear.

"No, just let me have the phone a mo…Thank you, dear. Virginia? Good morning! Hope you got a bit of rest last night? Oh, good. Busy times, eh? Yes…Uh…Mistress Nadja was wondering if you might possibly speak to Eloise? Our werewolf friend in your employ? Yes, we just wondered if she might be able to come over and assist a bit in guarding the place today. Just till we know what's what with Professor Van Helsing and co. Right. Good, good. Tell her of course I'll see something extra winds up in her account. Thank you, dear heart, but leave it to me, it's only fair she be properly compensated by us. And tell her, thanks, it's appreciated. Oh, yes…I'm off to bed and your Mistress is sitting up, arranging her toilet for the day's activities. She and Nandor will be on hand if you need them. Oh, and what is the situation with our friend the Devious one? Ah…Well, Ginny. Be very careful with him. I think it might be well to wait on meeting till one of us can be there. Ginny…" sigh. "Now, I appreciate your devotion, girl." Stern tone… "But you know how hurt Nadja would be if anything happened to you… And if we lost you now…And Simon somehow gained you…The deal is put off and we could be in serious trouble, you might even become an instrument of our destruction or even sell our fine place to him. Yes?" nod to Erika who gave anxious look… ("Oh, no…Just trying to make things clear, dear." To Erika, hand over phone.)

"Yes, Ginny. Alright, then. Good. Listen, come and sit with Nadja in a bit, would you? She's a bit anxious…Don't tell her that, just say you missed her and want to guard her closely, eh? Good, that's wonderful. Thank you so much, dear. See you this evening." He hands phone back to Erika.

"Make sure Miss Ginny doesn't too anything rash with Simon Devious. I've asked her to wait on meeting with him for one of us to be available."

"Yes, Master." Erika nodded. "That's very kind of you to be so concerned for her."

"Well…We're all family now, eh?" he smiled. "Good day, Erika. You girls or Nadja just bang on my lid if you need me…I must get myself to bed. Oh, and see Nandor gets something to drink. He's in guardian mode and probably trying to fast and all that to do his duty as commander...That sort of thing. No good to us if he's so weak he can't stand up, eh?" smile.

"I will, Master. Rest well." She beamed as he went back to crypt door.

"Lovely man…" she sighs to camera as he enters and then closes door, locking after him from the inside. "I'm truly blessed to be in his service. Tell me, you have known him some time? Is he fond of historical artifacts? I got the impression he is… I have some things of my grandfather's, from Europe, that might interest him. Hmmn…?" Frown… "No. Not everything in German history involves the Nazis you know… Unless he's very into Nazi things? I could take a quick trip and look around...There were some neoNazis in my home town...I'm sure I could obtain a few things one way or another…?"

"Erika?" Ginny, in suit, hair a bit askew, hurrying to the crypt…Clearly eager to obey Laszlo's suggestion to sit up with her Mistress…

"Can you go watch the main door? I'll stay with the Mistress and Master Laszlo. He's asked me to." Eager smile.

"Of course…Let me call the Mistress' cell to let you in…But did you speak with Eloise? And what about the office?"

"Martha and Jen know to call me on anything special…I'll check in later. Eloise said she'd come by after her 11am. I told her she could have another 50,000 from my percentage if that would help. What?" eyeing Erika's smile.

"Just a bit weird to hear you so willing to put off business and giving away money, Gin. No offense intended." Wave of hand, warm smile. "I know the feeling…"

"I've never been so happy, Erika…" brushing hair back, eager beam… "I could care less about the office, except that's it's useful to them. Of course I still expect you guys to do your jobs right. Even more so, now…" Stern look. "Though of course, you're not to ever let clients take advantage, you know…It was so wrong of me to ever let you guys think..." her weary features anxious...

"Sure, boss." reassuring smile. "Boss?" as Ginny paled and wobbled.

"I'm fine…A little tired."

"Did you eat since yesterday?"

"Not yet…There's been a lot going on…No time." Ginny shook head.

"You'd best eat something…I'll get something from the kitchen, Gui has stuff there. You can't help and your Mistress would be unhappy if you took ill from overdoing it, Gin." Erika, sternly to Ginny's attempt to wave her off.

"Fine…Just a salad or something…If my Lady doesn't mind my eating in there…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Just a mo and I'll go. Hello, Mistress Nadja…" she put the buzzing phone to ear… "No, nothing ist wrong, my lady. Ginny is here to stay with you and we need the door unlocked. Well, she seems rather tired, to me. And I would like to bring her some food. Yes, ma'am. I'll do that. Thanks, Mistress." Closes phone.

"She'll open up in a minute…But she wants us both to eat. That's an order, she says." Eyeing Ginny.

"She ist so sweet." Beam.

"Yeah…" Ginny, wistfully. Glancing at her companion, sidelong as they waited…"Erika?" hesistant.

"Hmmn….What?"

"You ever done the distaff?" nervously casual... "Lesbian I mean? I know European girls are a little more open to experimentation…"

Erika, eyeing her…

"I don't mean you and..." Ginny, hurriedly.

Oh...Slight blink, distressed look… "Not since college, and then only once, just to try…"

"Oh...Well, I was just…It's just…Jen said…And the Mistress kinda hinted...Well, she and Master Laszlo have kinda…Played around, within their wonderful marriage." Ginny noted, shrugging. "I know I'm not as young as she might like…But I'm not too shabby…And she and Master Laszlo never ordered me to avoid being with her. Like she did you and Jen and Master Laszlo…" careful look at Erika's stare. "So, seeing she's been so worried and distressed, I was just thinkin'...Maybe it would relax her…?"

"Ginny, I would not want to see any chance mein Master be hurt by such things." Erika, sternly. "I mean unless the Mistress has asked you…? Und he has given his approval?"

Which I had better hear from his own lips...Fixed stare, arms crossed.

"He wouldn't have to know…If he's sleeping? And only if she needs it…And wants me." Ginny, earnestly. "It'd be my duty...And pleasure..." beam, frowning at Erika's grim stare.

"If it means my Lord hurt...I will kill you right now." Erika hissed angrily. The two tensing...Then backing off at the sound of the crypt door being unlocked.

Nadja opening, eyeing the two, clearly ready for a fight to the death in their suits… "Girls? Is there something wrong?" slight nervous tone. "Tell me...Ginny?" stern tone...But glancing about anxiously.

"Erika threatened me if I tried to...Ease your nerves, Mistress." frown at Erika, Ginny brushing hair back and giving slight move to enhance her figure under her suit.

"Ma'am...I cannot let Master Laszlo be hurt." Erika, sternly. "With all respect to you, Mistress. He loves you so...I could not let him suffer pain."

"What?" Nadja eyes the two… "Why would Laszlo be…? Ah..." nod, eyeing the eagerly staring Ginny. Smile to Erika…

Loves me, eh? And his slave would know….

"No, child...That is not necessary. Nor fair to Master Laszlo since he foreswore sex with his own servants. Though I appreciate the offer." gracious nod. "The order on no sex applies to you too, with me, all right?"

"Yes, Mistress..." sigh. "If it be your will..." Ginny, regretfully. "Thank you Mistress..." Erika, pleased. "I know the Master will appreciate it."

"It does be… Though I am sure I would have enjoyed it." Nadja patted Ginny who cooed and stretched a bit at her touch. Erika frowning again...

Hmmn… Poor girl seems a bit...

"Virginia? When was the last time you had the sex?" Nadja, carefully eyeing her. "I think you should see your boyfriend the professor this evening….Have him over to dinner."

…

Zeller Properties…

Colin at his cubicle desk, eyeing the computer screen before him…

"Everything seems to have gone through ok..." he notes to a weary-looking Gwen, seated across from him. As yet unthralled, mainly due to his steady draining imperiling her life if bled...

"Good...Nice work." she smiled wanly.

"Thanks...Just a matter of having the paper in place. Keeping good records… Knowledge is power, they say." thin smile.

"Yeah..." nod. "I think I'll get some coffee, I'm still kinda pooped." she noted.

"Oh, let me...But maybe you should go home, Gwen? You look all in. There's some flu or something going around the office, the other girls say." he smiled at her.

"I'm ok...Thanks..." as he rose.

She really should...He notes to camera. "Getting a bit overdrained...I'm trying to pace myself but I can't help feeling all this young energy pulsing and it's hard to hold back. I'll speak to Jen and see if she can't get her to take a sick day. In the meantime..." he looks over to where a rather bright and energetic Billie was seated in her cubicle.

Nothing like a spunky red-head to top oneself off...

"Billie? Did you consider that spreadsheet upgrade I mentioned last week?" he smiles at her, pausing…

…

Jen, in Ginny's office…

"Had some things to catch up on...And I think Gin wanted a chance to watch over Mistress Nadja today..." she noted. "Confidentially...I think she was a little spooked by Dr. Van Helsing's possession the other night..." pause, wan smile, brushing back her long blonde hair. "I get it, it was a little unnerving...Though I really don't remember any of it, much as I try."

"Anyway, nothing new on the Vampire Hunter front...The deal on the new place is just about set, though we still need a buyer for the old. Hopefully Ms. Reynolds will decide on it today or tomorrow...Frankly I kinda dislike the idea of trying to sell it to Mr. Devious. He sounds dangerous plus I don't like the idea he might desecrate the Master's old home. Chop down his topiary garden or worse..." sigh. "I know Gin wants to just kill him but devoted as we enthrallees all are, I dunno if we're up to taking a vampire and his guys. Adrenalin rush and all that's great but..." shrug. "Still, we'll do anything to protect our Overlords, natch. One sec..." she puts up a finger, taking buzzing phone. "Yeah, Jen Steinecke here...Hi, yeah….Ginny's with a client but I can deal with anything..."

…

Eloise in her cubicle, reviewing some notes and entering to her keyboard…

"Hey...Just one min...Ok..." she swings round.

"Yeah, Gin asked me to do some guard duty at the Cravensworth place today and I'll be heading over in a sec..." smile… "Guess they need the super in supernatural, huh? Gin offered me another 50G on top of what Mr. C is throwing my way, but I won't take advantage of a colleague in thrall...10000 maybe, but that'll cover a week till they move. I think that's fair, given I am a single mom and all. Hmmn?..." she eyes camera…

"Well, true...No moon...But if it's a do-or-die, I'll be riled enough to flip over. After all the moon is out somewhere at any time of day...Just like the sun, huh? So our vamp guys can get around by day, they just have to keep in the dark. With us, it's more a hormones, adrenalin sort of thing. Flight or fight, ya know? I'll be up for it if things get rough. Say, have you guys seen Phyllis? She missed an appointment this morning, canceled almost at the last min. Not like her, though I suppose these days..." shrug. "But I thought she might have gone to the place to watch over Mrs. C. Mistress and all..." frown. "Catch me groveling before some vamp, no way...Though don't get me wrong..." hand raised. "I've gotten to like them, nice bunch of folks more or less, for the vamp sort. Well, I'll get moving...Want to earn my kids' college fund, eh?" smile. "But if you happen to see Phyl in her travels, just remind her she still has a job here to do? And you know, we have a rep to maintain here. Thanks." beam. Coy smile, pausing… "Say, maybe you'll get a chance to see the K-girl in action, huh? I am impressive when I get goin'...Business or battle."


	51. Chapter 51

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LI…

The night previous…

But not the place...

"Hey..." beam.

"Jen? Hi…?" Guillermo, walking through woods in rather antique clothes, finding Jennifer by his side in similar female attire, a kerchief round her neck, hair bunned under a cap.

"Mind if I walk with you, Gui?" smile. "That's quite a load you got there..." she eyes the large crossbow and cross and stake and mallet in his hands. "Here let me take some..." she takes crossbow.

"Careful with that, I think it might go off..." he notes, rather confused. "I don't know if I loaded it right when I left..."

"It seems fine...You'll manage Gui." warm smile.

"You've always been so kind to me, Jen..." Guillermo sighed. "I'm so ashamed...I never should have let you be hurt."

"It was destiny, Gui..." Jen shakes head. "But you do have to do your Duty, honey. At last… We need you. Sue needs you. Nandor and the others need you. Don't let us down."

"I don't want to hurt anyone...Even if I did become a vampire, I was thinking somehow...I wouldn't...Hurt anyone. But that's a lie, isn't it? I would have hurt people. I would have killed people. I helped them kill people."

"We all hurt each other, Gui. But we can make it right. I have to and you do too." she patted his arm. "Hey, how is that read?" she nodded at the Book now somehow tucked under his left arm. "Looks pretty intense..."

"Very...Lots of detail about how..." he paused. "But not much that helps me decide what to do..."

"The Book only helps with the details, Gui." she sighed. "You already know what you have to do. But I'll try to help. They will too. They want to help you, Gui."

"Where are we going?" he looked about the misty woods…

"Where we have to..." Jen noted.

"Guillermo! Stop!" Susan appeared before them, in her nightgown she'd worn that night… A distraught look… "If you do this, you'll lose me. You'll lose everything. You'll make me kill you!"

"She might..." Jen nodded to his look. "But you know you have to take that chance, Gui."

"I know..." he agreed. "And I've never had you, Susan...I'm so sorry." he staked her as she rushed at him, fangs now out. She disappearing in a dust cloud, her curse faint in the air.

"It wasn't her, you know..." Jen sighed, patting him.

"I wouldn't know..." he shrugged. "I've never really known her."

He eyed Jen, in her antique clothes… "I don't really know you, do I?"

"Only some..." she smiled.

"And I've never really known them, have I?"

"Only some, lad..." Laszlo, now before him.

"Nice cross..." he eyed the cross Gui had instinctively raised.

"Not that I'm all that religious...Rather a skeptic myself."

"You're not the...Person...I knew, are you?" Guillermo eyed him.

"Well...Yes and no..." shrug.

"Is Master Nandor here?"

"He's around and about...It's not so easy for him...Many cares, you know. But he does have confidence in you, son. You'll make good." Laszlo smiled. "I'm sure of it, given she believes in you." he eyed Jen who smiled.

"He will, Master Cravensworth. Tell the poor lady not to fret." Jen urged.

"Well, I'll be going then. Best of luck to you, Gizmo...Guillermo." Laszlo corrected at Jen's gentle frown.

"Uh, wait!" Guillermo stepped forward. "Shouldn't I stake you?"

"If you like...Might be discouraging though..." Laszlo shrugged. The stake Guillermo had immediately whipped up and at him passing harmlessly.

"It didn't work...He didn't die." Guillermo to Jen, nervously.

"Wrong place, wrong time...Wrong substance..." she shrugged. "It'll work when the time's right."

"Really must be off now...Pleasure, lad." Laszlo waved. "My dear...Thank you." he beamed at Jen…

"And...Sorry..."

"It's fine, sir." she nodded. "I'm quite happy...And pleased it worked out for you and your lady. God be with you, sir."

He smiled and went off, disappearing in the mist…Just the faintest echo of Nadja's voice, calling to him...

When did Jennifer pick up that British accent...Guillermo pondered, suddenly finding himself on the toilet seat, the Book dropped by his side.

"Gui!?" Susan stood in the open bathroom doorway, in the same nightgown. "What is that?!" she eyed the Book, her face turning furious with rage.

"You...You mean to kill them!" she leapt at him.

Whoa...Guillermo on toilet staring about...The Book on the floor beside the toilet…

He quickly gathered it up...Listening…

Hmmn...Nothing…

Hopefully, a dream and she's still out...Ah, just two am...He eyed his watch.

His phone buzzing…

"Hello? Oh...Hi. Yeah, this is Guillermo. Hello, Miss Zeller. Ginny, yeah. How's things? Oh, fine, fine. Sue's sleeping...I'm about to go to bed myself, just doing some research. Shouldn't you be in bed? Oh...Well, no need...I was gonna check in with you all tomorrow. Everything's ok, right? Good. No, she's pretty pooped. Maybe she can talk with you tomorrow. How's the sale of the old place going? That lady like the place? Oh, good...Right. Yeah? The new alarm system ok? Mr. Robinson didn't set it off again? Oh...He would. Well, that's good. You what? Possessed? Dr. Van Helsing again? Uh, what did he say...I mean what did Jen say he had you say? Oh? What? Why? Ginny...That's not really a good reason to kill someone. Yes..." sigh. "Yes, I get that you love Mistress Nadja but...Ok. Good. Make sure you follow her order. That's my order. Ok. No, I'm not mad just...Please don't kill your friends, Ginny. I'd feel awful and I'm sure Nadja...Mistress Nadja, right...Would too. Ok...No, you haven't failed her. Just don't try to kill anyone, please? Uh, well...Maybe. We may learn something here. No, no...You don't need to come. Van Helsing's people aren't here, I just hope to get some info on him. Uh...Well...Mexico, you know? We're actually big on vampire legends and such. Very Catholic place. Sure...Yeah. Just stay alert and watch out. And don't take any risks, Ginny. None of you. Just wait till we get home. I'm sure the Slayer and the Hunters won't come before we get back… Yeah, just let them tell you what to do and be very careful. We'll be back soon. Probably the day after tomorrow unless something holds us up here. No, I don't. Really, no idea...It's just something might come up. You should rest, Ginny. Uh...That's an order. Good...She's right. Obey your mistress. Ok...Good night. Yes, I'll have Sue call you. Asap, sure. Good night. Oh...Sure...Love you too. Good night. Give everyone my best...And Sue's. Bye." he closed his phone.

Geesh...He stared.

She was going to kill Jen with Granduncle plus times removed in her body? But he took her instead?

Yikes. Though...Thanks,.Granduncle X whatever.

Though...Wish he'd be a little more specific in these calls.

And thank God, he's a gentleman of the old school...I guess.

I should check in with Jen tomorrow and get the lowdown from her...Though I'm sure Granduncle X whatever would never...And maybe he did have more to say…

I'd better get the Book hidden and try to sleep a little...I have breakfast in the morning…

With Count Dracula...My Granduncle plus' old pal.

Geesh…

He got up and went into the room, spying Susan stretched out on her bed, snoring...Suddenly her eyes snapped open...Her face tense…

He started…

"Master!? Is there...Danger? Is...Danger…mas...?" voice trailing off...

"No...No...Everything's fine." he hissed. "Go back to sleep, Sue..."

Her eyes closed and she began snoring… "Ohhh...Guillermo..." she moaned, twisting in the bed...One arm flopping out off the edge of the bed...

Geesh...He blinked. Wearily climbing into his own bed...Ahhh! He jumped to find it occupied.

"Gui! Oh, sorry...I was sitting up for you. Guess I fell asleep..." Phyllis, in her suit, sitting. She put finger to her lips, indicating the sleeping Susan.

"She's really all in...I'm so sorry...I wanted to speak with you. Can we go out for a mo? Unless..." fond, gentle smile…

Uh...He eyed her, lying in his bed, beaming at him.

"Yeah, yeah...Out, sure..." he nodded. Shoving the Book under bed.

"What's that?" Phyllis asked, rising from the bed.

"Just a gift from my aunt...Come on, lets not wake Sue..." he urged.

...


	52. Chapter 52

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LII…

"So then..." Nadja, head cocked, fond tone as she sat in chair by her coffin… "I got my grandmother to a fine home and dumped Grandfather's foul drunken body into the Danube. It was a great pleasure to tell her she would never be beaten again, though it was not long before my mother convinced her I'd been taken by, turned to, Evil and she refused to have more to do with me. I should have killed Mother, that witch...But, it would have hurt Grandmother."

Slight chuckle… "Of course though Grandmother would have no more to do with me and cursed me, surrounded that fine merchant's house with a holy circle to keep me away...I think it was with that Host thing we used the other night...By the way, did you return it to the church...?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ginny, on low settee by her, nods "Before I went home..."

"Good...We would not want to do sacrilege beyond what was necessary...So, as I was saying...Grandmother rejected me but she kept the house and didn't refuse the human slaves...The owner and his wife...I'd bestowed on her. A practical woman, though the wife told me when I summoned her to see how Grandmother was faring, that she was claiming to stay to protect their souls. Please, those people had no souls long before I enthralled them. Cruel and arrogant to the core, they were far better off after I took them… The husband had asked the local militia chief...Paid him off to so...To drive us out. Not too particular about how or if we Gypsies survived the driving out. His attitude took a major change...Probably to his soul's benefit, though who knows or cares..." smile.

"What, child?" to Ginny's downcast look…

"I don't think you'd've liked me much before..." sad look. "I didn't drive off any Gypsies but..."

"Well, you did seem a bit...What is word today? Hard in the nose? Hard-nosed? But I think you were just trying to survive in the business world. You were employing many women and training them to be successful, that is good." Nadja, reassuringly.

"I suppose you think I was greedy..." sigh. "And even if Roy was the one who broke the law to begin with...I did kinda go along with it, at first...Till I saw where we were headed."

"Well...You made the decision to stop. That is first step. Did you ever see the 'Schindler's List'? Laszlo and I saw it at the cinema, years ago. Oh, that Liam Neeson..." grin.

"He is cute." Ginny smiled.

"Very rugged looking, not pretty boy...Much like my Laszlo..." fond nod. "Well, Mr. Schindler was not a nice man till he saw true Evil being done. But then he made choice, like you. That is what matters, Virginia. You did the right thing, in the end."

"Well, it was partly to save my business...But I did think of my girls and the guys...My other girls, in the office..."

"Then you made moral choice. The right one. Good for you." pat of head, eyeing her watch. "Say, it's eleven-thirty, don't you have work at your office?"

"Oh, Martha can handle the office...And Jen anything in the field...Unless Mr. Devious calls, I think it's fine for me to stay today, if I may, Mistress?" fond pleading look up.

" 'Mr.' Prick Devious…." frown. "You think he will call?"

"I don't know..." shrug. "He said he would if he could...And if he does plan to come in, I want to be there." firmly.

"Ginny? You are not to confront him. Leave him to us." Nadja, sternly. "That is my direct order, little one. I would not have you killed or turned, you have too much to live for."

"If you say, ma'am...But Mistress..." earnest tone, Ginny putting hands together as if in prayer… "You...Are my life now. Nothing else matters."

"Oh, sweet one...That is kind. If inevitable under thrall...But you have two lovely daughters, a business, friends...And a new boyfriend who seems nice...So far...It is just that you have us as well, now. Whom you best serve by surviving as human, to protect us from the world. You can't do that Dead...Or even Undead."

"No..." nod… "I suppose not..." Ginny nods considering…

"How are your girls by the way?"

"Oh, delicious, I'm sure..." eager tone. "They're very healthy girls..."

"Ginny. No. I mean...Though I appreciate the offering...How are they doing?"

"Fine, last time I spoke with them...Jacqueta's still in Spain visiting my mom. Though my oldest was having some trouble at school. I had to go out and see her, that weekend before you took me."

"Yes, caught with the drugs and the boyfriend after hours...I remember."

"Well, he was the one with the drugs...She was just going along, I think. Just lucky the student dean's an old friend and very understanding..."

"And since? Have you been firm with her?"

"Well...I talked with her. She was calling for me just the morning you took me to speak to the police about David, the boyfriend. I said no. She hung up on me. Hasn't called since."

"Not answering your calls?"

"Well...I've been busy. I really haven't followed up with her..."

"Virginia?!" Nadja shakes head. "This is your daughter. Are you sure all's well for her with college? And these police?"

"Ma'am...I had to work on your new place and then see to my office windows and make sure the new enthrallees and the rest made no trouble and then Dr. Van Helsing...I knew they'd contact me if she was going to jail, I'm sure she wasn't charged." woebegone look to Nadja's frown. "Sorry, if I've displeased you, Mistress."

"No, this is my fault too for not asking before, but...You can't leave this. What if they make her leave her college? Did you make sure all was well there?"

"I...Will...Right away, ma'am. But I think she'd or the school'd call..." Ginny pulls out cell and dials

"Yes, but this could ruin her future...You must make certain...And see this bad boyfriend is no longer with her, if he is ruining her."

"Yes, ma'am...Hello? Hey, it's Mom. Are you in trouble? Have you been expelled? What? Well, just asking. Did you get rid of that punk David like I said? Hello?!" Hmmn...She looks at Nadja, shrugging. "She hung up."

"Call her back...But not so direct, in the questions, dear. You should know better, you work with people."

"I just wanted to get you the information right away, Mistress. It's ringing again..."

"Take a firm tone but don't be so direct...Let her tell you what's going on unless you have to press..."

"Yes, ma'am...I think you're right. Hey...Sorry. I was just worried. Come on...Honey?"

Nadja, bending close in to listen…

"Just tell me what's going on…Ok? Yeah, I'm sorry. El, I've been very busy. I did come down there a couple of weeks ago you know. Ok… Did you get my money order? Ok, good. So...What did the dean say? Uh-huh. Well, probation isn't too bad. Sweetie, you did have the stuff in your dorm. Oh? Well, I can't say I'm sorry. He belongs in jail. Oh, come on...Elsie..."

Frown at phone...Nadja frowning as well…

"Sorry, Mistress...I'll dial her again."

"No, leave her be a moment..." Nadja, considering.

"I think we shall need to pay her a call."

"Oh, yes..." Ginny beams. "You could take her, she can learn the office to handle things when I'm gone or turned...If you ever so choose to honor me, ma'am."

"No...I'm thinking more along lines of a good lecture...Perhaps a little hypnosis to strengthen the message." Nadja notes. "She needs to have her life start, Ginny. Finish her school, meet some decent person...Bear children if she wishes and can be a good mother. Thrall can come later, in good time, if I ever need her."

"Yes, Mistress. I see." nod… "And you'd be safer, away from here for an evening...With me." beam.

"What matters is your daughter. We need to see to her as soon as possible. I'll speak to Laszlo and Nandor later. And what about the younger one? Have you called her since I took you?"

…

The, more or less…Fifty percent just right now...Living room...

"Master Nandor?" Erika offers bottle of special vintage.

"Oh..." Nandor seated on couch, still in his uniform… "Thank you, dear. Very kind..." taking swig. "Is all well about?"

"Everything seems secure. The alarm system is working. Master Laszlo and his wife are safe. My Lord is sleeping just now, the Lady is with Ginny in their crypt."

"Very good. Seems we have managed to survive another night…" he smiles.

"I pray this will continue..." Erika notes.

"Well, we shall see...But I am sure all will be well..." to her distressed look. "And you, my dear? Have you rested and eaten?"

"Yes, Master Nandor...I'm quite well. Ginny was a bit tired this morning but Mistress Nadja is taking care of her."

"Good, very good. And our friends at your office? Martha?"

"All very well, sir. She and Jen are coming over in a bit to replace us and Ms. Knieve will be coming soon, after an appointment, to help guard here."

"Oh, really?"

Werewolf guards...Interesting…Who would have thought, a mere few weeks ago…?

"Mein Lord arranged it, sir." Proud tone. "Oh, please forgive me, Lord Nandor..." as her cell buzzed.

"Not at all...Please..." Nandor gave polite wave.

Damn...She eyed the phone...Sighing.

"Yeah, hello, Troy..." she told the phone. "Oh, sure...I was planning to be there at two as scheduled, no delays that I can see." pause… "Did the roofing crew finish?"

I know they did, damn...She eyes camera. "Ok, then...I suppose Hetty...Just us, then...Great. Well, we should be able to wrap up."

Nandor discreetly watching…

"Sorry, mein Lord...A client." as she closes phone.

"One you do not care for…?" he notes shrewdly.

"I can deal with him..." shrug… "He ist just rather annoying. But the work with him is just about done, should be wrapped up except for the closing after today's meeting. I just must review the work and have his confirmation...If I may have your permission, I'll check on Master Laszlo and his wife then see that Jennifer is en route before I leave."

"I see. Of course…" nod… "But...If he remains… 'Annoying'...I will pay him a call tonight."

"Oh, sir..." shake of lovely head… "There ist no need to endanger yourself. I'm well able to deal, truly sir. We encounter a number of his kind in our profession. It was Jennifer who had the most trouble with the gentleman...I took the case over to help her. He's not so inclined to press me too much, not knowing me so well."

"Indeed..." Nandor frowns. "He ought not to 'press' any of you. This man seems unworthy of the title 'gentleman'."

"Perhaps not..." wan smile. "But honestly, sir...I can manage him. It's not a problem." warm smile. "But it ist kind of you to be concerned for me, not your own servant."

"My dear..." Nandor, firmly. "You are all a part of our family now...And any insult or injury to our family will be dealt with. Just keep me and your master informed."

"Sir..." she bows head.

…

Nadja to camera, Ginny having been sent by her to see to the office…A bit reluctantly, but accepting the necessity…And Jen and Martha to be shortly on their way to take over guard/cleaner duty.

Besides still a chance Devious might call or even drop by…And she had no intention of letting any one less experienced with him dealing with that problem…

Strictly within the bounds of the Mistress' strict orders of course…

"I would never criticize Virginia's raising of her daughters to her, directly." Nadja, carefully. "And please...Say nothing to her… But that older girl at least sounds of lacking her mother's attention. I realize she has a business to run and that's important but young women need a mother's guidance. Especially when the father is schmuck. But even when he is decent. That is why I make sure Laszlo makes Jen attend to her little one. It's easy for the enthralled to neglect their families, even let children starve while providing attentive service to their Overlords. It's part of being a good Mistress or Master to see that our servants take proper care of those in their old lives. Unless of course we need to kill them for learning about us and threatening us or if they are schmucks or during famine times." Shakes head. "Well, we shall see to the older daughter and help her back on to a good track of life. Get no-good boyfriend out of her life and see she resumes her proper focus on her studies..." sigh. "The younger seems safe, with her grandmother, in Spain. Jacqueta, such a pretty name. I did think Virginia had some Spanish to her..."

Confidential tone...

"I do regret not having the learning Laszlo has had. I have tried occasionally, usually in secret, to take the night courses and study when possible but it's hard to focus not having the back ground from human days. I sense he finds me limited that way sometimes, though he...Wisely...Never points it out. And I do have the practical wisdom, of my people." proud tone. "And Laszlo lacks the common sense at times, as you've seen, so we fit well." beam.

"You heard his minion Miss Erika..." shy smile. "He loves me, she feels it. You can't fake that, you know. It bleeds through the Ether, like hate. And true hatred would contaminate it… Oh, I could Undie happily now." beam.

Uh...Well, she gave offhand wave… "No offense intending to you mortals who follow a faith in Afterlife but I would prefer to Unlive and not gamble on religious notions, if possible. After all his soul may not hate me per se...But it might not be particularly fond of me." slightly wan smile.

"I know...I fret too much over such...But when one is Immortal, more or less, one must think of big picture, over eons..."


	53. Chapter 53

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LIII…

An empty ballroom of the Gran Ciudal, Mexico City…About 3 am…

"Phyllis…" Guillermo sighs. "I can't believe you did this…"

"Well, I was overdue for a vacation and it was just a plane ticket and a hotel room." Sigh at his stare… "I'm sorry, Gui…Really. Though I was glad to find you had your own bed…" wan smile, brushing back of stray hair to bun. "But I did come clean…I knew I couldn't just keep following you around." Shrug. "Is your aunt ok?"

"She's near death but comfortable…I'll be seeing her today."

"Good…Look, Gui...Darling…" she sighs, hand on his arm as they stood by the ballroom wall. "You know I can't help worrying about you. I was really scared to death you'd been sent or even acted on your own to deal with something for the Overlords regards Van Helsing…Especially with that guy involved, the doc or whatever he is. And that dame you met last night."

"Friend of my aunt's, though I knew her from our place. She's the widow of the vampire who lived with us for a bit, the one I killed accidentally."

She blinks… "Gui…? Why did Sue let you meet her? Is she crazy?" angry tone. "Is the woman out to kill you?"

"No…Phyl, you see she didn't kill me." He shakes head. "She doesn't blame me, he was ill and probably dying."

Stare… "They can die?" she asks, slight broken tone. "I mean, beyond the stakes and sunlight stuff…?"

"Yeah…They can get sick and die, or at least be poisoned sick and die. At least that's what happened to him, I just kinda rushed the process…"

"Wow…" slow shake of head.

"Is she giving you details? Is that why you met her?" shrewd look.

Wait…What was that?

Widow? Of a vampire?

"Well…" Hmmn…Plausible…Guillermo considers…

"Sort of…But she really is my aunt's old friend."

"You're not trusting her…Gui." Stern look. "I know you've a trusting, sweet heart but she might be up to something, even maybe in league with Van Helsing." Shrug. "I know I'd have trouble if someone killed my Mistress, even by accident. She's actually his widow? Human widow?"

"I'm keeping tabs…And Sue is watching over me…"

"So, where is she?" Phyllis notes, a bit sourly. "Out like a light…Sorry." She eyes his slight frown. "I know she's trying, but the kid is clearly not up to the job. You need more protection…Boss." Smile.

Married…? Vamp and human? She eyes him…

If he does get turned, as he's been hopin', courtesy Master Nandor… He would need a devoted human wife to protect him…Beam.

"Well…Maybe…But I also think we need to look into this more. He was a prisoner of the Nazis, Barren Afanas, the husband…"

Husband…She thinks, still beaming…Uh… "Sorry. Yeah, I think you're right, Boss." Narrow look immediately…

"Sue would be good at that, if you're thinking research…She's great with the Internet and researching a title…"

"Everyone has seen Sue, Phyl…" Guillermo notes, rather pleased at his own shrewdness. "But I'm not sayin' you'd be stuck at a computer. I know you want to help protect me and all." Nod.

"Good…" she beams. "I would do anything you asked, Gui. But I really prefer to be where the action is."

"And no one else…So far…Knows you're here…" he notes, cocking head at her look.

Nodding…"I've done my best to keep under the radar. I told my son I'd be out of town for a few days on a big deal for the office but he shouldn't mention it…Top secret…If anybody calls from there or one of my clients…"

"Great…Then you should go on undercover here. Uh…Just be careful, you know, this city has pretty high crime."

"I can take care of myself, boss. Don't you fret…I got too much to live for…" smile.

Cut to picture from the other day, a large burly mugger, dying in alleyway as Phyllis frowns at him… "Son of a bitch, I got no time for this sort of thing, pal." Taking back her purse as he groans out his last…

"What are your orders?" she eyes Guillermo.

"Well…Just keep close, watch over Sue and me…But not too close…And don't try to get into Auntie's place while we're there. And see if you can research Barren Afanas and the Nazis, find out what they were doing…I think Hitler wanted a vamp army or something like that…Maybe you could find out what they did to him."

Couldn't hurt to know, I suppose…He thinks.

"And find out what his lady's game is now…" she suggests. "I mean she could be on the up-and-up but…Revenge, you know?"

"Well, don't confront her…Or Dr. Acura. Just let me know what you find out and try to keep close."

"Close as your underpants, babe…" she beams. "Ok, I can do that. And I'll be there like a blanket over you, from a distance, that is. Thanks, Boss…Gui." She suddenly kisses him. "Gui…I love you so." she pulls back, her face radiant. Slight waving of fingers at his startled jump…

"Uh…Phyl…"

"Just keepin' in the running, Boss." Smile. "Say? Should I check in here? I'm two blocks over…Why don't I move here… I can keep a low profile. Sue and the others won't ever know I'm here."

"Well, Sue should know…I wouldn't want you two to get into a fight her not knowing you're around…And finding someone watching us."

Oh…?

Well, that would've been one way to get rid of her…

Though I guess not while Gui could be in danger, he might need both of us…Especially till I find out what the old dame's game is…And this "doc" who seems kinda vampy but gets around fine by day.

And Gui would be hurt if I took her out…True. Inward sigh.

I can be big about it…I said I can share, if I must, and I can.

If I must…

"I guess, Boss. However you want it."

"Ok…" Guillermo nods. "But Phyl, make sure you keep receipts for this trip. I want you reimbursed. You shouldn't be spending your own money on this. That is an order." Firmly.

"Ok, Boss." Nod. "Thanks. So…I'll get a room here tomorrow?"

"If you think so…I guess so long as Sue knows, it's fine."

Yeah…A room here. Perfect for strategy conferences…Alone…She thinks, happily.

"I think I'd better let Ginny and Jen know you're here. I don't want them to worry." Guillermo ponders. "Don't worry, I'll tell them I asked you to come. They'll probably be glad I have extra help."

"Right, Boss…Thanks." Fond beam. "So…" Coy smile… "It might not be safe for me to go out this late, back to my hotel…Maybe, since you wanna tell Sue I'm here anyway, I could, just for tonight till I can check in…I mean…" she eyes him. "You ought to have an alert guard on hand…Poor Sue being so shattered. And you could bring me up to speed with what you know about the others."

Uh…Guillermo blinked.

"Great! Lets go!" She took his arm, pausing as he hesitates. "I won't press anything, Gui…Much as I'd really love to." Smile.

…

Present day, Zeller Properties…

"So Erika's gonna stop by the Meister place and settle things there, God willing…?" Ginny asked Jen who was packing up her materials to head for the Residence and her guard/cleaner shift.

"God willing…Just the final inspection and closing once Troy signs off on the work. And then, no more sessions for either of us alone with him." Jen sighs.

"That was my fault…" Ginny shakes head. "I'm really sorry, Jen…I was a terrible boss to let him treat you two like this."

"Gin. We both knew what we were getting into, mostly…" Jen shrugs. "It was a little heavy at times, for me at least…But I coulda said no."

"I wouldn't've backed you up, then…" Ginny, forelorn look. "I feel terrible…He got pretty bad, didn't he?"

"It's over now…No worries."

"Damn…We oughta cancel and sue the sob of a bitch. Put him in jail…"

Jen eyeing Ginny's angry look…

Whoa…Now Gin the feminist crusader…That I never expected to see…Though to be fair, I really believe if I'd complained or if it really got to rape…

"Gin…I didn't say no. Well, I kinda tried to back off, especially the last couple of times…"

"Did he actually…?"

"No. No, honestly. Not that bad…" Jen puts up hand at Ginny's stare. "And I think if he'd tried it, you'd've come through for me, even without the Mistress' influence. It's ok, Gin."

"What kind of example was I setting for my own girls, let alone Anne and the younger kids here?…Jesus…Ouch." Ginny, feeling slight burning on tongue.

"Careful…"

"Well, that's over…Thanks to my Mistress…" sigh. "But I am sorry, Jen. Really."

"I'm the one who should be sorry…" Jen shrugs. "I nearly ruined my marriage. If David had ever found out about some of the stuff I pulled. I mean…It was never serious… But…"

"You're sure he never…?" Ginny eyes her.

"I think so…Well…" sigh. "I know he tried to ignore the signs…I guess he put it down to flirtation…And mostly, it was…" anxious look. "I never meant to hurt him…I just crossed a line a few times…Too many…And I'm sure it was a disappointment to Master Laszlo..."

"I don't think it really bothered him. But, I guess it's all water under the bridge now…Thank you for bringing us to them, Jen." Ginny pats her arm. "You really saved our lives, even if we die this week."

Jen nods… "Gin? What happens though…If we live and they don't? Do we go back, as if nothing's changed…Them just dust in the wind? Forgotten? I hate the thought of it. We might even…Resent…Them. After all they've done for us…" forelorn…

"That's Humanity for you. Selfish ingrates, all of us. But I won't live if my Mistress dies." Ginny, firmly. "Speakin' of which, you'd better get along. Martha would do her best with Master Nandor's help but…"

"Yeah…And I want to read to the Master and Mistress. We're on to 'Great Expectations' now." Jen beams. Pausing… "I can't believe that about Phyl and Gui. He really did order her to Mexico to go under cover? Without telling anyone?"

"Our boss…A littler shrewder than we might've thought." Wan smile… "But I hope he's not taking any chances." Ginny notes, anxiously.

"Quite a chance with Sue and Phyl together, fightin' for a piece of him…" Jen grins. "I have to say, kudos to Phyl for taking on Sue. Romancewise, I mean, I'm sure they're keepin' their eye on the ball."

"I hope so…" Ginny frowns. "Say, I wish the Overlords could take Eloise. I dunno know how safe I feel with a werewolf running around the place there, unthralled."

"Master Laszlo and Nandor say it's ok. And the guys sprayed themselves with marker scent."

"Can she even fight? She's just human right now…" Ginny notes.

"She told me if it comes to a fight, hormones will pull her over. If I understand it right, the moon is up somewhere, on the other side of the world, so she can get around as a wolf, if stimulated enough."

"Well, we also don't want her howling her head off. The police have been to the place twice in the last few, thanks to Colin." Ginny frowned. "Last thing we need is either a dead cop mauled to bits and half-eaten, or a dead black relator and mother, gunned down by cops who thought she was a wolf for some strange reason… The press'd have a field day."

"She knows how to handle herself. She was great that night at the Estate." Jen shrugs. "I'll be off."

"Yeah…Lets hope so…Say, Jen?" Ginny, a bit casually. "Jackie won't make any trouble about it now so I want you to know. If anything should happen to me…? Well, I'm seeing to it…Partner. Well done and long overdue." Warm smile. "The legals are underway as of yesterday…"

"Gin?" wry smile… "You sticking me with this shitpile here?"

"Yeah. I can think of no one better to shovel it…" smile. "The girl who changed all our lives, forever…For the better."

"I'm honored…Really. And disgusted. You must be fleeing to Rio, with your boyfriend."

"If I could take them…All…And Rick…" Ginny, wistfully.

"Yeah…" Jen sighs. "Though you know, I'd bet Colin could do the paper on the passports and all. Gin?" frown, careful stare… "All this…? You're not thinking of trying anything? I know the Mistress told you not to kill any of us with Van Helsing inside but…"

"I thought of it…And Martha would do it in a heartbeat the second he took me. But the guys are right, we can't be sure if it would hurt Van Helsing, and losing me right now could screw the deal and would leave you minus one with experience. Honestly…" she shrugs. "I just want things settled here if anything should happen…Just thinking ahead, for our Overlords and you guys."

"Yeah…" wry grin. "Feminist and self-sacrificing heroine, nice."

"Maybe I always wanted to be both…I hope so." Ginny sighs. "It would be nice to think the Mistress just revealed a part of me I'd buried."

"You always put the place and your girls first, Gin. This isn't that different, really." Jen smiles. "But thanks for the faith in me…Much as I hope it won't be put to the test for a long, long time." Shakes Gin's hand firmly. "Well, gotta run. Hopefully mostly just reading and a bit of tidying up." She moves to the office door, opening…

"Tell Eloise thanks for helping out…" Ginny notes as Jen heads out… "See ya…!"

"So…That's settled." She eyes camera…Door closed by a crew member as Jen passes quickly out the office, goodbyeing a few on her way, including Colin who smiles up at her from his desk in cubicle.

"Well…I can't be sure what may lurk in the shadows, threatening my Mistress. But I have to take some action to protect her and our friends…And it's protecting my people and my girls, too." Ginny shrugs.

"Yeah, me the self-sacrificer…Not quite my past, but I hope it was always in me." She picks up phone.

"Hey…Simon. Ginny Zeller. So, are you still coming to see about this great place on the Island or no? Uh-huh… Great. What's best for you? Four? Perfect. See you then."

She hangs up, eyeing camera… "Well, I won't confront him…Exactly…Mistress' orders. But I am gonna find out what his game is here and if he has anything to do with Van Helsing." Pause… "Can I say…Something…To my Mistress? Just in case?" wan smile, nod.

"I love you, Mistress Nadja…If anything happened? Please take care of my girls and I'm sorry if you think I defied you. Oh, and please…I know it's unlikely Mr. Devious turned me, given my thrall and such…But if somehow I didn't manage to die fighting, would you please kill me, if you can? I really don't want to be his siree."


	54. Chapter 54

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LIV…

Guillermo's hotel room, Gran Ciudal Hotel, Mexico City…3:30 am…

Guillermo anxiously assisting a couple of downed members of the camera crew just arrived in Mexico, Phyllis glaring at them from her fixed post at his side…

"Phyl, please…Sue…It's ok…"

Susan standing now, in nightgown, tensely awake via adrenalin surge though starting to nod off…And rather confused though likewise in fierce guard mode by Guillermo…

"You jerks should let us know when you're around!" Phyllis, angrily, brushing back hair, smoothing suit. "You're lucky I didn't kill you, hiding out in my Boss' room!"

And you screwed my hopes for tonight, damn you…

"It's ok…Come on guys…Phyl…Sue, really it's ok. I'm fine." Guillermo trying to calm the waters…

"Ok…But why are they here?" Phyllis, grimly. "I thought they were just covering the Overlords…"

"What are…You here for…?" Sue eyes Phyllis, blearily…Frowning a little.

"To do what you're not up for, honey. Go back to sleep." Phyllis, offhand wave.

"Gui?" Susan turns to him. "Did I do something wrong…?"

"No, not at all…Just maybe you'd better go back to bed. I've got this." Guillermo notes, soothingly.

"No…What's going on? Why is she here?" Susan shakes head. Struggling to overcome the sleeping medication…

"She's here to help. It's ok."

"I still wanna know why these guys are here…" Phyllis frowns at the crew.

"They're just doing their jobs…Documenting everything." Guillermo insists. "It's fine…Just let them be. They have permission. It's important to your Mistress they do their jobs, Phyl. And we don't want trouble with the hotel staff."

Well…She relaxes slightly. "If you say so, Boss…I don't like it though…"

"Why is she here?" Susan, insistent now.

"Cause you're sleepin' when you should be protecting the Chief Minion." Phyllis, grimly, arms folded.

"Ladies…" Guillermo sighs. "You guys sure you're ok?" he addresses camera staff.

"Sorry if I was a little rough." Phyllis, now a bit nervous.

"You don't need to be here…" Susan, a bit heatedly, Phyllis whirling on her, furiously.

"Please…Ladies…" Guillermo hand out to each. "Not in front of the cameras…"

…

Jen, en route to the Residence in her car…Sunglasses, hair bunned, suit carefully brushed down…

"It's something, huh?" she smiles to camera. "It's really not that I think Ginny couldn't be self-sacrificing…She's always been that for her girls and her business…But geesh, ready to let one of us kill her? Just in a hope it might stop Dr. Van Helsing? Whoa… I mean I think I would if push came to shove…Die for Master Laszlo, sure. I know I would. Still…Impressive, huh? Not that it's all thrall and such…I think Ginny's right to hope it's something buried within, just brought to the surface. I mean people do give their lives for others, for causes…Maybe the thrall just focuses you? Anyway, I'm glad she's understood her Mistress doesn't want her to do that and I honestly think it would be no point. I don't think the Professor lies about things like that and the Overlords agree, so…Ooops…Davey on the phone, hang on, guys? Yo, daddy." She addresses phone.

"Sorry I couldn't call at lunch, honey." David's voice. "Busy day."

"Ok, so long as you cured cancer today…" teasing reply. "Or the common cold…"

"I wish. Just a long grant conference…Say, I did tell my buds Edwin and Xi about the question Mr. Cravensworth had on optical effects and vampires. Never would have thought he'd be a sci-fi/horror fan."

"Man of many qualities, my Lord. Lord Cravensworth…" she hastily corrected.

"That's not official, right? You say he never inherited the title…"

"Yeah, they cheated him out of it…"

Bastards…Hiss under breath…

"…but I'll consider him my lord client. Nice for business, huh?" grin to phone.

"I guess…Anyway the guys thought the easiest explanation is some sort of religious hypnosis, almost…You know, like the way faith healing works…"

"Yeah?"

"I think the idea is the vamp can't see himself in the mirror cause his religion taught him that vamps or 'dark creatures' can't. Given the vamp thing, it affects others via a kind of hypno telekinesis…Causing others to perceive the same…"

"Wow."

"Just a lot of hooey, as Xi said…But if you want a plausible sci-fi sorta sciency explanation…and the film and such records normally, not subject to that stuff, being machines. Of course then Edwin started wondering about human-level AIs…And if they might be subject to vamp influences…"

"That would be weird…" smile. "You boys really had a field day with this, I hear. But, how's my babe?"

"I'm good. You are home at a sane hour tonight, right?"

"By my own choice and the order of mein client…Seven at the latest. Suzie ok when you left her at day care? I called when I stopped to gulp some lunch but it was nap time. Trude said she was doing well."

"She seemed fine. Glad to know Mommie will be home on time."

Grin… "Right, way to guilt. Well, you better damned not get caught up in the lab. Or with the guys discussing sci-fi over beer…"

"I promise. Love you, Jen. Don't work too hard."

"Things are good and I'm just wrapping them up. Life of leisure next stop, minus mommie- and wifey-dom. Though…Maybe I could do some part-time. Seein' as I made partner today." Grin.

"Jen! That's great…Though…"

"No worries. It's a title, mostly. I won't be taking over the business. I'm sticking to plan, Davey."

"Good. And that really is great, honey. God knows you deserve it."

"You made it possible…Thanks, babe. For everything. I think we ought to celebrate tonight. I'll bring some champagne and cake…Or if I can't get good ones, ginger ale and cookies."

"That sounds good…See ya tonight, honey. Love you."

"You…" she blew kiss. "Gonna screw your beautiful brains out tonight, babe…So get ready." She shut off phone, beaming.

"And I will too…I really think our sex life, which has been pretty damned good, has gone into overdrive these past weeks." Smile. "And though, yeah…I do fantasize a bit about my Master…Most of it's my Davey. I do love him, whatever I feel for the Master. It's sorta…Now…Like the Master is my God and Davey is…Well, my Davey. Kinda plateaued and stable now, you know?" reflecting. "Erika's the same, I'd say. Though I think, given she has no one else just now, she kinda moons over the Master more than she gives out. European girls are more mature, they say. Better control over things. She does seem fond of Master Nandor, too…Maybe since we're blocked regards the Master, she's redirecting his way? But she does seem pretty stable, not so strident like Phyllis…Or even Ginny who does seem a bit obsessed with Lady Nadja at times. Though thank goodness or whatever none of us are turning out like that Renfield type from 'Dracula'…Bug eating and all…" grin.

"I hope poor Phyl gets to a good plateau soon but it does look like she's pretty fixed on Gui now rather than over her Mistress and threatening Master Laszlo, like when she began her service, which is much safer, for her especially…After all they are sorta like God…Or gods…By comparison. Right?" smile.

"I hope Erika doesn't have a lot of trouble with Troy Meister this afternoon. Thank God…" Hmmn…Doesn't seem to burn like it did Ginny. "…it's the last time any of us will have to be alone, more or less, with him. I feel a little guilty pushing him off on her but frankly…He was getting a bit too much with me. God knows he's got a miserable home life and probably hasn't made love to a girl who cares…Well, maybe never is the sad truth. Hetty's a holy terror and I do feel sorry for him sometimes. But it's no excuse…Though…" she puts up a hand. "Anything I did, I did mostly free choice…I'm not whining. It's just he was getting to be too much…I hope he doesn't get stupid, knowing this is his last shot, at least with us. Even Erika, who can handle the best of them with that European style…Keep them at bay, ya know? Even she was finding him a pain…" she eyes camera… "No, not quite that." Shake of head. "A lot of pawing, fondling, and bad jokes. And you know that last time what happened, I'm sure…Yeah, just once before…I just wanted to get through it and get him signed and settled and it seemed the easiest thing to do. But I couldn't go back after that last time…Guess it's a good thing the Master never asked for details, I mean considering Erika says Master Nandor seemed ready to rip his head off just over the little she told him about things with her. I wouldn't want that…Really. And it would be hard to explain, right? Nah, best to just finish it up and never see him again."

Reflecting a bit somberly a mo… "It's not been like that with most of my clients…I won't make that excuse. But please don't think I've been a total slut…I know Mistress Nadja thinks so…Though she's much nicer these days on that… I'm glad, truly she and the Master got me out of that sort of thing. It's a cheap and easy way, like lying to a client about a place which I've never done, honestly, and you can think you'll only do it once or twice, just with some guy who really seems nice and you like and things get a little…Busy…And you figure, ok, well, it would boost his ego and close the deal and he is kinda shy and nice, it's more like you're doing something nice for him. But it becomes a crutch and you start thinking you have to do it to get the deal through and sooner or later…" shrug. "You get a rep…And you get the Troy Meisters…" shrug, wan smile.

"But that's over…" pause. "Do you think Ginny seemed a little…Back there? I felt it was ok to leave her, none of us thralled folks were there and the other girls wouldn't kill her if the Professor came back. Though I hope he'd avoid scaring the willies out of them, since they don't know what's what. And I know she wouldn't disobey the Lady's direct order…Still…I mean terrific as it is to get the partnership…I hope I can work out some part time setup, I'm sure she'd agree…I'm a little nervous now. It sounded just a little… But I'll check in with her and see if Erika can go over after she's finished this afternoon. I'm probably just a bit overexcited…" Pause.

"Oh…Would you?" she beams at camera to an offer. "I mean there's an office full of unthralled folks there, she won't do anything stupid but it's just…She did sound a little…What's the word? Fatalistic? Really, guys. I appreciate it. But don't tell her I asked you to go…" she eyes the camera, suddenly…Distraught, almost a different person.

"Please…Go…" pleading tone. "Kind sirs, you must…"

What? She caught the stares…

…

"Ginny Zeller…How's my favorite girl in reality?" Simon Devious, in elegant grey suit, complete with greu top hat which he'd removed with flourish, standing in the main office, accompanied by a tall fellow likewise in suit…

The other looking a bit tense…As if uncertain of his surroundings or their security…Taking the hat from Simon's hand thrust at him...

Vamp…Ginny thought…Gotta be, though he's very controlled, he's definitely wearing makeup to cover the pallor.

And a young, quite beautiful brunette woman in very elegant gown…Nervously smiling at Ginny…

"Lesley Ciara…Have you seen her on the stage? Isn't she lovely? Sings like an angel…Or did, before she retired to be with…Me…" Simon, tapping fingers together at end like a happy child.

Thrallee…Ginny thought. Lesley darting eyes about…Holding Simon's arm tightly.

"And what a lovely place you've got here…And such lovely people…" Simon beamed, glancing round.

Colin keeping well back in his cubicle with Gwen…She peering out, wearily.

"I really appreciate you taking my advice on the windows…Aren't these things wonderful?" he smiled. "Lesley? Aren't they wonderful? Our friend Ginny had her whole office decked out with them, on my recommendation."

"Wonderful…" Lesley nodded. "Are they really able to block out the worst of the sun…?" she asked, anxiously. The other vamp guard likewise looking rather concerned.

"The beauty of day without the harshness…" Simon, elegantly. "I trust they did right by you…"

"It was a great price…" Ginny nodded. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it…Really." He put up a hand. "So…Can we get down to business? I'm so eager to hear more about this wonderful old place."

"Sure…Just come on into my office. Anne? Hold my calls except for Jen or Martha…?"

"Sure, Gin…" Anne, filling in at Martha's desk, nodded.

"And how are you this lovely day, miss? Despite a few clouds…It's as lovely as you." Simon cooed to Anne.

"Uh…Great…"

"Good…Good…Enjoy life while you're young. It does go by so fast for you."

"Yeah, thanks." Anne nodded.

"Ok, then…Ginny." He gallantly moved to hold door and ushered his trio in after her… Lesley glancing about, eyeing each person carefully. The other vamp, relieved to be safely inside after a nervous, overcoated, umbrellad, dash up the stairs on leaving their car, likewise checking about.

"My friends are always making sure things are good for me. Such good friends…" Simon beamed as Lesley shut the door behind them.

"Well, what was that?" Billie from her cubicle…She a bit weary from her earlier close encounter with Colin.

"Simon Devious, New York playboy, financial powerhouse, owns three nightclubs in Manhattan and Yonkers, several banks and financial firms, controlling interest in several theaters and production companies, a lot of property in NYC generally, and seeking more…" Colin noted.

"Seemed like quite the oddball to me…"

"Quite…But they usually are…" Colin smiled.

….

"It really is so good to see you again, Ginny Zeller." Simon, taking seat. "It's been much too long since our last mutually beneficial relationship. Lesley? Have I told you how Ginny got me a fantastic deal on my newer club in Manhattan? Lesley sings sometimes there, Ginny. Voice of an angel."

He pauses, looking about the office… "My, my…Arg...Ah...What a lovely crucifix there…I'd no idea you were so religious, Ginny." Slight aversion of eyes from the area where the crucifix was mounted on a stand.

Lesley frowning…The other vamp carefully turned away, likewise frowning…

"A gift from my younger daughter, from an old village in Spain." Ginny notes.

"A treasure I'm sure but…Would you take it badly if I mentioned I think my grandmother would be a little offended if I spent the afternoon staring at it? She suffered so, during the War, poor grandmother. Those camps, you know..." Sad-eyed expression.

"Sorry. I didn't realize. Let me put it on the back shelf." Ginny grabs the stand, avoiding touching the crucifix herself and places on a shelf in back of the office, turning it a bit.

"No, please…No offense at all…" Simon waves a hand. "Just, a bit of respect for poor Grandmother's sufferings."

"Of course…" Ginny, motioning for all to sit as she returns to her desk. The rest of the group now taking chairs…

"But of course, no complaints regards that pretty little piece you're wearing…" Simon beams at the silver chain on Ginny's neck, the small crucifix on it, tucked under her blouse.

"Thanks…Another gift. But if it bothers you…?"

"Yes!" Lesley, urgently.

"No, no…No. Not at all…Not at all. Please. You keep it right where it is. I know it's a personal keepsake and you were very kind to move the other. Lesley, it's fine. You agree it's fine?"

"Yes…Simon. It's fine." Lesley nods.

"Nice to know you're protected against the 'supernatural'." Simon beams, waving hands bizarrely to suggest the ridiculousness…

"Well, the girls like to give me things that follow our heritage…" Ginny shrugs.

"Yes…Of course…Are these the dear things?" he spies a photo frame of the two on her desk, pulling it close.

"Oh, pardon me…May I?" he asks.

She nodding, with smile. He taking up frame…

"What lovely girls…They've grown since I saw their picture before. Are they in high school?" 

"Eloise is in college…Jackie…Jacqueta…Is in Spain with my ex-husband's mother."

"You are very lucky. Lesley, look at these lovely girls…Isn't Ginny lucky?"

"Yes, Simon…" wanly, looking over the photos.

"Lesley wanted children…But she's given that up for her career…And, Me…" Simon beams.

"You did want children once, didn't you, Lesley?"

"Yes, Simon…Before…"

"Yes…Well, perhaps later…You're young yet…So, Ginny…Stop me from wasting anymore of your valuable time and show me this wonderful place." He enthuses.

"Certainly, Simon…" She turns her computer monitor to face him.

"Ah, yes…What a beautiful, stately old place…And just on the market this month. You know…" he grins. "I've had my eye on this place for quite a while. And now you will give it to me, for the right price. Oh, delightful..." he tapped fingers together...

"Sounds good, Simon. If you like it and we can reach a fair settlement…"

"Hmmn-hmmn. You know…I understand the owners are old friends of mine…" Simon smiles. "The Cravensworths and Nandor 'Relentless'. Is that right?"

"Yes." Ginny, as casually as possible…

"And they're moving? To where?"

"Well, an old friend…You may know him? Baron Afanas…? Left them some property in Europe. I understand they want to go and see to it, perhaps stay."

"Back home, to Europe? And Barren left it to them? How wonderful…Yes, I did know him, slightly. Mainly by reputation. Old European aristocracy, an important politician there, I understand, retired just before his sad death here. Wow…Is it a castle?"

"I think it might be, yes…" nods.

"Oh, my…Well, now I really must reconnect with them. Who could pass on staying in a European castle, perhaps even offering some of my ideas on remodeling…Lesley? Shall we go to Europe and stay with my old friends for a time? You'd be happy to go, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Simon…I'd be happy to." She nods, wanly.

"Can you put me in touch with them, Ginny, dear? I can't wait to see them again." Simon beams.

"I can give you their cell…Sure." She nods.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful…" Simon beams. "Just think, back in contact with my old chums…Living in their old house…It's a dream come true…"

"Of course…" he leans back. "I can't expect to obtain quite so good a deal as you did for me last time. You are, after all…Working for them." Quiet smile.

"Maybe we can work something out, Simon…They're reasonable people…Eager to sell." Ginny, carefully.

"I'm sure…But, I could never hope to persuade you to work as well for me now…You work for them and I'm sure your contract is…Unbreakable." Smile. Fixed stare…

"So which of them was it? Not Nandor…He'd have you locked in his room, tending his coffin. Now Laszlo's a bit more modern…He'd let you work on the outside, but I don't quite sense his stench on you…" grim stare…

"Don't change the window settings, Ginny…" he growls. "My friends would protect me and kill you after…"

She eyes him…

"Though I imagine you're now capable of putting up quite a fight…Ah, humans get so all adrenaliny when they're in service. But no need to 'duke it out', dear. And keep that crucifix down, please…I won't attack, I'm a reasonable fellow. And I'm here to our mutual benefit…Ah…" he beams, nodding. "Nadja…She took you, didn't she…The minx…Yes, I smell her on you. Correct?"

Ginny, saying nothing, slight nod.

"Lesley? Isn't it a neat job? She barely grovels or gives a stench of servility. Unlike you…But that was a personal choice on my part. How many others?…I don't sense any right now here."

"A few…"

"Yes, no need for an army…It gets troublesome. Though I did sense a terrible stench coming from that cubicle on the right as I came in…Victor?" he turns to the other vamp… "You sensed that terrible stench, didn't you?"

"Werewolf…" Victor, grimacing…

"Yes…Werewolf. Don't tell me my old friends have gone slumming with werewolves? Did they take him…Her?"

"No." Ginny shakes head. "She's independent. A friend…"

"A…Friend?" Simon, chuckling… "A friend, you say? Oh, my…How forward-thinking? I am stunned. My old friends have truly moved on in their social relationships. It makes me rather proud to think of some of my people capable of such. Remarkable."

"Werewolf…" Victor, darkly…

"Forgive Victor…He's of the old school. But he's fighting his inherent racism and one day, I am sure, we shall overcome…And all of us, human, vampire, werewolf, zombie, demon…Will march together, as brothers and sisters. But till that wonderful day comes, we must accept that some of us haven't quite got there."

He regards her…

"Ginny, Ginny…You know I almost took you then. I was certainly tempted. But I thought, no…She's a wife and mother and more important, I might need her business savvy, in daylight, again, untrammeled by thrall. And here you are, now, Nadja's groveling little housemaid…Though, truly. An excellent job. You could almost pass for a normal, piddling human rather than a slave." He sighs. "Sorry for the insulting remarks…It's just…My nature…"

"You said you were here for a reason." Ginny notes. "If not to buy the Cravensworth place…Then…"

"Oh, I very much want to buy the place…" he gave an anxious look. "It really is for sale, isn't it? And you will sell to vampires?…They haven't so abandoned their own as to lock us out?"

"They're willing to sell to you." She nods. "But…"

"Yes, I am here mainly for another reason." He smiles. "Dear, no doubt…No doubt, as a loyal slave, you are very much concerned for your Mistress' safety. You were probably quite willing to die for her just now, right?"

"Yes." Ginny, simply.

"Well, I am here to discuss a common enemy. A threat to your Mistress…And to all vampires of the tri-state area. I seek an alliance, dear heart. Though, if the price isn't too steep, I really do want that house as well." He regards her, leaning back.

"You've no doubt become aware that a famous Vampire Hunter, alas deceased…As we could kill him far more easily than eliminate him now…Is interested in this area and the vampires living here?" he eyes her.


	55. Chapter 55

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LV…

Jen, at the Residence now, leaving her parked car, still pondering her strange behavior of a few moments ago…

"That was so weird. You say I just begged some of you to go to Ginny, in a British accent?" shakes head.

"Though, I do appreciate your guys heading over...Just in case. I'm sure she's not up to anything stupid, it just worried me, the way she was talking." presses new alarm code at rear door. "Hey, Martha, guys? It's me, Jen!" calls into new intercom installed with system.

"A little extra protection and a nice selling point..." she nods at alarm.

"Come on in, Jen." Martha's voice over intercom.

"Maybe it's some aftereffect of thrall? A past life thing, pokin' up…?" Jen ponders. "Well, I'll speak to the Master about it later...Don't think it involves Van Helsing though. Say, he'll be interested to hear Davey's explanation on the optics thing, huh? I mean it's sci-fi bullshit but still, it sounds rational…Let me set this stuff down..." she puts a gym bag down on a table just inside the little foyer to the kitchen she's entered and pulls out phone. "Give Ginny a call and tell her your folks are on the way...Getting more background on the minions." smile. "I really do appreciate it, guys, though I know it's part of your job...Hey, Anne! Put me through to Ginny, please?"

….

"My partner...Just a sec...It'll confirm I'm ok." Ginny apologized to Simon who nodded with gracious flourish.

"Jen? What's up? Oh? When? Uh-huh...Yeah. Well, I guess...I know they want complete coverage. Whatever they want, you know?" wan smile. "Yeah, I'm with a potential buyer right now. Yeah, the place in fact. He read it was on the market and came in. Can I give you the scoop a little later? Yeah...Give them my love, Jen. Bye."

Simon beaming at her as she hung up… "Another one of the little minions? And who's girl is 'Jen''s?"

"She's Master Laszlo's servant. The first in our group." Ginny eyes him. "The one who changed our lives forever..."

"Oh, how sweet. I must meet her one day. Jen, you say? And Laszlo's? Oh, she must be pretty, like you. But probably younger, eh?" Slightest flick of cool malice... "Oh, yes…" nod. "That lovely blonde girl...Now I remember her. Excellent choice, Laszlo. Lesley..." He turns to the seated, wan Lesley… "She's a beauty even you don't quite match up to…If she were dressed better. So…Was she relaying orders? No one coming by any chance? I wouldn't want things to get ugly before we even properly negotiate..." cold smile...

"Some of their camera crew are coming...I think you've seen them around...They're documenting your kind, by agreement. They need to do some filming here, regards us and our service. It's not an attack, they're just normal humans." Ginny eyes him carefully.

No, he's right…These two could probably get him to safety before I could smash a window open. No point in dying just yet…

"Oh…!" Simon, eagerly. "Those folks?! Yes…! I remember, just before my place burned down and I nearly burned to death and Laszlo stole my hat...Well, to be just...His hat back. Their own little documentary crew, protected by them… Could you believe it, it was so charmingly vain...I loved it! Lesley?! Victor?!" he turns to them… "Smiles! We're going to be on Candid Camera!" he turns back to Ginny. "How wonderful! Can I be interviewed? I love interviews, with nice people. Say, I could video my negotiation offer...We could exchange tapes. It'll be like one of those Bond films!" he gushes.

"Yes, lets have them! Wonderful! Lesley, be bright and bubbly, I want you to shine like the Broadway star you were, briefly. Victor? Well, just be you. Project that air of menace...Oh, Ginny, this is just so delightful! Say...Could I trouble you for a chair that swivels for me? I'd love to swivel to the camera… Guys…" turning to face his minions. " 'So...We meet again, Mr. Cravensworth...'." he intones. "Good, eh?"

….

"Hey…" Anne eyes Colin who'd carefully left his and Gwen's cubicle to come over to Martha's reception desk by Ginny's office…

Bald, beige, and creepy…She did not say…As he took a seat, smiling at her with his thin smile.

"Ginny asked me to come by, be available if she needs me with Mr. Devious. And to meet with her as soon as he leaves…"

She nods… "I'll let her know you're out here…"

"Well, you shouldn't interrupt them. I already spoke to her before I came over…She knows I'm here…Ready to help."

"Ok, good…" she nods. Slight glance about…

He's just gonna sit there? "Zeller Properties? Uh, hey Jen. I'll put you through…" glancing to see Colin quietly, thinly smiling at her.

"Ginny? Jen on line 2. And Mr. Robinson's here, if you need him. Ok…" Slight yawn…

Colin smiling…

…

Jen, in her cleaning clothes, jeans and old blouse, lugging a bag from Nandor's crypt…

"So…I spoke to Ginny. She's ok but I got the impression someone's with her and she didn't want to talk. Your guys should be there soon, right?" pause… "I just want to be sure someone in the know's got an eye on her this afternoon. But…Let me just call Anne again…See if she can tell me who's the client…It wouldn't be Mrs. Reynolds, she's at 3:30 here and Ginny said it was a guy. Of course, Erika should be there before she goes to the Meisters'…I'm just…"

"Want a Coke?" Eloise, in dark red T shirt and jeans, hair braided and bunned, offers, entering from the hall to the kitchen… "Hey, fellas. Quiet as a tomb here, huh?" smiles. Jen politely refusing, phone to ear… Eloise passing the extra Coke to a crew member...

"Anne? Hey, sorry, yeah…No, a question for you." Jen holds phone, Eloise eyeing her. "Who's in with Gin now? Oh…Oh…" slight gulp. "Ok…Did the camera crew or Erika get there yet? Ok. Yeah, Eloise and I may come by in a bit…Just to check on something for the sale here. Yeah, busy as Hell. Anne? Is Mr. Robinson in the office? Oh? Ok…Could you put him on? I just need to ask him a question…"

Eloise, alert now at Jen's look…

"Colin? It's Jen. Simon Devious is there, now? Who's with him? Ok…Ok…We're coming asap. What? No, it's too dangerous… Colin, I don't mean to argue with you but…"

Eloise tensing now…Jen waving to her to stand down…

"Colin, I don't care if Ginny and you are prepared. She should have told us, we should be there. We'll be there asap. Take care of her, Colin!" insistent. Closing phone…

"Ok…The Devious?" Eloise eyes her as she comes to her, Jen pondering a moment.

"She didn't say a word…Damn her! We could've been ready. All she's got is Colin there, with her."

"He's helping her…?" Eloise, frowning.

"He says they have a plan… Meaning he knew what was coming, the...I know he's almost one of our Overlords but...Damn him, too!"

"How many? Jen?!"

"One vamp, one thralled human…"

"Well…If he's there…" Eloise nods. "Not too bad, he should be able to drain three down, even the two vamps…But only two in support and one just human? Devious don't have a rep for courage."

"He could have more outside, waiting…" Jen notes. "Why was she so foolish?!"

"She probably wanted a crack at killing him without riskin' any more of you or your guys." Eloise shrugs. "Lets go…Jen?"

"It could be a trick to draw us away…We shouldn't leave them unguarded here…" Jen, wanly. "I don't know..."

"They got Martha and can take care of themselves pretty well. You wanna stay and I'll go? Or vice-versa? If we're going we'd best go…"

"I'll go speak to Laszlo…Wait just a minute." She hurries off, Eloise frowning.

"There's the thrall for you…Screws you up at times like these. I'd say go, if these guys can't handle anything that wuss Devious throws, they're Undead toast anyway, though I'll give it my best. Deal's a deal, after all. Well, somebody had better at least let Erika know what's she headin' into…" Pulls phone.

"What's going on?!" Martha had raced back after Jen hurried past her, a garbled, "It's ok…" from her in transit to her anxious queries.

"Hold on…" Eloise on phone puts up hand. "Erika? Listen…"

…

"Simon Devious at the office?" a weary but alert Laszlo…He having nearly broke the coffin lid in his start at Jen's and Nadja's anxious pounding.

Nadja, distraught…

"How could she do that? I told her to be cautious with him. She's defied me! That foolish, foolish girl!"

"I think she figured you'd not told her not to meet him alone, she could slip it by." Jen sighs.

"I am so annoyed with her! Laszlo! We have to save her!"

"Just a mo, dear…It's broad daylight outside…" Laszlo points out.

"Eloise and I can go…But…I hate to leave you alone here." Jen notes.

"Go! Now! Laszlo?! We'll come soon as we can…Oh…That stupid girl!" Nadja shakes head. "What about her poor daughters…? Laszlo, get something to cover me…Jennifer? Go!"

"Wait! Jennifer!" Laszlo, anxiously…With some sternness. Nadja glaring at him…

"They mustn't go rushing into what could be a trap Simon's set…"

"I think Ginny intends to trap him, Master. Colin said they have a plan. Though I'm worried they should have more backup."

"Colin Robinson? A plan?" Nadja sneers. "Lovely…He's probably sold us out to Simon…Still…" she eyes Jen.

"No, you wait Jen…Laszlo is right. You can't go right in, even with Eloise to help. Wait for us to get ready."

"Simon might just really want to buy the place…" Laszlo notes. "But even so…" he put up a hand to Nadja's frown. "We can't risk our Ginny…And her humans. Besides, if she attacks him…Even with Colin draining him…"

"Wrap me in the rug there, Jennifer!" Nadja orders, pointing to large imitation Persian rug on the floor.

"Wait, darling… You can't walk like that. Or bat. Jennifer?" Laszlo turns to his anxious minion…

"Master?"

"Tell Eloise to go in. But keep well away, reconnoiter the situation from a secure place outside, phone the office and speak to the clueless ones. Don't risk alerting Simon by calling Ginny again. The same for Erika…Do not engage at this time…Then have Nandor…"

"I have been informed, Laszlo Cravensworth…" Nandor, grandly, in robe, at the crypt entrance…Martha and Eloise by his side.

"And I approve your plan…If Miss Eloise is willing…?" he turns to her. She nodding. "Don't try to engage, as Laszlo says. The key to a battle is good intelligence. Find out all you can and stay in touch with Miss Jennifer. And tell Miss Erika to join you as well… We'll come as quickly as we can."

"Sounds good…But I'm up for a little roughhouse…" Eloise smiles. "Right on the edge of my hormones, so just give me the word when you're ready, guys."

"You are a brave soldier, Miss Eloise." Nandor bows slightly. "Take great care…We will be there shortly."

"Be careful El…" Jen urges, Eloise nodding.

"Thanks you, Miss Eloise…You are a kind woman!" Nadja calls…As Eloise hurries off.

"You shouldn't go…" Martha, plaintively to Nandor. "You'll be hurt, Master. And it's daylight...Let us go..."

"A coward dies the thousand deaths, the valiant…" Nandor, proudly. "'Julius Caesar'…More or less." Laszlo smiles.

"Why not?…I am Byzantine-Roman descendant. Fetch my armor, Martha…!"

"Will you two stop the posing and come?!" Nadja in heavy overcoat. "Jen, Martha?! Get umbrellas and bring the transport van close as you can to the door! Forget the friggin' armor, Martha and do it!"

"You can fetch the armor later, if time allows, Martha…" Nandor, agreeing, a bit reluctantly. She and Jen hurrying off...

"Of course it's still possible he just wants to buy the place…" Laszlo notes, hurrying to grab his greatcoat and hat.

Fedora…No way is he bringing his beloved witch skin…

...


	56. Chapter 56

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LVI…

"You were saying you want to negotiate..." Ginny eyes Simon in his swivel chair, just brought in by Anne the intern…

"Common threat, dear heart..." he smiles. "So, your Masters do know about Dr. Van Helsing manifesting in the area."

"You've seen him?"

"No, thank whoever..." mock anxious wave… "But he's been seen, heard, and well...I can tell you the Vampiral Council is trembling in their all-too-often very unchic boots, for reasons understandable..." sigh. "Ginny? Shall we be honest with each other? As honest as a vampiral Lord and a groveling bag of human meat can be to each other? I know he's appeared to your 'friends'."

"And you know that how?"

"We'll need to be further along in our negotiations before I reveal my sources or other info. But you must know...Your Lords and Lady must have told you...I have my people everywhere. In the tri-state area..."

Buzz…

"Sorry..." Ginny presses button as Simon waves a hand graciously… "Yes, Anne?"

"The film crew's here...They're asking to see you?" yawn over phone.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired. Should I have them wait?"

"Just a mo..." Ginny put down phone.

"The cameras are here?!" Simon eagerly… "Let them in, by all means...Ah...Yes, all human..." he nods, having sensed. "It's fine, Victor. Don't kill anyone. Ginny's not done anything foolish. Though..." smile. "I do sense another presence...One I caught a wiff of when we came in...Not exactly our kind but..."

Victor, tensing...Lesley as well…

"Colin Robinson works here...On the paperwork for selling their place..." Ginny nods. "That's all..."

"I see...Yes, he was always the fine...Clerk. All right...He was here after all. I'll let it pass. But you shouldn't keep those wonderful film people waiting..." He rose, urging her up as well. Ginny rising and making for the door…

"But..." he was at her side, she jumping a bit involuntarily… "If he tries to drain us dry...I will not kill you, I'll take you...And a double thralled human is a very sad sight to see. Madness is inevitable, death an agony shortly after… And I hate to imagine what triple thrall would be like if I had Victor join in." broad smile.

"He's just doing his job...As I am." Ginny, firmly.

"Fine then..." stepping away.

She went to the door and opened, inviting the crew in…Colin waving to them, smiling at her...

Outside, the various staffers in office, looking down to her office…

Now she lets them right into her office...?

"They have got to be feds..."Billie notes to Angie.

…

"Eloise…!" Erika, standing in corner of office building across from Zeller Properties to the cautiously approaching Eloise, just emerged from her car in that lot, having arranged to meet.

"You ok?" carefully appraising… "See anyone from Devious' crew?"

"Fine...And no one I can tell...Only humans around..." Erika noted… "And they seem to be about their business… Are you sure he's there?" 

"Anne told Jennifer..."

"Are they safe? Eloise?"

"Your dudes and the lady are fine...Coming soon..."

"Nein...No! They shouldn't come, it's too dangerous. We'll go in and tell him we are here to negotiate, then we'll kill him if we can..." Erika steps out on sidewalk…

"Girl...Don't be a fool. And while I'll protect you guys, I'm not gonna be a fool either..." Eloise insists.

"Get away! Go, if you want!" Erika angrily.

"They're coming and you can't kill him before they do, you'll just cost your owners you and Ginny and Devious will be ready for them...So, if you want my help, calm down and do it in the shadows." Eloise eyes her. "Come on, Erika. You know I'm right, girl."

Sighing, Erika steps back to corner of building with her...

…

"Are you sure you can drive this thing all painted over like this?" Martha, to Jen as they sit in the front of the transport van...The vampires in back, buried under overcoats, a couple of rugs, and a tarp…

"I think so...Gui said it's like driving a truck, just use the mirrors and this thing..." Jen indicated the tube which allowed a forview through the painted windshield. "We need to see if we can get those shifting glass windows for this thing… Just watch your window side and let me know if you see any cars when I turn or turning on your side against me. Hey, folks...Master? We're ready if you are!"

"Very well..."Laszlo calls. "The vampire cavalry to the rescue...Pardon, vampire and human family cavalry..."

"Master...Thanks..." Jen beams. "Ok, we're off!"

"Martha? You did put on your seat belt?" Nandor calls.

…

Same time…

Mexico City, the Gran Ciudal…Restaurant…

The whole group including Dracula and Mrs. Afanas...And the newly introduced Phyllis...At brunch...

"So...You work with Miss Susan, Ms. Nugent?" Dr. Acura asks, smiling…

"We're contractors, sort of, out of the same agency..." Phyllis nods.

"Traveling alone here? On vacation? That's a bit dangerous, don't you think?"

"I'm doing the same, Philippe..." Mrs. Afanas, seated to Phyllis' right, patting her arm with a smile. "Don't be sexist."

"I worry about you too dear...I'm rather glad myself to have had Guillermo and Susan here for company, though my trip here was my duty to an old friend. Believe me, I would be nervous for my own safety in some areas. No offense intended, Guillermo, my boy." smile to Guillermo who shakes head.

"It can be bad in some places...I know..."

"That's why he and Sue insisted I transfer here..." Phyllis notes, a bit hastily. "But it's business as well as pleasure for me here. We're interested in acquiring some places here. I might even help Gui and his family with some of their properties..."

"Yeah..." Guillermo nods… "We'll see what my folks say…"

Susan, now in light summer dress, frowning a moment but saying nothing…

"It must be interesting, the contrast from doing business in New York and then here..." Acura notes, musing a bit. "The rules and regulations and so on..."

"It's a challenge but I like...Challenges..." Phyllis, eyeing Guillermo fondly.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you're with Susan and Guillermo here. It's always nice to get others' impressions in traveling to new places." Acura smiles.

"It's great. So...You've known Gui's aunt a long time, doctor?" Phyllis, intently.

"Many years indeed...She is one of the finest nurses I ever worked with.. And a dear friend...

I wish I could do something for her. But...Guillermo..." he eyes him sadly. "We all must face mortality in God's good time."

Sue and Phyllis exchanging glances…

"I guess..." Guillermo sighs. "I know they've taken good care of her and she said she was comfortable and at peace with it."

"Yes and she will be comforted by seeing you again..." Acura nods.

"Indeed..." Mrs. Afanas smiles at him. "She always speaks of you to me when we talk..."

She did? Guillermo blinks…

Is that your way of saying...You knew who I was right from the start…And does it mean, when you and the Baron...er Barren...Came…?

You came in part to meet...Or at least check me out?

"And she'll be pleased to meet your lovely fiancee..." Dr. Acura smiles at Susan who gives shy smile...Phyllis, a slight grimace…

"Oh...Is that all set now?" she asks, a bit stilted in tone.

Don't push my buttons too hard, bitch...Sidelong glance Susanward. I'll accept you and Gui needed cover here.

"I sure hope so...Gui?" Susan to Guillermo with warm smile...Sidelong glance to a slightly reddening Phyllis…

Up yours, bitch…He's publicly taken.

Guillermo, nervous glances to each...Ladies…

"Uh...Well...Yeah, sure..." slight gulp…

"That's wonderful." Phyllis, grimly. "Congrats..."

"By the way, how did you all meet?" Acura asks. "I understand from Rosa that Guillermo has been in geriatric nursing..."

"He's sure to be a very fine one...From his care of my dear one..." Mrs. Afanas notes.

Really? Guillermo blinks.

Well, I was pretty attentive from a safe distance till I accidentally killed him…

"Through a friend of Phyl's and mine...His clients were looking to sell their place." Susan notes. "I came along to help Jen and met Gui...And that was that..." fond beam to Guillermo. "My heart went pitter-pat as they say. Though I've had trouble getting him to believe me."

"That's for sure..." Phyllis, blurting a bit… "I mean, Gui is so modest and shy. He has trouble believing how wonderful people think he is..." warm stare his way. "...when they get to know him...Like we have."

"I have some competition, I think..." Susan smiles, just a bit brittley. "Just kidding..." to Phyllis' stare. "Though I know Phyl loves Gui, too. It's hard not to."

"Susan is very lucky. I'm sure she appreciates it." Phyllis, a bit grimly. "So, Doctor...What sort of medicine do you practice?"

"Well, internal medicine...Including a surgical specialty in cardiology for years...Though now I work primarily as a general practitioner. It's a bit more encompassing and allows closer contact with patients, I feel." nods.

"Then Gui's aunt was your surgical nurse…?" Phyllis continues.

"We worked together on a number of cases...She was a mistress of her craft." he smiles. "Brought many poor souls back from death and suffering...As did our Cicely here..." he turns to Mrs. Afanas.

"Well, I retired early..." she smiles in turn. "I was quite the housewife for a very long time though I maintained an interest in my field. My husband required considerable care but it was a joy to me. The most entertaining and exciting man, despite his medical problems, I've ever known..." slight tearing, fond beam.

"Forgive me, friends...Just a bit of melancholy. It catches me from time to time." wan smile, shrug.

"I'm so sorry. We shouldn't forget you're in mourning." Susan, sympathetically.

"Well, not the way I would have to back in the old days for certain..." Mrs. Afanas chuckles, indicating her quite vibrant outfit. "But Barren would never had wanted me to stifle my spirit that way. I celebrate him and our love by continuing as he would...Curious and excited by the world."

"He did seem that way..." Guillermo notes. Hmmn...He eyes his buzzing phone…

"Excuse me, I'll take this over there..." he gets up.

"I'll come too, Gui...Hold up!" Susan moving before Phyllis could make excuse to leave as well.

"I hope it's nothing too urgent..." Acura notes…

"So...Ms. Nugent." Mrs. Afanas smiles to the distracted, worried Phyllis… "You've been in real estate a long time? I'd considered I might try my hand when this trip is over. I find I rather love going through older homes..."

"Yeah...I love it. I'd wanted to be an architect but I was no good...I hope it's nothing..." she glances over. And I wish I'd put that bitch to bed permanently last night…

Oh...No, I meant what I said. But, geesh...She has to share too. And not flaunt it in my face like this…

I wonder if it's new orders from the Masters and Mistress? The Van Helsing guy back again...Or worse? I better excuse myself for the powder room and try to find out, just ask on the way over.

"Hold on, Erika? You say Simon Devious? At the office? Alone with Ginny...And some of the others…?" Guillermo asks phone. Susan by his side, trying to follow…Increasingly anxious at his words…

Something's up...Phylllis realizes...

"Excuse me, got to powder my nose...You know..." Phyllis gives smile, rising from her chair. "Back in a jiffy."

….

"Hello...I am Simon Devious...Well, Simon the...In my truest form. But legally, Simon Devious...Club owner, entrepreneur, theatrical producer...Vampire Lord." Simon in his swivel chair, smiling to the cameras. "Thanks for this opportunity to explain myself to Humanity and my old chums...Oh, my manners. This, as many of you viewers probably know, is Miss Lesley Ciara, singer, dancer, actress...A woman of incomparable talents. I hope you caught her on Broadway in the revivals of "Oklahoma" and "Cabaret" she was outstanding..." Lesley beaming and trying as best she could to follow his orders to be "bright and bubbly"…

"Thank you, Simon..." she nods.

"Oh...Ummn...Cut? Is it all right for me to say that? Thanks...I just wondered if I should say… 'Of course that's all nonsense, there are no such things as vampires'? No? Oh, realism...The absolute truth? How wonderful. Liberating, really. But, I have to tell you, I think most people will still refuse to believe… Yes, it's amazing what people will and won't accept." he nods to answering crew member. "Anyway, sorry to interrupt...Let me get resettled here...Yes. Ok. Action!"

"So, why am I, the Vampiral Lord Supreme of Manhattan and the tri-state area, here...Putting my existence at risk in facing my old frienemies? And with such weak support...No offense, guys..." he notes to Lesley and Victor. "You two are the best." beam. Victor nodding...Lesley happily smiling back.

"Well, I am here, to meet with this wonderful lady, my old friend, Ginny Zeller, now Vampiral Minion as well as the best damned realtor on Staten Island and, in my humble, the whole tri-state area...Because of a menace from the past that threatens all vampires, at least in the tri-state area. And of course all their human minions as well… My gesture, in bringing practically no support, is one of good will and peace, which I venture to hope..." smile to Ginny behind her desk. "Will be reciprocated. Victor?"

Victor grimly pulling out an antique photo...Dr. Van Helsing, Ginny notes, glancing at Simon…

"This will really delight vampire lore and horror fans…This, yes, is the actual Vampire Hunter crème dela crème, Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, in about 1880, fresh off one of his rather cruel sprees of the mass murder of my people. I know, I know..." Simon puts up a hand. "We feed on and often kill humans...But friends, really? Don't we also grant eternal life to a number? And I can tell you we employ thousands more than we ever kill. We, my dear friends of Humanity, are not only no threat to the existence of your species, we often have been its salvation...Curbing plaques, stopping mad conquerors...Do you know, some of us were responsible for killing half Napoleon's Grand Army in Russia? And it was more than snow that stopped Hitler in his own turn. Though, I take nothing away from the heroic Russian people, please..." smile.

"It's our existence my friends, that's at...Stake...Sorry, bad joke...Here, friends." Simon notes. "It's true that Dr. Van Helsing's intentions were honorable, I don't deny that. Saving innocent people, saving souls...But we have a right to existence too, don't we? Like every creature….Even more so, considering the benefits we confer on Humanity. For example, take my Lesley here..."

Lesley beaming…

"I'm using my abilities to keep her young...And not necessarily as a vampire...Careful skill can keep her human and yet youthful, for decades. Isn't that a wonderful thing? To preserve such beauty and keep it from crumbling to dust? Not in large numbers...Too much of a good thing, you know? But in a few special cases where people of unique caliber should not be lost to the world so quickly...Isn't it splendid to know that a few other persons of unique caliber can keep them for the world? Well..." somber tone…

"We're all aware of the terrible consequences of genocide and mass murder...We may quibble about some ethical issues but no one of us wants to see entire species wiped out. And in the future, as documentaries, such as this, by these fine, wonderfully brave people, reveal the nature of vampires to the world, and we continue to work out our co-existence, we can work together, at mutual benefit, for a better world...Indeed, we know we must." pause…

"Simon?" Ginny, after a moment… "Is there anything specific you want here?"

"Oh, sorry...Caught up in that wonderful moment of brother and sisterhood...Yes, Van Helsing's spirit has returned. And inspired a number of Hunters, in this area. Well, I may as well tell you, the result has already been several tragic deaths..."

"Vampires or those Hunter humans…?"

"I prefer not to consider them, human, Ginny. Beasts without heart, I should say. To kill an innocent baby...And its protector, falsely accused of turning it..."

"What?" Ginny stares…

"An unfortunate incident had resulted in the turning of a baby...Rolf...Decades ago. The vampire accused of doing it, held by the Vampiral Council for decades as well...But pledged by the purity of his heart to protect the poor thing and seek out the fiend who'd disgraced his people by this heinous act. I weep at the thought..." Simon sighs… "Thank you, Victor..." as Victor hands him a handkerchief to wipe eyes… "The Council found both...Murdered...Nothing but piles of ash. Oh, what kind of fiend could do such a thing? I'll tell you. One inspired by the ghost of Van Helsing. Self-righteous, self-appointed destroyer of my people." he rises from chair. "And we know he plots...Plots..." blinks.

Then suddenly sinks back into chair.

"Simon! Darling, you all right?" Lesley hurried to him.

Victor looking rather more pale under his makeup…

"What have you done!?" Lesley, whirling on Ginny. "If you've harmed him, I'll…!"

No hint of wanness there, Ginny notes.

In outer room, Colin smiling thinly…

"It takes real effort and concentration, but a daywalker can sort out the energy from vampires and living creatures..." he beams.

"Robinson to the rescue…? Please..." he grins. "Much more of 'Iago' or if you must, 'Dr. Smith', myself."

"Hey, Anne...Wake up there!" Billie calls to the sleeping Anne from her cubicle...Anne wearily sitting up at her desk…Oh, geesh…

"Sorry...I guess I'm really zonked today. Did I miss any calls?"

"Nah...It's been quiet." Colin, reassuring…

Lesley's cries from the office…Anne staring…

Her phone buzzing… "Hey, Zell...Oh, hi, Erika..."

"Getting busier now..." Colin notes.

…


	57. Chapter 57

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LVII…

"Wait..." Devious gasps to Lesley, now in battle mode, standing before Ginny's desk. Ginny, crucifix out from blouse, likewise ready.

"She's hurt you, Master…!"

"No...Just, stay, girl...I know who's attacking me. Ginny! Put that thing away or I will let Lesley fight you and I'll take you, I'm still strong enough..." trying to stand.

Perhaps not but…

"All right...But I didn't ask Colin to do it." Ginny pushes crucifix back under blouse.

"Then tell him to stop...Right now..."

She presses phone console. "Anne? Could you put Colin on, now?"

"Colin, back off..." she tells phone. "And I appreciate it but we're in negotiations...Just hold the fort there. And don't let the girls get nervous..."

Ok? She eyes Devious as he sits a bit more erect, Lesley and Victor eyeing her narrowly…

"Better. There...See how reasonable I can be?" he notes, smiling.

"All right. You wanted to negotiate. You say we have a common enemy. What is it you want?" Ginny eyes him.

"I want to know why Van Helsing is back...And why he has such an interest in my old chums from the Junior Island..."

"How do you know he's got any interest in them. His people attacked vampires your Council held, right?"

"Ginny. We both know his focus is on my old friends. And if you want them to survive, you'd best have allies. I am here, ready to sign a treaty of alliance...And to make a deal on their old house..."

"What else do you know about him? And his people?" she asks. "Simon if you want an alliance, my Mistress and Masters have to know you have something to offer. Do you know where they are? Where the Slayer is?"

"The who?" Simon stares...Victor likewise…

"Don't tell me you're a fanatical Buffy fan? Or believe in silly legends?" he notes.

"Well, I mean, apart from vampires, ghosts, vampire hunters, of course."

…

"I should just go in...I'm expected to come by..." Erika insists to Eloise as they watch their office building.

As yet no signs of additional forces...Including thralled humans...Though there could be hypnotized spies about...Eloise had admitted to Erika's insistent questioning.

"Your thrall stands out like a sore thumb..." Eloise sighs. "He'll know you for a minion right away."

"I'll have Ginny tell him I'm coming and it's just business...At least she'd have backup."

"I'd be better for any fighting to be done and I'm not thralled. Though he might bridle at a werewolf showing up..."

"Just a mo…" Erika put phone to ear. "Martha? Yes, how soon? We're across the street. No one else that we can tell so far. No, Ginny was ok when we called a few minutes ago. You best pull into the garage lot here so we can discuss in sheltered space...Did mein Master Laszlo stay? No...He should have stayed!" Anxious tone… "Hello, Master." she calms a bit. "No, alls quite well and quiet. No, we're still outside, but I'll go right in on your… Yes, Master. I hear and obey." slight sigh... "Eloise?" she hands phone over.

"Hey, fella...Nah, she's behaving herself but she's pretty antsy for your sake. Yeah, things seem quiet so far over there. No worries, I'll keep her here."

…

"I can't tell you more than that, Simon. All I know of the Slayer is that our owners believe she exists and fear her and that Dr. Van Helsing seems to have her as an ally, along with his living Hunters. You really don't believe she exists?" Ginny eyes him.

Shrug… "Everyone's heard the legends, the TV show's been very popular...Even a few vampiral heroes tossed in, after all. But I've never encountered anyone who really met her...Anyway, the last stories claimed she left this earthly plane with her boyfriend...Husband...Whatever, for bliss in Heaven or some such twaddle, decades ago."

"But she's always come back..." Ginny notes. "When needed...At least that's what our folks say. And Van Helsing seems to bear that out."

"Well...Why now?" Simon frowns. "What's the big threat. We vampires aren't massing to rule the world...Unless your folks…?" eyes her.

"Not that I'm aware of...My owners just want to live in peace..."

"Yes...But...Where? You were lying about Europe, I'm sure. Where did they plan to move too, Ginny? Just a rough idea, in the interests of open negotiations and trust..."

"They'll be in America...That's all I can tell you." she shakes head. "You know I'd die to protect them."

"Fair enough...But very rough..." he ponders. "My, my, my...The Slayer, real?...After all. You know? I once considered taking that girl, Ms. Gellar? Have my own Buffy dancing in my clubs...But she got married and there are all sorts of problems in taking anyone so famous. Then she had kids and I hate to take humans with little children. Seems cruel and the kids whine and end up being eaten or starving, fouling up your lair...Also the Council has a rule against it..." shrug...

"Tell me...Is Van Helsing impressive? Even just as a ghost…?" he asks, suddenly.

"I haven't seen him manifest...Myself." Ginny shrugs.

"But you have been possessed, by him?" smile. "What was that like? I imagine you must be rather angry at him...So creepy." grin… "To have him crawling around inside your skin...Kinky though, too. Did you enjoy it?" malicious grin...

"I don't remember...I was, but I only know what Jen told me. He was polite, he didn't harm me."

"And he told 'Jen' what, exactly?"

"Where did you get your information about his interaction with us?" Ginny returns, calmly.

"From a good source, rather intimately connected..." he smiles. "Oh, posh...Why not? Lesley!"

Lesley, alert, hastens over...

"Meet actress, singer-dancer, ingenue...Vampire Hunter and distant relation of Abraham Van Helsing, Lesley Ciara Helsing. Take a bow, Lesley..." Simon urges. Lesley bowing…

….

The transport van...Parked in a lot under an awning about three blocks from the parking garage where Eloise and Erika now awaited them as they watched over the office building…

"So...We've stopped here at Jen's suggestion..." smile to Jen up front in driver's seat who beams back…Laszlo in his great coat next to a nervous Nadja in hers...Both and Nandor under the large rug pulled by Jen and Martha from the Cravensworths' crypt. "Given if we move in closer, Simon is likely to sense us and call for reinforcements who may be near at hand, if only in human form as none of us have sensed vampires in the near area to almost the building..."

"Fine, great...But we can't just sit here..." Nadja fumes. "My poor Ginny could be dying for us right now..."

"We're all ready to die for you..." Martha calls back from her seat.

"No need as yet, Martha..." Nandor, next to Laszlo under rug.

"Yes, die later..." Nadja frowns… "Help us come up with a plan now..."

"Suppose we send Erika in..." Laszlo ponders. "She's a member of the office team and due in...She can admit up front she's mine and convince Simon she's just there for business. Colin could drain Simon and his minions dry and she and Ginny dispose of them. Or take them prisoner, whichever..."

"Eloise is better fighter...And unthralled." Nadja notes.

"Simon isn't too keen on werewolves..." Laszlo shakes head. "He could kill her and claim he thought she wasn't one of ours before Ginny told him. Or merely see it as our attack and kill them all."

"You can send me..." Jen calls back. "He wants to destroy me, he'll talk to me."

Laszlo, cautiously peering from under rug. She regarding him with arch smile… "Herr Cravensworth..." nod.

"Doctor, you might give a warning when you're going to take our ladies..." he frowns.

...


	58. Chapter 58

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LVIII…

"So you're one of them...A Hunter?" Ginny eyes Lesley.

"I was...Till Simon captured me...And made me his..."

"Plaything, dog, doll...Info source on Vampire Hunters..." Simon helpfully notes from his seat.

"Anything you like, my darling..." Lesley, beaming at him.

"And you came when he did...Your distant relation, the ghost of Van Helsing?" Ginny asks.

"No...I've been here a couple of years. I was sent to kill Simon since I wanted a career on Broadway and had a good shot, which helped me get close to him, through his theater connections..."

"A woman of many interests...Till she met me." Simon beams.

"But your...Whatever distant...Relative, Van Helsing sent you?"

"Not in person...I've never seen his ghost...Though I knew people, in our group, who took orders and got information from him." Lesley shrugs.

"Did you take any of them?" Ginny turns to Simon. Who sighs…

"No...They were too careful. They keep separate and only exchange information by various means...Even old snail mail. Lesley's never met any of the local Hunters. Too dangerous that one of us might take one...As I did." smile…

"And she told you Van Helsing was urging his descendants to hunt our owners?" Ginny, eyeing Lesley. "Is that true?" to Lesley who eyes Simon…

"Please, dear...We don't want to get off on the wrong foot with our allies...No, she didn't." Simon shrugs. "She'd no idea, did you?"

"No..." Lesley agrees. "I never heard a thing about anyone but my own targets. Including Simon..."

"That's hardly getting off on the right foot, Simon..." Ginny notes. "How did you learn Van Helsing was after my Mistress and my other Overlords?"

"Excuse me? Virginia?" Jen, standing in the doorway, in her cleaning clothes, to the startled looks of Simon, Ginny, Victor...And the quick tensing of Lesley. "Really sorry to interrupt but you weren't answering when we tried to reach you." she closes door.

"Miss Jennifer, how nice to see you again..." Simon, pausing… "Oh..." he eyes her carefully as she regards him sternly.

"Dr. Van Helsing, I presume? So...We meet again..." he notes.

…

"Lesley had no idea she'd been possessed when our friend the good Doctor last spoke to me, through her…" Simon eyes Jen, cool stare.

"Did you, dear?" turns to Lesley who shakes head, a bit stunned.

"No...I didn't, Simon...I'd never lie about that..."

"Of course not, dear heart...You weren't allowed to remember. As Ginny here doesn't remember..."

"And she/he threatened you...Demanded you not kill my Mistress? And the others? Is that true, Jen...Doctor?" Ginny, glance to Jen.

"We did..." Jen nods.

"Why?" Ginny stares. "You want them dead...Why did you threaten him…? And after he took your own descendant, a Hunter?"

"They must not die by foul and unclean hands, at the wrong time, Virginia. And my descendant's fate is a separate matter...I haven't abandoned her, she must know that." careful nod to Lesley.

"You can't take me away from Simon..." Lesley frowns. "Simon…?"

"Calmly, dear...No one is taking anyone. Right now."

"Part of the deal? You'll have to let her go?" Ginny eyes Simon. He smiles...

"Simon...No...Please..." Lesley, anxiously. "I love you..." She glares at Jen… "Let me kill her now..."

"We've discussed this, dear. It won't do any more good than killing yourself as you offered after I first told you he'd used you to approach me. Now, hush and let the good doctor...Lady...Speak."

"You violated our agreement, Mr. Devious..." Jen notes. "You were not to interfere nor harm these creatures and those they'd enthralled."

"No one..." grim tone… "No one, especially a mere mortal, even if from beyond the grave, tells Simon the Devious what to do...But, I've not harmed them...Yet. And, thanks to me, the Vampiral Council's too busy quaking in said boots to learn about their involvement here and prevent you from your oh, so noble quest… You and that foul old traitor..."

"You…?" Ginny stares. "You had his people kill those other vampires...To throw your Council off the track, thinking he and his were here for them?"

"Vampires in general, in the tri-state area..." Simon nods. "Now, after all, thanks to my suggestion, a poor innocent baby was freed from his curse. And his almost human protector, that worthless wuss, was sent to his own just reward, no doubt in Heaven...For his compassion..." mock saintly pose, hands together in prayer, head leaning on them.

"They have to die at your hands...I mean, your people's hands...The Slayer's hands..." Ginny, to Jen.

"They are not dying, my dear Virginia..." Jen sighs. "They are being saved. And they must not be killed by the unworthy nor at the wrong time."

"Something to do with salvation, redemption, that sort of nonsense..." Simon shrugs.

"I can't let you kill them, Doctor." Ginny shakes head. "I won't kill Jen now, I know it's no use but I will kill anyone you send or use to attack them...Or die defending them."

"That's the spirit...You cannot find good help like that easily nowadays...I can tell you." Simon beams.

"But why come here, Simon?" Ginny frowns. "Why not leave the Doctor and his people to do their business. You want revenge on my Mistress and her husband...And Master Nandor...Don't you?"

"Dear girl..." Simon mock-shock. "Would I hold a grudge? Against my old chums in favor of the sworn enemy of our people?"

"Yes, you would..." Ginny nods. "I see. You're trying to stop this but not to save them...You mean to kill them yourself..."

"Darling..." mock-horror. "I would never dream of such a thing...Now."

"Virginia...He wants to prevent their salvation." Jen sighs. "He doesn't want them released..."

"Ginny...I am here, unselfishly and at risk, to save my dear friends from destruction. You and I must work together, to save them from this fiend who would take their Immortality..." Simon, noble pose.

"It's your duty, as their minion and familiar..."

"You can't bear the idea the greatest Vampire Hunter of all time is here, back from the grave, to save my friends, can you? And that he isn't even interested in helping you." Ginny sighs at Simon…Who glares. "But...It's true...I have to save them from you, Doctor...Even if Simon's only interest is malicious..." she eyes Jen who nods sadly.

"I understand, Virginia...But don't let your soul despair. We will free you and them. Devious…?" she eyes Simon. "You've broken our agreement and interfered. But you have been of use. Stay out of this and you'll survive...As you are. I can do no more for you. Continue to interfere and your black essence will return to Hell sooner than it might otherwise."

"No one tells me what to do, Doctor! Lesley! Victor! Kill her! Kill! Kill!" he stares at the two...Gasping now…And sinking into his chair...

Damn it… As Victor dusts at Jen's staking...

"Dear one...Keep back..." Jen, holding stake, pulled from jeans' pocket, cautions Lesley who fumes at her…Tensing for a rush...

"Jen…?" Ginny, uncertain…

"Ginny?" Jen stares, looking down at the stake in her hand… "Where are Master Laszlo and the others? We were on our way to Erika and Eloise…What's happened?"

"It's all right, Jennifer. But I must take this child and leave you now..." Lesley smiles at them. "I assure you, she'll be safe."

"No! No fair!" Simon cries from his seat, trying to stand… "She's mine! Damn you! And damn that miserable Colin Robinson!"

"Shouldn't you kill him?" Ginny eyes Lesley. "You said you couldn't break our masters and my Mistress' hold, don't you have to kill him to free her?"

"I like that…!" Simon, hurt tone. "I come here to help and..."

"She's my descendant. My people can help her...And his time is not come, though it will avail him little, he must have his chance at redemption."

"I see." Ginny, quietly. "She was very brave..."

"Yes...And she knows your soul thanks her...Good-bye, for now." Lesley, beaming...

"Kill her, you fool!" Simon fumes at Ginny. "She's a Hunter, she'll kill your Mistress! Jennifer, do your Duty and save Cravensworth!"

"Gin?" Jen, confused… "What should I do? Should I kill anyone?"

"She's not here to kill our Overlords...Let her go." Ginny shakes head. "Doctor!" she eyes Lesley, now retreating to her office door. "We spared your descendant. Let them be. Let us be. Or we will have to work with Simon and the Vampiral Council to stop your people...And the Slayer."

"Presuming a lot, aren't we? After this shocking betrayal..." Simon, struggling… "And tell that bastard Robinson to stop draining me! Lesley?! You don't want to leave me!"

"That cannot be, Virginia...Jennifer. But don't fear." Lesley, reassuringly. She went out the door.

"Have to get some things for Mr. Devious." she notes to the rather sleepy Anne in passing, Anne nodding...Sure…

"Colin...You can come in now..." Ginny calls to him. He entering, smiling.

"Mr. Robinson?" Jen, puzzled.

"Stop...Draining...Me...Now…!" Simon fumes at Colin as Ginny closes door and moves to desk, pressing to answer Anne's buzz.

"Sure, put her through...Hey, Erika. No, it's fine. Simon's not making any trouble now."

"The thanks I get..." Simon, shaking head.

"Yeah, tell Eloise she and you can come in...What? Oh, they should go home. It's not safe. Tell them to go back, everything's ok here. And we have our buyer..." smile at Simon who eyes her.

"Jen, you better call them too...Tell them Van Helsing's left and things are ok, for now. They need to go home. But be careful."

"I think I'll have to go to them, wherever they are..." Jen notes. "Martha doesn't know how to drive that van of theirs. Hello? Martha? No, I'm not Dr. Van Helsing now..."

Simon glaring at Colin who smiles thinly at him… "Hey, Simon. How's tricks?"

But I know the answer…

Just perfect, partner… Colin thinks.

...


	59. Chapter 59

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LIX…

"Nice place…" Susan stares about the large ranch as Guillermo knocks at the door. "Nursing really pays I guess…" peering out at the wide vista of the property. Acres upon acres of grassland, about a dozen cows and horses roaming…Several of what appear to be Mexican cowboys riding horses or walking about…

"Cousin…" the tall, burly, heavily muscled, Roderigo, in clearly expensive cowboy shirt and jeans, quite nice yet comfortable looking leather boots, embraces Guillermo at the large, hand-carved door…Guillermo gasping… "So good to see you again." Susan at Guillermo's side, Dracula, and Mrs. Afanas behind him.

"Better be careful there…" Susan, anxiously. As elegant in suit and self-coiffed hair as she could manage. "He just recovered from some broken bones…"

"Oh, sorry…" Roderigo sets him down… "My little cousin…I forget you were always a little breakable." Grin. "Well, well…And who do we have here…?"

"Susan Edgerton…Gui's fiancée…" Susan beams. "I do speak Spanish…"

" 'Gui''s fiancée?" Roderigo, staring. Wide smile… "Guillermo? Dear God…This is wonderful, if amazing. When did you become an American gigilo…With name to match, eh… 'Gui' ? Geesh, now I have to go myself if the Yankees are so chockful of terrific beauties...Who even 'speak Spanish'. Just kidding…" beam at Susan. "The kid's great and it's long overdue a smart girl recognized that." Friendly nod.

"Agreed." Susan, nodding firmly.

"Auntie will really be pleased… 'Gui'…" Roderigo beams. "Mrs. Afanas? Dr. Acura? Thanks so much for coming…" offering hand to the doctor who shook it firmly…My boy…

"She'll be…" catch in the strong voice… "So happy…" wiping at cheek. "Sorry, folks. I was determined to keep this a happy time for her. Guillermo, really…I am so glad you made it." Embracing him again, weeping now…

"Me, too…" Guillermo murmurs…Susan standing by, anxious…

"Come in, come in…She's awake." Roderigo urges.

…

Laszlo, in transport van…Under rug…

"Quite a time…Though for the moment, our cavalry charge is on hold. Negotiation in progress. It appears it was Dr. Van Helsing, in my dear Jen's body yet again, to the actual rescue this time, no doubt for his own reasons…"

"Ginny should kill her, just in case." Martha insists from her seat now on the driver's side. Nervously considering the controls and trying to figure out the unique viewing arrangements should she have to drive...

"No, Martha…Your zeal is appreciated, dear…" Nandor notes…From under the rug. "…It would be a wasted effort and cost us our very dear Jennifer. Who may even have retained some useful intelligence from this latest encounter with the Doctor."

"I don't think you can trust Ginny or Jen now, Master." She shakes head. "They've been contaminated…"

Unlike me...

"Nonsense…Stop that, Martha!" Nadja, annoyed. "They were possessed but not defiled…And no one is killing any of my minions without my permission…"

The one annoying thing about some devoted enthrallees the way they always try to do each other down...I know the woman feels inadequate but...

"Nadja is right, Martha…" Nandor, hastily. "You will not kill any of our minions without my express permission."

"Yes, Master." Martha sighs. "No offense intended, ma'am. I'm sure it's just I'm not pretty or young enough to interest Dr. Van Helsing that he hasn't taken me."

"Could be…" Laszlo reflects.

"Laszlo!" Nadja, angry. "Be polite…Ms. Martha is a perfectly lovely mature woman and I'm sure Dr. Van Helsing would be honored to use her. When she is at the right places and times."

"Certainly…" Nandor agrees. "He would be honored and most fortunate, Martha."

"Well…Please kill me, just in case, if he ever should, Master." She urges.

"Martha…Certainly not…Unless circumstances required it." Nandor, firmly. "Should he ever take you, your role is one of intelligence-gathering. Try to remember anything you can of his mind and survive to report back. This is my order."

"Yes, sir." She nods.

"Probably best…" Laszlo agrees. "Sorry there, no offense intended, Miss Martha."

"Yes, Master Laszlo. Thank you."

"So…As to the situation…" Laszlo resumes... "It seems Simon learned of Dr. Van Helsing's interest in us and has offered an alliance…Interesting. It also seems he's been playing both sides and used a descendant of Van Helsing's, a Huntress, sent to kill him, to make contact with the Doctor. And to keep the Vampiral Council off our own tails by making them think the Hunters are attacking our people in their usual randomly cruel way…Even destroying a turned baby…Shocking."

"Laszlo…That was the baby you turned." Nadja, frowning… "And a shame the Huntress, so-called, failed."

"Even so…Still shocking…Though I suppose it's nice the child's at peace. Quite a bother, a baby like that. Vampires are not really suited to caregiving and it was always attacking human familiars..." slight sigh...

"And he did it…As one might suspect…Not out of the milk of vampiral fraternity…But to make us suffer. Just in case the Professor really is 'saving' us. Charming…Still, given we want to survive…And we do…Seems we may have to consider accepting his offer. Or eliminate him before he alerts the Council and they do a preemptive strike on us, hoping to drive Van Helsing off by killing us themselves or even lure his people into a battle on their ground using us as lures. And you can be sure if they believe their security depends on it, they won't botch the job with us the next time."

"We can't trust that bastard…" Nadja shakes head. "He wants us dead, just in his own way."

"Well…We do want to remain dead as we are…There may be common ground here." Laszlo notes.

"There is the issue of Van Helsing's descendant…" Nandor points out. "Even now she is hurrying under his control to find other Hunters, perhaps the Slayer…She may lead them to us or give them word that Simon has broken their alliance."

"They must already know where we are, at the Residence, if they have any communication with the Professor…" Nadja, anxiously.

"Yes…It's a question as to why they haven't attacked yet. Building their numbers, perhaps? Awaiting the Slayer's arrival?" Laszlo speculates.

"Simon?" he puts phone to ear…

Back at Ginny's office, Simon fumes… "Yes, I've nothing better to do than sit around while you and your friends pontificate…What is it?" annoyed.

"Any ideas as to why the Hunters haven't attacked yet? At our home…?"

"Van Helsing hasn't confided his battle plans to me. And Lesley…My poor Lesley…Didn't know of them. Say…" Simon glances about room.

"You owe me one minion, Cravensworth. Hows about one of the sheep in the office to seal our deal…?"

"Certainly not…Those ladies, human or enthralled are ours, under our protection…"

"That brunette at the desk is pretty enough…Though I do like redheads…"

"No, Simon!" Nadja cuts in. "They're ours and we're not having a spy in our midst."

"Fine…I'll take her home and have her dance in my club…" Simon shrugs. "She could be our go-between…"

"No, Simon." Laszlo firmly. "You get a reasonable price on our house and possibly an alliance…No minions included."

"They leave your awesome 'protection' every night. I could take one and you'd never know…" sneering…

"Please…One can spot your thrallees a mile away…" Nadja, scornfully. "Even Ginny sensed that girl you brought…"

"And I sensed yours…Though, fine…Good job on Ginny here." Simon eyes Ginny at her desk, nodding…

"She retains a very take-charge attitude and thinks to some extent for herself. Impressive…"

"Thanks you." Nadja, graciously. "And the kudos for taking a Huntress…A descendant of Van Helsing's? How did you manage that?"

"My skills at hypnosis and thrall are unparallel, dear…" Simon beams.

"She deliberately let him sense her…" Ginny corrects. "Van Helsing's people must have arranged it, maybe he even pushed her…Well, he's a good man, the Professor, by his pov...She must have volunteered."

"Excuse me…?" Simon glares.

"He wanted to make contact with you, he sent her and had her fall into your grip. It was deliberate. You're probably lucky she wasn't actually sent to kill you." Ginny notes. "But you knew, she told you...She couldn't keep it back from you."

"Really?" Jen, seated now by Ginny's right, stares.

"That's…" Simon fumes… "How could you know all that?"

"Van Helsing wouldn't risk harming us. He certainly wouldn't throw his people, especially his own flesh and blood away. He wouldn't allow them to send her to you alone, unless he had to and she agreed to risk it. She wasn't out to kill you and you know it, she told you, but you made her lie about that. They don't want you…At least not right now." Ginny shrugs. "They wanted our Overlords safe from you and the Council, to keep you from killing them before they could reach them."

"Very good, Ginny…" Laszlo's voice on phone, eager. "I say, I think you've got it."

"Very nice, my girl." Nadja's, pleased.

"They need to kill the ones they hope to save in their own time, at the right moment…When conditions are right...And that's why they've not yet attacked." Ginny nods. "Something to do with redemption..."

"Really?" Laszlo, rather taken by the notion… "So there's something noble about us, etc? Worthy of Redemption?"

"Of course, Master..." Jen, warmly, from her seat in the office. "I think there must be, Master Laszlo..." Ginny agrees.

"Disgusting...But what I'd expect..." Simon sneers. "Yes...Brilliant…Oh, you go girl!" Simon, mock-cheer. "And I would care how your owners die? I'm jealous of their potential…urgh…Redemption?"

"Of course you are, you prick." Nadja calls, over phone.

"For that I should…!" Simon, tensing…

"Don't…" Colin urges from his chair.

"You worthless dweeb…Your kind ought to be exterminated!" Simon fumes. "You and that old traitor wuss, Dracula. You're nothing but traitors to our kind…All our kind."

Now be fair...Colin smiles at Simon…

Dracula would probably pray over your grave or offer some regret on your damnation...Me, I'll dance on it.

"Dracula?" Nandor's voice…

"Dracula? The guy in the book?" Jen asks, puzzled.

"Dracula? Is he here, really?" Nadja staring.

Knew it all along…Laszlo nods, sagely…

"All for Redemption…And not enough that he shames himself…He would defile all of our people he can…Helping our enemy. What a wuss…" Simon, bitterly.

"Well…There is a certain Romance to it…" Laszlo's voice on phone notes.

"Oh, please…I am the Soul of Romance…" Simon frowns. "But this is just cruelty. Depriving your own mate of her Immortality? Helping our enemies to do the same to others? I don't see Romance, friend…I see…" solemn tone… "Genocide."

"Did he really do it? Finally save his wife?" Najda asks over phone…Trying to seem horrified, but unable to keep the wonder and curiosity down…

"Well, not 'save'…Of course…" she notes.

And a woman...One who truly loved her mate…? Even if cursed, without a soul…?

Perhaps she could...Too? Glance at Laszlo…

No…Lose him forever when his soul rejects me, however grateful for my help.

"The safety of ashes…The security of some fairy tale about Heaven…" Simon rolls eyes. "Of course a lot of hooey about her possible rebirth to join him from time to time while he remains here continuing to 'atone'…For what I ask you? Killing his food like any human? Bestowing Immortality on the best of them or those who've otherwise won his admiration? Stopping evildoers and sending them off to their punishment, fairly often? Hell, our kind deserve the heartiest of thanks from Humanity. And Dracula the curses of all, both his human and his vampiral victims…" solemn tone.

"Oh, please…Simon." Laszlo's voice heavily sarcastic. "Most of us do it out of boredom."

He actually did it?…Redemption. And his wife saved too, at last? Damned show-off…Nandor sighs.

"Oh, Jen..." Laszlo asks over phone… "You suppose you could have Erika and Eloise come in and take over supporting Ginny and you come drive us? Martha's a bit tentative on working this vehicle."

…

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph..." the elegant-looking, white-haired woman in her robe and nightdress, propped on pillows to seating position in her large bed, eyes Susan now at her order, seated in chair by her side, holding her hand. "How did you land this beauty, Guillermo? My dear girl...This truly makes my possibly last day..." warm smile. "Though one never knows, no long faces, children." Rosa eyes Guillermo and Roderigo. "Kiss me, dear child..." she smiles to Susan. Who stands and kisses her cheek with smile.

"Philippe, Cicely...I'm so glad you could come. Forgive me if my edge is a tiny bit dull...The drugs are cramping my style."

"Not at all, Rose..." Dracula smiles. "I am glad to find you so well..."

"Illusion, but a good one. I'm in no pain. How are you, old friend?"

"Well, well...Busy in my practice still...But I was so glad to have a chance to meet your nephew here." Dracula notes, smiling at Guillermo. "We flew in together and have stayed at the same hotel, with Cicely here as well."

"Rosa..." Cicely, beaming…Coming closer to bed.

"Cicely..." Rosa put up a hand for her to take, Susan stepping back to Guillermo, taking his hand…He looking down at it... "Sorry to hear about your husband. I know how devoted you were to him."

Seventy-six years, much as his supposed familiar...Guillermo thought...Yeah, pretty devoted.

"You all right, Sue?" he eyes her pale, wan look…

"A lot of stuff in here...I feel a little light-headed." she indicated the crucifixes, candles, and religious paintings, and items about the room.

"Roderigo? Could you take Sue for some air?" he turns to his cousin beside them. "It's a bit close in here for her."

"Sure...Come on, cousin." Roderigo waves her over toward the door. "Auntie? Back in a few..."

"That's fine...But come back in a bit, child..." Rosa calls to Susan. "I have something for you..."

"Yes, sorry...I'm just a little tired." Susan waved a bit, following Roderigo out.

"Poor child..." Rosa eyes Guillermo while holding Cicely's hand. "Enthralled, clearly...Guillermo..." reproving look.

"Auntie...I'm trying to help her. Keep her safe...All of them..."

"Well, you need to do a better job of it..." she frowns. "Cicely? I'm glad to not have to kill you. It's been a long time."

"I don't regret my choices, Rosa." Mrs. Afanas, proudly... "Barren was careful only to take evildoers or minions…And I know his soul is free and pure."

"You were always a wild one...She was always a wild one, Guillermo." Rosa shakes head.

She was…? He eyes Mrs. Afanas in her pink and beige suit...

…

From parked rental car, Phyllis scanning the ranch grounds of Guillermo's aunt…

Technically, a violation of his order to stay at the hotel and do research via Internet...But after all, he might be the Boss, but he wasn't Mistress Nadja. And it was her duty to protect the Chief Minion, even if he might not wish her protection. And even apart from her duty to the man she loved…. This was a dangerous country even without the Supernatural stuff thrown in…

Highlighted by the two bodies she'd left in their car, now hidden in a ravine down the road...Two punks who'd apparently sought to kidnap a rich tourist they'd assumed defenseless. Though thanks for the assault rifle, boys...She notes, eyeing the rifle in her passenger seat. Hopefully, it won't be needed but always good to have a little extra something, even with the adrenalin rush super-strength...

She briefly pictures her son Sean learning of his mother's badass new streak one day...Hopefully and surely not because she'd have to kill him. But it's all just the power of Love, Seany. She raises binoculars, scanning again...And again thanks for being well-equipped, boys. I didn't have time to find a shop selling these.

…

"I better see Jen out and explain things to my guys out there, best I can..." Ginny notes to Colin. "You got him for now? No offense, Simon...The Mistress and Masters seem willing to accept you as an ally but till we're solid I need to have you held down a bit and keep you in here..." she indicates her office bathroom. "Just remember, I've opened two of my windows. You'll fry if you try to escape before we finish our negotiations."

"Sure...I've got him." Colin nods. "Windows or no, he's going nowhere."

"In the interests of my people, I'll swallow this humiliation...For now." Simon, calmly. "Tell the guys I hope they pay heed to my efforts to save them and all of us, dearie." he addresses Jen, standing in the bathroom doorway. "The Doctor has good taste, I'll say that..."

Ginny and Jen heading out…

"Anne...Hold all calls." Ginny informs the intern as they pass her, now just recovering from Colin's steady drain…

"Cleanup crew at the Cravensworths..." Jen explains, with grin, to Billie's questioning look...Jen?...At her outfit…

"Erika? You and Eloise can come in now" Ginny tells her phone as they reach the far end of the office, away from the staff cubicles... "Simon Devious is contained for now. No, we can't trust him but the Overlords are considering an alliance and Colin is holding him down, in his way. Just watch him and release him if they say to...Or have Eloise kill him, but not till they approve it. I would too, but we're under orders here. Check with Master Laszlo if you want..."

"Should we trust him, let him live...Or whatever he's doing?" Jen eyes her as Ginny closes phone.

"We have our orders, Jen." Ginny sighs. "But we'll watch him and do whatever's necessary. At least now we have some idea of his relations with Van Helsing and we know he wasn't staging all this himself."

"Actually, Gin...I was thinking about Colin..." Jen eyes her.

...

In Ginny's office bathroom…

Colin pleasantly noting it was the perfect place to talk in private...

"What were you doing?" Simon fumes at Colin. "Draining me? You want me to tear you limb from limb? I thought we had an agreement?!"

"And it included you promising to listen to my advice. You can't take or kill their thrallees or anyone else here."

"I…Can't?" Simon, raising himself erect. Hmmn…He felt himself weakening…

"Don't be a fool. If you press me I'll drain you down to where even the weakest human can kill you or right down to dust…" Colin, calmly. "You promised to let me handle things, let me handle them."

"This is handling them? Your companions get all they want…I get a stinking house full of rats and corpses?! Though, to be sure it is a fine old place…" he notes. "You promised me revenge! And Laszlo's witch skin hat…"

"You were ready to fight them here, now?…Alone except for that idiot of yours and that simpering little human bitch? Who's now firmly in the possession of her great whatever?"

"Hey…Lesley is a wonderful girl." Simon glares. "She was on Broadway, you know. Nominated for a Tony. And the day I can't take on Laszlo Cravensworth, Nandor the Relentless…Nadja…Even alone…" he pauses, weary.

"And me…Well, drained dry by me…"

"You…You're betraying me?!"

"Not at all. Our partnership still stands. Sorry I couldn't support you then but you're the one in violation of the terms we agreed on."

"I'm to sit here…Let that groveling minion of Nadja's…!"

"Let her…Yeah. And let her alone. And the others... She's just gonna sell you a house, after all…Not steal your Unmanhood."

That deed done long ago, buddy…Thin smile.

"And you're supposed to want this alliance..."

"But did you see the price?" Simon, sincerely angry. "She's cheating me…And doing it for them!" he fumes.

"I told you how this would play. This is nothing, you can afford it…And once you own the place you can do what you like…"

"Piss on their graves! Burn their most precious possessions! Stomp on their charred bones! Tear that damned garden of Laszlo's out and put in an ornamental pond, in Japanese style. That will be so elegant…" he enthuses.

"Very feng shui."

"And, cherry on the cake...They'll die...As you promised and we agreed…None of that 'redemption' crap?" Simon eyes the smiling Colin.

"If we don't let them be heroes, rushing to save their human slaves or such pathetic bullcrap. But if you keep this up, Van Helsing's efforts will succeed…They're off to Redemption City…I'm cheated…You're dust and your essence sits alone, in Hell, with me and those idiots of yours for company."

Simon ponders…

No tete-a-tete with Nadja, with all Eternity to win her dark essence from Laszlo?

Rats…I really thought that last time we had a connection going…

"Damn filthy human spirit! Why did he have to get involved here?"

"It's what the smug little so-and-so does…With his pal…"

"Dracula…That asshole traitor!" Simon sighs wearily. "Could you possibly stop that? I need to sit down."

"Please…" Colin lowers toilet seat for him.

Just the throne for you, partner…

"All right. But I want this done, Robinson. Or I swear I will have your ashes. And I will let our good pals know just how you've been betraying them before I kill you all, even if it means letting their souls escape."

"A deal…Is a deal, Devious. Well, actually I don't give a damn about that, I just want what I want." Colin beams. "So long as I get it, we're good."


	60. Chapter 60

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LX…

"Well, Auntie…" Guillermo begins… "I've come…"

"So you have…" sudden frown, sitting up a bit more… "Tell me you've not wronged that poor girl…Your 'fiancée'…" Rosa, stern look at her increasingly hapless nephew…

"No. No…" he shakes head, putting up hands. "I only want to protect her…"

"Protect her…Uh-huh." Glare… "She seems pretty unprotected to me…" hands folded, sharp gaze.

"I swear, Auntie…I haven't taken advantage…" he squirms a bit…

Do we have to do this in front of others…? Nervous glance to a sympathetic-looking Dracula, Mrs. Afanas likewise offering somewhat kindly glance.

"I hope not. For your sake…Soul and body…Guillermo, Guillermo…" shakes head.

"I suppose…I must seem a great disappointment, Auntie…"

"No…" Rosa eyes Guillermo, now by her bedside. "After all, you are not entirely…" quick cough…

He eyes her anxiously…

"It's just a cough, boy…Not entirely to blame…" Rosa, resumed, sternly, brushing back silver strands of hair. "You were taken away, to America, by your mother before you had any chance to learn our past and calling. The instinct, drawing you to the suffering and them to you, still existed, but without guidance, it took another form, now hopefully curbed and returned to its proper path, thanks to your great-great-great granduncle…And your mother, God rest my sister's foolish soul, was not the sort to give you even vague guidance. I'm sorry but that is the truth. Flighty woman, mind of a flea…" sigh, vexed wave of hands.

"Papa was the Hunter…? He wasn't of your direct family though he and Mama were third cousins…"

"She also had Hunter blood, of course…But never was trained in any way, since I was the one called and she'd had no interest in any case…I don't believe she even knew of us, outside family legends that bored her, or that your father hunted the undead until after his death."

"Father died killing vampires? Mama always tole me…"

"Hit by a truck on a US interstate when his broke down. Yes, he was. This is real life, boy. We don't always die romantically fighting the Evil. In fact we rarely do these days."

Frown at Cicely Afanas' slightly arch look… "Yes, Cicely…Your husband played a role there, tempering down matters and tamping down ambitions, such as they were. He was wise in that and you in guiding him…" nod with slight frown.

"An old argument of ours…" she notes to Guillermo…

Who suddenly pictured two young, quite vibrant Huntresses…One fiercely waving the other off with stake from the somewhat weakened Barren Afanas, a bit more human in appearance at this time. The other, recognizably a young Rosa, grimly holding her ground, ready to strike.

"Guillermo…Am I boring you with my dying words?" present day Rosa, sternly.

"Sorry…You were saying, Auntie?"

"Yes, well…In truth, vampires rarely go beyond a few thrill killings and ritual massacres over and above what they need to survive. And unlike in 'Buffy' the Apocalypse has never been in the balance, at least not till nuclear weapons and this global climate change…I'm afraid we don't save the world every week, boy."

Dracula, faint smile…Well…Perhaps every once in a while…

"Though we do play a role in helping the suffering and freeing their innocent victims. Perhaps that's why so many of us with the calling in our family turn to nursing, as even you did…" Rosa notes with wry smile.

"Nursing…Vampires…" stern look, faint smile immediately. "Though I do like the 'geriatric nursing fellowship' bit. That was clever…And will be a good cover for you in the future. However long that may be…"

"It really was a fellowship…I never lied about that."

"That's true. I've kept an eye on you besides just sending money and gifts and having you come for visits at Christmas and Easter…In fact, I saw to it Philippe here was on the review committee for your thesis…"

"I honestly thought it well done…" Dracula smiles.

"I'm so sorry, Auntie…" Guillermo forlornly. "I should have left them long ago…"

"Someone should have gotten you away from them long ago…If I'd known your foolish mother had taken up with a vampire as his cow…That is what she was, boy. And was indulging your fantasies…I'd've had him killed sooner and taken you from her care."

"You had 'Uncle Morris' killed?" Guillermo stares.

"Wish I could have done it myself and gotten you away then…Would have if my people had said you were being abused."

"He was very kind, what I remember…He never took too much from Mother or any from me. I didn't even know he was a vampire while he lived with us. He just always had to leave for work before sunup and came home after sunset."

"And that's why he died at peace…When I finally tracked you and my fool sister down and learned of your situation." Rosa nods. "His soul free… His decency couldn't be smothered completely even by the demonic drives…So…We chose, and colleagues were able, to give him peace." Sigh. "Though it did no good for your Mother to be freed from him…Mind of a flea…As you know all too well, my love." Sigh, a kindly look now, reaching to pat his arm.

Actually I think she was a lot more stable with him, Guillermo thinks. She only really went down hill after he died in his "work accident". Especially in her choice of partners…He winces.

"I know I should have intervened and tried to take you from her in those days, when we first located you, Guillermo, before she fled with you again." Rosa regards his downcast look. "But I didn't believe it right to do so then, interfere with a mother's natural right, and I hoped, always, my sister would find herself, and a decent man. I must admit frankly…" wan smile to Dracula… "That vampire of hers was in fact the best of them… Then, she and you had disappeared and I feared to lose all contact with you if I tried to act beyond answering her occasional requests for money. But I see now, I should have…" sigh…

"Then your mother died, still human, thank God…And I thought you were free and that it was best I keep all the family secrets from you, you having borne enough in your life. Unless and until you gave signs of the Calling…"

"And it was after that you became obsessed with vampires, my boy?" Dracula, gently.

"Mother told me what he was…One night when we were watching 'Interview With the Vampire' just after he died. And that it wasn't true that vampires had to be cruel and evil. Though she never said anything about our family's heritage. So…I started reading up and watching some movies. Then Mama died and I was alone…Except for, you Auntie and the folks here. I dunno, I thought about what she'd told me…And I kept thinking she might have turned, I mean since he'd fed on her steadily and I wasn't sure then what was involved. I hated the thought I'd be separated from her by that…And he'd been the only person among her boyfriends who'd ever been good to her and kind to me." shrug.

"Then in college I got into some groups that were all about the supernatural and the Undead and finally met some real familiars who told me it was really neat to work for vampires, including a nurse who cared for one. That they weren't really evil, like Mama said…And you could make a real difference in their lives…Though I did run away when she tried to lure me to the house where her Master lived and she was enthralled it turned out. But others who weren't told me you didn't have to be enthralled, you could volunteer in exchange for eternal life later…And even a good deal of money and such, a really nice lifestyle, if your vampire or community of them was fond of you. It sounded so glamorous…They'd take care of you now and all that power once you were turned. And living forever… And…Well, I was a kid who was always kinda fat and not too pretty…The idea I could have any girl I wanted really appealed… I just felt called to it, in the end. Then I answered a Craigslist ad for a geriatric care aid, after a vampire familiar told me what it was really an ad for, and met Master Nandor…"

"You felt a call…?" Rosa askes. "Apart from the cheap glamour, power, and your raging hormones?"

"I dunno…I just felt that it was the career path for me. It did kinda fit into my geriatric nursing training, in some ways…And after I met Master Nandor, I felt like this was my place…Like I was where I was meant to be."

"Yes, you were…A bit roundabout, but you were in the place Destiny intended for you." Rosa nods.

"It's a difficult path sometimes, honey." Mrs. Afanas notes sympathetically. "Most of us get training and support when young, at least of a kind…And still some are lured by the power and immortality…Or, as in my case, by love." She smiles fondly at the memory…

"They're not truly evil…I mean Evil…" Guillermo sighs. "They don't really enjoy killing…Well, maybe sometimes…Usually just when people are jerks or evil themselves. And they've never tormented anyone. Held them captive against their will, for months, maybe. But generally…"

Rosa eyeing him…

"You care for them…For your Master, Nandor?"

"I know it's wrong…Evil, wrong, I guess…But I do…" Guillermo shakes head.

"That's not Evil, Guillermo." Dracula smiles. "Confused, perhaps...But not Evil, evil."

"No, it's how we should feel…" Rosa agrees. "But you must move on to see that what you love is not the Darkness in them, not the demonic side…But the souls you can feel dimly, crying out to you."

"I've done terrible things for them…And nothing for the people they...I let them…" Guillermo, sobbing now.

"Poor boy, no…" Mrs. Afanas pats his shoulder. "Well, perhaps some terrible things…But…"

He looks round at the three…

"Did I do it…Deliberately? Was I trying to earn their trust, not knowing…? All in order to kill them?"

"You were learning, Guillermo…" Rosa sighs. "You were learning to love them and believe them worthy of your efforts. And you needed to. Only loving and having faith in them can you have any hope of saving them…Not simply destroying them, removing them from the Earth. This is the noblest part of our calling…And it's rare any of us are chosen for it. As Cicely was…As the Slayer was, when she transcended her calling, for love…And now, you are…" smiling.

"And now…You can hope to help them, with our help." Dracula nods.

Polite knock… "Auntie? Folks?" Roderigo's voice… "Miss Susan here is feeling a little better. Ok to come in?"

"We'll talk more later…" Rosa notes. "Don't worry, there's time."

"Auntie…?" Guillermo eyes her strong look with careful sidelong glance. "Are you really dying?"

"Yes, my darling…" wistful look. "But…There's dying…And there's 'dying'." She smiles.

…

"Well…" Laszlo notes to camera, still under rug in transport van, face lit by camera light… "A bit anticlimactic…We're withdrawing to our Residence, Jennifer having rejoined us safely. As Jennifer…Right, my dear?"

"The Doctor is out, yes, Master!" Jen, smiling, at the wheel…A somewhat wary Martha beside her in passenger seat.

"We've not yet reached a decision regards Simon. His alliance might be the way to go, for now. So long as we leave our options open. But there is the profound attractiveness of having Ginny and Eloise drag him out into the light and finishing him once and for all…"

"Yes…" Nadja nods. "Still, he has contact with Van Helsing, controls one of his descendants or did, and he has other sources of the information. And if he dies, at our hands…The Vampiral Council surely will learn of it from his people…"

"Indeed…" Nandor agrees. "From a military point of view I would say our best option is to let him live for now…Make the alliance but maintain constant guard."

"At least it would allow us to unload the rattrap and move on to our wonderful new place…" Nadja notes. "Do you think he really doesn't know where we plan to go?"

"Possible…" Laszlo shrugs. "The transactions are secure and none of our people have been taken as yet that we know of…"

"If any of the unthralled ladies had been taken, surely Colin Robinson would have sensed it…And they would have moved to help protect him." Nandor notes.

"Yes…Might be wise for one of us to pay a call and check everyone, just in case." Laszlo points out.

"Well, we did plan to attend the celebration for the closing…And sign there." Nadja suggests.

"Is that wise, ma'am?" Jen calls. "Simon might try a strike there and then…"

"If so he will either strike there or at the Residence anyway…And we can handle Simon and his idiots." Laszlo waves a hand. "Have no fears, there, Jennifer."

"No, Master." She agrees.

"Wasn't my Ginny magnificent back there? Jennifer?" Nadja, enthusing.

"She was, ma'am…Gin's always been level-headed in a crisis!" Jen calls back.

"And you, my girl…" Laszlo calls. "Excellent work…"

"Gotta thank the Doctor on that, sir." She replies.

"Well, you still performed very well. I am pleased."

"Thanks so much, Master." Slight blush… "I live to serve…"

"Well, did you remember anything from the Doctor?" Martha asks, a bit tersely.

Didn't seem all that wonderful to me…And as she says, it was mostly the Doctor.

Though I guess Ginny did her job well…

"Not really…" Jen sighs. "Sorry, guys…Master."

"Quite all right, dear…" Nadja calls. "As Laszlo says, you did well."

"As have you, dear Martha…" Nandor calls.

"Oh…Thank you, Master!" Martha, beaming.

"Excuse me…" Laszlo opens Nadja's buzzing cell… "Yes, Virginia? Are Erika and Eloise there now? Excellent…Yes, as to Simon…One mo…" he looks at the other two as all sit under rug pondering…

"Probably best to hold off for now…" Nadja, shrugging. "Thumb's up."

"Agreed." Nandor nods.

"Right…Virginia? Yes, he can go in peace…I mean, don't stake or roast him, let him go home…Tell him, yes, we agree to an alliance but we'll work out the details later. Give him Nadja's cell number and tell him to call us tonight, say…Nine?" another look round.

"Good for Jennifer and the others." Nadja nods. "Not too late." "Yes, very good." Nandor agrees.

"Nine…" Laszlo tells phone. "See he gets off all right but have Colin keep him down till he goes. And keep a close eye on your ladies for the rest of the day. I don't want him taking anyone. Good. We'll all gather at the Residence tonight…If that works for Erika and Eloise…They can phone in if not…That'll be fine."

"Yes?" Martha had opened her phone. "Oh, hi Jackie. No, we're on our way, they're not dead(er)…No, I don't think so. Master? Jackie is at the Residence, she didn't have the pass code and was knocking. She wanted to know if you all were still alive and if she should kill herself if her Mistress is dead?"

"Yes, as to alive…" Nandor notes.

"No as to killing herself, the silly child…" Nadja calls. "But she must be still exhausted…Tell her to go home and rest and come back tonight. That's an order."

…

"Real estate? Really…A very interesting and I hear, profitable, profession…" Rosa smiles at Susan.

"Well, not so noble as Gui's work with the elderly…But it can be fun and if you're good you can make out pretty well."

"So, Guillermo will be marrying you for your money…As well as your beauty?" Rosa, wicked grin, Guillermo wincing...

"He deserves both…And everything else I can give him." Susan, fondly.

"I do hope so…" Rosa nods. "Well, this has been a fine first visit but I'm afraid I must rest for a bit. Don't look that way, Guillermo. I've no intention of dying any sooner than I must. Besides, you all should have some lunch…Roderigo?"

"It's all set, Auntie. Come on folks…I'll be right back, Auntie." Roderigo waves all to the door.

"Just one moment, Guillermo." Rosa calls him back. "We'll keep it brief, Roderigo." She assures his worried look.

"We'll see you later, dear Rosa." Dracula calls…All but Guillermo leaving room and Roderigo closing door on the two.

"You've read the Book?" she asks…Guillermo nodding.

"A little hard with Sue there and some other stuff going on but…"

"Was it informative? I always found it a bit too specific and dry but useful on tactics and the history, but not much help strategically…" she notes.

"Yeah…" he nods. "Kinda dry…And it didn't help me make a decision…"

"Only you can, Guillermo…You know that."

"It would help to know when and why…?"

"That will come to you…The Book is to provide you with proof that we can defeat these creatures and some tactical help to do so. Think of it as a training manual…."

"Auntie, you really have fought and killed vampires, right?"

"A number, in my day…Some outside my day…" smile.

"Did you ever care for any of them? Like them?" he eyes her. "Have one who was like a father to you? Well, maybe…An uncle? Friends…?"

"No, I didn't…Among those I hunted. Though Philippe Acura, as he is now known, is a dear friend and a good and courageous comrade in the fight." Rosa sighs. "But, believe me, Guillermo…It's a vital part of what you've been called to do here that you care for them like this…I was never chosen for such, the hardest and noblest part of our calling. Saving those we hunt..." she eyes him solemnly.

"And, my darling...My dearest..." she sighs. "You know what the price may be, even if you succeed."

"Yeah..." nod. Sigh…

"Auntie...Did Great x whatever Granduncle care for Dracula?" he asks.

"Yes. They became the truest of friends and brothers during their quest…Which is good, since otherwise one would have inevitably killed the other, leading to the doom of many lost souls. Perhaps even the Slayer's."

"You know the Slayer? She really is here, back from the Dead?" he eyes her.

"No, I've never met her. But…She's in the world…Where just now? I can't say." Shrug. "And no, she cannot do this for you…As you've come to realize, only you can, Guillermo. But she will appear when you need her help." Wan smile…

"Particularly in this case…It involving relatives…"

"Auntie?"

"You should get some lunch and see to your lady friend…And I need a bit of rest…We'll talk more later."


	61. Chapter 61

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXI…

"Do they have to be in here?" Martha fumes at the camera as Jen continues driving and fielding occasional questions from the film crew regards recent events. "They're in the way…We ought to stop and have them leave!" she insists. "They can come back to the house later, if they have to…"

"It's our pledged agreement, Martha…" Nandor's voice from under the rug in the rear of the van. "They are granted our full access."

"Indeed, this is by our decision, Miss Martha." Laszlo notes. "Posterity should have a full and complete account of us."

"It's fine, Martha. Let them be." Nadja calls. "Their friends were good to come and check on my Ginny…"

"If you say so, Master." Martha, stressing the "Master" pointedly. Jen sighing…Martha.

Newbie enthrallees…Always trying to score points with their owner.

…

"Well, Simon…You're free to leave. Sorry we got a little rough there." Ginny notes to Devious, now seated back in her office. "Our friends agree to your offer of an alliance and want you to call at nine tonight. Here's the number…" she offers slip which he takes with annoyed look.

"Be glad I'm a big person and able to see the broad picture, Ms. Zeller…" he frowns… "Could Robinson possibly back off a little?"

"Very little till you leave…Colin?" Ginny turns to Colin who smiles…

"Sure…I'll tune back a little."

"Just don't make any moves…" Eloise in T-shirt and jeans by Ginny eyes him sternly. Erika in her suit, by Eloise likewise regarding sternly.

"Werewolves, vampires, and enthralled humans working together…How inspiring…" Simon sneers, glaring at Eloise who struggles to repress a snarl…

"Down girl…" he glares.

"El…" Ginny as Eloise fumes. "We're trying to keep it stable here. Simon? There'll no call for that sort of hate."

"Sorry…My nature will out sometimes." Simon shrugs. "I apologize, girlfriend." Airy wave as he sets his grey top hat on head once again.

"It's cool…" Eloise, calmly. "Just keep it businesslike."

"Ah, to Business…The true peacemaker…All right then…Let me call some transport." Simon pulls phone.

"Ok, but they meet you at the door. They do not enter and no more than two come out to help you." Ginny insists.

"Fine." Grim tone. "I'll even see they're mere humans."

"Big concession…Considering any of your vamps would go poof or have to stumble around in mummy wrappings to carry you out." Colin smiles.

Simon offering angry grimace… "I lost a dear friend and a talented cow and other friend today…I think I deserve a little consideration for my gracious attitude."

"I'm authorized to drop the price 250K…Compensation." Ginny, shrewd look.

"Done." Simon beams. "A pleasure doing business with you, Virginia, as always. I'll have my lawyer fax you the formal offer and arrange an earnest money transfer."

"Well…We do have another buyer checking the place today. Very motivated." Ginny eyes him. "But I'm sure my Overlords will go with you if you're sure…"

"Althea Reynolds?" Simon smiles.

"One of yours?" Erika stares. "I haft never sensed…" she looks to Ginny, anxiously. "Shouldn't I have…?"

"It's fine, Erika." Ginny shakes head. "Master Laszlo won't be disappointed in you."

"He shouldn't be, sweetheart, don't fret…" Simon grins. "She works for me, yes…But, not enthralled. As with you, Ginny, on our past deal, I find normal humans working for me or with me quite useful. She was just acting as my agent in case our friends found another buyer or refused to sell to me. I actually am the senior partner in her talent agency. After all, theatrical production is one of my sidelines. Greasepaint flows through my veins…" proud gleam…

"Nice way to collect enthrallees, of course. That how you met Lesley?" Ginny eyes him.

"Initially, though I was a fan of long standing…And had no idea she was a Hunteress or seeking me. But you mistake me. I truly admire human artists, I'd never curb their talents with thrall…I've an artistic soul…Well, essence…" Dialing…

"And it would be foolish of me businesswise to take more than the occasional wide-eyed but talentless newcomer to Broadway's bright lights. Though I do take pity on such pathetic creatures from time to time…"

"I'll bet…" Eloise, frowning…

"Hey…" miffed. "Girl, do you have any idea the misery some of these kids endure when their bright dreams burn and crash?" solemn tone. "Lost on the mean streets, homeless, turning to panhandling, prostitution, drugs…Or even…Bad marriages. I've rescued a number of such from such horrors." Proud tone.

"And turned them into cows? Servants? Dancers in your clubs?" Eloise, sternly.

"Oooh, Miss Self-Righteous Werewolf…I wonder how your friends here would feel about their own servitude and your role in furthering it if they were free?" he smiles.

"Don't press me, vamp…" she growls. "I'm keeping an eye on them. They're still living their lives and their owners are keepin' it cool."

"Said the African chief to his entourage as he hands his people over to the slavers for cash, iron nails, and guns…" smile.

"Elly! Not now!" Ginny quickly as Eloise growls fiercely, arching body. Simon now a bit nervous, feeling his weakness continuing…A quick glance to Colin who eyes him…

No way…We have an agreement. Tamp it down, idiot.

"Go out to your desk! Erika and I can handle him with Colin here. Honey, he's just pushing your buttons." Ginny urges.

"Call your dog off!...All right, I'm sorry!" Simon cries as Eloise snarls again at him, viciously now, face vivid with rage.

Hmmn…

"Ok…" Eloise, calming immediately. "Say I like that quivering fear…" grin. "Ginny…Rika?" she pauses, turning slightly. "I really am sorry…But there wasn't much I could do for you guys except try to make sure your guys keep it clean."

"It's fine, El…We're not your responsibility." Ginny smiles wanly. "Go on and make sure the guys out there aren't getting worried. Thanks. And thanks for helping out here."

"Ok, boss…" smile. "It is good to see you taking charge here, Gin. Don't lose that edge."

"Bye, girlfriend…" Simon waves. "Really, a pleasure to meet you."

"I ever see you around my place…I'll kill you, Devious." She notes. "Truce or no…" heading out the door a moment later, greeting Anne cheerily at her desk.

"Casual day for me…" she notes as the office door closes.

"Nice girl…Bit of a temper but I like her." Simon smiles.

"She means what she says, Simon." Ginny frowns at him. "Don't ever go after her."

"Moi? I am an Unman of Peace. Indeed, my spirit is uplifted here, seeing such a demonstration of sisterhood. And in business and negotiation, whatever else I am, I'm an Unman of my word. Hands off, I assure you. I've no taste for fur in my food." He shrugs. "Now, if I may…?" indicates his phone. "In the interests of our alliance and our business negotiations, I should let my people know I'm safe." Ginny nodding…

"Interesting that Van Helsing can have his people free his own descendant from me but so little such concern for you dear girls…" Simon notes cheerily waiting on phone ring… "Ah, Lloyd? Yes, fine…We came to an agreement. House and alliance, yeah. Yes, yes…I will ask about the windows. Send a car for me, would you dear? Great." Pause… "Oh and send along a cardboard box and dustbroom. Victor has had an…Accident. Now, Lloyd…Dear Lloyd…These things happen…"

"Give our best to Lesley while you're at it, Simon…" Ginny notes, slight smile to his look. "Erika saw her run down to the same van you came in, and head off with them, when she left the building. And she is an actress, right? Tony-nominated, you said?" grin. Erika frowning at Simon who glowered.

Colin, regarding the fuming Devious…Moron.

"Van Helsing didn't possess her at all, did he?" Ginny smiles. "But she is a relative, Jen sure wasn't faking…"

"You might wonder why the 'good Doctor' has better things to do than save his own flesh and blood…" Simon glares.

"If he and his people can't help her, I can't understand why he didn't have Jen kill you to free her?" Ginny ponders. "Unless it's really true you're keeping the Council from killing our guys…"

"Exactly…" he notes eagerly. "I'm an essential piece on the board…And my Lesley would have killed your friend to stop Van Helsing from killing me, anyway."

"Meaning…You do have a deal with Van Helsing…" she eyes him. "He was telling us the truth about not being able to take us from our owners, even when possessed by him. And that's why he went along with your little playlet, releasing Jen on cue, to protect Lesley. But what did you hope to gain, lying like that? We'd never trust you blindly…Or her. Our owners would sense your hold right away, no matter how good an actress she is. Oh…Wow." She blinks.

"She's not in thrall at all, is she? That was the acting…She's working for you, voluntarily." stare at his sly smile. "Van Helsing's descendant? Why?" Erika likewise staring…

Voluntary? Though of course I'm sure if I ever…Slight shudder… No, too painful to even consider losing mein Master's embrace…

"What can I say, dear heart?" he shrugs to Ginny, sly smile. "I have a way with women…And eternal beauty is quite the draw."

…

Jennifer, at the Residence kitchen, seated…To camera…

"Well, more news. Simon Devious is buying the place, in spite of apparently trying to pull a fast one with his minion…A voluntary one…" shakes head. "If you can believe it, Van Helsing's descendant, claiming she was possessed, after the Doctor aban…Left…Left…" Jen, puzzled. "Why would I say he'd abandoned me? After he left me, that's right. Simon had her stage her possession, it seems, after the Doctor left me, Ginny says, probably to get us to believe him, and she guesses with the Doc's consent since he had to know to leave me at the right time, though the alliance of sorts against Van Helsing is still a possible, if Devious tells us what he really knows and is up to, we'll see tonight after our owners review." Sigh. "I don't quite get why Van Helsing would work with Simon but it seems they have a deal that Simon won't alert the Vampiral Council guys…I guess you know them, the ones who tried to kill our owners before?...That Van Helsing and co are seeking our friends only right now. And the girl does seem to be his great something or other, which would explain his concern for her…"

"Of course now Martha's demanded I and Ginny be checked to see if we were Simon's agents pretending to be enthralled by our Master and Mistress while actually being his people but fortunately that can't happen, Master Laszlo says. There's no doubt about the lady, Erika saw her get into Simon's transport van when she went out, claiming to be possessed and off to join her Hunter friends…So, a fake…Though she was good, what I saw. He could have found out about our possessions through her, he admitted she's voluntary, meaning she's his source on all this, Ginny thinks."

Shakes head…

"But why would she work voluntarily…? Not that I don't think I couldn't if I…I love Master Laszlo, I'm sure…Now that I know him, I know I'd love him still, even without…" staring at wall, briefest of touches to her well-concealed, nearly healed scar. "No…I love him. I really do…" anxious tone.

"Well…Best not to worry about such things…" she shrugs, smiling wanly. "Anyway, Ginny says this girl's apparently sold on Simon's offer of eternal life or something…I guess her being an actress maybe it matters to her a lot to stay young forever, maybe. I suppose that would be attractive, if you didn't simply adore the beauty of these wonderful creatures the way we do." Fond beam. Then frown… "But to betray her own people like that…" she shakes head. "Of course, you know if I had to…" pause…No…She waves hand a bit.

"That won't happen…The Master would never ask it of me. I shouldn't dwell on it. This woman has her own reasons, it doesn't matter." A tear running…

"What? No…I'm fine." Wan smile. "Anyway, he's refused to say more till tonight but we're on high alert, expecting an attack. Though our Overlords do believe he really does want an alliance and really does fear Van Helsing." Shrug, sigh… "At least it explains how he found out about Van Helsing, she must have told him. And it does seem we've unloaded this place, at a really good price, despite Ginny knocking it down a little to please him. Which is great…I know Master Laszlo is pleased." Smile.

"I kinda agree with Martha that the guys ought to take Ms. Reynolds when she comes, if she comes to meet with Erika, still…If she really is another untouched human, unthralled as Simon claimed. She might have some info on him, even if he'd spot her thrall. But Master Nandor says it would be discourteous and a probable violation of any alliance terms so…"

"What? No…" shrug. "Why would I be bothered by that?" slight frown. "I've no desire to end my Master's hold on me…How could you think that?" hard stare. "Besides, even if Simon hadn't been lying, our owners agree that it's likely only a Van Helsing descendant could be helped by his people…So what would it matter? Really, guys…" frown…Wiping back stray hair and another single tear…

"What?" she eyes camera, clearly confused… "Did I tell Master Laszlo about what British accent? Me? I spoke with a British accent? You mean when the Doctor possessed me earlier today? No? I asked you to go and help Ginny, before I left, in a British accent?" she stares.

"No…I don't remember that…" she looks down. "That's weird…Maybe it's one of those past life things? Or something from Master Laszlo's past? Anyway, thanks. I'll let him know or maybe you guys can? But hey…Sorry if I was a little on my hiney legs there…" warm smile. "I do really wanna thank you guys for going over to check on Ginny. It was above and beyond. I know my Master and the others are grateful too." Stare at window pane of the door…

"Master?" she blinks at the reflection of Laszlo in the window, arms reaching out, sad look on face… "Master?...Master Cravensworth?!" she reaches to pane, trying to reach Laszlo's outstretching hand. The reflection immediately gone…

"Jen?" Martha entering, a somewhat wan but less woozy, Jackie following, bearing a waste-filled cleaning bucket and now dressed in jeans and old blouse, her expensive hair do now tied up in a scarf, clearly initiated into the day crew…

"Did you see Laszlo there?!" Jen turns to her. "You guys saw him, right? Yeah…"

"Where?" Martha staring…Jackie as well…

"There in the window pane! He was there, reaching out to me and…They saw him, too." Jen turns to the camera.

"Weird." Martha shakes head. "We better go check on him! And my Master!"

"I'll save you, Mistress!" Jackie cried, hurrying off after setting down her bucket.

"Our new Renfield…" Jen sighs to a staring, startled Martha. "It's from 'Dracula', great book…Ya gotta read it. She'll be ok in a day or two."

…

Colin, alone with the crew now in the office break room, a bit annoyed at the camera…

"Yeah, lets keep this quick, fellas? I'm tired and I've a lot of paperwork to do on the sale of the old place. Oh? Well, thanks." Shrug. "Just doing what comes naturally. But if you wanna cast me as the hero, fine. Once again, Robinson saves everyone." Cold smile. "So…Are we done? No, I couldn't say what Devious was up to here. I suppose he wanted to win our trust to kill us more easily later. Or he just likes being devious, being the Devious. Gotta go now, thanks." He rises.

"How should I have known if the lady was thralled for real or no? I'm a daywalker not a bloodsucker." He glares now at the question. "I wasn't even with the girl till Virginia called me in…I might point out again that I'm the one who saved the day here…Again."

"Excuse me…" he rises. "Sorry, it's been a long day already and vampire draining doesn't really do it for me…Like eating Chinese. In an hour you're hungry again…" thin smile.

…

"It's not fair…" Simon in blacked-out transport van… "Devious Productions" boldly painted on outside with his smiling face plastered…To a sympathetic Lesley, seated beside him in back, smoothing her gown. Two other vampires in seats behind them, one female. A human, presumably, driving…

"Simon, you got what you wanted back there, more or less…I'm sorry I did my best, but a thrallee is highly sensitized and that woman is pretty shrewd. Sorry if I let you down."

"Oh, that…No…" he waves hand. "You were magnificent as always, my love." Fond beam… "No…"

"My ancestor kept his word and left that girl on cue…" she notes. "I knew he'd be trying to warn your 'friends' even if that woman hadn't but what could we do there? My people don't trust me anymore…He's warned them as well about me."

"That's not it. The game's still afoot…" he shakes head. "We'll see my old pals dead and condemned with Robinson's help yet. And the Slayer destroyed and your Hunters…" She eyes him coolly.

"Fine, we spare any we can, as agreed. I promised and I won't break it…It's my wedding present, after all…" he smiles fondly at her equally fond look.

Love…It's beautiful… The other male vampire, Lloyd, notes quietly to the female.

F-off, creep…She hisses back.

"But…Damn…" sigh. Downcast look…

"Simon?"

"Where's my documentary crew?" he pouts. "The only true Immortality and those idiots are the beneficiaries? What? My Unlife isn't fascinating enough?"

…


	62. Chapter 62

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXII…

Late afternoon…The Cravensworth crypt…

"Very curious…Very curious…" Laszlo paces crypt. Nadja frowning after him, too nervous to remain seated…Nandor, seated in uniform, an old but polished to gleaming sword by side, but minus armor. Martha, nervous, seated by his side on a rather plush crimson settee…Eyeing sword, then watching Jen facing the Cravensworths, seated with Ginny, a bit carefully on a small deeply purple loveseat…Jen having just made report after Ginny.

Best to kill her, in my own op…She thinks. All this stuff about possessions and seeing things in mirrors and windows sounds dangerous.

Why take chances? Billie or Angie could replace her, no problem.

Although it would be nice if Ms. Phyl would deign to make an appearance…Hello, our owner-gods in jeopardy, dumbass. What is our existence for, now, but to protect them? Some nonsense about her kid needing her today and it might be suspicious if she didn't take care of him? He's a grown boy, practically. I got two, after all. Real pains in the ass sometimes too.

Though I suppose my Lord being fond of kids, he'd probably want me to take care of them, easier as it would be all round to open their throats and catch their blood for him in a bucket…

Of course, really, I have nothing against being Master Nandor's current one and only protector/servant, Guillermo and Sue being away…I know I understand him better than Erika or Jen over there…Eyes Erika standing by Jennifer, awaiting any questions on her role in today's events…Ever could, being Laszlo's…Or Ginny being Lady Nadja's girl.

Heck, I know I understand him better than Sue or even the Boss Minion…

No offense intended, Boss…

"So, Simon is involved with but not in control of a descendant of Van Helsing's, an actual Huntress?" Laszlo addresses Jen who nods.

"Are you sure she's not the Slayer, in disguise?" Nadja, anxiously. "Simon is such a vain prick, she could fool him easily or even get him to work with her."

"I couldn't say, Mistress Nadja…" Jen shrugs. "Nor I…" Ginny shakes head. "But if she were the Slayer, I'd think she'd be more proactive and have Van Helsing's people in support."

"Unless she's up to something, maybe with Simon…Or fooling him, the dimwit." Nadja frowns.

"I'm so sorry I can't tell you more, ma'am." Ginny sighs. "Sorry, Mistress Nadja." Jen looks down.

"No, no…You both did well." Nadja, reassuring. "Ginny, that was exemplary handling of the Devious." 

"Yes, indeed…And you too, my Jen…" Laszlo, nodding. "We couldn't have better or braver minions. And that includes you, Erika."

"Thanks, Master mein herr." Erika bows head. "But I am sorry we failed to learn more."

"Yeah, you should've." Martha, firmly.

"Not at all…Martha." Nandor, turning to her, reprovingly. "What have I said about jealousy, my girl?"

"None is to be allowed in your service, Lord!" Martha, stridently…Then a bit downcast. "I'm very sorry, guys. I'm sure you did your best and far better than I would've…They'd've probably killed me easy." Sigh.

"Martha…Balance." Nandor, shaking head, patting her shoulder. "You'd've done just fine, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Master." She beams, Nadja briefly frowning at her rather catlike stretch of contentment.

To be sure, Nandor doesn't take advantage but still…You'd not find my girls…Or if Laszlo knows what's good for him…And experience has been a good teacher to him, his…Acting so.

Though I imagine the poor thing like my Phyllis and his Susan fancies herself in love…Probably hasn't had a man in years.

Of course, Laszlo thinks he rather likes her as well…

But, as my own dear joked, Nandor the Relentless probably hasn't had a woman in centuries. Though, to be fair, there is something admirable in trying to be faithful to your thirty-seven wives for seven hundred years plus…

Indeed there was just that one time I can remember, at that village festival…Though given he killed that female daywalker Colin Robinson seemed to be interested in, it was probably just his then rather fierce objection to lesbian relationships at the time than real interest in that one.

Odd, I seem to remember there was one more thing about that night…Colin smiling as he always does through all Laszlo's and Nandor's jokes about the dead one…What was it?

"Oh, dear God!" shriek of pain as all stare at Nadja. "Grandmother! Save me!"

"Nadja…?!" Laszlo, by her collapsed side, she rising, staring about… Ginny rushing to her, Jennifer just behind.

"Mistress!" Ginny cries. "Lady Nadja!" Jen…

"What?" Nadja, staring as she rises to her feet on Laszlo's arm, his worried gaze frightening her most of all…

"What's happened?"

"Is she all right?" Martha asks Nandor who's risen as well…

"Nadja, you screamed and collapsed…" Laszlo, shaking head. "What was it? A vision of Van Helsing?"

"What can I do, my Lady?!" Ginny begs.

"Wait, what?" Nadja, looking about at the worried faces, nervously.

"I what?"

"You cried out, my Lady…" Ginny, a hair less anxious now but glancing about as if to spot any possible enemy.

"I didn't…I didn't cry out…What?" Nadja, a bit annoyed now though still more frightened.

"My dear, sorry, but you did…You cried out for the uh-bearded One…" points thumb heavenward… "Then called on your grandmother and collapsed…Don't you remember?"

"No…..No, I don't…Called out?" she blinks. "For…?" Rolls eyes upward… "And Grandmother?"

"Indeed." Laszlo nods.

"Yes, ma'am, you did…" Ginny agrees. "You did, my Lady." Jen nods.

"That's ridiculous…Call on…Him? And my grandmother? Why?" Nadja shakes head.

"You must have seen or heard…Something…" Laszlo points out.

"Stop telling me what I saw or heard…I saw and heard nothing…" she insists. "I was talking and reading, then…" she looks about.

"I just found myself there…" she indicated the spot on the floor where she'd initially fallen…

"Ginny? Is Laszlo joking? Answer truthfully…"

"No, Mistress…You did cry out to Go…ow!..d and then spoke about your grandmother, crying to her as well…"

"You did, dear Nadja…" Nandor agrees.

"But why?" she blinks. "And why can't I…?" pause.

"Was it Van Helsing?" she eyes Laszlo.

"I seriously doubt it unless he's really gotten in touch with his feminine side." He shrugs. "You were very different from what I've seen of the Doctor, in Ginny, my Lady." Jen agrees.

"You were very different from Jen with the Doctor in her as well, Mistress…Truly." Ginny nods. "I don't think you were possessed by him."

"Then, perhaps someone else?"

"Mrs. Van Helsing?" Laszlo ponders. "Lord, lets hope we're not getting the whole family involved…"

"She called on her grandmother…" Martha notes. "Did Mrs. Van Helsing have a gran she'd ask for help after dying?"

"Perhaps…" Laszlo shrugs. "But my money's on it being Nadja…You are very attached to the memory of that old lady, dear."

"Yes, Mistress…Remember you told me about how you tried to keep her near you, after you were turned?" Ginny chimes in.

"Yes…I'm very fond of Grandmother…But…" cold shock.

"Laszlo? Could it be…Have been…"

"Yes?" he asks… "Have been, what?"

"My soul, you idiot!" she frowns. "It could have been my soul!"

Nandor and Laszlo exchanging glances…Hmmn…

Yes, well…Every vampire at some point is sure they're in touch with their old human soul…They were too good a person to just end all contact and all that.

"Well, I suppose…" Laszlo began.

"Don't humor me, you idiot! We've been seeing our souls for days, ever since Van Helsing appeared to us for the first time. Those images in the mirrors and windows…" Nadja notes.

"Those images? Our souls?" Laszlo blinks. "Really, dear, I think it unlikely. The soul as a concept is rather interesting but…"

"Shut up! Nandor? You are most connected to the Ether…What do you sense?"

"Well…Dear girl…" Nandor, diplomatically.

"She must be crazy…" Martha notes.

Well, equal likelihood…Laszlo inwardly agrees as Nadja glares.

"Nothing…At all?" Nadja, insistent, to Nandor…Who shrugs.

"Sorry, my dear…"

"But why would your soul pop in and want to speak with your grandmother?" Laszlo asks.

"How should I know? But get that smug look off your face…" she fumes.

"You should rest and feed, Mistress." Ginny urges, offering her neck.

"No, thank you, dear…Just bring me the bottle from that dresser stand…And one of the glasses." Nadja points. Ginny hurrying over to procure said decanter and glass. Nadja carefully taking decanter and glass and pouring the red liquid to glass, returning the decanter to Ginny's waiting hands and quickly downing the contents of the glass.

"Better?" Nandor, politely…

"Thank you yes, and not suffering from neuroses or hysteria…" Nadja eyes him and then Laszlo. "Do not start quoting your Austrian doctor at me, Laszlo."

"The guy giving us trouble is Austrian?" Martha hisses to Jen…As Laszlo puts up hand…No intention of such, dear…

"Well, we must ponder this latest in a bit…But to the question at hand…" Laszlo resumes…

This coddling of minions and distraught wives is all very well but we have life and Unlife issues at stake…Ouch…Here, people.

"Simon has clearly negotiated in some way with Van Helsing. He has a Hunteress, apparently voluntarily, on his side. He claims to be protecting us from the Council acting to pre-emptively strike us, as part of his deal with Van Helsing. Yet he also claims to want an alliance…? Why? Surely he'd like nothing better than to see us dust and seize on my witch skin hat."

"He'll never get his hands on it or you while I'm around, Master." Jen notes firmly.

"Thank you dear." Laszlo smiles. "I'm sure of that…But why would Simon want to stop Van Helsing from killing us?"

"He doesn't want us…" Nadja, shuddering a bit. "Redeemed. Laszlo…My soul? The Doctor did say he was saving us. This is all about Redemption."

Hmmn…Stares about the room…

"Us?" Nandor blinks. "Redeemed?"

"Makes one feel like a soda pop bottle…" Laszlo frowns. "Do they still accept those for money? Remember when we made that ten thousand that way, during one of the Depressions, Nandor?"

"Before Colin Robinson deigned to tell us he'd moved our stocks out safely before the Crash of Traders' Markets, yes." Nandor agrees.

"Oh, yeah…" Martha nods eagerly. "My boys collect them…Well, steal 'em sometimes…From the neighbors' garbage cans and around town to get a little extra cash." Beaming at Nandor… "If you do come over, maybe you can speak to them about that, too? I mean they should get the neighbors' permission I keep telling them."

"Certainly, an honor, my dear…" he pats her hand. Nadja rolling eyes at Laszlo who winked.

"Enough…I told you that homedeprived woman was seeking empty tin cans of soda for money, not food, Laszlo. The one I fed on last week?" Nadja notes. "Remember I made you give her that five dollars you had? Before the police came and took her away for loitering?"

"Ah, right…" he nods. "Well, the starving used to scrape out the remains…Amazing how much food you people just throw away these last couple of centuries." He notes to the humans...

"Stop…" Nadja, frowning. "Can't you see? My soul, our souls? They are peering back out from us…Seeking…Escape. Redemption."

"Nandor? You sense nothing?" Laszlo turns to him.

"Nothing but I cannot be sure what a soul would be saying to me, Laszlo Cravensworth."

"Kill me…" Nadja, quietly. "Kill us…"

"Dear…?" "Mistress…" Ginny gasps…Jen and Martha looking a mix of terrified and distressed…

"No, I don't mean that…" Nadja raises hand. "I mean that's what our souls want…"

"That's insane…" Laszlo frowns. "Souls are supposed to be immortal. Why would they object to us living forever, sort of proving the concept of Immortality."

"Souls do tend to view Unlife as not the best case scenario…By accounts I've heard…" Nandor notes.

"Our own souls want us dead?" Laszlo sighs. "What self-righteous flummery…"

"Girls…We don't seek Death, just right now, you understand…" Nadja insists to the enthrallees.

"Yes…Ditto on that, dears." Laszlo hurriedly.

Nandor pausing a bit…

"Master?" Martha eyes him…

"Oh, yes…Of course, Martha. No killing us just right now, please." Nandor agrees.

Folding hands a moment in reflection…

I wonder…

Would I see them all, again?

Well, of course, hardly the time for such reflections…

"Ma'am…" Jacqueline, entering in her work clothes with pile of Nadja's laundry. "I've hand washed and dried and ironed your undergarments and blouses. I'll bring the dresses you asked about to the dry cleaners in the morning."

Jen and Ginny exchanging slightest of smiles…

After all, it's not like she was ever useful in the office…And the Master and Mistress need a full-time maid.

"Very good, Jacqueline…Set that down by my dressers then come and sit. You can hang up and put away the clothes later."

"Yes, ma'am." Jackie nods, heading out.

"Lets refrain from discussing this matter of souls and killing around Jacqueline for now, please all…" Nadja notes to the group. "She's still a bit confused in her thralldom…"

"Yes, no need to have her decide it's a kindness to stake us…Which it is decidedly not, ladies." Laszlo, urgently. "Ought to get her a proper maid's outfit, if as Miss Virginia says, she's best suited to work here with us." he notes, attempting offhand casual.

"A French maid's like that one of yours I killed…Back then…?" Nadja eyeing him.

"Well, she wasn't French but…" Laszlo shrugs. "And this one's yours, after all…I'm just thinking we should have properly dressed servants in the new place."

Pity…That frizzled black hair of hers would suit a lacy French maid's outfit.

"I can get a French maid's costume to wear…" Jen notes, hopefully.

"Sir, if you'd like me in…" Martha begins to Nandor…

"Enough of that…" Nadja glares. "You ladies have your work in the world. And Laszlo gets enough titillation from you all as it is."

"You are quite pretty just as you are, Martha." Nandor, gallantly.

Oh…Martha gasps… "Master…" weeping.

"Now, Martha…" he shakes head. Nadja shaking hers in turn at the two on settee.

Get a crypt…Or, better yet, a hotel room, after sunset.

"Still, perhaps something dignified, since we've decided Miss Jacqueline is best suited to working at the Residence full-time." Nadja reflects. "Dignified, Laszlo." Stern glare.

"I'd not have it any other way, dear." He nods.

Dignified simplicity being sometimes the most alluring of outfits…Why I remember this librarian, about 1900…

Bunned hair, glasses, and starched dresses to the ankles can be quite seductive…Especially as they come off…

Though come to think of it now, she was my co-star in an early porno film…Ah, right "Varney the Vampire at the Library". A true classic…

Agile little thing she was, too… Pity that classic movies channel doesn't include it in their run of early silent every weekend.

Hmmn…Lewd as his foundation, Laszlo does have a point…We will be expected to have a proper staff at the new place… "Jacqueline…" Nadja turns to the re-entering Jackie who pauses…Ma'am?

"When you go out tomorrow, see about getting yourself a proper maid's uniform, something for your daily work and perhaps a fancier one for any special occasions at our new home. Use the credit card account Colin gave you for the dry cleaners and supplies, don't spend your own money. Something dignified, please…" 

My own money, plus what Roy stole for her…Ginny thinks, frowning slightly.

"Yes, Mistress. I'd be honored to represent you properly every day of my remaining life." Jackie, nodding.

"And you did write Virginia's husband in prison, telling him the truth about your feelings for him?"

Ginny, satisfied beam…

"Yes, ma'am. I mailed the letter this morning before I came. I told him I'd had fun with him but he shouldn't have any illusions while in prison, I wasn't ever in love with him, it was the money that was important to me." Jackie, flatly.

"Which was the truth, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am…I did like him. He was kinda fun but I wasn't going to stay with him once I'd got my hands on what he'd embezzled. Especially after he got caught…"

"Ginny?" Nadja turns to her. "This and Jacqueline's legally dissolving her partnership and clearing your name of any involvement in her schemes is satisfactory as your vengeance goes?"

"Yes, Mistress." Ginny nods. "So long as she's out of my hair and Roy knows she was mostly just using him, I'm happy, thanks, Mistress." Smile.

"Well, you deserve some consideration…But now you must forgive Jacqueline and treat her as a sister amongst you. You can do that, yes?"

"Yes, Mistress. Whatever you command." Ginny nods. "I forgive you, Jackie." She addresses Jacqueline still standing near, awaiting orders, rather blankly… "We're sisters now, till death."

"That's right…" Jen nods. "Welcome, sister."

"Good…Thank you, girls. And you are truly sorry and ashamed aren't you, Jacqueline?" Nadja asks. "You understand now how wrong it was to hurt Ginny like that? You love your sisters and would die for them as you would us…Us first, of course. You sincerely feel that, now?"

"Oh, yes, Mistress. I'm so ashamed and sorry, Ginny." Weeping. "Please forgive your sister who loves you and would die for you…Please…"

"That's fine, dear. Have a seat." Nadja put up a hand...Offering tissue which Jacqueline took, daubing eyes as she took seat. "And you did write the authorities about the money you'd hidden, Jacqueline? In your accounts across the water?"

"Yes, ma'am. I…" hesitant.

"Yes?"

"They may come after me, ma'am. I did identify myself as guilty of some of Roy's crimes and others."

"Well, all the better you are safe with us. I doubt anyone will look for you as our maid. And there is only that Roy, and your sister you do not like and her family, as family goes, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just them." Nod.

"Still, I do want you to write your sister a few times a year. We'll see the letters are posted so you cannot be located. Was it a serious quarrel between you?"

"She…Bored me, Mistress." Sigh. "She never wanted anything but a nice husband and family, no ambition. We grew up very poor and I wanted…Everything. She didn't. Plus…I always thought she looked down on me…Thought I was a bad person. I just wanted all the things I'd never had, Mistress and I was willing to do anything to get them, more or less."

"I see…" Nadja nods. "Well, family is family…You should try to make an effort, even if you must be careful not to expose yourself to the police."

"Dear?" Laszlo cuts in… "If we may…? Unlife and Life situation?"

"Fine…Jacqueline, take a seat. Ginny?" Nadja turns to eye a somewhat downcast-looking Ginny.

"What ails you, child? Isn't this revenge enough?"

"Oh, yes, Mistress." Ginny nods. "Quite enough, thanks…" Wan shrug… "I was just thinking of how badly Roy will feel. I did love him once, ma'am. And he is father to my girls. They're angry at him, but…"

"He remains their father, yes." Nadja sighs.

"Do you want him back? That can be arranged…" she eyes Ginny.

"Oh, God…Ouch…No, Mistress." Ginny, shaking head. "I'm really happy with my life as it is and maybe if things work out with my boyfriend, especially since Master Laszlo likes him…" Laszlo offering smile…Indeed.

A delight talking to someone who shares my love of History…And topiary gardening…

"…and you approve of me having a relationship…But I'm sorry for Roy. Bad as he was, I think he did love me for a while…I know I did love him. I just hate to think of him getting that letter and having nothing…Not Jackie or the money…Or his girls."

"That is very good of you, Virginia. You are a kind soul, inside. Well, he must do his punishment…But perhaps, since you are willing to forgive, he may find someone waiting for him, since Jacqueline will need someone to help her endure older age and she did somewhat like him anyway. Would you object if I arranged that? It can be someone else…"

"No, that's fine…" Ginny nods. "I know he likes her and I honestly want him to be happy once he's done his time. Just so long as I never have to be bothered with him again."

"I shall see to it." Nadja, rather grandly. "Jacqueline…You will write letters to Mr. Roy, periodically, indicating despite your last letter you do feel badly for him. We'll work on them together and see if we can't gradually…If I deem him worthy of some happiness and your care…Work out some sort of happy ending for your sordid affair."

"Yes, ma'am." Jackie nods. "Thank you for thinking of me, ma'am."

"Certainly…You may fetch tea for Ginny and the others now, and have some yourself."

"Yes, ma'am." Dutifully. Heading out the crypt door a moment later.

"I think she'll make a fine maid, with some training." Laszlo notes.

"Yes, she should do well…" Nandor agrees. "Now as to our matter with Simon…For the moment I think it would be best to accept his offer. Maintain contact but share as little as we can…Clearly the lady Huntress and perhaps other sources have given him information and contacts we lack. An alliance is therefore of use, if we apply military strategy. No matter how much communication may go on between Van Helsing and company and Simon, they are fundamentally, enemies…"

"And the enemy of my enemy…And so forth…" Laszlo nods. "I suppose I agree, if we are very careful with him."

"If I may, Master?" Jen raises hand, Laszlo graciously nodding… "I think we should demand he tell us his whole history with this Huntress and of his dealings with Dr. Van Helsing's ghost and people."

"Eminently sound, dear Jennifer." Laszlo, polite nod.

"What about taking this Hunter…Hunteress…?" Ginny asks. "If she's not already taken as it seems…I suppose it would be difficult to keep that from Mr. Devious…?"

"Impossible, I'm afraid…Even the best thrall sticks out like a sore thumb…" Laszlo ponders. "However…Nandor is very good at hypnosis…" he eyes Nandor who gives pleased nod at the accolade.

"No!" Martha rising… "The Master must not be endangered!"

"Martha…" Nandor, patting her arm. "There, there…I would be quite fine."

"Against a Hunteress…Nandor? Please get the real thing…As they say now." Nadja shakes head.

"You mustn't, dear Master!" Martha, anxiously pleading now. "Let someone else do it. I could learn hypnosis, my boys watch these videos on You Tube all the time. Or I could beat it out of her…" hopeful tone.

She very possibly could…Nadja noted to herself eyeing Martha's pleading face.

"Girl…The Devious would never risk his Huntress. She'd have either her people or his in support at all times." She notes

"I think the Mistress is right…And who knows what your soul…?" Ginny, shaking head, cutting off as Jacqueline reappears at the crypt doorway, pushing a cart.

"Tea, ma'am...Folks." Jackie calls, brightly.

I think Jackie's found her true calling…Ginny eyes Jen with slight smile. "…Simon would never risk such a card without protecting it very well and she'd be very dangerous to deal with, even alone, if the stories about Hunters are true."

"And she could always be the Slayer…" Jen adds… "Though I realize you don't think so, Master." Nod to Laszlo. "We should always consider the worst case scenarios and the Slayer is somewhere abouts."

"But we might still be able to get intel out of her…If we can get some surveillance on her and Simon…" she notes. "David always says, the least person in any organization can yield all kinds of useful stuff if you're patient and keep a close watch on them."

"Your husband is a wise man and clearly a fine officer…I agree wholeheartedly, Miss Jennifer." Nandor nods.

"We might need a few more people…To keep a close eye on his place and find out what's what…" Jen, carefully.

"More humans…" Nadja sighs.

"Well, given enthrallment sticks out to your people, my lady…" Jen, carefully… "Maybe there's another source of help…Gin? You still have that detective agency's number handy, right?"

"Right." Ginny beams. "Great idea, Jen. Mistress? Masters? We could hire these guys and stake out Simon's club. None of their people need to know the reasons so if one gets taken, nothing too serious."

"Well, he'd know we were having his lady followed…She'd surely detect him even if his people failed to." Laszlo notes.

"Oh, but we stick with the small fry…Lesley is incidental…" Jen explains. "That way, we can do a cover story that we're just rivals keeping tabs. Someone could hire them who isn't even connected with us but might be a believable rival keep watch on Simon." Pause. "Of course you or Master Nandor might have to take them, my Lord." She turns to Laszlo.

"I know some Manhattan club owners who probably aren't vampires…And they don't like Devious." Ginny nods.


	63. Chapter 63

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXIII…

"Well, Susan…" Roderigo, expansively, to Susan across the large dining room table, in a rather impressive dining hall, complete with works hung on the walls including tapestries from Spain before the Aztec conquest to works by Rivera and Kahlo and at least one French Impressionist…A massive and beautifully carved sideboard against one wall…A large and beautiful rose marble fireplace on the other… "What do you think of the place here?"

"Not bad on a nurse's salary…" she smiled. Mrs. Afanas and Dr. Acura across the table likewise smiling…

Indeed…

Guillermo pondering…

You don't suppose the family fortune didn't come from just a couple of old silver and copper mines, cattle ranching and farming avocados and other cash crops, but from Vampire Hunting?

Dusted vampires, empty houses…Usually big ones from the ones I've met and work for…Stuff in those houses, usually old stuff…

Picturing young Rosa and Cicely Afanas hauling loads to old 1930s trucks from a huge castle rather of the Hollywood horror film variety…

"Ha, ha, ha…Yes, indeed…But it's been passed down, for generations, along with a nice little fortune, the bulk going to maintain the estate as a family trust. Guillermo will be a co-owner, you should know. Along with his share of the divided remainder…He ought to make out well…"

"So, I'd be marrying him for his money?" she grinned.

"Roderigo…" Guillermo sighed.

"Just making the case for you, cuz…" Roderigo grinned. "Never hurts for the girl in question to know you can provide. Though Guillermo has always been a steady worker and a good one." Roderigo, fond beam to Guillermo. "You couldn't do better, Susan, honestly."

"I know…I just have to persuade him of that." She nodded, fond smile at Guillermo who fidgeted a bit.

"But we're embarrassing him…" she noted. "Lets leave it at…I'm sold, great job…" she smiled at Roderigo.

"Well then don't lets waste time. Nothing would please Auntie more than to know the next event here will be a grand wedding." Roderigo smiled.

"One thing at a time, Roderigo." Guillermo sighed.

"Sure…But don't let the grass go, cousin. Time isn't on our side and ladies like Miss Sue here don't grow on trees."

"I know…I'll keep all that in mind."

"Thanks, love." Susan beamed, winking at Roderigo… "He gets so busy sometimes I think he forgets...But I'm willin' to hang around on the tree above him till he's ready." fond smile.

Guillermo blushing a bit now…

"Good enough…" Roderigo nodded. Munching on his burger…As Guillermo relaxed a hair... "How's the food?" Roderigo asked Susan…

"It's wonderful…" she shook head. "I could live on this for sure…"

"The real Mexica stuff…" he smiled, indicating her plate. "But as you can see…" he waved his burger… "I like to get away from the traditional myself sometimes. Doctor? Mrs. Afanas? Everything to your liking?"

"It's excellent, my boy." Dr. Acura nodded, "Though I've had Rosa's own and that's something extraordinary."

"She's a wonder in the kitchen…Right, Guillermo?" nod. Guillermo, nodding.

"Yes, she's always managed to do wonders even when we worked together in the field…" Mrs. Afanas agreed.

"Yeah…" Roderigo sighing a bit, then perking up… "You know, Guillermo…" turning to his cousin… "She was cooking as much as she could the last three months? There's a freezer full of her stuff for when you take over the place with Sue. You won't be cooking for a year, Susan." Smile.

"When I…?" Guillermo eyed him.

"Auntie wants you to manage the place. Oh, I'll stick around and help as I can for a while till you settle in but I've some desire to travel and finish my degree. At least, I hope you'll stay…There's provision to have the place managed if neither of us wants to stay on, but I think it would be best if one of us did."

"What about…?" Guillermo blinked.

"Those greedy bastards would sell the place or run it into the ground in a few months…Don't worry..." he put up a hand… "If you and Sue decide you don't want it, we have a good firm in mind to manage things. Later we can choose together if there's anyone from the next generation worthy. Or deed it in trust to a good NGO…Auntie has several in mind for us to consider. But, if you'll be having a wife and a family…" sly smile. "This would be a great place to raise them."

"I'm really not ready…" Guillermo began.

"There's no rush…" Roderigo put up a hand. "As I say, Auntie has all bases covered. But at least, consider it. Eh, Sue…? Would be a good place for kids to grow up…"

"It would…But I'll have to leave it to Guillermo." She noted, glance to Guillermo, wan smile.

Kids?…Guillermo blinked.

…

Early evening twilight…Manhattan…"Vious"…The happenin' jewel of Simon Devious' nightclub empire…Until his burned out club is restored, shortly.

VVVVIP lounge…

As in you better be welcome or ready to journey to the Afterlife if you come on in here…

"I'm so sorry they tumbled to me, Simon…" Lesley, seated on plush white sofa, in her gown, sighed. Simon in his "top dog, supervillain Biofeld, Lord High Pooba of All Things Undead" white leather swivel chair, unfriendly white cat in lap, narrowly hissing up at him, shaking head.

Several vampires and familiars scattered about the room on various chairs, loveseats, and in the case of one, suffering Simon had noted, from a bad back, sprawling in bat fashion across an upper corner of the wall against ceiling and wall…Two large hulking types, human, perhaps surprisingly on first thought, guarding the doorway…

Some…And not all among the vampiric, not entirely comfortable with Simon's current "love interest"…

Don't get me wrong, humans are fine…Delicious…One tall and cadaverous fellow noting to himself…And Lesley's a peach as they go. But…

C'mon…Be fair. Would she hang out with a bull or rooster? I mean as a permanent, so the Dev keeps insisting, thing? Permanent within the transitory limits of mortal existence, even…

Still she is our canary in the mine...So long as we have her with us voluntarily, we're safe. Her Hunter friends and her ancestor won't risk coming for us.

"Not your fault, love. You gave a great performance. That bitch Ginny was hypersensitive to thrall and despite her own, keen as ever. I have to give it to Nadja, she did a great job there. And it wasn't all loss, they're still willing to consider an alliance against your ancestor."

"Hard to accept that…" she noted. "Surely they suspect your motives…"

"According to Nandor… 'the Relentlessly Doofus'…Charged with handling all negotiations…Why, with Nadja on hand?...But hey…" Simon beamed gleefully, waving hand. "They know I mean to block their redemption. They prefer, however, to Unlive. Can't blame their demon essences really…Hell is not much of a place from what I both hear and vaguely recall…"

"You're never going back, dear." Lesley, fondly.

"No, I'm not…Cause it's not just me the essence alone that would be sent packing…The whole package, soul and all, bound together in permanent. Geesh, talk about unfair and unjust, white-bearded guy or girl Up There!" he fumed. "Maybe my soul is pitch black and marinated in filth, delighting in my crimes both human and vampiral, but hell…Laszlo was a social radical who slept around…Nandor a ruthless warrior who didn't always take prisoners and burned down a couple of villages after they killed his men…And Nadja…Oh…" shakes head.

"Oh?" Lesley, curious.

He's never really told me exactly why he hates his "friends" so…

"She's…A Gypsy." Sigh.

"Eehew?" she offered.

"Eehew indeed…" Simon shook head. "The verminous filth…My mother always said, 'never trust…' Well, I killed her before she could finish the last time she started in, but… 'Never trust those dirty Gypsies, they'll sleep with you and then break your heart and probably then steal all you have, even if my own Gypsy lover just left me, with a little gold to tide me over the winter…Best to get the local duke to drag them all to the gallows or the town square pyre. Nothing says…Chr…Ow…Xmas…Like burning Gypsies or Jews. Especially if they've any ready cash or gold on them or you owe them money.' Ma always said." he reflected.

"Oddly enough, Dad said the same thing…" Hmmn…

"It's why I've always been fond of Nadja since we met post transformation…I was raised to see and scorn her as the acme of Evil, human division."

God…Now I'm what? A neo-Nazi furthering the final solution of the Gypsy problem? Lesley sighed inwardly…

The things I do to evade my fate dying young and forgotten as another descendant of Van Helsing, who's not even top dog but a mere probably unknown "Hunter" subordinate to this "Slayer", whoever she is…To grab a chance at Immortal Beauty, perhaps even evading the bloodsucking if I can learn enough occult stuff from my Undead boyfriend and his minions…

And to further my acting/musical career, natch…

Not that I don't like the little so-and-so…He's a charmer in his way. Harvey Weinstein with good looks if Harvey weren't an utter pig.

"But if you prevent their redemption...Leave them here." she asked.

"Their souls are chained to this plane with the essences using their bodies...Forever...No 'Paradise' for them." Simon sneered. "Of course, there's all that whining they do about being more concerned about the evil their essences have done and might do if they lose the little restraint the souls have forged over them...Hah!…The bastards get a little more human every day..." glare.

"So my ancestor claimed, when he appeared to me on this one...They called on him...And Dracula..." Lesley noted.

"Dracula...Bah...That weak sister...Well, now he's stuck here as well, jerked around by every little human soul that wants to give up Demonity's greatest gift…Them this time round. 'Their time is nigh', so you said the old ghost said..." Simon sneered. "Well, with my secret ally, the snake among them as well as you to guide me, darling...And hold off your ancestor and his little minions, that time will never come. They'll be stuck, condemned, lost, and doomed to Hell, soul and essence merged in despair and torment." he glared.

Drac/Van Helsing 0…Devious 3…grim nod. Well, 4 really…Grin.

"Heck if it's good enough for me, it's good enough for them! Right?! I said, Right!?" he cried, several of the scattered minions, vampire and human offering vague agreement.

Hate it when the Boss whines about his Fate like that...The vampire spread-eagled on ceiling and wall noted.

"My ancestor won't stop, though...And he can reach them via those women...Even by manifesting apart." Lesley shrugged. "He's going to move directly, sooner or later. And I expect you to keep your side, Simon." she noted. "My friends left safely alone...Or else. And you know I'm quite ready to die...I came here, ready to die, before you offered me another path."

"Les…? You cut me, you make me bleed here. What's got you to take this tack?" he eyed her, genuinely hurt by any measure, distraught look.

"Simon. I love you, really. And I really want this chance to avoid my fate. But I know you. You can't help yourself. You're Devious by nature." she gave faint smile.

"Your people are welcome to kill my 'friends' so long as they 'die'...Dust...Unredeemed, cursed, their last hope gone. The quicker, the better, really. Each night lost, another slip toward the Light." he sighed. "Not good...Or rather, too Good. We must drive them to a final desecration, fueled and marinated in Hate, Murder, blood...The way of our People. Right, People?! Right?!" he raised fist in air.

Yeah, sure...Several vaguely raising fists…

Jerks...He glared round. Where's the shock and outrage at this? Vampires teetering on the edge of Redemption…

The Council has truly let things slide…

Am I the only one to maintain standards in this benighted era?

I blame trashy novels, movies, and TV like that "Dracula" and "Buffy"...And that damned "Twilight"...It's got our people all twisted, thinking there might be a way to escape the normal order of things...The Right Order of Things. Eternal condemnation after an existence of Utter Depravity and Merciless Horror and Evil...

Tempered perhaps by an appreciation of the finer things…Art, music, theater…Beautiful men and women, kept in cages like birds.

"Yes, an utmost and final desecration putting them beyond the Pale of Redemption…Eternally."

"Well, there's an office full of helpless minions just waiting to be fully desecrated..." Lesley noted.

"Yeah...That's some comfort. They've made their own bed, now we get them to lie in it...In sordid murder and filth, to the curses and screams of the souls of their victims...Oooh..." he gushed. "Now there's the stuff that made our kind Great."

Deathbed repentance…If plan A doesn't work out, there's always plan B…Deathbed repentance…Lesley thought. Great-granduncle times whatever would surely give me time for it…I'm so pretty and talented, she eyed herself in huge wall mirror Simon liked to practice demonstrating his mastery of mind over matter…The matter of letting yourself believe old wives' tales about mirrors and vampires, that is.

I mean after all, I'd be sincerely sorry I was going to face eternal punishment.

One female vamp in Goth outfit glaring…Human showoff. Someday I'll learn to concentrate enough to see myself in that damned glass again.

…

"So negotiations are underway with Simon the Devious…" Colin notes to camera while standing in his room. The crew having agreed to let him mildly drain one intern in exchange for some interview time regards his take on recent events…

I mean, what are interns for, right? Colin had smilingly noted.

"Leave it to Nandor, our military/diplomatic genius…" smirk. "I'm sure he'll work it all out and defeat Van Helsing's descendants…Even the Slayer, if she's real."

Though I think dunderhead and his sidekicks will need all the help they can get to die unrepentant, unredeemed, unloved and abandoned, he, even by the Cravensworths, all of them condemned forever…Their victims shrieking for Justice and revenge, their souls as cursed as the rest of them…He thinks.

But Simon and I will do our very best…In spite of all Van Helsing and co…And even the damned Slayer if she chooses to show…Throw.

After all, stakes and stones won't dust my bones…Though they might hurt a bit.

"Say…Just wanted to apologize for losing my temper back at the office there…It was a tense sit, even for moi." Thin smile. "After all, my role in holding Simon down was crucial, right? Yes, as usual, Robinson saves the day for his good ole pals."

Hmmn…? He stares at a question…

"This redemption thing Nadja was all in a dither about…? For the birds…And the living. Who'd want to give up Immortality after all?"

Of course how long that "Immortality" may be is open to interpretation...But one should have the brains to read the fine prints in any agreement, right? Shame this lazy bunch has always preferred to shove that job to me...He gives narrow stare at another question…

"Hardly likely…Van Helsing is in the business of killing vampires not restoring their souls. I imagine the souls do get a kick out of sending the essences who took their bodies back to Hell but…What?

"Eh, probably they fly right off to Heaven to the bosom of the guy there…Whoever runs the place if anyone does. No, I never heard that…Really? Some vampiral legends say the souls not only hover about but can be condemned with the essences?" he gave a mocking smile. "Sure sounds like a bad deal…But it's always been my contention the guy in charge is a true sob, rather like me." Grin. "Take what he does to that Job guy? Satan's his errand boy…The other, who knows? Maybe he got mellow in old age…Had one more kid who turned out a Nancy boy…" sneer…

"Who?" frown.

"Dracula…Soul-restored?" sneering chuckle. "Are you guys starting to go the full deal? First that old-time religion…? Next, believe old wives' tales, movies, and Buffy episodes? You'll be asking if William and 'Buffy' are happy next. Did Dracula find his wife? Or if the nice Jewish boy really showed up three days late…" mocking tone.

He stares at camera…As the very questions are asked.

"How the hell would I know? Who cares what they say about the Slayer saving her husband?! Or Dracula, his wife?…Some of us, who loved…" catching himself, quick pause. Angry annoyance quickly fading…

"I think that's enough, folks. Have a great night." Cold smile.


	64. Chapter 64

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXIV…

"So, Fred, you see…I don't want to show my hand in this. But I need to know what Devious is up to, particularly with this move on Staten Island real estate…" Ginny on desk phone pauses. "…And I knew you'd want to know if he's planning to break into the club scene there."

"That rat bastard…" angry male voice from speaker. "We agreed when I let him take the place on 34th that he'd leave Staten to indies. Yeah, you bet I wanna know what he's up to…" slight pause. "But he does play rough…You sure these guys are good?"

"Frankie Uberwood? The best. He's the former State Prison Commissioner, you know."

"Yeah, caught with his hand in the till, I heard. But he knows the ins and outs. All right, I'll hire them and we'll split on costs but I don't want anything coming back on me. If they spill me, I'll give him your name, girl."

"That's only fair…It's a deal, thanks Fred. We need to keep a watch on this one."

"I knew I couldn't trust him. But after Joey V disappeared and they said 'ask Devious', I figured he must have Mob connections, good ones. Look, Ginny…I know you've dealt with the sob before but be careful. He's a crazy m-fer."

"I know, I will. Thanks again, Fred. Send me the report and the bill."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know. Bye, honey." She pressed button. "Martha? Hold my calls for five, then let 'em through."

Ginny settling back in chair, a slightly weary-looking Jen in seat across desk eyeing her.

"So, we have our surveillance…Though Fred will give you away if Simon catches anyone?"

"Only if they talk…And Fred's smart enough to be sure to have the hiring anonymous. He was really saying, if Simon guesses it might be him…But I think Simon would suspect me first, anyway."

"Well…" Jen grimaced. "Lets hope they're as good as they seem."

"Yeah…Well, we still gotta business to run, partner." Ginny grins. "We don't want anyone thinking we're slacking off too much."

"I'm off to check Stafford St. at ten. I think it's a great property."

"That's my girl…Say, is there any word on the Boss and Sue? I tried calling last night and at 8 this morning but I guess they're occupied." Sly smile.

"Ginny…You know Gui's not that type. He'd never."

"He wouldn't…But Sue…" wider smile, Jen mock-pouting a bit, then smiling…Yeah, Sue might.

"Poor kid, he's gotta get over being embarrassed about us." Ginny shakes head. "It's not his fault and I'm sure I'd never blame him." She eyes Jen a moment… "You think?"

Shrug from Jen… "Gin, how can we say, now? We're not the people we were a couple of weeks ago. We might feel differently if we ever…You know…Came out of it?" sheepish look.

"I can't imagine. Honestly, Jen…I can't imagine going back, losing my connection to them, to Lady Nadja." Ginny, a bit bleakly. "I think I'd die. I'd want to."

"Well…I haven't heard from Gui or Sue, but the aunt was very ill." Jen notes. "I'm sure they're ok."

"It bothers me that guy who came to the Residence is hanging around them…And what's Mrs. Afanas doing there?" Ginny frowns.

"Well, she's friends with the aunt, Sue said. And wife to the…Or Barren. And she did help save our fellas before."

"Yeah." Ginny ponders. "I wish though we could speak with her. Or at least had heard from Guillermo. This worries me…" shake of head. "I'm sure our Overlady and Lords would say if they'd planned something but what if Gui's down there for more than his aunt, just Sue backing him up, in something he cooked up? Maybe with Mrs. Afanas if she really is on our side. Did you find out anything more this morning on that Dr. Acura?"

"He is what he claims…" Jen shrugs. "He's a doctor in good standing, licensed in New York State, an internist. Hospital privileges all over NYC. Professorships at Yeshiva and New York University…And a lot of patients who seem to adore him. House in Poughkeepsie."

"Poughkeepsie? Not NYC?"

"Doctor, not a businessman, I guess." Jen shrugs. "Though that market's overpriced…Oh, and he has an adopted daughter, seventeen, attends the Chapin School in Manhattan."

Hmmn…Ginny considers.

"Sounds like a solid cit. But I wonder if it might be good to check out the daughter?"

"We could…I have two former clients with kids there and they might give referrals to active ones, a way in that should look normal." Jen pauses. "But if he hears about it…?"

"He's in Mexico…The daughter's here, right?"

"So far as I know."

"Sue did say he didn't seem to be vamp for sure but there was something…"

"You're thinking…She might be…Like us?" Jen asks.

"She's likely not his cow if she's here. But…" Ginny ponders. "Could be a minion, he could be polishing her up at the Chapin. Adopted, you said?"

"Yep. His bio says he was married, she died young, back in Romania where he originally came from but no children living exceptin' her. Gin, if she is like us…"

"We won't go up to her and demand answers, Jen. Just have her checked out. Frankie's boys could do it but…" eyes Jen.

"If she's thralled we could sense it." Jen nods. "Ok, I'm on it. I'll make some calls." Grin… "Back to going the distance, go-getter Jen…Within the new limits, boss...Don't worry."

"Good enough…But don't get too close, just see what you can find out. She might sense you, too." Ginny notes. "And maybe a dedicated agent should have a look at that Poughkeepsie property. We might want to increase our suburban stock and maybe Dr. Acura would like to upgrade to nearer the City for a reasonable price, him being a friend of the family and all." shrewd look, shrug. "Easier commute for his daughter, at least." Carefully eyeing Jen.

"Erika's busy the new few with finalizing the Residence with Simon's beard, Ms. Reynolds…" Jen, considering. "I can try to squeeze it in, if I put off my work at the Residence a day or so…"

"What about Phyl? She's still home with the kid?" Ginny asks.

"I guess. It would seem strange if she left her sick kid."

"Well, maybe she can make a little time for the office…And her Mistress." Picks up phone.

"Jen? You ok?" she eyes a slightly wobbly Jen.

"Oh, yeah…The doctor Master Laszlo uses just took two pints this morning. I just need to drink a little more water."

"You sure?" Ginny eyes her carefully. "Jen, you know I would never question your master but maybe we ought to have found another doc. He didn't seem quite the crème dela crème in my humble when I went in last week, you know. I get it's good he's in it for the money, not thralled, but…"

"It's ok. I'm fine. I should have drunk more afterward."

"Ok, well, make sure you do. I know Master Laszlo'd be crushed if you had any troubles. He's so fond of you." Beam. "And of course Suzette needs you. And Mistress Nadja would really be…" sigh. "I should have been donor today, she couldn't bear to have Susie without her mom in tiptop shape."

"No, I'm fine, really. Thanks…" Jen nods. "I'll take care."

"Well…I'll be blood donor tomorrow." Ginny notes. "Jackie'll be back to normal more or less in a few days and then she can be the regular cow with us as supplement. I know they love to hunt on their own and get out and meet people but they really can't take chances now."

"No way…We can them supplied." Jen agrees. "And they can take some of the others if we get a little drained."

"I was thinkin' Anne or Billie, actually. They're in good health and Gwen is still kinda down from Colin's draining."

"I got that you didn't say 'Angie'." Jen smiles wanly.

"I know she's had fibroids removed last month. I'm tryin' Jen." Ginny smiles back.

"Nadja would be pleased."

"Thanks…" innocently happy beam. "I want to be a better person for her, really."

"You've done great, Gin. You've really served them these last few." Jen insists. "Nadja couldn't be more pleased with you."

"I hope she'll like my girls. I can't wait to introduce them. I know she doesn't want to take them now, but they should get to know her." Eager tone.

"You poor thing…Don't despair. It'll be all right, miss." Jen murmurs.

"What?" Ginny eyes her.

"What?" Jen stares back.

…

"We're up early…" Laszlo notes to camera as he and Nadja are seen on plush sofa and Nandor in chair in the Cravensworth crypt. A deferential Jacqueline, now in proper maid's uniform, carefully dusting about room…A bit more peppy now. A cart with vials of Jen's donation, she'd just brought in, from chilled flask, set by the sofa.

"…to plan our negotiation strategy as we will be opening a dialogue with Simon shortly, by telephone."

"Try not to give everything away, Nandor." Nadja insists. "Jacqueline? Don't overdo today, get some rest in the middle of day, you're still a bit weak."

"Yes, ma'am." Jacqueline nodding. "May I serve you, Master Nandor?" she turns to Nandor. "The blood should be at room temperature now."

"Oh, no, my dear. I can get it when I'm ready. You just finish your work." Nandor waves a hand, she bowing.

Ginny was right, Nadja thinks...She was born to this. But happens with strong personalities in thrall sometimes. Perhaps some like to take a vacation from responsibility that way. Or she just gone crazy in an elegant way...

"Now, now…Nandor will have us with him here." Laszlo, sagely. "We'll be getting everything out of Devious not vice-versa. Remember, we want to know all the details of his contacts with Van Helsing."

"Certainly Laszlo Cravensworth." Nandor nods. "And how he acquired that young lady, Van Helsing's descendant, without thrall."

"She wants to live forever…Only natural." Nadja shrugs. "But she hopes to avoid the Darkness part of the bargain. I've seen her type many times. Have cake, eat sunlight too. Here, dear." offers Jacqueline an empty vial poured into her wine glass, Jacqueline hastily scurrying to take it and return it to cart.

"Yes, typical voluntary minion fodder…" Laszlo agrees. "But she could be playing a double game…Simon only thinks he's the Prince of Devious."

"I can't see no point to that. Kill him and be done with it, if she's still a Van Helsing." Nadja shakes head. "She's with him, I'm sure of it."

"I wonder that Dr. Van Helsing would leave his relative like that…If he has other assistants living." Nandor began, pondering. "Surely he could not bear to see a beautiful child like that even the willing tool, or even, mate, of Devious, however foolish she may be putting herself at such risk." Wistful stare.

"She made her bed, she must lie." Nadja shrugs. "He is ghost, can only do so much… 'Avant, Devious, flee grandniece times 10' see.", dryly. "Not likely to drive Devious off nor stop woman seeking Immortal Life and beauty at cost of her soul even if she isn't turned. And if his people are the practical type rumored, they won't worry about storming vampire citadel to save a traitor, in their eyes."

"Poor thing…" Nandor shakes head. "If she only knew her folly…I cannot believe her ancestor would abandon her to this. If I…" he pauses, shaking head sadly.

Laszlo and Nadja eyeing him…

"What? I simply think it is a terrible thing..." he notes. "Devious as an in-law..." he grimaces.

"Yes...Rather eehew." Laszlo agrees, but eyes Nadja.

…


	65. Chapter 65

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXV…

Guillermo to cell phone video…

"Hey guys, as promised here's my account from Mexico. It's about one-thirty in the afternoon. We're at my aunt's place…My guest bedroom, actually, as we've promised to stay tonight. Miss Susan is of course in another room down the hall. Oh, and the documentary subteam is here…" turns phone to display three person crew of two men and a woman in working crew clothes with video equipment.

"She will be…Soon. Then touring the ranch here while Gui speaks to his aunt in a bit." Susan calls to phone, waving. "Rats…" grin. "But, hey guys."

"I just wanted to have proof she's ok. She'll do her own thing later to prove she's not with me tonight."

"But last night, at the hotel…Oooh la, la…" she gaily calls. "Just kidding, sorry honey."

"Right."

"It's embarrassing him that I call him honey." Sigh from distance. "Ok, boss." Wan smile. "I'll stick to the formalities."

"I don't mean to be mean, Susan."

"Hah! Progress…Susan…I'll get you to Sue before you know it." She beams.

Probably will…He thinks, a bit…

No, now come on…

"I just don't want people to get the wrong idea…" he sighs. "Please, Sue?"

"For that, I'll leave off and give you a moment in peace." She notes, warm and loving smile. "Tell everyone I love them, especially the Master."

"Yeah…Forget my text about forwarding this to Ginny to send to her family." Guillermo sighs.

"Sorry. I'll do one for my guys." Susan calls. "I know you don't want me to mention you. 'Help! This sweet vampire's minion's refusing to take advantage of me!'."

He eyes her.

"Ok. I'll be good." She smiles. "I'm just away on business, ok?"

"Thanks."

" 'And this hot guy I'm really into won't gimme the time of day. Ye…ah, like I know that's impossible but he's not gay.'" She grins.

"Susan, you're killing me. Please…" Guillermo, pleading look. "I know I deserve to be punished but…" tears welling.

"I'm sorry. Gui…Honestly, I'll stop. I was only kidding." Sigh. "I just thought if I showed you I wasn't just 'Yes Mastering' you…That I could joke about it. I won't push it anymore, I swear. Please don't tear yourself up about it, I swear I would know it's not your fault."

But it is my fault…He eyes her.

I could have saved her. Staked Nandor or died trying. Warned them. Made her run away

And everything she says to forgive me and worse, that she cares for me, is just that much more proof.

"I'll go and let you finish…Prove I'm not staying with you." She has paused by the door of the room.

"I'm sorry you feel so bad, I don't believe I'd be happy about it. And it hurts me too, that you can't believe me." She brightens. "But you do have to look after me, you know. While I'm like this." Shrug. "That can be your atonement, Gui."

"I think it'll have to be worse than that…But it's ok, thanks."

She nods. "I'm grateful, Gui…That you're a good man. I'm still capable of being grateful for that. Try to believe that whatever's been changed in me, I would still be grateful for that."

"Thanks." He looked down.

"I hope I have the sense to come after you if I'm ever released." She sighs. "And I'm sorry…But I hope you'll have the guilt to take care of me for the rest of my life if I never am. So there. We're even." Wan smile. "Give my best to Auntie Rosa. Hope she'll be up for supper."

…

Phyllis, on phone, at her rental car outside the ranch…

"Well, honey…Like I said, just keep telling Ginny you're sick and I'm taking care of you. I'll explain later…Yeah, a big deal and I don't want to get Ginny involved till I'm sure. Ok. Ok…Right. Just take the hamburger out of the freezer and let it thaw in cold water, Greg. You can do that. Fine, that's fine but no more than fifty. Greg." Frowning at his fussy plea… "I swear I will freeze the transaction and disconnect the app if you take more than fifty. That's plenty for gas and food for two days. I'll probably be home before then. And Greg, try to pick up your laun…Greg?" sigh.

…

Susan, to camera…

"Well, back in my room as promised…And heading out with Guillermo's cousin to see this place in fifteen. I'll admit I'm a little worried, even miffed at not being with Gui as he meets again with his aunt… I would really like to know what's up there, this is more than deathbed family confidences, I think. But at least Dr. Acura and Mrs. Afanas will be going with me so I can keep an eye out as to what they're up to. I'm still not sure what either's game is here but I do know something's up regards the whole situation back home with Van Helsing and our Overlords. We understand from Ginny the Overlords and Lady have entered into negotiations with Simon Devious, their old frienemy vamp but that he seems to have a connection with Van Helsing, some sort of deal via a relative of Van Helsing's who works, they say voluntarily, whoa, for Devious. Wheels within wheels, huh? God…Oooh…I hope they all know what they're doing, this all sounds very dangerous." Sigh. "I want to help Gui here, but between his guilt over me and the others and his obvious need to keep some of this secret from me, probably on the Master's or one of our other Overlords/Lady's orders, I don't know how just yet except to keep a close eye on my companions this afternoon, then try to get what I can out of Gui tonight."

Shy smile… "He is the sweetest thing, so anxious to do right by me. I haven't known a guy like that since high school. Wish by the way I knew what Phyl was about here…Though I suspect it's as much to insert herself between Gui and me as any help to him she'd been ordered to provide. In fact, knowing dear old Phyl, she actually could be here on her own lonesome, chasing after my Gui. Well, that ain't gonna happen. Hopefully she's obeying orders and doing research back in the city. It's fine to have a little more support but she needs to learn that Gui and I…Well, I guess he hasn't agreed yet, really…But I'm not a sharing type." Firm stare. "She'll have to learn to accept that…Or…I'll have to settle things, sooner or later." Shrug. "After all, if I am enthralled for life I should have the right to make my condition as happy for me as possible, right?" smile. "I'm frankly playing that argument with Gui. That he owes me protection. It's a little unfair perhaps but hey, alls fair in love and war." Beam. "And maybe he does, from some unthralled pov…What do you guys think? Yeah…" nod. "If I'm a victim…But I really don't want to go that way, I don't feel that way…Just, for the sake of argument on some moral, ethical scale…If I'm the victim here, and looking to him as my only hope…OH, God…Guillermo, save me! Save me!" sudden scream, followed by immediate calm return… "…he really ought to, being such a good guy..." fond smile… "Protect me from further…" she eyes the crew. "What?"

….

Club Vious…

Simon's VVVP lounge…

Most of the former staff, vamp and human now sent off

"Ok, come on…" waves off a woman applying makeup… "Are we ready? Lloyd?! Move that light to the side, it's catching my bad side. And I don't mean bad as in Bad…Good, that's better. Lesley? Dear…? Roll 'em, is that still the word? Wait, wait...Let me get settled here. Thermistocles, settle down." Leans back in his swivel chair, cat in lap. "Ow!" as cat snarls at him. "Damn you, Thermistocles!" The cat runs off to settle by Lloyd who pats it gently. "Fine, no Immortality on screen for you. Well...Let me catch my breath for artistic purposes. Yes. OMMMMMNNN." intonation, waving of arms. Yes, yes...Calming thoughts, Simon. Very good, entering the zone. Now...Remember to close in on me slowly. Good, ok, roll them!"

Lesley, in middle of room, sighing but dutiful...It was my idea after all to suggest we just do our own video doc with club equipment, to match his foes...Pressing button on video camera on tripod.

"There we go...Ah...Why, hello, World." beaming smile. "I am Simon Devious by humanishly legal name, Simon the Devious by my true title. Lord of Manhattan and the Tri-State Area." camera closes in. "And this is my world, well part of it...The famed Club Vious." leans back. "Welcome to a story...One perhaps not unlike the shared experience of vampires Immortal or humans Mortal, only far richer...The story of my existence. My existence, just as it reached its climax with the coming destruction of my worst foes...Uh...Card?! Samarta?!" he cries to female vampire of teen appearance in early Goth outfit. But Goth as in Germanic 5th century Goth, which surprisingly passed well enough for a form of Goth these days. Samarta hastily grabbing additional cue cards from pile.

"Cut!" Simon fumes, making slicing motion across neck. "Girl. One job. One job I give you...To hold up my cards." shaking head. "I try to support our older population. I try to give them a chance despite their total lack of willingness to adapt to the modern world…" Waves hands as if to get air… "All right, calm...Any endeavor worth doing requires effort. Take those cards and put them up for me as I make the gesture." moves hand. "You can do that, right? Senility hasn't quite kicked in yet, Samarta?! No? Good, very good. All right, from the 'coming destruction of my worst foes', ok? Can you handle that? Good. Roll 'em."

"...the coming destruction of my worst foes. It all started in Prague, in 1375...Well, just outside Prague. I was with a hunting party, hunting indeed...My cousin, Maurice, in fact...Heir to all that should have been mine. When Fate intervened, in the form of the little bastard shooting me first in the hip and leaving me for dead in the middle of the forest, having bribed all my servants and counterbribed his own. I hate it when serving people refuse to stay bought. A bribe, after all, is like a contract...But, no matter...I killed them all later. Except one, the fellow who told Maurice in the first place after refusing my initial efforts and puzzling out the whole plot from among the others. A sterling character that one, what was his name? I left him to be blamed for the whole thing. They did the whole hanging, drawing, quartering...It was really an honor to him that they went the whole length. Yes, fine man. Wish I could have got him to my own service before the plot, he probably would have warned me Maurice was clever enough to be keeping spies on me as well. Anyway...There I was in the forest, in agony, truly...Meat for any beast to come wandering my way as night started to fall. When along came this sweet young thing, dressed as a milkmaid. Who took me to her cottage and drained all she could still suck out of me, then turned me. She fancied having a gentleman as companion..." fond smile. "I killed her, naturally...Uppity bitch. Though those were different times. Nowadays, I embrace the common herd...From a distance." Samarta waving frantically to indicate need for a cut to grab more cards.

"Yes, fine...Cut." he frowns

"Simon, just long how do you want to carry on this afternoon?" Lesley sighs. "If we're to do all your life's and Unlife's story right now..."

"Fine...We'll fill in the rest later."

"Boss, we only have cards up to 1415 so far..." Samarta notes, holding cards.

"No, the modern stuff I can adlib...Let me get in the zone...Quiet!" he tenses, then relaxes. "Lesley? Ready?"

"Sure..." sigh.

"Roll em… Yes, now, here in 2020...Oooh, so futuristic, isn't it? But we're still not able to book passenger flights to Mars, seems Humanity is slowing down in its advancements. Well, next century perhaps…So, I, the Great Devious, Lord of all the Tri-State area...Entrepreneur in the human world, Prince of Darkness in the Under...Well, a prince..." to several nervous looks.

Not really sure if there's a Prince of Darkness for sure, but there is a First Evil, like the Buffy show says...And she tends to get pissed at stealing her title.

"...Move to confront the common foe of all Vampiralkind, Dr. Abraham Van Helsing...Champion Vampire Hunter, sadly deceased...Sadly as in, very difficult to eliminate. And his minions, living humans, fortunately not so difficult...Except of course that I am solemnly pledged...I'm recording this, love! Can you doubt my sincerity?!...Not to do them extreme harm. Yet I will deprive these fiends of their goal...A goal far worse than any mere mass stalking of our unfortunate, persecuted kind. For they seek not merely to end our time on Earth, but to deprive us of our very link to Earthly existence, the sacred connection that allows Demonity the justice of a return to the only Paradise we can know, Earth itself, that connection of demon and soul. For yes, not satisfied with our physical destruction, Dr. Van Helsing seeks, even from his resting place in the afterlife...Damn, can't the man just take a break?...to break the sacred bond and encourage the Redemption of the Soul, the horrible dooming of the Demonic Essence to Hell for all Eternity even if the Essence escapes destruction. What brutal and everlasting cruelty? Compare to those acts which We of the Vampiral perform, attending to the natural needs for food. A mere simple killing, allowing the Immortal in the Mortal to move on to the next level. Or enthrallment, a lifetime, often long extended of noble service, often rewarded by Immortality, Vampiral. I ask only that you judge for yourselves, impartially...Who is the truer fiend?"

Pause…

"Yes, truly. Well, the fiendish Van Helsing having emasculated a once noble member of our kind, Prince Count Vlad of the Dracule, Dracula to most of you, a weak sort driven by a Romantic nature and easy prey for the evil Doctor who indeed preyed on his great weakness, his love for his wife, long lost in Time. Yes, indeed, the tales Van Helsing and his people have spread are but lies for children. He never bested our once great Champion in the field, though there are rumors they fought to a draw early in their long relationship. And failing to defeat him, he used his great weakness against him, convincing Dracula who needed, to be sure, little such, that his wife's soul fought and pleaded for him but was in suffering condemnation itself now...And that only he, aided by his new 'friends', Van Helsing and co, could save her from Eternal Damnation. A Romantic tale, to be sure...Heck, I'd've preferred it to the rather tiresome tale of Mr. and Mrs. Boring Bourgeois in the book bearing the Impaler's name. But, come on...If the bitch was on Earth, an Immortal Vampiress, what's the problem? Unless, of course...Mrs. Dracula was not all that eager to rejoin the hubby..." smirk.

Oh...Samarta sighs.

I'm sure it wasn't that…

"Yes, instead of bringing a happy couple together, a reuniting that might well warm the coldest or undeadest heart, what did the fiend Van Helsing do? He insisted to the weak-minded Count that his wife's soul must be freed from its demon's hold. A hold the demon had established with the soul's consent in order that the lady might find her lost husband when countless reincarnations had failed." Simon throwing up hands. "Again, I say...What's the problem? She's here, you're here. Well, perhaps her demon was a bit unsavory and dangerously insane and its terrifying actions driving the soul, which had already nearly lost all hope of finding her beloved, to despair and condemnation. But I say…Where's there's Unlife, there's hope. Where there's a pile of dust..." shrug.

"So our noble prince traded his Immortal fame for a mess of redemption potage...And didn't even have the satisfaction of rejoining his wife now. Oh, yes...One day...As the legends go...One day they'll be toget...hearther..." he warbles at end. "When Vlad has completed atoning for his past crimes and the world is safe of the menace he helped to foster in his Evil days." frown…

Oh, please…Long time coming, Vlady.

"And this success...This humilation of our kind...Not being enough for him, the fiend Van Helsing sought to 'free' more souls and permanently drive their essences from Earth back even unto Hell, for all Eternity. All Eternity, people..."

"Oh..." Lloyd shakes head. As do several others.

Eternity being quite a long time…

"And Dracula, groveling traitor that he had become, eagerly served him… His own powers gravely reduced, his soul restored, his Immortality, eh...So-so." wave of hand. "Living as human, in the daylight like any day walker or human..."

Immortal and a daywalker…? Samarta ponders.

Hmmn…

"Helping the minions of Van Helsing, the Vampire Hunter Corps, to destroy our kind, even after Van Helsing himself, drat it, had passed peacefully from this world."

Lloyd, waving buzzing cell phone…

"Oh drat, cut!" Simon glares, taking phone. "Yes? Yes? Oh...Well, send the pate shipment to the Blue Room, there'll be a special party there tonight. Uh-huh. Well, kill some and enthrall the rest, I can't have dancers on strike, even on the West Side. Oh, fine, just kill a couple as an example and let the word seep out...But enthrall the rest...Well I tole you hiring union personnel for the new place was a bad idea, Equity has been out for blood with me for years. But a light touch, David...We want them plausibly refusing to continue the strike and insisting they don't need the union, not looking like they're terrorized into zombiedom. Ok, ok...I know you can sort this out, David. You are my man, kid. Great. I look forward to it." hands phone back to Lloyd.

"What a fool..." sighs. "Lloyd? David is out, have Althea get a human manager, someone who can work with Equity and smooth things over. A woman would be nice, they'd like that. You have her come over before she starts and I'll enthrall her. Never should have entrusted a young fellow like David with such responsibility..." shaking head.

"All right...Let me get in position here...Could I get a vial? Someone young, please? Thanks, love you dear." pats human familiar female on backside as she hands him a vial.

"Oh, is this you? Oooh, very nice..." he notes, drinking.

"Ok….Yes, all set..." he leans back in chair, pasting a calm smile. "Roll 'em..."

"Yes, so the Hunters, still it seems from certain accounts, guided by the spirit...I mean that quite literally, as in, Ghostly spirit...Scrooge's spirits, you know...Of Van Helsing, have spread terror and suffering through the Vampiral world. Killing thousands of our kind, a huge percentage, given we don't reproduce like human rabbits. Sending the souls off to their fates, not always a pleasant one..." he reflects, pensive look. "After all, some individuals are just not inclined toward the Light as some of you humans view it. Personal choice, a matter of individual responsibility and, of course...Liberty."

Lesley eyeing his sudden apprehensive look…

Poor Simon...A dreadful thing to have no exit or plan B…Only Hell looming, despite his charm.

"But there were certain Souls, like our dear Lady Elisabete of the Dracule, only more so...Trapped in linkage to their Essences, not truly Evil...As some of you people consider it...Even quite otherwise...But doomed to be bound forever, even if a Hunter should terminate their Earthly existence. I suppose you could consider that quite unfair, given it usually involved some petty transgressions during both mortal and Im- existence. Such are my own three acquaintances, old 'friends' you might say...Nandor the Relentless...Laszlo the Pudgy, Cravensworth...His wife of sorts, vampirally, Nadja...The...Eeweh...Yet so alluring in their many legends, Gypsy. These three, powerful in their Demonity, are yet cursed by Souls which refuse to give into the Darkness and yet were guilty of various...Transgressions, yes, in their mortal lives and immortal existences that prevent their souls from the usual easy exit."

Frown…

"And here's the real kicker...Instead of rejoicing at the thought of sending them straight to Hell for what many humans would consider adequate crimes...Van Helsing takes delight in playing with his latest prey, tormenting these befouled Souls with the illusion of Redemption. Souls weighed down with crimes both before and after their fusion with Demonity and entry into Immortality are tempted with the idea the slate can magically be wiped clean and Paradise awaits. Pitiful fools lured into giving up their only Immortality..." sigh. "Makes one weep for one's poor friends. Tissue, please?" extends hand.

"To not only plot to murder them, but to torment them into commiting Immortal Suicide at a time he and his fiendish minions will select...One may speak of vampiral crimes against Humanity, friends. But surely no vampire was ever so cruel to his or her prey." dab at eye with said tissue.

"Only one 'friend' of sorts, well...Acquaintance...I really don't hang with these people...Stands up for them, seeks to help save them from this awful fate. I, Simon the Devious...For pity of his people." extends arms in Christ pose.

Oh, Lord...Lesley sighs. Simon…

"Only I, who one might say, given past interactions, including theft of a certain hat that ought to be mine, burning…" glare… "Property damage, insult to my name, mocking unendurable!" rage in voice as he recalls the journey to America, Nadja rolling eyes at his panicking before rats on the ship. "Spurning of certain advances..." Nadja and Laszlo rejecting threesome on said ship… "...should be fully inclined to see them so tormented, Care. Seek to save them, his acquaintances from the grisly Fate Van Helsing intends. Only I...And one other kindly creature, likewise long acquainted...What's with the waving, cut!" frowns at Lesley who has cut already.

"Simon? It's not the wisest thing to give away too much just yet." she noted. "Remember, I'm not sure if the link with my ancestor is fully broken. He might learn your secrets from me."

Hmmn...Ponders. "I suppose you might be right. But it's so...Truly me. But you're right, dear heart. Lets hold on that for now. Let me settle myself again...Ok..." he leans back, smile plastered again. "Roll em..."

"'Only I'"...She hisses at his hesitation…

"Only I, with my noble concern for my own kind, could reach out to save them. And in doing so, reach out to a troubled minion of Van Helsing's, his own descendant. One sent out by him to observe me, as he wisely recognized in me, his true Immortal enemy, Simon the Devious. But she, beautiful and wise creature that she is...(We'll cut a shot of you in here, Les)...Chose her own path. Chose me." beam...

Still wonder about that, Samarta, Lloyd, Volovod, a vampiral guard, all watching. Though she's hardly the first human to want Immortality without the fine print…

"Twas a dark and stormy night..." he begins…

Isn't that the worst opening in literature? Samarta hisses to Lloyd…


	66. Chapter 66

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXVI…

Dressing room of the Colonial Theater, Broadway…About four months previous…

"So…Miss Lesley Ciara…" a young female reporter in her twenties, seated at Lesley's invite as she wiped make-up, following her final performance of her starring role in the hit revival of "South Pacific", gushed… "Now you've wrapped up your starring role in this new hit, what's next for you?"

"Well, I hope to move on to more straight drama…" Lesley began.

And fewer retreads of old hits…

Knock…

"Lesley?! Lesley!"

Oh, Lord.

"Just a min…My producer, Saul Fring. Give us a sec, will ya, dear?" she beamed to the reporter who nodded, sure…Rising and still eagerly beaming.

"Just wait outside…I'll be right with you after Saulie and I talk."

"Of course, Miss Ciara." Beaming nod.

I can wait…Simon can wait…A bit. Samarta thought, heading out, passing a short, balding pudgy man, entering.

"Lesley! What a great night!" Saul closed door.

Immediately dropping his oleaginous manner and giving her stern look…

She, sighing…

"Well?" she eyed him.

"Who was that?" he pointed.

"Reporter, from the Post. Reviewing tonight's last show."

"She's good. Well concealed…But you should have sensed her."

"What? Her?" Lesley looked over to the door. "Seriously?"

"You're getting flabby. Though she was good. Must be using something strong to cover."

"You think she's…"

"Sure…But she may only want a celebrity bleeding…Or doll to play with. Or she might even actually be a reporter, some of them do try to have careers." His face somber. "You want I should get the guys?"

"I can take one vampire, Saul, if she's trouble. 'Flabby' as I may be, working my ass off for you."

"The show was a sure hit. People love the old stuff and you're good. It wasn't that hard to sell." He frowned. "But you're letting your eye off the ball, Ciara."

"I have a career, Saul. And you people are killing it." She glared. "One more 'hit' revival and I'll be doing North Shore Music Circus or fancy dinner theater."

"We went to bat for you. I went to bat for you. On the understandin' you'd get on with your real work."

"Sticking wood into a few mangy vampires or a tramp like that one."

"She seemed like a nice girl, in her cover anyway. Might be one that keeps its nose clean and its fangs in a blood bag, cows, or volunteer donor boyfriend." Saul, shaking head. "Lets not forget they were people once, a lot of them not to blame for what happened to 'em. Like my Sibyl…" sigh.

Always on about Sibyl..Jesus…Lesley sighed.

He had one date in high school and she's the love of his life, tragically taken…And I saw the pics, she was cute but nothing overwhelming…Though out of his league for sure unless she was hard up.

Vamps do tend to be, at times. Not having steady employment opportunities.

When she came to him, she no doubt had heard he was making out as a producer…

Besides, you staked her the night she showed up at your door, she eyed him. Hardly a deep romance…

"Well, anyway, I'll deal. She might really be a reporter anyway. I'll let her get her story out if she is, then take care of her. With empathy, Saul." To his stern, somber look.

"So?" she eyed him. "You didn't come here to save me from the foul creature of the night…?"

"Things have played as we hoped. Simon the Devious is interested in you." He noted. "He called and asked if I was planning anything new for you. And he called your agent. He wants an interview."

"At last…You must be thrilled." She frowned.

"It was why we brought you here." He nodded. "Devious isn't easy to get at."

"He's just another bloodsucker." Frown. "Open a window, shove a stick, end of problem."

"You get too cocky, girl. You're good, one of our best…But you're not the Slayer, nor are you the best."

"Good enough for your crew, Saulie." She glared. "And lets remember just whose great-great-great granddaughter I am."

You're not the Slayer…Haven't I heard that since I was twelve and told about my Destiny.

Screw her, supergirl with demon extra, I bet I could match her vamp for vamp…

"That counts but you've played that card one too many times. You have your assignment. Do your job."

"Don't kill him? Just find out what his game is with those special candidates?"

"Right. Get close and find out. We believe from our friend and your ancestor he means to interfere with us. He hates them and wants to thwart their Redemption."

"So…Lets finish them and send them off to Heaven." She frowned.

"It's not their Time yet. They have to be taken at the right time, you know that." He shook head.

"Fine. Lets do another 'Dracula'. But what about me and my career? You people have made promises to me. And been slow to keep them. I was supposed to be out of this several jobs ago."

"I can't help that. Take it up with your ancestor."

"Funny. You know he's never spoken to me, direct. And you never let me in to see him when he does to you or the Doctor."

"We never know when he'll contact us." Saul frowned. "But he must approve whom he'll speak to in any case."

"And it seems, despite all my work for his cause, I'm not worthy."

Why? Why won't you speak to me, Grandfather plus 5? How have I failed? Too full of myself? Too unwilling to completely dissolve my existence in the Cause? I never condemned anyone. I've saved hundreds of condemned people and protected maybe millions. Why? Cause I'm afraid to die? Afraid to get old when I see there are ways around falling apart into a shallow grave? Your pal the Doctor is still alive and hearty…Why is it too much for me to want to live and remain young? I don't say I wanna be a vamp and kill people…She looked at the mirror, searching for lines.

"No one's ever said that. The jobs you've been given speak for themselves. You've gotten most of the toughest, no question."

"And gotten damned little in return except a chance to make money for you and them." She gave a sour look in the mirror.

"And I'm not gettin' any younger. It won't be long before it's too late for me." She sighed. "I'm better than revivals and musicals…I should be making movies, doing hit dramas."

"When it comes, we'll back you." Saul noted.

"Except while you need me to stake vampires. I've passed on three movie opportunities and a great dramatic part for you." She frowned. "When do the chains come off, massa?" glare.

"Take care of this one properly and we'll talk. The Slayer is reactivated and she'll be able to help out soon."

"Sure she will. Like I've been hearing for the past ten years. She's taking her time, Saul."

"She's just a kid…She has to grow up, recover her buried memories and skills."

"What an idiot to come back again. I thought she was happy with her guy."

"She knows she's needed. And it's for her guy, to prove he and others like him aren't responsible for what happened to them. Besides, he's back as well. They'll find each other, they always do."

"Lets hope it's not you, Saul." Smile. "Though with your devotion to her memory, she may find her husband is a fiftiesish, chubby but cuddly Broadway producer who hunts vampires on the side. Kinda always wondered about you, given your lack of girl-chasing." Grin.

"Nah, I'm just gay." He shrugged. "Though it would have been an honor to find out I was William, reborn. But he's around, somewheres."

"I'd love to meet him. He sounds like quite a guy."

"Many girls have tried, none last. Some end up dead when the Dark Side tries to foul them up." 

"So the legends say, I know. But maybe he's come back to get away from Her." Grin. "He may not have found the right girl yet."

She eyed his stricken face… "Sorry, Saulie. Forgive my 'blasphemy'." Mock solemn nod.

"I get too involved in the whole romance of the thing…" he shrugged. "Never been lucky there myself, I guess."

"The right guy'll come along." She smiled, patting him. "Or you can always fall back on me."

You really could've, once, Saulie. She sighed inwardly.

I may be a bit of a self-absorbed bitch but I want a nice, good, cuddly guy to love me. Someone who'd die for me, if need be.

And you would, I know. But only as an abstraction…A needed star player. Hell, you'd die for the cleaning lady in the theater here. You're a hero by nature, despite your appearance.

I, however…Despite tryin' my best to please you…And the others…And great-great-great- you know…

Simply am not.

Hard to bear, but the gods' honest truth. And I've come to grips with it.

I want more and I want what I know I deserve and then some…And I'm tired of waitin' for it. And knowing, one day, however good I am…I'll die or be turned or become some vamp's toy, then die…And who'll care but a few fanatical followers who'll forget me in a few days, having too many others to mourn and too much 'saving' to waste time.

Still, I need to keep with Saulie and keep my options open…

"Ok, I'm in. I'll meet with this Devious character and see what I can get out of him. Ok? You happy now?" she eyed him.

Goddamn you, I loved you and you could see me go and die without a qualm. I don't matter to you except as a good member of the team you'd like to keep for a while longer.

…

Present day…Auntie Rosa's ranch/estate…

"You've read the Book, you know your Duty…" Rosa, looking remarkably well, propped up on pillows in her bed, addressed Guillermo, seated, alone, at her side.

"I can guess at it. Do I know it? No."

"Good answer." She nods.

"I can't just kill my friends…I know that makes me an accomplice in their crimes…"

"No." the old woman notes shrewdly. "Helping them in their crimes makes you an accomplice. Don't dodge your responsibility, boy."

"I…Wasn't…" he sighs.

"Well, maybe a little…"

"You had no one to guide you. The glamour of the Undead caught you…Mostly the fault of Phillippe's damned…Truly so…Jerk of a grandnephew, Vladimir and his writer. 'Dracula' set off a whole cottage industry of romantic vampire novels and films and TV shows. Ridiculous, in most cases. Like showing a cow getting moon-eyed over the fellow in a slaughterhouse about to club her brains out because he sweet-talks her. But, even the best of us…Cicely Afanas, for example…"

"She loved her husband…" he notes. "And Barren seems to have been good to her."

"Perhaps. And perhaps, with calculation…At least at first, though I'll concede that he did love her these many years. He even offered his life for hers once…To me."

"He did?" Guillermo blinks.

"She was condemned by the Council for dereliction of Duty. Though I suspected at the time, probably rightly, we had some anti-Semites, even Nazis on the Council, who were happy to turn on a Jewish Vampire Hunter. I think Hitler even had us infiltrated, hoping to learn enough about the Undead to use them. But when I was sent to deal with them both…" she pauses.

So…My dream was right…Guillermo blinks. They did duke it out over Afanas once.

"He knew I was hunting for them and came and pleaded for her life…Said she was his hope of Redemption, but even if that failed he loved her." Sigh.

"And you let him go." Guillermo stares.

"Cicely doesn't know all of it but she knows I spared them for love of her. And love of Love, I suppose. I never found it myself…" wan smile to Guillermo. "The only one I ever came close with was already long taken…"

"Dracula." He says, simply. "You're in love with Dracula."

"Phillippe Acura. A somewhat different personality from the Count, but much of him all the same." She sighs, then a wide smile.

"What a sweet for you to say 'you're'…Present tense." She grins.

"Love never dies." Guillermo shrugs. "It lasted centuries for Dracula and his Elisabete…For decades and forever with Cicely and Barren…And with the Slayer, whoever she is now and her husband, whoever he is now."

"And sometimes, it's forever unrequited." She looks down. "But I think it would have hurt me far more in a way if Phillippe had settled for me. After all, I still have Eternity…And perhaps, someone…My Dracula, my Barren…Is out there, waiting."

"Maybe me too…" he smiles, faintly.

"Maybe you've found her." Calm stare.

"No. Susan doesn't love me. She's drugged. She's in love, or thinks she is, with Nandor. And I'm the cheap substitute. Hell, Phyl loves me too. Probably all of those poor women do on some level, cause I'm chief Minion."

"Doesn't mean it can't be true. Not of all them came running after you to Mexico."

"When this is over and they're free…If I live…They'll hate me. Probably either have me jailed or kill me themselves. I can't blame them."

She shrugs…

"They'll probably be upset, some will hate you, perhaps because they let themselves love you. That's part of your atonement too, boy."

"Yeah. Of course, if they found out the truth about me…About you…And Granduncle plus, they'd kill me right now."

"Regretfully, but very likely they would. So, to protect them from doing so as well as protect them in general, you must not let them learn of your secret until you are ready to finish the work."

"Yeah…Auntie? What do I do now? When is the right time, if I ever decide…?"

And how do I do it, given how powerful my friends are and their human minions can supercharge with adrenalin in seconds?

"You'll know when the Time comes…" smile. "Yeah, you knew I'd say that. Sorry, kiddo, that's how it is. And you'll figure out how to do it and protect the poor ladies. The Book will help you focus your skills, Phillippe will alert you to when Van Helsing's helpers are nigh and the Slayer is ready to come on the scene. He can advise you to some extent on their powers and while he can't do the Redemptive work himself, he's one god-awful Vampire Killer when it comes to vamp guards and types like Devious. As will the Slayer and the Vampire Hunter Corps. You aren't fully alone, Guillermo. There are just some things only you can do."

"So, she is around, the Slayer, really?"

"Closer than you think…" she smiles.

"No…Don't tell me, Sue…"

"No…It's not that easy to enthrall a Slayer." Chuckle. "Just ask Phillippe. He'll tell you when he judges the time is right to meet her or summon her to your side."

"Right at the middle of the battle when I'm about to die, huh?"

"Could be…I've faced many such scenarios. If this were easy, honey, everyone would be a Hunter and there'd be no vampires running around."

"Wish he'd intro me right now. Auntie?" he looks to see her head fallen back, eyes barely open.

"Auntie…" he felt her arm.

Oh…

Eyes popped open, skin glowing…

"Guillermo…" lewd comment. "Come here, my love…"

Fangs just visible now.

"Nein! Avant!" he whips stake and stakes her…

Auntie…As her face returns to a look of peace…

Though somewhat regrettably…She does not turn to dust…

Lovely…He eyes the blood-soaked sheets…

"You might have told me this was coming. It's why you wanted me here, alone with you, wasn't it?" he addresses the corpse…And looks to see a folded piece of white paper on the ground.

"Guillermo, my sweet boy…" he reads the open paper.

"I suppose I transformed on Death and you've staked me, as I hoped. I preferred it be you, rather than Cicely or poor Phillippe, who in his kindly way, did love me, even if not as I could have wished. Sorry to unload this burden on you. Can't actually tell you who was the vampire who left a bit of his or her own in me, there were several over the years and it's an occupational hazard, as you might guess.

I'm also sorry to leave you with a mess and a messy situation. But call Bette and she'll help you arrange things so Roderigo and others don't have the shock of their lives. Phillippe will handle the death certificate and having me prepared for a Christian burial. Thank you, sweet boy, for allowing me that. Enjoy what you inherit and feel no guilt about it. Save that guilt for helping your friends and their poor minions. And don't close any doors to life, Guillermo. I regret the ones I did. Goodbye till we see each other again. We will, I have faith in you. All my love. Aunt Rosa."


	67. Chapter 67

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXVII…

Nandor in his crypt, seated by coffin in battle uniform sans armor, sword at the ready, to camera…

"Yes, I am troubled by the plight of this foolish young lady, granddaughter times who knows to our natural foe. I cannot conceive why Van Helsing has not possessed her and made her flee or better yet, had her kill Devious or summoned his people to rescue her from his clutches. I suppose it could be a clever stratagem?" he ponders. "She deceiving Simon to gain his confidence, though why wait to kill him? But if this is for our Redemption, please, Doctor..." anxious cry to the walls. "Do not risk your dear granddaughter of many times for us…Or rather, our souls." Eyes camera, shrugging. "We met them the other night by the way, purely by accident involving our dearly beloved gypsy slut and her ancient ghost boyfriend with whom she has cheated on Laszlo, with his awareness, it seems, for centuries." Rolling eyes…Modern couples…In my day, if one of my thirty-seven wives had made the whoopie with another fellow…The divorce, permanent style…(Cut to shot of sword swooshing down).

Slight sly smile… "Well, perhaps not all of them…Irena could always get around me. And it could get very boring for them, awaiting my return from battle and mass slaughter."

"Anyway, the Souls manifested and each claimed unfinished business but made no mention of Redemption or Van Helsing or why they have been appearing to us in various objects such as mirrors and windows. Nadja has persuaded hers to stay on, claiming to wish to talk, but secretly to learn more from them." Sigh… "I know it's assumed souls are your innocent and trustworthy side but in fact they can be deceptive and all are very confusing as well as multidimensional, so concerned with more than the earthly plane…Though we seemed to be meeting the more earthly plane aspect the other night. Laszlo's was strictly concerned with self-gratification…" frown. "As I might have expected…Jen and Miss Jacqueline, our new maid/enthrallee, poor girls, have been spending hours cleaning his 'mess' from the ceiling. Exoplasm, my ass." Glare. "Still, it is strange they would not give us mention of Van Helsing. Nadja believes they are afraid we would intervene to stop Redemption and that they wished to lull us into the untrue sense of security."

Frown… "One's soul should be honest with one. Still it was a delight to meet mine and to see our horse, John, again." Sudden blink.

My dear…OW!... "Damn! I was only thinking the word, G…OWW!" he cries. "Hmmmn…Anyway, this could be important. My John manifesting now…He always used to come charging riderless into the battle when he sensed me in danger, after I would go on on foot to share the danger with my infantry. They like that, you know…The general showing he is willing to march on foot with them. It can be risky if they think you've been killed rather than fallen or stopped to take a piss, even fatal of course and was, to me, once, but…Yes, John is here to rescue me and my Soul. He senses the danger…Hmmn? Oh, I don't know…Eternal Damnation of Soul and Essence, perhaps?" ponders.

"Yes, our Souls were feeling us out…Laszlo's quite literally." Frown. "Still, our Laszlo Cravensworth agrees with me. We must learn more from them and from the Devious One about his negotiations with our enemy…Frienemy? Is that how they say it? Friend/enemy? Yes."

"I wish Guillermo were here. He may be poorly educated and rather slow but his mind is open to possibilities and he has the vivid imagination. I should call him in Mexico today. I can just say I am his project, old geratric man patient Nandor Relentless, calling for him because I cannot find my senility medications." Smiles. "I hope he and Miss Susan are enjoying beautiful Mexico…I was never there, no, but I saw that on a poster in a movie in the 1940s. I should go speak to Nadja and see if her soul in doll has confessed anything important. Excuse me, always very nice talking with you. Make sure Jacqueline serves you coffees and teas." He rises straight up, then heads out of crypt, walking.

Colin, smiling thinly as he passes in the hall. "Hey buddy."

"Colin Robinson." Bow.

"If I didn't know him for an idiot…" Colin muses to self.

…

Residence kitchen…

Jen, in work jeans and old blouse, putting away cleaning bucket and mop and sponges as she talks to camera. Jacqueline, in maid's outfit, hair bunned, the picture of a proper old-style housemaid, happily serving coffee to her and camera crew.

"So, weird one…The guys' souls appeared to them last night. And in Master Laszlo's case left a little calling card. Eehew." Wincing smile.

"Though, frankly…Well, I shouldn't get into that, you know my orders from him and Lady Nadja regards sex. And much as I would so love to…" sigh, wistful smile. "I'm ok, just find myself day-dreaming at times." Mock frown. "God, I'm gonna have to soak in bleach and shower ten times to get this smell off me before I go home."

"Can I get you anything else, Miss Jen?" Jacqueline asks politely.

Jen eyeing her content and beaming face…

Whoa…

She has really taken to this new career…

"No, thanks, Jackie. It's great coffee by the way." Taking sip.

"Thank you, ma'am. Ummn, Sirs, miss…?" Jacqueline addresses the crew, demure smile. "Would you folks like anything else? I'll be making lunch about noon, my Lady requested that I ask you if there's anything special you'd like?"

Jen eyeing camera crew as two offered requests…

"That'll be fine. I'll see to it." Jacqueline nodded. "Let me know if I can get any of you anything. I'll be cleaning upstairs till I go out at eleven for some groceries. Miss Jen? Just let me know if you need any help?"

"Uh, sure, Jacks. It's just Jen, though."

"My Lady regards you as almost a daughter, Miss." Jacqueline carefully. "It wouldn't be right for me to be so casual."

"I see…Well, fine…Ok. Whatever the Mistress wants." Jen agrees.

"Yes, Miss." Jacqueline turns to grab a bag of cleaning items and heads out of the kitchen, Jen staring after her.

"Wow. That is not Jackie Williams, the one I knew." Shakes head. "Quite an improvement, I have to say. Real Downton Abbey style. But I don't want to be mean." Jen sighs.

"Maybe she always wanted to be a servant, deep down…Who knows?" shrug.

"Nice of Lady Nadja to call me a daughter…Though really, she didn't have to urge Jacks to treat me so formally. Sweet of her, though. I guess I'm really in with her in spite of a rocky start. That's so nice." Warm beam.

Pause. "So…We still don't know what the souls were really up to last night, they said nothing about Dr. Van Helsing or why they've been appearing round the house…And there's no new word from Gui or Sue in Mexico. They found his aunt pretty sick but still able to talk with him, no suggestion as yet that there's anything really 'secret instructions' or mission beyond that, though Sue is promising to keep a close watch on Gui, and that strange doctor, to be sure he's safe. I mean…" she sighs. "I wouldn't think the Overlords would lie to us unless it was to protect us or them. And neither Gin nor I nor any of us would dream of interfering in some plan of theirs. It's just, we can't help being concerned that this is something Gui's up to on his own or that he volunteered or something and we just want to know if we can help in any way." Wan smile… "Hey, maybe that suggests we're not total zombies, right? We still think a bit independent, like Gin did the other day with Devious."

"The romance ain't moving much either there…Poor Gui…He just can't accept that Sue loves him, yes, as a result of thrall, but still, there's gotta be more attracting her. I mean, yes, I love Gui…And yes, if he'd asked or encouraged me…Well…Who knows? But I'm not the one following him to Mexico and for me right now, he's more like my sweet big brother, my best bud." Fond smile. "I'd so love to see them get together…But let things take their course. Anyway, I may as well tell you what happened yesterday, in Poughkeepsie…" She takes seat, sipping coffee.

"This really is good, isn't it? Who knew Jackie Williams, homemaker type."

Slight wince at camera person's remark…

"That's a bit…Mean? Stepford Wife? Miss, I know you think we've just slaves but… No, you don't have to apologize. I get how it looks from your pov. But haven't you ever loved anyone so much you'd do anything for them? Including trying to lead a better…"

Stare… "I appreciate that." Stern tone. "But if you're so concerned about women being mistreated and abused, which I can tell you I personally am not, you probably should be toting a stake and in Van Helsing's crew." Sigh. "Sorry, really…Just, lets not get all censorious, after all, aren't you people exploiting us too? For profit, I understand?" eyeing the woman firmly.

Sigh. "Sorry, that was mean, I guess. But lets not go there on how we should rise up, so long as you're not quite ready to go to bat for us, huh? You're doing your job and documenting all this, we're living ours and doing what we can for the people we love."

Nod to remark…

"I'm sure you would, if you really thought us in danger…" Jen staring at the suddenly weeping woman.

"What? I'm sorry…What did I…?"

The crew director briefly explains the terms of their agreement with the Overlords…

"Yeah, I'd heard from Master Laszlo…Very Star Trek with the non-interference…Oh, honey…" Jen shakes head at the once again teary female crew member. "Well, maybe this will save lives, you know? I didn't mean to jump on you. Is is all right if I give her a hug?" she rises.

Hugging woman… "Really, none of this is your fault. You'd all be dead if you'd interfered. And really, it might save other people one day. Don't worry about it." Patting.

"Thanks…" nod to the director. "I promise not to step out of bounds again. Where were we?"

She nods to the director's reply… "Right, Poughkeepsie…The Souls…And what they may want. Hard to believe souls might lie, huh? But they probably were concealing things from the Overlords. Though why they showed last night at all…? Neither Ginny nor I nor any of the Masters and Mistress could figure it, except it seemed to have to do with that fellow…The guy Master Laszlo has been killing..." Proud gleam… "Who tries to make time with Lady Nadja every so often over the eons…Strange."

Smile… "I mean strange they showed, not strange a guy might try for Lady Nadja. But my Las…Lord…Doesn't allow that. David would be the same, I'm sure." Somewhat distraught look away… "And I'll never take a chance like that again…David being mortal." She breathes hard.

"I guess I should thank you know who for Master Laszlo being so kind and so in love with our Lady. Anyone else, no problem, I'm off that kick even for business, though I think Davy and Laszlo don't mind that I'm kind to guys, nice ones…Shy ones. But never again with the rest…" a tear running. "Sorry, excuse me…" she rises. "I'll be back in a second. No, no…Nothing you did…" wan smile. "Just me…"

…

"And I'm back…" Jen, smiling, seated again. "Sorry, I got a bit emotional…What? Oh, thank you." Warm smile. "That's really sweet. But it was me and I can't even use thrall to excuse before… Yeah, I hope I would've, in time. I really was anxious to do well for them. Just maybe a little too anxious." Sheepish grin. "Honestly, thanks, Evie…"

Oh…As director insists on restoring the modified fourth wall…

"It's not her fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have stepped over the line. I really won't do it again, I promise. But thanks, really guys. So, Poughkeepsie. I went up yesterday afternoon to Dr. Acura's place. Nice but nothing special, really…I could do something for him in Manhattan, I'm sure. Anyway, the girl was there, the adopted daughter, Althea? Nice kid, about sixteen, I think, very pretty, very bright…Told her I was a friend of a friend of her dad's, Guillermo, namely, and he'd referred me if they should ever be considering moving, etc, etc. I think she'd like to live closer to school, but she loves Poughkeepsie, she said…Near the FD Roosevelt place and all, she's a history buff. I didn't press for an invite in, she seemed the type warned on strangers and I agree for a teen girl, though there was a housekeeper there. Now, she was the real person of interest…She knew there was something about me, gave me quite the evil eye. I think she had a crucifix under her blouse and was holding it ready if I'd tried to come in. It's pretty clear she's some sort of guardian for the girl and maybe the doctor dad too. She gave me the once-over and let Althea talk to me but she knew something. Sensed I wasn't quite right, you know?" smile. "Say, you think…She didn't quite give the familiar vibe but…Anyway, that's the other news…Though now, I can't believe we didn't catch on…" shakes head.

"But it didn't hit me till I was reading the mailbox after I gave the kid my card and headed out with ole…Well, the woman couldn't have been more than thirty-five, but she was still giving me the ole gimlet-eyes… 'Dr. Phillipe Acura'."

Guys? Grinning stare.

"Dracula…He just dropped the L. Now the books say his name was Vlad or Volgode or something Romanian like that but he must have just changed it. Unless of course he's a descendant like that Lesley of Van Helsing's family. Ginny nearly fell on her face when I told her, it was so right in front of us. She wasn't quite sold right away but I called Master Laszlo and he agreed immediately. Master Nandor's ole frienemy, the most famous vampire ever…" sigh.

"Of course then Ginny was all… 'Why didn't you grab the kid and make her talk, she's probably his cow or his real descendant or the real Drac's reincarnated wife or something'…Well, Gin, I said…First, the kid's black so probably not his real daughter or descendant, though I guess she could be his wife reborn. Master Laszlo liked that." Smile. " 'Yes, the Count might be a hero of Redemption, but he's still perverse old Vlad'. He's going to tell Nandor tonight, I guess he's planning to make it a practical joke." Wince. "I hope he knows what he's doing…I mean I know he does but…" sigh. "Then too we agreed we should get a report from Guillermo as to what Dracula is doing down there in Mexico." Sigh again.

"And of course Gin was all 'Oh, geesh, the guy's gone to free Sue and use her to kill the Mistress and our Lords and poor Gui. We'd better catch the first flight south.' But Master Laszlo and I calmed her down and pointed out he could really just be a friend of Aunt Rosa…Oh, by the way, Sue texted that the poor lady passed this afternoon…I'm so sorry for Gui, she says he was ok, they're staying for the funeral tomorrow and some legal things now. I told her about Dracula and Sue the smart ass was all 'Well, duh, I figured him for a vamp the first day.'" Grin.

"But a vamp who can walk about in daylight, Susie…Who so far as our guys know was never a daywalker like Colin Robinson. And one who really is an MD, is respected in his profession, and has a nice teenaged daughter and a house in Poughkeepsie?"

Shrug…

"I think Master Laszlo was almost a bit disappointed. He's being reading up on 'Dracula' too, the book and the movies. And here's our Count, unless he is just a descendant, a nice doc with a kid and a house and all that." Smile, then serious…

"But he's obviously up to something in cahoots with Dr. Van Helsing his ole pal, the man who helped him redeem himself. Probably owes him and wants to see the work done or is acting to clear his ancestor's debt. Makes sense, right? Ginny agrees but of course she thinks Mexico might be where the action is. I persuaded her though it might be a deception to get us to leave…After all, with most of us, the enthrallees, gone off to Mexico, the Overlords could be attacked by Van Helsing's people with less fear they'd have to harm us." Shrewd look, nod.

"We know they're concerned in part for us, though Master Laszlo says Vampire Hunters rarely worry a lot about human familiars and minions except as sources of intelligence on their prey. Still, the Doctor appeared to be concerned for us and I think we'll be wise to hang close with the Masters and Mistress. Sort of human shields, you know?"

She put up hands… "It probably won't come to that. I'm just saying."

…

Laszlo, pacing crypt, in new modern suit and old waistcoat…The new cloth's wonderful but I rather like a good ole waistcoat underneath.

He thinks it hides his stomach…Nadja interjects, later, in the living room, with smile, from her seat on couch, a large doll with black hair beside her. "Oh, I think his girth makes him look very substantial…" the doll notes, with smile.

Hmmn…Nadja frowning… My Soul is getting rather too fond of my…My, the Vampire Essence's husband.

Back to Laszlo, previous… "So, thanks once again to my dear Jen…" warm smile… "We have another piece of the puzzle. Dracula…Or possibly his descendant but I would say the Unman himself…Is working with Van Helsing to destroy us. Well… 'Help' us from your pov and probably his. Though I would imagine it amuses the old boy."

Pause, shrewd look…

"Still, we know he is Mexico, with Gizmo and Susan. Why being the question? Now Ginny, a very clear-eyed, clever girl, wondered if it might be a deception to get our human minions lured away, chasing after the Big Bad (Good, yes from your pov, I know), while Van Helsing's Hunter Corps strikes." He ponders.

"Not a bad thing and Jen agrees it would be dangerous to send away our people. They might indeed wish to get our girls away and hit us without danger to them. Which I will say is very kind to them and we do appreciate it. I would never…And I mean that…Allow our ladies to be at risk, even to save our Unlives. It could be the good/bad doctor VH is counting on that." Nod.

"But…" raising forefinger, very shrewd smile. "We now know Dracula has a vulnerability. A young daughter of sorts…Possibly a cow but she doesn't seem so, by Jen's account."

Slight wistful look… "Seems ole Drac has made a nice life for himself…A doctor of sterling reputation by all accounts, a fine young daughter of sorts…Able to move about in daylight…Yet probably still immortal. Not too shabby, this Redemption of his. Jen wondered, as do we all, if she could be the wife, the famed Elisabete, reincarnated." Smile.

"Kinky, eh? To be honest, I've always wondered what Nadja looked like as a teenaged girl. What a beauty she must have been." Fond smile. "Nubile and sexually just beginning to seeth with possibilities, oh…" wiggling fingers. "Pity they hadn't invented photography then, though she probably couldn't've afforded it. Anyway, it may be time to take offensive action. Not saying we take her per se." wave of hand. "But perhaps while Papa Dracula is away, Nandor and I could try a bit of hypnosis and get the truth out of her. Decked out in our modern gear here…" displays suit. "We should have no problem infiltrating this town of 'Poughkeipee'? Poughkeepsie, oh…Thanks. It will have to be done carefully. We don't want to enrage ole Drac, not knowing just how powerful he is nowadays but I think Nandor and I have oft displayed our rather fine technique in hypnosis."

Frown… "Now as to our Souls. That was an interesting if not particularly useful encounter. Mine was quite the gentleman, much as I remember myself…" nod. "With perhaps some of my own nature, naturally. But none of them was quite willing to fully reveal why they'd come or anything about why they've being appearing to us earlier. It's clear they don't trust us, understandably. And that they are in some sort of communication with Van Helsing. A pity you can't hold a Soul captive outside of linking them to the earthly plane via a demonic essence…But that's not a way to dominating them and getting answers out of them. In short, they were all real smart asses when one comes to think of it. Rubbing our noses in their freedom and our likely doom if we can't prevent this disaster. Nadja, my clever girl, did find a way to hold hers here, at least voluntarily…And she is trying to learn what she can. I hope it proves useful. But contrary to all the sentimental Romanticism, souls are no more noble than any other aspect of a personality. Ours seem especially duplicitous. I had thought I'd established a rapport with mine, but after using me for his own gratification…" indignant frown…. "He vanished without providing even the smallest clue, rather unfair of him, I must say. Though I suppose from his point of view, necessary, if we are to be sacrificed on the Altar of Redemption."

Slight wistful pause… "I wonder…If it did happen…Would there be a chance we could be here still, like Dracula? Would we be able to live, like humans again? In that nice new place of ours? Without even needing our new technology to skirt the daytime sun? Could we, Nadja and I…You know I've never asked her about children per se, though frankly yes, I did take that baby with an eye that she might, just possibly…" shrug. "But she was more horrified than interested…And we've never discussed it in any way since. It might be rather nice, to have a daughter. A bit like my Jen or Milly… But that's neither here nor there right now. I wonder what she's like, Dracula's daughter? Jen says she's a nice girl, very bright…Black, very pretty. Say? I remember a movie about Dracula's daughter, yes… titled 'Dracula's Daughter. Probably nothing like her, though."


	68. Chapter 68

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXVIII…

Martha's desk, Zeller Properties' office…9 am…

"Good morning…" she smiles brightly at camera, looking remarkably young for her years. "I guess this is the big day, saleswise. They close on the Fielderson estate. I'm so happy for them, everything's gone well. The representative attorneys for the Fielderson family are already here. Our…Clients will be here in an hour. Of course, they still have to work things out on the old place, but it looks like that fellow Mr. Devious will proceed with Miss Reynolds acting as his proxy. Don't know when the finals will be hammered…Staked…" she grins with a touch of malicious glee… "Out…"

"Hey, Colin…" she smiles at Colin Robinson approaching… "Big doin's, you excited?"

"Hey, sure…Can't wait to get at that pool. Can you make twenty copies of these?" he hands her a set of papers. "Just the Historical Society's regulations and recommendations on the property, I wanted everyone including the ladies here who might be visiting us regularly to have them."

"Sure…" she take papers. "Do I…?" she raised the sack.

"Of course, you're one of the chosen few…Go nuts." smile…

I'd say about forty percent there, though in her case, it seems to be helping…

"Gwen out?" he asks.

"She called to say she was sick…Pooped out, really." She gives him a slightly reproving look.

"I hope I didn't bore her too much with my chatter this last week." He gives thin smile. "But, it's what I do."

"Sure. I hope she gets some rest." Pointedly.

"As do I…" nod. "The legal crew inside?" he points.

"Yeah, just waiting for your team."

"Yes, they were all aflutter this morning…Laszlo and Nandor especially."

"They will be careful, coming?" she asks, a bit breathlessly anxious, though trying to conceal the depths of her concern.

Oh, my Master…My dear, dear Master…Did he really have to chance it out in the daytime again?

"Oh, sure…And Jen's got the knack of driving the van now."

"Gui should be here…Seems like he's spending a lot of time down in Mexico." She fusses a bit.

"His aunt just died the other day. They'll be back after the funeral, today, though it is a big estate to settle I understand. Guillermo's going to be loaded after this." Smiling nod of head.

"That's good." She beams. "He deserves it, he's worked very hard for our…Clients."

"Well, he can now retire if he likes…" grin. "Find a wife…Now it shouldn't be too hard."

"He'd never…I mean, he's so fond of our friends. They're like family to him, or so he's said." She notes, hastily.

And of us is the only girl for our Chief Minion. But Sue's not the type to be shaken off easy. Nor would most guys with eyes in their heads want to.

"Dependent, demanding, unappreciative family, yeah. I don't know how he puts up with em, myself."

"He loves the…Them!" she notes, rather stridently. "As we all do!" pausing at his look.

"They're such nice people, I mean." She calms, glancing round. Fortunately no one close by in yet, the others either too far or busy on headphones to clients/potentials.

"Sure they are…" he grins. "Well, enjoy the photocopying and the many little chores Ginny will have for you this decisive morning. Oh…And here's our gang…" he turns to look at the just entering group, Laszlo in his new suit, looking as impressively businesslike as he could, in the lead.

…

Laszlo at the Residence, about two hours earlier, seated in living room…Erika happily helping him with modern tie, brushing his hat.

"Jennifer?" Nadja calls from beside him… "Do I look all right? Should we do the more mascara?"

"You look like the raccoon. The one you threw in the sea." Her soul in Doll besides her to her right notes with smile.

"How did you know about Robert?" Laszlo eyes the Doll.

"We are connected at all Etheric levels, I know all she does." The Doll notes.

"Well…That's rather creepy." He frowns. "Thank you my dear." To Erika now offering hat which he sets on head. "Good?"

"Perfect, mein Herr." She nods.

"You might want to tone the mascara down a bit, my Lady." Jennifer now back in room from hall notes.

"Fine, take it down. I thought the fashion was to use lots. There was a woman on television, very dark circles, last night."

"Was a horror movie." The doll notes, with grin. "She was a zombie."

"When did you ever see a horror movie or even a movie before manifesting here?" Nadja eyes her. "All that, through me?"

"Though you, and on my own. I hung about this plane quite steadily, and paid more attention to what was evolving round me than you, it seems." The Doll smiles.

"Now, now." Laszlo as Nadja snarles.

Seems the two of them come near blows more every day…

Though then they both get all weepy and swear they never wish to be separated…Reminds me of my maiden sisters.

Oh…Dear…Have not thought about them in years.

Thank you know who, the miserable bitches. Made my life Hell till one finally died and the other became some other poor fellow's burden.

But she…Our dear Soul of my dear Wife…Is holding back…

"But just why have you been hanging about this miserable earthly plane, dear? If I may ask?" he addresses the Doll.

"To be close to you, you sweet marzipan…" smile.

"Hey…" Nadja, suddenly furious, pausing in daubing eyes with cloth from Jen as Jen tries to assist.

"He's my husband too, you know." The Doll grins at Laszlo. "What's yours…Is mine, dearest."

The Hell it is…Nadja glares.

Hmmn…Laszlo ponders.

I would discuss Dracula and our plans for "meeting" his daughter tonight... But I do suspect we may have a spy in our midst. And that the dear Soul of the dear Wife stayed around for just that very reason.

"Your morning vial, Master Laszlo…" Jacqueline, just entered, in her maid's uniform, every inch the perfect housemaid now, offering Laszlo a vial from a tray.

"Ah, thanks me dear." He takes vial, gulping down. "Just the thing, a morning chaser. You should have one, wife dear." Eyeing Nadja.

"Ma'am?" Jacqueline, brightly.

"No, no…I've had enough last night from Virginia. I don't want to go in on a full stomach of blood."

"Eehew…" the Doll frowns. "What a miserable existence for one who so loved good food. Don't your remember, Nadja? Grandmother's pastry?"

"I also remember eating rat when we had nothing…Blood's hardly so…Eehew." Nadja frowns. "Jennifer, dear? Take my Soul Nadja here back to my room."

"Oooh, private matters…" the Doll smiles. "You know you can't really keep them from me for long."

"That's rather nasty, from a Soul." Laszlo frowns. "Not to mention a clear invasion of privacy. Which in the modern world, as you should know, if you do keep such close tabs…"

"Privacy, schmavacy…" the Doll shrugs. "I didn't ask for either Death by vampiral murder nor an Etheric link to my counterpart. Fond of her as I am."

"Yes…" Laszlo, shrewd look as Jennifer takes the Doll carefully, apologizing for pressing harder than the Doll liked on her ribs as she lifts. "You're so fond of her, you're here to see her Redemption goes through and she moves on to Hell forever whereas you..." he eyed her.

"Oooh, our gentleman is clever as well as a pudgy little honeys bear…" the Doll cooes. "But not so simply as that."

"You might answer him. And finally tell me why you are here, for real." Nadja, annoyed.

"I thought you wanted to visit." The Doll, hurt tone. "Are we not friends?"

"A friend might be more honest. And keep her paws off my husband." Nadja, sternly.

"My husband too…I would have chosen him if the opportunity presented, after all. As for honesty…" the Doll gives shrug. "You try to keep things from me so long as you can till the Ether allows me to perceive, I, you. But you know, basically."

"You want us Dead. And not UnDead." Nadja frowns.

"Released…And your crimes cleared. They weigh on me too, you know. And again, is not so simply as you put it." The Doll frowns back. "Well, take me along, dear girl." She looks up at Jen who can't help smiling back at its smile. "I am a bit tired, it's draining to be in this form. But at least I can gain no weight. She did tell you, husband, we always had a problem with our weights?" grin to Laszlo. Nadja, angry now, waving hands.

"Be off! Jennifer, take her!"

"Yes, my Lady." Nod.

"You let me push you around too much, girl." The Doll telling Jen as they left.

"I'll smash that plastic or porcelain head against my crypt wall soon if she keeps it up." Nadja fumes as the door closes.

"Not till we've learnt something of use from her, I hope, dear." Laszlo notes.

"Such a devious Soul…I'm very disappointed in myself." Nadja sighs, narrow look at Laszlo.

"You don't 'like her'…Better…Do you?" she eyes him.

"Of course not." He insists. "Dear…" to her doubtful frown. "Could I fuck a doll?"

Well, if there were no alternatives…He thinks.

But, in general…

"You could…" Narrow stare. "But you would not enjoy it as much as you do me…"

"Well, there you are." He notes.

"Mistress? You asked me to keep you warned about the time. It's 8:20." Jacqueline noted.

"Right, I must finish. Laszlo, go and pontificate with Nandor somewheres." Nadja waving him off. "You say you worry my Soul may learn through me of our plans, so go plan in private."

"Will do, my love. Erica? Shall we?"

"Yes, mein Lord." Erica nods.

…

Nandor's crypt…

"I am ablazing with excitement." Nandor, in his suit, beaming. Jen having come by to see he was having no trouble dressing.

"At last, today we secure our hold on our new property, the great estate of the Fieldersons. It isn't quite a battlefield victory but a victory all the same. And then, tonight…We meet with the heir of the Dracule." Proud stance…

"It's so nice that Vlad has finally got himself a daughter. I wonder if she really is Elisabete reborn. That would be rather…Kinkys? For a Redeemed fellow. But I doubt it. Miss Jennifer? She did not seem to you like an adult woman's soul in a young girl's body?"

"No, Master Nandor…" Jen, eyeing round the suit. "Can you just…?" she made twirling motion with forefinger, Nandor nodding and spinning slowly round. "Great, thank you." She beams. "You look magnificent."

"Thank you, gracious lady." Nandor nods dutifully. "But she seemed a nice girl?"

"Oh, very nice…Very sweet." Jen nods.

"That's nice. Of course in his old days, Vlad was a rather strict stickler for the formalities and known as quite the disciplinarian. He didn't get the title "the Impaler" for sticking his enemies on stakes after victories you know. That came later. He got it for his method of punishing the lazy and loafing…The petty thief…The fellow bringing a camp follower to the camp…Treason…Passing notes to other soldiers…Laughing at officers…Pretty much anything could get you on a pole. I was a stickler myself but Vlad carried it to extremes."

"She seems very fond of him, from what I could tell…And unimpaled."

"That's good. The ole fellow must have mellowed since his Redemption. I look forward to meeting her. Althea, correct?"

"Yes, Master." Jen nods, licking a finger and wiping a bit of smudge on Nandor's face… "There we go, all set." She beams. "You look marvelous."

"Thank you so much, my dear." He bows and rises as Laszlo enters the crypt.

"No rush, we've a bit of time. Nadja just wanted me gone and I preferred a chance to talk about tonight in private. That soul of hers strikes me as a spy."

"Indeed." Nandor, arching eyes. "I know well how to deal with spies. Though perhaps not so well when that spy is in a child's doll."

"Not that difficult. Break its head and chuck it into the nearest fire. But probably best to let it be for now, let Van Helsing and the Hunters and our Souls think they have reliable intelligence."

"Yes, excellent Laszlo Cravensworth. A worthy stratagem." Nandor nods regally.

"So, tonight…We storm Castle Dracula." Laszlo beams.

"Yes…Castle Dracula…" Nandor beams.

"Or 2115 Stonewood Drive, in Poughkeepze." Laszlo notes.

"It's Poughkeepsie, Master." Jen corrects.

"Ah, yes, thanks."

"Who knows what formidable defense we shall encounter…" Laszlo, proudly erect. "It may lack stone walls and battlements…Did it have a good alarm system, Jen?"

"I saw an SDS alarm panel, Master. Reasonably good system." She nods.

"Well, we'll have Althea deal with it once we hypnotize her." Laszlo nods. "Or perhaps that housekeeper/governess. A familiar, most like, eh Nandor?"

"Most like…" sage nod.

"She seemed very protective, Master." Jen ponders. "I didn't quite get the sense of an enthralled familiar. I can sense us somewhat now."

"Voluntary, like your Gizmo, Nandor…" Laszlo nods. "We may need to deal with her first, though the less fighting or struggle the better. Think you're up to a summoning, Nandor? At least in the movies and books and in some legends I've heard that was Dracula's old technique with the ladies."

"He used to be far more straightforward about it. A quick stare… 'Woman, you are mine. Are you my wife reborn?' used to be his standard opening, right to the point." Nandor shakes head.

"What about before…?" Laszlo, lewd grin.

"Before? Before what?"

"I mean…Before he was turned and Elisabete was…No more."

"Laszlo Cravensworth…Prince Count Vlad of the Dracule was a most devoted family man and Orthodox Christian husband." Somewhat stern tone.

"Sorry…I'd imagined a lot of you lot were…Somewhat randy, even in your human days."

"No." Nandor, firmly.

"Really?" Laszlo nods thoughtfully, glancing to Jen with smile.

"Well…Perhaps some." Nandor sighs. "As for me, I was very young when the Sultan gave me 37 wives but I treated them with respect. There were no more prostitutes nor camp followers in my tents after my marriage(s)." sigh.

"But I was not so loved as Vlad…Perhaps the one wife thing was a better system. Elisabete followed him round for centuries, calling to him…" shakes head. "We used to joke about it, of course…But now. Now that it's clearly and unquestionably true…" downcast look.

"Now, now…Ole fellow." Laszlo pats him, Jen looking sadly at his weary face.

Master Nandor…You poor thing.

"To be so loved…Well, perhaps you know it, Laszlo Cravensworth. Your wife loved you so much she took you and stayed with you even when attractive suitors repeatedly died for her."

"So she did…" Laszlo, beaming.

"I'm sure your wives miss you dreadfully, Master Nandor. I know I would." Jen, sympathetic pat.

"Thank you, Miss Jennifer, you are most kind." Sigh.

"I want to be very careful with Miss Dracula…Acura. Althea Acura, such a sweet name. I would not wish to harm her, even if Vlad is rather less powerful these days than in his prime."

"Nor would I…And we can't know just how powerful he still is." Laszlo nods. "Though not to worry, dear Jennifer…" to her worried look. "We'll be very discreet. The good Doctor is in Mexico and he'll never know we paid a call."

"I hope not, Master." Jen sighs.

"Pretty girl, eh?" Nandor asks, a bit wistfully. "My girl Irevna was about her age when I was taken. She was a most pretty little girl. Fortunately, I was carried off far away and they fled to the Balkans, then to Greece and Italy, the family breaking up over the years." Sad shake of head.

"Probably for the best, old man." Laszlo suggested. "I was always rather in fear Nadja would insist on meeting all of my descendants and wiping them out."

"Perhaps. Though it was sweet to see my granddaughter many times removed before her unfortunate passing. Vlad is fortunate. Adopted you, said, Miss Jennifer?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wonder how he managed that?" Laszlo, shaking head. "I doubt even Colin Robinson could clear us with social services to that extent."

…


	69. Chapter 69

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXIX…

Night…The transport van…

A perturbed and anxious Jen driving…Ginny beside her.

Laszlo in back, seated, in his modern suit, with Nandor likewise in new suit, beside him, to camera…A worried Erika seated behind them…

"Well, here we are…The new owners of the nicest and largest private property on the Staten Island."

"We are the Lords of Staten…" Nandor, beaming.

"All went very well, the family lawyers and the two family members were charming and actually quite eager to see this deal go through." Laszlo notes. "The place being as Mr. Fielderson noted, 'a white elephant'…"

"That seems strange to me, that anyone should wish to part with something so rare as an elephant who was colored white. Sultan Ibrahim had one, it was beautiful and could do all sorts of tricks." Nandor shakes head. "She could bow, and clap her forelegs, and fetch water, and kneel as if in prayer. Lovely beast. She lived to be fifty-four, I believe. Ibrahim actually married her and added her to his harem. That is how we generals and Princes knew he'd really gone totally mad. She died a virgin, having stomped Ibrahim to death on their wedding night. An apt lesson, avoid bestiality, ladies." Cautious forefinger raised.

"Yes, Master Nandor…" the three chime.

"Hmmn…Well, as I understand it from Jennifer it has to do with something so unusual or so large you can't get rid of it…" Laszlo explains. "Isn't that right, Jennifer?" calls.

"Yes, Master." She calls back.

"And so, that bit of territorial expansion accomplished, we turn our attention to…Dracula. Or rather, his daughter, he being off in Mexico just now." Laszlo, leaving off solemn intonation at the 'Dracula'.

"Yes…I am so eager to meet her. She sounds like such a nice girl." Nandor notes.

"Master Nandor?" Ginny sighs. "Do you have to do this? It seems so dangerous. Dracula is sure to take it as an attack, even if she's not really his daughter."

"Oh, now, Ginny." Laszlo cuts in. "It's my understanding that children of adoption can be just as treasured as those of blood."

"We're just worried, Master." Jen anxiously. "Dracula may not be home but there's sure to be defenses. Van Helsing's people, others. That housekeeper or governess/familiar I met….?"

"We could stay on in town, stalk, befriend, then either loosen her tongue with alcohol or drug her, Master." Erika suggests. "Jen? Did she seem to have any lesbian interest in you? Perhaps you or I or Ginny or the three of us could seduce her?" Hopeful tone…

"Oh…I think Dr. Acura…I love that play on his name…" Laszlo beams. "Would take serious objection to finding you ladies had led his Althea down an unfortunate path… As a former Dark Lord of the Night and a first-class hypnotic thraller himself, I'm sure he'd understand we were trying to avoid put the girl at any risk."

"I don't think she was interested in me that way, in any case." Jen shrugs. "And he might be very angry with us and the Overlords if he learned we'd drugged or boozed up his daughter, Erika."

"I suppose…" Erika sighs.

"Now…Please, ladies. There's nothing to fear." Laszlo shakes head. "We're merely going to summon the young lady and drain her of her will so that she'll tell us anything she knows."

"And we will be very careful with her. Only one of us will hypnotize her, to minimize the chance of brain scrambling as with our neighbor the other night at the SuperbOwl party." Nandor, cautious nod.

SuperbOwl? Ginny eyes Jen… Explain later, she hisses.

"Something of an improvement in his case, though, eh?" Laszlo beams.

"But if she has the lady defending her…" Ginny notes. "And as Jen says, Van Helsing's guys could be watching…That governess could be one…There could be defenses we don't know about…"

"All will be well…" Laszlo shakes head. "Just trust in us."

"Of course, Master." Jen, Ginny dutifully. "Yes, mein Lord." Erika, nodding.

"And should Dracula, my old friend and enemy…Friendemy, I like that word, thank you for it, Erika…" Nandor beams, to Erika's pleased smile. "…learn of our visit and encounter…We shall soon be well situated for battle in our new fortress."

"We're not there yet…Pardon me, Master Nandor…" Jen sighs. "I'd never question your abilities but I can't help worrying. This is Dracula, after all. He has quite a rep."

"Eh…He's no longer the Impaler, he's a doctor. Pulls things out now, not shoves them in." Nandor shrugs. "But we intend no harm to his daughter, merely to suck all knowledge we can from her."

"Best not to use words like 'suck' tonight, old fellow." Laszlo notes. "Might get us overexcited and sometimes in the heat of battle, men forget where their best interests lie."

"Master Laszlo…" Jen, reprovingly, but with sly smile in rear-view mirror to his impish grin.

"What?" Nandor stares.

"All right, I borrowed the phrase from the mystery novel Jen read to us last week…And the film the Hollywood people made from it. 'The Maltese Falcon', brilliant work."

"Falcon?" Nandor, immediately interested.

"Well, a statue of a falcon, meant as a gift for that Emperor Charles V, you remember, that nice Belgian kid who gave me safe passage through his territories as a reward for destroying a heretic fortress in Germany in the 16th century?"

"Oh, yes." Nandor, nodding. "I remember he was one of the nicer rulers of most of Europe apart from having his priests burning a lot of people for wanting to read the Bible. A gift?"

"Well, the story claimed the Knights of Malta made it for him, to thank him for giving them Malta. He was indeed a very generous boy, that fellow. The statue was stolen enroute to him and vanished and humans were searching for it in more modern times. Very fine story. 'The uh, stuff dreams are made of…'" he quotes.

"The artificial statue is made of dream stuff?" Nandor asks.

"No, no…That's just a bit of imagery." Laszlo explains. "We can watch the film again later together if you like. I rather liked that Mr. Gutman, the collector of antiquities, an admirable never say die even when your dream is proven just that quality. But anyway, to get back on track… I just mean we shouldn't get ourselves excited in the presence of a young and full-blooded girl…Completely under our control, temporarily. Ohhh…Nice." He intones, wiggling fingers, looking rather… "Ooof!" As Ginny sprays him from a bottle of cold water from her seat.

"Sorry, Master Laszlo. You and my Lady said to if I thought you were getting too excited." She apologies. "And my Lady made it an order just before we left."

"Yes, yes…Quite. And I can imagine Nadja thought that amusing…But quite enough, Ginny." Laszlo, wiping himself with handkerchief. "Very good, Miss Virginia." Nandor, chuckling a bit.

"Please just promise you'll be careful, Master." Jen, anxiously. "I wish I could hypnotize her."

"You must be able to tap into our source of Dark Power…" Laszlo intones, beaming. "Sadly, you're still only human. But, don't fret, all will be well. We'll have a pleasant chat with the young lady and send her off to bed with instructions to forget all that's happened and what she's told us."

"It will be fine, ladies." Nandor agrees. "But thank you so much for giving up your evening to take us out to Poughkeepsie."

"Our pleasure, Master Nandor." Ginny beams at him from her seat. "We'd just worry like crazy if we weren't here."

"Yes, poor Martha was quite worked up…" Nandor sighs. "How many of those little pills did you have to give her?"

"Ten, Master Nandor." Jen notes. "A bit more than I'd've liked to give her but the adrenalin rush had made her pretty antsy…"

"I should call her…" Nandor reflects. "I hate to see her worried needlessly, poor thing."

…

Nadja, at the Residence…Souled Doll beside her on living room couch…

"So Laszlo and Nandor have gone off to face 'Dracula'…oooh…" she makes face.

"No, I am not that worried, the fellow is in Mexico with Guillermo and he has clearly lost a great deal of his abilities…I think Jennifer and Ginny and Erika can keep our idiot boys safe in dealing with a young girl and her governess." Eyes doll who eyes her.

"I suppose you are calling Van Helsing and Dracula right now…" she frowns at doll.

"I have no telephone device." The Doll shrugs. "Those things are wonderful by the way. You are very lucky to be Immortal at this time."

"You are so devious…" Nadja glares to the Doll's grin. "You should go to live with Simon."

"He'd tear my head off and burn the remains. Not that it could hurt me but…Not a good feeling having a head torn off." The Doll notes. "So, now we are alone except for these nice people and your maid, Miss Jacqueline…Shall we have the confrontation thing?"

"Not much of confrontation, I rip your head off and send you to the furnace as you suggested, thanks." Nadja, darkly.

"If you like…" the Doll smiles. "But you then would never know if I had anything useful to tell."

"You probably don't. And you have been hitting on my husband…Waiting for your chance…"

"To fuck him in this…?" the Doll indicates herself.

"I think you can possess people if conditions are right, like Dr. Van Helsing." Nadja eyes her. "You are waiting to seize one of our girls and use her to seduce my husband."

"That would be very pleasant…For us both. Him, me, I mean. But I couldn't, it would be a bad thing to abuse your poor girls like that. Even if some of them think they love him."

"It can be the same thing…" nervous tone. "Love starts in odd ways, everyone knows that…"

"Ah…" the Doll smiles. "You have the guilties over taking Laszlo. You should." Cool stare.

"Shut up. Stupid doll."

"We both know it was wrong…" singsong voice. "And you fear the consequences…"

Nadja grabs the Doll, fangs out…

"What are you gonna do, bite me?" chuckle.

Arrgh…Throws the Doll down on floor.

"I hope that hurt!" Nadja, glaring…

"Not really!" gaily…

"Ladies…" Colin Robinson had entered.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing what with your husband of yours off to face death at Dracula's modern lair in Poughkeepsievania." Grin.

"Dork." The Doll glares.

"Please, the dork is our friend." Nadja notes, offhandedly. "But you are an asshole, Colin Robinson, to say such a thing. Please go."

"Just trying to raise your spirits so I can drain 'em down." He smiles thinly, turning.

And find out if the Soul Girl might have a clue as to my role here. I doubted it, figuring Van Helsing would've told them to get rid of me if he knew. He closes door and strolls on down hall.

"I dislike beige man." The Doll frowns to Nadja.

"So do I but what the Hell…" Nadja notes. "Everyone does…Except maybe Gwen, at my Ginny's office. But she is in hospital now, severely runsdown so she does not count."

…

Poughkeepsie…

"It's ten o'clock…I wanted to do this not too late so Jen can get home to little Suzette and Miss Althea wouldn't be up too late." Laszlo explains to camera as he and Nandor stand on the sidewalk, intently staring at a pleasant, modest home, across the street, two houses down. "I see lights on on the ground floor and upstairs."

"Naturally…It is the Lair of Dracula…" Nandor intones. "Bit of a bore…But the girls say the big estate down the road is the FD Roosevelt mansion. But good camouflage, I suppose. Who would suspect the great Impaler, Count Dracula himself, would lair in such a place."

"Nice lawn…Pleasant garden. I like the stone work." Laszlo notes.

"Should we intercept his postal communications?" Nandor suggests, pointing to the mailbox.

"Let me do it, Master." Jen, besides Laszlo, in her business suit. Erika and Ginny ordered to observe from the parked van, with Jen to provide running commentary on the situation, just in case their help was required…

"No, we'd best leave it be for now. I doubt he gets letters from Van Helsing's minions…" Laszlo, peering. "Althea must be up…"

"Studying perhaps? You said her school was prestigious and somewhat challenging, Miss Jennifer." Nandor asks.

"Yeah, it is. Could be…"

"I shall go up and have a quick look at her window…" Nandor, rising.

"Oh, be careful there, don't terrify the child. You remember…" Laszlo began.

"Oh, sorry, ole fellow." He sighs at the suddenly downcast Nandor, hovering a foot in mid-air.

"Nice trick, isn't it?" Jen, politely to a passing woman with dog on leash. "Nandor the Magnificent, just trying his latest magic act."

"Nice." The woman nods.

Nandor setting back down… "Yes? Thanks, kind lady." As the woman beams, claps, and moves on.

"Nandor the…Magnificent. Miss Jennifer, you are so kind." Nandor beams.

"You are magnificent, Master Nandor." Jen, sincere devotion. "As are you, Master." Turning to Laszlo.

"Now, now…" Laszlo, beaming. "Well, I think you can try and have a peek now, Nandor. Just be careful. Jen? Lets pull back into the shadows here…Don't trip on the little stone fence there, dear…And I'll hypnotize anyone else passing by. All right, Nandor…"

Nandor rising up to the bedroom window, just to the side, holding a mirror and aiming so as to see inside.

"Oh, what a lovely girl." As he spies a tall, indeed lovely, young black girl in nightgown at desk, clearly studying from a textbook, writing notes, glasses perched.

"You've a wonderful daughter. Vlad, you are one fortunate son-of-a-donkey's-whore-bitch." He sighs. Laszlo and Jen, now standing by tall hedges in the front of the house next to the Acuras', looking up to him.

"Althea…Acura…" he intones, keeping mirror fixed on her. "Hear me across the Ether…Come outside, Althea…Come outside…"

The girl at desk, shaking head a moment…

"Althea…Althea…"

She rises, coming to window…Opening…

"Whoa, wait…We don't want a jumper." Laszlo, anxiously watching.

"Who the Hell are you?" Althea, eyeing Nandor, as he floats, sternly, arms folded. "You had better be one of Dad's friends or get lost right now."

Ummn…Nandor, blinking…

"Well?"

Sound of the front door opening below…

"Who's up there, Althea?!" cry.

"Uh-oh…Come, Jen!" Laszlo taking Jen by the arm, pulling her back with him to the sidewalk…

"But we can't leave Master Nandor?!" she cries.

"We've got to avoid detection, he'll be alright, we'll see to him as soon as we can. Now, come!" he commands, she reluctantly obeying…They slipping down the street to the side street where the van was parked.

"You come down, get out, or be staked!" cry to Nandor.

"Pardon me…My best to your father. Have a very good evening." Nandor to a glaring Althea…Flying off immediately.

…


	70. Chapter 70

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXX…

The next morning…

The Basilica de Santa Maria de Guadalupe…Mexico City…

"What a beautiful church. Am I gonna be ok here?" Susan, in the dark blue suit she'd thoughtfully packed, hair styled by Auntie Rosa's personal hairdresser, nervously to Guillermo in his black suit, tugging at collar as they emerged from the limousine which had brought them from the ranch estate…

"You're not a vampire, you won't burst into flames. You might feel a little headache or vague terrifying dread, that's all. But don't use the holy water, don't look at the saints' statues or the missals or the hymnals, don't pray, just mumble something that sounds like what they're saying, and if some old lady gives you the evil eye, just tell yourself she hates rich Americans. You'll be fine." He pats her hand.

"Though, really…If you'd prefer…" he begins.

"No. No, I wanna be here for you." She shakes head. "Hey, if you can do it and the Doctor can do it and Mrs. Afanas can, I'm sure I…"

"Well, if it's any comfort even Master Nandor and the Cravensworths came to the funeral of Nandor's granddaughter times 30 or so."

"They did?" she blinks.

"Yeah…Of course they nearly burned to death but…"

"Guillermo…" Phyllis had emerged from her rental, smoothing black suit, hurrying over…Hugging him to his startle. "I heard from Ginny when I called this morning. Oh, honey, I'm so so sorry…Heya, Susie." Brief glance, quick hand wave.

"Yeah. Heya." Susan nods. "How's tricks, Phyl?"

Including packin' a black suit…Cute.

"Great. Doing just fine. Tracking down a few prospects, doing my research…Like Gui requested."

"Talked to Ginny, huh? Did you finally come clean about being down here?" Susan eyes her.

"I'm entitled to a sick day or two…How I use it's my business." Stern look. "I mean so long as Gui passes on it." Fond smile at Guillermo.

"Sure…" Guillermo nods, hastily. "I'll tell Ginny I asked you to come and keep it secret. We'll just say I thought back-up was a good idea but I didn't want to alarm Master Nandor or the Cravensworths."

Phyllis, innocently warm beam… "Gui, you're the best…And really it was a good thing to have me here, just in case, right?"

"Oh, sure…" Susan nods, before Guillermo could answer. "Did Ginny have anything new? How did the closing go, I haven't had a chance to ask her?"

"Everything went great, she and Martha say. Our…Clients now own the Fielderson estate." Phyllis beams.

"That's terrific." Susan agrees… "Right, Gui? You must be so pleased, great job."

"It was all you guys, Susan." Guillermo shakes head. "I just cleaned up a few things. You ladies did all the work, including most of the cleaning."

"He always sells himself short, our Gui." Susan notes to Phyllis…As Dr. Acura and Mrs. Afanas came up to them.

Now this is gonna be something…Guillermo thinks. To see Dracula enter a cathedral for a funeral Mass and actually do a reading.

But Roderigo asked, he and Auntie having worked together for years, and he agreed without a moment's hesitation…

"Guillermo, ladies…" Dr. Acura nods kindly. "A beautiful place, isn't it?" indicating the cathedral.

"Very…" Susan agrees. "Roderigo chose well."

"Yes, one of the most beautiful cathedrals in the world…" Mrs. Afanas smiles. "Rosa would be very pleased. How are you, dear boy?" she addresses Guillermo.

"Fine, Mrs. Afanas. Just glad Auntie's at peace and not suffering…"

Or stalking about at night, seeking the blood of the living…Though I guess, in a few decades, someone as sweet as Auntie would settle down.

Still…One result of all my "experiences" recently is that I really don't wanna be a vampire anymore. Even if there may be potential for becoming one like Dr. Acura or at least my own friends. Seeing Auntie like that, before I staked her…

"She is, I know she is…" Mrs. Afanas, startling him with a warm hug… "You did right, boy." She whispered in his ear. "She's content and grateful."

"Thank you…" he whispers.

"Doctor? Could we talk a moment?" he turns to Dr. Acura.

"Yes, I need to speak to you as well, my boy." Nod. "Ladies, will you excuse us?"

"Sure…" Susan nods. Phyllis and Mrs. Afanas likewise…Though Phyllis gives nervous glance at the doctor as he leads Guillermo away. Susan rather more resigned…Whatever Gui has going with the good doc, sooner or later he'll let me know.

"I should speak to Roderigo for a moment about some items Rosa would want kept on her person…" Mrs. Afanas notes.

Crucifix, some holy water…No doubt the boy did the job right but Rosa's an old friend and some ole enemy might one day seek to disturb or raise her remains, and she did ask me that I make assurance double sure. "Excuse me just a moment, girls."

"Oh, sure…M'amm." Phyllis nods. "What's up there?" she immediately hisses to Sue, indicating the doctor and Guillermo now walking along the side of the cathedral…

"I wish I knew. But Gui'll tell us in his own…Phyl?" As Phyllis strides off to follow the pair.

…

Nandor, in coffin at crypt…

"Well we had a most amazing adventure last night…It seems the adoptive Daughter of Dracula is far more able than we might have believed…And a very charming young lady as well. Vlad is indeed a fortunate creature." Sigh.

"She resisted my dark power across the Ether. Clearly, she has been trained to resist by her father, but she must possess a powerful Will to best my hypnotic influence. Quite a girl, really." Beams.

"As yet no repercussions. My old foe and friend Vlad remains in Mexico, at Guillermo's aunt's funeral. We are now more than ever convinced this doctor Acura…I love that play on his name, by the way." Smile. "Is indeed unquestionably, the one and only, Dracula. Though why he should be so interested in Guillermo's Auntie Rosa, poor thing?" Sigh. "She died the other day, you know. My heart is heavy for poor Guillermo, my Chief Minion. But it is strange Vlad should be so attached, there must be some connection to us and Van Helsing's scheme, though I do understand from our Miss Virginia that Guillermo and Susan have learned his auntie worked with him as a nurse for some time." Rather sad look.

"It must be rather nice…Redeemed, out in the daylight, working at a profession everyone respects, many good friends who honor him…According to Miss Jennifer, he is a leader in his field…A lovely, sweet, and apparently well-informed, yet tolerant of your past, daughter at home to care for you. Vlad may still be working on his full Redemption, but he has clearly won a lot of the marbles." Pause. "If it truly was what he sought, I am sincerely happy for him, as an old sort-of friend." Wan smile. "But he is the lucky son of a donkey's bitch's ass."

"I am a bit worried regards Guillermo and Susan…I now suspect somehow Guillermo learned of Dracula's interest in his auntie and in him. Perhaps it was just kindness that led Vlad to come here and ask to speak with him but he may have had the ulterior motive, trying to learn of our defenses…I worry Guillermo's new position may have gone to his head and he is trying to act on his own. Guillermo, very brave but stupid…" shakes head. "This is Dracula…He may be a much nicer guy these days…Like me…" slight pause of bemused wonderment. "Yes, I suppose I am rather nicer guy, apart from my random killings…But anyway there are bound to be limits to Vlad's nicerness as there are to mine own." Shake of head.

"And poor Susan is endangered as well. I'm just a bit worried that if Vlad knows Guillermo is my minion…And he must sense Susan is enthralled, it sticks out like a pustulating wound to any vampire worthy of his blood…He might have hoped to learn about us through Guillermo, but now I must fear he might indulge in a bit of revenge for our trespass last night. Althea and her governess/surely his familiar will doubtless alert him. I can hope his Redemption would keep him from any harsh acts and that he would merely urge his allies among Van Helsing's people to be quicker about destroying us, but one does worry about the kids, you know? They being only human." shrug.

….

"A rather exciting night…" cut to Laszlo, seated by Nadja in their crypt…Jacqueline in maid's uniform dutifully providing each with a vial, which each downs.

"Very nice…Was that?" Nadja asks.

"Erika, my Lady." Jacqueline nods. "She dropped it off just a little while ago."

"Delicious. But she should get rest, she was out very late with Captain Adventure here." Frown at Laszlo…Who shrugs.

"Just doing what we can to gather information… But let me tell you…" he excitedly addresses camera. "…what we have learned as a result of our expedition. There can be no doubt now that Dracula lives and is a doctor in Poughkeepsie. And his daughter, Althea Droxima Acura…Don't you love it…?" grins. "Thanks to Jennifer as always for ferreting that out. Yes, Althea Dracula to properly christen her is very much aware of her father's heritage, clearly. And possesses her own unique powers…Or at least skills she received by training from her father."

"Skills, eh…?" Nadja, sourly. "Like what 'skills' does this pretty little slut of a teenage Dracula, female, have, my darling?"

"Now really…" he frowns. "Nandor was the only one of us to speak to her…"

"Lucky for you." She notes. "And lucky for you my Ginny only had to spray that water at you once."

"Once only…" he insists. "Which for me, you must admit…"

"It's why I'm not chasing you round here with an axe or paying my own call on Ms. Dracula. Be glad it wasn't holy water."

"Should I…Do something, Mistress?" Jacqueline, nervously glancing between the two.

"No, no…Go and set about your duties, child. Laszlo actually did well and I am just making with the tease. Go ahead now." She waves Jacqueline out.

"You best be careful what you say around her. She seems very literal-minded." Laszlo notes, watching the woman head out, carefully pulling the crypt door closed behind her.

"She has orders to check with me before killing you, don't worry…So long as I have not a reason to kill you."

"I'm much more easily-going…" the Soul Doll suggests, with smile to Laszlo.

"Shut up, you!" Nadja glares. "I may not be able to hurt you but I can send you back in the Ether by tearing this host Doll to shreds!"

"She is cruel…Isn't she cruel, my darling?" the Doll notes to Laszlo.

"Ladies…"

"He's my darling, not your darling!" Nadja insists. "You miserable home-wrecker of a soul, why don't you go find his soul and make out with him?!"

"Been there, done him..,Much as you can do a soul." Smile.

"Really? We hooked up in the Afterlife? I mean the Light Side Afterlife?" Laszlo, rather eagerly.

"In manners of speaking…Yes." The Doll nods.

"What? You couldn't get Soulboy aroused?" Nadja sneers.

"We are saving ourselves post-Redemption…" the Doll, a bit peeved, insists.

Ooops…

"Ah, hah!" Nadja, triumphant. And rather radiant…Me…Soul or Essence…He always chooses…Me!

"I knew you were here to kill us. All right, Laszlo, you can tear its head off now!"

The Doll frowning, shaking head. "Right, I'm here to kill you. Am I going to do it with these?" she feebly raised cloth arms. "I haven't even got proper hands and fingers!"

"You are spy. You are telling Van Helsing and Dracula when to come and finish us!"

"No…Just you. Then honey sack and I can find eternal bliss in Paradise." Lewd grin at Laszlo. "After some centuries of redemptive work…Saving people, saving the world, eh, that sort of thing."

"So…We'll be like Dracula only a couple?" Laszlo, rather intrigued.

Already thought that could be very popular in fiction…This could be a unique concept, "the Redeemed Redempionistas" or something like that. I can visualize movies, a television series…The charming and romantic redeemed vampiral heroes.

I mean if it worked for the loutish "Angel" and everyone knows how charming and romantic Barnabas Collins was.

"Exciting and romantic…Isn't it my little honey bear?" the Doll, slyly coy.

"You bitch!" Nadja, rising. "It's the furnace for you!"

"Nadja, darling! Wait!"

….

The Cathedral, Mexico City…

"Thanks for helping see that Auntie was settled and Roderigo didn't get any ideas about how she died." Guillermo notes, discreetly as he and the doctor stride along near the wall of the cathedral.

"Not at all…Rosa was expecting transformation. She hoped it would be you who prevented her from rising but Cicely and I made sure we were at hand. One gets the occasional exposure to vampire blood in the course of the work, it's rather an occupational hazard." Dracula sighs.

"Son, we have a slight problem."

"Yeah, I see her…" Guillermo indicates Phyllis, carefully strolling behind them.

"Oh, yes." Nod. "Very devoted to you, enough so she may even violate your orders to keep you safe. We'd best beware and not let her hear us." Dracula urges him along.

"But that's not the matter I wished to discuss. I had a telephone call from my daughter late last night."

"Your…" Guillermo blinks.

"Adopted but beloved." Dracula smiles, then sighs. "It seems a couple of your friends decided to pay a call on her at my home in Poughkeepsie."

Dracula lives in "Poughkeepsie"?

"She's ok?"

"I wouldn't be here if she weren't, son. True as I am to my Redemption." Frown. "I believe they just wanted information, but apparently one tried to summon or hypnotize her. Nandor I imagine…He was always proud of his skills there…We used to compete a bit in my bad ole days."

Hmmn…Guillermo, picturing a hapless young woman veering back and forth between younger, fiercer-looking Nandor and Dracula, both in medieval military dress.

"I think that would've been Master Nandor…" sigh. "But he didn't…"

"Althea is a special young lady. And I've trained her to resist vampiral hypnosis. I always feared some schmuck might learn of her relationship to me and try to wear her, my darling girl, like a prize."

"She's not…" Guillermo hesistating…

"No, son. She's not my wife reborn. That joy yet awaits me, though Elisabete and I keep close through the Ether and her soul loves Althea as our own daughter. We adore her and think of her as one of our true daughters though she is not a resurrection of them. Though I'm not without blood family in this world. But Althea is very precious to us. I couldn't bear to see her harmed nor could I let Elisabete suffer at seeing it. I trust you understand." Stern look. "I want Nandor and your other friends to have their fair chance at Redemption. And to be honest, like Jacob Marley, it's a part of my own Redemption to help them. But…I am a devoted father." Firm nod.

"I get it, sir." Nod. "I'll try to warn them to keep away from her. I'm sure they just wanted to see what she could tell them."

"Very little, though, obviously she is aware of my nature and past. Guillermo, to be frank, I'm not so much worried about your vampire friends as your lady minions, like the misses here." Dracula, glancing over to Phyllis who was trying to seem casual as she strove to creep closer.

"In their devotion…And I would assume it was they who uncovered Althea's identity and my address…They may strive without fear of harm or death far more than even your masters and mistress would consent to. I've no desire to harm them or any human but…"

"You'll protect your daughter." Nod. Slightest gulp.

Yeah, he is Dracula…He may be a wonderfully kind doc and a nice guy, but I can still see Dracula in that stare.

"We understand each other, good." Nod, pat on arm. "I'm sure you'll be able to control them and together we'll save them and my old friends from their terrible potential fates."

"Yeah…" sigh. "I guess I'm committed now."

"That's life, son." Dracula, sympathetically. "But you owe Life, you know…As do I."

"Yeah…"

"Gui! You better come inside and get your seat!" Phyllis had come over to them, eyeing Dr. Acura carefully.

"Yes, Guillermo, I'm keeping you too long. I'll see you inside shortly." Dr. Acura nods.

"Yeah, maybe you and I can talk a little, doc. I'm interested in hearing more about Gui's Aunt." Phyllis notes.

"I'm delighted to talk of dear Rosa, please my dear…" Acura offers arm. Guillermo staring…Uh…

"We'll see you inside, Gui." Phyllis nods. Clearly determined to get what she could outta her companion.

Uh, boy…Please don't kill her...Glance to Dracula who gives kindly but amused smile.

…


	71. Chapter 71

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXXI…

"Just on my way to the bus for work." Colin Robinson smiles at camera, hailed in the front parlor by the camera crew on his way out. "What's up? Need more background on the financial doins'? Alls well there. Nandor and Laszlo didn't even have to hypnotize the sellers, they were so eager to grab the deal. Big place like that isn't the easiest thing to unload, you know. You know, though, the biggest single private property on Staten Island to ever sell is actually…What? Oh. Really?" somewhat sneering chuckle.

"The great expedition to Poughkeepsievania failed, eh? Nandor couldn't even snatch a teenaged human daughter of Dracula? Well, sure…Dracula. But wasn't she adopted, not bloodline?" some curiosity. "Unless she's a resurrectant?" considerable curiosity, especially for Colin.

"Well, I guess we'll find out. She must have something. Hey, Eloise? You on guard duty today?" Colin smiles at Eloise in t-shirt and dungaree jacket and jeans, entering.

"Ginny asked to me to…Guess the enthralled girls are worked up about what happened last night?" shrug. "Hey." She waves to camera. "I brought donuts!" holds up box. "What the fuck, Colin?" she eyes him. "Did those idiots really try to snatch Dracula's little girl?"

"Dracula's little black girl, adopted. And just a little hypno session was planned, I understand." Colin notes, thin smile.

"So Jen told me." Eyeing him. "Nice he's open-minded. Seems she's a pretty capable little sister, too."

"Ah, yes…Fought off the great Nandor's Dark Power." Colin, wiggling fingers, chuckling nastily. "Well, good luck if Dracula decides to take vengeance, I'll be just a phone call too late away at the office." He steps back at her sudden snarl.

"Colin…" cold growl… "Don't ever pull shit like that with me. I can feel you trying to drain me. And I like it less when you do it after a crack like that."

"Sorry…It's my nature." Depreciative hand gesture. "I really will be just a phone call away, if you and the guys need me."

Lord knows I wouldn't want them to possibly die nobly at Dracula's hands. Though that wuss is hardly likely to jeopardize his "Great Redemption"…Ooooh…for kicking ass on our bunch. No, the problem there is he's not the good ole Impaler anymore. He's gone and got 'religion', redemption-style.

But even a committed Redemptionist can find himself losing it when family is threatened. Nandor the Idiotic and his sidekick, Laszlo the Pudgy Wonder probably did me a favor with this stunt.

"Sure…" she notes, sourly. "Give my best to the girls at the office. I'll be in before I go home."

"Will do." Colin, leaving with smirking grin.

"I know that dude can't help what he is or how he feeds but I don't like him." Eloise frowns at the shut front door, after Colin. "I always get the feeling he's up to something…So…" she turns to smile at the crew. "The boys went to 'Castle Dracula', Poughkeepsie? Wish I'd been there." Grin. "I'm glad no one got hurt though, especially the kid. What were they thinking? If this really is Dracula, dudes…The Dracula…He's not gonna take kindly to this sorta disrespect even if he's become Jesus' second Comin'. Nandor was crazy to think he wouldn't notice his little girl'd been hypnotized and spent the night outside talking to some weird guy. Heck, she could've got sick wandering around outside."

Hmmn? "Oh, sure…I still go to Church, doesn't bother me. I say, if God don't want me, She can chase me out, I didn't ask for this shit. Though I don't know what'd happen if I ever were in the wolf there." Shrug. "Roy, our pack leader, says he did trans once in church, during some funeral for a cousin that started way too late and he was sick for a couple of days later. But he couldn't remember if he'd eaten something or someone bad. That coulda been it."

"Yeah…I won't deny I was a little…Uncertain…About comin' today." Shy smile, shrug. "Dracula, dudes…Drac-u-la. Sounds like a bad ole horror flick, 'Dracula versus the Werewolf', huh?" wry grin. "I mean according to everyone so far, he's a nicer guy these days but if it's Dracula then it's likely to be rough if it comes to fightin', Redemption or no. Still, I made a promise and these guys have done right by me so far. And I feel like I should be around, to look after the girls and keep 'em from doing anything crazy, like with going right in after Devious the other day and Ginny, my girl, taking him on like that. I mean, great job…" she puts up hand. "But we need to keep it cool and the girls right now are all hot and bothered for their owners. Martha nearly freaked yesterday, I understand, when she heard Nandor was going on his Drac hunt. And then that Devious is bad news even if we manage an alliance. Not that I'd trust him for a moment. Any new stuff on him by the way? No?" sigh. "Well, busy times. I guess though if Drac is working with Van Helsing here it can't be too bad, his goals I mean…He must mean well…At least I hope so."

She eyes the group carefully after a question…Shrugging.

"Well…I don't know. I don't say I'm pulling for it, I have a job to do and made promises and my word's my bond, ya know? And I can't be sure what the deal really is for Van Helsing and co till they show." Shrug. "I mean I've seen werewolf hunters and vamp hunters who just wanted to get their jolies out of the hunt. Want to put our heads over their fireplaces and our pelts on their floors, that's their idea of 'helping' us." Frown. "I've had that crowd after me, a bunch of militia boys who only needed the white hoods and couldn't've cared less about 'freein' me from my 'dark curse'. Hell, they've hated to 'help' me. They came to get a black werewolf pelt to match out their set. But they found it wasn't so easy to gut, stuff, and mount the Knieve." Glare, sigh.

"Still, if it would free the girls, it might not be so bad if Van Helsing and co did their thing if no one was hurt or suffered too much. I guess it would help Laszlo and the others too, right? But it's not my business and not my place here to judge anyone. I've a few things on my plate, I know, and when my time comes, I'll have to hope I can cut a deal. It would be nice to know someone's lookin' to do something for me too, after all." Nervous shrug.

She nods at another question…

"I don't want to kill anyone, I don't enjoy it, least of all good people trying to save others, including friends of mine…I see my job here as using my extras to let the guys know the folks are coming, protect the other girls much as I can, and not let anyone die if I can manage it. A good bark and show of fangs can go a long way, ya know?" coy smile.

"Who knows, after all? When my babies are older and can care for themselves without Mom, I might be looking for my Redemption. But right now, all they got is me." Shrug. "Guess God doesn't always have a lot of time to look after every child and sometimes even a werewolf's a better Mom or parent than none."

…

The Basilica de Santa Maria de Guadalupe…

"So, Miss Nugent…" Dr. Acura smiles at Phyllis, pleased at his quick remembrance… "Just what did you wish from me? In addition to any questions you had about my dear Rosa?"

"You're the one who came to see Guillermo, back in New York. But not just because of the aunt…And you're a… You're…" she states, firmly, then fading into vagueness.

"I'm a sort but different. I am…Dracula…Yes. But not the Dracula you may have read of or seen in those Hammer films." Wry smile. "Release the stake in your pocket, my dear." He eyes her carefully. "Let it go, it's of no use to you anyway, I wouldn't die quite that easily."

She stares…Transfixed. Hand in pocket of skirt releasing said stake…

"I…Have…To protect…"

"Yes, yes…But's lets go in, to Guillermo…He needs us now. He's in pain and you don't want him in pain, do you, Phyllis?"

"Oh…No…No…" she shakes head. "I can't let him be in pain…I love him."

"Then lets go to him and let him decide what's to be done. He will help you, Phyllis."

"Yes…He will." She intones.

…

Ginny and Jennifer in Ginny's office…Ginny at desk, Jen in chair beside her. Both in their standard business suits and looking lovely but both clearly a bit exhausted.

"Hey…" Ginny, smiling a bit wanly at camera. "Quite a night, huh? God…Oooh…Hunts ma tongue dere." Grin.

"Anyway…I guess we got out ok. We're still a little worried about Dr. Acura…Dracula, I guess we've confirmed…Getting po'd when he hears about our visit to his home. But I sent Eloise in to the Residence this morning and Jen's going over in a few and Sue called us from the church where they're about to hold the funeral for poor Gui's aunt, and the good doc's not gone raging from the place or so far as we know threatened Gui, though she said he did take Gui for a talk before he came in. She had to pee like blazes, poor Sue, that seems to be the only effect the place had on her…" wry smile. "But we'll keep a close watch on Dracula and hope for the best. Sue says Guillermo said not to worry and that we're not to try any action against him as far as we servants of the Overlords are concerned, unless of course the Mistress and Masters call for it. I did explain to Gui, that we only accompanied Master Nandor and Master Laszlo, we didn't ourselves engage Ms. Acura."

"I don't think Dracula'll hurt the Overlords." Jen cuts in. "If he's working with Dr. Van Helsing, it wouldn't be the way to do it. They want our friends at the right time, in the right way, whatever that may be." Slight shudder…Wan smile.

"Sorry, it freaks me to think of my Master in danger like this…" nervous nod. "But I think I'm right…"

"Well, we can't be sure what that is or when." Ginny notes, sighing. "Anyway, the girl wasn't hurt and we won't let the Mistress or the Masters be in that sort of danger again. I promised Gui I'd let him know if Master Nandor or Master Laszlo speaks of taking any action with the Draculas…I don't think that's wrong, him being the Boss Minion." Smile, slight wan look. "Of course, whatever they command, we obey…" nod. "Though we'll do all we can to dissuade them…Gui's probably the best to talk to them on that, not being enthralled." Slight twist of hands, nervous brush of hair.

" 'The Draculas'…Sounds like a bad sit-com…" Jen grins. She must be quite a girl though, to hold off Master Nandor." she reflects. "Of course, he didn't bite her…Thank you know who. That surely would've got Dr. Acura back here in a hurry."

"Yeah…But she's adopted…How did she get that kind of ability?" Ginny, shaking head. "Unless she's his wife, reborn, or it's easy to learn counter hypnosis. I think we need to know."

"Well, they have videos on You Tube on hypnosis…" Jen shrugs. "Maybe it isn't that hard to fight it off, so long as no blood transfer."

"Maybe…" Ginny sighs. "But we gotta know more about her…Without poing her Dad, of course."

"I wish I'd just gone up to her at her school and chatted her up." Jen shakes head. "But it's a private school, with security."

"We'll just have to find a way…And let her know our guys mean her no harm." Ginny, a bit stridently. "So long as she and her Dad mean no harm to them. Good thing though that Sue is with Gui in Mexico…At least we have two keeping tabs on Dracula."

"Yeah…" Jen, perturbed. "But I still don't quite get why Drac would go down there…Was he hoping to speak to Gui? And what was his thing with Aunt Rosa? I mean I guess it could have just been an innocent friendship, but…"

"Yeah…It's not adding up. That's why we've still got to find out more about Miss Dracula." Ginny sighs. "I'm gonna speak to Simon. He may know something about them. And if Dracula is working with Dr. Van Helsing and his people, that makes Althea Acura a key piece, even if we didn't get off to too good a start."

"Gin? We can't fool around here." Jennifer shakes head. "She's Dracula's daughter, even if adopted. We start messing with her again and he may not worry about the proper Redemptive method of killing our friends. I think Gui was right. No action unless approved or ordered."

"We'll take it slow…" buzz. "Just seeing what we can find out without actually confronting her." Taking up phone. "I hope this is Phyllis. I'm starting to wonder just how ill her boy is…"

"Well, she can't just blow a sick kid off, Gin…" Jen notes. "It would look odd, she being a good mom."

"Yeah, Annie?" Ginny, answering…

"Though it is odd…" Jen notes to camera… "Phyl not asking to come by and check on Nadja's safety…" Shrugging. "I mean I wouldn't leave Suzette for a moment while Dave was at work, unless I was sure Master Laszlo was in danger, and then I'd probably bring her, but I'd be on the phone constantly and once he got home…I'd be over soon as I could get away."

"Simon Devious, on line 2." Annie's voice on phone. "Hey, Colin…" they hear her greeting.

…

Guillermo and Susan in the cathedral, front row, seated next to Roderigo and several female cousins…

"You gonna tell me what he wanted, Gui?" she hisses to him when Roderigo turned to welcome new arrivals of relatives, as they sat, trying to look solemn…Guillermo blushing a bit at each introduction by his cousin of Susan as his "intended', to Roderigo's and Susan's intense amusement.

"He just told me what he was going to read and hoped I was holding up ok."

"Uh-huh…And 'stay away from my house and daughter or else'?"

"He didn't mention it. Maybe he's not heard, yet."

"Guillermo…" stern look. "Hey…" Pleasant smile as Roderigo introduces yet another female cousin… "Guillermo's fiancée, nice to meet you." Offering hand.

"And what was that with Phyl?" she resumes as the cousin beams and moves on…Giving Guillermo a quick newly appraising glance.

The little so-and-so must really do have something…Even considering what Rosa's likely to have left him…Given he won this blonde gringo even without a fortune.

"She asked to speak with him…"

"Guillermo…" arms folding. "I won't make a scene at your aunt's funeral but you better damn tell me what's up here!" harsh hiss, sigh… "Sorry, I only want to help."

"Later…I'll tell you more…Later…" he takes her hand as a choir begins singing, he and Susan turning back to see Dr. Acura leading a slightly wan Phyllis in…

"She looks…" Susan hisses.

"Hypnotized at worst, probably just tired… Can we not do this now, please?" he whispers to her grim look.

Holy shit…We're a couple, he realizes.

…

Laszlo and Nadja, seated, in the about half-and-half, rendered so by the presence of Eloise, on guard duty, Jacqueline, attentively maiding, and the newly arrived Erika anxious to see that all was well, given the boys' escapade in Poughkeepsie, living room. Colin contributing the occasional third vampire, showing at moments in the doorway, otherwise occupied in, he'd told them, saying "goodbye" the house…Sucking the last energy of the many dead from the very walls.

"Or so he's told us…" Laszlo looking after his latest departure. "Personally I don't believe he can do it nor do I believe in such twaddle as the energy of the dead storing in the house itself."

"That sounds like an old Roddy McDowell horror film…The evil dead scientist had his psychic energy stored in the house…" Jen notes.

"Really?" Laszlo stares. Hmmn… "Well, maybe…Never heard of it myself but more things in Heaven and Earth, I suppose. Anyway, now we have plans to make. Yes…" shrewd nod.

"My trunks go first…" Nadja, firmly. "I'm not having them get messed up when you toss all your old junk into a couple of crates at the very last minute. Jacqueline? Note that down on your paper clipped to board."

"Yes, Mistress." Jackie nodded, writing.

"Fine by me…" Laszlo shrugs. "Get you cleared out and I have space and time to plan…Yes, I definitely want my first-edition books on the hardest cored pornography on the first floor bookcases of the new library, the glassed-in ones. Jennifer? We'll want a suitable mount for my witch's skin hat, I want it out and proudly proclaiming to the world 'Yes, I am a witch's skin hat and I am the proud property of Laszlo Cravensworth, Esq."

"Esq. means Esquire, a title conferring gentlemanly status…" Laszlo explains. "Normally it should be conferred upon one by others, as a sort of gentlemanly hail fellow well met but these days it's hard to find a group or individual who will hail fellow, let alone meet well."

Nadja rolling eyes…

Soul Doll making eyes… "You are more Prince than Esquire, my Laszlo…" coo.

"My Esquire! My Prince! You bitch!" Nadja, furious, rising off the couch. "Jacqueline! Kill this doll!"

"Yes, ma'am." Bow, quickly laying aside clipboard and pen…

"No, wait!" Laszlo calls… "Nadja?! We discussed this!"

"I answer only to the Mistress! After you, sir." Jacqueline, solemnly, moving to grab the Doll which suddenly found its legs…And arms…And hastily crawled off, out of her reach, under the couch.

"Laszlo, my darling!…Save me!" the Doll cries.

"Excuse me, Master Cravensworth…" Jacqueline, lifting the couch with a startled Laszlo with one adrenalin-powered hand, the other batting a duster from a clip on her maid's outfit under the couch at the Doll which deftly dodged the blows.

Laszlo batting just briefly to settle back on floor… "Now darling, stop this! Miss Jacqueline, your Mistress will be very annoyed tomorrow if you kill her Soul Doll and it wouldn't kill the Soul anyway!"

"No…" Jacqueline suddenly stood up, smiling as the Doll collapsed. "It wouldn't, my honeys bear…" in Romanian accent.

"You….!" Nadja, furious.

"Just showing you what I'm capable of…" the Doll spoke, smiling. Jacqueline standing blank, staring…

"Mistress? Did I…Do wrong?"

Hmmn…Laszlo, staring…

Well, one must admit…Does offer some interesting possibilities. One could have sex with thousands of women and never be unfaithful to one's insanely jealous wife.

I know, the Soul and all, but come now…Nadja? Soul or Essence, insanely jealous is her personal flag…

"No, child…I forgot myself. Go back to your clipped paper board notes taking."

Jacqueline, a bit woosy, picking up clipboard…

"Do not push me like that again, bitch." Nadja coldly to the Doll. "I thought you were my Soul, is putting our poor minions in danger of my biting their heads off, being a good Soul?"

"I'm the Soul not the Saint." Shrug.

"Jennifer? You did get my point on the witch's hat? Which you and the girls are not to handle, let some poor schnook mover…Someone leering at you girls…Take care of it."

"Yes, Master." Jen nods.

"Master mein Herr?" Erika now cutting in, nervously. Still a bit tired from her morning blood donation but determined…

"Shouldn't we discuss our strategies with Dracula and Van Helsing and the Devious One?"

"Oh, yes, of course…In due time. But it's important our strategic withdrawl to Fortress Cravensworth is accomplished stealthily and with speed." Shrewd nod.

"'Fortress Cravensworth'? Nadja eyes him. "Nandor will never go for it…"

"I could seduce him to accept it, mein Herr!" Erika offers.

Sudden pause…All looking…

"What…?" Nadja, amused. "You like Nandor, child?"

"I…Love only the Master, Mistress…Without any intention of making sexual overtures as you have both so ordered, Mistress!" Erika, stridently, desperately pleading glance to Laszlo…

"Oh, Lord…The poor girl fancies Nandor." Nadja grins. "Sorry, child…I don't mean to make the fun of you…" to her downcast face. "He is tall, dark, eastern European, you are European, if daughter of blonde Nazi Germans…Is understandable." Patting her.

"Only mein papa, ma'am…And he only joined the Party to keep his job, he always told me he resisted in secret…" Erika, anxiously, brushing back mussed hair.

"Well, Laszlo doesn't mind, do you, Laszlo?" Nadja eyes him.

Be nice…

Oddly enough the Doll doing it too…

"Of course, certainly…Fuck his brains out if you like my dear." Laszlo nods.

Ooops…As Erika hurries off.

"Idiot…" Nadja frowns.

…

"Well…" Jen, slight smile to camera, reviewing list of chores for the move. "What about that? I did think Rika liked Nandor but…Not that I wouldn't be all over him if Master Laszlo wished it or I thought it would help the Master. But I think Lady Nadja's right. Erika's pushing a bit hard for a guy not her own Master, even if it's ostensibly to help him. I think it's real. Of course, really…I would never hesitate." Anxious look. "If it would persuade Nandor about the estate name…And of course, I do love him like I love them all, only Laszlo more so...It's just…" twisting fingers in lap.

"But really, I doubt it's necessary…Anyway, I do think Erika's got the hots for the Relentless." Smile.

"Poor Martha…Though frankly, I suspect Rika's got real competition there. Lord Nandor really lights up whenever he's around her." Warm smile.

"Miss Jen?" Jacqueline, pausing in dusting. "Should I go fuck out Master Nandor's brains too?"

…


	72. Chapter 72

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXXII…

"It was indeed very kind of you to offer to force my brains out of my skull through intensive sex, Miss Erika…" Nandor, kindly to a somewhat crestfallen Erika, blouse partially open.

"However, I feel it would be inappropriate, given you are Laszlo's minion and to be honest, I am somewhat old-fashioned…" warm smile. "I'm married, times thirty-seven, and even if it is unlikely I will encounter my dear wives again…" shrug.

"That is so very sweet, Master Nandor." Erika, sighing. "You are a wonderful husband."

"Well, I was a bit on the brutal and neglectful side in my younger days, perhaps a bit more mellow now. Frankly…" he leans for confidential whisper from his seat at table in his crypt where Erika can see he has been writing. "…Don't ever tell Laszlo Cravensworth, he should lord it over me, but I do admire his steadfastness over time to Nadja, despite his proclivities and her constantly being a bitch to him, though a loving wife indeed as well. I should like to prove myself his equal in steadfastness…The vanity of an 800 or so year old man, you know." Grin.

"Erika! Do not fuck Nandor's brains out!" Laszlo's cry from down the hall. "That is my direct order, dear!"

"Oh…Hi." Colin had stuck his head into the room, peering about and then straight at Erika's partially uncovered bosom. "Heard some commotion in the hall and thought I'd grab a quick snack. You two hard at it in some sort of illicit orgy?"

"No, Colin Robinson." "Nein, Herr Robinson."

"Ok, too bad. I'd've enjoyed draining Laszlo all upset that the minion he can't have sex with is screwing Nandor."

"Go away, Colin Robinson." Nandor frowns.

"Sure…Say are you writing on parchment? Is that a quill?" Colin eyes table.

"I am doing both." Nod.

"Tres formale…Something important?"

"It's the way I write." Frown.

"Oh…Nice. You know the quills used in writing often came from turkeys, geese, and pheasants?"

"Yes, I did, Colin Robinson. I often plucked them myself from my prized pheasants before a battle to write my Sultan." Nandor, sternly. "Thank you for your unnecessary information."

"Glad to help. I've got to pack. Not much but I love to drag it out. Hey, Erika, nice choice of brasserie. Bet it got a lot of clients to sign on the dotted line." Smile.

"Go. Colin Robinson." Nandor, firmly.

"Right. See you at the big move…" wave.

"He has a great malevolence about him…That unman." Erika notes.

"Really? I find him merely boring and tiresome." Nandor shrugs. "Perhaps it's the long time I've spent with him."

"Please don't be offended by my actions, Master Nandor..." Erika begins, sheepishly, brushing hair back, buttoning. "I must have misunderstood mein Master's order..."

"Not at all..." kindly wave… "It is very flattering to have a beautiful human woman wishing to make the massive whoopie with one not her direct blood master. Thank you, my dear."

"You are so very kind, sir..."

Laszlo at door, Nadja just behind…

"Ah, good. You haven't fucked any brains out yet. I countermand that order, my mistake, sorry."

"No, mein Master. It was my mistake. I was overzealous, I apologize." Erika nods, continuing her buttoning up and smoothing suit. "In any case Master Nandor prefers not to."

"He does...Doesn't? Well, good...Though, Nandor, I must say I'm a bit miffed. My Erika should be to the taste of any man or Unman." Laszlo, firmly. "I mean, look at her."

Erika, blushing smile… "Master, thank you."

"Just be careful heeding Laszlo's stupider commands, Erika." Nadja frowns. "Especially when Van Helsing's people attack. Neither try to seduce Van Helsing's people not leap in front of the crossbows even if he begs you to. Tell her, Laszlo..."

"Surely..." Maybe just a little leaping? Flesh wounds only?...And seduction seems to me a nice nonlethal way to go…He mouths to Erika, who nods, sly smile to his when Nadja is looking away.

"Well, I was very flattered indeed, but Martha would be hurt…" Nandor notes. "And my wives might take offense."

"After 800 years?" Laszlo, shaking head. "My God, man."

"What is so strange about that? We've been married hundreds of years." Nadja points out, annoyed.

"Well, certainly, but we've had a few flings to ease the monogamatic monotony. Plus, we fuck like minks constantly." Laszlo notes.

"This is true." Nadja reflects. "Still, it is very commendable. Child, finish dressing before Laszlo's eyes undress you completely."

"They can do it, too…My Dark Power…" he grins, looking over at the small table pulled to chair.

"Oh, writing something? Your moving list?" he glances. "Ah, the good old quill and ink. That's the stuff. Bitch of a thing to keep sharp, of course."

Ah, yes…He eyes Nandor's inky teeth. That's one way, I suppose.

"Yes, I was writing Laszlo Cravensworth. My list of movables among other things."

"On parchment no less?" Laszlo beams.

"Sorry if I displeased you, Master…Mistress." Erika, anxiously, smoothing hair. "I thought…"

"You thought you'd get a little Relentless Nandor fucking in…Come, it's clear you fancy him." Nadja, smiling. "It was kind of you to offer, but Nandor is right. Martha would be very hurt. She sees him as a noble prince of the dark, unyielding to temptation…"

"She does?" Laszlo eyes her.

"Indeed…She tole me when we were celebrating at the office after the closing of our business for the new home. She was a bit tipsy on the champagne we had Jennifer bring for the humans."

"She was? She is alright?" Nandor, concerned.

"Oh, certainly. The poor thing needed to unwind…Hell of a life she's led with those boys of hers. You really should talk to them, Nandor." Nadja nods.

"I intend to, after our move, if nothing else…" Nandor begins…

"What's this?" Laszlo reading the parchment… "You wrote Dracula?" staring at Nandor.

"Laszlo Cravensworth…This is private documents. We are in free America, you need a search warrant." Nandor, rather annoyed.

"Hmmn…Yes, I suppose you're right, according to 'Law and Order', my apologies. But you were writing, to Dracula?"

"I felt I should apologize for so rudely intruding on his daughter's studies."

"I hope you include a line requesting he and his other doctor friend's ghost find some other more violent vampires to kill..." Nadja notes.

"Do you really think it wise? Might piss the ole boy off even if he is a noble doctor and redeemed and all that?" Laszlo tries to eye parchment, Nandor moving it away.

"I can handle writing my ole comrade-in-arms, former orgy companion, cellmate (a brief period under Sultam Mehid), foe, friendemy...I like that word...Friendemy."

"Yes, it's a very nice one..." Laszlo agrees. "Both friend and enemy as is so often true in this world. But perhaps, it concerning us all, this letter should be a collaborative effort."

"I do not think so, Laszlo Cravensworth."

Laszlo, frowning…Erika looking a bit distressed.

"Boys…" Nadja shakes head. "Nandor, you should let us see what you write, it does affect us. Laszlo, Nandor is Dracula's old colleague, let him write as he feels. There, fair compromise."

Hmmn…Both eyeing her.

"Well, I suppose you do know him better than anyone Unliving." Laszlo shrugs. "Just see if we can work out a compromise. We'll do cows for a while or something. And don't forget to note how I saved that Pennsylvania volleyball team's chances of going to state finals through my generosity when I was on the road as Jackie Daytona."

"On the road?" Erika, puzzled.

"On the run, really. He was fleeing this vampire who looked like Mark Hamill, he owed him money and was too cheap to pay." Nadja, sourly.

"I repaid Jim many times over with that priceless mechanical fish and the job as coach. He's financially solvent now and reopened the Lucky Brew, my old bar there. I do have to write him and find out how he learned to drink alcohol. Amazing old fellow, really. Well, Nandor, we'll let you get on with your attempt to conciliate the ex-Dark Prince. Just let us have a gander as my dear one requested, before you put our lives in jeopardy? There's a good fellow. Come, my love, much to do before we must all meet for the great Move. And we should have a battle strategy meeting tonight, at some point, eh, Nandor? We will be vulnerable during our shift of base."

"We will sell our lives to keep you all safe, Master!" Erika insists.

"Of course, of course…Lets hope it doesn't come to that." Laszlo notes.

"No, indeed. It shall be me who sells Unlife dearly in any battle." Nandor insists.

Nadja rolling eyes…

Cut to late camera shot with Nadja…

"Nandor the hero, right? Did he not whimper like a little boy when that Jim fellow came, offered him Guillermo? Still, to be fair, he was ready to die the other night fighting a young girl, the Slayer if she came." Smile.

"Yes, yes, and the other minions of Van Helsing, I know. He was brave enough. But if it comes to that Laszlo will fight for me, I'm sure. He'll run and urge me to flee while there's a chance, naturally. But if we're hopelessly cornered, he'll die with me."

"You should tell him to live, for me." The Soul Doll insists.

"Quiet, you."

…

"I'm flattered, Master Nandor…" Jen notes, holding the finished letter.

"Well, I know of none among our lady friends so clever and intelligent and with that right touch of diplomatic finesse…" Nandor notes. "I would ask Erika, but she is a bit biased in my favor. Whereas Nadja and Laszlo would simply criticize, as they will, of course. Please, have my seat." He rises from chair at his improvised writing table.

"My dear old friend and colleague," ("Nice start, Master Nandor." "Thank you so much." Beam.)

"This is your old comrade and opponent Nandor, using the surname 'Relentless' in this era. How are you these days? I hear you are a fine doctor now, what the fuck? That's wonderful. You always did have a skill with inserting objects into bodies even in your human days…Swords, stakes…I imagine your old experience serves you well. And no one could have as much experience with the heart…Severed, cut out, cleaved, etc, etc." ("Nice to complement his surgical skills, Master." Nod.)

"Well, first let me get right to it. I met your dear daughter the other night at your home. Please, pardon my not formally requesting an invitation but I had no intention of enter-(crossed out) trespassing…" ("Is trespassing better? I thought it more honest." "Enter sounds less threatening." Jen notes. Hmmn… Crosses out "trespassing"…) "…Entering your castle, a beautiful place by the way. I simply wanted to ask your daughter a few questions to be sure you were indeed my old comrade, the Prince Count Vlad of the Dracule." ("His formal title…He's a prince by birth in Wallachia, a count by marriage and since the Dracule house was no longer recognized by the Sultan's order as being of royal status, he's generally styled 'Count' but I thought, why not give the man his proper titles?" "I think that's right, Master." Nod.)

"Know, Vlad, that I had no intention of taking your dear girl, strictly off-limits. But we have been concerned by recent app…manifestations of your old friendemy, Abraham Van Helsing, in ghostly…Exoplasmic…" ("Which is better, you think?" "I'd go with ghostly." "Right." Corrects.) "…form. It seems he is quite obsessed with providing us with a form of Redemption or at least release from our current Unhuman state. Which, I comply understand, is a great honor according to his point of view. And I applaud your own efforts in that regard…It warms my dead heart to know you have at last found a way back to a form of Humanity, the career which you seem well suited to in addition to activities which most humans at least must consider heroic and noble, protecting the innocent, saving the tormented, etc., and that most important of all to you, I know, you are sure to be reunited permanently with your dear Elisabete, at last. Kudos to having freed her from her torment and your future reunion. Nothing is more important than Family."

"Having said that, Vlad, my friendemy, I would ask you see if it might be possible for at least my friends the Cravensworths to reach an accommodation with you and your good buddy Dr. Van Helsing. Frankly, we met all our souls recently and the Cravensworths' seemed relatively content and unburdened by us, their demonic Essences' ongoing existence. Honestly, I fear Laszlo and Nadja, the Cravensworths, greatly dread the idea of their destruction, even for redemptive purposes that might restore their souls in their current bodies, allowing for something like your own redemption. Surely a compromise could be worked out? Perhaps they do perform charitable deals? Indeed, Laszlo Cravensworth recently accomplished much good in a small town in Pennsylvania. The '-vania' is cute, no? Laszlo and I thought you'd appreciated it although we realize you're a long-standing American Joe now. Laszlo did wish me to note cows might be acceptable as a blood substitute. He and Nadja are very nice people, as vampires go, and I would urge their case be considered carefully. As for me, well…I have had a very nice Unlife, with many centuries to reflect…And I might actually be willing to consider this 'Redemption' business, particularly if it would spare the Cravensworths and secure the safety of our current rather unusually large team of minions, lovely sweet ladies who've been such a…" Jen pausing, staring at Nandor.

"Miss Jennifer, why are you crying?" concerned stare.


	73. Chapter 73

What We Do in The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXXIII…

Ginny Zeller's office…Ginny, fresh in her pink suit, at desk facing camera with friendly expression…

An astonishingly relaxed Ginny with camera now, as compared with the Ginny of preenthrallment, a few weeks ago…

If anything, eager now to see things with the documentary done properly, in terms of showing the world just how wonderful Lady Nadja and her other beloved Overlords really are…

"So, Simon called and wanted to know if the 'alliance' had been accepted and as I had authorization from our Overlords, I told him, yes, tentatively…" Ginny nods. "But, we…Or rather our Lords and my Lady…Ask that we have the full history of his dealings with Dr. Van Helsing and his relationship with Miss Ciara, Dr. Van Helsing's descendant. He claims he'd be glad to tell the story and wants a meeting. I told him it would have to be tomorrow…I didn't mention tonight we begin the move to Fieldersen or rather 'Relentless-Cravenswood' now, just that the Overlords were busy getting their things in order. I figured it would sweeten the deal if I suggested they were ready to sell to him, which in fact they are, so long as he accepts their final offer. He seemed pretty pleased, even a bit eager to tell his story. Maybe he plans to gloat a bit over something about the Van Helsing girl or his deal with the doctor. Naturally we'll do it here…The earlier in the evening the better…" eyeing the specially treated windows.

Ponders… "In any case, so far, so good. Hopefully we can pull off the initial move tonight without any interruption from any of our foes. It's too bad Guillermo can't be here to supervise but we'll do our best." Warm smile. "I mean that you know…We all, except maybe Jen…Who did see what he could be right away, bless her…Did once think Gui a little well, not quite Chief Minion material. But he's proven us wrong, sweet kid. I only worry he's too eager, going down to Mexico with more on his mind than his poor aunt. Susan's keepin' an eye on him, though, ready to give him any support he needs. But now we know Dracula is involved and is down there in the persona of Dr. Acura, we can't help worrying that something's up. That our Gui might be trying to play hero…" sigh. "Hang on, one sec…" she picks up buzzing phone, raising hand. "Sure, Martha…"

"Hey, hon. Yeah, come on in. I've got a film crew and everything for you." Grin. "No, seriously. One of my clients, Mr. Cravensworth, is actually documenting things from his life, including this sale. Well…I guess I am…" smile. "A lot more mellow, my girl says." She hisses to camera, beaming. "I'm so glad to have you home, honey. Grandma ok? Good, good. Come right on in, don't worry, I'm not too busy. Come on in."

She hangs up, slightly sheepish look…

"My younger daughter Jacqueta's home from Spain where she stayed with my mom who retired to the old country, for her family, twenty years ago. I don't think she's used to a mom who can make time for her in the start, middle, or end of a business day." Wry shrug… "Not that I didn't care or intentionally put her off…Please don't think it was anything spilling over from things with my ex, Roy. I love my girls and while I won't deny I was ambitious and concerned with making my business a success, maybe too much so, I really did always have them in mind." Anxious stare.

Knock…

"Hey, come in, baby!" cheery call…Door opening to reveal a tall, red-haired teen, Jacqueta Zeller, in spring style older teen clothing, jeans, blouse, denim jacket, floppy hat.

"Hi, Mom!" nod, smile. Coming over for a hug… "Oh, excuse me…" to camera.

"No, no…It's ok, just be natural. The…Mr. Cravensworth is looking for strictly natural in this thing."

"Wow…Nice. He's what, a historian? Ken Burns type? Martha said he's a writer among other things…?"

"Historian, philosopher, poet…Filmmaker, all kinds of things and a wonderful man. His wife is an absolute dream." Ginny gushes, hugging the girl. "Really sweet people…" she tones down a hair.

"I'm sorry we didn't have your first night together…" she smiles at the girl on release. "But I get you wanted a chance to spend some time with Brittany before you came home."

"Yeah, uh…Brittany's a good friend…" the girl eyes the camera. A little embarrassed, clearly.

Oh, Lord…Ginny sighs. I shoulda kept my mouth shut.

But if people can accept lovable vampires, they oughta manage a gay daughter.

"So, tell me how you liked Spain? Did you see everything? Grandma must have walked your feet off, she always did me."

"She did…" nod, grin. "But we had a great time." Pause. "Ellie's still at school?"

"By the skin of her teeth and some good friends…" Ginny nods.

Cut to shot of Laszlo and Nandor on college campus…Nandor intoning to the Dean outside his on-campus home's window.

"That guy was a jerk…I always thought so." shake of head.

"Well, he's on his way to prison now, for a while. And Ellie finally seems to have realized what he is after he told her he had a stooge like her on three campuses…" Ginny smiles, reflecting…

I mean, really all they had to do was have him tell her the truth…Just a light touch of hypnosis, the jerk was just about ready to tell her off anyway.

"Well, good. But is she coming home to see me?"

"This weekend…" Ginny nods.

"You look great, Mom. Just maybe a little tired. Things busy? What am I sayin'?" grin…

"They were, but settling now…Jennifer Steinecke's my partner now, she's taken over a lot which helps me no end. She nailed that big Fieldersen estate by the way with the Cravensworths."

"Yeah, I remember. That's great. I like Jen..." hesitant pause. "And Jackie…"

"Took the money and ran…It was all she wanted really, she wasn't interested in the business. It's all worked out for the best." Smile.

"She belongs in jail. I don't say Dad didn't do wrong, he's guilty but she pushed him…"

"I know but at least she's out of our lives, hon."

"What about Dad? I know he's never coming home…" raising hands to Ginny's look… "But…"

"He's ok. I understand Jackie's in touch with him."

"Really? She dumped him fast enough once he got caught." Frown.

"Maybe she does care…I hope so." Ginny nods.

"Seriously? Mom?"

"There's no point in hating them forever, honey. It's over. I can let it go now. And try to remember the better things between us. He's stuck in prison now, I can't grudge him some hope for happiness later."

Jacque eyeing her… "Really?"

"Really. I know I was a little crazy when you left but I've come to a good place. Probably settling the Fieldersen didn't hurt and actually, the Cravensworths, bless em, and their partner, Mr. Relentless, have become really good friends. I mean the kind you can talk to…"

"Well, that's new? You've never felt that way about a client." Jacque, a bit nonplussed.

"You'll see when you meet them. They are just…Such dears." Ginny, fondly.

"And of course, dears giving me $400,000." Grin.

"Mom? Nice. Can I have some?" grin.

"Please, it'll just about pay your and Ellie's college bills. But it will that." Smile.

"You really do look more relaxed, Mom. I'm glad. And I'm glad you're not so furious at Dad…And best of all that that bitch Jackie is out."

"It's a relief to have her out, I won't deny it."

Careful stare… "You didn't have to do anything too rough? Or pay too much?"

"She just wanted to cash in and get out. It wasn't bad."

"Get out while she could, huh?" nod.

Shrug… "Her business. I didn't want to know and I don't."

"Yeah, probably for the best…I'm glad it worked out, more or less, Mom." Wan smile. "I'm sorry if I was too hard on you when you let Jackie in, but I was afraid you were letting your wanting to save this place get the better of your judgment."

"I was, honey." Ginny shrugs. "And I know it hurt you and Ellie, probably led to Ellie's hooking up with that boy. I'm sorry. I was alone after your dad left me and I was desperate…To hold him first, then save what I thought was the only thing I had left. But things are different now. I know you two girls are more important than anything I thought I'd lost. And now I have a nice guy to see how it goes, good new friends…And Jackie's finally out of the picture."

"Sound good, Mom. And I'm glad you put Jen in. She's nice and it'll help you with some of the pressure."

"Jen's a godsend. She made all things possible." Ginny, enthusiastically.

Uh… "Well, letting my greed get in there…She made Fieldersen possible, which made getting rid of Jackie Williams possible." Wan smile, Jacque nodding. Sure.

"I get it, Mom. I've always liked her. Is she out?"

"Helping the Cravensworths get set for their move…" smile. "I know, but on this one, we'd help port their stuff over to get it done."

"I can imagine…" smile. "Well, let me leave ya to it…I'll go home and drop my stuff."

"I'm free for lunch or can be?"

"I'd love that." Nod, beam. "I'll show you my pics then. Uh, no offense but…" she grins at cameras.

"No, they won't be coming." Ginny grins back. Coming over to hug. "Get settled and get back here by 11:30, ok? I'll clear things till 1:30."

"One-thirty? Like two hours? Mom?"

"Ouch, was I that bad?" Ginny winces.

"Nah, it's fine. Sounds terrific."

"You pick the place, anywhere you like."

"Oooh…Careful, I've gone upscale livin' with Gran."

"I can spurge a little this week." Smile.

"Okkk…See ya. Bye,folks." Wave at camera as Jacqueta exits…

"Isn't she lovely? I can't wait to have her meet Lady Nadja, she'll love her I'm sure." Happy beam.

"What?" stare at the somewhat unsettled faces eyeing her…

…

The Residence…Living room…

Jen, clipboard in hand, hurrying along, dressed in jeans and blouse…

"Hey, guys, busy times. Sorry if I can't chat. We've got a lot to do in a little. Movers are here for round one at 2:30. We're gonna do things in stages, partly so as to prevent Simon Devious or anyone else from quite realizing what's up, and partly because, well…We have a few things that should only be moved by us…The family circle, so to speak?" smile.

"Miss Jen?" call from Jacqueline down the hall.

"Gotta go. Yeah, does still freak me a little how well Jackie's fitted herself into her new life as housemaid, but I guess some people…" shrug.

"Oh…Lets get into that later, ok?" to question. "It was, is, a beautiful letter. Still makes me tear up to think of it. But let me see to a few more things, ok? Jackie has lunch for you guys underway, by the way, so maybe we can all eat at noon or something and do this? Great." Beam.

…

The Cathedral, Mexico City…

"You ok, Phyllis?" Guillermo eyes the slightly wan Phyl now seated beside him to his left, between him and Dr. Acura and just over to the left next to Acura, Mrs. Afanas.

"I'm fine, Gui." Phyllis, warmly. "Dr. Acura and I had a nice talk. He told me a few stories about your aunt."

"Great…" Guillermo eyeing Dracula who gave a faint nod and smile…Susan, to Guillermo's right, looking over as well…

"Did he?" hiss.

"Just calmed her, I'm sure…Don't worry." He whispers.

Choir singing now…

"Were you able…?" Acura to Mrs. Afanas.

"Just a moment before they closed the coffin but I was able to secure the things…She'll be fine." Smile.

Well, he's not burning…Susan notes to herself, eyeing Dr. Acura.

…

"Ok…Got a few." Jen, sitting in the Residence kitchen, wiping dirty hands on paper towel, rubbing brow. "Phew…" grin, taking swig from large water bottle. "Like all moves when you actually start, even though we had got the library packed up and some other of that sort of thing set, there's always a million details." She takes bite of sandwich from plate before her on table. "Well, did you guys see the rest of Master Nandor's letter? It was sweet of him to ask you to go while he got me calmed down. I kinda did lose it." Slightly wan look. "Well, it was beautiful. He offered to stand in the Master's place and for Nadja as well, as I think you know. And begged Dracula to consider our fates if it should come to fighting and charged him to protect us, which Master Nandor expected the good (vampiral, sorta still, I guess? Not quite clear yet on exactly what he is) doc to already hold dear, given his Redemption and Hippocratic Oath and all that. He really cares about us, whatever else he is, he is a good soul or essence or whatever he is." Sigh.

"It seems hard to believe, sometimes…" pause. Brushing at her hair. "I can't think about this, sorry, it hurts somehow." She shakes head slowly.

A tense, anxious look, grabbing at the nearest, utterly stunned member of the crew, "You must see they die well! Listen, sirs, ma'am, there's no time! Do not let the Dark One deceive them, he cannot lose his chance now! Oh, please, help me save him! I know you people care for them all, help us to…!" she pauses, looking wan, rather frightened, releasing the stunned female.

"Sorry, sorry." She backs away from the frightened woman. "Really, I'm sorry. What happened? Was it Dr. Van Helsing?" Jen stares.

"No." she answers the director's question. "I don't know, I don't remember anything…"

"You don't think I sounded like Van Helsing when he took me before?" she eyes the woman she'd seized. Nervous tensing… "I sounded…British?"

"But…" anxious stare… "If it wasn't him…I can't. No, Master Nandor's right…I'm sure he's right. He felt her. It can't be me. It's got to be Dracula's girl, it makes sense. It must have been Van Helsing who took me." Pause. "What? Oh…Right, I didn't tell you the rest. The finish of the letter…"

Cut to Nandor, writing alone before Erika's and then Jen's arrival in his cell.

"Vlad, I should tell you, to show you I do honor your trust…I know that Althea, your charge and daughter, adopted, is the Slayer, the Cicely reborn. I felt her power even in those few seconds of our meeting. Nice. You really nailed the Redemptive basket, I see, if they trust you to guard the young Slayer. (I should mention in the last fifty years or so I've become quite the basketball fan. Such an elegant sport, rather like good swordsplay.) But I've no doubt she's also precious to you, as your daughter, as well. I've told none of the others as yet, though I intend to let Cravensworth's most dear minion, Miss Jennifer, know and let her decide if I should tell the others. Though she is enthralled, she is a most practical as well as caring woman and will, I am sure, make the right judgment here. I further pledge I myself will not seek out Althea to surprise her and I will urge Cravensworth to do likewise. Indeed, I hope never to encounter her on the battlefield…Yes, largely out of fear, all vampires know her reputation…But I hope you understand, also out of respect for your Family of which she is clearly a dear part. With that in mind, I have a further proposal, my old comrade, 'Dr. Phillippe Acura'. I invite you to attend what I hope will be a very pleasant family reception at our new home, a little get-together to celebrate the very hard work our minions have been doing for us in our move. Naturally a truce would be in effect if acceptable to you and I will secure the consent of the Cravensworths to such. You should meet them, lovely people if a bit oversexed at times. Althea is most welcome, I should love to meet her properly, under my protection naturally, though I am sure she requires none, and I would truly enjoy an evening, shall we say, before the battle, with you, my old friend. Other, yet clueless human relations of our minions will also be there, so we will keep it a friendly social gathering. I think you'll like the place, our lady friends in real estate have done us most proud. Let me know if you can make it, I'm thinking the 27th which should give us a little time to get things in order. A (single, please?) representative of Van Helsing's team is also most welcome to privately discuss, with me, in secret, if possible, my own surrender terms as I have stated above, in this, my letter. Forgive stains, it's still quite a bitch to write with quill and ink. But I still much prefer it to modern implements."

"Your old colleague and frienemy,

Nandor Relentless."


	74. Chapter 74

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXXIV…

The Basilica de Santa Maria de Guadalupe…

Guillermo staring up at the strong, yet kindly figure of "Dr. Phillippe Acura" at the high, beautifully carved lectern…

"Thank you all for coming, dear friends, dear family." Acura beams at the crowd. "This was one of our dear Rosa's favorite passages…Psalm 23:1-4."

Dracula, about to read from the Bible? In a cathedral? Guillermo blinks...

Still, he really does look like that Christopher Lee, in one of his nicer guy but still a little menacing roles…

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restoreth my soul." Kind smile, nod to Guillermo. "He guides me along the right paths for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. You prepareth a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord, forever." Warm smile, nod to smiles and eager greetings from the assembly as he descends, passing Cecily Afanas on her own way to the lectern.

"Nice…" Susan hisses. "Hard to believe if it's true that he's…?"

"Yeah…" Guillermo nods.

It could be them, he…And Auntie are telling me. This could be them, up there…Free, sorta. The same people I know, my beloved friends, but… Free. And I know in their hearts, they want to be…They're crying out to me…

Well, maybe not Mr. Cravensworth, he's kinda a skeptic to be up there…But he'd be free...And Master Nandor…My friend…

I have to do this. I have to help save my friends. And these poor ladies. He glances at Susan who smiles at him, then over to Phyllis who gives him wan smile. This is my Duty. My Atonement.

Even if they kill me in doing it…

…

The Residence…

"You did like my lunch? I'm so pleased. There's plenty more if…" Jacqueline notes. Looking a bit anxious as she sits in chair in kitchen in her maid's uniform. Despite Nadja's initial reluctant suspicion, hair frizzled as Laszlo had eagerly suggested and Jen agreed was "classy".

"Sorry if I'm a bit antsy. I really feel like I should be working, especially what with the move today…I can't wait to see the new place, in the flesh, have you? Really nice, huh?...I have seen pics. Well I know I'm supposed to give you a chance to interview me since my…What do you call it, sirs? Ma'am? Enthrallment?" she nods at the word.

"Oh, I couldn't be happier." Warm beam at question. "I've never felt so loved and part of a family, even my own human one. And after I've been such a terrible person for so long, I know…" sigh, wan look. "But Lady Nadja says that's all over and done with now, I'm making up for it with my devoted service. And I so want to. I want to serve well and loyally. And to be a good sister to my sisters in service to my Mistress and her husband and friend. And follow Master Guillermo, our Chief Minion. Isn't it so noble that he didn't have to be enthralled to love and serve our Overlords? I wish I could've been like that, so good. Maybe it's not so but I feel like I've been waiting my whole life to love and serve Lady Nadja." Eager, nervous nod, smoothing apron of uniform.

"And of course, I need to do something for poor Roy Zeller whom I so led astray…I'll try to make him happy when the time comes and he gets out of jail, I'm writing him as the Mistress commanded. I should love him for all he did for me and I will and I'll try to help him stay on the right path. Hmmn?" ponders.

"I think…When we started out…I was attracted to him, but I was pretty desperate for success and money, you know? Just being a successful realtor could never be enough to satisfy me, so when I sensed I could wrap him around my finger…I'm not, you see, claiming it was him, like I did before. He may have already been pulling a few things but I pushed him. Then I abandoned him when he got caught after I made sure I'd grabbed most of what he stole. It's to be returned, from where I got it stashed overseas, anonymously, as soon as the police get my letters. They'll probably realize it was me in time, I mean my name can be traced on a few of the overseas accounts, but Lady Nadja feels it's unlikely any police or interpol or whatever will track me here. They may stop at getting the money back in any case. Probably not worth pursuing unless Roy's lawyer pushes him to use nailing me to get out. Anyway, Lady Nadja will let me stay here with her forever so, no prob." Smile. "I'll work it out with Roy later, then when he gets out, I'll see what's to be done to make him happy. I think that's all I have to say. I wish I could help more with the fight against this Dr. Van Helsing, all I can say there is, I'll die for the Mistress and her husband, Master Laszlo and her friend Master Nandor. I'd best get back to cleaning, busy day today." Rising, happy wave. "Let me know if I can get you folks anything, I'll be serving tea at 4 pm."

…

Mrs. Afanas having read her own passage and returned to seat, the service had moved to a quiet moment, seated.

"Nice job…" Susan looks over to Dr. Acura, who smiles and nods.

"Thank you, dear child…"

"Phyllis?" Guillermo looks to her, she having steadily moved closer to his left side since taking a seat in his front pew, Susan holding his right flank… "You ok?"

"Oh, yes…" Wan stare. "Just a bit tired. What a lovely service, Gui." Vague smile.

"Sure…" he nods, a bit concerned…Glance to Dracula who slightly puts up a hand, shaking it a bit to indicate nothing serious, he decides.

Lets hope so…

He wouldn't have bit her, the dangers of double enthrallment are pretty well out there and he's sorta the Good Guy semi-vamp. I hope.

Well, at least she seems calmer, lets wait till this is over…

Hope things are ok at home…Moving day one, I understand from Ginny…And they're still negotiating with Simon the Devious.

Who has a Vampire Hunter on his side? Maybe in love with him? Unless she's Greatuncle plus' special agent and managed to deceive the Devious? Ginny's still not sure.

Was kommt als nächstes? He thinks, unconsciously, in German.

…

"Delicate times…" Laszlo eyes camera, strolling about the Residence, checking that all is in readiness for stage one of the move, according to his report.

Just checking to see if any of his own stuff hasn't been boxed up or packed, Nadja notes, frowning, by his side.

"Hmmn…Anyway, this evening we officially kick the dust from this old rattle-trap and begin our new life at Cravenswood-Relentless. Has a nice 'Dark Shadows' ring to it, doesn't it?" he beams.

"Cravenswood would be better…" Nadja, pouting.

"So I thought at first, my love…But on pondering…After Nandor urged 'Castle Relentless'… The 'Cravenswood' is a bit too 'Collinswood'. This title confers uniqueness…"

"He's afraid Nandor will be pissed." Nadja, sourly.

"It's 'Cravenswood', impressively solid British name but also 'Relentless', likewise impressive and connotative of our relentless solidity." Laszlo nods.

Relentless solidity? Nadja stares.

"But today is also the return of Simon Devious to our home…As a buyer and, ostensibly, an Ally. But we all remember the last time he came, the deceitful louse, concealing his crew and feigning having fallen on hard times to play on our sympathies, when his fiendish plan was merely to again steal my beloved hat."

"Which I since destroyed." Nadja, firmly. "Bye-bye witch's sphincter."

Laszlo, sly grin to camera…Indeed…?

"What was that?" she fumes at him.

"What?"

"That sly grin…Laszlo? Did you recover that damn hat from the furnace?" she eyes him. "That damn cursed hat…You did, didn't you? No wonder Van Helsing's come for us and the Slayer is on her way and Simon is up to tricks, out to destroy us…It's cursed, you idiot and doom for whoever holds it. Where is it? Get it now!"

"I don't have the foggiest notion of…Mist…" he disappears in mist.

"You bastard! Laszlo!? You're putting us in yet more danger for a damned cursed hat?!" she cries.

…

"Sorry, needed to get to a more quiet place…" Laszlo, rematerializing in basement area. "Nadja still upset? Yes, I thought so. Well, best to lay low till the fuss and falderal of the move takes up all her attention."

"Oh, we have more things down here than I realized…" he looks about. "Sorry, I see well in the dark…Here, let me get you some light." Claps hands, light pops on.

"Not my Dark Power, we had a clapper thing installed. It is quite magical though, eh? Yes, look around…So much stuff. Junk, a lot I suppose…" He moves along, shoving things aside.

"Ah, look at that, the first crib I ever stole a child from…" eyes antique crib. "Uh…Perhaps we'd best not film that. People get sensitive when children are involved, even vampires seem a bit put out. But I only ate this one, I didn't turn her. And as I recall, the kid had the plague so…All for the best, really."

He pauses by a large portrait. "Ah, Gianna…What a voice she had." He lifts painting of young rather ample if beautiful woman in gown on stage to view. "Sadly, she could only sing under my thrall…Sort of like that 'Trilby' girl in some novel. Short-circuited her career when the townspeople found all those corpses in the inn I was staying at with her and I had to flee. Though really, I'd just been avoiding Nadja when she pissed me off then, it was only a passing fancy…For me. I think the poor girl spent the rest of her life in a madhouse…But I saw to it she was provided for and it was a decent enough place for the era and given she'd been a milkmaid when I met her singing to her cows, not all that bad a life."

"No, no…The hat's not here…" in response to a question. "I did manage to get it out of the furnace but the thing is, it's not burnable. I have it in a secure place. Now, who listens to old-wives' tales?…And there is such a thing as coincidence, correct lads?" he eyes the crew after one mentioned the past instances of woeful occurrences ala the said hat.

"Yes…And there's nothing quite like the feel of a tight witch's sphincter against one's scalp." Beam.

"But we came to discuss the day's and evening's events…" he takes seat in old rocker.

"This one Nandor and I found being tossed out. Still perfectly good. Better than the blood of the old lady who'd tossed it, for sure. Nasty old thing, that one, in spirit as well as taste. Talk about true witches… Called the police on some poor fellow who'd just wanted to take it for firewood. It's just my lady wife felt it clashed with the rest of the stuff in our crypt." He rocks in chair.

"So…" contented beam… "Our ladies fair have things planned out for the move…To be done carefully so as not to alert either Simon when he comes or if he is maintaining surveillance or Van Helsing's people. Our new beds have been installed today, we just need to get our coffins over and insert them into the beds. Very elegant and so nice to be more or less in a bed again. Meaning of course we'll be sleeping there from now on. Very exciting. I can't wait to use our home theater with that gigantic television screen. I'm thinking some sweeping epic, perhaps, for the first event. Or, perhaps a few episodes of "The Office", I do love that idiot boss Scott and his crew." Smile.

"And our little visit with Devious here tomorrow…I'm almost tempted to leave the place empty and put garlic on the front door, smear it on the doorknob…Hang some from the entranceway…But we need to know what he knows about Van Helsing. And he has made a preliminary offer which seems at least quite generous." Sly smile. "We're really taking him, if this comes off, Ginny says. Plus of course, the rats."

"Yes? Oh, right…Young Miss Dracula…" nod… "Or, 'Acura', as they like. Well, for the moment our plan seems to rest on Nandor's letter to her dad, who rather seems very much the junior partner in the Van Helsing-Dracula Redemptions and Vampire Hunting firm, if you ask me…Something of an embarrassment to have the vampire or part-vampire partner so much the sidekick and gofer, but that's how it goes. I suppose to be fair, Van Helsing was the hands-on type till he became non-corporeal which does make it difficult to be active in the business in many ways. Yes…Haven't perused it yet, I hope the old fool didn't give away too much about us." Sigh, wave of hand. "Nandor means well, but I can sense that he's been bitten by the Redemption bug…A disease for which there is only one prognosis…" pantomimes being staked and turns to mist with a "Mist!" then reforms.

Shrugging…"I suppose there's a certain Romance to it…Atone for your past crimes and seek Redemption and all that but really, I question the benefit to all parties. We, the Essences, I mean, so far as I can see get nothing but a one way trip to Hell, which I understand is a most unpleasant place…And that trip is Eternal, which seems rather unfair. Yes, by some lights we've committed a few horrible crimes but…Eternal punishment? Really a bit much and somewhat counterproductive and wasteful, when you consider the good we have done and could do… As for the Souls, well…It seems they're freed of any connection to us, hoorah, and free to move on to some promised Paradisiacal reward…Uh-huh…I'd take insurance out on that trip, Soul brother…Or, in certain cases, may even be required to undergo various forms of punishment, including a forced return to Earth, either via reincarnation…Back to suffer through birth, fend off disease and poverty or the temptations of wealth, survive to adulthood to take up not only a career or calling in the normal course of things but some duty to benefit Mankind…Or even held back here, in some hybrid version, like our 'Dr. Acura' probably far more limited in ability of our current vampiral form, again to strive to carry out some dutiful chores for all Humanity." Frown.

"Really? So, what is the great lure? Access to seeing people we spent our lives avoiding? The blessing of a very few, but largely the yawn of an indifferent Humanity after Herculean labors to assist the suffering or endangered, so they can suffer and die a little later? I'm at a loss…" shrug. "And yet the bug took Dracula, greatest of them all, by many accounts…And may be taking Nandor…" sigh.

"Of course, the poor fellow misses his family…Eight hundred years of separation and all can do that. And, if it were up to me…And Nadja wouldn't be out of her skull with fear it would move us up on the list…I'd gladly let the old boy have his redemption and wish him well." Nod. "I mean I suppose we'd miss the old gent but perhaps his ghost or his 'redeemed' self would pay us a call, no doubt urging us to join the cult." Shakes head.

"Hmmn?" to a question… "Yes, I know my soul was running about looking a bit in the Redemptive mode itself, but Souls? What can you do? Though I will say mine could have been a bit more straight-forward and honest. 'Laszlo, my old evil counterpart, I mean to see you in Hell.' There, a fair warning, honestly upfront. Instead, he gets his Soulful jollies and probably fingered us to his fellow ghost and his crew."

Pausing… "I wonder…Could it be Nandor who's responsible for all this? Pining after his family and all, stirring the pot and shaking the good doctor Van Helsing out of his sound graveyard sleep to summon the junior, Earth-based member of the firm? Though to be honest…I have noticed Nadja's misgivings and concerns about taking me getting unusually anxious recently." Sigh. "Could it have to do with some sort of menopause for vampires? Perhaps Nandor and Nadja have reached some transition point of no return, a sort of senility, really, that causes them to go gaga for Redemption? What? She said what? That she thought I…?" stares.

"Indeed…?" shakes head. "I dwelling on my transformation and showing more Humanity?" shrugs. "Well, I've always liked Humanity, both as a species and as what's for dinner, but… Poor silly old thing to think that. I've no quarrel with her taking me, it made me what I am today, a happy Unman, a loving husband, with allowances for her driving me to distraction occasionally and that burst of ennui that creeps in from time to time over an Eternal relationship. Troubling her, you say? Well...I must deal with that, can't let her be thinking I'm concealing some buried anger thing." sigh.

"Yes..." he smiles… "One true thing you can say about us is we keep little bottled in...All out there, in the open, no pained silences nonsense." shaking head. "No, I can't have her worrying about that. I am certain even my soul is happy to have her locked in matrimonial shackles with me."

"No doubt he gets a major kick out of it, watching us go after each other every decade or two..."

….

Club Vious…

"Welcome back, Humanity..." Simon beams at the video camera Lesley womans on its tripod in the VVVP lounge.

"We're here in my lair of lairs…With a few of my best buds…" Camera angels around room to show Count Rappula, Samarta, Lloyd, the bad-backed vampire still spread-eagled on ceiling… "Even if one or two ran out on me during our last attempt to recover my…My…Witch's hat!" rage growing…

"Simon…" Lesley, indicating the nervous crew. "We agreed…Bygones are bygones…"

"Right, right…It's cool, Rap…Todd. I did express negative feelings that I deeply regret at that time when you were, after all, trying to lend support. I get that. We're good, bros." nod.

Todd from ceiling, Count Rappula each nodding in turn…

I just want a line on that vampire hunter and his crew, Todd thinking. If handing Simon over to one of them and pledging to swear off humans gets me a free pass for existence…I'm there.

"Yes…My inner crew."

Right…Like I trust any of these dweebs…Except my Lesley and old Samarta, perhaps. Samarta being far too old and fearful of the modern world to consider betraying me…

What a story this will be if I can photograph his dusting…Samarta thinks. It could get me my old job back at the Post. "Intrepid reporter proves existence of vampires" she beams, picturing.

Simon, eagerly continuing…"Well…We are here at my moment of triumph…Well, tomorrow technically…And well, not the exact moment, in fact. But it is when I shall at last secure the home of my old friends…Those creeps…When I'll extract the last full measure of vengeance! Spitting on their crypt floors! Writing insulting graffiti over their old walls! Repainting their rooms…Those colors are hideous, you know. I mean what were they thinking?"

The rest eyeing each other.

That's it? We repaint their house?

"And of course, cutting them off from any hope of Redemption and condemning them and their Souls forever. Though that's not tomorrow, tomorrow we keep it businesslike. But…It's coming…Soon."

He gives leering nod… "And with their condemnation, we'll stick a rather fat finger in the eye of our people's worst traitor…Dracula! Yes, I, Simon the Devious, vampiral Prince, shall best Count Dracula and his friend, the famed Van Helsing! No offense, darling!" he calls to Lesley. "Strictly in terms of our eternal conflict…Family's family and his ghost is always welcome, minus a horde of vampire hunters."

"That's fine, honey. Thanks." Lesley beams.

"Oh, and we may get a crack at the Slayer herself, back to torment our poor people once more…"

Sure we will…Samarta, Todd, Lloyd, Count Rappula…But I think we'll leave her to you.

"…We're still good on killing the Slayer, right, Les? So long as we spare your friends…My solemn pledge." He gives solemn look.

"If she comes and attacks, Simon…I mean, self-defense and all that." Lesley nods, a bit reluctantly.

Surely if it's self-defense, it's not really murdering her per se…I mean she takes her chances, right?

"Of course, strictly self-defense…" Simon nods. "Anyway, tomorrow, we close…After a thorough inspection of course…I do have a right not to get taken here, though I realize it's an older place and naturally with vampires living there for a while, there are bound to be a few minor problems…I'm flexible. Though Laszlo's topiary? Gone! I'm installing a Grecian temple."

"But Simon…" Lesley cuts in, stopping video. "Oh, cut?" she noted to his annoyed look…

Lets keep this professional, shall we, darling?

"Cut…Yes?"

"If you close tomorrow, they're leaving. Do we know yet where to?"

"Well…Probably one of the girls' homes or perhaps some trailer park." Simon shrugged.

"I thought we had intel on them. You said…" she began.

"Hey, I've been busy. I have businesses to run, you know. We'll find out soon enough…Your ancestor will tell us, even if all my myriad connections, like a spider's web over the tristate area, fail me."

"I suppose…But he'll only tell at just the right time, if then." She sighed.

"Oh, I don't mean directly…" Simon noted. "I'm sure the old fool thinks he can use me and achieve all his goals and even 'save' you. As if you needed 'saving'."

Samarta rolling eyes…

From her idiot self, sure…

"He just doesn't understand me…" Lesley sighs. "I mean…I've always respected him but…He's so noble he can't conceive of ordinary people having their own concerns besides saving others and the world."

"It's terrible to get caught up in your career like that." Simon shook head. "And I respect him, too. Like I say, his specter will always have a seat at our table. To family, folks!" raises glass of blood.

"To family…Yeah." mumbles.

What the…I hated mine…Mom turned me herself, the bitch…Rappula frowns.

I wonder how mine is doing these days…Lloyd thinks. You know, if that Redemption thing isn't all that painful, maybe…

"Anyway, once we secure Devious Abbey…Cute, huh?" Simon beams to camera. "And sure to stick in Laszlo's craw…We shall be ready for the final scene, the decisive battle…"

But I thought…Lloyd blinks. The plan was we watch as Van Helsing's people, the Slayer, and the Vampiral Council fight it out with them and each other, making sarcastic comments and keeping well out of the way…?

"Of course, we shall be spectators…The puppet masters behind the scenes…" Simon exults. "Even the Vampiral Council will be lured to destruction, at last leaving me to take my rightful place as Lord of America, vampirally. Oh, I am the Devious One!"

That mean we could occasionally get out of the Tri-State area? Todd thought. Would be nice to see the West Coast, I never got the chance living and the damned Council has all these travel restrictions and regs on top of the usual problems our kind has regards distance traveling.

…

"Look…" Guillermo was walking with Dr. Acura, out of the service, having persuaded Susan to stay with Phyllis while he attempted to learn more, she frowning but agreeing after his promise to tell all…Phyllis vaguely distressed at his leaving, reassured by Susan that dear Gui would be right back…

"I understand my Duty and I'm ready now…I'll do what needs to be done."

"Good." Nod…Smile. "We knew you would accept your Destiny, son. You just needed a moment to see clearly. Though…Remember…" smile. "It's fine to accept your Duty and Destiny, but even better to achieve it…And best of all to achieve it without dying in the process. As George C. Scott put it in a way not unsimilar to words both I and your friend Nandor have used before battle 'No poor dumb bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won by making the other poor dumb bastard die for his country.' Truer words about war never spoken to my knowledge." Smile.

"Yeah…But, about Phyllis? She's my responsibility too."

"I haven't harmed her, Guillermo, just a bit of hypnosis to calm her. Her presence here concerned me, since you didn't suggest she come. Though I now believe she came simply out of love for you."

"For me…" sigh.

"I understand, son. But it's one way to allow you to protect her. However I do think we should confirm that there was no other reason for her coming here. We need to be sure your friends have not deduced what and who you are…"

Guillermo blinks. "You think…?"

"No, much as they love you, you'd likely be dead…Especially if any of the human minions found out, and as much as they love you. But you need to question her. Unfortunately my powers are not what they once were and she is protected a bit by her enthrallment…But I have been able to put her in a state where she is more susceptible…I think she would answer questions, put by the right person…And could be made to forget they were asked."

"You can do that…?" Guillermo stares.

"No, you can…She's attuned by her enthraller to you as his chief minion. I can strengthen and narrowly focus that hold through you though I can't truly control her myself. But be careful, she'll only obey what she perceives as no threat to her true Master, Nandor."

"Right…" nod.

"Gui…" Phyllis startled him… "I thought you might need me? I heard…I told Sue I had to use the ladies room but…I came…"

"Yes, Phyllis…" Dracula intones. "Guillermo does need you here and summoned you…He has questions which only you can answer, if you truly love him. And which you must forget, if you truly love him."

Guillermo staring…

I guess that's kinda neat in its way if…

Not that I still want to go vamp…Or get girls this way…No.

Come on, no…

"Great…" she beams. "Gui?"

"Answer his questions, Phyllis…You must answer truthfully, if you love him." Dracula notes, carefully…Staring into her now blank face.

"All right, son…Hurry."

"Phyl…Phyllis…? You hear me?" Guillermo asks the blank-faced Phyllis.

"Yes, darling." Sudden warm smile.

Dracula, shrugging at Guillermo's wince… "I can only do so much and it actually helps she thinks she's in love with you, kid."

"Phyllis, why are you here? Can you tell me?" Guillermo, gently.

"I love you. I was worried. I had to come." She notes, still smiling. "Are you all right, darling?" anxious look that faded immediately.

"I'm fine. Phyllis? Master Nandor didn't order you here?"

"No. No one knows I came."

Dracula, impressed. "She's truly obsessed with you, Guillermo, to have so skirted her duty to her Master and left him."

"Even though you left Master Nandor…?"

"I…I shouldn't…But, Master…Darling…"

"Guillermo is fine, Phyllis. Just call me that."

"Gui…" faint smile. "I thought maybe it would serve him, protecting you. And you might be working on something to protect him from Van Helsing…So, it seemed…Sorta…Ok. And I couldn't see you go off and get hurt, just Sue…" frown. "…to help you." Wan stare. "I love you so…"

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I'm just hear to see my Auntie. It's fine, Phyllis. You believe that."

"Yes…Oh, but…" anxious look. "What if there is something? That doctor? That lady you and the Overlords knew. Something isn't right."

Amazing, Dracula shakes head.

"It's kind of you to worry, Phyllis, but I am fine. I'm fine. Believe that."

"Really? Oh, I want to but…I'm worried for you." Anxious look.

We are definitely not making progress here, Dracula sighs.

"My boy? You had better take a different tack. She's truly afraid for you and seems to sense some danger to Nandor reinforcing that."

"Like what? What do I say? Should I tell her Nandor will be displeased?"

"No, I think not. In her state that might create an irresolvable conflict." Pause. "Did you ever read Issac Asimov? His 'I, Robot' collection about the three laws?"

"Of Robotics, sure. But…"

Dracula? A sci-fi fan?

But why not, I guess…He can't be too eager to read and watch 'Dracula' stuff.

"The stories were balances of conflict among the three laws. We face a similar situation here. Phyllis, dear soul, is committed to protecting her Master and obeying him so long as that obedience doesn't conflict with protecting him. You to a lesser degree personify him and for whatever reason, perhaps you seem less threatening, perhaps she feels it more an independent choice, that feeling is backed up by the love she has conceived for you."

"That's just…"

"What matters is she believes it. So, she is torn between pleasing you, obeying you, but above all, protecting you. And of course, beyond that, protecting her true Master. I have strengthened her obedience a bit, but her emotions are very powerful and she is channeling her no doubt very powerful frustration and even, horror, at being controlled into those feelings of love for an object that represents her Master but is not quite her Master. You represent her last bit of independent thought, Guillermo."

"You've really thought this out, Doctor." Guillermo blinks at him.

"I've seen similar, many times. I've been on the thraller end too often in my existence, son, much to my shame. And have had a long time to discuss the matter, usually hypothetically, sometimes not, with the world's best psychologists and therapists, trying to do what I could for some of my victims or those of ones I dragged into the darkness." Dracula smiles sheepishly. "I am not here because I have nothing to answer for, son, much as my wife and children believe in me and my Redemption."

Whoa…Guillermo, realizing as he stares into those sad eyes…

I really have no idea the torment this man has gone through…What he must blame himself for?

Is this what my friends will have to endure if I "help" them? Or am I saving them from even worse? He sighs…

No, I've made my commitment…I'm saving them. No matter what, it's the right thing, I know that much at least.

"So? What do I do?"

"I think it best not to try to cancel out her concern for you or her Master. She'd simply become anxious and fraught, blame herself for abandoning you if you should come to harm."

"No!" Phyllis murmured. Looking round anxiously…

"No, it's ok. The doc and I are just discussing…I'm not in any harm's way." Guillermo, hastily. "It's ok, I promise."

"Ok…" she whispered. "It's ok…"

"I suggest you let her stay and keep close till your return. Just be sure she keeps with you rather than wandering about on her own where she could come to harm…Or ever harm others."

Guillermo, starring.

"She wouldn't…Phyllis? You wouldn't hurt anyone, I mean, over me?"

"I did." She said, flatly. "Two bad men tried to assault me outside your aunt's place. I killed them. I thought they were probably thieves. I knew they might hurt you."

"You what?" Guillermo, staring. Glance to Dracula who shakes head.

"Thrallees can be very dangerous…The adrenalin when aroused to protect their Masters or Mistresses gives them incredible strength. Not to mention it puts a strain on the heart." Dracula notes.

"It's ok. I buried them." She notes. "No one will find them and if they ever do, it'll just be another cartel murder."

"My god…Phyllis?"

"They probably would have killed her or at the very least, raped her." Dracula points out. "What's done is done, Guillermo. And hardly her fault, poor child. It certainly counts as self-defense."

"Phyllis, don't ever kill anyone without clearing it with me, ok?" Guillermo, tensely. "That's a direct order, ok? Master Nandor wouldn't approve either."

"Yes, darling. I'm sorry if you're angry. I guess I should have…"

"No, no…It's ok. They were bad men. But don't kill people, please. Just knock them out or call the police…Run. Anything else that works."

"Ok." Nod. "Unless…I have to protect you and Master Nandor…I have to."

"Just try to do anything else first…And clear it with me, please."

"Ok. I'm sorry…" mournful look.

"It's ok. Just remember, they might have kids or families who aren't bad. Just try to get help next time or clear it with me."

"I would have…You weren't there, no one was. I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right, just…Like I said, for the future. Besides you'll be staying with me…And Sue…From now on…We'll be going home soon, anyway?"

"You don't mind? I'd love to." She beams.

"That's the right track, son." Dracula urges.

"Yeah…I'll tell Roderigo you came in with some urgent business…For Sue. Or something. And I'd prefer you stay instead of driving in from the city. I'm sure he'll agree it's too dangerous."

Sigh…Eyeing Dracula…

"But it's time anyway? Isn't it? Now I'll made my decision, it's time to go home and face the music, right?"

"Yes. I think so, my boy. But you won't be alone." smile.

…


	75. Chapter 75

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXXV…

Poughkeepsie…

"Yes…" the grim-looking mid-thirtiesish governess?/housekeeper?/voluntary familiar? eyes the waiting, smiling Jen at front door.

"Hey. I was by to leave my card the other day…I spoke to Miss Acura."

"I know who you are, minion." Grim tone. "Begone or my natural pity for the enslaved will be overcome by my need to protect my niece from the likes of you and your foul Master…Or Mistress."

Jen blinking… "Now, just a minute…" annoyed tone.

Hmmn…Probably would have been better to go with "are you crazy, lady?" but she can obviously sense the Master's hold, so…

"Go! Now! And tell your foul Overlords…"

"Aunt Bess! That's enough!" a voice from the stairs behind her. Althea in blouse and khakis descending, hair pulled in bun. "Hey, Ms. Steinecke."

Aunt?

Dracula's…Sis? Jen stared at the woman.

Well, could be just an affectionate title for a familiar. I sure don't sense vamp…Though she does have something…

"Hi, Althea. Ummn…Sorry to bother you…"

"They sent you, huh? It's ok, Aunt Bess." Althea urged the older woman back. "Mrs. Steinecke isn't here to hurt me. What's up?" smile.

"Don't invite her in!" Aunt Bess, insistent. "Even if she weren't the minion of a vampire you'd be granting access to in her person, we never let strangers in the house, Althea."

"I'm fine right here." Jen notes. "Look, I just came by to follow up about the other day and to drop off a letter."

"What…Letter?" Aunt Bess, scornfully.

I wasn't born yesterday, cutie. In fact, it was a week ago, 574 years ago.

"Dad's not back from his trip." Althea eyes her. "And I really don't think he's inclined to move. We like being out of the city."

"Well, I do think we could find you something nice a little closer and better value but…" Jen sighs.

I know my mission to deliver Master Nandor's letter is primary but I never like to lose a potential client…

"Well, I'll tell him that when he's back…Who's the letter from? Your guy?" steady gaze.

"No, but I am married…Not to…" pause.

"I understand." Althea, kindly nod. "That must be hard. I know you must love them both, now anyway."

"Makes one weep. Give me the letter and get out." Aunt Bess, coldly, extending hand.

"Stop it, Auntie. The poor girl can't help herself, you know that. You've been there."

"And I know what duplicity she's capable of…"

"I can handle this, Auntie. Jen, how's about we go sit in the backyard, ok?"

"Althea!"

"I can handle this." Firm look.

…

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Guillermo, to Dr. Acura, as they walked outside the cathedral, several family members greeting Guillermo kindly, a few somewhat grovelingly, suspecting he was now the one to touch in future, one or two including a scowling cousin Enrique, grimly eyeing him.

"Watch out for some of the young cousins making eyes…" Acura grinned. "But above all, beware their mothers. You are now prime marital fodder. I've been there…" confidential tone. "Actually, it's not always that bad…My Elisabete was an arranged marriage but we both 'fiddled' with the arrangements." Smile. "So long as you can, not really a bad system. Just don't leave it all in the moms' hands."

Guillermo sighs…Yeah.

"But…"

"But as to when and where our people will come, seeking your friends? No, even I don't know that. Even they and my daughter are awaiting the right sign. The proper moment to free your friends…"

"It sounds pretty complicated."

"Oh, yes. All truly good things are…"

"Your daughter? She's a Hunter too?"

"The greatest of them all, Guillermo." Smile. "And my dearest joy apart from Elisabete's calls to me. But we should rejoin the ladies…I see your Susan is getting impatient." Indicating an indeed impatient Susan standing with Phyllis and Mrs. Afanas.

"So…We should get back. I should tell Roderigo…"

"I think it best to finish the formalities. Your Aunt's will is to be read and you are, I happen to know, well mentioned. And it's important to do things right by the family. You do have a life outside your noble calling, son…And a right to lead it. I'm sure things can wait a day or two longer."

"The ladies back home…As well as my friends…May be in danger. Simon Devious is trying to screw things up Redemptionwise…Why does he hate them so?"

"Ah, poor Simon…The bastard." Dracula shakes head. "Yes, I know him, the skunk. He helped to lead my dim-witted idiot grandnephew…The 'Dracula' of Stoker fame…Astray. Nearly got him to kill me over my redemptive efforts."

"Really?"

"And did not succeed, as you see. Yes, he knows all too well there's no redemption for him, poor sad fool. Though even more sadly he could have it in a second, if his soul but made an effort."

"It's that easy?"

"Oh, no, son…It's the hardest thing in the world. It took me nearly 500 years even with my devoted wife striving for me. But Simon, I fear, will never have the courage to take the step…The leap of faith required."

"That's almost sad…"

"Sad, indeed…And God, in Her infinite mercy, weeps for him but cannot help him. That step is one only we can take. Anyway, don't let Devious worry you. He won't act until the last possible moment, far too cowardly. And our people are keeping watch on him, as is Professor Van Helsing."

"But…Your daughter? Isn't it dangerous for her?"

"Terribly. And I tremble for her each time…But the Slayer knows her Duty, much as she may hate it…And fulfills it. Besides, she's the best there's ever been…If a proud father may indulge a bit." Fond smile.

The…? Stare…

…

"Yes…" Althea facing Jen as they sat in the Acura backyard on the patio. Mock-formal tone with grin. "I am Dracula's daughter."

"Sorry…I love saying it that way ever since Dad and I watched the old 'Dracula's Daughter' on TV. And you can guess, I don't really get much chance to say it to folks who'd believe me. And you may as well know, there's more to it than adoption…" smile.

Jen staring…

"Meaning I really am a member of Dad's bloodline…" Althea nods. "All that 'magnetism' didn't go to waste just providing a steady food supply." Rolling eyes. "But, please don't say I said that to my dad, he'd be so embarrassed. Though I do like to hope she, whoever she was, liked him…Most of those he hooked up with before Aunt Elisabete returned to pull him back whom I've met did." Smile.

"You've met them?"

"A few…" shrug. "Some trying to lure their dark Master/boyfriend back to the Darkness, some who just wanted to say hi…A few who found their own Redemption and are more or less human again…A couple, every now and then, want to hear how he managed Redemption and if it might be right for them."

She grins. "Sounds like we run a cult or a natural health/miracle cure stand. But it's true…Some vamps get the Call now and then even without Dr. Abe pushing it."

"Van Helsing?" Jen eyes her.

"Uncle Abe to me, but yeah. Oh…" she nods. "He's possessed you, hasn't he? They always blush a little when he's possessed them. He did behave himself, right? I know he's a good guy but sometimes I think he enjoys that part a bit too much."

"He was nice…He saved my life in fact." Jen notes. "One of my colleagues was gonna kill me to try and destroy him…He took her and stopped her."

"That's Unc…But don't think the randy old guy didn't enjoy it." Shake of head.

"I'm sorry for you…" she eyes Jen. "I know it must be hard, deep inside, trying to fight and being so bound to your guy at the same time."

"I don't feel that way…" Jen shrugs. "You know I'm enthralled so I'll just say, I love him and being his has made my life better."

"I'm sure you feel that way…And, to be honest, that feeling doesn't just 'go way' when the vamp hold is broken. There may even be something to it. They can be very nice people in their way…"

"He is…He's…" Jen intensely…

"Hold it…" Althea, sternly. "Back down, sister…I only trust you so far."

Jen settling back in seat.

"Sorry…I just love…Him… So much…If I could just make you see how good a person he is…"

"I know he is. Whichever of them he is. Laszlo? Or that tall dude who tried to put the summons on me, Nandor?"

"Laszlo…Cravensworth…" Jen nods.

"Oh…Yeah, he seems very fun…Brit but a real sense of humor, if kinda randy."

"You've read up on them…" Jen stares.

"Oh, sure…" nod. "They're special people. I love Laszlo and Nadja the couple…" smile.

"As do I…" Jen sighs.

And then there's Nandor…The Relentless. Dad loves to talk about the times they had together. He's actually been waiting for the day Nandor might start to break free…He's really been excited about it since the first signs even before…Well, me." Grin.

"I think he misses having someone who knew him in the old days…Even when he was human, before. And he and this Nandor have quite a history. Real frienemies." Chuckle. "I remember he was telling me a couple of weeks ago about this year or two he and Nandor spent in a Sultan's dungeon…They wrote this epic poem thing together about the fall of Constantinople? Some historian found it a few years ago and published it, it was written up in all these journals about Byzantine and Balkan history?…Dad was so like, pleased, though he tried to brush it off. Did Nandor ever hear about it?"

"I don't know…He hasn't mentioned it…"

"Good. Dad will love getting to show him the reviews." Chuckle.

"Miss Acura…If he loves Nandor so much…"

"That's why he's so glad to help…Though it's not always been 'love' exactly." Smile.

"Couldn't he…Couldn't you?" Jen tries.

"No, ma'am." Althea, calmly, firmly. "We could not. I know it's hard for you to get this now, but we're trying to save him and your Laszlo and Miss Nadja. They want this, in their true hearts. It's cause we care we're trying to do this at the right time, not just run in and stake em."

"Please don't talk like that!" Jen rose.

"Sit." Althea, calmly. "You're upsetting Auntie Bess." She indicates the older woman now rushing onto the patio.

"It's ok, Auntie. Jen's just concerned for her friend. Things are cool."

Hmmn…Frown at Jen.

"Really. Please, Auntie?"

"Fine…But I am watching you, girl." Grim look at Jen. "Either of you girls want some juice or water or coffee?"

"Juice for me, thanks." Althea nods. "Jen?"

"Coffee, thanks. Just black."

"Just a minute…" Bess nods and heads back in.

"She's not…"

"Hmmn?" Althea stares. "Ooooh…No, no…She's Dad's sister. Not my stepmom. Mom's still incorporeal since she was staked in the 1880s. Long story, she keeps checking in, but she can't be with Dad just now. In time, sure. But he can wait." Grin.

"Though frankly…" Althea, shrugging sheepishly. "I think it's harder on Mom. Maybe you get hornier when in the other world, I dunno. Please don't say I said that to Dad. It's just a joke. Though I really do think sometimes it's harder on her."

"It's good of him to wait for her like that." Jen, wan smile.

"He loves her…And being Immortal, more or less, it can't really even be that long, right?" grin.

"But…Your aunt? Really is…"

"My aunt…" Althea nods. "Dad turned her over 500 years ago and helped her, natch, when he got redeemed."

Jen, chuckling a bit… "What?" Althea eyes her, smiling.

"Oh, just something Master Laszlo said to his documentary crew…You know they're working with a team that wants to study vampiral life and lore. And us, the minions."

"Yeah, I heard about that…Weird. I hope I get to see it someday. So, what did he say?"

"Oh, just that this 'redeemed' stuff makes one think of being a soda bottle…"

"Hmmpf…Ha…" Althea laughs, gaily. "Right on. I knew that dude had it."

"Cicely." Jen tries, earnest tone.

"I haven't used that name since 1880. And I don't fully remember all my life then." Althea eyes her. "But I get it…" sigh.

"Jen. When I caused my Will's death…And that memory does come clear, ever since my last self remembered it. I didn't try to keep him Undead. I set out to save him or dust him…"

"Or join him…" Jen notes, quietly.

Althea, shrewd glance. "You have studied up on me. But while I know the story and even feel the memory of the feeling, it's not my life now. Yeah, if all else had failed, I would have tried to join Will, even as a vampire. I was pretty pissed at my Watchers' Council then for helping me murder him."

"That must have been…"

"Yep. And it resonates to this day…I tried to save him, was tricked, and he ended up condemned for over a century because I couldn't see I was being played. But I did help him and eventually he saved himself. And I'm proud of that, more than you can imagine." Beam.

"Though, it doesn't stop me from checking out cute guys now…After all, one could be him." Shrewd grin. "And I'm a teenager, he'll understand."

"He's coming to you, again?"

"Sooner or later…He always does. My love puppy…" smile. "Tell him I called him that and you die. Well, no but I would be very embarrassed."

"Couldn't you, for his sake…Laszlo, Nadja, and Nandor are good people. They've helped people more than they've killed them and they'd do their best not to kill people…"

"Eehew…Living on what? Dogs and cats?" Althea winces. "One of the Council's informants here in this era is a little weasel of a vamp who does that. It's so…Eehew. But he's a valuable informant so…I spare him." Sighs.

"Look, Jen…Mrs. Steinecke. I'm trying to help them. We all are. And they will be happier for it. But I can't do as you wish. And you don't really want me to, deep down." Althea nods.

"But I can tell you. No hard feelings 'bout Nandor's little call. I know he meant no real harm. And when the time comes, I'll be kind, not cruel. We all will."

"I'll have to fight you, Slayer…" Jen sighs. "I can't let him die."

"I'm sorry. And I hope to God I won't have to hurt any of you." Althea nods. Eyeing the letter on table…

"Can I take a peek or is it strictly for Papa?"

"I think it's ok." Jen shrugs. Careful stare…Althea eyeing her briefly.

"Jen. I don't want to be mean but don't try anything. I can control my adrenalin even better than you guys, I have demonic energy to spare, and since I know you'd fight to the death, I'd have to hurt you. Lets keep this pleasant, I know you can't help what you feel for Laszlo." She notes calmly, opening letter.

"Quill and ink…Nice. Dad will appreciate that touch." Reading…With smile.

"He's sweet. Reminds me of Dad…They both really have mellowed over the years."

Oh…She looks up at Jen…

"He's really ready to sacrifice himself? For the others? And you guys?"

"Yes. He is. So is Laszlo, I'm sure."

Please, don't make me ask…Oh…Forgive me, Master Nandor but I have to…For Laszlo…

"Would that be enough?"

"No." Althea shakes head. "It's beautiful, but no." reading…

"Wow. Dinner at their place? With all of you."

"Under a truce…It's their new place."

"I think that would be neat, Dad would love it, I'm sure. But, explain to Nandor it makes no difference…" hard stare. "Dad will have to decide, but, far as I'm concerned, I'd love to." She beams.

"Good. We will try to make our case you know."

"Sure…But the nicer they are, the more convinced I'll be that this is the right thing to do." Althea, hard stare.

"You made a mistake once…Sending William away." Jen tries.

"This won't be a mistake, Jen. And you'll see that, soon. Hey, Auntie…Thanks." As Aunt Bess enters patio area bearing tray.

She sure looks good for 500, more or less. Jen notes.

…


	76. Chapter 76

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXXVI…

"The Slayer…?" Ginny stares at the newly returned Jen as they sit in her office. Jen having urgently requested a meeting.

"The one the guys were telling us about… 'Buffy' reborn?"

"Sorta." Jen nods. "But it was Elisabeth and she died before the TV series. Joss Whedon was her nephew, I guess. She told him some stories when she used to babysit him and it went from there. That's what Master Laszlo knew and Althea says she has memories from that time. She was reborn only a few years after the last one died. Summoned, she said."

"So then she can die." Ginny, grimly. "I hope she remembers that, too."

"She can…She has…But she and Dracula share a trait. They always come back." Je n sighs. Wan smile… "Actually, Althea made a joke about that…Seems her dad was more or less killed several times, and she really has died many times."

"Then she can die again." Ginny, firmly. "Or back off. It's her choice."

"Gin…If we try to strike her, her dad and the whole Vampire Hunter Corps and the Watchers' Council…I guess there really is one, sorta…Will be down on our friends like a ton of bricks. And she's no pushover."

"She's human, she can die. She has died." Grim tone. "We should kill her asap. And tell Gui to go for Dracula…" Uh…

Both smiling wanly…

We love Gui, absolutely…But…

Guillermo vs Dracula?

"Well, Sue then." Ginny nods. "She'd rather take the risk then let Gui come to harm."

"I guess…But Gin?" Jen sighs. "Dracula? I think Sue's aces at the real estate game. But fighting and killing, Dracula?" The Dracula? And if we lose her and maybe Gui…?"

"Master Nandor would be hurt but…" Ginny looked away. "We can't just do nothing."

"It's the Chief Minion on the scene, shouldn't it be his call?" Jen eyes her. "After all, maybe he's trying to negotiate or just keep tabs… And Sue will listen to him, not us."

"Fine…" Ginny frowns. "He's the Boss, it's his call. But at least lets try to get him to let us know what he's up to down there. If he's trying to get a line on Dracula, that's fine but we should be in the loop."

"Maybe Dracula as Dr. Acura, was trying to get a line on him." Jen shrugs. "The aunt did know him, Sue confirmed that."

"I guess that could be, he might have known Gui was Nandor's minion and our Boss. Maybe he used the family connection to get close. But we can't keep doing nothing but watch and wait." Ginny, tensely.

"That can be the best policy, Gin. It would make sense if that's what Gui is doing. Finding out why Dracula's keeping close to him."

"And you know we'll have a hard time of it, here. Althea's the Slayer and it seems the one who keeps getting called back because she's that good."

"Let her be called back again…" Ginny, sternly. "We don't want her help. She, her father, the whole kit and kaboodle could just leave us alone."

"She says she can't. They can't."

"Then it's her call and her consequences. Jen? What's up here?" frown… "Are you in or out?"

Long sigh…

"You know I'm in. I can't not be, even if it hurts David and Suzie." Sigh. "But Ginny, you've had the sense to see it's not just a matter of dying for our Masters and Mistress. Anyone can do that. That won't save them."

"Then we have to do it right." Ginny notes.

Buzz. "Gin?" Martha's voice on intercom. "You wanted to be reminded for your lunch?"

"Oh, right…Thanks." Ginny replies. "Baby gurl's back…" she smiles at Jen. "I'm taking her to lunch."

"Oh, nice…" nod. "Did she like Spain?"

"Loved it. I'll have her show pics when we come back. Jen? We're gonna have to either get these people to back off or…Starting with the Slayer and her dad." Ginny taps a pen on her phone, pensively. "And given how easily she fended off Master Nandor the other night, I think only humans have a real chance with her… Take by surprise, I mean."

"You're saying we kill a sixteen-year-old girl. And her elderly doctor dad?" Jen eyes her.

"If we have to, we have to try. We're not the ones pressing this, after all, they could just back off."

"She likes the idea of coming to Nandor's reception dinner. I think he wants them to come, she and her dad."

"That could be the time to do it." Ginny eyes her. "Do you think poison would work on them?" Jen blinking…

"Her? Maybe…Dracula? I seriously doubt it."

"Holy water, maybe?"

"I think he'd sense it. And they'll be on guard."

"I suppose."

"Why don't we talk to the guys about this? They might have a plan."

Ginny frowning… "Damnit I don't know!" rising angrily. "But we can't take chances here…I don't want them in danger, this is their Immortal existences at stake…" She calms… "Sorry. Jen. But you know Master Nandor's practically ready to go and do battle alone. And mostly for our sakes…" sigh.

More than that even, Jen thinks, remembering…

"He'll wait for after his reception dinner…" Wan smile. "Maybe we should too. I think it means a lot to him."

He'd die for us. I really do believe that. And for that shot at Redemption, to have the chance to see his family again.

But it would be for nothing…They won't settle for just him.

"I can't let Nadja die, Jen…" Ginny shakes head. "She's my life. I know this sounds terrible in a way but I'd slit Jaquenta's throat and catch her blood in a bucket, Ellie's too, for her if she asked me. I can't sit by and let her be in danger."

"She wouldn't want that…" Jen sighs, rubbing temple. "Gin, regardless of how we feel, we gotta be practical. We'll have a tough time beating someone like the Slayer or Dracula, even with adrenalin-powered strength…"

"Which is why we need to take her…Them all…By surprise." Ginny leans back in chair. "I could try some folks Roy used to know…" eyes Jen. "Yeah, I mean have her whacked. She couldn't sense them like she would us or our friends."

"I really think we should discuss this with our guys." Jen shakes head. "You know we should…"

"Jen…They may be killers, hunting humans as prey but they're good people…They'll hesitate, I'm sure." Frown.

Why is she fighting me on this? This is her Master's existence hangin' here?

Buzz…

"Yeah, Martha, I'm heading out in…What? Sure, put her on." Eagerly. "Mistress? What's up?"

"Hello, Virginia…Is anyone else there near the telephone box that speaks?" Nadja's voice…

"Jen's here."

"Hey, my lady!" call.

"Oh, good. Listen, girls…I understand Nandor has invited Dracula and Miss Dracula…Acura…For dinner at the new place…?"

"I dropped his letter off this morning, ma'am. Yes." Jen nods.

"Ok, good. Nice. Girls? This is an order…Laszlo?"

"I still think we should discuss this…" Laszlo's voice in background. "I mean I like the basic idea but…"

"Laszlo? We agreed. Nandor asked and we agreed…" annoyed tone.

Oh, no…Ginny sighs, looking at Jen. I tole you.

"Fine…" Laszlo's tone exasperated for an instance then curious. "Jen, you didn't kill Miss Dracula, I assume?"

"No, Master…" Jen sighs. "I thought of it but…Frankly, she was pretty ready for me." Sheepish tone.

"Well, don't…Nor you, Virginia!" Nadja's voice. "This a direct order!"

"My lady…" Ginny, pleading tone. "That girl means to kill you…"

"Jen, you too…Don't kill the kid…Just yet." Laszlo adds.

"Leave Miss Acura to us…" Nadja's reply. "I said that and I mean it. And her father, for now. Nandor's spoken to Susan…And Guillermo."

Slight amused tone.

Right Guillermo vs Dracula…Like to have seen that.

"Well, dear, the boy never planned to fight the Redeemed Dark Prince." Laszlo notes…Unable to repress a slight chortle. "Just find out his game, Nandor says."

"Ma'am?! They have no right to threaten you. Jen says the daughter wouldn't back off."

"We will deal with the Draculas…" Nadja, again, slight chortle heard from Laszlo.

"Well it sounds so funny 'the Draculas'. Like a bad TV show." His voice notes.

"This isn't all altruistic, girls." Laszlo adds, closer to phone. "Not only would you likely be killed or even more likely taken and locked away somewhere in safety, leaving us completely at the family Dracula's and Van Helsing and crew's lack of mercy toward vamps lacking human minion shields but we still hope to negotiate."

"Master, I don't wish to kill Althea Acura…And I doubt I could…" Jen cuts in. "But she has told me she won't negotiate."

"Unconditional surrender is not negotiation, dear one." Nadja notes.

"Ma'am?" Ginny gasps…

"Yes, I was shocked to hear it too, but hear the lady wife out, dear." Laszlo, hurriedly. "And don't go off trying something to save the Sidney Carlton Cravensworths, Jen, it's not quite what you think."

Jen, grinning…Master Laszlo.

"See I did pay attention the other night, dear heart." His voice notes, teasing tone.

…

"Yes…" Laszlo sighs to camera. "We've been discussing the notion of unconditional surrender to the Vampire Hunter Corps and the Draculas… But…" slight smile. "With maybe just a bit of negotiation tucked in there."

"We can't fight the Slayer, the Vampire Hunters in her support, and protect our ladies, who would I know, sell their petty and pathetic lives dearly…" Nadja shrugs to camera, seated beside him. "And Nandor is practically ready to try Redemption…So…"

"So…" Laszlo nods. "We offer to hear them out as to the details…No conditions. We have a nice dinner, show off the place…Under truce. Nandor's dying to wear his full dress uniform and talk military with Jen's husband, so…" shrug.

"Then we do what Laszlo, my beloved does best…" Nadja smiles fondly at him

"Yes, indeed. We cut and run like hell…After requesting, as a last request, a chance to say goodbye, get ourselves in order, and get our ladies safely away, under order not to intervene." Laszlo notes. "Our foes, being courteous people of respect, grant us this, particularly with regards to keeping our minions safe till they've done with us, and when they show to do the deed…Having allowed us time to see our ladies off to safety…They find…Nada. Well, nada as to vampires…Our ladies will be here, tending the place."

"It will be hard to give up our lovely new home but…We still own it and can try to return in a hundred years, more or less." Nadja beams.

"Of course, they'll try to pursue us but there's two bits more, first, the real cute piece, I'd say, all the work of my dear lady's thought…" Laszlo beams. "Our ladies have them arrested. Brilliant, right? I mean we should have thought of it before. Our girls are all upstanding human citizens. Some maniacs with stakes, led by a young teenaged girl and her father, come threatening them and their friends, babbling about vampires and such nonsense, and they call the police. And they sue… All very legal, all very formal. And tying our foes here up in knots for a decade while we flee to safety."

"No one gets hurt, Dracula and co have no blood to claim from us…" Nadja beams. "Just bail to come up with, his medical reputation to save, and mucho legal expenses."

"Bureaucracy to the rescue, I love it." Laszlo nods. "But you say…" he eyes camera shrewdly. "'Surely that won't stop the noble Vampire Hunter corps, led by Dracula and his girl, nor the ghostly noble Dr. Van Helsing. They will track you down again.'" Nod. "Therein, part two…" smile. "Clearly it was our souls who flagged us for Van Helsing's attentions and they who would act as the treacherous bloodhounds to locate us again. But we've taken their measure and while they want us dispatched to Hell, they wish to resume a version of physical form here, using our vampiral physicality's, rather like 'Dr. Acura' now, a more humanish hybrid, guided by the soul not the essence."

"Heaven's not the place for them yet…" Nadja beams. "They got some atonin' to do. And if we go poof without giving them entry, they go off to…Where?" Holds up Soul Doll Nadja…Who frowns.

"I'm not sure…Limbo, Purgatory…Wheresever…" shrug.

"Not Hell…But hardly luxury accommodations…" Laszlo smiles. "So, we compromise…They stay as they are, hovering around, linked to us. And give no further intel to Van Helsing and co... We agree to swear off humans and mass murders."

"Strictly self-defense…" Nadja nods.

"They will find you, in time." Soul Doll Nadja notes. "We will keep our agreement, but Van Helsing will find you…You will want him to find you. We are almost one and the guilt bleeds through, calling to him."

"Really? Can't say as I like that…" Laszlo frowns. "And I hardly think we're so guilty as all that…Surely there are others in the line of evil, way ahead of us. You three lot just bumped us up in the queue."

"True, to an extent…My studly muffin…" Soul Doll Nadja smiles at him.

"MY STUDLY MUFFIN!" Nadja, glaring…

"Well, what cotton for brains, literally, here, is saying may be true…" Laszlo notes, eyeing the doll.

"Cotton for brains, cunt as firmly flannel and tactile as the cloth you used to use as human, my oversexed dreamboat." The Doll eyes him lewdly.

"Ok, that's IT!" Nadja, grabbing doll, raising her above head.

"Deal's off if I go to furnace…!" the Doll notes, cheerily calling.

"Hold off, dearest. See what I mean?" Laszlo notes to the camera. "Duplicitous, untrustworthy…It's no wonder if we're all like her soulwise we face punishment."

"Eh…" the Doll shrugs as Nadja sets her down, grim look.

"We all got it coming, kid…" she grins. "Saw that in movie last night she slept through…" indicating Nadja, who glared. "'Unforgiven'. Bit too dark for my taste, I like happy films but good line."

"But see here…" Laszlo, sternly. "If we're to agree to this we have to know the others are on board…"

"I speak for all three." The Doll assures him. "You keep your word, we keep ours, for now. But it won't last…"

"If you lot can be trusted, there's no reason…"

"It's you, Laszlo, my cuddles bear led to trap with honey…Who won't be able to keep from the Redemption Train. Nandor already is eager for Redemption, can't break free of his Soul. None of you can…You want to atone. Nadja, you want to see Grandmother again, admit it."

"How would I see her in Hell?" frown.

"We would stay in touch…Soul and Essence remain linked…"

"Right… 'Hey, Grandmother…Ouch, ow!...Sorry, I'm burning here in Hell…How are…Ow, arrgh…'"

"Funny…" the Doll glares. "But sooner or later you will want this."

"I can't really see that…Wanting the status of Burning in Hell Eternal?" Laszlo shakes head. "And I still say we've done little to merit that fate."

Doll eyeing camera with wink…

Almost there…Mouths.

Colin watching from corner…Deadly look of hate on face…

So that's it…And the moron brigade can't even see the trap.

Now I could stroll in and tell these two idiots… "Guys, you're being set up. Running away…To save your little humans? Cutting a deal with your souls…To avoid hunting humans? You may as well buy a plot in Staten Island's public cemetery or a couple of headstones given your new place has plenty of room to dump three nearly human corpses. Congrats, you've won back near-Humanity, you idiots."

Nah…They'd probably jump at the real deal offered here. Morons. All that's needed is for them to see it and take it freely, they're on the brink…Unless someone and his allies prevents it. Someone dedicated to our people and their proper evil nature. A good friend who has their vampirally best interests at heart…Yeah, right. Smiring Or someone who just wants to shit all over them.

See them here, on Earth, soul and essence, like Dracula…Fighting the 'good' fight…Till each in the mists of Time has won Redemption and learned the secret? The secret only the true seeker of Redemption or he who flatly rejects it can know, however blatantly obvious it is? And me, soul and essence joined as they must be, trapped alone, too foul to ever be free? Hell, my only destination? Sneer. No way…No way. I want company.

No, I just have to put my faith in the fetid stink of the average human. They will fail, they won't rise to the occasion. When push comes to my shove into the pits of Hell, they'll dive right in, me after them.


	77. Chapter 77

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXXVII…

Cravenswood-Relentless Manor…

As styled by Laszlo…

"Welcome to Cravenswood-Relentless Manor…" Laszlo beams to camera, expansive gesture… "Our new home and sanctuary…"

"Till we abjectly surrender and flee…" Nadja sighs. "I know we agreed it's the only way to escape our fates but shit…Our brand-new home, so spanking and clean and home theatered."

"Yes, love…But it's only a short while and then we'll be back. We are the owners, now, after all…Ginny and her daughters will move in with good ole Rick my history professor friend who'll I'm sure be delighted we're offering them custodianship of the place whilst I must travel for research on my latest book project. They'll keep it up right."

"I suppose." Renewed sigh.

"You could stay…" singsong voice of the Soul Doll. "Just a matter of Redemption."

"You mean you would stay, in here." Nadja, patting her chest with frown. "While I go unmerrily off to Hell. No way, kid." Hiss, baring fangs.

"Well, at least we'll do our reception first…" Laszlo notes.

"If the Count/Doctor accepts." Nadja frowns. "He has no reason to, just move in with his army of damned vampire hunters and his Slayer daughter and wipe us out."

"Nandor feels he'll respect the invitation…And seek a chance to persuade us to accept our Fate. It's a part of Redemption, it must be voluntary and 'desired'…" sour look. "As if…"

"Maybe…But is Dracula back from Guillermo's Aunt's funeral binge yet?"

"Not yet, neither is Gizmo…I guess they do things right in Mexico." Laszlo notes. "I'm hoping we'll have a chance to speak to the boy, see what he's learned…"

"Guillermo?" Nadja, slight snort. "I know we all feel he's gotten more confident and able and our ladies all love him, which is indeed impressive but…He remains…Guillermo."

"Well…" Laszlo sighs. "He has survived an encounter with the greatest of vampires and the ghost of the greatest of Vampire Hunters, there's that to his credit. Susan told Nandor our doctor Dracula seems to actually like him."

"I like my teddy bear. I don't expect he will defend me." Nadja, dryly. "And you know I mean you as well as the cotton-stuffed one in my coffin…"

"Just seeking useful intelligence my love. It can come from any source… Anyway…" Laszlo beams. "Tonight we sleep in beds again. Well, coffins in beds…But we get to see the sunrise, through opaque glass."

"Yeah, you did recheck that and the settings…?" Nadja, anxiously. "Maybe one of the workpeoples was a Van Helsing spy. There are more ways than one to vaporize a vampire."

"It's fine, dear…Have no fear. Now…Come on the bouncy cushions which now belong to us…" he bounced several times. "And lets watch Michael Scott destroy the American paper industry and embarrass the shit out of his staff."

"Like watching the daily life of Colin Robinson…" she notes, grinning. "Except he's not funny and his staff collapses from draining, not runs away to hide from him."

Hah…That's funny. Colin, watching from just outside doorway frame.

Not so funny as watching your agonized screams as you burn in Hell, but… Shrug.

"My G…OW! Shit! Look at the size of his nose!" Nadja, as the huge figure of 'Michael Scott' covers the far wall.

"He is rather cute…" the Soul Doll notes, making lips pucker. "Is he truly so stupid?"

…

Aunt Rosa's family ranch/estate…

"So…" Guillermo, seated by himself in Aunt Rosa's bedroom for a moment of reflection after the reading of the will in the living room, eyes camera. "I'm rich. Auntie left me and Roderigo everything, equally, though Roderigo wants me to take charge of the estate here asap unless we agree to have it managed."

Pause… "Is it ok to take a moment in all this and say…'Wow! I'm rich'." Slight sly smile.

"Thanks, Auntie." Eyes portrait of younger Rosa on the bedroom wall.

…

"I guess I was a little anxious before, but I'm in a good place right now…" Phyllis notes to camera with wan smile as she sits demurely in her black outfit in living room, guests standing or sitting in various spots, several family members circulating, particularly the muscular Roderigo in suit. "Isn't that wonderful about Guillermo? His aunt was so kind to leave him so much… I guess he and Sue will be very well set. Yeah, I've kinda accepted it will be Susan and him. I always knew I was a bit older and she's so lovely and sweet…It's fine. I just want him to be happy. Just so long as I can love and protect him from afar like my Lady Nadja or our Masters. Hello…" she nods to passing relative.

"I'll be fine." She returns to facing camera. "I'm anxious to get home now and help with the move and protecting the guys…Sue thinks the big confrontation will come when we return. She seems a little anxious about Dr. Acura, who is that famous vampire, Dracula? The one on TV all the time? I guess he's been reformed or something and is working with Van Helsing, which seems weird. But…" shrug. "Anyway we'll probably have to fight with him and the Vampire Hunters and maybe Simon Devious that other vampire. I'll guess it will be kill, kill, kill when we get home…But for now, it's all very nice." Wan smile. "And, of course I'll always be available for sex if Guillermo should care to try someone else or Sue should croak. I mean we're all sisters, now, right?"

"Oh, thanks, Sue." As Susan stops by with a small plate of cake. "You wanna talk to the guys?"

"Hey…" wave, taking seat by Phyllis. "So, ma honey is rich." Slight smile.

"Our honey…" she politely corrects for Phyllis who smiles vaguely. Susan mouthing…No way…Amused grin, behind Phyllis…

"I can't help wondering…How did a nurse get so much? But I guess it's a family fortune passed on…"

Cicely Afanas, passing, sipping at her wine glass, slight smile to camera as she hears, remembering her and Rosa cleaning out several vampiric estates…

Hey, the humans it was stolen from or the family human and vampiral were all dead, right…? The thirties were hard times then, one made the most of opportunities…

"Well, we head back tomorrow. I'm relieved." Susan notes. "Can't wait to see everyone and be sure they're ok. But I am worried for Gui. This is going to be a tough one and I know he'll be in the forefront, fighting for our guys. And can we be sure the Slayer will pause…"

"Yes, very nice service…I'm Susan, Guillermo's fiancée, wonderful to meet you." She beams at relative who'd paused to greet her.

"Yeah, I'm not sure the Slayer…Dracula's daughter…Will pause to check who's human and not, among our people, at least in the chief minion who may count for her as vamp or near vamp…" sigh. "But I'm ready. I've agreed with Gui that it wouldn't be wise to take her father on now but I'm not leaving his side till the Hunters, Slayer, Van Helsing, the whole crew, including that other vampire, Devious are gone or all dead. Or I'll die with Gui, fighting by his side."

"So will I." Phyllis notes. "Dracula's what…?" she eyes Susan.

…

Meanwhile, in Manhattan…

A Starbucks in the theater district…

"So?" sip of coffee.

"So?"

"Traitor, you called me to meet you. I'm waiting…And fully protected, if you brought friends, I assure you." Claude, leader of the Vampire Hunter group Guillermo had infiltrated earlier this year eyes Lesley, Simon's human so and descendant of Van Helsing.

The foulest of traitors, by his lights…

"Claude…I'm not pulling anything. I'm trying to help you, just like I said when I left." Lesley sighs.

"By betraying your ancestry, your friends…Humanity itself. In exchange for what? Immortality and sex with Simon the Devious."

"My great-great-etc was willing to negotiate with Simon…" she notes. "Why can't you?"

"What the great Van Helsing does to save his descendant is his business. Ours is the mission."

"Guillermo de la Cruz…" she begins.

"He didn't know his Destiny. He's passed all our tests this past year and the Count confirms he's on board for Operation Redemption X4. Don't compare yourself to him." Narrow stare.

"I'm trying to keep you and those idiots of yours from getting killed."

"Bullshit. You're protecting Simon the Devious and your little deal with him." Claude sneers. "You know better than anyone my team is a crack division, we just held back to test Guillermo, who stepped up and met his Fate like a true Van Helsing, saving us that night in the test house. And you know, we're the tip of the iceberg. When we move on this one, your boyfriend is deader meat if he and his get in our way."

"Simon isn't going to interfere with your killing them…" she tries.

"We're 'killing' no one. We know he wants to prevent our rescue mission." Claude, grimly. "You have your ancestor's pledge of protection and that keeps you hands off so long as you don't engage us, but if he gets in my sights. He's dust."

"It's not fair…The Slayer had a vampire husband." she frowns. "And Simon's not the worst of them…He…"

"He has the same chance for the big R as any of them. And Cicely's husband was betrayed and murdered and wrongly cursed. She never protected William the Bloody, only her husband's William's soul." Claude, rising to his feet. "Thanks for the coffee. Don't get in our way. Lesley? I mean it. I'm not your ancestor. You try to get in the way of this mission and you'll be hurt. Maybe not just emotionally."

"Are you threatening me, Claude?" she eyes him.

"I'm telling you to keep out of this. Saving you is not my business, we're no longer friends or colleagues. Saving you, I leave to the Doctor, your ancestor, if he can. But I won't have the Corps or the Slayer in danger because a traitor wants to protect her vampiric lover."

"We're not lovers…Yet…" She shrugs. "Simon is old-fashioned, he wants to marry me first. After he deals with the Cravensworths and Relentless. Claude? What's the big deal? You want them dust, he wants them dust."

"We aren't dusting them, Lesley. He knows that and you know that. We're saving them. This is your last warning. Keep out of this. The Slayer won't spare you or Simon. Tell him to get over the Cravensworths and Relentless."

"He can't bear to see them win redemption. What have they done that they deserve it?" she glares.

"Many things. But for us and the Council it's enough that Dracula, the Slayer, and Guillermo believe in them. If Simon wants Redemption, Lesley, it's always there. He just has to ask for it and mean it. You, too. I hope we don't see each other again. It may not end well." He leaves her standing.

"Saul says hello." He called, pausing at the door. "You broke his heart but he hopes you'll find your way back one day."

…

"Derek?" Claude pauses outside the Starbucks to call to Derek, his fellow teammate in alleyway.

"What did she want?"

"Get us to back off and leave them to Simon as we expected."

Derek nods… "It's a shame. I hope we don't have to…"

"Me too. But she chose her path. May the Doctor protect her."

"Right…" closes notebook.

"New poem?" Claude eyes him.

"I'm tryin'…It's a reworking of 'To Cicely'…You think she'll recognize it?"

"Are you kidding? She still knows every line you ever wrote by heart…" Claude, taking proffered notebook, with smile.

Reading…

"'My heart expands…Tis grown a bulge in it…Inspired by…

Your beauty effulgent…'?" sigh. Stare…

"I still can't believe you were once William Shakespeare." Claude shakes head. "But if I know Althea…She'll rave over it…"

"You think she'll mind my not being blonde this time?" Derek sighs. "The other night I dreamed I remember she loved the blonde, last time."

"Seems to me you're a bit more her William this way, minus the wild hair. Just give her time to grow up a little more, Derek. And you stay out of this mission." Stern look. "There'll be plenty of time for you to impress her later. She needs her time to grow up. And you need practice…"

"Just glad she didn't see me with Guillermo and you guys." Sigh. "I know I was good at killing vamps before…And people too, I guess…" rueful sigh.

"Just be glad I got you out that night." Claude frowns. "Most of the team including Guillermo still don't know you survived. But it's just as well now you know who you were."

"I still think I should be there, to look out for Althea."

"Derek…You're more liability to her than help right now. Her dad and the rest of us will have her back. Get some practice, let her get her education. Unbelievable as it is, she's not going to choose anyone over you, believe me."

"You were really surprised, weren't you?" Derek eyes him. "That it was me?"

"That night?…Yeah…" sigh. "In retrospect? Not really. You have a habit of showing up in the least likely forms, Will."

"And you're always in the form of bloody Christ saving the masses, Angel." Grin.

…

"Oh, Guillermo…" Dr. Acura came to him as he reentered the living room, nodding greetings to several relatives and family friends.

Enrique, in corner, getting angrily drunk, glaring after him…

"I have some news, from Althea…" smile. "It seems we're invited to dine with your friends back home, at their new place. She's tentatively accepted and I heartily agreed. I'm so looking forward to seeing Nandor Relentless again. Should be a wonderful evening, eh?"

Uh…Guillermo blinks.

"Don't worry, son. A truce will be in effect on both sides. And Nandor wants to discuss Redemption which is wonderful." Dr. Acura beams. "Can you believe it? The old fellow wants to offer himself for the Cravensworths and the young ladies? He's done it, almost, Guillermo…We just have to get him over the hump."

"Yeah. Uh…What about…?"

"We'll see, but I feel confident the Cravensworths can be saved as well…You should be proud, Guillermo." Fond nod. "It's you who's largely responsible for encouraging my old friend's steady return to Humanity these last eleven years. Don't fear, all is going well."

"Nandor wants to die for Laszlo and Nadja…And the ladies?" Guillermo stares.

"I knew he could do it, Guillermo. There was always a trace of remorse and humanity to him. But don't worry, this will be simply a discussion and I think, a very pleasant evening. I understand it's quite a nice place they've taken."

"Yeah…" Guillermo blinks. "So, it won't be…?"

"Not yet, I think. Though I can't swear as to when…" Dracula nods. "You'd best go see Miss Susan, she's getting anxious again. Tell her all's well. Ah, I can't wait to see Nandor again. And have him meet Althea."

Guillermo eyeing camera.


	78. Chapter 78

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar…

Part LXXVIII…

Simon Devious, facing video camera currently unwomaned by Samarta, Lesley being out to negotiate with her fellow local Hunters…

Sadly the untrusting humans refuse to ever give a proper meeting place and even refuse to tell each other about their different groups…How was a vampiric lord to collect them all in one spot for mass killing?

Oh, yes, but quite alright for Van Helsing's ghost to dash about, often with those treacherous Souls, finding our people's resting places for genocidal purposes. I mean, it's not like we would ever wipe out Humanity, our food source and in a sense, if one buys Darwin, evolutionary ancestor.

Just seems unfair…Simon notes to camera.

"Well, anyway, to sum up…" he begins…

Nandor, at the new Residence, likewise making summation…

"To put the summings up up…" he begins…

Simon: "Tonight, I seize upon my new home, my sanctum santorium…And open formal negotiations with that wretched crew, the Cravenswoods and Nandor. Should be delightful, Nadja is always so entertaining…Such a gracious hostess…" beam. "No plans for an attack by my crew as yet, given even my Lesley knows nothing of the Vampire Hunters' plans and we can't risk that they're lying in wait, seeking to strike us down. And of course I am still rebuilding said crew after the last unfortunate series of defections." Frown. "Though while the loss of Elvis and Neal, Patrick, and Harris, is hard to bear…Let alone Carol…Oh…" sob. "Carol…How could you leave me?...Pray excuse me, better now. Yes. Hard to bear, I have the happy news that Count Rappula is back with me and ready to take on his counterpart, Dracula…"

Say what, fool? Rappula, blinking in corner… Take on…?

"Only of course in the event fisticuffs are necessary…We plan merely to observe the battle and twist it to the favorable outcome I desire. Namely the destruction of the Cravensworths and Nandor the Relentless sans Redemption, their essences and souls bound in blood and evil forever…The destruction or at least whittling down of the Vampire Hunter Corps, oh not by us, I have a pledge to my own sweetheart to make no personal or crew attack here…" solemn look. "And…" grin… "Best of all, the destruction of the Vampiric Council. It's time for a strongUnman to seize power and end this modernish flirting with a kind of republicanism. Democracy and such is all very well for short lived mortals, but for the Immortal, we need the stability and permanence of a monarchy…Even…An Empire. Todd?! Display the crown for our viewers, soon to number in the billions."

Todd holding up said crown, a rather well made imitation of Napoleon's.

"Got it wholesale from this guy I know…Handles historical memorabilia for the movies and TV? A lovely human being, always delivers. Several movie Napoleons wore this one. Ok, put it away, safely, Todd. Great… And how will I accomplish the destruction of so many powerful vampires, you ask? Or you should, common courtesy, you know? The answer is simple… I simply see that a dime is dropped to let the Council know that the fiends who murdered so many are escaping Justice but are vulnerable if attacked at the right time and place."

Gleam in eye… "Sadly that right time will be just when the full force of the Vampire Hunter Corps has arrived to engage our friends. Oh, I expect a massacre of epic proportions…And we must be ready to film it, for posterity." Beam. "And, doubly sadly, in that brutal, hideous massacre, I fear my friends will have no chance to earn their desired Redemption as their pitiful human minions, enslaved dears that they are, are sacrificed…And their guilt in such, along with the said bloody massacre is sure to ensure they do not see the light of day again, ever." Sigh.

"So much blood…I mean, gone to waste. It's like seeing a crop destroyed by some greedy first world nation trying to force prices up as the innocent masses starve…Sheer waste."

Not if I can bring my bucket along…Todd thinks.

Nandor, in his new bedroom/crypt…

"My old frienemy, Count Prince Vlad of the Dracule has kindly accepted my invite, I am informed by telephone calls from our Miss Virginia Zeller and my dear Guillermo, he currently with Dracula in Mexico attending his aunt…" nod, stare…

"Bit strange coincidence that, that Vlad was a friend and colleague of Guillermo's auntie. But she was a nurse, he a heart doctor. And we believe he decided to use that contact to check out Guillermo and his companion, my Susan and see what he could learn as well as reestablish contact with his old nemesis, namely me. Being a gentleman of the old school, he is sending a formal acceptance, isn't this nice?" beam. "But he wanted us to know he was happy to accept via speedier route, the modern world so often now requiring speed in affairs."

Smile… "It will be nice to see Vlad again and hear of his doings and about his dear wife. I understand he has even helped his sister the Dowager Countess Elisabeth to redemption. She was a grand old lady vampire, in her day. Really kept up the old forms and style till the Turks destroyed her castle in the 1900s and forced her to join her brother in England, only to find he'd gone Redemptionist."

Roll of eyes…

"And mustn't that have been the kick to the head…And the stake in the chest…?" he chuckles. "But they seem to have found peace. Our Jen says she looks quite good, human or humanish hybrid, apparently in her thirties, which is nice. Very protective of her adoptive niece, as I'd expect from a female of the Dracule. They really care for their girls…Lovely." He beams. "And of course to meet and see the wonderful Althea. She seemed like such a delightful child the other night. And so kind to our Jen…You can see Vlad and his sister have raised her well. I don't say the modern world doesn't have its benefits to a bright young woman…Had Vlad's Countess had Althea's advantages, she would have either commanded forces alongside Vlad, in the field or at least had first-rate intel and not be fooled by my stratagem." Sigh.

"But, hey…After 500 years, it's all worked out."

…

Auntie Rosa's…

"So…Big man…" a rather plastered, wiry, if rather of the slick variety, Enrique, in rather unsomber suit, rising to confront Guillermo. "Got it all, huh? You and your fancy American girlfriend…Took it all, huh?"

"Enough, Enrique. This was Auntie's decision." Guillermo sighs. "And Roderigo got part, it's not all going to me."

"You…And Roderigo, punks both of you. What about the rest of you, you stinkin' Yankee, you gringo?!"

"Hi…" Phyllis had even beaten Sue, now by Guillermo's side, looking fiercely at Enrique, over to Enrique. Smile… "I'm Gui's friend, Phyllis. And if you take one more step his way, I'll break your arm."

"Phyl? Please…" Guillermo tries.

"Oh, ho, ho…You got your Yankee women fightin' for you now, huh?!" Enrique sneers. "How about you, blondie? You gonna break ma arm too?"

"I'm gonna snap your neck in a minute." Susan, coldly, from beside Guillermo. "Show your aunt some respect and sit down."

"You talk to me like…! Hey!" Enrique cries as Phyllis grabs his arm, twisting.

"Self-defense classes…" she explains to a stunned cousin of Guillermo's.

Whoa…Nice. I need to get the online link, the cousin thinks, nodding.

"Now sit down and be nice. Guillermo will take care of you, don't worry." Phyllis notes as Enrique gasps in her grip, groaning.

"Ok, fine!" he chokes out…Glaring as she releases him but quickly taking seat. Dr. Acura and Mrs. Afanas chatting with relatives, both casting slight, amused glances.

Phyllis winking at Guillermo, Susan nodding to her. Well done, sister.

But it's still no way in Hell as to the sharing thing…

…

Jen, at the old Residence, in jeans and old blouse, blonde hair tied up, lugging what is clearly a corpse in large trash bag…

"Hey, just back, working on a few last things we found in the attic and basement. This one was really bad, guess it got stuffed in a cubbyspace. Of course we could have left it for Simon Devious…" grin. "But we want the place in tip-top shape for the closing. The rats come back later…"

"Miss Jen! The salt works just fine!" call from above from Jacqueline. "I should have it all clean and ready for paint in twenty minutes!"

"Great, Jacks!" Jen calls up.

"So…Come on, I'll give you the low down as I get this poor lady to her final resting place…" she grabs bag.

Hmmn? Stare at question. "No, not really. I try to be respectful of the dead, natch. I still say a little general prayer when I dump the bodies. But no, doesn't get to me. It's just the Circle of Life, right? We raise animals to butcher who never get a chance to live. These people had lives…Some not very good ones…But they had their lives. And our Overlords have the right to Unlife, just like them." Pause to glance at bag..

"Besides, they mostly use us as their blood supply now. And who knows why this lady came into their lives…Familiar? Someone looking to rob them? Unwary real estate agent?" slight grin. "No, that's a bit mean. I've no way to know what or who she was or why she came to be here. But I'm just sayin', you and I don't get all worked up about the chicken we have for lunch? Should my Master lament having to kill somebody who he needed to take? I mean, lets be fair, huh? Anyway, let me get her outside. Anywhere's better than stuffed in that hole." She takes up dragging the bag again.

"So, as to better subjects…Count Dracula…' '…Has accepted Master Nandor's kind invite and he and his daughter and his sister and probably one rep of the Vampire Hunter's Corps will attend the reception at the new place, under truce. Hopefully it'll be fine but we'll be there in strength, ready to fight or talk about the place. There'll be some historical society folks and my Davey will be there…Maybe Suzette, haven't decided yet. Ginny suggested we include the nearest neighbors, so they can get to know the Cravensworths and Nandor. I understand they're mostly nice folks with large places who like to keep a low profile but have respect for the history here, so they should get on nicely with our guys. And the presence of so many innocents should keep things peaceable. Though Master Nandor does intend still, despite our efforts to plead with him, to offer himself in exchanger for Master Laszlo and Lady Nadja, and for our sakes." Sigh. "I can't bear to think of it…But Master Laszlo is sure Dracula won't be able to settle for just one of them. So, it means war, later on…Though it will be a short war, if Master Laszlo can make his plan work and they can get out. Hey, could you give me a hand with this on these stairs here? I don't wanna break the bag or any bones. Poor thing's been through enough…Yeah, thanks. Great…" puffing a bit as she lays bag down in the pick-up space outside in the back.

"Phew, glad she seems to be the last of them…Poor thing. It was hard to really be sure, but I think she was fairly young. Well, peace, honey…Whoever you were. And thanks for helping my friends." Jen, stepping back.

"God forgive me…" she murmurs, turning to climb the stairs.

"What? I didn't say anything, just now." she eyes camera…A bit perturbed.

"Well…So the plan is, they skedaddle and when the Vampire Hunters show, Ginny and a few of us are here, keeping the place…Oh, Nadja wants Ginny to have her history professor move in with her, which I can tell ya, is fine by Ginny Zeller." Smile. "Anyway, our cover is that Nadja, Laszlo, and Nandor went off on a research tour for Laszlo's new book…Nandor being the sort of wisecracking best friend like in the movies who goes everywhere with his friends, the married couple…And Ginny and family are house-sitting. She is actually ready to look at a new place for herself anyway, kinda shake the dust of her old life with Roy from her feet, you know?" wry smile. "So the VH guys come storming in, with stakes out, the Slayer in the lead, no doubt. No vamps here, the Souls are clammed up ("Another little deal, my Master worked out…"proud beam), saying nothing, and we poor innocent clueless human ladies and Rick the professor naturally call the cops. The VH folks are tied up for days at least, our folks get clean away." Smile.

"Nice, huh? Naturally if Simon and his guys show, hoping to see the bloodfight, they either get dusted before the cops show or they play human too. I think it's a good plan, cuts down on the risks to everyone. No one but maybe Simon and co and any VHers fighting them gets hurt. Good all around." Contented nod.

"And of course, we stay in thrall…And, in time, our Masters and the Mistress return. Maybe a few years but we'll be waiting. Not that we won't get on with our lives…I'll be with Davey and Suzie and Ginny will have a nice life with Rick and her girls. Sue might even wind up in Mexico with Gui. And Phyl and Erika and Martha and Jackie will be fine. Leading their lives with a sort of newfound serenity, ya know? An extra dimension to our existences…It won't lame us up, it'll expand our vision, really. I just hope we'll live to see them again, even if it's years from now. They'll try to keep in touch, but at least we'll have the contentment of knowing we helped to save them. We can live on that." Smile. "And watching Simon Devious flee the old Residence in terror of the rats…If he survives." beam.

"But tonight…Simon's a guest and a potential ally, though we'll be on guard constantly, natch. Ginny's detectives have been following a couple of his junior crew. It's surprising how much they get out, the vamps…And how many humans he must have working for him, probably a lot clueless like that Ms. Reynolds. Ginny and Erika couldn't detect a trace of thrall on her. Nothing very useful yet but they're keepin' an eye out. And good ole Eloise'll be here to help out if there's any trouble. But I think Simon will keep it cool, tonight. He needs to know what we know as much we do, he. Oh, that must be Martha at the front door…Come on, we can talk a little with her." Dropping to whisper as she hurries over. "I think she's feeling a little left out, so I'm sure she'd appreciate talking more with you guys." Raising voice to Jacqueline's call. "No, I got it, Jacks, thanks!"

…

Martha in front doorway, looking a bit wan…

"Hey, Jen. Hey, guys." She nods. "Jen, I had the doc take a pint and a half from me…I hope with what we got…" offers sachel which Jen takes.

"It should be fine, Martha." Peering into the bag. "But that might have been a bit much, you ok?"

"Sure…Sure…Fine…" nod. "Just need to sit a minute." Breathing deeply as she takes seat in the parlor.

"Lord Nandor around…?" attempt at casual, while gasping a bit…

Uh…Jen blinks, looking round.

I mean, in daylight, where else would he…?

"Is that our Martha I hear at the door?" Nandor's voice from his crypt area.

Martha, rapturous expression. "Here, my Master!" eager call of a young girl.

"Just a minute, I'm coming up…" Sound of coffin lid dully slamming.

Martha eyeing Jen quickly…

Hmmn…I have the feeling, I'm not wanted…Jen thinks.

My, my…Is that a new dress? She eyes Martha, Martha now clearly somewhat eager for her fellow minion to off and about…

"You must have a lot to do for the move and tonight…" careful stare, glance to the door to the hallway down to the stairway for the crypts.

"Plenty. I'll get right back to it."

"I'll be by to help as soon as I see what my Lord wants of me." Martha offers quick wave, calming now.

"Ah, there she is…And our Jen, busy as a beaver." Nandor's booming voice in the hallway. Martha rising hurriedly to meet him.

"I've got to get back upstairs and do a little quick painting with Jacqueline." Jen explains hurriedly as she moves to the stairway up, passing Nandor's beaming figure, decked a bit in part of the uniform he planned to wear to the reception.

"She's exhausted, make her rest, my Lord." She hisses as she passes him. He nodding…

"My Lord…You look amazing…" Martha gasps, looking him up and down.

"Oh, it's just part of my old dress uniform, I wanted your opinion about it for the reception." Nandor.

"Oh, it's so…Wonderful…"

"Oh, now…Speaking of wonderful, that's a new dress, isn't it?"

Jen giving giggle to camera as the crew follows her on stairs. "Lets give em a moment, ok?" she whispers, grinning.

…


	79. Chapter 79

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar...

Part LXXIX...

The old Residence, just past sunset…

"I do hope you don't mind, I've brought my own camera crew, currently documenting my own fabulous existence…" Simon Devious, seated on the couch of the fancy room, beams at an annoyed Laszlo, an unconcerned Nandor, and a glaring Nadja.

"Careful with that arc lamp, Todd." He eyes Todd, standing dourly by Samarta, adjusting said lamp. "Oh, and who might you be, sweetheart?" he eyes the Soul Doll in Nadja's arms giving him a sour look. "I sense sentience of a kind…"

"Simon the Devious, my Soul, Nadja, in doll form." Nadja lifting the Doll slightly.

"Charmed." Simon smiles, offering hand which the Doll ignores.

"Be nice…" Nadja hisses. "You and Laszlo."

"And of course, your human pets…Ginny, Jen…One foot in the grave lady…" Simon notes the presence of Ginny, Jen, Martha with friendly nods.

"Our friend's name is Martha." Nandor, stiffly. "And we prefer not to note she has the foot in the grave."

"If it brings me closer to you, Na…Master." Martha begins…

"No…Her?" Simon blinks at the pair. "Oh, Nandor…Please…Let me find someone for you. Even old Samarta the Goth here is a better match…" indicating Samarta, training video camera on him.

Martha glowering, slight growl…

"Oh, my…Down, girl." Sniffs. "Another werewolf? No, unless she's found a really excellent deodorant…" sneering tone.

"It's fine, Martha. Shut up, Simon." Nadja, firmly. "Be polite or leave."

Does seem a bit unnecessary, Simon…As was that ongoing crack at my age…Samarta frowns.

"It will not be necessary, Simon Devious. I am perfectly content with Miss Martha as my minion."

Oh…Martha, a bit downcast now…

"Oh, well…If you're just using her for food and as a slave, fine." Simon nods. "I was afraid you were considering the unspeakable horror of taking the old biddy for your Immortal mate. I mean, what was I thinking…?"

"Enough, Simon!" Nadja growls.

So there I was, alerted by this seemingly insane eccentric guy from my friend's building who was insisting they were a hunter of vampires and vampires are real, and suddenly…Thank you know who I had my camera when I decided to humor the poor schnook and make like Karl Kolchek…Samarta mentally edits her upcoming job interview.

Just gotta make sure I get a really good dusting of someone, preferably Simon…Since it would fit so well with his ranting monologues…Which like a good reporter I "uncovered" while researching the background of this bizarre affair…

Say, what if I claimed I got bit in all the excitement and turned and get the paper or station to try and have me cured…What a story! Intrepid reporter back from the Undead with proof of said Undead!

Frankly, after 1500 plus years of Immortality? I could go for a few decades of mortal. And nothing compares to the rush of uncovering a great story.

Of course, I wish I could do my greatest story…First female barbarian leader to enter conquered Rome in 410.

But, there's always historical fiction.

"Samarta? Could you please try to keep up?" Simon calls, annoyed. "Older vampires…" sigh to Nadja and Ginny. "I try to have patience and find places for them but…"

Just think Garry/Jerry/Larry from "Parks and Recreation", schnook and butt of every joke but he's winning the best life of them all…Beloved ten-term mayor, greatest in Pawnee history, fantastic family with beautiful, loving wife and daughters…

I wonder if that actor Jim O'Heir is single? I can appreciate sweet, older men, being sixteen hundred plus in a twenty year old's body who's had to put up with jerks since 400. They do say in the reviews and message boards he's as nice as his character…

"Hmmn…Oh, sorry, boss." She reaims camera.

"Yes, well getting back to the two points of our meeting here tonight…" Laszlo frowns. "Ms. Zeller, you have the closing documents…?" he turns to Ginny, who pulls forms from her briefcase.

"And we have Colin Robinson who is certified as a public notary and holds the, what is it?"

"Bar certification as a real-estate and property attorney…" Colin notes.

"Excellent and I have Count Rappula, who likewise holds a legal degree." Simon notes. Rappula stepping forward.

"Is no one going to say it?" Simon sighs, looking round…Rappula glaring at him briefly, as he pulls out various documents from a folder under arm and begins looking them over.

"It's not that unusual for a vampire to hold a legal brief…" Laszlo shrugs. "We just noted Colin Robinson holds one."

"Oh, no…I meant a black man." Simon explains, chortling.

If I didn't kinda like this place and fear that human bitch Hunter girlfriend of yours…And her ancestor and friends…Rappula frowns.

"It's all in order on our side, dude." To Colin, whom he hands documents…Colin handing him his.

"And I'm sure Rap will find yours equally so…" Simon beams as Rappula scanned the documents, reading carefully and turning to speak to Colin at a few points. "Now, as to the other point of our delightful meeting here tonight in your…What is this, anyway, the servants' quarters?"

"It is our 'fancy room' Simon Devious…" Nandor states, calmly.

"Oh, really? Well…I love it. So simple yet amazingly dull and bourgeoise." He looks about. "Yes, it speaks to me, screams rather… 'Save me, Simon' and I will, poor room, I will."

"Fine. Board it up, paint it black. We don't care. It's yours after you sign and moneys are transferred." Nadja, angrily.

"It's a beautiful place and you're lucky to get it." Jen speaks up, firmly.

"Oh, I agree, dear blonde little human blood bag and housemaid." Simon, warm smile. "No offense was intended, you groveling little worm of a slave." He puts up hand to Laszlo's sudden angry rise.

"It's all right, Master." Jen, anxiously rising as well.

"Fine. But lets get this over and done with." Laszlo insists.

"Fine by me. How fast can you get out of my home?" Simon notes. "I have so much remodeling and tearing down to do."

"Believe me, we'll be out by tomorrow." Nadja, grimly.

"Oh, really? Nice. So, just where will you be headed? I mean…If we are to have an alliance of sorts, I'll need to know where to find you. Will you be moving in with your lady friends?" smile.

"As a matter of fact, we will be…" Laszlo, coolly. "Ms. Zeller has a few places she owns in Maanhatta and we'll be taking one of them."

"You're moving to Manhattan?" Simon, genuinely surprised.

"It is the great City center, perfect to establish our domination, is it not?" Nandor shrugs.

"Greatest in the World, the place to be…Tell any shithead vamps you can't take it from me!" Rappula notes. "Sorry. The rap be addictive." To various stares. "Well, the paperwork's all in order. We can go ahead and sign, Simon."

"So, you'll all be in Manhattan, my town? How wonderful." Simon nodded, beaming. "I mean of course this place will be one of my new power centers, but my clubs in Manhattan will always have my eye on them…And their burnt out remains."

"Yes, that will be our new residence…The Isle of Maanhatta." Laszlo, portentously.

"So nice…We'll be neighbors, when I'm not here, dominating Staten as you pathetic chumps never could. How grand!" he clasped hands together. "We can do all kinds of social events that you could never get to easily from Staten, traffic being such a bitch. It's so wonderful. Where, exactly?" friendly smile.

"I mean that in the interests of our truce and potential alliance. After all, you know where I reside…When I reside there." Hard stare.

"Ginny?" Nadja turns to her.

"A penthouse in the Walker building…I've had it specially outfitted."

"The Walker? Oooh, tres elegant." Simon nods. "Though a bit dated and unfashionable. Should be just the place for you."

"We're happy with it. Now, before we sign…" Nadja steps forward, leaving Doll on her seat. "As to this 'alliance', we need to know about your contacts with the Van Helsing spirit."

"Indeed." Laszlo firmly.

"Yes. I did promise, didn't I?" Simon nods. "But quid pro quo, I'll need to know about you folks and your contacts with our people's worst traitor."

"You mean Dracula?" Laszlo eyes him. "There's little to tell. In fact we thought you would know more about him, given he's Van Helsing's lieutenant more or less."

"Yes, as to his having sold himself as stooge to the murderer of our people for a mess of Redemption pottage. No, as to knowing much about him and their relationship. The damned Hunters like to avoid exchanges of information, even with their favorite Uncle Tom. Why has he contacted you? And why is he currently touring Mehico with that fat lump of a…"

"Hey!" Jen cries. "Gui is our Chief Minion!"

"Oh, you poor dears…Well, that partially explains it but why is he in Mexico? Laszlo?"

"Guillermo is my minion and I gave him leave to travel to his auntie's funeral." Nandor sternly. Martha, next to him, glaring as well.

"It appears that, in his role as a physician, the Count Dracule worked with Guillermo's aunt, who was a nurse. He may have used that connection as an excuse to approach Guillermo, but we have no more information than that."

"Yes? Isn't it too much of a hoot? 'Doctor' Dracula? I think I've seen that film at three in the morning on Channel 12. Or Acura he goes by now, I believe." Simon smiles.

"And a heart doctor, to boot." Shakes head. "I guess dodging all those stakes came in handy, finally. That's all you know? He seems to be approaching your fat little toad of a minion to get intel on you?"

"That is what seems to be, Simon Devious." Nandor, dignified nod.

"So why haven't you had fat boy kill him, may I ask?" grim look, then grin, then full chuckling laughter.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Your faces…" gleeful cackle.

"Gui would die for his Master and all of the Overlords." Jen, firmly.

"And very quickly, at Dracula's hands...At least in the old days." Simon chuckles. "So, the old fox is simply trying to ferret out information, else he'd surely pulled our 'Gui's…Love that name, btw…Head off, redemption or no, simply out of boredom. Or as a service to Humanity." Mock solemn tone.

"The more or less man is no longer a killer, Simon." Laszlo shrugs. "He can't just kill humans like you or I."

"Redemption, yes." Snort. "What is the big deal there?"

"It's big enough that you're trying to prevent it for Master Laszlo and the others." Ginny notes, carefully eyeing Simon.

"Am I? Moi? Oh, no, dear Ginny. What you must think of me?" Simon sighs. "Why in the world would I wish to prevent dear friends like these from finding peace etern. Or returning to this mortal coil in breakable form, if that's your desire? No, I couldn't think of three vampires more deserving then these, my dearest friends. Tell me, have you bought your tickets into Heaven yet or must you perform good works and all that, like our dear traitor the doctor count?"

"We've no intention of pursuing Redemption, Simon." Laszlo, firmly.

"Oh, good. Then we'll be friends Immortale." Simon nods pleasantly. "I'd so hate to lose you."

"What about you and Van Helsing, Simon?" Laszlo, grimly.

"Van Helsing and I? My, my, my…"

"It was through the Hunteress, no doubt…" Nadja insists.

"Yes…Dear Lesley was indeed my channel to the great Doctor VH. When she revealed herself to me as one of the Hunters and his direct descendant. But one not really so interested in the Great Game, rightly feeling cheated for all her efforts…"

Three years, previous…

Manhattan Theater District…

Night…

"Arrrgh…" a figure in Mickey Mouse costume, charging a slightly younger Lesley Ciara in what might have been taken for a jogging costume, groaned as it impaled itself on her stake. Joining a heap of bodies in various Disney costumes scattered about the alleyway.

Lesley sighing at the pile of vamp corpses…

Can't stand it when they are too recently living to just go "poof", the mess and bother. She pulled out cell phone and dialed.

"Saulie? I'm near Times Square. I was hit by about ten, while I was out poking around Devious' club here. Look, they're too new to poof, can you send some help? Yes, I'm sure Devious sent them, he must be aware of me. No…No." insistent tone. "I sure none…" she eyes corpses… "Were human. Well, it's not my fault, Saul." Fume. "You do understand I was nearly killed and turned just now? Yeah, thanks, it's nice to be appreciated. But a little backup at times would be nicer. They won't be, they're all in Disney costumes. I guess they thought it a brilliant disguise or maybe Devious' gang took some of the street performers. Yeah, I hate those bastards too, always trying to mooch money off the tourists and aggressive about it, too…Well, ten fewer now. All right, Saul. Get someone out here quick, please. Good, fine, I shouldn't stick around so I'm going home. G'night."

Clapping as she closed phone…She taking immediate stance with stake drawn from her shorts.

"Who is it? Come on out!"

"Beautifully done…And I hate those nasty little street performers, too. They were all just taken this evening." Simon the Devious stepped out into the front end of the alley. "My contribution to civil improvement."

"Mr. Devious. Or Simon the, to be more accurate." Lesley sighed.

"Lesley, how it pained me to learn you were a Hunteress, my sworn foe." Simon shook head. "You have such promise, I was so looking forward to backing you and nourishing your career."

Sigh…

"And now, I have to kill you. Such a loss to the world." He put on tragic expression.

"Unless of course, I take you as my mate." He bared fangs. Then as she tensed, retracted. "But what's that? I've tried putting vamps on the stage, it never works out. Sooner or later they either have to try and brave the daylight or they get labeled as 'problem' types. Pitiful ends either way…"

"Sure. You want to try me or should I just ram you?" she asked, stake out.

"I'm not some newborn Mickey Mouse pire…" he frowned. "Girl, I am Simon the Devious, vampire king of the TriState area. Your Hunters' prime target…The crème de la crème of Evil…"

"Dust to dust, ashes to ashes…" she shrugged as he fumed. "And you aren't really my target…If you hadn't sent those freaks after me, we wouldn't be bothered with you, beyond a little intel."

"Oooh and isn't the little Vampire Slayer full of herself? Except, you aren't her…The Slayer…No, you're just the second string." He eyed her. "It's insulting. I deserve the attention of the Slayer, no less. And what do you mean, I'm not the target? Who else could be? I am the Acme of Evil in the TriState area."

"Afraid you got just me, pal. But I am the great-great-great-granddaughter of Van Helsing, if that makes it sting less."

"Honestly? You?" he stared.

"Is it that surprising? I thought you'd've checked me out."

"Well, I knew you were one of the Hunters..."

Thanks to me...Samarta frowned, listening from her post.

"I always have human visitors...Especially ones I care to work with...Screened. I should say I was rather hurt at first to think I was just another vampire prince needing killing to you. But then, when I decided to test your mettle, I'd decided it was flattering that they'd try to use a great artist to throw me off..."

"Sorry if I deflated your ego. They did ask me because they thought an actress would have an in with you."

"Seems a wasteful misuse of talent to send you in just for intel I'd've happily bargained for..." shrug.

"But being the Devious..." she noted, pausing. "By your rep, we could hardly count on your being truthful if you knew why we were asking." shrewd smile.

"Well, that is a bit more like it. You really are a Van Helsing?" he eyed her. "You do have the skill..."

"Thanks." slight bow.

"My, my, my...That does take the whammy off a bit. I'm going to kill the descendant of Van Helsing…Neat." He charged suddenly.

Bhaw! He found himself tossed on the ground…

"You little…!" he looked up in rage at her.

Then calmed, shaking head… "Lesley? Why are we doing this? What's to be gained here?"

"A maniac killer's stopped and it's my Duty." She noted. "Though I honestly wouldn't've bothered you if you'd've kept to your mo of passing for human and avoiding mass mayhem. Afraid you've brought this on yourself..."

"Oh, please. Kill me and you unemploy half of the theatric community between the plays I sponsor and my club shows. And you're right...At most I personally kill maybe one hundred folks a year. Think how many will be homeless, starving, suicidal without me. Besides, while you're good, you're only human…And alone. Guys!" he cried.

Ten faces now appearing from various spots about the alleyway, including Samarta, Todd, Rappula, Neal, Patrick, and the currently late Victor.

"Ok then, advantage Devious!" he beamed. "Oh, and please note that several of us have guns and even a crossbow. I respect human technology. You little apes are so cunning and clever. Die now, bye!" he rose.

To find himself with stake at throat, tightly held…

"Back them off or you dust." She told him calmly.

He tried to jerk free…Hmmn.

"Wait? How can you be that strong?" he eyed her. "No little human can hold me?" honest surprise. "Was my intel wrong? Are you…?"

The various ten vamps eyeing each other… She does fit the bill…It's gotta be her...

The Slayer.

Run.

All disappearing as fast as they had appeared.

Guys? A crestfallen Simon looking about...

"Adrenalin. We Van Helsings have learned to train our bodies to use it in battle." She explained.

"My goodness…" he sighed. "Mudda of you know who…Is dis da end of Devious?"

She chuckled. "I love 'Little Caesar'. Yes, it is."

"Not quite!" he misted and reappeared about ten feet away.

"It's a great film, isn't it?" he noted. "But what I really love is howthe real Eddie G was so completely different from his character…A sensitive artist…You know he fought for 'Scarlett Street'?"

"I do." She nodded.

"Ah…Lesley. Why do we have to do this? You're not a Hunter, you're an artist, potentially a great actor, with the right backing. And whatever I am, I am a lover of great art. Can't we just put the killing thing on mutual hold and discuss your career. I was serious back this evening about backing your next play. You need to get out of musicals and into serious drama, girl."

"I appreciate it, thanks." Sigh. "But I'm a Van Helsing and I have my duty. Though, again, sorry to bruise your ego, but it is what it is, you're not that big a deal to us."

Stare…What?

Not that big a what?

"Sorry." She eyed his downcast look. "But as you say, you're a practical type. You should be glad. You are considered a very sensible fellow as vamps go, what with your business deals and not killing too many innocents to keep things quiet…"

"Thank you…" sigh. "Coming from the descendant of Van Helsing, it means something…And you are trying to kill me now. But how did I suddenly become of interest, even if only for...Intel?" sniff. "I mean, what did I do right, for Evil's sake? Or wrong, in terms of my business interests?"

"Ummn…" she hesitated.

"What? You tracked me down, gained access…C'mon, Lesley." Winning smile... It was to destroy this menace to Humanity. Right?"

"Well…No. I was partially trying to get intel as I said, partially I really wanted to meet you and see what your next project was…" sheepish tone. "In fact, if you hadn't tried to kill me tonight…"

"How can the Hunters not want me dead? And just what intel?" he stared, rather disconsolate. Shrugging... "I might yet be open to a deal."

"They wouldn't object to my killing you. You're just not their priority. But now you've tried to kill me, it's sorta my Duty, so…Sorry." she glanced to her stake.

"Oh, please. Survive and kill those who'd kill me? That's all you got as a Cause here?"

"No offense intended." She made futile gesture with a hand.

"I'm sorry, but I must take some." Frown. "Though nothing personal, I understand. But there's surely more to Life and Unlife, girl. And not just for you, for those pathetic dweebs of yours in the Hunter Corps..." shrewd sudden smile.

"Five of whom we captured tonight and might consider releasing if you'd consider backing off." hastily as she glared and raised stake.

"Four, sorry!" call from up the alleyway.

"Ok, four. Four friends…Or rather just acquaintances or coworkers, I hope, I hope. They really not being in your league, dear." He held out cell phone, image of four Hunters, two male, two female, held captive, on screen.

Morons…I told them not to try Club Devious without me, she sighed at the image.

But I'm just the dumb dilettante actress they tolerate 'cause I have the name…And Saul's and the Council's backing…And my adrenalin thing…

"Fine. Let 'em go. If they're ok, I'll let you go."

He looked about him…Let me what? Girl, I think I just done proved...

Hey! He looked to find himself covered and then quickly tied into a trash bag. A twist sealing the bag airtight.

What da fuck?! He fumed, struggling in her grip.

"Stop it! I'll have to stake you!" her voice through the bag.

Looks like the Hunter is takin' out the trash, Samarta thought, looking with considerable admiration…

You go, girl.

Though of course he is the Boss…And now that several mysterious killings at my paper have forced me to leave my position…Really, Todd? I get you a part-time job and you louse me up at work, leaving them right in my cubicle?...I need steady employment.

At least till the dust settles, I can assume a new identity, and get back to journalism, this time the real news, not that society and theater fluff.

"All right, I'm calling. Todd! Samarta! Let the nerds go!"

Fine, Todd sighed. I ate the only virgin and the rest are either too lean or too much fat.

…

Simon eyes the group in the present day, rather startling fond tone… "And that was our first rendezvous…It went like that for months after. She'd try and come after me, mumbling about Duty. I'd come after her. She'd rescue her dweeb friends from my clutches, I'd entrap them. Sometimes we'd just meet in public, claim there was no good place to fight that night, and talk over a drink about the theater, our careers, art. It was a dance…Till finally, one evening…"

Two years ago…Central Park...Night...

"Lesley? May I ask a question?" Simon, fangs out, but raging face of a moment ago now calming.

"Sure…" she settling back but keeping wary.

"Careful of that dress, dear. You really should've changed before coming out tonight. And how can you fight in those heels?"

"It was an emergency. One you caused." She noted.

"Mea maxima culpa. I couldn't get you on the phone."

"The Council wants me to stop spending so much time with you and focus on their primary target." She shrugged. "So? You were askin'?"

"Well apart from talking a little business later, who is this mysterious target of yours? I promise on whatever you know I can't deny I won't alert them. I'm just so curious. Who is so Evil to merit your full attention over me? Except when I grab a few of your doltish Hunter friends, like this one." Raising the younger Dwayne up, in his clutches…

"I'll let him go. If you promise…" he eyed her.

"Fine." she nodded as Simon set him down and the boy stepped back, hesitant.

"Hit the road, amigo!" Simon cried. "She'll be fine, you just get in her way."

"Go, Dwayne! And try to be more careful next time!" she ordered. He finally scurrying off.

"Nice kid but really not cut out for the job." She noted.

"They really should tighten standards…So?" he eyed her. "It's the Defiler, isn't it? Or Lloyd the so-called but not really so much, magnificent, small M, Lloyd!" fuming.

"No? Someone else? Lev the Perverse? Dick Cheney? No? Someone bigger and even more Evil? Must be from abroad…"

"They. And they're not really all that Evil…" sigh. "They're almost, well…They're prime candidates for the higher calling…"

"What?" he blanched, then frowned. "Oh, don't tell me…But do…Another of those Redemption freaks? Dracula, his sis, Conrad the Exterminator, William the Bloody, Angelica…"

"Who?"

"Angelus...He went trans after his redemption…Not another vampire seeking the easy out? Geesh, are there no standards left?" he frowned. "Wait. 'They'? More than one traitor among us?"

"Yeah, fraid so. But these are Involuntaries, like Conrad and Fred."

"Fred the Beguiler? Fred went Redemption? Damn!" Simon raged, stamping foot. "I figured Garth, he's all 'oh, that poor baby vamp'. But Fred? Oh…" sigh, shaking head.

"Well, he was involuntary. We had to wait for the right moment…" she noted.

"Yeah, yeah…I suppose I saw the signs…He kept talking about his family back in the Inca Empire. Damn…I should've intervened, I blame myself. But who…Oh, no." he groaned. "I know who…"

"I really can't say, Simon."

He frowned, then shook head...

"Oh, of course. Light bulb! The Cravensworths and their live-in, Nandor, on Staten. It's them, isn't it?" he glared. "I knew it! The damned Council…Ours I mean…They should've killed them when they had the chance with that worthless ole Afanas, another human-loving traitor! But at least he never went full Redemption. It's them, isn't it?!"

He eyed her distraught face…

"Lesley? Did I say something wrong? Oh, my dear…"

"I should've ended this long ago." She sighed, tears running. "How could I ever think…?"

"Oh, Lesley…" he blinked. "It's just that it's so wrong…I mean, if I were ever to seek Redemption for love of a rotting human bag of blood…Oh, please don't cry…"


	80. Chapter 80

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar...

Part LXXX...

Fence at the far edge of Auntie Rosa's estate ranch, facing a magnificent view of a canyon beyond…Sunset…

"I remember when you used to come to visit and we'd come out here…" Roderigo smiles at Guillermo.

"And I'd have hay fever and have to head back in…Or I'd trip on the brush or fall on the fence or somehow hurt myself." Sigh.

"You're too hard on yourself, cousin. I remember how you could name animals and things I didn't know existed…All the stars and constellations, I admired you."

"You were always a good friend, Roderigo. I'm sorry I haven't been down more often these last years, it's been busy back there in New York."

"It's fine…And I enjoyed the times I came up to see you, my cousin in the Big Apple."

"Hardly. I knew less of New York than you did. You knew everything, I couldn't even find my way around without a map."

"You always had the nose to the grindstone, maybe a bit too much, Guillermo…Gui…" shrewd smile. "But I see more recently you've managed to stick your head up and get around a little. She's quite a catch, kiddo."

"Not really my catch, Roderigo."

"Kid…" sigh, shake of head. "That girl adores you. Matter of fact, I'd say both your lady friends think pretty highly of their guy 'Gui'. Wish I had whatever it is you got, though I suppose I'm getting by."

"You sure are…I saw how Jacinta was looking at you." Guillermo, teasing tone. "So you finally landed our girl. I knew you would."

"It was touch and go but she finally decided she'd take a chance on me, seeing as I was so good with Auntie."

"You were, cousin. Thanks. I know it must have been heavy, I should have found more ways to help. I honestly would've if I'd known how bad she was getting, though it's no excuse…"

"She didn't want you to be worried…And it was fine, it helped me get some balance in my life, working here."

"Which is why you should be in charge here. You know the place, I don't."

"We're partners, cousin. I know you have a life up North, but this is your home too." They paused at the fence, staring out as the sun dropped finally below the horizon, red and gold clouds streaming towards them.

"It is, it always will be." Guillermo agrees. "But you're the man to run it, if you want to. I'd rather family did than some management team."

"Family is what Auntie would want. Well, Jacinta does want to come back and try to help, with the occasional month's sojourn in the States, I guess we'll settle in here, if you're sure. But the place is always yours as well. And Sue's, when you settle things."

"Well, we'll see…I'm not sure if I'm really what she wants, to be honest. She's very kind but…"

"Guillermo, don't be a fool. She doesn't seem the flighty type to me. She loves you and I know why…"

Slight nervous stare…

"You've just never let yourself believe in yourself. But she sees what Auntie and I always saw, a great guy with a big heart, capable of doing anything he sets mind and heart to. She's lucky, Guillermo. And, so are you. Though, dude…" slight grin. "I think you have a lady problem given Miss Phyllis." Shake of head.

"A little bit of one, I guess. Though I…Well, no…It is my fault, really."

"Guillermo de la Cruz, playa…" chuckle. "Just kidding, coz." Eyeing the stricken face. "I guess it is pretty bad, eh? What? She's been through the wringer with guys and was hoping she'd found a safe haven? It's not that unusual, Guillermo. Look at the movie stars…Sure they marry their costar, the bad boy, but after two years that's over and you read they wound up with some nice pudgy brilliant guy who reminds 'em of their dad. Is that about it?"

"Maybe…But more to it…" shrugs

"Well, I can't believe you did anything to hurt her. I'd guess you were sweet to her and she latched on to you. Be careful…Those can be the most dangerous kind…And Susie don't seem the type to share."

"No…She isn't. But I just feel badly."

"Just be Guillermo, cousin…Kind and honest. She'll understand. Unless of course the problem is you can't choose…?" smile.

"It's more…I have no right to…" Guillermo sighs. "And I have other things that I have to focus on…Some that neither of them may like…They both may end up hating me for it."

"Phew…" Roderigo nods. "Really? Sounds heavy, cousin. But you're a good guy and you'll sort it out. Auntie always believed in you and so do I. So do they, I'd say."

"Too much, I'm afraid. We'd better get headed back."

"One more minute till the colors fade." Roderigo looks out over the canyon. "I forget sometimes how beautiful it is here, being here all the time. I'm glad we did this but next time you bring Sue out here to see this. It should be shared with the folks we love."

"If she still wants to by then, sure." Wistful nod.

"My money's on her. But don't keep anything from her. If it hurts her and she's mad, it's still best to get it out in the open." Careful stare. "Though it's hard to imagine unless, one of your patients? A relative of hers?" He put up a hand. "Sorry, not of my business."

"No, not at all businesswise, I only wish I could tell you more…You're partially right, it does involve people she loves."

"Well, soon as you can…Tell her…And Miss Phyllis…It's the best way."

"They'll find out soon in any case…" sigh. "Well, we'd better head back." He pauses to eye Roderigo. "Jacinta? She finally caved to one of us? I thought sure she'd bring back a gringo doctor or professor."

"Believe me, it took long enough." Roderigo smiles.

…

The Old Residence…The Fancy Room…

"Signed and sealed…" Simon beams at the closing documents. "The new Castle Devious, as of two days from now. You will be out of here by then, as I'll have the wrecking crew in at 6 am the first day?"

"Oh, we and all our prized possessions will be gone, I assure you." Laszlo nods firmly.

"I really should be given that hat as part of the deal…" Simon grouses, grim look.

"I told you, I destroyed it." Nadja, sternly. "Besides it was nothing but trouble."

"Yeah…But it's a witch's skin. Where can you get good witches' skin these days?" 

"Actually…" Nandor notes. "There is a coven of witches here on the Staten Isle, we had a bit of trouble with them kidnapping Laszlo and me, for our sperm recently."

"Hey…" Colin frowns.

"And Colin Robinson, though he had none to give."

Glare..

Ok, mostly true…Colin shrugs. Still…Glare…

"Honestly? Oh, right…Lilith and her crew." Simon nods. "Hmmn…Yes, I tried to grab one of them but they'd fled Manhattan…Apparently rents were getting too high for their lair and boutique. You know we larger property owners really need to band together to protect our smaller businesses, they're the backbone of the economy. Especially the artistic ones, they generate so much revenue and extra business…I'm pushing for a tax credit and mortgage relief for landlords who agree to rent controls for them, I was just talking about it with Bill the other day. DeBlasio? Our mayor?" to questioning stares.

"We're not really into current politics, Devious." Laszlo shrugs.

"Well, you should be. Especially if you're going to join the Greatest City in the World." Simon sniffed. "Attitudes like that are what got Trwump and Hitler into power. And amusing as they both have been, they were truly bad for business. Anyway, Bill's a good guy and he's considering it. But getting back to Lilith…She's really here?"

"I'd be cautious taking her on, Devious. Living witches don't take kindly to being skinned." Laszlo notes.

"Well. Perhaps she and I can come to an agreement. I have sperm too, you know."

Not so much to use in any dealmaking, Samarta, rolling eyes.

"Maybe she'd be willing to sacrifice the oldest biddy amongst them for the Devious blend."

Eehew, the various ladies…Likewise Laszlo, Nandor, Todd…

"But the hat's really…Gone?" he eyes Nadja.

"Gone and why do you want such a stupid thing? It got your club burned down and you nearly destroyed…Made Laszlo look idiotic in the human traffic, bouncing about…And killed at least two of our minions. You nearly died when you were fused to that grating last time you tried to steal it."

"Because it's there…" Simon, winsomely mystical look.

Have to admit I must agree there, Laszlo thinks.

Men. Nadja rolls eyes to Soul Doll.

"But what of Van Helsing, Simon Devious?" Nandor demands. "You promised you would tell us of him. And while your romance with his descendant is touching and winsome, it did not speak of him or his ghost…"

"Ah, right…Yes. Well, after Lesley admitted she'd rather fallen for me, even hoped I might consider the Redemption bus, I was of course torn between making use of her weakness and a certain degree of well…"

"You really care for her?" Nadja stares.

"Well…It's like when you're given a dog by someone who needs to get rid of it. And at first you want to eat it or strangle it? But then, over time, it kind of grows on you? Even if it is a human. Not that I have anything against our primate ancestors, especially as what's for dinner or in enslavement…Great job you're doing there, by the way!" He calls to Jacqueline in her maid's outfit who'd just set a vial of fresh blood before him on a small table…

"Thank you, sir." She curtsies.

Surprisingly well for a twenty-first century American, formerly known for scheming and selfishness, Nadja thinks.

"But as a permanent, well actually very temporary, but very intense, relationship…?" Simon continues.

"So, take her and keep her as a mate." Nadja shrugs.

"That's a bit more tricky than you might think…" he sighs. "Don't think I haven't tried."

"She's that good?" Laszlo eyes him.

"Yes, and quite resistant to our 'Dark Power' so mind control's out, but even more than that…Her ancestor is very protective, in his way, as much as he can be…"

"But isn't he just a ghost?" Laszlo stares.

"A Ghost who still can call on the Vampire Hunters Corps, the Slayer…And…Filthy old traitor…"

"Oh…" Nadja grins. "He scares you. Well, he should…"

"No little Redemption wuss frightens the Devious!" Simon glares.

"It's no shame, really…" Laszlo shrugs. "If Dracula threatened me, I'd surely back off a kill."

"Ah, so that's it, in part…Dracula's been charged to protect her…Avenge and give her the Peace thing if you ever took her, right? And that's why you've had to play nice with Van Helsing's ghost and Ms. Lesley." He beams to Simon's glare.

"Well…I really do like her too. And if she went vamp, some of her freshness and spirit and innocence might go in the grave with her soul." Sigh. "But it's mainly that Dracula, the Hunter Corps, and the Slayer would be on my tail in five seconds. Plus…" smile.

"Plus, you want to help them destroy the Vampiric Council and to stop them from redeeming us and to do that you need to stay in the loop…" Laszlo, shrewd look.

"Well, you can't really be very fond of those chumps…And you say you don't want Redemption, so…" Simon notes, shrewd return look.

"Fair enough…And plausible." Laszlo nods. "In fact, I think we can do business as far as a temporary alliance goes."


	81. Chapter 81

What We Do In The Shadows: "Jen..."

Summary: There are unexpected consequences when Laszlo seeks a new human familiar...

Part LXXXI...

Hotel Gran Ciudal de Mexico…

Phyllis and Susan in hallway, both in their suits from the funeral, Phyllis a bit apprehensive…

"Sue? Should we be doing this?"

"You wanted to come…" Susan, shrugs

"Yeah…I just…"

"Did he do something to you?" Susan eyes her colleague/fellow minion-enthrallee/rival.

"Gui?" stare.

"Not Gui, Dracula…"

"What? Whadya mean? When?"

"When he took you for a walk at the funeral. You've been spacey ever since."

"What? No… I mean…No…" Phyllis insists. "I'm not…You know…His girl."

"I know the Overlords said Simon Devious couldn't control us thanks to their hold but…" Susan shrugs. "He is Dracula."

"No…He just…We just talked, about things…Gui's aunt and all…"

"Well, you sure got a lot calmer afterwards…Maybe you're not controlled but he did something."

Phyllis, worried now…

"It's ok. I'm sure you wouldn't do anything to hurt Gui or our Lady and Lords." Susan notes. "Though…I guess I should be careful with you."

"I'm not doing this for him. I swear, Sue. I'm Mistress Nadja's…Always. And I'm loyal to Gui and the others, honest." Anxious stare. "You know I love Gui, Sue." Shrug. "Even if I get it that he prefers you. And I love the other Overlords nearly as much as my Lady Nadja."

"I'm sure I am…Still hers." she notes, a bit wanly.

"I'm sure you are, Phyl." Susan, sympathetically. "But you understand? This is Gui's and their lives on the line. I'm not sayin' this out of jealousy, I hafta be sure you're not doing anything for Dracula."

"Ok…" sigh. "If you gotta kill me…" resigned tone. "Tell Gui I loved him…"

Susan, staring… "Phyl?! No…Geesh, I just mean I gotta be cautious around you. Till I'm sure you're not hypnotized or something. I just want you to let me handle things with Dr. A."

"Oh…" nod. "Well, ok…Sure. But you know, Sue, if you ever were sure I'd betray the guys or Gui, I'd want you to kill me, no shit." Earnest nod.

"Yeah, well, not right now." Susan puts up a hand. "And I may need you. But I just want you to hang back while I…"

"Ladies?" Cicely Afanas had emerged from Dr. Acura's hotel room… "I thought you were staying with Guillermo and his family at the ranch?"

"We are, Mrs. Afanas." Susan nods…Eyeing her pleasant face… "Just had to check out and bring our stuff." Indicates bag by her side.

She sure don't look 99. More like early 50s if even that.

Say…? Does she look younger? She does, a bit…Hmmn…

You don't suppose Drac is supplying a bit more of what her hubbie gave her?

"Are you staying with the doc?" Phyllis asks, puzzled.

"Not…Exactly…" Cicely smiles. "We're old friends and just exchanging a few personal memories."

Oh? Susan stares.

But wait, isn't he all "redemption for my one true"?

Don't tell me he's seeing her on the side?

Of course, to be fair…Eternity is a long time…And maybe the Dracs have an open marriage while she's incorporeal.

"You came to see Philippe…" Cicely eyes her.

"I need to speak to him, if he's free."

"Oh, yes. He is…" smile. "Well, no time like the present, dear." Indicating the door. "Come and see me before you head back to the ranch, if you have time, both of you. We'll have a nightcap together." She heads for elevator.

"Yeah, thanks." Susan nods. "Yeah." Phyllis echoes.

"You think she and he…?" Phyllis eyes her as the elevator door closes on Mrs. Afanas.

Susan shrugs. "Who knows. Phyl? Why don't you go downstairs and check in with me in ten?"

"You sure?" Phyllis eyes her. "I mean, I'm ok, you can count on me. But I hate to leave you alone, if you think…"

"He's not into harming people any more…" Susan shakes head. "Just check to be sure everything's ok in ten, all right?"

"Sure. If you like. Maybe I should wait up here?"

"No, I'd prefer doing this alone. It's ok, Phyl. And safer to have one of us checking on the other, right?"

"All right…I'll check on you in ten. Uh…"

"Just call my cell. That'll be fine."

"Right." Phyllis boards a newly arrived elevator. "Be careful…And I know you're doing this for Gui. He would be grateful if he knew…" slight woebegone look.

"I hope so…" Susan, a bit arch. Then warm smile… "And thanks, Phyl…"

"Eh, haven't given up completely, you know me." As door closes.

Susan turning and moving to Dr. Acura's door… Knocking gently…

…

Devious Productions van…Just leaving the grounds of the Old Residence…

Simon in back, well protected by a solid panel with small window of the special-tech uv blocking glass, blocking off the front where a human minion drives, though it is after sunset…

"Samarta, hold that camera steady! Ok, action… Hello, again friends of all persuasions, excepting of course…Gypsies." Grimace. "I, the Devious, have concluded a treaty of alliance with my old friends the Cravenworths, Nandor the Relentless, and their associated human minions to oppose the evil machinations of Van Helsing, his traitorous sidekick Dracula, and his ruthless Vampiral Hunter Corps, to selflessly save them from eternal redemption and boring existence as redeemed types either here or in that human cesspool of bliss, Heaven." Beam.

"Could I have a more noble purpose…? From the vampiral pov, at least. I think not." proud nod. "And for the human side, though not intentionally for their benefit, I have my allies blessing to continue with my plans to destroy the Vampiric Council… "Not really caring, old boy. Though we'd prefer not to be staked or fried by them, in violation of their own laws." As Laszlo put it.

"Of course, true, I am getting something out of this…The destruction of a bunch of chumps blocking my way to glory, the total dominion of American and then Earthly vampirity!" awed tones, outstretched hands. Samarta trying to avoid rolling eyes…

Our lil' Hitler…

"Protection, via my dear Lesley Ciara, from the Vampire Hunters…A little deal between them and me to protect their people and my Lesley in exchange for their people being declared off limits. So long as they avoid me and my own people and we, them and keep our human kills beneath notice. Fair is fair, after all."

"Of course, Laszlo, in addition to rudely refusing to turn over his hat which I know Nadja couldn't have destroyed so easily…!" fume… "Was all… 'If they're after us, for what their lot take as noble reasons…Please…Why should they stop at your behest even if one of their own supports you?'…Well, good question, I suppose. But as I explained, it's mainly my deal with them to protect me…Their safety comes second, which rather impressed the others as honest. But given I have no intention of seeing them achieve redemption, that secondary route is simple. I keep them informed of the Hunters' moves as much as my people and Lesley can tell, they agree not to kill captured Hunters but merely use them strategically as hostages. Humans are so attached to comrades they know well or even just work with, so there's a good chance that strategy will impress them and cause them to relent. Win-win-win for all, I say. Brave human types…Hey, I can see both sides, I'm a big picture guy…Get to avoid needless death. My allies keep the existence they clearly want…I get to see them condemned like me, forever. Van Helsing sees his descendant and his followers live. Though as for Dracula…Well, if he decides to pursue his quest against my allies, it's his choice and he must take what comes. He, and his daughter."

He eyes Samarta… "Come on, girl, ask the question! I thought you used to be a reporter! Senility creeping back in?!"

"Sorry. I wasn't sure if you were ready…" she notes, pausing camera. "Ok, ready."

Simon taking pose…Urbanely ready to receive a question…

" 'So…Mr. Devious, may this documentarian ask if you intend to or even believe you or your allies can, kill the great Dracula?'" she asks, reading from his script.

"What? That crew of idiots?" he gives sniff.

Rappula, Todd from their seats eyeing him…

"Oh, no…I have no expectation they will have a chance of killing Dracula…But therein lies the beauty of my scheme. The dear near human wuss has a family now, again…An adopted daughter, the apple of his eye by all accounts…His worthless sister, the once great Countess Elisabeth…Friends among the little humans, not to mention his great pal, Van Helsing. Meaning he will even risk failure in this little quest to protect his new family if he finds them endangered. Or even…" smile, draw of line across throat.

"Send my allies to Hades, sans physical form, sans redemption, sans everything."

"Best of all, he might even jeopardize his own redemption…Oh, I am so on a roll here with my plans."

Ummn…Samarta unable to repress reporter's instinct, pausing camera…

"What?!" he glares.

"Well, Boss…How could he…Dracula…Risk his own redemption? I mean he's just killing our kind here…Protecting his friends and family…I mean…" she puts up a hand. "I get he might screw the redemption of your quote allies unquote, but that shouldn't…"

"It's unlikely. But suppose, to protect his daughter or others, he were to take human life? Namely his best friend's descendant…" shrewd look.

Well, so much for Romance…Samarta eyes him.

"Lesley? You'd let him kill her?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that…Or I can turn her before it does, but why not?" Simon shrugs. "And sure, it may not recondemn him, given she's opposing them…And threatening his daughter…But it's sure to hurt and trouble the traitor. Certainly impose an awkwardness between him and his old pal…Even if ole Abe understands the cruel necessity…" somewhat insistent shrug…This is a grand plan.

So…Our main plan is to impose an awkwardness between Van Helsing's ghost and Dracula? Make Dracula feel a bit guilty for killing someone human who betrayed her own and threatened his adopted kid?

Great…

"Well, that's just the icing on the cake of condemning the Cravensworths and Nandor…And destroying the Council…" Simon, sensing doubt. "It's just a nice addendum…Besides, if the daughter gets condemned herself in the heat of battle…"

Bummer for a human…I remember vaguely my dad was pretty upset after I got turned wandering about captured Rome. Lots of famine and plague spelled clustering vamps…Guess I picked the wrong time to go tourist in the Imperial City, from that pov, Samarta thinks.

"…By one of our allies…" Simon, broad smile.

That would certainly chill Dracula's enthusiasm for redeeming the others, Samarta nods.

But what kind of guy would take his young, non-warrior band leader to such an event?

"Is this Ms. Dracula a Hunter?" Rappula, seated just ahead of Simon, annoying Samarta by beating her question.

Wait a minute, am I? Rappula looking back at Simon and Samarta, she likewise in front of Simon in her seat. Yes, the fuck I am…I'm a vampiric shield for this clown, he eyes the panel before him.

Just figured out why he gives us seats upfront of him? Well, so I am, fool, Samarta eyes Rappula in turn…

Well, well…Todd, eyeing both, pleased to have the side seat.

Oh, damn…Right, I'm the shield for an attack on the side door…

"She is…It's so grand to have someone like Lesley, with connections, in a rival organization." Simon beams.

"Dracula lets his own living daughter fight us?" Samarta stares.

"Don't let the camera waver!" Simon cries. "I'll look ridiculous."

Well, given you already look like a fleabag version of Liberace…Samarta thinks.

"Sorry, Boss. But would he really…?"

Of course my dad let me take the field at twelve and I wasn't adopted, but…

"She's still training, according to Lesley…Under careful protection as you know…"

You bet we do…Rappula frowns at the memory of several ill-fated efforts against the Acura home. That bitch Elisabeth still packs quite a punch over and above the Hunters who patrol.

Still, respect…Drac treasures his little black daughter.

"But she is to be involved in the final effort against our friends. Lesley assures me of it. She is essential, somehow." Shrugging at various stares.

"Maybe they think Nandor or Nadja would be taken with the idea of being able to adopt a daughter…" Simon shrugs again. "Push them over that Redemptive cliff."

"This seems awful risky to me." Rappula, firmly. "We're puttin' a lot of trust in a human whom we know is a Hunter and even if she's your girl for sure…" raising hand at Simon's glare. "If Dracula ever learns we're involved and his girl gets hurt…"

"Guys. That is the beauty of my plan. We don't get involved. We leave everything to Nandor and the Cravenwoods. We just stroll in to pick up the pieces and eat the surviving minions. But no Hunters!" firm look. "I promised Lesley and I intend to stand by my promise."

"All this just to keep a few rogue types from Redemption…" Rappula shakes head. "I never liked this one and I like it less the more I hear about it."

"And to destroy the Vampiric Council and make us all vampiric lords of America. No longer just the Tri-State area. And with the European Council in chaos after Afanas' so fortunate departure from this world…" Simon beams. "My…Our…Road to Global Dominion is clear…"

Rappula frowning… "We'll still have the Hunters…Dracula…Maybe a really mad Dracula…The Slayer, who or wherever she is…All ready to put an end to that one, especially after we've helped take out so many of our kind."

"Rap…? You can't be saying you're out?" Simon, solemnly sad look.

"Don't pull that shit and try to kill me just yet, Devious…" Rappula eyes him. "I didn't say I was out, just that I don't like it as it stands."

"Oh?" a miffed Simon eyeing him. "You want to put an oar in? Tinker with my scheme?"

"I want the three things you promised, D." firm return stare. "My homeland turf as Vampiric Lord…My seat as an equal on your new Council…I take care of Ms. Dracula."

"Fine. The Old Roman Empire is all yours, Rhine to the Sahara, if you can best what's left of the European Council. You get your seat. And, say what?" Simon blinks.

Samarta and Todd, who'd been quietly evaluating options, in their seats, blinking…

"I'll take care of her…You want Drac upset and the Cravenworths and Nandor blamed? Leave her to me when the time comes."

"Well…You're sure?" Simon stares.

I mean I was hoping for a fall guy to throw to Dracula but…

"Dracula will kill you if you even pass near her during the fight, even if he knows we're not getting involved." Samarta stares.

"I'll take my chances…And none of you will get blamed. All right, D?"

"As you wish, Rap." Simon shrugs.

Oh…That's gotta be it.

"You aren't seriously thinking of taking her for your new mate?" Simon stares. "I mean we all mourn Carol but…"


End file.
